Demon Dragon Rider
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: During the training trip, Naruto is thought to be killed in an ambush. But when a mysterious warrior arises, he has all the world buzzing. Who is the Demon Dragon Rider? Powerful, not G Stuart Naruto. Cold Hinata. NaruHina. Rated M for blood and swearing.
1. It Can't Be

**Turns out, I couldn't wait. So, here is Demon Dragon Rider. And here's who will be starring in my author bits.**

**There is me, Leaf Ranger, my sister RS......**

**RS: Hi!**

**LR: Minicoopermaverick.....**

**MCM: Hiya!**

**LR: twilight dragon god.....**

**TDG: Yo.**

**LR: and Ice Demon Ranger, our resident demoness of ice.**

**IDR: ooooohhhh...... like the introduction.**

**LR: So, here we are. Hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Eragon. They belong to Kishimoto and Paolini, respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It Can't Be**

A man in a cloak stood next to a large ship, docked in the port of a well fortified town. He sighed, his eyes closed, as he faced the open ocean in front of him.

The figure, sensing someone approaching, opened his hazel colored eyes. He turned, to see it was a woman who was coming towards him. She wore an elegant dress, which covered most of her form. Her skin was dark, and her hair was long and black, set in a braid. Around her head was a gold tiara with a single diamond set in the center of it.

"I wish you would stay." She said, watching him**. **The man shook his head.

"I have nothing left here. No reason to stay." His said, his voice weighed and full of sadness.

The woman sighed. "What about your cousin? Or successor? They need you. And I need you, to help me." She said softly. The figure closed his eyes.

"No...... you're a strong leader...... and my successor will serve you well. As for Roran...... he'll be fine. As will you Nasuada." With that, the figure walked past her, and up the gangplank of the ship, which was ready to make sail. As it pulled away, Nasuada, former leader of the Varden, and now, Queen of the Men of Alagaesia, watched in sadness, as one of her greatest allies, and closest friends, left this land, forever.

"Goodbye....... Eragon Shadeslayer." She said softly, turning away.

_164 years later, in Fire Country_

"Ero-sennin, I need some help with that new version of the Rasengan we talked about!" Naruto Uzumaki, blonde genin of Konohagakure no Sato, yelled to his sensei. The blonde 14 year old genin was wearing a black and dark orange jacket, with matching pants, and a black clothed headband. An improvement over his previous clothes, of bright orange and blue. He shifted his back pack, and scratched one of the six whisker like scars on his cheeks. The whisker marks were a sign of Naruto's status as the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that had attacked Konoha 14 years ago, on the day of Naruto's birth, October 10. The Yondaime Hokage had given his life to seal the demon in Naruto.

The man he was talking to, Jiraiya of the Sannin, was an elderly man. He had long white hair, that was spiky, and reached down below his waist. He wore olive grey jacket and pants, with a mesh shirt under the jacket, gauntlets on the arms, and a red vest over the jacket. He also had wooden samurai sandals, a head band with a double horned metal plate on it, with the kanji for 'oil' on it.

Jiraiya was one of the three legendary Sannin, the three shinobi trained by the Sandaime Hokage himself. He was also the legendary Toad Sage, and author of the Icha Icha series.

The old man sighed. "Gaki..... I have a name. It's Jiraiya. Say it with me..... _Jiraiya_. If you can't call me sensei, then at least call me that!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Not until you stop peeping on girls!" He said. Jiraiya sighed.

"Kid, I'm an author. I need to do research for my books!" He yelled. Naruto snorted.

"What, you can't write real stuff? I mean, you have me edit some of those rough drafts, and other then the large amounts of smut, they're actually good. Why don't you actually try writing something real?" He said. Jiraiya just sighed.

"I tried that once. The book didn't sell well." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, fine. I won't bug you about the books. But when you stop peeping on girls, I'll call you Jiraiya-sensei." He looked around the forested path they were walking along. He stiffened, as he saw a small flash of movement. He glanced at Jiraiya, who nodded. They kept going until suddenly, they came under attack.

Jiraiya pushed Naruto out of the way, while jumping to the other side, as a kunai with an explosive tag landed where they once stood. The explosion created a massive smoke cloud. At that moment, dozens of shinobi appeared, dividing into two groups to deal with their quarry. The smaller group headed after Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned at the shinobi, but it sobered when he saw the symbol on their headband. It was a musical note, stating these shinobi were from Otogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sound, and home to Orochimaru, the rogue Sannin of Konoha. He growled at them. "What are Oto shinobi doing in Fire Country borders?"

"We're on a mission for Otokage-sama. And you don't need to interfere." With that, they attacked.

Naruto found himself being attacked by four Oto shinobi. He growled, as he pulled out a kunai. "You serve Orochimaru, don't you?" He said. The lead shinobi chuckled.

"Yeah, so?" He said with a sneer. Naruto growled even more.

"Where is he, so I can kick his ass!" With that Naruto attacked.

The leader, a jounin chuckled, and blocked the kunai strike. Naruto attacked with a punch, but the jounin blocked again, and kicked at him. Naruto was thrown back into a tree, which broke under the force. He groaned out, before poofing into smoke. At the same time, a hail of kunai and shuriken fell on them from the trees. The jounin and two of his sub-ordinates jumped out of the way, but the fourth was pierced by the weapons, dropping him in a spurt of blood. Several Naruto's appeared from the trees, and attacked the three Oto shinobi.

Jiraiya had easily dropped several of his enemies through taijutsu, and ninjutsu. But the sheer number kept him distracted, from finding Naruto. He growled, before planting his fist into one Oto shinobi's gut, sending him crashing into two others. _Hold on a bit more, Naruto, _Jiraiya thought, as he ran through several hand signs, before unleashing fire balls at his enemeis.

Naruto found himself being pressed back. Despite his ability to summon clones, the three Oto shinobi were out maneuvering him and his clones. The two chuunin used weapons, and the occasional jutsu to clear out Naruto's clones, while the jounin mostly focused on driving Naruto back.

Naruto ducked under a punch, and went for a leg sweep, that jounin jumped over. Naruto was forced to jump back, as one of the chuunin threw a kunai at his leg. He landed, only for the jounin to land a harsh kick to his chest.

Naruto exploded from the trees, and hit the ground, rolling towards a canyon. He stopped, and got up, looking as two of his clones were thrown from the trees, and poofed out of existence. He growled, and unraveled a scroll, summoning a giant shuriken, which he threw, just as one of the Oto chuunin came out. It ripped into his stomach, almost ripping the shinobi in half. His blood and guts splattered the ground, and the other chuunin who came out of the trees. He yelled in disgust and anger, before growling at Naruto. "I'll kill you for that!" He shouted.

Naruto grinned, and summoned an army of clones. "Oh yeah? Well just try! I won't stop till I've fulfilled my dreams and promises!" The chuunin just laughed, as he held up several kunai in each hand, with explosive tags.

"SAY GOODBYE!" He yelled, as he threw them, just as the jounin appeared.

"NO DON'T!" The jounin yelled, but it was too late.

Jiraiya had finished the last of the ninja that were attacking him, and was now headed to find Naruto, when he heard a series of massive explosions. He stumbled, before looking up, to see a plume of smoke.

"NARUTO!" He shouted, rushing off in the direction of the explosions.

In a cave in the canyon below, a seated figure looked up from the scroll he was reading. _What is that?_ The figure rises to his feet, grabbing a sword in a blue scabbard, and leaving the table he had been at.

The Oto jounin grabbed the chuunin. "You fool! We were supposed to capture him!"

"I don't care! He killed my brother, and- gurk!" The ninja stopped speaking, as a kunai pierced his throat, spraying the jounin's face in blood. Jiraiya was on him in an instant, knocking him down.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS MY GODSON!" He shouted, shaking the Oto jounin. When the jounin didn't answer, he punched him unconscious, then rushed to the cliff side of the canyon.

There were a few half craters along what was left of the edge of the cliff. But what Jiraiya focused on were the shreds of orange and black cloth. Then, a dull glint of light caught his eye. He rushed to it, and dropped to his knees, crying, when he saw what it was. Naruto's headband lay there, the cloth ripped, the metal plate tarnished and damaged. He shook his head before standing up, and looking over the edge.

Down below, he could see debris from the explosions. He jumped down, using chakra to jump and stick to the walls, before landing on the bottom. He quickly rushed through the debris, frantically looking for any sign of Naruto.. All he came up with was a few more scraps of cloth, and blood near the river running along the bottom of the canyon. He shook his head, before summoning an orange and black toad about his size, with a blue vest.

"Gamakichi, I need you to look for Naruto. He might be seriously injured, or worse. Find him, and fast." The toad, usually talkative, nodded, and headed in one direction, while Jiraiya headed off in another direction. Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure watching from a cave about ten feet above the ground. The figure watched them, then turned back to the cave, and went inside, muttering a word in a foreign language, and causing a massive boulder to roll into the mouth of the cave, sealing it.

_Konoha, 3 days later_

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, cursed her luck. The blonde Hokage was swamped with paperwork, which she had been neglecting for some time. She sighed, as she finished sighing a form, and moving onto the next one. _Why am I doing this again? Why did I accept this boring job?_ She thought.

Then her eyes landed on a picture on her desk. It showed her standing next to a 13 year old Naruto, in his blue and orange track suit. She smiled, as she remembered the day they took that picture. _That's right..... because the son of a friend of mine made me believe again._ _Still, poor gaki is going to hate me when it comes time for him to take over._

Tsunade giggled, and went back to work. However, she was forced to stop when Shizune, her assistant, burst into the was the niece of Tsunade's dead lover Dan, and had been her apprentice for many years now.

The black haired jounin was distraught, as she stumbled to Tsunade's desk. She was holding back tears, as she stopped at Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked at her questioningly. "Shizune, what is it? What's wrong?"

Shizune sob, as she just stood there, before looking at Tsunade. "J-J-J-Jiraiya....... Jiraiya-sama is..... is here......" She broke down into tears, and dropped to the floor, breaking down, and sobbing.

Immediatley, Tsunade moved around her desk ,and hugged Shizune. "Shhh, it's okay...... what about Jiraiya? He's supposed to be on that training trip with Naruto."

"I was." Came a very somber, almost dead sounding voice from the doorway. Jiraiya slowly walked in, his clothes and hair dirtied, torn, and ruffled. He grabbed a bottle of Sake from Tsunade's secret store behind her book case, and instantly downed it. Tsunade looked up at her friend, and teammate.

"Jiraiya? Where's Naruto? What's going on?" Tsunade asked, fear evident in her voice. Jiraiya just looked down at the bottle, before dropping it, and grabbing another one. He slowly pulled something out of his pocket, and tossed it onto her desk. Naruto's headband clattered, as it landed.

"We were ambushed..... by Oto shinobi. I learned that Orochimaru sent them to capture Naruto.... for experimentation. One of his ninjas........ blasted Naruto off a canyon cliff. I.... I looked for him for two days....... " He downed the bottle, and dropped it. "I sent the only surviving shinobi to Ibiki, when I got in."

Tsunade slowly reached out, and touched the headband, tears streaming down her face. "No....... Jiraiya, no...... he can't be...... he can't." She whispered, looking at him. JIraiya just sighed, before sitting down.

"All I found was blood, and some scraps of cloth........ nothing more. I think.... he fell into the river at the base of the canyon....... and drowned." He closed his eyes. "I...... I never got to tell him..... how much he was like his father....... how much..... I cared for him." Jiraiya broke down as well, sobbing into his hands. "I never told him anything...... I'm a failure. Orochimaru was right."

Tsunade was still weeping. "How....... how could this happen? I.... I thought he was the one......." She grasped her neck, as if she was grabbing at a necklace.

Two years ago, a priceless necklace hung around her neck. It had belonged to her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage. She had given it to three people in her life: her brother Nawaki, her lover Dan, and then to Naruto. Each had wanted to be Hokage..... each had taken the necklace.... and now, each of them was dead. She had thought Naruto could break the curse on the necklace. But she had been proven wrong.

She slowly stood up, and went to her desk, slowly moving, almost limping. She sat down, and picked up the headband. "I.....I can't believe he's dead. I'm going to send two ANBU squads, our best trackers. When they come back with their report...... I will make an announcement then." She said, her control barely there, as she trembled. Jiraiya slowly nodded.

"I'll...... I'll wait by the south gate for them........" He turned, and stumbled out of the office. Tsunade sat there, before slumping into her seat, sobbing her heart out.

"Why....... he didn't deserve this.... oh Kami-sama..... why?" She fell to the desk, crying her heart out.

_Unknown location_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. His eyes roved the area, but everything was blurry. He slowly tried to move, but screamed in pain. His whole body felt like one massive container of pain. A darker blur suddenly appeared above him, and his hand glowed, as it went to his head. A voice echoed through his mind, as he began to fall unconscious. _Sleep_.

The figure moved back from the unconscious boy, and sighed. There was only so much he could do. When the explosion had occurred, he had left the cave that had become his home. What he found was a 14 year old boy in partially destroyed clothing, with several broken bones, and open wounds, including the bones of his right arm sticking through his flesh. Immediately, he had done what he could for the boy at the moment, before moving him inside the cave. Just as he had set the blonde on the floor, red energy had seeped out of him, and covered the boy, healing him.

_The boy should have died less then an hour after_ _whatever caused those wounds. But that energy..... whatever it was..... it's kept the boy alive, and is healing him, far faster then normal healing. _The figure moved to a desk, and began mixing herbs, before looking back at the boy. He was covered in blankets, bandages, and splints. The cloaked figure sighed, before finishing what he was doing, and exiting the room he had carved from the rock of the cave. Suddenly, he doubled over, coughing. He leaned against the wall as the coughing fit overtook him, and he hacked some blood onto the floor.

When it finally subsided, the figure stood up. _I haven't much time. I need to find someone to take care of them._ The figure entered another room, and stopped, as he looked at the center. A large pedestal, carved from a stalagmite, stood there, with a cushion on top. And on that cushion were two large stones. One was deep blue, the other jet black. He sighed, as he ran his hands over the stones. _Maybe he can take over for me._

_Konoha, two weeks later_

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she exited the stairway leading up to the roof of the Hokage's Tower. In her hands was clenched an item that had not left her person or sight for over two weeks: Naruto's headband. Even now, she clenched it to give her strength for what she must now do.

All of Konoha was gathered to hear this announcement by their of them were confused, a few excited.

Standing amongst them was a girl of 14 years of age. She had pale skin, hidden under a large coat of white and lavender, black capric pants, a headband tied around her neck, and shoulder length indigo hair. Her eyes were an interesting sight, as they were pure lavender, with no pupils. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, and heiress to that position.

Hinata sighed, as she gently leaned back against the wall of a building. _I wish Naruto-kun was here. _She thought to herself.

Ever since their Academy days, the Hyuuga Heiress had a strong crush on Naruto. But she hand't been able to tell him, as she was a very shy girl, and lacked confidence in herself. After they had graduated, they had worked together on a number of missions, even if they weren't on the same team. During a mission to recover a rare insect, and another mission that had them escorting a daimyo's daughter, she had realize that it was more then a crush. She truly loved that blonde, despite the fact that he had barely noticed her. That latter part had improved though, and he had actually told her that he cherished her as one of his closest friends. That fact had left her speechless for over an hour.

She sighed, as she watched Tsunade stand up. All she wanted was to get back home, and get back to her training. Her father and Neji had both began helping her. But she was still considered weak by the Elders of the Council. She had to become strong, so they wouldn't convince Hiashi to mark her, and put her in the Branch. If that happened, she would never be able to change her clan.

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. "People of Konoha...... I have an announcement to make. As many of you know..... Naruto Uzumaki left with Jiraiya on a three year training trip one year ago. Over two weeks ago....... Jiraiya returned to Konoha. He and Naruto..... were ambushed, by shinobi from Otogakure no Sato."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd. Most of the shinobi in the crowd were worried, as well as a good portion of the civilians. All of them had taken time to at least learn more about Naruto, and found themselves wondering how anyone could mistreat him.

Others sill hated the boy convinced he was the Kyuubi, or simple wishing to use him for an outlet of their anger, fear, and grief. These people muttered angrily.

One person in the crowd was angry as well, but for different reasons. _Orochimaru, you bastard. You promised me you would leave the Kyuubi brat alone!_

Hinata's full attention was on Tsunade now, her hands clasped in fear.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki...... was blown off a canyon........ and his body was not found. It is presumed.... that he is dead."

There were gasps, and talking. Meanwhile, Hinata's hands had fallen to her sides, and she fell back against the wall, shaking her head.

However, suddenly, a cheer broke out from one civilian, and soon, others were joining in, both civilians and some shinobi. Tsunade growled, and snapped her fingers. "ANBU! Detain those people!" Immediately, dozens of ANBU were dropping on the cheering people, and securing them. "HOW DARE YOU CHEER THE DISAPPEARANCE OF ONE OF OUR SHINOBI!" She shouted, her killer intent pouring over the crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki was a hero, and none of you fools could see that! He protected this village every damn day of his life! And you all treated him like scum on your shoes!"

In the crowd, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, sneered. He and the other Hyuuga's hadn't cheered at the news of Naurto's presume death, but they were just as happy. As far as they were concerned, Naruto was a slap in their clan's face. He held the creature that had caused the death of a number of their clansmen, as well as the death of their greatest ally, and Hiashi's friend, Minato Namikaze. Not only that, but he even looked like Minato, adding insult to injury. Hiashi had led several secret attacks against Naruto disappearing before they were discovered

Tsunade growled at them. "14 years ago, the Sandaime Hokage made a law, concerning Naruto. This law was made shortly after the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. However, what you all were told was not the truth. The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. No mortal could. Instead...... he sealed the Kyuubi inside of a new born baby. The only baby born on October 10th."

Immediately, those who did not know the truth all ready put two and two together. Naruto being hated and ignored. The fact that his birthday was October 10th. Why he had whisker marks, and strange chakra. Many of the younger generation began talking amongst themselves, until Tsunade's voice echoed out.

"It was the Yondaime's wish that Naruto be seen as a hero, for containing Kyuubi, and keeping him from being able to destroy Konoha! But many of those here were unable to tell the difference between a container, and it's contents. So, the Sandaime passed a law saying no one could talk about, or they would be put to death! However, that didn't seem to stop you old goats from telling the younger generation to hate and ignore him! Why?!"

The crowd murmured, as they looked at each other. Tsunade just closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Did none of you even think, that if you had made his life a living hell, he might actually become what you thought he was!? That maybe he might turn on the village?! Naruto loved this village with all his heart, and was willing to die for it! And you all spat upon him for something beyond his control!"

Most of the crowd looked down guiltily. Even if they had warmed up to Naruto recently, that didn't excuse their previous nature. But others sneered at Tsunade, most of them from the Hyuuga clan.

Tsunade finally decided to reach her point. "In truth, if the Yondaime knew how you all would treat Naruto, he would have let the Kyuubi destroy you all."

At this, protests arose from the crowd. "The Yondaime wouldn't care about some orphan brat!" One civilian shouted.

Tsunade glared at him, her KI so focused on him, that it caused him to soil his pants, before fainting. "You fool. Do you really think the Yondaime would use some orphan to be this villages savior? NO! The Yondaime was selfless! And the proof is in who he chose to be the Kyuubi container! Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage!"

At this, there was dead silence. Hiashi stared at Tsunade, his eyes wide. "N-no! It's not true! You're lying!" He shouted.

"Am I, Hiashi-san? I have here certificates stating Naruto's true birth parents. A sealed letter from the Yondaime, meant for Naruto when he was 18, or a chuunin. There is also a list of those who were supposed to care for Naruto, if his parents died. Top of the list is Jiraiya of the Sannin, followed by..... Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Teuchi Ichiraku, and lastly, Hiruzen Sarutobi." She looked over them all. "My sensei, though I seriously question his choice, thought it would be better to keep Naruto's heritage hidden, to protect him, and Konoha from Iwa. This was a foolish mistake, in my opinion."

Neji, who was standing nearby, looked at his uncle, who he was standing near. Hiashi slowly sank to his knees, shaking his head. "N-no..... it can't be true.... it can't be." He kept whispering, as tears fell from his eyes.

Tsume was shaking in sadness, and rage. Kushina had been one of her best friends, and she had been delighted to hear Kushina was pregnant, thinking their children could play together like they once did. When Kushina had been reported dead, and her son no where to be found, she had mourned for months. Naruto, she had treated with indifference. She didn't hate the boy, but she didn't like him either, because of what he carried, which took her happiness away. "Sarutobi." She whispered in anger.

Tsunade looked around. "I hope you all realize what you've done. You all abused the son of our greatest hero's. And here..... Konoha is supposed to be the strongest and most civilized of the villages." She said. "My grandfather and granduncle would be ashamed, knowing their village has fallen to this." With that, she turned away, and headed back inside.

The crowd dispersed, many of them now depressed, and horrified at what they had done. They had disgraced themselves, the memory of the Hokage's, and their greatest hero. One ninja, a tall man with gravity defying silver hair, a face mask, and his headband covering his left eye, turned, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

He reappeared near a large stone, with hundreds of names carved on it. He stood there for a few moments, staring at it. Then, Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Copy Cat ninja, and son of the White Fang, dropped to his knees, and burst into tears.

Hinata, in a state of absolute shock and despair, was guided back home by her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Upon arrival, he led her to her bedroom, and set her down on her bed. She fell over, her eyes wide, tears streaking down them. Neji closed his eyes, before turning, and heading to mourn the loss of the man who had changed his life for the better.

_3 days later_

Naruto groaned, as he slowly stirred from unconsciousness. He cracked his eyes open. _W-where am I?_

"**STUPID MORTAL! You almost got us killed!**" A demonic voice from inside his head roared. Naruto winced, as he found himself suddenly dragged into his mind scape. There, he found himself in a sewer like environment. IN front of him as a giant sized cage, with the doors sealed, and held shut by a single piece of paper.

Behind those barred doors, a pair of blood red eyes, with black slit pupils glared at Naruto. "**You STUPID INSECT! You could have gotten us killed! Remember, what happens to me, happens to you!**"

Naruto was stupefied, as this was the most the Kyuubi no KItsune, the demon fox before him, had ever spoken to him. The Kyuubi snarled at him, breaking him from his trance.

"Hey, easy there, baka fox! In case you forgot, there was a bunch of explosives thrown at me! How was I supposed to escape that?" HE yelled back at the fox.

Kyuubi snarled. "**By using my chakra! Or better yet, ripping this seal off my cage, and letting me free!**"

Naruto shook his. "Not going to happen. Now just shut up, and heal me!"

The fox was about to retort, when a voice echoed through the halls of the sewer. _My..... this is most interesting._

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared. The hood of his cloak was up, but the lower part of his face was visible, revealing a greying beard. His lips were in a slight smirk, as he looked up at the Kyuubi, revealing a pair of hazel eyes. "So.... this fascinating boy I have found contains much power in him." The man said.

Naruto growled. "Who are you? And where am I?" He demanded.

The man tilted his head, as he studied Naruto. "Well....... perhaps if you had been a bit more pleasant, I would have told you my name. And as for where we are.... your mind, of course."

Naruto growled in anger. "That's not what I meant! Where are we?!"

The man didn't move, but suddenly, Naruto felt pain rip through him. He fell to the ground, and surprisingly, Kyuubi did too, both of them screaming in pain. Just as suddenly, the pain left.

Both the container, and the contained, slowly got to their feet, as the man looked at them. "Right now, I can see your every memory. I can easily force you to do my will. I could even crush your mind, and the spirit of this fox, with a single thought. Don't test me."

Naruto growled. "What do you want?" He asked softly.

The man smiled. "To know more about this boy, who I have discovered, and am trying to heal. Please... tell me what your name is."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Konoha, and future Hokage." He said. Behind him, Kyuubi snickered at that. Naruto glared at him, while the man nodded.

"Hmmm...... Hokage..... Hokage..... ah yes! They're the leaders of that large village a few hundred miles to the southeast of us, yes?" He asked. Naruto just nodded, and the man smiled. "That is quite a lofty goal. Especially considering that you are still a genin, which your memories tell me is the lowest rank in your military."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, why are you going through my memories!" He shouted. The man just laughed.

"Because you were unconscious, and I couldn't contact you at all. Now, to introduce myself. I am Eragon. That is all you need to know." With that, he turned, as if to leave.

Naruto rushed up. "Hey wait! I have questions!"

Eragon turned, and stopped him with one hand, shoving Naruto onto the ground. "Questions come, when you are healed enough to walk." He said, before disappearing.

Naruto jerked awake, and looked around, spying a cloak leaving through the doorway of the room. "WAIT!" He shouts, sitting up, only to yell in pain, and fall back down. He lay rigid for a few moments, before finally unclenching. _Guess I'm stuck here, till I heal. _Naruto closed his eyes, wondering what has happened to him.

Inside, Kyuubi is shocked, shocked that what appeared to be a mere human could invade Naruto's mind, and cause them both pain like that. The great fox slowly lays down. _**This is an interesting development.**_

_Konoha, Hyuuga Compound_

In the three days since Tsunade's announcement, the village of Konoha had been in a period of mourning, and shock. This was most evident in the Hyuuga Estate.

Most of the members in a state of depression. Those who had attacked Naruto, thinking they were avenging Minato, now sobbed at the fact that they had been attacking the son of their greatest ally, and leader. A few had even committed sepuku, believing their disgrace was too great to live.

Hiashi Hyuuga had locked himself in his study, where he had spent a whole day screaming about how he had 'betrayed him'. When he finally emerged, his hair had been cut short, his clothes torn, and his face pale.

HInata had left her room for the three days. As for as anyone knew, she hadn't moved form the bed where Neji had put her. Many were worried that she would eventually die of starvation, or thirst.

Neji stood outside Hinata's door, debating whether or not he should enter, or leave her be. He finally decided that her safety was more important, and raised his hand to knock, when the door slid open. Neji backed up, as his eyes landed on Hinata.

She stood straight and tall, clad in black pants, and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair had been braided, and weighed with a stone ring at the end of the braid. But her face had changed the most. Her face looked like I was set in stone, that it would never show another emotion again. But the eyes. Neji shuddered, as he looked into his cousin's eyes. Once, they were shy, timid, but showed kindness, and a hidden flame of strength, that waited to be fanned. But now, they were cold, and almost lifeless in emotion. The lavender had faded to a white silver like color.

Neji just looked at her. "H-h-hinata-sama?' He asked nervously.

HInata looked at him, and he shivered, as he felt that at any minute, she would kill him. Then her eyes left him, and she left her room, and headed down the hall, towards the center of the Hyuuga Compound.

Many members who she passed were also struck dumb by the change in her. She ignored them all, as she continued on to her objective: the Hyuuga memorial shrine.

Here, the names of those who were deceased were recorded, so future generations could remember them. Great heros of the Hyuuga clan were remembered with small shrines to them, containing articles of theirs that were personal, or made them famous. One such shrine belonged to Hitomi Hyuuga, who had been a great warrior in the Hyuuga clan.

Unlike the rest of the clan, Hitomi saw the value of branching out in her techniques. While the rest of the clan had settled on learning the Juuken, she branched out, and learned another form of fighting, using a pair of specialized swords. She used these weapons to great effect, even once slaughtering a platoon of Iwa shinobi during the Third War. After her death, about 9 years ago, her weapons and scrolls on her new fighting style were laid in a shrine.

HInata approached this shrine, and looked over the twin weapons lying on a stand in the shrine. Both weapons were thin blades, that had a large curved hook on the front, a blade guard that formed a rectangle from the top of the hilt to the bottom of it, and a small dagger like point on the bottom of the hilt. These blades were known as Hook Swords, for their hook shaped part at the front. The hilt on both of them was wrapped in blue cloth, with the Hyuuga emblem sewn on them in white.

Hinata gently ran a hand over then, before slowly picking them both up. She stared at them, before nodding.

"Hinata-sama! What are you doing?! You can't desecrate the shrine of Hitomi-sama!" A branch member, who was guarding the shrine area, came over. Hinata looked at him, her cold eyes making him back down. Hen she spoke, her voice colder then the most frigid winter.

"You forget yourself. I have come to claim that which is mine." She raised the swords up, seeing her reflection in them. "I, Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuuga, claim my mother's swords and scrolls as my birthright!"She said.

The branch member paled, and backed down, as HInata gripped both swords in one hand by their hilts, and removed the scrolls from the shrine, before leaving.

"It is time. It is time for me to stop being weak. Stop chasing fruitless dreams, and actually do something." Hinata said, as she left the Hyuuga compound, and headed towards her secret training ground. "The old Hinata was too weak, too shy, and too feeble to do anything. I will no longer hesitate. I WILL be a shinobi of Konoha." She said. She looked at the swords, and then nodded to herself. "And these weapons...... these will show who the new Hinata is." She said, before setting to work, a cold determination sweeping through her.

Soon, the Elemental Nations would quake, as a pair of 'demons' were being born.

* * *

**Okay.... so here's my first chapter of Demon Dragon Rider. **

**Anyways, I thought I'd get this out, before I left. The reason why? BECAUSE THIS PLOT WOULDN'T LEAVE MY HEAD!**

**I know what most of you may think. Now Wizard will sorta die off. No freaking way. Wizard is my top priority, and will be finished well before this one gets near being done.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and if not....... crap. I'll be back around the 10th or so, and will get back to writing shortly upon my return.**

**Please Review.**

**PS. T****o you Hinata fans, have faith in me. Keep reading.**


	2. The Offer

****

D.D.R. That's funny. My story's initials are the initials for Dance Dance Revolution. Eh heh heh.

**Originally, this was to be called Oni no RyuKishu. Then I did some research, and found that there were several translations, and I thought, "Screw it". So, back to Demon Dragon Rider.**

**MCM: Hey..... is Sasuke around?**

**LR: Not right now. Why?**

**MCM: *hides sniper rifle behind his back* NO reason. **_**I JUST WANNA SNIPE HIS ASS HARD! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

**RS: Rriiigggghhhhttttt.**

**IDR: Mmmm...... maybe I could freeze him, and snap an arm off. *Purrs at the thought***

**TDG: Maybe I could burn him with my flames.**

**LR: Enough guys. We can't always hate on Sasuke..... even though the latest manga chapters make us want to. At least he's hunting Danzou, instead of Naruto. That's good, right?**

**Everyone: I guess.**

**LR: Right. So, here's the next chapter of Demon Dragon Rider**

Disclaimer: Seriously.... does it look like I own either of these? If I did, I could buy whatever I wanted. If I owned both, I could effectively buy my own city. So no, I don't own Naruto, or Eragon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Offer**

Naruto groaned softly, as he stood up. It had taken two days, but he was finally able to move and slowly walked over to a table in the room he had been laid in. There was a large bowl, and a pitcher of water. He slowly poured some water into the bowl, and then splashed some water on his face and arms. He sighed, looking at the water, before cupping some in his hands, and drinking it.

"Finally up and about." Came a voice from behind him. He turned, to see Eragon standing there. He had shed his cloak, revealing grey hair, with a few strands of light brown. His hazel eyes were full of mischief, but there was sadness hidden behind them. His lower face was covered in a rough grey beard and moustache.

His clothing consisted of a rough long sleeved shirt of dark red, with a light black leather jerkin over it. His pants were also black, and the lower part were covered in brown boots. His right hand was wrapped in a black cloth around the palm and back of his hand, leaving the fingers exposed.

Naruto sighed. "So..... can I ask questions now?" He asked. Eragon smiled, as he turned.

"Over a hearty meal, you can. Follow me." he said, as he exited the room. Naruto slowly followed, looking around.

"How did you do all this?" He asked, as he saw that the room and hallways were carved from the rock. The walls were perfectly smooth, with no flaws. Eragon grinned.

"That..... will be part of my story to you." He said, as the entered a large room. In the center was a rough wooden table, with a few chairs. Along one wall was a fire place, with a black pot sitting over a roaring fire. A delicious smell wafted from the kettle, and Naruto stopped to smell.

"What is that?" He asked, his mouth almost watering. Eragon chuckled, as he stirred the contents of the pot.

"A simple stew. Beef, what vegetables and herbs I could gather, and a few other ingredients. Along with fresh bread, and some good beer." He said, as he ladled some stew into two bowls, and placed them on the table with a large plate of bread, and two mugs full of a brown amber liquid. Naruto's mouth watered, s he reached for one of the utensils nearby. He picked it up, and looked it over.

"What's this?" He asked. Eragon sighed, as he picked his own up.

"It's called a spoon. You use it to eat things with." He demonstrated with his stew. Naruto followed suit, and then started eating the stew rapidly. Eragon ripped the bread in half, and dipped his half in the stew. Naruto did the same, before reaching for the mug. He looked a the drink, and took a sample of it, before sputtering, and coughing.

"What is that?" He hoarsely asked, still coughing.

Eragon shrugged. "It's beer. A rather plain one at that. It's better then that alcohol most people here drink. More flavor." He said. Naruto's eyes went wide, then at the mug.

"You mean..... this is like sake?" He asked. Eragon nods.

"Yeah. And before you get on my case about being a kid, think about it. Your village trains you to do what should be an adult's job. Thus, you're treated as an adult. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink Although a nice mulled wine would have been better." He said, as he drank a large mouthful from his mug.

Naruto looked at the mug, and took another sip. He coughed again, but found he liked the taste. He looked up. "So.... what's your story?" He asked, going back to his stew.

Eragon was quiet for a few minutes, before sitting back. "........My name is Eragon. I am a simple wanderer and explorer of these lands. But I'm not a native of this continent. I'm from a land across the ocean to the east. The land I come from is known as Alagaesia."

Naruto looked at him. "So....... you came across the ocean..... to the east? Why?"

Eragon was silent for a few moments, as he looked at his meal. "Let's just say..... there wasn't anything left to keep me there. I was a warrior, fighting in a great war against an evil king. Once it was over..... I stayed long enough to help the new queen get things under control, and then I left."

Naruto nodded, as he ate and drank some more. "Is that all? A little short on details." He said. Eragon looked up, his eyes hardening.

"Well excuse me for not divulging my entire life story to a stranger. You know what you need to know." He said with a growl.

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate, but something in Eragon's eyes made him back down. "Sorry." He said, looking at his food.

Eragon sighed, and sat back. "It's all right. Just...... some things in my life are touchy, okay? So..... what about you? I managed to glean some information from your mind. I know your Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure no Sato. I also know about the Kyuubi inside of you. But that's about it."

Naruto looked at him, before sighing. "Why should I tell you more? You know enough about me from that, don't you?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh.... turning my own excuse against me. Impressive. I was just curious though...... a lot of your mind..... it feels shrouded in loneliness, and pain. I was wondering how one so young could feel that way."

Naruto looked at him, and for some reason..... he felt like he could trust this man. So he drank a small sip of the beer, coughing a bit at the taste, and sat back. "My tale is simple. On my birthday, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fought the beast, but couldn't slay it. So, he sealed the fox inside me, sacrificing his life in the process."

"Afterwards, I was placed in an orphanage, since both my parents died in the attack. The Yondaime wanted me to be seen as a hero, but...... the villagers only saw the Kyuubi. So....... the Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime's predecessor, made a law, where no one could speak of the truth about me. It still didn't stop people from hating me. I lived for six years in the orphanage, before they kicked me out. After that....... the Sandaime got me an apartment, and I entered the Ninja Academy when I was eight. I managed to make a few friends there, but most kids avoided me, because of their parents warnings to have nothing to do with me."

Eragon just scoffed at this. "Sounds to me like the villagers are really stupid. And the Sandaime didn't really help you that much."

Naruto growled, and shot up. "Don't you dare insult him! He took care of me, and helped me realize what I wanted to be!"

Eragon raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just seems to me, if he was the leader of your village, he should have been able to do more for you. Instead, he barely helped you as it was, from what I'm getting here."

Naruto just growled, and left the table. "I'm done here." He said, as he headed for the exit of the dining room. Eragon looked up, before sighing, as he finished his meal.

Naruto was looking through the place for his gear, and equipment. It was nothing but a maze of rooms in this cave. He growled, kicking a wall, only to grunt in pain, and lean down, rubbing his leg.

_Damn that guy. He didn't know what he was talking about at all!_

"**Stupid human! Of course he did! That pathetic shell of a man couldn't do a damn thing to help protect you from the hatred of the villagers. It's a wonder you didn't die before your first birthday.**" Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto just growled, and shut the fox out, while heading down the halls, now limping. He stopped, as he neared a pair of doors facing each other. He started to head to the one on his right, but stopped, when he felt a tug on his mind and heart, telling him to enter the other door. He slowly turned, and headed towards it, curious at this feeling.

He slowly pushed open the wooden door, and stepped inside. The room was bare, save for a pair of lantern illuminating the room, and a stone pedestal in the center of it. On the pedestal was a cushion and two rather large stones. One was a deep blue, one that reminded him of an ocean. The other though, was a jet black. Almost like a void.

As soon as his eyes landed on it, he felt the tug increase. It almost was like a voice was calling him to it. He slowly approached it.

Kyuubi, inside Naruto's mindscape, felt power radiating off both stones. A power the biju had never before felt, or encounter. _**It's....... mesmerizing.**_

Naruto reached the pedestal, and slowly examined the black stone. It was large, about a foot and a half to two feet long, and nine inches wide. The surface looked smooth, unmarked, unblemished in any way. He slowly lifted his right hand, and gently touched it. He felt a small tingle in his hand, and pulled back.

Eragon looked up from his meal, as he felt a tingle crawl up his bandaged hand. He looked at the exit, before getting up, and walking down the halls, until he came to the open door Naruto had recently opened. He stepped through, to see Naruto standing there, staring at the stone he had touched.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked simple. Naruto jumped, and turned.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for my stuff, and-."

"And then felt a tug on your mind, leading you here, yes? Towards that black stone?" Eragon asked, a small smile on his face. Naruto slowly nodded, and Eragon's grin grew wider.

"Well..... no harm done. But I will ask that you stay here a few days, to make sure you're fully healed. After that..... I have an offer for you." He said.

Naruto looked at him, before scowling. "Why should I stay? Huh? You insulted someone precious to me."

Eragon sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Difference of opinion, I guess. But I won't do it again." He said.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Fine...... I'll stay long enough to make sure I'm ready to go. Then I'll head back home, after hearing this offer. Now.... where's, umm.... where's the room I was staying in? And my stuff?"

Eragon smiled, as he led Naruto to the other room, gave him his gear, and then led him back to the room he had been staying in. "If you're interested, I have a large library I've put together over the years. It's to the left here, three rooms down." With that, Eragon disappeared.

Naruto sighed, as he laid on his bed. "That guy is weird." He said, closing his eyes.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi was thinking about that power it had experienced. _**So much power........... if I could add it to my own...... maybe..... maybe I could escape this stupid mortal. Yes.... then I could raze Konoha to the ground, like I had intended!**_ With a delighted chuckle, the Kyuubi no Kitsune closed its eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of the days it would destroy Konoha.

_Otogakure no Sato_

"So...... they failed to bring the Kyuubi brat in, for experimentation?" An angry voice hissed. The owner of said voice was a white skinned man with long black hair, and golden eyes with snake like slit pupils. He was wearing a cream colored shirt, with short sleeves, and black long sleeves under it, as well as baggy black pants, and a purple rope for a belt, tied in a bow at the back. This man was Orochimaru, the rogue Snake Sannin of Konoha, and the Otokage.

Kneeling before him was his right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi. The younger man had silver hair, and wore a purple sleeveless shirt, with grey sleeves, as well as purple pants. His Oto headband was tied around his forehead, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his hands, which were sporting fingerless gloves.

"Yes, Orohcimaru-sama. It seems that when Naruto slaughtered one of our chuunin, his brother was enraged, and blasted him over a cliff with several explosive tags. None of the group survived, or escaped, as Jiraiya slaughtered all but the jounin in charge of the group that went after Naruto." Kabuto said, while still kneeling.

Orochimaru sighed, as he sat back. "Well.......that is too bad. I would have liked to experiment with the Kyuubi's chakra. But, no use in crying over spilt milk."

Kabuto nodded, as he continued with his next report. Neither of these two shinobi were aware of a third figure listening on their conversation.

This figure was a teenage male, around the same age as Naruto. He wore a slightly open white hakama, with black pants, and sandals. He wore the same type of belt, with a sword and scabbard sheathed into the back.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre about six years ago, in Konoha. The Uchiha clan were well known for their kekkai genkai, the Sharingan, a doujutsu that allowed the wielder to copy an enemies jutsus, as well as hypnotize a person, and predict their movements. His older brother, Itachi, had been the one to slaughter the clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. Sasuke had sworn vengeance for his clan, vowing to kill Itachi one day.

About a year ago, Orochimaru had offered Sasuke power. Enough power to kill his brother. Feeling that he wasn't getting the power he needed in Konoha, and also feeling overshadowed by Naruto's continual growth in strength, Sasuke had left, seeking the power he felt he needed.

Konoha, of course, couldn't let the last member of a prestigious clan leave. A force of genin, led by Shikamaru Nara, the newly promoted chuunin, were sent to stop him. Orochimaru's forces intercepted them, until only Naruto remained to fight Sasuke. Eventually, Naruto caught up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End, a historic place, where the Shaodai Hokage, the Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan, had fought.

Sasuke, wielding new power given to him by Orochimaru, fought against Naruto, who drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra. The battle ended with Naruto, unconscious and bleeding, and Sasuke barely able to stand. Sasuke managed to leave, before more Konoha reinforcements came.

Now, Sasuke stood there, hearing news that Naruto was dead. He slowly clenched a fist, as his eyes closed.

_Another...... just another person in my life..... gone._ He only had admitted to this Naruto, during their fight. He had viewed his blonde teammate as his best friend. He had attempted to sever that bond, believing that it was weakness. When he left Naruto at the Valley, he thought he had succeeded.

_So why does it hurt? Is it because Naruto seemed to be what I wanted to be? Just..... happy?_ He turned to head to his quarters here, to ponder these feelings, and wonder exactly what was happening to him.

_Eragon's Cave, four days later_

Naruto grinned, as he stretched, and felt his body's movements. Nothing hurt, or even twinged. He grinned even more, as he packed his stuff up, and slung the repaired pack onto his back. He exited his room, and slowly headed to the Stone Room, as he had called it. There, Eragon was waiting.

"I see you're all packed up, and ready to leave." He said. Naruto nodded, as he looked around.

"You said you had an offer for me?" Naruto asked.

Eragon nodded, as he went to the black stone. "These stones....... they're not simply just rock, or some type of mineral. They.... are eggs. Dragon eggs, to be precise." He said.

Naruto just looked at him. "Dragon eggs? You pulling my leg here? Dragons don't exist in real life." He said.

Eragon grinned. "Well...... I'm not. As I told you, I'm a wanderer. When I came to this last, one of the first places I stopped was the archives and libraries in each place I stayed. There, I looked up everything I could, and eventually, I came across old records, which spoke of an age before humanity rose on this continent. During that time, great dragons roamed this place, as they did in my home. However, as came here, settled down, and grew, they pushed the dragons from their homes, until they eventually were forced to flee to the far west, or they settled into seclusion." He pulled a book from behind his back, and handed it to Naruto. "See for yourself."

Naruto flipped through the book, his eyes widening, before he closed it. "Okay..... say I believe you..... so what? What does your offer have to do with these eggs then?"

Eragon pointed to the black one. "Simple. Stay here, watch this egg for the next hour or so...... and you'll have your answer." He said, as he left the room. "I'll be back with some refreshments."

Naruto sighed, leaning against the wall, as he set his pack to the side. "This is a waste of time. I need to get back home."

"**Normally, it doesn't matter to me, one way or another, what you do, so long as it doesn't kill us. But in this case.... staying here may prove beneficial to us.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"**Yes, you stupid hairless ape! Think about it! This guy has strength and power. You want to fulfill that promise to bring back the UChiha? You want to be Hokage? Then wait and listen!**" The Kyuubi huffed, before leaving Naruto alone.

Eragon returned at that moment, with a tray with fruit, tea, and mugs of beer. He set it down on the floor, and placed two cushions down as well. "Come, join me." He said, as he began to eat. Naruto sighed, and sat down.

For the next hour, they snacked, and talked. However, Naruto's patience was wearing thin, as the hour drew to a close. "What are we-?" He was interrupted by a squeak, as the black egg shifted.

Eragon grinned. "That." He said, as the egg squeaked again, and shifted. He quickly got up, picked the egg off the pedestal, and set it between him and Naruto.

The blonde jinchuuriki watched as the egg began to shift, and shake, and the squeaking increased. Suddenly, something broke the egg, as a black pointed snout burst through it.

Naruto actually yelled, and jumped back at that. Eragon just chuckled, as the snout retracted, and the egg kept shifting, till it broke up, and a small black bundle rolled out. Naruto stood there a few minutes, watching it lay there, until it moved, slowly getting up on unsteady legs.

The dragon was small, about the size of a kitten. Its body was sinewy, and it slowly turned its long neck, to lick some liquid off one of its two bat-like wings. It's tail softly moved, as it shifted, and looked around. There were small spikes running all along its back, with a gap right where the neck, shoulders, and back met. The dragon's claws were black as well, with serrated edges. The dragon stretched its wings, and yawned, revealing a mouth full of small, yet sharp white teeth. It seemed to blink, as gold, reptile eyes looked up at Naruto quizzically.

Naruto looked at it. "I-i-is....is that really a dragon?" He asked, stupefied. Eragon just nodded.

"Oh yes, it is. A baby dragon.... and perhaps the first one born in over a thousand years." He chuckled, as the little baby stumbled over to Naruto. It sniffed his pant leg, and looked up at him, its eyes curious.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, as he slowly leaned down, and held his hand out to it. The dragon leaned its head up, and began sniffing his head, before letting out a little squeak. Naruto smiled, and gently touched its head.

Searing pain shot through his arm, and then through his whole body. He screamed out, falling onto his back, and convulsing, as burning fire swept through his veins, and seemed to burn his very soul. Inside of him, Kyuubi screamed out in pain as well.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a minute or so, he stopped convulsing, and lay there, shaking and panting. He slowly stirred, his limbs numb. "W-what....... what.... the hell...... was that?" He panted out, lifting his head enough to see Eragon, and the dragon, who seemed curious, as it nudged his side with its head.

Eragon slowly stood up, walked over, and took Naruto's hand, which had touched the dragon. He slowly held it up, so Naruto could see the palm. On it, a shimmering white oval had appeared. "This.... my young friend..... is the mark of a Dragon Rider. It appears when a dragon has chosen someone who they wish to connect to. Someone who they feel destined to be with." He indicated the dragon, which had climbed on top of Naruto's chest, and had curled up, looking at him.

"This dragon....... was one of two eggs I found left in a nest high in a mountain. I have no idea what happened to the parents, so I took both the eggs, to watch over them. If I'm correct...... then long ago, before the recorded history of anyone, dragons from this land migrated to the east, and settled in my homeland, Alagaesia."

Naruto just looked at him. "What.... are you talking about?"

Eragon sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the summary." He said, as he unwound the wrappings around his right hand, and showed Naruto the same emblem. "Where I'm from, humans are not the only species. We have elves, dwarves, a race of warrior people known as Urgals. But the race who lays claim to the land of Alagaesia are dragons. Before men came, there was a massive war between dragon and elves, humanoids who live in the forest, and can use a power called magic, which is similar to your chakra."

"During the war, a young Elf named Eragon found a dragon egg. The egg hatched for him, and a bond grew. And that was the first Rider. Eragon and his dragon, Bid'Daum, created treaties between Elven and dragon kind. Eventually, a number of eggs were given to the elves, and these dragons waited, until they found the one they felt destined for. They would hatch, and an unbreakable bond between the two was born. That is what has happened here." He said. "When you touched that egg, three days ago, the dragon inside felt that you were the one he or she was destined to be bonded to."

Naruto just looked at the tiny dragon, who yawned, and lowered its head, as it fell asleep on his chest. "So...... this dragon is bonded to me...... and you are one of these Riders as well?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

Eragon stepped back, sighing. "I..... was one. Saphira ....... my dragon........ my dragon was killed, during a great war. She died, protecting me." He said, as he turned, and looked away.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. But you know.... I don't really appreciate this. I mean, I'm suddenly dumped with a responsibility I didn't choose to have. I mean, is that the trend of my life?"

Eragon whirled, his face a mask of frustration, and a little bit of rage. "Don't you get it?! You have the chance to about a new age to this continent! There is no order or peace, only.... constant warfare, or 'Cold Wars'! But you...... you have been given the opportunity of a life time! You can change everything in this world! You'll have the power to make a difference, and bring peace and balance to these countries!"

Naruto stopped, as he remembered something Jiraiya once told him.

_**Flashback**_

_Jiraiya smiled at Naruto, as they watched a sun set. "I believe.... that one day.... we can all live in peace with each other. All that is needed is one person__to break the cycle of war._"

_Naruto just looked at him. "Do you really think it could happen?"_

_Jiraiya just shrugged. "I hope so._"

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto shook his head, before looking up at Eragon, as he carefully scooped the dragon up in his arms, and sat up, holding the little baby to his chest. "But...... I'm just one person? What can I do?"He asked.

Eragon sighed. "Even a single grain can tip the scale one way or another. One person's choice can affect the world, in ways not even imaginable."

Naruto just looked at the baby dragon, before looking up at him. "Can I do this? I mean..... I'm an outcast. I was the dead last of my class. Why.... why would I be this..... this big important hero?"

Eragon sat down next to him. "Let me tell you something. When I was only 15, almost 16, I was nothing but a farm boy, and this massive war was taking place to the south. And then my dragon's egg came to me, and I ended up being the only hope for an entire land's freedom. You don't have to be someone powerful, or strong, or famous to be a hero. You just need to be someone who knows what is right, and be willing to do it."

Naruto looked down at the little dragon, before looking up. "What was your offer?"

Eragon smiled. "Let me train you, to be a Dragon Rider. Let me pass my knowledge on to you. Afterwards, you can do what it is you plan to do. Go home, or wander the world, doing good deeds. Whatever. So..... do you agree?" He held his hand to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the little dragon, then up at Eragon._ If I can get strength..... strength enough to find, and bring Sasuke back home......._ "Agreed." He said, shaking Eragon's hand.

"Good. First thing first then. We need to cover what you'll learn, and trust me, it is a great deal. First things first, you will need to learn the ancient language that was spoken in Alagaesia, and that the elves brought back with them, when it was forgotten. It will be critical for you to learn this language, as it is key to your powers as a Dragon Rider. You also need to learn what you'll need to do to care for your dragon. And you'll need to learn how to fight with a sword, or whatever your preferred weapon will be. And if you're dealing with weapons, you'll need to learn to forge and repair them, and armor."

Naruto just looked at him. "....... wow........."

Eragon chuckled. "A lot, I know. Oh, and you'll need to learn how to use magic. But that won't come until you've gotten a grasp of the basics of the ancient language. And then you actually have to cause it to come out, before you can access."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine. So what do I do with this little guy?" He said, indicating the dragon, who was still sleeping.

Eragon came over, and checked the dragon out. "Actually, you should ask what do you do with this little girl. That's a female dragon." He said.

Naruto looked down at the dragon. "Fine. What do I do?"

"For now? Just feed her. Tomorrow, we'll go outside, to spar, and do physical training. After that, we'll get to the academics."

Naruto just nodded, until Kyuubi butted in. "**You know, you could just use the Shadow Clone jutsu to learn whatever you need to learn about this language. Whenever one disperses, you get the memories back.**"

_Really? _Naruto asked. Kyuubi just sighed.

"**YES, YOU WORTHLESS RAT! Jeez! You're the supposed master of the jutsu, and you don't even know half of what it does?!**" Kyuubi retreated back into its cage, and Naruto sighed.

"I was just.... _reminded _of something. Apparently, when I use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I get memories of everything they learn. I can use them to help with the academics." Naruto said with a grin.

Eragon's eyes went wider. "Lucky bastard. I wish I could have done that with my teacher. Would have made things easier on me."

Naruto just chuckled. "Your sensei was strict on you?" Eragon's eyes glazed over, as he became lost in his memories.

"....... both of them...... being a Dragon Rider is no laughing matter. IT takes hard work, and dedication." He shook his head. "Anyways, go and rest. You'll need it. Trust me." Eragon headed off, down towards the library. Naruto carried the little dragon back to his room, and set it down on his bed. He sighed, watching it, as it yawned, and stretched, before blinking at him.

The dragon slowly stood up, and then opened his mouth, making a squeaking sound. Naruto smiled.

"Hungry? I better get you something then." He said, gently stroking its head, before heading off to the dining room/kitchen. He gathered up some of the meat Eragon had pointed out to him during his stay. It had been dried, and treated so it would last long. He grabbed a few strips, and headed back to his room, only to stop when he entered.

On the floor, the little black dragon, about as big as his forearm, was busy chomping at the carcass of a rat that was almost it's same size. Blood stained it's snout and claws, but the black coloring made it hard to see. It looked up at him, and squeaked, before diving right back in.

Naruto just stood there. "..... wow." He said.

"**Impressive. Barely born, and all ready it's a natural hunter.**" Kyuubi commented.

Naruto sat down, and gently stroked the dragon's back. He stopped, as he felt something tugging at his mind. An almost questioning presence in his mind. He looked down at the dragon, who was blinking up at him. He gently nudged at the presence, and the dragon's head twitched.

_Hmmm..... is that you?_ He asked. The dragon seemed to tilt its head, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I think things are definitely getting interesting. Believe it." He said.

_Hidden Cave_

Nine astral projections of nine people appeared in a cavern, laced with crystals. Eight of them turned towards the ninth, who had spiky hair, and grey eyes with rings around the pupil.

"My fellow members of Akatsuki, I have grave news. It has recently been discovered that the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacked by shinobi under Orochimaru's command. It is believed that he died, and took the Kyuubi with him."

They all stirred. "Are you positive?"

The ring eyed one nodded. "For the most part. The body was never found. We shall concentrate our efforts on the remainder of the ones we haven't captured. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu. I want you four to worry about the Ichibi and Nibi later. For now, begin scouting around Oto. We won't let this transgression against our plans. When the time is right, we shall strike."

A bulky, short figure, a tall figure with a ponytail, another figure with green eyes, and a man with slicked back hair and a tri blade scythe all nodded, and bowed, before their projections disappeared. The man turned towards two others.

"Kisame, Itachi. I want you two to go collect the Ronbi. He's been located in the southern parts of the Land of Earth."

A man with red eyes, and three black tomoes each, and a tall man with a massive object on his back both nodded, and left.

"As for you, Zetsu, I want you to begin looking for any possible clues on the location of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's body. I want to know for certain if he is dead or alive."

A man who looked like he had a giant venus fly trap around his head nodded, and disappeared. The man sighed, before looking at the last figure, who was female, and had what looked like a rose in her hair.

"Things are not going as they should, Konan."

"Pein-sama..... perhaps........ perhaps this isn't the right course of action? Perhaps..... we should try and find another way?" The woman, now identified as Konan, said hesitantly.

Pein shook his head. "This is the only way, Konan. The only way for there to be peace in the world is at the point of a sword. Our sword. I thought you understood that, after...... after _that _happened."

Konan looked away. "You're right. Forgive my doubt."

"You are forgiven. Trust me, Konan. Trust me, as you always have." Pein said. Konan nodded, and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter two, dead and done!**

**LR: Just so we're clear here, I'll be following the Eragon books for as much of my information as possible. If you haven't read the Eragon books, don't worry, I'll make sure to try and explain as much as possible.**

**RS: If you have...... then yeah for you!**

**LR: *Bonks RS on the head* Shut up.**

**Sasuke walks in: Someone call for me earlier?**

**MCM: SASUKE! *Pulls out sniper rifle***

**Sasuke: CRAP! *Runs for it, followed by MCM***

**LR: Right...... anyways, next chapter posted will be for Wizard. Sorry to you Demon fans that have arrived.**

**Please review. Reviews make me feel good. Unless you flame me, or tell me I should stop writing. Then I jsut get pissed at you.**


	3. Training and Growth

**Okay then, all you dudes and dudettes! I know some of you are chomping on the bit for me to bring Hinata and others back into the story. You'll just have to be patient. They'll come in when they come in. But they will come in.**

**Anyways, instead of the usual hilarity involved, I just have a few announcements to make.**

**1. I will alternate chapters between this story, and Wizard, until Wizard is done. Then I will concentrate on this story, until it's done.**

**2. When this is done, I'll begin the second story of the Outcast trilogy that me and Fury of the Tempest began with Legend of Naruto. The third and final installment will begin after Naruto, Ninja of Cloud.**

**3. The elements of Eragon used in this story will be taken from the book. There will probably be almost no references to the movie. The reason why is... the movie was bad.**

**As a movie, it was good. I mean, if you were to watch the movie, without having read the book, it was good. But when you read the book, and then watch the movie, it was just bad. There were so many details and things they screwed up, it isn't funny. So, what is here is taken from the books.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eragon.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training, and Growth**

Early the next morning, with the sun barely risen, Naruto was outside, in the bottom of the canyon, stretching out his muscles for the training ahead. He had put on a plain white t-shirt; with a red swirl design, like on his old jacket and the flak vests worn by Konoha's chuunin and jounin. He also had his orange and black pants on.

Eragon was standing nearby, watching him, while the baby dragon was curled up on a rock, its gold eyes fixed on Naruto.

Eragon nodded. "All right. This will be your training schedule. Each morning, before breakfast, you will begin your physical training. At the same time, I want ten of your clones in the library I've put together, studying the ancient language. I have several scrolls and books that I've written over the years, all for the purpose of training one to read, write, and speak the ancient language."

Naruto nodded, as he created the amount of clones, and they headed off back into the caves. Eragon nodded. "Every day, I want you to give me two hundred and fifty pushups, sit ups, squat thrusts, and chin ups. As time goes by, I'll increase the number. You'll also jog the length of this canyon, which is three miles in either direction from this point. You'll jog down to one end, and then return, before continuing on to the other end, and then returning. And, since you are a shinobi, eventually, you'll be doing so while either running on the river here, or along the cliff walls."

Naruto nodded, while still feeling apprehensive about that.

Eragon grinned. "Once all that is done, I'll teach you the way of the sword. Then, you'll be able to have breakfast. Once that's done, I will teach you those things that need a hands-on approach to learn, such as smithing, and caring for your dragon. Finally, you'll end the day by spending two hours carrying water from the river here, up to the top of the cliff, where I have made a basin in a boulder. You will attempt to fill it up... but you can only carry the water with your hands." He said.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "W-what! That's impossible!" He shouted. Eragon growled, his eyes hardening.

"You will do it. Trust me... that particular training will come in very handy, and it's far better then what I did." He said. Naruto just gaped at him, and Eragon shrugged. "You'll end the day with another workout, and then you can go to bed." He said. "Well? Don't just stand there. Get to work!" He shouted.

Naruto just stared at him, before growling, and getting down to start his pushups. "Crazy weirdo sensei." He muttered under his breath, as he began. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back, and looked up, to see Eragon had placed several weights on him.

"I forgot... you'll be doing all this while wearing these fifty pound weights. Wish I had them while training. They'll come in handy for getting used to wearing armor." He said with a mischievous grin, as he sat next to Naruto's dragon, and motioned for Naruto to get the weights on.

Naruto grumbled, as he slid on ankle weights, bracer weights, and a vest that was at a hundred pounds in weight. Then he went back to work, grunting as he lifted his heavier body up off the ground.

Eragon just chuckled, as he looked at the little black dragon. "Well, this will be fun, don't you think?" He asked. The dragon just yawned, and stretched.

Naruto spent two hours on his physical training, as the weights made it hard for him to move fast. By the time he came back, he was sweating, and breathing hard. He dropped on the ground, taking in deep breaths, when a wooden branch carved like a sword landed next to him. He looked at it, then up at Eragon, who held another branch.

"Well? Pick it up." He said. Naruto just groaned.

"I can barely move. Give me a chance to breathe." He said, sitting up. At that moment, Eragon's stick smacked him upside the head. He yelped in pain, and shot up, grabbing his stick to block Eragon's next strike.

"You think an enemy will wait for you to catch your breath? And enemy would kill you any chance they get. You must be ready to fight at any time." Eragon said, as he whirled, rapping Naruto on the shins. Naruto growled, and lunged at Eragon with the branch, only for the older man to not be there.

His eyes shot open, as Eragon's branch smashed into his stomach. when he doubled over, fighting for breath, Eragon's stick smashed into his back. He fell onto the ground, and found Eragon's stick pointed at his neck.

"You're dead. Again." He said, moving back. Naruto slowly stood up, using his stick for support.

"Jeez... mind giving a guy a chance?" Naruto asked. Eragons' response was to rap Naruto's free hand, causing the blonde to yelp in pain.

"If you wanted to be babied in your training, you should have stayed in Konoha. This is the real world. Deal with it." The former Dragon Rider said, as he took up his fighting stance. Naruto did the same, and Eragon sighed, raising a hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay, first off, your stance is completely off. You need to widen your feet. Second, stop holding your arms so rigid like. If I struck hard enough, I could cause the bones to break. Keep a grip on your sword, but keep your limbs loose enough so that when you block, the energy is absorbed through your weapon, and your limbs. That way, it dissipates." Eragon corrected his stance, before holding the stick up. "Now... attack."

Naruto lunged, swing hard. Eragon just knocked it to one side, and struck his arm. "Too much aggression. This is a sword, not a hammer. Attack."

Naruto growled, and attacked again. This time, Eragon blocked, caught his wrist, and twisted it, so Naruto dropped the stick. Immediately, Eragon poked him hard in the chest with his own stick, knocking him back into the river. Naruto came up, sputtering, as Eragon sighed.

"We have a lot of work to do." He said, as he tossed Naruto his training stick.

The sun was out, and shining brightly, by the time they finished. Naruto was a mass of bruises, lumps, and small cuts, when he limped into the dining room, and sat down. Almost immediately, Eragon was pulling him up. "Hold on there, kid. We're not done yet. I need you to go get washed up, and changed into some other clothes. Then, I'm going to teach you how to cook." He said.

Naruto just groaned, as he steadily limped out, and headed down the hallway to a room where Eragon had made a bath a natural hot spring.

He groaned out in pain, as he slowly pulled his clothes off, and slipped into the water in nothing but his boxers. _This guy is going to kill me._ He said.

"**Quit complaining. Nothing worth getting is easy, is it?**" Kyuubi's voice said in his mind. He just growled softly, as he winced, while moving his body.

About twenty minutes later, he entered the kitchen slowly. All ready, a majority of his wounds were healing, or all ready healed.

As he entered, Eragon nodded. "All right. Now, we'll start simple today. Eggs, bacon, and coffee. "He said, as he showed Naruto what to do, by making his own breakfast. Then he sat down, and began eating, while Naruto began trying to cook the same meal. His dragon was busy chewing on a bird it had managed to catch unaware.

Naruto's finished product wasn't exactly something you'd want to serve up to someone else, but neither was it a complete failure. So, after stomaching his food down, he sighed, as he followed Eragon through his cave mansion.

Eragon opened a rather large door, which led into a large room. The room was dominated by a large fire, and anvil in the center of the room. Near it was a barrel of water. Around the room was various hammers, chisels, tongs, and other implements for forging tools and weapons. There was a large bellows to help heat the fire.

Along one wall was a suit of armor that Naruto had never before seen. There was a large shirt of what appeared to be hundreds, if not thousands of tiny metal rings linked together. There was also a type of hood of the same metal rings, along with a leather cap, and a gold and silver helmet. Laying next to them were metal bracers, leather gloves with the same ring like armor, and greaves along with a broad shield with an oak design on it.

But what truly caught his attention was the sword. It was a long bladed sword, sheathed in a dark blue scabbard. The end of the scabbard was capped in a piece of metal shaped like a leaf, while metal vines encircled where the blade's cross guard and the scabbard met. The swords cross guard was curved, and blue in color as well. The hilt seemed to be made of a black material, with four rib shaped pieces of metal holding a blue sapphire in place.

Naruto turned to look at Eragon, who smiled. "My old armor... and my sword, _Brisingr._" As he said the strange word, the fire of the forge seemed to increase, and a glow encircled the sword. Naruto felt a presence of power that quickly faded.

Eragon went to his armor. "I've been all over this land... and no one has ever used armor like my people. This is chainmail, a light, flexible armor, that is capable of bending under slashing attacks, and catching arrows, and other ranged weapons. I've battle tested it against most of the weapons used by this countries ninjas and warriors, and most of them were barely able to scratch it." He said.

Naruto gently touched it. "Wow... it seems so light."

Eragon nodded. "Yes. And it will be one of the things you learn to forge." He said, turning to the anvil, and moving past it. One the other side was a room that was separated by a hanging cloth. Eragon moved it aside, to reveal large clumps of metal, wood, and charcoal.

"This is where I keep the forging materials, as well as fuel for the fires." He said softly, as he moved to the back, checking something covered in the back. He turned, and exited, looking at Naruto. "Now, there are some rules here. Do exactly I tell you. Do not joke around, or mess around. And be careful with everything." He said.

Naruto nodded, and Eragon began explaining, and demonstrating the various tools, and forging processes. Naruto just stood there, listening intently, and occasionally asking questions, which Eragon answered.

When he had finished explaining, Eragon nodded. "Right. Well tomorrow, we'll start with you forging a long knife, before progressing onwards." He said. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"And then I'll get to forge a cool kick ass sword like yours, right?" He asked eagerly.

Eragon sighed, before flicking Naruto's forehead. "IF you're going to act like that, then no. Forging is not just about the finished product. If you pay no attention during the process... then you're product will be bad. Now focus!"

Naruto nodded, and Eragon let out a breath. "Now... go get your dragon, and meet me outside. We need to cover what you need to do to care for her, and such." He said, as he headed off.

Naruto quickly rushed back to the dining room, where his dragon was curled up near the fire. He gently scooped her up in his arms. She opened one eye sleepily, before yawning, and settling her head back down. Naruto carried her outside, where Eragon had lunch waiting, along with several books.

As Naruto sat down, and the dragon slowly crawled down towards the food, Eragon began speaking. "You need to understand a few things first, before we begin. That dragon is not simply a dumb beast of burden. She is a sentient being, like you or me. If anything, she will be more intelligent than either of us."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he scratched the dragon's back. Eragon continued. "Dragons were the first inhabitants, of both Alagaesia, and this continent. They're beginning is with the beginning of this land. They are deeply entwined with the powers of magic, and with nature."

"Dragons can live to be immense ages, and can grow quite rapidly, and to incredible size. They also come in a variety of colors. But each dragon is unique, like each person is unique. Because they are creatures of magic, they can occasionally perform magic. However, it is usually at random, and uncontrollable."

"Lastly. When a dragon hatches for a Rider, a bond is created. She will be able to feel your emotions, read your thoughts, and communicate with you through your mind. This bond is what gives a Rider their ability to use magic. It will also prolong your age, probably making it where you will never die of old age. However... you can still die by poisons... weapons... and possibly illness(1). Because of this bond, though... should you die, so will she. However... if she dies... you will still live." He said softly.

Naruto slowly looked down at the little dragon, who looked up from the meat she was eating, and let out a squeak, before going back to the meat. Naruto slowly looked up.

"B-but... why? T-that... that doesn't seem fair! She should have to die, because of me!" He shouted. Eragon just grinned.

"So, you are concerned for her? That's good. That's very good. It means you will treat her well. Unfortunately, there is no way out of this, Naruto. But do not worry. The demon in you does make it even harder for you to die." He said with a grin.

Naruto slowly nodded, and Eragon began teaching him the various things he needed to know to care for his dragon. Treating scale rot, and cleaning her claws. What plants would help with sickness, or make her ill. Their mating habits, eating habits, and other things.

Naruto nodded, while gently stroking his dragons back. He felt a small nudge against his mind, and he looked at the dragon, whole was pawing his leg. He slowly picked her up, and she squirmed slightly, before climbing on his arm, and then onto his shoulder. She draped herself around his neck, and squeaked happily. Naruto and Eragon both chuckled at this, as Naruto slowly scratched her chin.

"She's really cute." He said.

Eragon nodded. "Yeah. They're cute now. But wait until she's a couple of months old. She'll be bigger than you, by then." He said. "Another thing. You need to help teach her how to understand what you're speaking. I know right now, you can feel a connection to her. What you need to do is open yourself to it. That is one way you'll be able to communicate with her."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he looked at his dragon. She looked at him, and he felt a probing at his mind. Slowly, he opened himself to it, and felt almost like his soul would leave his body.

The dragon shifted, looking around curiously, as Naruto reached out to her mind. _Uhhh... hi?_

The dragon turned to him, and tilted her head. Naruto chuckled nervously, while rubbing the back of his head. _Ummm... my name's Naruto, and... I guess you're my dragon?_ He asked. The dragon nuzzled her head under his chin, and Naruto smiled.

Eragon nodded. "Good, I can sense you've made connection. Now, for the next few hours, I... I..." Eragon stopped, as he started wheezing, and then coughing violently, doubling over.

Naruto, in alarm, got up, and moved to help him. "Sensei, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Eragon breathed heavily, as the coughing fit went away. "M-mostly... I-I'm okay." He said, as he slowly stood up. "Now... as I... was saying... I want you... to talk with her... tell her things... show her some of your memories. Not the harsh ones, but the ones that will help her learn." He said.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? That coughing was pretty bad."

Eragon just waved him off. "I'm fine." He said as he walked off.

Naruto just smiled, as he walked off. "So, let me tell you about the wonders of ramen." He said. The dragon looked at him, her head tilted.

For the next few hours, Naruto talked about anything that came to mind. His friends, his life in Konoha, though he stuck to the good memories there. He also talked about basic things, like trees, food, animals, and all that stuff.

Through it all, his dragon just sat there, listening. And Naruto smiled. He smiled, because he had never had anyone just really sit and listen. Well, one person had.

"I really don't get her, you know? I mean... she's always so quiet, and she's always red, and fainting. I think she gets sick easily, or something, you know? But... it's like, she's always trying to help me... and she actually shares the same nindo, as me, you know? It's cool. And she's really strong too, even if she doesn't know it. Like the time she saved me from those bug users... or when she beat that guy who used magnetic stuff. She's really strong." Naruto said, while gently scratching his dragon's head.

The dragon was making a soft humming sound, almost like a purr. Naruto just smiled, as he leaned back against the tree they were sitting under.

"Yeah... Hinata Hyuuga... she's weird... but she's really sweet."

_Konoha, Training Ground 8_

Kiba lay on the ground, panting heavily, and holding his slightly bleeding arm. He looked up at his sparring partner. "Jeez, don't you think you could take it easy? We're teammates."

His partner looked at him with cold, lavender eyes. "This is the shinobi world. Deal with it." Hinata said, as she turned, sheathing the kunai she had used.

Nearby, Kurenai watched Hinata with worry. She had seen the change in Hinata, and it hurt her deeply, that Hinata had, in other words, become the ideal Hyuuga. When she had returned after a small leave of absence, she had shed her both her coat, and everything that had made her who she was. She had become quite cold, and confident in herself. Her Juuken was flawless, her abilities as a shinobi greatly increased.

But Kurenai would gladly trade all that back, if it meant she could have the Hinata she knew, and had treated like a daughter, when she wasn't her sensei.

Hinata moved away from Kiba, while Shino moved to help him. Kurenai headed to Hinata. "That was impressive. But you should remember that Kiba is a teammate. You don't need to fight him like he's an enemy." She said.

Hinata looked at Kurenai, the cold look in her eyes causing Kurenai to hesitate. "Forgive me, Kurenai-sensei, but are we not shinobi? Do we not put our lives in harm's way every time we accept a mission? If we restrict our spars to not hurting each other, how will that help us out in the field?" She asked.

Kurenai just sighed, as she shook her head. "Hinata... this isn't about being a good shinobi. This is about you hurting over Naruto's death, and you taking out your pain on others, and-."

"I would advise you not to finish your thought, Kurenai-sensei. What happened here is not me letting my pain out on others. It's about me being a real shinobi, and a real Hyuuga. There's no time for silly crushes, or being a weak, shy, stuttering _thing_. What matters is being strong enough to protect your teammates, protect the client, or complete the mission. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own training to do."

Hinata turned, walking away from a stunned, and hurt Kurenai. The scarlet eyes jounin lowered her head, as she shook slightly. _Naruto... if only you had know how much you meant to that girl._ She thought, as Hinata picked up the wrapped package she always carried with her, and then disappeared into the trees. The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha sighed, as she turned to Kiba and Shino.

Meanwhile, a depressed Jiraiya was sitting in a bar, a half empty bottle of sake in front of him, and a few empty ones scattered on the bar in front of him. He slowly looked up through drunken eyes. "Yoush know... I taush Minato everything he knew... Kami he had potensial. But hish son... hish son Naruto... that boy... he had even more potensial then his father... he could have been the greatish Hokage ever!" He said, hiccuping, as he took another swig form his bottle.

A nearby civilian growled. "That demon scum? Heh. I don't care if his parents had been Rikudou Sennin! He's still just a demon who should have been killed when he was born!"

Exactly ten seconds later, the broken body of the man was forcefully sent through the wall of the bar, and into the streets. Jiraiya, having used Rasengan on the civilian, sat down, and started drinking again. Exectly one minute later, five ANBU had surrounded him.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm afraid you have to go with us into custody for attacking, and killing a civilian." The lead ANBU, wearing a tiger mask, said.

Jiraiya slowly stood up. "Lesh me tell yoush guys somethin. Thash guy called Naruto a demonsh... me do... nothing... wrong." He said, before falling unconscious from his alcohol intake. The ANBU sighed, as they carried him away.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was sitting in her office, just staring into space. She slowly looked down at her desk, completely clean of any paperwork. _When did I do it?_ She thought, not remembering how she had automatically filled it all out when it came. She slowly turned towards the window, looking out over the village.

"Why am I even still here?" She whispered, as she leaned her forehead against the window, and a single tear fell down from her eye, and onto the floor.

_The canyon_

Naruto growled, as he felt the water slip through his fingers, as he tried to climb the canyon wall, using chakra. He yelled out in anger, as he turned, to see Eragon sitting nearby, reading a book. "Why am I doing this?"

Eragon didn't even look up. "This training will help you unlock part of being a Dragon Rider. Just keep going. I won't be able to teach you magic until you've filled that basin with water." He said, as he continued to read.

Naruto just growled, as he climbed back down, and got some more water, before trying to climb back up. He managed to get up this time, but when he found the basin, he groaned. It was at least four feet deep, and seven feet in diameter. He dropped his water in, which made a small pitiful damp spot on the basin bottom.

"I... am going to be doing this... _forever_." He said, growling, as he went back down.

He continued doing that for over an hour, getting only a few handfuls, which made a tiny little puddle on the bottom of the basin. By the time he got down the canyon, he was exhausted. Eragon put his book away.

"Enough. That's enough. I want you to finish with another workout, and then take a bath. After that, you'll dismiss your clones, and process the information they've received." He said. "Then we'll see how useful this clone jutsu of yours is."

Naruto wearily nodded, before he set to work. He groaned, as his muscles ached, and he took in deep breaths. Eragon just nodded, while his dragon tilted its head, watching him curiously.

A few hours later, Naruto almost fell into his bath, groaning out as his muscles were soothed by the water. His dragon made a strange squeaking noise, that almost sounded like laughter.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Me feeling like shit that got run over by a wagon." Naruto said. The dragon stopped, feeling Naruto's frustration, and anger, and lowered her head. Naruto sighed, as he moved over to where she was sitting on the side of the tub, and gently stroked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and hurting." He said softly, tickling her chin. She perked up, and affectionately nipped his finger, getting a grin from him.

"**Ugh. How pathetic.**" Came Kyuubi's voice. The dragon perked up, suddenly, and let out a small growl. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey... I think she can hear you." He said. Kyuubi mumbled.

"**OF course she can. That connection between you and her also seems to have connected to me as well. And it's nauseating, seeing you pet her like she were a cat, or something.**"

The dragon growled, and Naruto sensed displeasure coming through their connection, towards Kyuubi. He chuckled. "Looks like we have something in common." He told her.

Kyuubi just growled in disgust, as the fox demon laid its head down._**Laugh now. But soon, I'll be in control of your body, and we'll see what your dragon thinks then.**_

Naruto sighed, as he leaned back, and enjoyed the bath.

When he was done, he got dressed, and entered the library, where Eragon and the clones waited. With a nod, Naruto dismissed them, only to fall to his knees, at the mass of info that assaulted his mind. Eragon moved next to him, as Naruto groaned out in pain.

After a few minutes, he slowly stood up. "I-I'm okay. Just a rush of information." He said.

Eragon nodded, before stepping back. "All right then. Tell me what you have learned."

So, Naruto sorted through the information, and told Eragon about different words he had gained in the Ancient Language. Words like_brinsgr,_ which was fire, and _adurna_, which was water.

Eragon nodded. "Good. You're catching on quickly. I want you to keep doing this, till you can read and write the Ancient Language with ease."

Naruto just nodded wearily, and Eragon smiled. "Rest. You've earned it."

Naruto smiled, and walked off to his room, his dragon around his neck Once he got in, he set the dragon down, before collapsing on his bed. _And that... was only day one._ He though, before falling unconscious.

_Four months later_

Naruto sighed, as he felt the water slips though his hands again. "Kami, how I hate this training." He said to himself, as he started to walk down the cliff side.

In the four months since he had begun training with Eragon, Naruto found himself adjusting to his new training regime. He was now able to keep up with Eragon in their spars, even though he rarely got a hit on his sensei, let alone win a single match. He also found that he loved reading. He had found a few poems and stories Eragon had translated from Elvish, and he found himself enjoying them immensely.

In the forge, he had made a pair of knives, which Eragon had checked over, and announced them to be satisfactory, before melting them down, and having him do them again. Now, the two new knives, reinforced by Eragon, were in Naurto's belt, and never left his side. Unlike kunai, these knives were longer, and sturdier, meaning they would last longer then a kunai, and under more pressure.

As he headed down the cliff, Naruto looked over to his dragon, who was sunning herself on some rocks.

Naruto had no idea dragons grew so fast. By the end of their first week together, the dragon was double its size. By the end of the first month, the dragon was two thirds his size. The cute squeaks had ended, replaced with mighty, and earth trembling roars. She still hadn't breathed fire yet, but Eragon assured that dragons usually didn't breathe fire until they were six months old.

By the end of the second month, the dragon had actually spoken to Naruto through their mental contact. He had been stroking its head, as it lay next to him, and he looked up, to see the sunset, and had whispered, "Beautiful."

"_Yes."_ Came a feminine voice inside his head. His eyes widened, before he looked at the dragon, which was looking at the sunset.

_Was that you?_

"_Yes."_ Came the voice again, as the dragon looked up at him, humor glinting in those golden eyes. Naruto just smiled as he sat back, and stroked its neck.

It was then that Eragon told Naruto he should choose a name for his dragon. The reason he hadn't had Naruto do so earlier was because he needed the dragon's opinion on that as well, as it would be her name. He provided Naruto with a list of possible names.

Naruto and his dragon went down the entire list, and she refused each and every one of them. Finally, Naruto just came up with a name.

"How's Onyxia?" He asked. The dragon lay there, before lifting her head, giving him a smile.

"_Mmmm... it fits."_ She said, before laying her head down.

Naruto smiled, as he looked at Onyxia now. In four months, she was now large enough for him to ride, but he only did so when she asked, since he didn't want to make her feel like a pack mule. He admired her, in the slowly sinking sun.

Her scales were deep black, seeming to reflect the light of the sun, and yet suck it in at the same time. Her teeth and claws were now quite sharp, as were the spikes that ran down her back. Her wing span had grown considerably, and now, she easily flew through the air, soaring.

Naruto remembered their first time flying together.

_Flashback_

_Naruto watched Eragon finish strapping a leather saddle to Onyxia's back. He stepped back, and nodded to Naruto. "Well, get on. We don't have all day." He said._

_Naruto hesitantly approached, and slowly climbed into the saddle_. _His legs slid into restraints, that he and Eragon secured, while he leaned forward, and gripped a pair of hand grips on the saddle. He slowly nodded to Eragon, before looking at Onyxia. "All right... let's go!" He shouted._

_With a roar, Onyxia spread her wings, and gave a mighty flap, while pushing off with all four legs. She continued to flap, gaining altitude, while Naruto hung on for dear life._

_As they went higher, Naruto slowly began to relax, and sat up. His eyes widened, as he looked around, and saw the land around him. "I... It's incredible!" He said._

_Onyxia grinned back at him. "__It is... it is._" _She said._

_Naruto raised his arms up, feeling the air rush around him. He felt so free... so exhilarated. He let out a joyful whoop, as they circled the canyon._

_When they landed, Naruto had a huge goofy grin on his face. "That was incredible! We have to do that again!" He shouted._

_Eragon nodded. "I thought you'd say that."_

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto sighed, as he sat next to Onyxia, and leaned against her side. "What is this suppose to be doing? I mean... its just plain frustrating! WHAT IS IT TEACHING!" He shouted, as he slammed his fist into the raised her head, and nudged him with her snout.

"_Patience, Naruto. I know what Eragon is trying to teach you. Just keep trying._" She said. Naruto sighed, before he got back up, and went to the river.

He growled, as he leaned down, and scooped the water up into his hands, and headed back to the cliff. But just as he was about to reach it, he tripped on a rock, and fell, the water splashing onto the ground.

Naruto lay there, staring at the spilt water. He began to shake, feeling his anger well up inside of him. He also felt something else, as he slowly got to his knees. He growled, his eyes becoming red, as he punched the ground.

"AaaAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, raising up, and screaming at the heavens. And in that moment, a blast of energy engulfed him, and shot at the water, causing it to spurt into the air, and smash into the basin on the top of the cliff.(2)

The power then receded back into Naruto, and he slumped, panting heavily. He heard footsteps behind him, and slowly turned, to see Eragon standing there, looking at him. The two just stared at each other for a few moments, before Eragon grinned.

"You completed your first step in this training. Now... I can teach you... to use magic." He said.

Naruto just slowly nodded, before he slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

**And chapter.**

**Okay then. Let me explain a few things to you guys, so you don't flood your reviews with questions. **

**Point 1. Okay, I know that in the books, it says Riders could only die by blade or poison. Which pretty much translates to this. Riders are immune to dying of old age, and dying of illness. Spells, weapons, accidents that kill, and poison can still kill them. However, I got to thinking, and I realized a illness that could kill a Dragon Rider. I won't reveal it now, but I will soon. But trust me, I think I found a plausible way for an illness to kill a Dragon Rider.**

**Now, for others of you who are wondering about Naruto's training. Most of it is pretty understandable, right? The bit with the carrying water was for him to unlock magic.**

**See, in the books, Brom explains about Dragon Riders and magic. All Riders could use magic. However, they couldn't just automatically use it. For some reason, magic became available to them either through sheer frustration, anger, or in the case of the movie/book, life and death situations. So, young Riders were given frustratingly, pretty much impossible tasks, that would cause them to inadvertently call upon their magic. The thing Naruto was doing was one task I thought up of. Which brings me to Point 2.**

**This was a one time deal, with Naruto's magic doing that. Basically, I felt that if Naruto was infuriated enough, and he was concentrating on the water, his magic, when unleashed for the first time, would automatically do what he was concentrated on. Rest assured, Naruto will never be able to do something like that again, without the Ancient Language.**

**Lastly, Naruto's dragon. I checked the book, and used the passages of Saphira's early growths as a reference for Onyxia's growth here in this story. So pretty much, I'm sure Onyxias growth is about the same as Saphiras was in the book. Not like the movies almost instantaneous growth. **

**Anyways, done with my explanations, hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Birth of a Demon

**LR: So, been a while since me and the buds popped up, and stuff. Sorry about that.**

**MCM: Yeah... it has been a while. Jerk.** **How can I tear Sasuke a new one, if you don't let us hang here?**

**LR:..... yeah. Anyways, something interesting I found out.**

**A couple of people have reviewed, telling me that the name I gave Naruto's dragon.... is the same name of a dragon in Warcraft. Whether it be World of Warcraft, or Warcraft games, I don't know, since I, and this is a shocker, don't play WoW**.

**So, I had no clue that Onyxia was the name of, and I quote from Ultraman Boota Ultimo: ".... the most terrible and cunning of Deathwing's** **children".**

**RS: *Snickers* What a dork you are, Leafie.**

**Leaf growls softly, but is interrupted by MCM chasing Sasuke by, with a chainsaw in hand.**

**LR: Yeah...... anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Birth of A Demon**

It took Naruto a whole day to recover from unlocking his magic. During which, Eragon began explaining what this power was, and the pros and cons of it.

"Magic is something that every Dragon Rider is capable of using. It comes from the bond formed between Rider and Dragon." Eragon said, as they sat in the library.

Naruto just nodded. "Okay. So..... what can it do?"

Eragon shrugged. "Basically..... almost are limits, of course. The first, and most important rule is this: Don't over exert yourself. With magic, your body has a certain limit. If you pass that limit.... you die. No second chances. If you perform a spell beyond your abilities, you die."

Naruto paled. "Umm.... okay.... how do I know what my limits are?"

Eragon moves closer to him. "Well...... there is no definite way to know your limits. But I will say this. Any spell you use will usually equal how much energy it would take for you to perform it physically. That is..... if you were to lift a boulder, it would take you the same amount of magic that it would if you were using your arms and back to lift it. So that could be one way of judging your limits."

Naruto nods. "Okay......... so... how do I perform magic?" He asked.

Eragon nods. "That is where the Ancient Language comes into play. But first, you must actually use your magic. Now...... what I need you to do, is close your eyes, and search through your entire consciousness. Find something that hasn't been there before. It should feel like a lump, or wall in your mind. When you find it, break into it, and draw upon your magic."

Naruto just nodded, before closing his eyes, and searching through his mind. At first, he found nothing, but memories, and the occasional thought.

After ten minutes, he groaned in frustration. "I can't find it." He said.

Eragon shook his head. "Keep trying."

Naruto did so, only to find himself before the gates of Kyuubis cage. The giant fox sneered at him.

"**This is pathetic. You're too stupid, and hyper to think clearly. Now, find this power, and access it all ready.**" The fox said, before moving away.

Naruto turned, and began wandering his mind. He passed many doors, some containing memories, others emotions.

Eventually, he found himself entering a cave, with water dripping to the floor. He looked around, confused, as he continued down, until he came to a wall that seemed to be made of both glass, ice, and stone. Behind it, he could sense the power that had torn through his body recently.

He reached out, and tried to find a way through the wall. There wasn't an opening, and it didn't budge. He growled in frustration, pounding his fist against it.

Finally, he backed up, and created a Rasengan in one hand, before smashing it against the wall. It blew open, and he was blown back by a massive rush of power.

In the physical world, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, feeling the power flow through him. "I.... I think I found it." He said.

Eragon nodded, as he handed Naruto a pebble. "Raise this in the air. The spell is _stenr reisa_."

Naruto looked at the pebble, and then called upon the power he just felt, before he uttered, "_Stenr Reisa!_"

The pebble wobbled into the air, and hung over his palm for a few moments, before dropping back into his hand. Naruto was panting slightly, noticing that his palm had been glowing as he did it.

Eragon smiled. "Well done.... you've begun to use magic. Now, until I say otherwise, the time you spent carrying water to that basin will be split up. Half the time, I want you to meditate, reaching out, and sensing everything around you. The other half of the time, I want you to continually try and make that pebble float over your hand. Once you've master that, we'll move on to your next lessons in magic."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he looked at the pebble. He muttered the words again, and the pebble arose again, dropping soon after, as Naruto struggled to control it. He sighed, before doing it again.

Eragon nodded, as he watched. "Remember, don't push yourself. With magic, if you train to hard, you will die. Know what your body can take, and only go to that limit."

Naruto slowly nodded. "I'll try, but it's usually my norm to push the envelope." He said, putting the pebble into his pocket.

Eragon chuckled. "So I've seen. That is all right, in some of your training. But if you push yourself too hard, you're only hurting yourself, instead of helping. For now, rest, study, and talk with Onyxia." He said.

Naruto nodded, as he stood up, and headed outside, leaving several clones to study. There, Onyxia lay, sunning herself. Naruto softly climbed on her back, and sat at the hollow in her neck.

They stayed that way for several seconds, before Onyxia spoke up. "_I've been thinking.... about what will happen, when we're done training. Will you go back to Konoha?"_

Naruto sighed, as he thought about this, and replied to her._ Well..........I .......I'm not sure. I mean........ I always vowed to be Hokage........ I promised to bring Sasuke back to Konoha..... I have plenty of precious people there..... but..... after training with Eragon-sensei....... I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it to go back. I mean...... I can protect everyone precious to me, even without being Hokage. And.... originally, I wanted to be Hokage, to gain respect, and be acknowledge...... but that's a stupid reason to be Hokage. I can.... I can still protect everyone, and bring Sasuke back, but....... Konoha is my home. Oji-san always told me I need to protect my home._

"_Is that what you want though. Is that what you truly want?_" Onyxia asked.

Naruto looked down. _......... I don't know._

Onyxia let out a huff, and a puff of dark smoke. "_When you do know...... tell me._" She said, before she closed her eyes.

Naruto sat back. His mind began thinking over what he and Onyxia talked about.

When he was very little, he used to ask the old man about what he could do to 'make the bad people stop glaring at him'. Sarutobi's answer was always the same. He need to love and protect the village, and its people, and they would eventually recognize him.

Naruto slowly began to wonder if that was true or not. Now that he thought about, the old man seemed awfully anxious to try and make sure he protected the village as a whole.

Naruto shook his head. "Oji-san would never try to trick me. He was looking out for me." He finally said, as he sat back.

And yet, that train of thought still stayed in the back of his subconscious, as he continued his training for the next six months.

As time went on, Naruto felt that his training was really starting to pay off. He noticed that during his spars with Eragon, he was starting to block more of his attacks, and get a few of his own in. His exercises were becoming less exhausting, and his strength and speed increased dramatically.

But what Naruto really improved in was intelligence. His constant studying led to a better grasp on many things he had never thought were needed, or had even heard of before.

It was a year into his training, when Naruto took the next major step into becoming a Dragon Rider.

Naruto stood there, the carved stick that served as a training sword held steady in one hand, as he watched Eragon. Eragon waited patiently for Naruto to begin another of their spars.

The blonde dragon rider in training charged, making a fast strike at Eragon's head. Eragon parried the blow to one side, and went for an even faster strike at Naruto's neck, which was ducked under. Naruto quickly stabbed at Eragon, who jumped back, before taking a quick step forward, and slashing at Naruto's mid section.

Naruto barely avoided the attack, before readying himself again. He took a slow breath, before he charged again. He slashed at Eragon, who blocked it. Naruto quickly slashed upwards, knocking the wooden stick in Eragon's hands upwards, before reversing and slashing down.

Eragon leaned back, but not entirely fast enough. The tip of Naruto's branch drew across his chest, signaling that Naruto would have left a cut across Eragon's chest.

Eragon nodded, as he readied himself again. Naruto did the same, as the two faced each other. They both charged, and swung, but Eragon was rewarded with his sword getting Naruto's left biceps, while Naruto barely missed Eragon's head. The two turn, and faced each other, before they charged, and attacked again. They both struck each other's 'sword', and the two branches shattered under the blow.

Eragon smiled, tossing the broken branch aside. "Now..... you are ready for the next step." He said, panting lightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What step?"

"Making... making your..." Eragon suddenly doubled over, coughing, and hacking blood up onto the ground. Naruto was at his side instantly, doing his best to help. Eragon collapsed against him, breathing heavily, and coughing the whole time. Onyxia let out a worried huff, as she rushed over, seeing if she could help.

"Sensei? Eragon?! What's wrong?!" Naruto shouted. Eragon weakly pointed to the cave.

"I-inside.... get me.... *cough* inside." He said.

Naruto carried Eragon inside, and following his directions, to a smaller room, that had medicinal herbs in here. Eragon pointed to a vial with a black liquid in it.

Naruto set Eragon down, grabbed the vial, and came back. "How much?" He asked.

Eragon weakly took the bottle, and drank it all, before he fell back, his coughing subsiding. He laid there, his chest heaving, as he took deep breaths.

Onyxia's presence entered Naruto's mind. "_Is he all right?_"

_I'm not sure. _Naruto answer, as he looked at his teacher. "Sensei..... what is wrong with you?" He asked quietly.

Eragon looked at him. "...... I'm dying." He said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what? How? You can't be dying, not unless you were poisoned, or something."

Eragon shook his head. "Y-you're wrong...... D-dragon.... dragon riders... are immune to disease....... except........ except.... except a rare one.... that is found in this country...... a disease..... that feeds off of..... chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened. "B-but... how can it affect you?"

Eragon chuckled weakly. "B-because.......magic and chakra..... are a lot alike." He said. "If.... if I still had Saphira.... our.... our bond would make me immune..... but.... without her.... this disease.... it eats away at chakra.... growing stronger, and consuming more.....with magic... it is the same. Soon..... maybe a year, maybe a day..... but soon.... my magic.... and my life.... will be completely consumed."

Naruto sat there. "I.... isn't there something I can do? A spell.... or potion, or...... I could take you to Konoha, and-."

"No..... I've all ready tried...... the elves and other great healers of Alagaesia know nothing of this disease, and thus, know no remedy....... and the doctors here.... even Tsunade of your village..... doesn't know how to stop it. They only know how to slow it down... in hopes of a cure, or that it will go away." He said, as he slowly sat up, breathing heavily.

Naruto looked down. "I....I'm sorry, sensei. I wish I had the strength to help you." Onyxia also felt saddened.

Eragon smiled weakly. "Don't.... don't worry about it. For now.... get me to the kitchen..... and we'll talk about.... your next training step."

Naruto nodded, as he helped Eragon up, and supported him to the kitchen. There, the blonde began making food for breakfast, after giving Eragon some water to drink.

The old Rider looked up. "Now..... you're next step..... is to forge your own sword." He said, as he sipped on the water, occasionally coughing softly, as his throat was still hoarse from the early coughing fit.

Naruto looked up. "Really?" He asked. "Are you sure I'm ready? I mean.... I've gotten better at forging, but.... I don't know if I can do that."

Eragon chuckled softly. "Well, I'll be there to help you. But yes..... you need to forge your own sword, and from now on, we'll be sparring with real weapons. Don't worry," He said, as he saw the face Naruto made at that, "there is a spell to blunt the weapons. They'll still be able to break bones, and leave bruises, but they won't be able to cut."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Okay. We start tomorrow?"

Eragon shook his head. "Yes. This must be done, and soon. This is something I must help you with." He said.

Naruto just nodded, slowly, as he placed a of bowl of stew in front of Eragon, and sent another down for himself. Eragon immediately dug into his food.

"Okay.... now, I'll be there to help guide you through the process, and step in when necessary. But you must make the blade, so you'll be able to make a sword that fits your style. I'll help you achieve that." He said. "First.... your sword style seems to mostly involve fast slashing and hacking attacks, but you throw in a few thrusts to change things, and catch your opponents off guard. At the same time, you also sometimes throw in your taijutsu. I also notice you tend to favor longer swords, being able to attack your foes with a bit more distance, and keeping them from getting close enough to attack you."

Naruto nods. "Yeah. The way I figure it, if I can move fast enough, while keeping them from attacking me with a longer weapon, I'll have an advantage."

Eragon grins. "And you do. Unless the enemy is faster than you. Then, they can get past your swings, and gut you. But still, I like your thinking."

They finished up, and Eragon slowly stood up. "I must rest, and regain my strength. Continue with your other training methods. Tomorrow, after you're done with your physical training, we will begin."

And Eragon kept his word. As soon as Naruto had finished training, and they had finished breakfast, Eragon led Naruto to the forge room. Naruto began reaching for one of the heavy leather aprons, but Eragon stopped him. "No. Use your clones to carry out the equipment, fuel, and raw materials. For a Rider's blade..... we must have the flames of a dragon, during the forging process." He said.

Naruto just looked at him, before creating over a hundred clones, which began gathering everything, and taking it outside.

There, Eragon had Naruto set everything up, while he asked Onyxia to move some of the larger boulders and other rocks to create a fire pit, and a smelter for the metal ore. Once that was done, he laid coal on it, as Naruto set up the anvil and water trough.

Eragon nodded. "Good. Now, choose the ore for your sword, while I begin the fire. Don't be hasty about this. The metal of your word will determine its strength in battle, and can affect it during the forging process. Find the metal that you think bests suit your blade." He said, as he began laying small branches in the fire pit/smelter.

Naruto began examining each ore, judging it, by lifting it, and trying to test its strength. He finally settled on one, and moved it away from the others, while Eragon started the fire.

As the fire began to grow, Eragon added larger branches, watching the flames, and occasionally stirring them. An hour later, as the wood burned down to a bed of coals, Eragon nodded to Naruto, who added the metal he had chosen to the fire. Immediately, he and Eragon took up positions at each of the large bellows on each side, and began to pump, blowing fire onto to the ore. After half an hour, Eragon stopped to shovel some coal on.

For a few hours, they continued this work, though Eragon had to stop several times, as he was still weak from the attack he suffered the previous day.

Eventually, Eragon stopped them, as the metal had melted into a liquid pool, which had gathered in a trough at the bottom of the smelting pit. He and Naruto began shoveling the coals out, dropping them into the water barrel, and exposing the metal. Eragon looked up at the sky, "We shall wait for it to cool, and for darkness to come. That way, we can better judge the metal, as we work."

Naruto looked at him. "Where did you learn all this? Is it part of being a Dragon Rider?" He asked, as they sat down, and drank and ate.

Eragon smirked. "Yes.... I learned the art of smithing from one of the greatest blacksmiths there was in Alagaesia. Rhunon was an elf lady, who was a master smith, and forged many, if not all of the Rider's swords. She helped me forge my own sword, Brisngr. After the war.... I traveled back to the woods of Du Weldenvarden, back to their city of Ellesmera..... and I studied with her for many months, if not years. She taught me everything that I am teaching you."

Onyxia came over. "_Would it not have been easier for me to have simply melted it with my flames?_" She asked.

About five months ago, Onyxia finally breathed fire, when she was laughing at Naruto, who had been over eager during a spar, and ended up with his face in the river, and his butt in the air. After that, she began breathing fire whenever she could, amazed that she was doing this, and proud that she now was a full dragon.

Naruto relayed the question, and Eragon smiled. "I remember asking Rhunon that same question. She told me what I will tell you. If we did that, we may not have been able to judge when the metal was right, and it could have been too soft to use at all. As I told Naruto, we will need your flames. Just not yet."

Onyxia slowly nodded, as she opened her wings. "_Then I shall go hunt. Let me know, when you need me._" She said, as she flew off. Naruto just nodded, as he sat back, and talked with his sensei.

As the sun began to set, the canyon wall hid it from view, throwing the canyon into early darkness. As it did, Eragon nodded to Onyxia, who had returned from her hunt about an hour earlier.

The black dragon pried the solidified mass of metal and set it on the ground. Eragon nodded. "Good. Now, we need to break it into smaller pieces. Onyxia, if you please."

The dragon nodded, as it began stomping on the metal, breaking it into fist sized pieces. When she was done, Eragon sorted through them, and separated them into two groups.

"The softer bits will be used in the center of the blade, allowing the sword to flex under impacts, and prevent it from breaking. The harder parts will be the cutting edge, which must remain rigid."

Naruto nodded, as Eragon laid the bits onto the forge. The former Dragon Rider nodded to Onyxia. "Now, we need your flames."

The dragon grinned, and let forth a tiny stream of fire, onto the bits of metal. Eventually, they all became cherry red in color, and Eragon quickly told Onyxia to stop. Naruto moved forward, and with a sledge hammer, began pounding the pieces into quarter inch think plates. After he finished pounding one, he would put it into the water trough.

When all were done, Eragon instructed him to pull them out, and use a sandstone to scour the black scales that had formed from the rapid cooling. When that was done, the pieces were sorted again.

Eragon closed his eyes. "We have a problem. There is more soft metal then hard here...... we won't have enough for a long enough sword, with two cutting edges."

Naruto nodded. "Then let's make it with one." He said.

Eragon looked at him, before nodding. "All right. We'll work on the cutting edge first, and then the main part.

The metal was reheated, and forged together into a bar, which was continually worked over, and over, being reheated, folded, and hammered. All the while, Eragon taught Naruto the spells to reinforce the metal and the sword. Eragon sung them at first, as Naruto memorized them, and got them right. Then Naruto took over, as the cutting edge of the sword was crafted.

The next day, while his clones studied. He and Eragon again worked on the sword, finishing the first stage of the cutting edge, and beginning the main body of the sword. The softer bits were also reheated, folded, and hammered.

The process was slow, allowing Naruto to take his time, and ensure that his mistakes were few, and rare. Eragon carefully directed him, helping him when need be.

By the end of the week, the two sections were done, and Eragon directed Naruto on putting them together. The cutting edge was folded into a v, and the body of the blade was laid inside the v section. The whole thing was reheated, and Naruto hammered the pieces together, helping the blade take its shape.

Eventually, Eragon stopped Naruto, and directed him to fine tune the shape of the sword with a series of smaller strikes along key areas, to help finish the shape of the sword. Onyxia helped with small bursts of flame over each area.

When that was done, Eragon took the currently finished product, and began to file away at the imperfect edges of the sword, giving it a clean edge. Naruto looked at him questioningly, and Eragon smiled.

"You're wondering why I don't let you do this, yes? It's because you aren't skilled enough for the delicate work...... yet. You are quite good with the hammer and tongs.... but the file and draw knife are still beyond your reach. Do not fret.... you will learn these tools one day." He said. "In the meantime, ready the covering."

Naruto nodded, as he mixed together the concoction that would help control how much heat certain parts of the blade received, during the next heating.

When Eragon was done, the cutting edge of the blade received a coat, with more being added along the center and other side of the blade. Then the whole thing was left to dry, before Eragon told naruto to gently draw it through the fire towards him.

Naruto did this, and flipped the sword over, doing it along the other side. This was repeated, until the areas of the sword received the proper heating. Then the blade was cooled, and heated again, before being doused again.

After that, the blade was polished, before Eragon nodded, as he took it.

"This.... is a fine blade. Of course, it is nowhere near the abilities of Rhunon. But..... you will find very few..... if any swords, that will match this in strength, or cutting power." He said, examining it, before looking at the sky. "Go, and rest..... this has been a tiring experience for you. Tomorrow....... tomorrow, you shall have your sword."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he stumbled inside. In his mind, he heard Onyxia chuckle. "_You really are tired, Naruto. If anything, you would have gladly slept on broken rocks._"

"**Bah..... all this excitement and exhaustion over a piece of steel. If you just used me, you wouldn't need to go through all this.**" Kyuubi said, growling angrily.

Naruto just sighed. "Furball..... for once in your life.... please....... SHUT UP!" He shouted, before dropping on his bed, and almost instantly passing out, never hearing Onyxia's roaring laughter, or the howls of rage from the Kyuubi.

_The next morning, 27th day of forging_

Naruto yawned, as he sleepily stumbled into the dining room. He stopped, when he saw Eragon there.

The older Dragon Rider smiled, as he held up a long wrapped shaped. "This...... is yours." He said.

Naruto looked at it, before gently taking the object. His hands began to shake, as he unwrapped it. As the final wrapping fell away, he gasped.

In his hands was the sword, in a scabbard made from polished and hardened wood.. The hilt, being a full foot long, was also jet black, with silver trimming along the edges. The center of the hilt bulged out, before it slimmed down, and then flared out at the pommel, and the circular silver hilt guard. The hilt was wrapped in black leather, to better aid in gripping.

The scabbard was jet black, with a silver cap at the end, and a silver ring around the top, where it met the hilt guard. The scabbard was wide, about three inches, and was three and a half feet long. The end of the scabbard tapered down from the top, and came to a point with the bottom.

Naruto gently grasped the hilt, before drawing the sword from its sheathe. The blade, like the scabbard and hilt, was black. It looked like black onyx, reflecting the light like a crystal.

The blade of the sword was narrower then the scabbard, being about one and a half inches long from the cutting edge to the back. The blade curved gently back.

Towards the point of the blade, about seven inches below it, the back of the blade flared out, before running straight towards the point. The cutting edge tapered down to meet the bottom, creating the point.

Naruto examined the blade, grinning softly. "It's incredible." He whispered.

Eragon smiled. "Yes.... it is. And you need to name it." he said softly.

Naruto thought for a few minutes, before smiling. "_Vindr._ Because like me..... you will feel the rush of wind over you." He said softly.

Eragon smiled. "A good name. A good name. Now come..... let us test your sword."

Naruto grinned in anticipation. "Yes, sensei." He said.

_In Oto_

Sasuke entered Orochimaru's throne room, and stood in front of him. "You called me?" He asked simply.

The snake sannin grinned, even as he felt the pain shooting through him. His body was rejecting him, and it was time to gain his true and ultimate form. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. It seems that.... unfortunately, my time is running out. It is time for me to change bodies....... and you know what that means, don't you?"

Sasuke growled. "You promised to help me defeat my brother first. Then I would give you my body." He said angrily.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, I know, Sasuke. But it seems I can't hold up my end of the bargain."

Sasuke growled, before smirking. "Gee..... that's too bad." He said, as a lightning covered fist ripped through the back of the throne, and Orochimaru's chest.

The Sasuke in front of him disappeared in a poof of smoke, as the real Sasuke stood behind the throne, his left arm now covered in blood, and bits of flesh. "It seems I can't either." He whispered to the shocked sannin.

"B-but.... h-how? W-why?" Orochimaru choked out. Sasuke just chuckled darkly.

"All the times I saw that dobe use Shadow Clones, when I had my Sharingan activated.... I picked it up, and kept it as an ace in the hole. As for why.... again, the dobe...... he was my greatest rival.... and the greatest test of my power. I had planned to fight him, before I took on Itachi. But because of you.... he's gone. You took something from me, so now I'm doing the same to you." He said, as he ripped out his hand, and drove another Chidori through the snake sannin's head, causing it to explode.

Kabuto rushed in, to see Orochimaru's headless corpse slumped in the throne, with blood seeping from both the neck and chest wound. Sasuke was walking towards him, covered in blood, flesh, and brain matter.

He passed Kabuto, before stopping. ".......... do you wish to avenge your master?" He asked softly.

Kabuto just stood there, and Sasuke sighed. "That's what I thought." He said, as he left for his room. _It's time I move on. Orochimaru had nothing left to teach me, so now....... I start the hunt again._

_Eragon's Cave, 1 year later_

Naruto slowly stirred the soup that was simmering in a cauldron over the fireplace in the kitchen. His eyes were glazed slightly, as he thought about the last year of his life.

His training had gone well, after the forging of his sword. Eragon had taught him a spell, that could block the edge of their weapons, preventing them from slashing, cutting, or hacking. Then, they had begun their spar.

Naruto was amazed at the speed and strength Eragon wielded his sword _Brisngr_. Naruto had thought he had grown to be a match for Eragon before, but now he saw the old Dragon Rider had been holding out on him.

After a few weeks of spars, Naruto had finally gotten use to _Vindr_, and then Eragon made it more difficult. He began training Naruto to fight while wearing armor. He had Naruto wear only chainmail at first, and then proceeded to add bracers, greaves, pauldrons, a helmet, and then a shield. Naruto would get used to each added armor piece, move to the next, and find himself again being smacked around, until he grew used to the next armor piece.

His studying of the Ancient Language also picked up as well, and his repertoire of spells grew with his increase in knowledge and magic.

Onyxia continued to grow as well, becoming larger, faster, stronger, and wiser. The two were like brother and sister, always joking and scolding each other.

But as Naruto and Onyxia grew stronger, Eragon's health began to deteriorate. His coughing fits grew more frequent, and his strength began to fail him. Not even a month ago, he had become bedridden. Now, Naruto spent his time caring for his teacher, along with training.

The soup finished, and Naruto slowly poured some into a bowl, before carrying the bowl to Eragon's room. There, the Dragon Rider lay, his breathing shallow, his skin pale, and glistening with sweat.

As Naruto sat beside him, one brown eye opened, and focused on him. Eragon grunted softly, as he titled his head towards Naruto. "Don't bother..... I won't keep it down anyways." He said tiredly, his voice revealing the weakened state he was in.

Naruto shook his head. "You need your strength." He ladled some soup into a spoon, and held it to Eragon's mouth, but the old man shook his head.

"No...... I don't need it. Naruto..... I'm not going.... to last the day. This is my end." He said.

Naruto shook his head. "You're going to last a while still, sensei. Just eat."

Eragon closed his eyes. "No..... Naruto, this is my end........ I've lived far too long now........ it's my time." He whispered. "It's time.... time for me, to rejoin my dragon, Saphira..... and my loved ones."

Naruto closed his eyes, as tears began to form. "But..... I can't lose you.... sensei..... you've been like a father to me. Please..... I need you."

Eragon chuckled softly. "And you.... have been an excellent student..... and son. But..... I can't be around forever. I must.... make way for the new. Naruto....... I've seen the conflict in you. You're a good person....... and I know, that you'll be the one to help bring peace to the world. I trust you." He whispered.

Naruto just sat by his side, talking softly to him, even as Eragon's eyes closed, even as his limbs fell limp, and even when his breathing stopped.

Naruto sat there for an hour, staring at the body of his sensei for the past two years. He closed his eyes, as the silent tears fell.

That night, he and Onyxia dug a grave on the top of the cliff. Naruto and some clones reverently placed Eragon's body in it, the old Rider's blade laid on top of his chest. Naruto used magic to fill in the grave, and create a tombstone, that read:

_Here lies Eragon Shadeslayer_

_Sensei, Father_

_He will be forever missed_

After burying his sensei, Naruto sat in silence, near Eragon's grave. He knew Onyxia was crouched near him, and he sighed, as he turned to face her.

"So..... what now?" He asked softly.

The black dragon shrugged. "_I'm not sure. All I know is..... I go where ever you do. But..... let me ask you this..... do you really wish to return to Konoha?_"

Naruto looked at her, as he thought about it. ".........no........ no, I don't. That village...... they attacked me.... they starved me, beat me, treated me like trash. They would gladly piss on my dying body, but would praise a traitor like Sasuke. After all I've done for them.... if I came back, the councils would probably say I deserted Konoha, and tried to execute me." He said in anger, as memories of his past in Konoha surfaced. He began to unconsciously draw upon Kyuubis chakra.

Inside, Kyuubi felt the swirl of sadness and anger that Naruto was feeling. It felt the drain of its power, and it smirked. "**Now...... now is my time. With his spirit and resolve so weakened..... I'll BE FREE!**"

It roared, slamming its chakra against the cage and seal that held it with in Naruto's body.

Outside, Naruto growled, before stiffening, and then groaning in pain. He doubled over, dropping to the ground.

"_Naruto? NARUTO!_" Onyxia shouted, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong.

Naruto found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage, as the giant fox slammed more chakra against the cage bars. The chakra outside the cage, that Naruto had drawn upon, was all ready growing, feeding off the sadness and anger Naruto had been feeling.

The Kyuubi grinned at Naruto. "**Soon, little mortal. Soon, I'll destroy this seal. Then I'll devour your soul, and take your powers as my own!**" The Kyuubi began a new assault, as some of the chakra shot at Naruto.

Naruto quickly raised one hand. "_Skolir Eka!_ (Shield me)"

Kyuubis chakra smashed against an invisible field, and recoiled. Naruto smirked. "You best stop, Kyuubi. If I run out of magic, we both die."

Kyuubi grinned. "**I don't need to defeat you. I just need to stop you, while I destroy this seal!**" Again, more chakra attacked Naruto, while Kyuubi continued it's assault against the seal.

Naruto tried to attack, but the chakra continually countered, and set him on the defensive. The paper seal continued to deteriorate, and more chakra came to attack Naruto.

The giant fox grinned. "**Give it up, Naruto. Your moment of weakness has-**." The Kyuubi was interrupted by a roar, and a blast of flames, which drove the red chakra back.

Onyxia appeared in Naruto's mind, crouched protectively on front of Naruto. "_Are you okay?_" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "We need to stop him! He's trying to destroy the seal!"

Onyxia nodded, as she attacked. Naruto did the same with a blast of black fire from his hands.

The Kyuubi roared, sending its chakra to counter their attacks. "**Give it up! I am the strongest of the biju! I won't be stopped!**"

Naruto growled, as he increased the power of his attacks. "I won't stop! I won't let you out, and I won't let you hurt those who are precious to me!" He shouted.

Kyuubi roared. "**You're nobody! Who do you think you are to stand against me!**" It roared, as it pushed Naruto and Onyxia back.

The two struggled, and Naruto slowly pushed back. "I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted, as his power built up against the Kyuubi. "I am the student of Eragon Shadeslayer!" He began to push the Kyuubis power back. "And I...... AM....... A DRAGON RIDER!" He roared, as he and Onyxia pushed all their power against Kyuubis.

There was a flash of red and white light, and then all was silent.

* * *

**Okay......I think I jumped around a little too much in this chapter. The problem is, there is nothing I can really chop out of here, without trying to write a new chapter. And that wouldn't work at all, because it would really screw up the flow of my story.**

**So, I think I'm in a lose-lose situation here. Hopefully, I'm either wrong, or if I'm right, that I at least chose the lesser of two evils. Guess I'll find out from you, the reviewers.**

**So, hope you enjoy, and see you all next time.**

**Oh, and the forging scene? It did use Brisingr as reference, so there is similarity. However, it's not ripped off. **


	5. Fate of A Mother

**This is the chapter many of you have been anticipating. This chapter is where the cast of Konoha comes back into play, and you all get to see what Hinata has become.**

**Now, I know most of you aren't happy with what's happening to her. Well........ you'll have to wait and see what I do to her. Unless I've all ready told you, then you know.**

**MCM: What about me?**

**Leaf: Oh right. MCM here has a announcement.**

**MCM: Hey guys. I just wanted to mention this incredible doujin artist I found on Deviant Art. His user name is mattwilson83, and the doujin is The NaruHina Chronicles. Just look for naruto: naruhina ch01 cover.**

**Leaf: Right. Also, As I said in my Wizard of Kitsune chapter, wolves134 is looking for someone who is interested in helping, or writing a fanfic idea of theirs. If you're interested, give them a look. I'd write it, but I'm a little swamped, as it is.**

**RS: Yeah. What with mourning over the fact that you don't have a gi-**

**Leaf: *shoots RS with a tranquilizer gun* Yeah. So anyways, in this chapter, all of them are..... 18? Yeah. All the Rookie Nine are now 18, and unless I describe otherwise, they're in their Shippuden outfits. On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fate of A Mother**

_Two years later_

The forest surrounding Konoha was relatively peaceful. The birds chirped, and deer, rabbits, and other woodland wildlife continued to search for food, and run and hide from becoming it.

In one part of the forest, a similar chase was happening. Only the predator wasn't going to eat its prey.

An Iwa chuunin stumbled through the trees, running for dear life. Blood soaked his right arm, and covered his face and chest. He panted, as he stumbled, but got back up, and continued running.

Behind him, a shadow moved through the trees, tracking the stumbling and running chuunin.

The Iwa chuunin fell into a small stream, and gasped, as he struggled back up, splashing water everywhere. He quickly started running, before dropping behind a fallen log, and gripped a kunai in his good hand. He slowly lifted himself, and peeked over the log.

All was still and silent, save for the small stream, and his breathing. He kept watching for a few minutes, before sighing, and settling down. "L-lost her." He whispered in relief, as he slowly began to get up.

Almost as soon as he was on his feet, and pair of kunai struck his kneecaps, piercing and shattering them. A pair of shuriken embedded themselves into his chest, knocking him off his feet, and sprawling over the log. He screamed in pain, as blood seeped from his legs, chest, and mouth.

A figure dropped from the trees, landing in front of him. He slowly lifted his head, grunting in pain. His hazy vision took in his assailant.

The figure was a young woman, clothed in form fitting dark blue pants, black sash around her middle, and long sleeved top. The top was open from the neck to above her chest, with a mesh shirt visible under the top. She had dark blue sandals on her feet, and black ninja gauntlets on her forearms, which covered the back of her palms, to below the elbows. On her thighs was a pair of holsters for kunai and shuriken.

Her lower face was covered in dark blue face mask, with a black colored demonic looking mouth on it. Her indigo hair, which was pulled back into a long braid, was covered in a bandana style blue headband. The metal was dulled, but the symbol of Konoha still shone bright from the middle of it.

She slowly reached over her shoulders, where a pair of hilts could be seen, held in a custom double sheathe on her back. The hilts were wrapped in blue cloth, with a white Hyuuga symbol on each.

She pulled the blades out, revealing a pair of Hook Swords. Each one had kanji inscribed along the flat of the blades: 'Innocence Lost'.

The girl approached, as the Iwa ninja trembled in fear. "The Blue Demon." He whispered.

The girl looked down at him. Her eyes would be called lavender, but they were ice cold, making them look almost white. She stared at him, as she approached him.

He whimpered in fear. "P-p-please....... mercy."

She looked at him, before suddenly dropping to one knee, burying the dagger point of one of her swords into his chest. "I don't give mercy." Hinata Hyuuga whispered to him, as the life began to fade from his eyes.

_In a clearing to the south_

Kurenai Yuuhi sighed, as she looked around the clearing.

Team 8 had been through some rough times, in the past 4 years, since the announcement had been made of Naruto's death. Hinata had disappeared, then come back, but as a cold person. She no longer smiled, rarely spoke, and seemed focus on one thing: training.

She had been really hurt by this change, as Hinata had been like a little sister, or daughter, to her. Kiba and Shino found it strange, and a little bit difficult to work with Hinata, as she now seemed to assert herself during missions, and mostly focused on defeating their enemies, instead of supporting and helping them. She still did her job, so Kurenai couldn't complain, especially since Hinata had made jounin recently.

But as she looked around at the three dead bodies of the Iwa shinobi they ran into, she could only sigh, and wish again that Naruto had stayed in the village.

Soon, Hinata returned, not caring about the blood on her clothing. The face mask she wore had been pulled down, as she drank some water from a canteen. "I got the fourth one. Left him where I dropped him." She said nonchalantly, as she put the canteen away.

Team 8 had been on a supply mission, to one of their border outposts. Things had been heating up between Konoha and Iwa recently. Iwa shinobi had been harassing border posts along their border, along with Suna's border as well. Team 8, now renamed Team Kurenai, had been sent to resupply one of the major border posts, when they had been attacked by this team of Iwa shinobi.

Kiba and Shino were both standing to one side, talking quietly.

"I'm telling you man, at this rate, Hinata is going to get herself killed. We need to talk to her." Kiba said impatiently.

Shino shook his head. "Kiba, we've been trying for almost four years. Hinata has shut herself off from everyone. Even Kurenai-sensei, and her sister, Hanabi. Those two were closest to her, and even they can't get her to talk."

Kiba growled. "You know, if Naruto had just stayed in Konoha, this-."

A kunai struck the tree near his head, and he turned, to see Hinata looking at him. "Do not talk about Naruto-san like that. He left on an ordered training mission. If he hadn't, he would have been arrested for treason." She said, as he came over, and yanked the kunai out of the tree.

Kiba, now pale, just nodded. Hinata turned away. "Kurenai-san, we should move on. We need to reach the border post."

Kurenai just nodded. "All right. Let's move team." She said.

Kiba and Sino nodded, ad headed off, after Hinata, who had taken point. Kurenai sighed again, as she followed.

_Konoha_

Sakura sat in front of the memorial stone, sighing softly. On it, she stared at one name for a long time. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

The now chuunin kunoichi looked behind her, to three logs. She slowly stood up, straightening her black shorts, white apron like skirt, and red sleeveless top. Her short pink hair ruffled slightly in the breeze under her red clothed headband. She approached the logs, and fondly touched the center one.

It had been here that Team 7 had become a team. Here, where a fangirl, a brooding avenger, and a hyperactive jinchuuriki had become a team. She closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her.

_Naruto....... I'm sorry...... I'm sorry, for so many things..... I just wish I could tell you_. She thought, as she turned, and began to walk away.

It seemed that Konoha, on the whole, was affected by the loss of Naruto. The whole village seemed darker, with less cheer. But the most affected were those closest to him.

Rock Lee seemed to have lost some of his usual enthusiasm, as had his sensei. They both had proclaimed Naruto 'the most youthful person they had known'. Now, Lee, a chuunin wore a dull orange chuunin vest, and changed the cloth of his headband to orange, to pay tribute to him.

Neji had been badly affected, both with the loss of the one who changed him for the better, and the change that his cousin took. He had been trying to become a better cousin towards her, training and talking with her. But Naruto's death had hardened Hinata's heart, and now, she was close to no one. The now jounin found himself comforting Hanabi, and looking after Hiashi, who had taken to drinking each night.

Kiba had taken to pranking, leading the disheartened Konohamaru Corp in pranking the village. Always, they left behind a grinning blonde fox, as their mark.

Shino had not changed much, though he did stiffen at the mention of Naruto. He also seemed to have opened a bit more to the others.

Ino and Tenten both were saddened by the loss of Naruto, especially when the stories of what he had gone through reached them. The two chuunin kunoichi felt especially sick, since the shop Tenten worked at had actually sold weapons at a discounted price, if they were used against the 'demon brat'. Ino felt sick, because her mother had constantly ranted about Naruto, saying he should be arrested, or killed.

Chouji had been devastated by the loss of his ramen eating buddy, and had actually stayed away from Ichiraku for a while after that, as the memories of their times eating there were too painful.

Shikamaru had been upset, as Naruto had been a good friend. Like Chouji, Naruto had been Shikamaru's counterpart. Naruto was loud, energetic, and not entirely bright. Shikamaru was quiet, lazy, and smart. The loss of his friend had quieted Shikamaru, and caused him to focus more on his training then before.

Kakashi had been absolutely devastated at the loss of Naruto. He knew he had been a bad sensei, when he abandoned Naruto for Sasuke in the Chuunin Finals. He had sworn after that, to begin teaching Naruto anything he could. But the Suna/Oto Invasion had caused their forces to be stretched, and so he would try to train Naruto whenever he had the time.

Now, he realized he would never get to make things up to Naruto. Even worse, Naruto had been the son of his sensei, his father figure, when his dad had passed away. He felt stupid, for not realizing it. Now, he spent more and more days just staring at the memorial stone.

Iruka had also been deeply hurt by the loss of his 'younger brother'. As soon as the Academy Year had ended, he had transferred to field duty, and then quickly honed his skills, before achieving the rank of jounin.

Ichiraku ramen had actually shut down for a short while, after Naruto's death. When it finally opened, the place had been repainted orange and blue, in honor of Naruto. A memorial plaque had been placed in the entrance, and now, anyone who referred to Naruto as the 'demon brat', 'monster', or anything else was kicked out with extreme prejudice.

Jiraiya had been convicted of murdering a civilian, but because of his strength, the Civilian Council had merely banished him from Konoha for a year. Even after the banishment was lifted, Jiraiya never returned to Konoha. He still sent messages in, but no one had seen the Toad Sage since.

Tsunade had taken to heavy drinking again, even worse than before. There were times where she was unconscious for hours, having blacked out form her sake consumption. Shizune had tried to cheer her mentor up, but to no avail

Sakura stifled her tears, as she turned, and headed back towards town. She needed to get to the Hospital, for her shift. Ever since Naruto's death, the Civilian Council, and the Shinobi Elders, had been using Tsuande's grieving as a chance to gain more power, while she was distracted. Slowly, Tsunade's position was becoming little more than a figure head.

This had also led to some of the other villages, like Iwa and Kumo, becoming more aggressive. They sensed that Konoha was growing weak, and so, they began to harass Konoha's forces and borders. Oto had been silent for a while, as news spread of Orochimaru's death, at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. This had caused Konoha to gain hope that Sasuke would return. But instead, he had disappeared, with only sporadic sightings all over the map.

Now, Oto had begun to harass Konoha as well. It was rumored that a new leader had taken over, and was rebuilding Oto, for an attack against Konoha.

Because of all these threats, Konoha's forces were tightening up. All medical ninjas were to be on time, and ready, in case a team came in with injured, or with injured captives.

As Sakura entered town, she stopped, as she heard a pair of chuunin discussing something.

"It seems the Demon Dragon Rider has struck again." One said

"Yeah.... look at that. Got himself an SS-rank in the Bingo Book." The other replied, holding the book.

Sakura shivered, at the mention of that name.

About two years ago, a mysterious figure had emerged from nowhere. A mercenary, standing over 6 feet tall, wearing demonic black armor, and rumored to have a black dragon as his or her pet.

He had started off as rumors, small stories of a warrior dealing with bandits and rogue ninjas for poor villages. Then slowly he grew, taking out bigger and larger targets. He hadn't gotten everyone else's attention until about a year ago.

A group of Kumo ninjas found the mutilated, and rotting corpses of two Akatsuki members. Neither body was identifiable, since the heads were missing. Soon after though, the black armored warrior, calling himself Oni, delivered the head of Kakuzu to Waterfall Village, and the head of a truly, 100% dead Hidan was given to the Hot Springs Village

After that, everyone exploded. This man had single handedly killed the two 'Immortal Brothers' of Akatsuki. He had jumped to being someone that the entire Elemental Nations had their eyes on. Or at least, they would, if he wasn't so elusive.

Sakura shivered again, as she remembered some of the stories she had heard. This warrior was brutal in combat, ripping apart enemies with no remorse. She silently prayed she would never encounter him, or if she did, that she wasn't his enemy.

_A small town near the Grass/Earth border_

The Dancing Grass, in the small border village in the west of Grass Country, was a gathering place for the villagers to share news over a hot meal, and a bottle of sake. And it was a popular stop for travelers heading through the town.

But on this day, the tavern was rather empty. Iwa raiders had been striking the village, and all the way to Fire Country borders, for almost a year now. Business had gone down, and now, money was saved to buy necessities, instead of a bottle of sake with friends.

In one corner, a figure sat, sipping from a small cup. He was a tall man, but any accurate description was hard, because of the clothes he wore. He had on a somewhat loose black robe, with long sleeves. The robe stopped at his waist, but both the front and back had tails, that went down to his knees. Under this, he wore a pair of black pants, and boots.

His face was covered with a hood from the robe, which cast a shadow over his face. He had silver sash around his waist, with a pair of long knives sheathed into it, and a pair of hardened leather bracers on his fore arms (1)

As he sat there, a nervous looking man came over, and sat down. He looked at the hooded man. "I, ummm..... I heard tell that there's been a large amount oftalk about _demons_ recently." He said.

The man nodded. "So I heard."

"I wish there could be a way to _help _the people understand that there aren't any here." The man said, now even more nervous.

"But that would be a lie, wouldn't it?" the hooded man asked, as he looked up with his eyes, keeping his face in the shadows of the hood.

The nervous man turned his full attention to the hooded figure. "So, i-it is you." He said.

"Call me Oni. Now, what is it that you need?" The hooded man asked, as he finished the cup, and poured himself, and the other man, another cup of sake.

"W-w-well..... the.... the Iwa shinobi..... there's a fortified base of Iwa shinobi, and.... well.... they've been raiding our village, as they head to go fight with Konoha....... we can't do anything against them, and Konoha won't, unless a war is actually declared. Can.... can you please, help us?"

'Oni' sat there for several minutes, staring at the cup of sake before him. Then he downed it in one gulp, and nodded. "All right. I'll do it, for 50,000 ryo." He said.

The nervous man blinked. "W-why such a low price?" He asked.

Oni chuckled darkly. "Normally, I wouldn't do it for less than 5,000,000. But since it's Iwa shinobi, that's a discount. And since your village is poor, that's another discount. And because it's a real challenge..... that's a third discount."

The nervous man nodded. "I'll get the payment. Just please, take care of them."

'Oni' nodded, as he finished his sake, and paid the bartender, before leaving. _Looks like I've got a busy night._ He said, as he headed to the northwest.

_That night, two miles past Earth border_

The fortified outpost of Ru-Take (Red Mountain) was one of Iwa's strongest border bases. It controlled a canyon pass, which was the only major way in or out of south eastern Earth Country. Any major attack force would either have to pass through the Ru-Keikoku (Red Canyon), or head north or west, to the major passes there, and their own fortresses.

Ru-Take was home to a force of 100 Iwa shinobi, who had been well trained as raiders. They would often harass the villages and borders of neighboring countries, pilfer supplies, and fall back across their own borders.

The base itself was a large affair. It was constructed on a large jutting section of the red rock canyon walls. The fortress was square, with fifty foot high walls, towers at each corner, and a large courtyard, surrounding the main barracks.

Their commanding officer was Rokku Katai, a veteran from the 3rd shinobi war. He had been a young chuunin at the time, and had actually witnessed the birth of the 'Yellow Flash', when Minato Namikaze slaughtered over 500 Iwa shinobi in less than five seconds.

Now, at 35, he was a jounin, and took pride in his task force of 100 Iwa shinobi raiders. He also took great pleasure in his two favorite possessions. The katana at his side, which was crimson with a swirl for a hilt guard, and another swirl on the scabbard, was one. And the other, was the person who had owned it.

He entered his private quarters, where his second possession waited. "Hello there, Sureibu (Slave)." He said, as he walked over to the chained woman. She was dressed in rags, with chakra suppressing and draining seals visible under them. She had long red hair, which had been roughly cut at one point, as it grew uneven. One of her eyes was blackened, and the other slightly shut by swelling, but you could still see the brown in her eyes.

She trembled slightly, bowing her head. "Hello, Katai-sama." She said in a barely controlled voice. Katai smiled, as he came near her.

"I still see you have some defiance in you, Sureibu....... perhaps another beating will change that?" He asked, as he began to stroke her face. He pulled back quickly, as the woman lunged at him, barely restrained by the chains that held her.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PIG! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DAMN IWA NINS!" She shouted, before she was back handed, and sent crashing to the floor.

Rokku shook his hand slightly, as he stood over her. "You damn bitch...... maybe I should try something else to break your spirit. I know your last six masters have failed.... but I won't...... tonight.... we'll see how well you scream." He said, as he turned away, and walked off to his office to work.

The woman lay there, breathing heavily, as she slowly pushed herself up. She was shaking, and crying slightly. _M-minato-kun..... I'm sorry...... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough........ I... I jsut hope Naruto is safe._ She slowly sat down, as she began to cry silently.

_Outside the fort_

The wall top sentries shivered in the cold of the night, as they patrolled the walls of the fortress. They weren't especially vigilant, as they were sure news would have reached them if one of their enemies had begun to march against them. Even a sneak attack would be hard pressed to take them, as their position on the canyon wall, along with their numbers, and defenses, meant that it would take least a force of four hundred ninjas to take the fort. Or a highly confident sannin level opponent.

It was because of this confidence in their own superior defensive position, and the darkness of the night, that the sentries didn't notice the black speck in the sky, moving towards them.

High above, moving almost silently through the frigid night air, with only the moon light revealing the ground below, a giant black dragon flapped through the air. And on its back, was a black armored figured.

The figure was wearing a black, long sleeved chainmail shirt, and chainmail leggings. Over this, he had on a black tabard, with silver lining the shoulder openings, neck, sides, and bottom, along with a silver dragon emblem on the front and back. Pauldrons made of several loose rivets of black steel covered his shoulder, with black clawed metal gauntlets covering his fingers, hands, and forearms. His legs were covered in black greaves, with a single spike rising from each knee. His feet were covered in black sabinots (2), with three claws at the end of each foot.

His head was hidden behind a cylinder like black helmet, which pointed down in the front, and slanted inwards at the top. The helmet had two eye slits, and numerous breathing holes where the mouth would be. The helmet was fearsome looking, with silver dragon like eyes, and a growling mouth painted over the eye slits and the mouth area. A row of spikes started from the front of the top of the helmet, and went to the back. A pair of flared back wings swept from the sides, past the back of the helmet.

The figure's helmet turned towards the fortress, which looked to be as big as a napkin to the armored figure. He looked back to his dragon.

"**Guess it's time for my entrance?**" The figure said in a deep, demonic sounding voice. The dragon just seemed to grin, as it folded its massive wings, and dived.

The wind whistled around the pair, being the only noise, as they descended towards the fortress at rapidly accelerated speed. About midway down, the dragon rolled, and the figure on it's back let go, falling from his ride.

He descended towards the fortress, spread-eagle, as the wind whipped around him. Suddenly, in the palm of his right clawed gauntlet, chakra began to form. It slowly turned into a swirling ball of chakra.

The figure muttered a few words in a strange language, and the wind seemed to change direction and force, causing the figure to being spinning towards his left.

He continued to corkscrew, falling to the fortress, with the ball of chakra in hand.

At this moment, an Iwa chuunin looked up from the cigarette he was lighting, in time to see this spinning figure launch the small ball of chakra. He instantly recognized what it was though, as every Iwa shinobi knew, and feared this jutsu.

"ATTACK!" He shouted, as the ball of chakra blasted into the wall near him. It caused a massive explosion of stone, sending shrapnel everywhere. The chuunin fell, with stone fragments lodged in his right eye, chest, and throat.

As the figure neared the fortress, the black dragon swooped down, grabbing him up in its claws. Below, Iwa shinobi poured out for the barracks, only for the first group to be fried, as the dragon unleashed a torrent of flame upon them. Their charred and smoking bodies fell to the ground.

Above, the dragon dropped the figure, who flipped, and landed on one hand and knee. As Iwa shinobi began to charge at him, he slowly stood up, holding out his right hand, as a red aura began to grow around him. Suddenly, a long, curved blade appeared in his hand, as he slowly looked up. The Iwa shinobi froze, as the eye slits suddenly glowed a bloody red.

The figure chuckled darkly, as it swept it's blade to point at them. "**Play time.**" He said, as he suddenly charged, and swung his sword.

Rokku ran from his room, and straight into an Iwa jounin. "What's happening out there?!" He shouted.

The jounin seemed to be at wits end. "THE DEMON! IT'S THE DEMON! HE'S COME FOR OUR SOULS!" The man screamed, until Rokku slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted, as he shoved him to one side, and rushed to a nearby window into the courtyard.

What he saw stunned him. A black armored man was tearing through his shinobi with incredible speed. The bodies, limbs, and blood of several already littered the ground.

The armored man blocked an kunai with his left hand, as he rammed his sword through the shinobi's gut. He slashed to one side, spilling organs and blood as he blocked a tanto aimed at him. He kicked at his blocked opponent, opening his stomach with the claws on his foot.

As he readied for his next opponent, a hail of shuriken and kunai were launched at him. He rolled to one side, as most missed. The few that did hit were either deflected by the chainmail, or armor. The armored figure raised an hand, and shouted "_**Dauth Draumr!**__ (_Death Dream)"

As one, the group that had launched the attack froze, before some screamed, and they all fell, dead. The armored figure turned, as he parried an attack thrust made at him with a ninjato. He elbowed the wielder of that sword in the face, ran another ninja charging at him through with his sword, before whirling, beheading the first Iwa shinobi.

Another Iwa shinobi finished the handsigns for a jutsu, and created a massive blast of wind. The armored figure whirled, holding up one hand, and shouting "_**Brisngr!**_"

Black flames leapt from his hand, and engulfed the wind blast, fueling it, and causing it to grow stronger. Then the flames overpowered the wind, and shot at the Iwa shinobi. He was engulfed, and when the flames died, nothing but ashes, and a scorch mark were left.

Rokku quickly retreated into the building, and rushed back to his rooms. There, he grabbed up the katana, and unsheathed it, before grabbing the slave woman, and cutting the chains. He dragged her up, and dragged her along with him, as he headed back out.

Outside, the Iwa shinobi were finally beginning to surround the armored figure that had attacked them. One jounin was running through hand signs behind the warriors back, when suddenly, he was yanked into the air. His lower torso, with a part of his spine sticking up from his severed body, flopped down in a spurt of blood, as the massive black dragon gulped down the upper half of the jounin, and roared into the night sky.

At this, the Iwa shinobi broke ranks. They were unwilling to face off against a beast of legends, especially when it was paired with the demonic figure that tore through their ranks.

Even as they fled, the man and dragon continued to attack. The dragon swept its tail, sending several Iwa ninja flying, and smashing into the ground. It stomped down on another with one massive front leg, crushing the man's ribs, and causing him to spit up blood, before he died.

Rokku came out, to see his men broken, and running. Countless bodies, or the remains of bodies littered the courtyard, as the armored figure and his dragon turned to the commander of the fortress.

The famed Demon Dragon Rider raised his sword, and pointed it Rokku. "**You have lost this fight. Release the woman, and return to Iwa, and tellthem of what has transpired here.**" He said, his eyes glowing red behind his now blood stained helmet.

Rokku laughed, as he held the sword to the woman's throat. "HA! You really think I'm that done? She'll be my insurance policy that you don't kill me!" He said, as he dragged her upright. He began edging to the gate.

The armored figure chuckled back. "**Wrong move.**" He said, his eyes connecting with Rokku's.

Suddenly, Rokku felt immense pain, as he let both woman and sword go. He stumbled back, the pain fading, before he realized that those glowing red eyes were right in front of him. He stumbled back, as the figure chuckled.

"**You fool...... I have power like you wouldn't believe. If I wanted to, I could kill you with a single thought. But no.....I have more honor then that. You can stay, and die with weapon in hand. Or like your men.... flee with your life. It's your choice.**" He said. As he backed up, and kicked a discarded ninjato to Rokku.

Rokku looked at it, before grabbing it up, and charging. He swung at the figure, who blocked with his long blade, and countered. Rokku ducked under, before striking with a thrust. The man parried it to one side, before elbowing him in the face.

Rokku stumbled back, but used it as time to go through hand signs. "**Earth Style, Earth Hammer!**"

Rocks ripped from the ground, forming into a massive hammer on his left hand. Rokku chuckled, as he charged with blade in right, hammer in left.

The armored figure chuckled, as he fought against this new onslaught. "**Good, good! A real challenge!**" He blocked an overhead strike from the ninjato, before back flipping awayfrom the sword. He landed, skidded slightly as his left hand touched the ground.

Rokku charged, and swung down hard with the hammer. The armored figure struck up with his blade, shattering the earth hammer, and removing Rokku's left hand as well.

Rokku screamed in pain, as he jumped back, only to be forced to block again, as the black figure started his offense. The long curved blade was everywhere, flashing from the sides, above, below, and mid level. It slowly became a blur, which Rokku couldn't follow.

There was a flash of light, a spurt of blood, and Rokku was knocked back, a long slash going from shoulder to hip. He slowly looked up at the armored man, whose sword dripped with blood.

The armored man chuckled darkly, as he charged. Rokku charged as well. The two slashed at each other, there was a clang, and then all was still.

Slowly, the blade of the ninjato separated from the sword, followed by Rokku's head, and torso, right along the diagonal cut previously made on his chest.

The armored figure slashed his sword to one side, causing the blood to fly off, before he spun it, and sheathed it in a scabbard at his side. Behind him, the mighty dragon roared to the night sky in victory.

The armored figure, the famed Demon Dragon Rider, nodded to his mount, before turning to the woman, who had moved out of the way of the fight, after grabbing up the fallen katana. She trembled slightly, as she watched this man approach her.

"**..... are you hurt?**" He asked her.

The woman slowly shook her head, stopping and wincing. The man sighed, as he held out a clawed gauntlet. The woman violently flinched back, and the man took a step back.

"**I'm just going to heal you.**" He said softly. The woman nodded, and the man approached her.

"**..... you have many bruises, and swellings. He beat you often?**" He asked, as his right hand seemed to glow, and the wounds began to disappear. The woman nodded.

"Yes..... I was too 'spirited' for him, and all my other masters." She said softly, with a light chuckle.

The man nodded. "**I see.........well, you won't have to worry about that anymore.** **If you would tell me your name, and home, I'll gladly take you there, after I'm finished here.**" He said, as he finished healing her.

The woman nodded slowly. "My home is Konohagakure no Sato...... and my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." She said.

The man stiffened. "**W-what w**as that?" He asked, his voice changing to a normal human sounding one.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." She said.

The man just stood there, before he slowly reached up, and undid the strap on his helmet. Kushina stared in amazement, as he slowly pulled the helmet off.

His head was covered in a chain mail coif (hood), that hid his hair. But his face was visible. The blue eyes, the three whisker marks on each cheek, and the rough beard growing on his face. Kushina gasped, as he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"M-mom?" He asked softly. Kushina stood there, as he gently touched her face. She slowly reached out to him, her eyes fluttering.

"N-N-Naru..... to?" She asked, as she fainted. The last thing she saw and felt was him catching her, crying out his name. Then all was blackness.

* * *

**And chapter. Yeah..... so, Naruto's mom is alive! But how does Naruto know that she's his mom? That..... will come next chapter.**

**Now, for the points I had in the story.**

**1. 'Oni's' outfit here is based off Altair's Outfit, from Assassin's Creed. There are differences, but basically, the design is the same.** **This is what Naruto will wear when he's not in his armor.**

**2. Sabinots: They are a piece of armor found in full sets of armor, which cover the feet. They can range from simply being a metal guard that goes over the top of one's shoes, or they can be a whole metal shoe. In this case, they're the latter.**

**Also, I didn't leave a point here, but this is something else. When Naruto lands on the ground, try playing Monster, by Skillet, as he begins to stand up. I think that song definitely kicks ass, and works for that part.**

**Now, some of you out there will be thinking that Naruto is way too powerful here, taking on 100 Iwa shinobi by himself. Under normal, canon circumstances, very true. Under the circumstances of this story, I have good reasons why he is this strong. All of which will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Naruto is supposed to be powerful in this story, but trust me, he isn't Gary Stuart powerful. I have yet to place him against opponents of Sannin level or more.**

**Lastly, I want to thank Bill Alain, for his work as my BETA on this story. I know I can be a bit of a pain in the ass, since I make the same mistakes over, and over again. I want to thank him for being so patient with me on them.**

**BA: Just save Hinata, or I'll send Link after you with the Megaton Hammer.**

**LR: O.O ......... help.......**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you all after Christmas. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


	6. The Tale of Kushina

**I have great news. An excellent writer on fanfiction, dracohalo117, actually offered to draw pictures of Onyxia, and Naruto's weapon and armor. The pics are done, and links can be found at the bottom of my profile page. IF they don't work, jsut go to his profile, and the link to his DA page.**

**You all should definitely check out his stories while you're there. He mostly does Naruto/Harem stories, with powerful Naruto, and bashing on quite a few people. Definitely give his stories a look.**

**MCM:*Pops in, humming, and smiling* Hey guys.**

**LR: Hey........ you seem really happy.**

**MCM: Why shouldn't I be? My birthday is coming up! January 21****st****!**

**LR: Excellent. Very cool.**

**RS: *Nods* That's cool! We need to get you a birthday present!**

**LR: *Grinning* Got one. *Shoves Sasuke out, in a pair of bunny ears, and tail.***

**Sasuke: OH CRAP! *Runs off***

**MCM: *puts on Elmer Fudd hat, and double barreled shotgun* Be vewry vewry qwiet. I'm hunting Sasukes. **

**RS: Riiiggggghhhhhhtuh.**

**LR: *Blinks* Wow. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Tale of Kushina**

A fire sputtered, providing the only light in the cave it had been built in. Naruto sat against one of the walls, as he looked at the sleeping form of his mother. He sighed, as he looked back at the flames, while polishing and cleaning his sword.

Soon after his mother had fainted, he had sent clones to free the slaves in the fortress, and gather stolen supplies and riches. The clones had taken the supplies and riches back to the village, minus the amount for the job.

Afterwards, he left, heading southeast, to Wave Country, which had become his base of operations, after that fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

_The blinding flash of light faded, and Naruto lay on the ground, panting heavily. He slowly stood up, groaning as he did._

"_Onyxia? You okay?" He asked_**.**

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_Yeah....... what about that fox?_"_ he thought, as he entered his mindscape.__He soon came to the large cage._

"_OI! WHERE ARE YOU KYUUBI?!" He shouted out._

"_**Here...... master**__." The foxes voice rumbled from behind the bars, before the fox appeared, only there was no aggression in its eyes._

"_Master? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, angry, and confused._

_The fox withdrew its head, and then a figure appeared. This figure was a young woman, wearing a black kimono with a crimson obi, and a crimson nine tailed fox design along the bottom of her kimono. She had long red and black streaked hair, that reached to mid back. A pair of fox ears, and nine fox tails were the only thing that told Naruto this wasn't a human._

_The woman bowed her head. "Naruto-sama, since you defeated me in combat, I am now your loyal servant.... though I really don't like the idea of submitting to a human." She said. "As you've probably guess I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and-."_

"_You're a girl?" Naruto asked. _

_Kyuubi growled. "Yes.... did you expect me to be a guy? Are only males capable of being__** the most destructive being on the planet?" **__She asked, her crimson eyes glowing in anger._

_Naruto shook his head. "No...... it's just.... the voice sounded male, that's all. I have no problems with strong woman." He said._

_Kyuubi sighed. "Yes. Well.......... I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And since you and your dragon defeated me in combat....... I must now follow your every command, as required by demon law. Not only that, but since I'm sealed in you, my power is now yours to command." She said, bowing again._

_Naruto sighed. "You don't have to bow. I know you're only doing it because you have to." He said._

_Kyuubi stood straight. "Very well, Naruto-sama." She said._

_Naruto sighed. "Well..... can you tell me what it is I can do now?"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto was drawn from his thoughts, as his mother began to stir. He turned, as she began to sit up, the blanket over her falling off. She began looking around, until her eyes landed on him.

"......M-Minato?" She asked hesitantly. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry mom.... it's me... Naruto. Your son, remember?" He said softly.

Kuhsina's eyes slowly widened, before she came over to him. "N-Naruto? My little baby?" She asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto nodded, and she cried happily, hugging him. He gladly returned the hug, holding her tight. Outside the cave, Onyxia rumbled in happiness, as she lay nearby.

For several minutes, mother and son just hugged. Eventually, she pulled back.

"My son.... my boy.... look at you.... you're so handsome......." she whispered, gently touching his face. "You're..... growing a beard?" She asked.

Naruto nods, as he touches the short hair growing around his chin and lips. He smiled. "I always thought I'd look good with one." He said softly.

She smiled. "Naruto..... you look so much like your dad..... but... wait.... you're the Demon Dragon Rider?" She asked, suddenly remembering the situation under which she had first met her long lost son. "What..... what happened? How.... what's happened in your life?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "It's..... not exactly an easy tale." He said softly.

Kushina blinked. "But..... but.... your dad..... he .... he made sure that if anything happened to me and him.... you'd be taken care of." She whispered. "The Hyuuga..... the Inuzuka...... they were supposed to take care fo you."

Naruto nods. "I know. They _were_ supposed to take care of me." He took a deep breath. "Let me start at the beginning.

And that's what he did, he explained everything to her. How he grew up with no knowledge of who his parents were, or what he was burdened with. How the Orphanage kicked him out on the streets when he was five, how he was shunned, ignored, and on some occasions, beaten. Most of those who attacked him were from the Hyuuga clan, and were led by Hiashi Hyuuga.

He went on to his Academy years. Being alone, with almost no friends. How most of his instructors ignored him, or tried to sabotage his attempts to become a ninja.

At this point, Kushina was seething in anger. Her friends.... those she had trusted, had turned on her and Minato. It might have been unknowingly, but still, they had betrayed her.

Naruto went on to his graduation, finding out about Kyuubi, and becoming part of Team 7. His mission to Wave Country, which is where they were now. Meeting Haku, creating his nindo. The Chuunin Exams, Gaara, Hinata, the invasion. Bringing Tsunade back to be Hokage, Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru, his attempt to bring him back, and all his adventures, leading up to his training trip.

And then he told her about what had happened, starting two years into the training trip. How he had been blown into the canyon, nursed back to health by Eragon, becoming a dragon rider, and then Eragon's death.

"After I buried him.... Kyuubi tried to take over. Me and Onyxia there," he pointed to his dragon who rumbled slightly, "managed to beat her back, and in doing so, forced her to serve me. Her power became divided between me and Onyxia."

Kushina slowly nodded. "So.... you.... you can command Kyuubi?" She asked, amazed.

Naruto grinned. "Well, I can, but mostly, I don't. She doesn't cause any problems for me. She's actually been really helpful in teaching me what I can do with her powers."

Kushina digested this information. "So.... after that, you became the Demon Dragon Rider?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I took everything from Eragon's cave that I could use, and brought it to Wave Country, which we are near."

Kushina blinked, as a thought struck her. "Wait..... you told me about your life in Konoha.... how did you know I was your mom, and Minato was your father, if no one told you?"

Naruto took a deep breath, as he reached over, and took a pack from the wall. From it, he dug out a scroll, which he handed to her. "This.... this scroll help cement my decision not to return to Konoha, and let them know I was alive. Dad wrote it..... to Hiruzen Sarutobi." He said, as he turned back to the fire.

Kushina looked at him, and then slowly opened the scroll.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_These are my last instructions to you, and the village, as its Yondaime Hokage. _

_I know that Kushina will gladly look after Naruto, when I'm gone. But if something should happen to Kushina, so she is unable to care for Naruto, then he is to be adopted by one of the following: his godfather Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuuga, or Tsume Inuzuka._

_When he is genin of Konoha, give him this letter, as it holds his inheritance from me. _

_I know you will be given trouble by the council, as some of them will likely see Naruto as the Kyuubi, or merely hate him for bearing the demon. But remind them that a respected jinchuuriki is more likely to defend his home then one who is scorned. I entrust the role of Hokage to you_ _when I am gone. Lead well, old man._

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

Kushina looked up. "....... why.... why wasn't it followed?" She asked softly. "Why didn't he follow these instructions?" She whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't know.... yet...... but I do know this...... the seal holding the scroll was tampered with, twice. There was residual chakra left in it from being it only that, but the blood seal at the bottom, that contains dad's jutsus was almost activated, twice. Again, residual chakra, and a few blood traces, from two separate people. The only reason it wasn't activated was because it seems to be modified to only work with the blood of Namikaze." He said.

Kushina gasped. "Then.... you mean...."

"Two different people opened the scroll, and tried to get at dad's jutsus. He left the scroll on the Rasengan, his notes on improving it, and.... the Hiraishin in here." He tossed another branch on the fire, while Onyxia rumbled in concern and anger.

Kushina just shook her head, as she rolled the scroll back up. "..... your father...... he used to tell me how he loved that village.... he used to tell me how much Konoha meant to him....... HE GAVE HIS FUCKING LIFE FOR THE VILLAGE!" She shouted, slamming her fist into a wall. "AND THEY BETRAYED HIM! BETRAYED HIS SON, AND FAMILY! DAMMIT!" She said, slamming her fist into the wall again, as tears streamed down her eyes.

Naruto just placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kushina stood there, before turning, to look at him. "Where..... how did you get this?" She asked.

Naruto took a deep breath. "The night I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, I found this scroll. It had my name on it, along with Sarutobi's, so I took it. But with everything that happened that night, I forgot about it, and didn't remember it till my training trip. And even then, I was so busy, I never got a chance to read it. When...... I finally read, it was after I vanquished Kyuubi in my mind."

Kushina just looked at it. ".....so....... Sarutobi couldn't even follow Minato's last wishes........... and neither could Jiraiya, Hiashi, or Tsume."

Naruto looked at her, as Kushina looked at him. "Mom..... do you know what happened to you? I mean...... how did you end up as an Iwa slave?" He asked.

Kushina shook her head. "I'm not sure....... I remember seeing you taken by Minato, to perform the sealing. Then.... a doctor came in. He said he needed to give me a shot to make me, to help against infections. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in chains, in a cell. The only clue I have is that the guards outside said something about those 'Root; ninjas being so damn creepy'."

Naruto nodded. "Well....... that's a start." He said. "Hopefully, we can track down whoever did this to you."

Kushina nods. "Yes...... hopefully......." She said.

Naruto sighed, before looking at her. "So mom..... mind sharing your story with me? I don't know anything about you, other than you were a kunoichi from Uzu, and very dangerous with a katana."

Kushina smiled. "Sure son..... I'll tell you everything." She sat down, and took a deep breath.

"I was born in Uzu, obviously. My father was a blacksmith, and my mom a chuunin kunoichi. I was their only child, as my mom died in a mission when I was that, my father..... he just became so depressed, he........ he actually left. I was put into an orphanage."

"I joined the Academy the next year, and soon proved to be, well...... 'interesting' was the polite term. I was a prankster, loud, and obnoxious. And yet.... I still managed to be one of the best students in the class. I graduated when I was 9, and placed under the apprenticeship of one of the greatest jounin and kenjutsu masters of Uzu at the time, Enmu Sendo."

Kushina smiled, as memories flooded her head. "He was a rather grumpy man, always saying how I was just a waste of time, and should be on a regular team, instead of being apprenticed. In time though, I learned that it was his way of complimenting me. He was pretty harsh in his training methods, but it was because Uzu was small, and all our ninjas had to be the best."

Naruto nodded, as Kushina's smile faded. "Eventually, I was given a field promotion to chuunin, since I couldn't attend a chuunin exam by myself. Around the same time, Enmu died, ambushed by Iwa ninjas. They had been waiting to take him down, since he was one of our strongest ninja. Even then, it took twenty of them to fight him, and he killed over half, before he was taken down."

She gripped her katana tightly. "This..... this was his last gift to me....... when I was promoted, he gave it to me." She smiled softly, stroking the scabbard.

Naruto looks at it. ".... it is a beautiful sword." He said.

Kushina smiled at him, and nods, as she hands it to him. He slowly unsheathed it, revealing the slightly curved, one sided-sword. "Truly beautiful." He said.

Kushina took it back. "Yes........ and it was stained with the blood of many of Iwa's shinobi." She said, her voice hardening. "It was after Enmu-sensei's death, that the 3rd shinobi war began. And Uzu was caught in the middle of two of our enemies. Kumo to the east, Iwa to the northwest."

Naruto nods. "Uzu..... I read about what happened. Kumo and Iwa were allied with Suna against Konoha, and several of the miner countries, including Uzu. But before aid could get to them, Uzu was wiped out, by a combined assault from Iwa and Kumo."

Kushina chuckled darkly. "That may be true..... but we made the bastard's pay dearly for it. They wasted over 2,000 troops lives just taking our walls. Another 1,000 died taking the city. Some refugees, guarded by a few of our remaining shinobi, like me, managed to escape. The rest sacrificed their lives, in order to help us escape, and hold the enemy off. The last one triggered a mass of explosives, that took the whole city with it."

She chuckled, even as tears fell from her eyes. "If it wasn't for Uzu's sacrifice, Kumo and Iwa would have had twice as many troops for their battles against Konoha. Because of that, Suna would be their main assault force, while they rebuilt their numbers. Its part of the reason Suna pulled out, and allied with Konoha mid war. Because Iwa and Kumo were forcing them to make all the really dangerous attacks and assaults."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, smiling at him, as she wiped away her tears. "Anyways..... we headed to Konoha, and the Sandaime let us become Konoha citizens. I actually went on to become a jounin, and then ANBU member of Konoha. And it was then, that I met I your father." Her smiled widened.

"We were on a joint mission, actually. I had seen him around the village. He was handsome, and strong, but.... I always figured him to be a womanizer, considering all the girls who were following him. Turns out, he was nothing of the sort. I found that out during the mission, when this one woman practically threw herself at him, and he politely turned her down."

"We got to know each other better, and became friends, after that mission. It turns out, he loved ramen, as much as me. Ohh..... Teuchi used to joke that he didn't need any customers, as long as we came to his shop." Kushina's small grew smaller. "Your dad actually proposed to me, at Ichiraku......... he said he knew how much I hated fancy places, and such, so he decided to propose to me at our favorite place. I hit him upside the head, saying that something like that was the exception, before I hugged him, and told him yes."

Her smiled disappeared. "We married, about five months after the Third War ended........ your father became the Yondaime...... and..... I became pregnant....... with your sister."

Naruto blinked. "What? I..... I have a sister?" He asked, his eyes widening.

Kushina looked down. "You.... had...... a sister. She was beautiful........ her hair was a lighter shade of red, with brown eyes....... when she was a year old, she became sick. We took her to the hospital, and they had to take her to run some tests. Not an hour later, the doctor ran out, telling us someone had knocked him out, and taken her."

Her tears started up again. "We searched for weeks, both inside and outside the village. But we never found her....... we never found our little Tayuya."

Naruto stiffened. 'That name..... I.... I've heard it before..... I can't remember when, but... I heard it... outside the village.' He put that thought aside, as Kushina continued.

"I was devastated after that...... heartbroken. Your father thought it might have been Iwa, but...... Jiraiya's spy network confirmed that no Iwa shinobi had passed the border for months. In fact, only allied shinobi had passed the border recently, and none of them had even come near Konoha." She gripped her sword tighter.

Naruto slowly nodded. "So, it must have been an inside job." He said.

Kushina slowly nodded. "Yes.... but we never found out who. Eventually, we moved on, though we never forgot. But things became even better, when I was told I was pregnant with you. We were so happy that we could have another child. One that we would protect this time." She shuddered. "I..... I failed at that though.... I wasn't there for you." She whispered.

Naruto hugged her. "Don't..... don't blame yourself. You couldn't help it. You were taken from me....... don't blame yourself."

Kushina just hugged him back, crying softly into his shoulder. Naruto just held his mom, rubbing her back softly.

Onyixa's head snaked in, and she gently poked her snout against Kushina's back. She looked up, as the dragon gently rubbed her snout against her.

Kushina smiled, and gently rubbed Onyxia's snout with her hand. Onyxia rumbled softly in appreciation, before pulling her head back.

Kushina looked to her son. "What now?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "We find out what Konoha has done..... and we wait, for the right time, to get justice for what they've done to me and you." He said.

Kushina slowly nods. "All right. Besides... it will give me more time to get to know my son."

Naruto smiled. "I'd love to spar you when you're ready."

The two laughed, as they began talking.

_Four Months later_

Tsunade sighed, as she looked at the report before her. "So...... it has begun." She said.

Before her was a report that a force of one hundred Iwa shinobi had crossed the border, taken a outpost of Konoha's, and sent a message, declaring that Iwa was declaring war against Konoha. Siding with them were Kumo, and Oto, whose new leader remained a mystery.

She sighed. Konoha would have a tough time. They had Suna, who would stand by them, but only because Naurto helped their new Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. Kusa, Hoshi, Yuki, and several smaller countries also offered their support, but again, they only did so to repay Naruto for helping them.

She took a deep breath, as she looked up at the four pictures of the former Hokages. "........ why am I even still here?" She asked them.

She looked down, before snapping her fingers. An ANBU appeared. "Gathered the Council....... we have a war to prepare for."

Elsewhere, Hinata had just finished practicing her daily kata with her Twin Hook Swords. She sheathed both the blade, before holding up her left hand. With a practiced movement of her wrist, a hidden blade popped out of the sleeve. She smiled, and retracted it.

She turned, in time to see her younger sister, Hanabi, come through the door. The now 14 year old chuunin stopped, her eyes widening, before she looked down, and stood to one side. "Nee-chan." She whispered.

Hinata just looked at her. "Imouto." She said, emotionlessly, as she moved past her. Hanabi shuddered, before crying slightly.

When she was younger, she always looked down at her older sister, because she was so weak, and stuttering. But when she heard about her sister almost dying at Neji's hands, and then the other times, in other missions, where she had almost been killed, her heart softened, and she began to warm up to her sister. They were starting to become like regular siblings, when the news of Naruto's death came.

She shuddered again, as she remembered the day she had finally seen her sister after the news about Naruto was made known.

_**Flashback**_

_Hanabi stood in the courtyard, as her father stood nearby. Today, she was supposed to spar against her older sister._

_The door to the courtyard opened, and Hinata came out. She was wearing a black tank top, and her usual pants, with mesh under armor under the tank top._

_Hinata just looked coldly at Hanabi, before bowing her head curtly at her father. She got into a ready stance, and Hanabi did the same._

_From the start, it was no contest. Hinata didn't hold back at all. Three minutes later, Hanabi lay on the ground, crying in pain, as her legs and arms were completely shut down, and she had been hit bad in the stomach. Hinata just snorted in disgust._

"_You're pathetic, imouto. You need to be stronger." The older Hyuuga girl said, as she left._

_**Flashback ends**_

Now, Hanabi, more than ever, wished she had her old sister back. She didn't care if she had to be branded with the CagedBird Seal. As long as Hinata became her older sister again, instead of this cold shinobi, she didn't care.

Hinata walked down the halls of the Hyuuga Compound, weapons in Branch, and even Main members of the clan moved out of the way, avoiding eye contact with her. It suited her just fine, as she walked by them, and back to her room.

Meanwhile, Hiashi was sitting at his desk, a bottle of sake near him. In front of him was a picture of a young blonde boy, and two Hyuuga boys who were twins, except one had bandages around his forehead. It was himself, his twin brother Hizashi, and Minato, when they had first entered the Academy. They had been best friends for over a year all ready.

He just looked lifelessly at the picture, as he took a swig of sake from the bottle. _Look at us now....... Hizashi dead for me..... Minato dead protecting the village...... and I survive, to be a traitor to both. I wasn't able to protect Neji, and I attacked Naruto......... Kami above, just take me now. _

There was a knock at his door, and he set the bottle aside. "Come in."

A Branch Member entered. "Hiashi-dono, the Hokage has called a meeting of the Council. She says it's quite urgent."

Hiashi nodded, as he got up. "Thanks you..... you may go." He said, as he straightened his robes. He took one last look at the picture, before sighing, and leaving.

_Konoha Council Room_

The various civilian and shinobi members of the Council were talking to each other, when Hiashi finally arrived. He simply sat in his seat, and Tsunade nodded, as she slowly stood up.

"I know you are all wondering why I have called this meeting to order....... I just received disturbing news. 4 days ago, a force of Iwa shinobi crossed the border, and took out one of our outposts. They then had a message delivered, stating that Iwa, Oto, and Kumo are declaring war upon Konoha."

There were mutters around the Council chambers, before Danzou finally spoke up. "If that is the case, then I suggest we mobilize our forces, and prepare." He said. "I, of course, offer the use and support of my personal security force, in the defense of the village itself."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid that's not enough. Iwa and Kumo have been building their forces for months now, and Oto is said to be stronger than ever. Not only that, but Kumo still has two very well trained jinchuuriki under their command." She looked around, at the saddened looks of some of those present, and the angered looks of others.

"Perhaps if the Kyuubi container had been properly trained, as I suggested, then we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?" Danzou said, glaring at Tsunade with one good eye.

Tsunade glared back. "Let's see Danzou. Should the son of our greatest hero be given to a war-hawk like yourself, so he can be turned into a mindless drone, who would fight only for you, and not Konoha, or should he be trained like a normal shinobi, and learn the values of teamwork, friendship, and patriotism, thus causing him to be one of the greatest shinobi this village has? I think I'll go with the second." She said.

Danzou growled, but backed down. Tsunade looked around. "Our position is not good. We have the aide of multiple villages, including Suna. But it's not enough, especially since all those villages will want to defend themselves as well, and all those villages are only helping us, because of one person: Naruto. Without him here, they may not be as helpful as they would with him here. Which is why..... I'm proposing we hire some additional help."

Shibi nods. "This is a sound idea. But who will we hire? We cannot hire missing ninjas, and most mercenary forces out there can't compete against well trained shinobi."

Tsunade sighed, as she took a deep breath. "There is one.... one who even I, Jiraiya, or Orochimaru might have had trouble beating. One who we might be able to hire to help us. The Demon Dragon Rider."

There were murmurs around the table, and Homura finally stood up. "You want us to hire him? He's an SS-ranked target in the Bingo Book. Why would he help us?"

Shikaku nodded. "No, she's right. He's not actually a missing nin. If we can hire him, he'll be able to greatly bolster our ranks. You remember the stories and rumors we've heard, about what he did to Ru-Take."

The others began to nod, including Danzou. Tsunade looks around. "All those in favor?" She asked. Almost all the hands went up. She nodded.

"All right then. I'll send a team to try and track him down. Hopefully, they'll be able to find him fast." She said. With that, the meeting turned towards preparations for war.

* * *

**Finito! She is complete!**

**Now, for those of you who are wondering, yes, besides her Hook Swords, Hinata also has a Hidden Blade, like Altair and Ezio in Assassin's Creed, and Assassin's Creed 2. I've always thought a Hyuuga, mixed with on, or Dual versions would be very, very dangerous. At the same time, Bill Alain, my beta, has also suggested Dual Katars, which I also agree with, and may use in future stories.**

**For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about....... GET AN X-BOX 360, AND BUY ASSASSIN'S CREED! And if you loved it, like I do, then go get Assassin's Creed 2, which I plan to do in the coming month.**

**Anyways, hope you all liked it.**

**MCM: *Returns, dragging Sasuke* Now that was fun!**

**Sasuke: Uuuhhhhhhgggggghhhhhhh.**

**LR: Laters!**


	7. Hiring a Demon

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy.** **And to make up for my slow update time, I'd like to make it up with this.... that's right. Starting next chapter, I'll begin the REVIEWER CHAPTERS!**

**So, for those of you who haven't read about them in the past, my reviewer chapter are simple. If you want to participate, leave me a review, telling me what you want to say, or do. I'll post the reviewers in pairs in chapters, starting next chapter. First come, first served.**

**But it has to be a review. Otherwise, I won't put you up.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hiring A Demon**

_Along the Border of Fire and Wave, 2 weeks later_

A small group of bandits grinned, as they looked over the loot they had gathered from their raids. They had tons of treasure, but the prize was the young woman who was tied up, and laid out near the fire. She was dressed simply, wearing a long skirt and blouse.

One of the men leered at her. "So, when do we get to break her in?" He asked, causing the woman to shudder, and cry, which was muffled by the gag around her mouth.

The leader snarled. "You know we get more money for virgins..... but still...... doesn't mean she can't have some experience in pleasing a man..... and knowing what it's like to be pleased."

The men all snickered, while the woman shuddered. The leader watched her, before nodding. "No penetration. Other than that, have fun."

The other men began to snicker, and one came over to her. She tried to pull away, but he smacked her across the face.

"Shut up bitch.... all you get to do now is moan out when I make you feel good." He said, ripping her blouse open. He reached towards her bra clad chest, when a kunai flashed at him, and pierced him in the chest. He fell back, screaming in pain, as the other bandits leapt to their feet, drawing their weapons.

A dark sounding voice echoed through the trees. "I always considered bandits to be the lowest scum on earth, but........ rapists are definitely below that. You shouldn't have been raiding so close to our home."

The bandits sneered, as the leader yelled out to the trees. "Come out, and fight, cowards!"

As he said that, a metal spike came shooting out from the trees behind him, and pierced through his neck. His eyes widened, as he gurgled, blood seeping from his mouth. He feebly grabbed at the spike, as he fell to his knees.

One of the bandits, who carried a bow, turned to fire where the spike had come from, only to scream, as wire wrapped around him, and yanked him up into a tree.

The remaining bandits formed a circle, their eyes madly scanning the area. Dark laughter seemed to echo around them.

"Seven little bandits. I wonder who will be next." The voice said.

There was a sudden scream, and a spurt of crimson liquid, as one bandit fell, his throat slit open. There was a sudden flash of black, and another bandit fell to his knees, looking at the gaping hole in his chest.

One of the bandits panicked, and ran, only to be brought down by another metal spike, this one in his back.

The four remaining bandits wildly looked around. "I-I-It has to be.... him." One of them whispered.

The other three shivered, as the voice laughed. "Oohhh.... figured it out?"

A black robed figure dropped down from a tree. The almost five foot sword in his hand was glistening with wet blood, as he held it out. "Now... you four have a choice. I get more money if I turn some of you in alive, so..... you can surrender, or you can join your comrades."

The four remaining bandits looked around, and the quickly dropped their weapons, and placed their hands up. The robed figure smiled.

"Good choice. Senshu (bow), Zetsumei (death), come out." The figure said.

Almost immediately, two figures dropped from the trees. One figure was young looking, though it was hard to tell with the cloak the person was in. The hood was pulled up over their face, which the lower half was covered in combat wraps. The cloaked figure was carrying a rather impressive looking crossbow, with the metal bow part having hooks extended from the ends of it.

The other person was a woman, with long red hair reaching almost to her legs. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, with an off the shoulder long-sleeved red top. Her face was covered with a red hunter nin masked, decorated with the kanji for 'Red' and 'Death' on each cheek. On her back was a katana scabbard, with the katana sheathed in it. One of her hands was holding onto some ninja wire, which she released. As she did so, the body of the bandit archer fell to the ground, minus its head. That fell down right in front of one of the still living bandits.

The black robed figure approached the woman, who had gathered her ripped blouse around her, to hide her chest. "It's okay. We're here to help." He said softly, as he pulled the jacket off a dead bandit, and placed it around her. She quickly closed it up, before hugging him.

"Thank you..... thank you for coming when you did." She whispered. The figure just nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you back to your family." He said, helping her back up. Senshu had tied up the living bandits, while Zetsumei had beheaded the others, to use as proof of the bandits death.

_Main Village of Wave_

The three figures had dropped the bandits, and the heads, off at the local bounty office, while the girl had been escorted home. Now, the trio headed towards a small house on the outskirts of the village.

Senshu entered first, pulling back his cloak hood to reveal black hair. "Mom, I'm home!" He shouted, putting the cloak and crossbow on hooks near the door.

As soon as he said that, he was engulfed in a hug. "Inari, I'm so glad you're safe!" Tsunami hugged her now 14 year old son tightly.

Behind them, Naruto and Kushina both chuckled, as Naruto lowered his hood, and Kushina removed her mask, revealing she had a headband on. The symbol on the headband was eight lines forming a swirl, marking it as a headband from Uzugakure no Sato.

Tsunami looked up at the both of them. "How could you take him along, on such a dangerous mission?" She started berating them, until Inari touched his mom's arm.

"Mom... I need to do this. If I'm going to be part of the village militia, I need to be able to fight, and to be able to know what it's like to take a life. Please..... I'm home, I'm okay." He said.

Tsunami sighed, as she hugged him again. "Ohhh... I know... I'm just so worried about you out there."

At that moment, Tazuna, the bridge builder Naruto and Team 7 defended almost 6 years ago, came in. "There you are, kid." He said, hugging his grandson. "Kami, I swear you're tougher looking each time you go out." He said, before looking up at Kushina and Naruto. "Everything go okay?"

Naruto nodded, as he sat down. "Not a sweat. We gave them the scare and tear tactics. They never stood a chance."

Tazuna grinned, as he pulled out a bottle of sake. "Good to hear."

Shortly after Naruto had arrived in Wave country, he had visited Tazuna and his family, to let them know he was all right. They had happily welcomed him back, especially since they had received news of his death. Naruto had asked them to keep the truth of his existence a secret, for now.

Kushina smiled, as she headed for the kitchen. "So, who's hungry? I could definitely use some ramen."

Tsunami went charging after her. "Oh no you don't! We're eating something healthy!" She shouted at the red head, who pouted at her. Tsunami and Kushina had become good friends, shortly after Naruto introduced his mom to this little family.

Naruto just chuckled, as he looked at Tazuna, who had sobered up. "Hey... something wrong Old Man?" He asked.

Tazuna sighed. "......a group of Konoha shinobi came into town. They were looking for you, or... more specifically.... the Demon Dragon Rider."

Everyone tensed, and Kushina came out of the kitchen. "They came here?"

Tazuna nodded. "Apparently, they got rumors, or... information, that you hang out in Wave, when you're not doing missions. They came around, asking where they could meet you.... I think Konoha wants to hire you, kid."

Naruto slowly nods. "It probably has to do with the war...... Iwa, Oto, and Kumo are all allied against Konoha. It's not good, especially since... from what I've heard.... all of Konoha's allies are only allied with her in remembrance of me."

Kushina sat down. "....what do you want to do? We can head for Kiri, and hide there for a while." She said.

Naruto took a deep breath. "....no...... I think we should take them up on this offer."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "What? But Naruto.... after everything that happened to you? Why?" Inari asked.

Naruto looked at them all. ".....because Konoha needs to pay for what they've done. And there are people still there, who are precious to me. Besides....Mom and I need to take back what is ours..... including vengeance against the one who sold my mom into slavery, and condemned me to a life of misery."

Kushina hugged Naruto. "He's right...... this is the only way we can put things behind us. Besides... I have some choice words for some 'friends' of mine." She said, growling.

Tazuna slowly nodded. "I understand..... the Konoha shinobi are staying in the local inn. Shouldn't be too hard not to find them."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks.... we'll eat, and then go visit them... but I'm not ready for the world to know that I am still alive. For now, I'll remain simply as 'Oni' to them." He said.

Tsunami came in, laying food on the table, as she nodded. "Then let's eat, and enjoy this night." She said.

_Local Inn_

Shikamaru sighed, as he lay back on his bed. _Troublesome Hokage. Why did she have to send me?_

Shikamaru was part of the Konoha team that was to try and find the Demon Dragon Rider. The others were his friend Chouji, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, all under the command of Kakashi Hatake.

The team had been briefed with info gathered on the pattern of appearances by the elusive mercenary. Many of the reports mostly came from those who had hired him in the past. None of them could say where he went when he finished, by a majority did say he always seemed to fly south, or south east, depending on where he was leaving.

So, the team, under orders not to provoke this warrior in anyway, headed for the remote country of Wave to start their search. So far, their search wasn't going well. Most of the people were rather quiet on the subject. Which to Shikamaru, just confirmed that their quarry was in Wave, or at least heavily supported the country.

He got up, and headed downstairs, to the tavern part of the inn. There, he found his current teammates eating, and drinking.

As he sat down, Kakashi looked up. "I had my nin dogs patrol around the woods a bit. They caught a strange sent towards the south east..... something that definitely isn't human. Something.... reptilian."

Shino nods. "So logically, that would be the best place to start looking."

Chouji looked at Hinata. "Have you been able to see anything unusual?" He asked.

She blinked, as she looked at him. "....don't you think I might have, I don't know, said something if I saw something unusual?" She snapped, causing Chouji to flinch back. She turned back to her sake, and took a rather deep swig.

At that moment, the door opened, and the entire tavern became quiet, as a shadow fell on the floor. The Konoha ninja looked up.

A tall figure, wearing demonic looking black armor stood there, his helmeted head slowly turning, as he scanned the inn. He slowly entered, and headed over to the bar, where the owner was serving drinks. He leaned over, and whispered to the man, who responded, and pointed to the Konoha ninja.

The armored figure turned, and looked at them. The black slits in his helmet glowed red, as he strode towards them. Immediately, everyone tensed, as he stopped, and stood over them.

".......**I heard Konoha was looking for me. Is it to hire me, or to kill me?**" He asked, looking at each of them.

Kakashi finally spoke. "We.... we were sent by the Hokage, to give you this." He said, holding up a scroll. A black clawed gauntlet took it from his hand, and slowly opened it. The helmet didn't seem to move at all, but eventually, the armored warrior rolled it back up.

".......** the scroll grants me safe conduct into the village... does it grant me safety from your councils manipulations?**" He asked.

Shino raises an eyebrow. "Exactly what do you mean, sir?" He asked.

The warrior looked at him, before he began to chuckle, which soon turned into a deep dark laughter. "**An Aburame doesn't see it? Doesn't see the corruption that has spread from the council, and caused this mess in the first place?**" He stopped laughing, as he pointed to Kakashi. "**Tell your Hokage this. I will come to Konoha, along with a companion I have gained. But I** **will not submit to the Councils. If they try anything, I will leave, and you shall never see me again.**"

Kakashi nodded. "You have my word."

The Demon Dragon Rider nodded. "**Good......until then.**" He turned to leave, but he caught a voice whispering to the others.

"He doesn't look like much. Bet most of his enemies died because he intimidated them, and caught them off guard." Hinata whispered.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Normally, I'd agree, but did you feel the power rolling off him. I think he's the real deal."

Kakashi nods. "We'll talk to Hokage-sama about this. Hopefully, the Council won't screw things up."

Naruto smirked, as he left, though Hinata's remarks made him confused. _What has happened while I was away?_

"**Didn't you see? Those girls eyes.... wow.... last time I saw eyes like those was on her cousin's face.**" Kyuubi remarked.

Naruto blinked. _No way! Hinata wouldn't be like him._

"**I wouldn't be too sure, Naruto. I think you'll need to find out more.... though why you care is interesting.**"

Naruto sighed. _It's because I've realized that she's been a great friend to me, and I haven't been one in return. So I want to make things right._

"**Right.**" Kyuubi snickered, as she settled down to sleep.

_Baka oni-kitsune._ Naruto mumbled, as he headed back for Tazuna's house.

Back in the inn, Hinata was watching the door with her Byakugan. Surprisingly, she couldn't see past that armor, making her frustrated. "I can't tell what's going on under that armor of his..... are we sure we can trust him?"

Kakashi frowned. "Hinata, stop it. All we can do is trust him to follow his contract, or at least the money. If we can offer him good terms, he'll fight for Konoha."

Hinata scowled. "I pray you're right. I'd hate for him to turn on us, in the center of Konoha." With that, she headed off, to practice.

Shikamaru sighed, as Chouji just ate. ".....troublesome." He muttered. Chouji nodded.

Later that night, while Onyxia and Kushina slept, Naruto slowly headed to the very back of the cave he had turned into a home. He slowly dropped to one knee, and pried open a section of the wall, revealing a passage. He headed down it, till he reached a rather warm room.

The room was being constantly warmed by small fissures, that were spewing steam, and warm, moist air. In the center was a small nest, in which, the blue dragon egg was nestled.

Naruto came over, and gently touched it. "......I hope I can find someone for you.... and soon." He whispered softly. He gently kissed it, and stood up, looking around. _I'll need to find a place to store it, if I'm moving into Konoha._

He turned, and left, closing the passage behind him.

_Konoha, 1 week later_

Tsunade sighed, as she looked out her window. "........it's been five days, since they returned.... where is he?" She asked.

Shizune shrugged. "I wish I knew, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed, as she sat back. "......am I making the right choice?" She said.

Shizune nods. "I believe so. With this war, we'll need all the help we can get, and-."

"No... I mean... about staying here? Being Hokage? What's the point? I mean...... the council has proven how shallow it is, as they proclaim Naruto was a great hero, and that his 'perseverance' against overwhelming odds is admirable...... not four years ago, they were almost constantly baying for his blood. Now, they treat him like..... like.... like Sasuke." She said.

Shizune sighed. ".....Tsunade-sama, where else could you go? Back out on the road, dodging debt collectors, and gambling your life away? Naruto did something that I didn't think possible. He gave you a purpose in life again. If you leave... you're just throwing that back at his memory."

Tsunade sighed. "...you're right.... and I hate you for it." She said, with a rueful grin.

Shizune just giggled. "I love you too." She said. "Now, please... you have a lot of paperwork to get through."

Tsunade sighed, as she turned back to her desk, and began signing papers.

Along Konoha's outer wall, two chuunin were watching the tree line, while chatting with each other.

"I heard that the bounty from Iwa on the Rider's head was 1,000,000,000 Ryo." One said.

The other nodded. "Yeah. And that they have him listed as 'Flee on sight unless with main army'. No one's had that kind of rating since the Yondaime. Though, the Yondaime just had flee on sight. After all, that Hiraishin made short work of their army at the Battle of Tani no Kawa (Valley of Rivers)."

The first chuunin nodded. "Don't you know it. My old man told me about it.... he was there, while I was still an Academy student. One minute, they had almost 5,000 Iwa ninjas bearing down on them, the next, their all dropping, either dead or wounded. And then the Yondaime appears, covered in blood, breathing hard, and looking over it all."

"......wish we had him back here..... we could use him now, in this war." The other said soberly.

"Heck... we need his son... you saw what that Naruto kid did at the Chuunin Exams? He was spamming Shadow Clones left and right. If only he'd been trained proper, and was still alive, we could have...... what's that?" He asked, as he noticed something in the air, heading their way.

Tsunade smiled, as she read her last bit of paperwork. She dipped her pen in her ink, and was about to sign it, when an earth-shattering roar caused her to spill ink on the page. She angrily shoved her pen and the ruined document aside, as she turned to her window, only to stop in awe and some fear.

Circling her village was a massive black dragon, which left off another terrifying roar. Down below, civilians were screaming in terror, children wailing and crying, and ninjas running to various positions to fight off this potential threat.

The dragon suddenly dived down, towards the square before the Hokage's Tower. It flared its wings, before it landed gracefully on the ground.

Tsunade rushed out of the tower, and out into the square. Dozens of Konoha's shinobi were surrounding the square, ready for combat.

In the center, the dragon stood, its gold eyes switching from person to person. Its nostrils flared, as smoke shot out of them.

Tsunade, watching the dragon, noticed the saddle on its back, and then the two people in it.

One was a masked woman, with long red hair, a red top, and black shorts.

The other was the figure that drew her attention. He wore head to toe black armor, some of it quite fearsome looking. His helmet bore a snarling dragon face on it, which made her shiver slightly in fear.

The armored figure slid off the saddle, and onto the ground, before helping the red haired woman down. As they moved forwards, Tsunade scanned them for weapons.

The woman was carrying a katana in a red scabbard, that bore a swirl symbol on it. She also had a pouch for kunai and shuriken, along with a holster on her right leg.

The armored figure had a sword sheathed at his side. The scabbard was almost four feet long, meaning the blade inside was of nearly the same length. He also carried a tear shaped shield on his back. As he turned, to stroke the dragon's neck, it was revealed that the shield was painted black, with a silver dragon on it. The dragon's tail ran from the pointed part, with its neck curving back at the top, and sliver flames erupting from its open mouth.

The armored figure gently stroked the dragon's neck, causing the dragon to shuffle, and ruffle its wings a bit, before folding them against its body.

The armored figure nodded, before turning, and walking towards Tsunade. Almost all the ninja nearby tightened their grips on their weapons, or got ready to perform any jutsu.

The armored figure, followed by the masked woman, stopped about five feet from Tsunade. The woman moved forward. "You're the Hokage, yes?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I am.... are you with the Demon Dragon Rider?"

She nodded. "For now, you may call me Zetsumei.... and you may call him Oni." She said.

There was a shiver in some of the less experience ninjas, as they heard these names. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm afraid you caught us off guard. We didn't know when you would arrive." She said simply.

Zetsumei nodded. "Indeed....... now, if you don't mind, we would like to hurry and negotiate the terms of Oni's employment here." She said simply.

Tsunade nodded. "Of course... I shall call the Council together, and we'll begin at once."

Oni looked at Zetsumei, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and looked back at Tsunade.

"You have an hour to bring your council together. After that, we leave." With that, they both turned, and headed back to the dragon, where they began adjusting the saddle, and unloading some supplies.

Tsunade turned. "All of you, back to your posts! ANBU, I need the Council gathered, and I want it done 30 seconds ago." She said, as she headed back inside.

Kushina looked around. "We're being watched... and not just by the ninja of this village."

"**I know.... I can feel **_**his **_**taint on some of those ninjas, both in body and mind. Some of them are innocent, brainwashed by him. We'll have to save them.**" Naruto whispered, as he finished adjusting the saddle. Onyxia looked at him.

"_I am a little uncomfortable here._" She said, looking around. "_All these buildings.... they smell of humans... it's making it hard to track some of them._"

Naruto nods. "_As soon as we're headed inside, head up to the top of the mountain. You'll be able to sense them there. If anything happens, let me know, and I'll come for you._"

Onyxia mentally nodded, as she gently nudged him. He rubbed her snout.

After twenty minutes, the various council members began arriving in the square. Some of them stopped, and stared at the dragon, before giving it a wide berth. As soon as the last one entered the Tower, an ANBU appeared.

"The Council is ready for you." He said, before disappearing. Naruto nods.

"**You ready?**" He asked. Kushina nodded, as Onyxia took off, and circled high, before landing on top of Hokage Monument.

Naruto and Kushina, A.K.A, Oni and Zetsumei headed into the Tower, and up, to the Council Room. There, both of them stood in the center of the room. The room had a semi-circle table running from one side to the other, with the open side facing the doors. Along Naruto's left, the shinobi council members sat, with two chairs being left open. One for the Namikaze, who were once a clan, but steadily declined in numbers. The other was the Uchiha seat.

The right side was dominated by the civilian members of the Council, who were supposed to handle civilian matters.

The center of the arch table was dominated by a larger chair, which belong to the Hokage. On either side were the seats of the advisors to the Hokage.

All the room's occupants looked at the two figures before them. Finally, one of the civilian's spoke.

"Hokage-sama... before we begin, I believe that we should be allowed to see the faces of those we are possibly employing. I do not think it is right for them to remain masked, the way they are."

Tsunade slowly looked at Oni and Zetsumei. "...... It is up to them. Oni-san, Zetsumei-san?"

Naruto looked around the table. "......**my true identity is as precious to me as is the jutsus and bloodlines** **belonging to the clans in this room. I will not remove my helmet, no reveal my true identity to anyone, unless I choose to. As for Zetsumei..... it is her choice.**"

Zetsumei looked at them as well. ".....after the contract has been signed. I will reveal my true identity then." She said simply.

Tsunade sighed, and nodded. "Very well. If you'll please look over the contract we have here, we can discuss the terms of your employment."

Oni and Zetsumei each took a contract, and began reading. Not even two minutes later, Oni looked up, and slowly looked at the Council. ".....**is this a joke?**" He asked, as he placed the contract on the table before Tsunade. "**Did you even read this, Hokage-sama? Because I'm pretty sure that no mercenary would ever agree to these terms.**" He said.

Tsunade blinked, as she picked up the contract. "What do you mean, Oni-san? My advisors assured me that this contract would be suitable."

Oni scoffed, as he moved away. "**Pathetic.**" He muttered.

Zetsumei placed a hand on his shoulder, before stepping forward. "Allow me to explain, Hokage-sama. Paragraph 2, line 3. 'The Demon Dragon Rider shall submit himself to a mental and physical examination by a physician of the Councils choosing'. Same paragraph, line 9. 'The Demon Dragon Rider shall pay Konoha 500,000 Ryo for housing, with payments to be made bi-weekly'. Paragraph 4, line 5. 'Should the Dmeon Dragon Rider ever cause Konoha or its people harm, refuse an order from any ranking member of Konoha, including the Council, or betray Konoha, he will be forced to pay restitution in the form of 50,000,000 ryo, the surrender of all his jutsus, weapons, and armor, and become a servant of Konoha for no less than ten years'. Paragraph 7, line 20. 'The Demon Dragon rider will take on an apprentice, to teach his abilities and knowledge too'."

Oni raised his hand. "**And this was the clincher. Paragraph 10, line 1. 'The Demon Dragon Rider shall reveal where he received his dragon from, will aid Konoha in acquiring one or more dragons of their own, and shall use his dragon, if need be, to breed more dragons for Konoha'.**"

Oni looked around the room, before he tore the contract up. "**Let's get one thing, and one thing clear. I don't answer to you fuckers. Got that? If.... and that's a big if now, considering the stunt you tried to pull, I decide to work for Konoha, I answer only to the person who hired me: the Hokage. She tells me what to do. She asks me to take mental or physical examinations. She tells me where to go, who to fight, and who to kill.**"

Homura stood up. "Oni-san, you don't seem to understand. This is something that involves the entirety of thevillage. As such, the entire Council has a say in this."

Oni looked at him. "**And you don't seem to understand this. I'm not one of your little shinobi playthings. I am my own man. So if you want my help, you'll listen to my terms. If not, then be well, and go fuck yourselves!**" He said, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of Homura, causing the table to crack, and the old man to fall back into his seat.

Most of the Council was about ready to jump up, and yell, when Tsunade stopped them. "He is right..... we are in desperate need of help, and as it stands, Oni-san here is too much of a gain to simply pass up."

"The Hokage speaks logically." Shibi Aburame said. "We must do all we can to win this war."

The other council members grumbled, but sat down. Oni nodded.

"**Good. Now...... my services come to 350,000,000 Ryo each month. But I want to add in a bonus should I cause any of the enemy villages to surrender, or ask for a truce, got it? Secondly. Me and Zetsumei will be living in a residence she all ready owns here in Konoha. That residence will be revealed when she decides to reveal her true identity. Thirdly, I will answer only to the Hokage. My dragon will only answer to me, and Zetsumei answers only to me, and the Hokage. Next, I retain the right to defend myself against any and all attackers from within this city. Which means, for all of you who are too slow to understand, if anyone attacks me or those with me, or tries to steal from me, I retain the right to deal with them as I see fit. Lastly, I ask that unless I start something, or go overboard in defending myself, I remain immune from any past, present, or future crimes I committed, or will commit against Konoha. Now, you can accept these terms, or you can't, at which point, I leave, and maybe end up being hired by another country, say.... Suna? Or Kumo? I hear that despite some of the things I've done to their forces, they would gladly hire me, for what I did in destroying the two Akatsuki members invading their turf.**"

The council began to talk amongst themselves. Several of the civilians sent glares towards him including Danzou. Both the elders were rather unhappy as well.

Meanwhile, the shinobi members tried to analyze how much of a threat he was. They knew all ready that he was at least sannin level, due to the fact that he destroyed an entire Iwa fortress almost single handedly. Plus, he had slaughtered the 'Immortal Brothers' of Akatsuki.

Finally, the two groups turned back to the center. Shibi spoke for the shinobi council. "We, the clan heads of Konoha, believe that Oni-san's requests are fair, though we do ask if it will be possible to lower his pay to 100,000,000 Ryo a month."

Oni thought for a moment. "**For a war, my minimum price is 250,000,000. Take it, or I leave.**"

The shinobi nodded, while the civilians growled. Danzou rose up to represent them. "The Civilian council still..... requests.... that the Oni-san undergo physical examination, and that he takes on an apprentice. We also refuse to grant him immunity from future crimes he may commit against Konoha."

Oni looks at him, as does Zetsumei. "**........I will only undergo a physical, if you do so as well, by a physician of my choice, Danzou-san. The fact that your eye and arm are not healed, despite having the great Tsunade Senju as your Hokage, disturbs me.**"

Danzou's eye widened, before he glared at Oni, his eye almost seething with hatred that was missed by many in the room. "....fine. I withdraw the physical examination."

Oni nods. "**As for the apprentice.... well, that is really hard to do. See, unless you have another Dragon Rider around here...... I can't teach my skills. Only someone with a bond to a dragon will have the ability to learn my abilities. Now... if one does pop up, and I approve of them, I'll be sure to teach them. But, I will concede the last one. I don't plan on committing future crimes anyways.**"

Danzou sat down, still glaring at the armored figure before he didn't notice was the look Tsunade was giving him.

_He does raise a point. Danzou has never come to me about his arm or eye..... why is that?_ She shook her head, and turned to Oni. "So, are we settled?"

The civilians grudgingly nodded, while the Clan heads simply nodded. Tsunade smiled, as she turned to Shizune, who had begun writing down the terms. She handed Tsunade the paper. "This is just a rough version, but it will serve its purpose, until we can write up a final version."

Oni looks at it. "**So, as soon as we sign that, the Council cannot refute the terms?**"

Tsunade nods. "Not without voiding the contract all together."

Oni nods, as he signs it, with Zetsumei does the same. Tsunade looks at it, and nods, before signing for all of Konoha, and placing her seal on it.

At that moment, Danzou nods. "Now.....Zetsumei-san... please, unmask yourself, so we may know what residence you live in."

Zetsumei looked at Oni, who nodded. She slowly reached up, and pulled her mask off. In that instant, almost the entire council gasped.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze simply smirked. "Hello Konoha.... I'm back." She said.

* * *

**End! Man... I wanted to have Kushina's rant at the council happen this chapter, but I felt it would run off, with all that happened before hand.**

**So, you'll have to wait till next chapter. Sorry.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this.**

**And remember. If you want to be in a reviewers chapter, just tell me what you want to do, say, or ask in your review of this chapter. I'll be keeping a list, and next chapter, I'll begin with the first two reviewers who sign in. But like I said..... any PM's or e-mails will be ignored, unless you are not capable of reviewing, for some reason. **


	8. Settling In, Making Plans

**I thank you all for having patience. I'm having a hard time writing Wizard of Kitsune, and yet, I am so close to finishing it, so I don't want to stop**. **That, and Bill Alain, my beta, went on vacation. I don't blame him at all, as I'm sure he loved his time away from having to correct my chapters**. **Thank you again Bill.**

**As promised... it's time... for the REVIEWER CHAPTERS!**

**Today's guests are Glory of Dawn, and Lt. Cmdr. Radner!**

**GD: HI LEAF! *Hugs, while secretly stealing Leaf's wallet.***

**LR: Hey GD. Long time, no see, at least here.**

**GD: *Nods* Yep... now...... time to cause chaos! *Pulls out a giant mallet, and starts smacking the walls. Just as suddenly Insane Bill Alain arrives, and joins Glory of Dawn. At the same time, Detailed Bill Alain comes over to Leaf***

**DBA: You know, I do think there are some discrepancies with Naruto's armor and weapons, considering he's using an Asian based sword with European style armor, and.... *Prattles on, while Leaf walks away***

**LCR: Leaf. I've heard you have some unruly personalities. Mind if I take care of them?**

**Die Hard Leaf Tayuya Leaf Ranger: HAH! What do you think you can do to us?**

**Die Hard Naruto Hinata Leaf Ranger: Yeah!**

***All the other personalities starting yelling, till LCR approaches***

**LCR: ATTENTION! YOU WILL STAND AT ATTENTION, OR I'LL PERSONALLY SHIT KICK EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO DISRESPECTS ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**

***They all snap to attention* YES SIR!**

**LCR: Good! Now, give me 300 pushups! NOW!**

**LR: *sighs, as he watches* This is going to be hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Settling In, Making Plans**

Almost immediately, killing intent washed over the council chambers. Kushina stood there, utter fury in her eyes.

Tsunade sat there, her mouth open in surprise. "K-K-Kushina?" She whispered.

Kushina turned, looking at Tsunade. "Hello, Tsunade-san." She said, a slight edge to her voice. "It's so nice to see you, after 20 years." She said sarcastically.

Tsunade began to tear up. "Kushina... please, I can explain." She said.

"Explain?! Explain what?! Explain how you became like a mother to me, after I lost my home! Explain how you then abandoned me, and Minato?! Explain how when I begged you to come back, and be the one who delivered my baby, you refused because you didn't want to have bad memories?!" She said, slamming her hands down on the desk in front of Tsunade.

The Hokage backed away a bit, cringing, while Homura stood up. "Now see here, Uzumaki-san. While we're astounded that you're alive, you can't just-."

He was stopped by the katana blade pointed at his throat. "You shut the fuck up. You have no right to talk to me like you have any authority over me. Not after what you did to my son. After what ALL of you did!"

Hiashi was on the verge of having a heart attack, while Tsume was gripping her arm rests.

Meanwhile, one member of the Council was mentally stunned. _How did she come back? I thought I dealt with her for good! She shouldn't be alive, let alone here._

Shibi spoke up. "Uzumaki-san... you heard of what happened to your son?"

Kushina turned to him. "How could I not? Every nation across this continent knows that my son, the hero of Konoha, was treated worse than any criminal by this village! Some of the villagers out there are practically celebrating the fact that he is dead right now!"

The council cringed, as Kushina rounded on Tsume. "You..... you were one of my best friends. We swore that no matter what happened, we would always care for each other's children. Where were you when my son was kicked out of the orphanage, beat for no other reason than living, and starving to death on the streets?!"

Tsume started to cry. "K-Kushina-chan.... I didn't know..... Sarutobi didn't reveal who he was, and-."

"It shouldn't have made a damn difference! THINK TSUME! THINK, AND STOP ACTING LIKE SOME HOT HEADED BITCH IN HEAT! How many people have blonde hair in this village?! Minato, and the Yamanaka! And the Yamanaka didn't have any kids born on October 10th, did they?!" She shouted.

Tsume burst into tears, as Kushina then rounded on Hiashi. "And you...... I don't wanna even believe half the rumors I've heard concerning your clan. Tell me.... were you just trying to get power, when you befriended Minato? Did it give you great joy to stab him in the back, by having your clan attack his son?!"

Hiashi kept his head down, unable to look at her. Kushina just nodded. "I thought as much." She said, as she looked at the civilians.

"You... you all sicken me. I saw you all trying to grab power, before Minato became Hokage. Trying to dictate how things are run in a SHINOBI village! Trying to act like you had power to command the ninja of this village! Minato stopped you all... but you got back at him, didn't you? You got your revenge for power lost, by seizing it after his death, and beating his son for no good reason."

She turned back, to look at everyone. "Eighteen years ago, after I gave birth to Naruto, I was knocked out, kidnapped, and sold into slavery. I've spent 18 years, as a slave to high ranking Iwa generals and officials. I spent 18 years, begging Minato and Naruto for forgiveness, since I couldn't be there, to raise my son. I trusted that he was being well taken care of. Guess I was wrong."

There was silence, before one of the civilians spoke up. "If what you said was true... how did you run into the Demon Dragon Rider?"

Oni finally spoke. "**Simple. I rescued her when I decimated the Iwa Fortress Ru-Take. I recognized who she was form an old Iwa Bingo Book, and told her what I had heard about her son. She gathered more and more information as we traveled together.**"

Danzou stood up. "But she was a registered shinobi of Konoha. After she was rescued, she should have immediately returned to Konoha. Since she didn't, she should be tried for treason, and dereliction of duty." He said.

Tsunade was about to retort, when Oni held up a hand. "**That wouldn't be a wise idea, Danzou-san. You see, Kushina-san here is a valuable ally. She has greatly helped me out, and in fact...she is the one who persuaded me to come here, and even entertain the idea of working for this village. So if you were to arrest her, and try her for those flimsy crimes you just mentioned, I would get upset. And if I got upset, I would get angry. And if I get angry, my dragon gets angry. Which means that the two of us would go on a rampage in the center of your city, killing thousands, and doing Kami knows how much damage, before we were taken down. Kushina-san is under my protection, got it?**"

Danzou slowly sat down, and Oni nodded. "**Good. Now, the contract has been signed, and everything is settled. Will that be all, Hokage-sama?**"

Tsunade just blinked for a few seconds, before shaking her head, as if clearing it. "Y-Yes... one last thing... does this mean you'll be staying in the Namikaze home?"

Kushina looked at her. "Unless the council took it away to try and steal my husband's work." She said coldly.

The Council Member's flinched, as Kushina turned, and headed to the doors, followed by Oni. They stopped, and Kushina turned. "Just so you all know... I am not here to take over my husband's position, and start trying to restore any clans. I am here to take what is rightfully mine, and what should have been my son's. Whether or not I stay, depends on how you all act, and what Oni decides." With that, she left, soon followed by Oni.

The Council was silent for several minutes, before Shikaku spoke up. "We really fucked up, didn't we?" He asked.

Tsunade didn't even look up from the table in front of her, as she spoke hesitantly. "We did...... in more ways than we can ever count."

Outside the Tower, Naruto smirked, as he contacted Onyxia. "_We're out. As soon as we arrive at my family's home, I'll show you an image, and you can join us. It's supposed to have a large forest with wildlife._"

Onyxia eagerly replied. "_Can't wait._"

Naruto chuckled to himself, as Kushina put her mask back on, and led the way to the Namikaze home.

"Your father's clan, back when it was a clan, owned a rather large, yet still modest, estate, towards the southern part of Konoha. It was close to some of the more heavily forested training grounds. The Namikaze preferred that, since they did some of their best thinking when surrounded by nature. As time went on, and their numbers dwindled, the Namikaze began tearing down, or modifying parts of the mansion for other use. There is actually a lovely garden, where a training dojo once stood." Kushina explained, as they reached the wall surrounding the Namikaze estate.

She went to the gate, and sliced opened the palm of her hand, placing it on the gate. She channeled her chakra into the gate, and a seal appeared. It glowed a deep red, before turning green, and then black. As it did, the sounds of gears moving reached them. The gate slowly creaked open.

"The Namikaze were very good with seals. In fact.... Minato's grandfather was the one who taught Jiraiya the basics of seals, when he was just a little kid. This seal is a combination blood/chakra locking seal. All members of the clan, and future members, channel their chakra, and blood, into the Master Security Seal inside the Estate. By doing this, you're able to access the Security Seals placed around and in the Estate."

As they entered, Naruto sent an image to Onyxia, of where they were. A few minutes later, she came soaring over head. She circled a few times before descending, and landing.

"_Mmmm.... nice, open ground.... forests, from which I can feed..... this is a very nice place._" She said to Naruto, stretching her wings.

"**I'll admit, I wouldn't mind living in a place like this.**" Kyuubi thought, as she watched through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Both Onyxia and Kyuubi are impressed." He said, as they entered. When they did, he removed his helmet, and lowered his chain mail hood off his head, allowing his spiky locks to spring up again. He looked around.

The estate was a one story building, built with stone that was then painted a somewhat pale, but regal looking yellow. A small garden area could be seen along one side of the building. Other, smaller buildings could be seen nearby. One looked like it was a hot spring, with another being a rather impressive looking smithy/armory. Lastly, there was what looked like a shed.

Unfortunately, the entire place showed its age, and vacancy. Weather damage had faded and scratched the paint, and removed tiles from the roof. The garden was overrun with weeds, and the lawn had grown tall, almost up to the middle of their calves.

Kushina sighed. "This place has seen better days." She said softly.

"We'll make it shine again." Naruto said, hugging her. She smiled, as they entered.

The inside showed the emptiness the outside did. The entire building smelled musty, and dust and dirt had gathered in large amounts all over. Naruto looked around, seeing evidence that the house had been left in haste, judging by a knocked over table, and some paper that was scattered about. He slowly picked the table up, and set it right.

"Dad was in a hurry, to face the Kyuubi." He said softly

Kushina nodded. "And no one ever came back to straighten up." She said sadly.

They both headed further in, passing a sitting room, dining room, and kitchen. A door stood open, partially blocking the hallway. Naruto looked inside, finding that the room was a large library/office. More paper was scattered everywhere, some with faded seal designs, or notes on them.

Kushina stood in the doorway, as Naruto looked around. "This was your father's office. It also served to house the knowledge of the Namikaze. Books, and storage scrolls, containing more storage scrolls, which contain all the jutsus and things the Namikaze ever learned. It's a librarian's.... or Orochimaru's wet dream in here." She said.

Naruto made a disgusted sound. "I really don't want to hear about that mad man right now." He said.

Kushina chuckled. "You can study later. For now, let's check the rooms."

Naruto reluctantly pulled away, and followed her further down the hall. They came to several doors. Kushina pointed to one at the end of the hall.

"That was our room. You father's and mine. The one next to it," she pointed, "was to be yours. It still is... after we're done redecorating." She said, choking slightly.

Naruto approached the door, and slowly pushed it open. What he saw made him go rigid for a moment.

The entire room was painted in sky blue, with cheerful looking balloons and clouds. A toy chest filled with stuffed animals, and little baby toys, sat against a wall. Against another was a crib. A closest was open, revealing dozens of baby outfits.

Naruto looked around, feeling very out of place, in his black, demonic like armor. He turned back to the door, to see a crying Kushina.

"This was going to be my room?" He whispered hesitantly. She slowly nodded, as he turned, and went to the crib. A clawed gauntlet slowly reached out, and touched the bed of the crib.

In his mind, he could see a baby version of himself, cooing sleepily, as his mother softly sang a lullaby, while Minato watched happily, and protectively from the doorway. He turned, and saw his mother and father playing with him, and his toys. A look out the window, caused the image of him running around, being chased by his father.

He slowly sat down, sitting in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Inside of him, he felt Onyxia's comforting presence. Then he felt something else. Regret, coming from somewhere else.

"**I'm sorry..... Naruto.**" Came Kyuubi's voice, sounding rather small. The nine tailed vixen retreated further into her cage, cutting herself off from Naruto.

Kushina came in, and hugged her son, who shuddered, as silent tears fell from his eyes. Mother and son wept, in a room that never had a chance to fulfill its purpose, in housing a growing baby.

_Outside the Namikaze walls_

Hiashi Hyuuga stood outside the gate, staring at the walls. When he was just a young boy, he remembered being escorted here by his parents, to play with Minato, while their parents talked.

He took a swig of sake from the bottle in his hands. He stumbled slightly, before looking back up.

Back then, they had been best of friends. Around Minato, Hiashi could lighten up from the strain of being the eldest son of the Hyuuga Min family. He could be a normal boy.

He felt tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his kimono. He took another swig, turning as he did. He looked down, to see another figure standing nearby. "So.... you here to wallow too?" He said, slightly slurred.

Tsume looked at him, then back at the wall. "......yeah." She said softly.

Tsume had met Kushina not that long after the Uzu kunoichi joined Konoha. The two had been placed on missions together, using Tsume's tracking, and Kushina's skill with a blade, to really hurt enemy forces during the 3rd Shinobi war. They had made a fast friendship, since both of them were a bit tomboyish, due to their upbringing.

They had gone on to become jounin together. Even when Kushina joined ANBU, the two of them managed to remain best friends. When they both learned they were pregnant, they had made a vow to always watch out for each other, and watch out for each other's kids.

_A vow I pretty much screwed up bad._ Tsume thought glumly. After Kushina's outburst in the council chambers, Tsume felt like an even worse idiot. It was so painfully obvious who Naruto's parents were now.

The two clan heads continued to look at the walls, unaware of the third party that was watching it, from a nearby rooftop.

Tsunade sat on a nearby roof, drinking a sake bottle. She stared down at the wall, and home, of a person she had thought of as a daughter.

When the Uzu refugees had come in, Tsunade had immediately been assigned to healing the sick and injured, and giving them all checkups. Kushina had been one of the last patients she had seen, as the kunoichi declared she was fine, and had to be dragged in by two ANBU, before she would agree to a checkup. Tsunade had admired her spirit, and took Kushina under her wing, since the girl's parents and family had all stayed behind, to make a final stand.

Kushina took to her, seeing her as both a motherly figure, and a big sister. Tsunade had happily accepted both roles, especially with her brother's death still on her mind.

That had all changed with the death of her love, Dan. Grief stricken that she couldn't save him, and convinced that she had been the cause of his death, by giving him her necklace, she had left Konoha, left a bewildered Kushina. It hurt her, but she felt Kushina would be safer away from her.

_And look how that turned out, _she thought bitterly, as she finished the sake. Now, the girl she saw as a daughter hated her guts, hated her friends' guts. And she had ever right to.

Tsunade sighed, as she stood up. She gave one last, forlorn look to the Namikaze home, before she left, heading back to her office.

Near the wall, both Hiashi and Tsume did the same, giving one last look, before returning to their respective homes. One to think about how she could beg for forgiveness, and a second chance to repair her shattered friendship. The other to wallow in self loathing and sake for his actions.

_Below Konoha_

In a dark tunnel, a figure slowly limped along. A brief flash of light revealed the bandages over his right eye, his right arm in a sling, and the cane in his left hand.

Danzou moved through his secret Root facility, eventually reaching his office. He soon entered, and quickly moved to a file cabinet. He rustled through it, before pulling out a group of documents, that bore his seal, and that of the Tsuchikage. With a simple flick, the papers landed in an empty waste basket, before flames engulfed them.

_Now, if only I can get my hands on the Tsuchikage's documents. Old bastard forcing me to give him a copy of them, to ensure I didn't try to put the blame on him. He promised she would never return._

He sat down, before channeling chakra into a seal on his desk. Soon, two masked and robed figures appeared.

"Yes, Danzou-sama?" One asked.

Danzou looked them both over. "I'm afraid our position is becoming perilous. You two are to take a small squad to Iwa, and if possible, infiltrate the Tsuchikage's office. Find any and all documents involving any transactions between me and him, as well as any other info you can find that would be useful for Konoha."

They both nodded, and disappeared. Danzou channeled chakra into a different seal, and this time, one figure appeared. "Yes, Danzou-sama?"

"The target that your men have been tracking. Are we positive on their identity?"

"Without a doubt, Danzou-sama. It is the one you helped Orochimaru acquire 19 years ago." The figure said.

"Very well...... take a squad, and secure the target. Bring them back unharmed, and place them in one of our better holding cells. We will need them as a bargaining chip for the future." The war hawk said.

The figure bowed, and disappeared as well. Danzou sighed, as he turned to the paperwork at his desk.

_For now, I must move carefully. There is no telling what Kushina knows, and through her, this... Demon Dragon Rider. I must find a way to turn them to my will. If I can, then my power in the world is completely assured. Sarutobi, Konoha will be mine, and I will prove once and for all, that I was always the better!_

With that, Danzou set to work.

_Namikaze Estate, that night_

When they had finally composed themselves, Naruto and Kushina began a house wide cleaning spree, aided by dozens of Naruto's clones. They dusted, and straightened everything out. One clone, wearing the hooded robe and lower face mask Naruto wore when not in armor, bought groceries to replace most of the spoiled and rotten food.

The lawn work would have to be done carefully, as it wouldn't do for a ninja patrol to come by, and see the Demon Dragon Rider using the Shadow Clone jutsu to clean up weeds, as it would raise suspicions, especially with those who knew Naruto's handiwork. However, Naruto could use magic to control the plants, and ease the work.

After a small dinner, Kushina had retreated to what had been her and Minato's room, to sleep or reminisce. Naruto had decided to go outside.

Onyxia lay curled up, around the side of the house. She rumbled softly, as Naruto approached her, and climbed over her legs, settling against her side.

"_You're troubled._" She said softly.

"Yes...I am....... there is just..... so much I need to do... and being here in Konoha..... I need to know what's changed. But I can't, not without blowing my cover." He said, as he gently stroked her side.

"_Then perhaps you should blow it. Your friends have probably suffered these past 4 years, thinking you were dead. That Hinata girl seemed nothing like how you described her._"

Naruto sighed. "But I can't.... if I blow my cover now, the council will be all over me. They'll find a loophole in the contract, or renege on it completely. And when they do, they'll come. You, me, my mom..... we can fight, and fight well. But not even we can take on an entire Hidden Village....... not with a garrison of some thousands of ninja. The only way I can reveal myself is if I can get the Daimyo's protection. And at this point, that's not going to happen."

Onyxia huffed. "_True, I don't think we would have to fight all the ninjas in this village. Many of the shinobi members seemed quite upset at your loss, especially with your mom reminding them. I think they would side with us, whether to repay you, or your mom._ _And many of the shinobi would follow their Hokage's command._"

Naruto shook his head. "No... their hatred of Kyuubi is too much of a risk. For now, I'll remain nothing more than an enigma in their minds."

Onyxia huffed again. "_It is your choice. But we must find a Rider for the other egg. I sense that Fate has brought us here to find another._"

Naruto chuckled. "You know how I feel about that fate stuff." He said, scratching her side.

She giggled. "_I know, I know. Naruto Namikaze is not bound by fate, or the laws of men. He does as he pleases._"

Naruto chuckled. "You know it." He yawned, as he stretched. "It's late." He murmured.

Onyxia curled around him, keeping him warm. "_Then stay here. I'll keep you safe, little one._"

Naruto nodded, as he drifted off.

_Hyuuga Compound_

In her room, Hinata lay in bed, wearing a simple tank top, and sweat pants. A kunai lay under her pillow, where she could easily grab it.

But a kunai couldn't protect her from her dreams. She tossed, and turned, as a dream began to play in her mind.

_She found herself in a large field, full of flowers. The sun shone high overhead._

_She looked down, to find herself dressed as she was, back before she learned of Naruto's death. She slowly looked back up, and gasped, as she saw an orange and blue clad figure approach._

_His blonde hair waved in the breeze, as his whiskered cheeks moved into a smile. Naruto Uzumaki smiled, and waved at her, as he approached._

_Hinata felt her chest tighten, and a warmth spread across her cheeks, that she hadn't felt in 4 years. She approached him, a smile forming on her face._

_The two of them grew closer, and closer. But when he was within a few feet of her, his smile faded, and his eyes widened in fright. Hinata felt confused, as he started backing away._

"_N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, only for her voice to sound muffled. She looked down, only to see herself in her ninja clothes. Her arms covered in the gauntlets._

_Naruto backed away in fear. "Y-Y-You're not Hinata! You're a monster! A cold blooded killer!" He started to run away._

_Hinata gave chase. "Naruto-kun, wait! WAIT!" She shouted, chasing after him. _

_He ran, darting into a forest. She followed him, always following._

_Suddenly, she burst into a clearing. And there stood the black armored figure, who held Naruto in one hand, and his blade in the other. She growled, and charged, drawing her swords._

_The Demon Dragon Rider laughed, as he swung his sword. She blocked, grabbing the blade with both her hook ends, and tearing it from his grasp. She swung, slashing open the armor he wore, and stabbing deep into his chest and neck._

_He gurgled, and fell, blood seeping from his wounds, and form under his helmet. She knelt down, eager to see the face of the one who would dare harm Naruto. She ripped the helmet away, but screamed, as she fell back. Fell away from the lifeless blue eyes that stared at her. Away from the blood stained whisker birthmarks._

_She shook like a leaf, as she stared at Naruto, who wore the now blood soaked armor of the Demon Dragon Rider. Then, the corpse began to move, and slowly sit up. She cried, and shook, as the dead body of her crush looked at her, and spoke._

"_This is the fate of monsters....... monsters only hurt the ones they love." He said, in a hollow voice._

_She let out a scream._

Hinata shot out of bed, her skin clammy, and drenched in sweat. Her eyes scanned the room, her hand gripping the kunai.

"....a dream?..... yes... just a dream." She murmured. But it was unlike any dream she had ever experienced. She had not dreamed of Naruto for years now. But now, she had a dream, of him being the Demon Dragon Rider.

She slowly settled into bed, trying to forget what she had seen. But as she started to fall asleep, a voice she had never heard before echoed in her mind.

"_Soon_..... _you'll have to choose the path of demon... or protector. Soon._" The voice faded, as she fell back asleep.

_The next morning_

Naruto breathed lightly, as he ran another lap around the Namikaze Estate. He was wearing a bandana around his head, to hide his hair, and his face mask over his lower face. His chest was bare, revealing a number of light scars, and his muscled torso. He still had on his black pants, and boots.

In the sky, Onyxia flew lazy circles, hunting for breakfast in the Namikaze grounds. Below, Kushina went through several kata with her katana. She moved easily from one position to the next, showing none of the signs that she had been a captive for 18 years. Near constant training for a few months had helped her regain her chakra control, strength, and skill.

As they trained, an ANBU appeared outside the Namikaze Estate. He went to the gate, and examined it, before finally touching one seal, and channeling chakra into it.

Inside the grounds, there was the sound of a loud bell. Kushina looked up, as did Naruto. She went to the gate, while he hurried inside.

As the gate opened, the ANBU bowed his head. "Forgive my intrusion, Namikaze-san, but the Hokage has requested your presence, along with that of Oni-san."

Kushina merely nodded. "Inform the Hokage we'll be there shortly." She closed the gate, while the ANBU disappeared.

She turned, and headed back inside. Naruto had pulled his black robe on, and the hood up, before strapping on leather bracers and greaves. He looked up as Kushina came over, grabbing up her own gear.

"Tsunade wants to see us. Probably to inform us of the situation." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Let's not keep her waiting." He said, as his voice slid from its normal sound, to a slightly deeper, more guttural sounding voice. It was something he had practiced, in case he could tap into his or Kyuubi's chakra.

Within half an hour, the two of them stood before the Hokage. Tsunade had been surprised by Oni's change of appearance, especially the red flashing eyes he had.

Also present were the Hokage's advisors, as well Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara. Oni looked around.

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" He asked. Tsunade nodded.

"I did. We need to brief you on the current situation, and our plans so far." She turned to a map, that had been placed on an easel.

"Currently, we're facing a war against the shinobi villages of Iwa, Kumo, Oto, and several smaller villages they have conquered. On our side of the field is Suna, Kusa, Taki, Tori, Hoshi, Nami, and Yuki. Kiri is staying out of this, as they feel they're not ready for another war. Which means they're going to sit back, wait to see who is winning, and side with them."

Shikaku pointed to locations along both Konoha and Suna's borders. "To the northeast, Kumo basically blew through the countries there, and took several of our border outposts. To the north, Oto has done the same, and actually fortified the northern side of the Valley of the End, erecting a fortress there. The only way to really enter Oto, and conqueror it, is by taking the Valley of the End first."

"To the west of us, Iwa has been forced to divide its attention. They have attacked us along our western borders here. Both Taki and Kusa have done their best to harass Iwa, but their small numbers mean that at most, they're a nuisance, for now. At the same time, Iwa has also launched a series of raids against Suna. Most have been ineffectual, due to the extreme heat and sand of Suna, nullifying most of their best earth jutsus."

Oni nodded. "I see. So basically, Konoha is fighting a war on three fronts. The western front is currently easiest to deal with, since most of your more powerful allies are dealing with it.. Your northern and northeaster fronts are problems though. Oto has strengthened their southern border, which deters invasions there. At the same time though, their western border is still open to attacks from Taki, if Taki can find the numbers to raid there. Lastly, Kumo is virtually unopposed, allowing them to raid and invade your northeastern border all they want. Not to mention they have one of the most powerful jinchuuriki, along with another highly skilled one."

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. That is our current problem. Our first order of business is to establish a defensive line that the enemy can't break through. Once that's done, we can begin working on convincing Kiri to try and side with us. That way, Kumo will be harassed by them from the south east, and will divide their attention. Then we-."

"No." Everyone looked at Kushina. "Like you said, Kiri is holding back, waiting for a winner. Trying to convince them to side with us will just show that Konoha is desperate, and weak."

Homura glared at Kushina. "Diplomacy is not a sign of weakness." He said.

"It is, when not used properly. Diplomacy is best used by those who don't need to use it. If you hold the upper hand, it's better to negotiate then, then trying to negotiate with nothing to offer." Oni said. "A far better plan would be to invade one of those three countries, after the defensive line is established."

Homura and Koharu scoffed. "You must be mad, to think that is possible. We cannot establish a defensive line, only to then invade one of their countries. It is madness."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful though. "Would you care to explain your reasoning?" He asked.

Oni nods. "Of course. You all forget exactly who or what you've hired to your side. With my dragon, I am not bound to the ground, and thus, I can travel farther, faster, and be harder to detect then an invasion force."

"So, you think you are a one man army, capable of defeating an entire village of shinobi by yourself?" Koharu asked, glaring at Oni.

Oni chuckled. "No... but I think I can handle a village that is down half its ninja." He said, as he moved to the map. "Out of the three main enemies, Oto is too weak to be a true threat. Iwa has the greatest number of shinobi, and poses a significant threat, due to their earth jutsus being perfect to defend against fire jutsu. However, they are currently held up by the number of allies attacking them. That leaves Kumo. Kumo is the ideal enemy to take out first. And I know how."

Shikaku leaned forward. "And how would we take Kumo out?"

"Simple. We offer them a target they can't refuse. Namely, this fortified outpost here." Oni pointed it out. "It's strategically placed to prevent Kumo from getting too far past our borders. It's well positioned, so a relatively small number of ninja could defend it. But it would take a large number to flush them out. My plan is that we put the bare number needed to occupy this outpost. Kumo will see this chance to break into Konoha's borders, and will commit a large force to take this outpost. Meanwhile, I can move around behind them, and attack Kumo in its weakened state. If I can cause enough damage, Kumo will be forced to pull its ninjas back to guard the village. Maybe even force them to withdraw from the war all together."

Everyone looked at Oni. Tsunade had a look of surprise, the Elders suspicion, Kushina had admiration. Both the Nara's simply nodded.

"You know what? I think I like this guy." Shikaku said.

* * *

**LR: Okay, calm down, and put the hammer away.**

**GD: GIVE ME LIBERTY, OR A CHOCOLATE SMOOTHIE! *Laughs maniacally, as he slams his hammer down on a fish, causing it to fly, and smack RS in the face***

**RS: Leaf.... I'm going to kill him! *chases GD, who laughs maniacally. IBA is putting screws into a blender, and starts it off, while DBA is going on about something***

**LR: *sighs* I wonder how LCR is doing.**

**LCR marches it, along with the rest of Leaf's personalities, who are all clean shaven, have crew haircuts. **

**LR: ....... wow... you actually made them calm down.**

**LCR: Yep. Hopefully, they'll all be good recruits now.**

**All of Leaf's personalities: SIR, YES SIR!**

**LCR: *Grins* Well, my work is done.**

**LCR walks away. As soon as he's gone. All the Leaf personalities change back to normal.**

**All of Leaf's personalities: FOOLED YOU!**

**LR: This is going to be a long day.**

***Bill Alain pops up***

**BA: There you two are! *Drags IBA and DBA off* What did I tell you about invading other people's fanfics!?**

**IBA: That it was fun! *Waves giant rubber mallet, while Leaf just face plants.**


	9. Plans in Motion

**Today's guests are Starember19, and Death Angel Lord of Shadows.**

**S19: HIYA!**

**DALoS: Hey.**

**LR: So, welcome to the Ranger Lair.**

**S19: I'm glad to be here. And I have a present for Naruto and Kushina! *Hands each of them a bowl of ramen***

**DALoS: And I have one for Sasuke. *Yanks out a bazooka***

**Naruto and Kushina: YEAH!** ***Starts nomming the ramen***

**Sasuke: Oh c'mon! *He runs off, with DALoS chasing him.**

**S19: Hey Onyxia? What's it like being bonded to Naruto?**

**Onyxia: **_**It's never boring. He's always getting us into another adventure. Kyuubi is interesting as well, since she mellowed out.**_

**Kyuubi: **_**I RESENT THAT!**_

***Naruto and Kushina's ramen blows up in their faces, while S19** **giggles***

**Leaf: *Sighs* Right. Chapter rolling.**

**Last note. Kingswriter has a challenge. If you're interested, look him up.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Plans in motion**

In a small town to the north of Konoha, all was quiet, and peaceful. Except in one small convenience store. There were several shouts, then a rather loud scream, followed by a man holding his crotch stumbling out. He was pelted by several objects, as an enraged female voice followed him. "Next time, I won't just fucking punch your tiny ass limp dick, you ass raping fucker!"

The voice belonged to a rather irate looking redhead, who growled, as she wheeled the wheel chair she was sitting in back behind the counter of the store, and then slammed her head into the counter. "I fucking hate my life."

"You should be more considerate of the customers, Tayuya." Came an old voice. Tayuya looked up, to see an old lady coming over.

"He wanted to take me to the back, and fuck my brains out. He actually believed that I would do it, jsut because I was a fucking crippled. What was I supposed to do, Kangohei-san, hike up my skirt and say 'Jump on in'?" She muttered, as she sat back up.

The old lady chuckled. "Still as fiery as the day I found you." She said.

Six years ago, Tayuya was one of the four Oto ninjas sent to escort Sasuke Uchiha to Oto. That mission, which should have been really simple, ended in disaster for both sides. The Sound Four left two jounin in bad condition, before having to deal with a pursuit team of genin, led by a rookie chuunin.

The pursuit team had whittled their numbers, forcing them to peel off, and deal with them one by one. Tayuya had been amongst the last, dealing with the chuunin, Shikamaru Nara.

She had him on the ropes, preparing for the final blow, when Temari from Suna appeared, and turned the tables. One summon, and Tayuya was left with her lower torso buried under a fallen tree.

Tayuya should have died at that point. The Curse Mark given to her by Orochimaru had a regenerative ability, but it was rather limited. Tayuya injuries were too severe for it to heal.

However, fate had something else in mind. Tayuya woke up in a hut.

_**Flashback**_

_Tayuya slowly woke up, groaning in pain, as her entire body ached. She weakly looked around, taking in a simple room of a wooden hut. She was laying on a bed mat, with a blanket over her_.

"_Where am I?" She grunted out._

"_My vacation home." Came a soft old voice. Tayuya turned, to find an old woman enter, wearing a travel worn kimono. "My name is Kangohei."_

_Tayuya looks at her. ".....where am I? Besides in a crappy little room?"_

_Kangohei came over, and dipped a cloth in a bowl of water. "We're about 10 miles south from where I found you. You've been unconscious for four days, and your fever broke just last night." She placed the cloth on Tayuya's head. _

_Tayuya groaned. "When can I get out of here? I need to get back home, and fast."_

"_Leave? Sorry, but you won't be leaving." The old lady said, as she started to make some tea._

_Tayuya growled weakly. "Why? You some type of slaver? Going to sell me off to some fat bastard whose dick hasn't been erect in ten years?" She said._

_Kangohei looks at her. "No. Because you're legs and spine are too damaged even fora ninja medic to heal. You're paralyzed from the waist down."_

_Tayuya's eyes widened. "You're... you're fucking me, right?" She whispered. As Kangohei shook her head, Tayuya's eyes began to water, and she tried to move her legs. She screamed and cursed, but nothing happened. She finally gave up, and looked away, crying softly._

_**Flashback Ends**_

After that, Kangohei had done her best to care for Tayuya. At first, the former Oto kunoichi had wanted to die, and had even tried to kill herself a few times. But eventually, she decided to at least try to live a life. So now, she worked with Kangokei in a small store that sold supplies, and healing services.

Tayuya muttered to herself, as she pulled up the book she had been reading, before the male she had recently injured had bothered her. Truth be told, she had been rather edgy lately, with some dreams she had been having. Dreams of a blonde haired man, and a red haired woman, who smiled happily at her. They were really fuzzy, so Tayuya had no idea if they were memories or dreams. All she knew was that she didn't like it, as it was depriving her of sleep.

The bell over the door rang, and Tayuya looked up, to see rather average looking man enter. He stopped, and looked around, before moving forward, allowing the door to close. He headed to an aisle, and Tayuya shrugged, going back to her book.

A few minutes later, the man approached with a bottle of water, and a bag of chips. Tayuya rang them up. "That'll be 100 Ryo." She muttered, not really paying attention to the man.

"Tayuya of Oto?" The man asked.

Tayuya froze, and slowly looked up, to see the man disappear in a henge, revealing a figure in a cloak, hood, and a mask that only had eye slits, and the kanji for 'Root' on the forehead of his mask.

"Who are you?" She whispered in fear.

"Danzou-sama wants a word with you." He said simply. In that moment, a syringe entered her neck, as another Root agent appeared behind her. She felt her body grow weak, as she slumped forward.

The first Root looked up, and nodded, as he headed into the back. The second one grabbed Tayuya, and stealthily exited the store. Soon after, the first one joined him on a nearby rooftop, cleaning blood from the kodaichi he carried. "It's done." He said.

The other Root nodded, and they left. Soon after, the store erupted in flames, caused by a fire started in the back room.

_Konoha, Mission Briefing Room_

Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi all stood at attention before Tsunade. At her side were Kushina and Naruto, in full armor.

Despite the fact she was wearing her mask, everyone in the room knew that Oni's companion Zetsumei was actually Kushina Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were in awe, and some fear of the woman. Kakashi, however, was avoiding looking at her.

Tsunade sighed. "I've called the four of you here for a highly dangerous and risky mission. But if we succeed..... we may be able to hinder our enemies severely."

They all nodded, as Tsunade continued. "We'll be moving the majority of our forces from the fortress of Ishi Mori (Stone Forest). Kumo will see this, and hopefully, commit a large force of their ninjas to try and take the fortress. I'm sending you four to reinforce the fortress."

Asuma took a drag on his cigarette. "Hokage-sama, if I may? What exactly is the point of this? It seems as if you want them to take the fortress."

Tsunade nodded to Oni. "In a way. I want Kumo to commit to this battle, so that Kumogakure no Sato is less defended. That way, Oni here, who will have snuck past enemy lines, can attack the city itself, and force Kumo to redirect its forces to protecting the city. As it stands, Kumo is able to send it's ninja after us, with absolutely no one to harass them. Not only that, but if we force Kumo to fall back, it could get Kiri to side with us as well."

Asuma nodded, and steps back. Kakashi speaks up at this point. "What about Ishi Mori? Do we let them take it, and harass them guerilla style, or hold the fortress to the last?"

Tsunade ponders it for a moment. "If all goes well, it won't matter if we hold the fortress. I'd rather have as many of our forces survive. If need be, retreat, and harass the enemy forces." She said.

The four jounin nod. "Understood, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nods. "I expect you all to be on your way tomorrow by 0700 hours. Dismissed."

The four jounin left, and Oni and Kushina both looked at Tsunade. "If that will be all, Hokage-sama, we'll be off." Kushina said.

Tsunade raised a hand. "Wait.... Kushina, I'd like to talk to you, please." She said softly.

Kushina tensed, and looked at Oni, who simply nodded. Kushina turned back to Tsunade. "Fine."

Oni went to wait outside, as Kushina sat down in a chair. Tsunade took a deep breath, as she looked at her. "Kushina.... I'm not going to excuse what I did. I failed you, and I failed your son. I know nothing I say or will do will make up for that. But... I... I want to try. Please, Kushina.... I'll do anything, to prove to you how sorry I am, and how much your friendship means to me."

Kushina simply sat there, her face still hidden behind her mask. Finally, she reached up, and removed it, her face neutral. "Tsunade, you were one of the people I was closest to when I lived in Konoha. You were like a second mother to me. I... I admit, that I do want to have that back. But I cannot simply forgive you for what you did. You abandoned me, when I needed you most. If you had been here, to deliver Naruto, I would probably not have been kidnaped, and sold off as a slave."

Tsunade looked down, as Kushina continued. "I may never be able to forget, or fully forgive you for that. But..... I would be no better than the people of this village, if I never forgave you." She sighed, as she looked down. "If you can prove to me that you truly mean what you say, then I am willing to try and start our friendship over again. But you have a lot to do before that happens."

Tsunade looked up, as Kushina stood, and made her way to the door. The red haired kunoichi stopped. "But I promise you this, Tsunade. If you ever betray me, or those close to me, I will make you wish you were never born." With that, she donned her mask, and left.

Naruto looked up, as she approached. "Everything okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." she said, as they headed out.

Nearby on the rooftops, several figures were watching the door. One of them looked at another. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, as he munched on some chips.

Ino sighed, as she looked at Chouji. "We need to find out more about this guy. Anything we can find out will help us in case we get in trouble with him. Just wish forehead girl didn't have to work right now. She'd be a big help, strength wise."

Shikamaru sighed. "We're not going to find anything out." He muttered.

Neji listened to their fighting from across the street. "I have to concur with Shikamaru-san, Hinata-sama. If what you said is true, we won't find much out."

Hinata looked at him, and he shrunk back a bit. "Well we're going to find something out. This guy just doesn't sit well with me at all."

Lee grinned. "YOSH! Perhaps he will engage in a spar with me, so I may show him the Flames of Youth!"

Tenten smacked him. "That will drive him off, and then we'll never get any information about it."

A moment later, two figures exited the Tower. One in black armor, the other masked. All the ninjas settled down, as they watched the pair head off, before stealthily following them.

Naruto swore to himself. "It had to be them following us." He muttered to Kushina. She looked at him.

"Who are they, exactly?" She asked.

"The remains of the Konoha 12. My friends... for the most part." He said.

Kushina nods. "Right. How do you want to deal with this?"

"I can't let them know I'm alive. Not yet. So...... we simply deal with what we can." He said. She nodded, as they headed to the Namikaze Estate.

Above, Kiba growled. "They're going to the Namikaze Estate. That bastard is living in my mom's friend's home. I oughta-."

"You'll do nothing, Kiba-san. Remember, this man almost singlehandedly routed an Iwa fortress of 500 ninja. Against him, you'd be a fly on an elephant's backside." Shino said, as Kiba growled in anger.

Naruto and Kushina arrived outside the estate, and stopped, as they saw someone leaning against the wall. They both stopped, as Kakashi slowly looked up. He moved towards them, but stopped, as KI impacted against him.

Kushina approached him, pulling off her mask. "Hello, Kakashi." She said coldly.

Kakashi remained rooted, frozen by her killer intent, as she approached him. "K-K-Kushina, please, let me-."

"Explain nothing, Kakashi. I've heard that you were my son's sensei, and I don't care if you were. What I care about was the fact that before that, you had nothing to do with my son. NOTHING!" she shouted.

"That's not true! I obeyed Sensei's wishes! I made sure I was part of the ANBU guard that watched over him, and every time I was on duty, Naruto was well protected! If I had known he was yours and Minato's son, I would have done even more! I would have adopted him." He shouted, tears falling from his eye.

Kushina was about to retort, when she felt Oni's clawed gauntlet on her shoulder. She turned, as he looked at her.

"_Mom, he has raised one point._ _When I was younger I remember one ANBU was always watching my back. One with a dog mask, and hair just like his. He may have been a lousy sensei... but he did watch out for me._" He said in the Ancient Language.

Kushina, who had been studying the Ancient Language, simply nodded, before looking back at Kakashi. "If what you said was true, then you have earned my gratitude for that, Kakashi. But I've heard about how you also were a less than spectacular sensei to my son. Why did you abandoned him, for the Uchiha?" She asked.

Kakashi looked down, shame in his visible eye. He hesitated, before speaking. "I wish I could say my only reason was because the Council ordered me too, but.... that would be a lie. There was that, and then... it was because I felt I owed Obito a debt. A debt I could pay by teaching him. I swear, I was going to teach Naruto everything I could after the Chuunin Exams, but the Invasion left us weakened, and-."

He was interrupted by Kushina's fist smashing into his face, sending him crashing back. He looked up in fear, as Kushina stood over him.

"You abandoned my son's training over a stupid debt, and orders form people who have no business involving themselves in shinobi affairs. You could have fulfilled your debt without abandoning my son. And your loyalty is to the Hokage, not to the Council." She said, staring down at him. "Kakashi..... you are lower than trash." She said, turning away.

Kakashi hung his head, and left, as Kushina looked to Naruto. "I'm going back inside, Oni-san. I'll leave you to deal with the others."

The other shinobi watching widened their eyes, as Kushina entered the Estate. Naruto looked at the roofs they were on, his voice becoming guttural.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms. They sheepishly hopped down.

Tenten stammered out a response "Ummm... Oni-san, we were, well....... we were just-."

"Just spying on me, right? Wanted to get info on me, yes?" He asked.

"Can you blame us?" Hinata muttered. Naruto heard that, and turned to her.

"I don't go prying into your business, do I?" He looked at her eyes, which stared back with distrust, and slight anger.

Shikamaru, sensing a possible fight brewing, stepped in. "Oni-san, we're sorry if we offended you. We are simply curious about you."

At that moment, Onyxia's head snaked over the wall of the Namikaze Estate, and looked down at the Konoha shinobi. She growled softly, causing them all to back up slightly.

Naruto chuckled, as he crossed his arms. "Oh, you're curious, all right. You're curious about my abilities, and weaknesses, incase I turn traitor, and you have to fight me. But I understand. You're just doing what you're trained to do."

They all looked sheepish, save for Hinata, who simply stood there, staring back at him. Naruto finally sighed.

"Have I done something to offend you, Hyuuga-san? Because I don't much appreciate the hostility coming from you." He asked.

Hinata growled in response. Her dream from the previous night was still fresh in her mind. She didn't know what it meant, but all she knew was this mercenary, this dragon rider before her was not what he seemed to be. "You haven't done anything.... I just don't trust people who sell their skills to the highest bidder." She said, as she turned and walked away.

Shino slowly stepped forward, and bowed. "You'll have to excuse Hinata-san. She has never been the same, since..... since we lost a friend of ours." He said.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Ahhh... was it the Uchiha? I heard of his defection, and how he was quite the heartthrob amongst the ladies."

Most everyone blanched at that, while Kiba laughed. "Hinata, upset over Sasuke? Hah! That's a laugh. She's upset because of Naruto-."

Kiba was shut up by a rough elbow to his stomach, courtesy of Tenten. But Naruto had heard enough, as he looked at the retreating Hyuuga's back.

"I see..... she cared for the Uzumaki boy, didn't she?" He asked quietly.

Ino smacked Kiba upside the head, muttering, "way to go", while Neji answered.

"Yes. My cousin is upset at his loss, especially when she learned what our clan had done to him. Ever since then, she has become the opposite of what she once was. If anything... she has become the 'ideal' Hyuuga." There was no pride or joy in his voice, only regret.

Naruto simply nodded again. "Yes." He said softly.

There was an awkward silence, before Lee spoke up. "Ummm... Oni-san? I was wondering if you would honor me with a spar?" He asked.

Naruto stared ahead, before shaking his head, and looking at Lee. "Your name?"

"Rock Lee, the Second Green Beast of Konoha!" Lee proudly announced. Naruto simply nodded.

"Yes, Lee.... Maito Gai was your sensei...... well, Lee, I would love to give you a spar, but not today. I'm going out on a mission tomorrow. Perhaps when I return." He said.

Lee nodded. "Of course, Oni-san. Thank you, for agreeing to a most youthful event!"

Tenten smacked him. "Would you shut up about youth?" She asked. Lee simple started crying anime river tears, while Oni chuckled to himself.

"Most amusing. But if you all will excuse me, I have to get ready for my mission tomorrow." With that he bowed, and entered the estate.

The others all looked at each other. "That was.... interesting." Shino said.

"The guy scares me." Kiba muttered, rubbing his head, while Akamaru woofed next to him.

"Did you see that sword? I've never seen one that long!" Tenten gushed, now finally able to be her weapon fangirl self. This caused everyone to face plant.

Inside, Naruto had stopped, and leaned against the wall, as Onyxia came over, and nudged him with her snout. "_Wh at's wrong?_" She asked.

Naruto looked up, speaking in his normal voice. "Hinata..... did you see her? She was.... she was just like Neji, or Sasuke. So cold, and angry...... and from what I've heard... she's one of the most blood thirsty ninjas in the village." He looked down. "Did I really affect her that much?"

Kyuubi sighed. "**Yes.... I swear, men are so oblivious to a woman's feelings. She used to stalk you all the time. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was head over heels in love with you. Why no one told you is beyond me.**" She said.

Naruto looked down. "Then I.... I need to make things up to her.... when the time is right." He said, as he got up, and headed inside.

_Border of Suna and Konoha_

Four figures slowly made their way through the sparse wasteland that was the border between the deserts of Wind Country, and the forests of Fire Country.

Sasuke sighed, as he looked over his companions. Shortly after killed Orochimaru, Sasuke had left, visiting the various bases Orochimaru had made around the Elemental Nations.

The first was a tall teenage boy, who he had found in Orochimaru's northern most base. Going simply be the name of Juugo, the orange haired teenager had a special ability to morph his body, increasing his strength, speed, and capabilities. But this came at the cost of him being insane and bloodthirsty. Orochimaru had agreed to try and help the boy, but instead, had simply experimented with the boy's abilities, and used it to create his Curse Mark.

Juugo had found a friend in the now dead Kimimaro Kaguya, one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, and vessel of choice. Kimimaro had befriended him, and had helped him remain calm, and in control. When Kimimaro died, fighting against Gaara of the Sand, Juugo had been left alone.

When Sasuke had freed him, Juugo had almost killed him, while in a crazed state. That was, until Sasuke had explained how Kimimaro died helping him. Juugo began to calm down, and then agreed to join Sasuke, to see the full nature of Kimimaro's sacrifice.

Next was Karin, who Sasuke had found at Orochimaru's southern island base. Karin had red hair that was smooth on one side, and spiky on the other. She also had red eyes behind glasses. Karin had been left in charge of the southern base, and was highly skilled in sensing chakra, and healing. She also seemed to be lusting after Sasuke, as she tried to seduce him almost as soon as he had asked her to join him, and the last member of the team.

The last was actually the first to join Sasuke's group. Suigetsu Hoozuki had once wanted to be a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, and had trained under them. When the group had been disbanded, due to Zabuza's failed coup attempt, Suigetsu had vowed to one day to take all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen.

Soon after, he was captured by Orochimaru, and experimented on. The silver haired, purpled eyed youth could now turn his body into a liquid, giving him great control over water.

After Sasuke had freed him, they had stopped at Wave, where Suigetsu swiped the sword of Zabuza, the Kubikiri Houchou, from his grave at Wave country.

These three had agreed to join Sasuke, on his quest to train, and eventually, kill Itachi. And not a day had gone by that Sasuke hadn't regretted his decision on finding Suigetsu and Karin.

"Will you just shut up all ready, shark mouth? I'm so sick and tired of hearing you complain about us not hunting down the rest of that tin collection you want so bad." Karin muttered. Suigetsu growled.

"Don't disrespect the swords." He growled, adjusting the blade on his back. Because it was so big, he had to wear it with the hilt removed, until he was ready to fight.

Juugo simply watched the sky, as he walked. He sighed softly.

Sasuke was mulling over the latest rumor they had heard in the last town. That Konoha had gone to hire the infamous Demon Dragon Rider, in the war they had gotten themselves into.

He looked up into the sky. _The Demon Dragon Rider.... now there is an opponent. A man capable of what he can do is highly skilled. If I fought him.... I could know for certain that I was ready to face Itachi._ He sighed, as he looked ahead.

"OWWW! Stop it, you crazy bitch!" Suigetsu shout caused him to turn, in time to see Karin pull her fist from the center of Suigetsu's chest, before landing a kick, that caused his head to splash apart. He sighed, as Suigetsu slowly reformed, while Karin smirked, and rushed over.

"He was being mean, Sasuke-kun. Surely you can understand." She said, draping her arms over his shoulders. He simply moved them off.

"There is no time to play. Itachi was rumored to be seen in a small town north of us." He said, as he walked off. Karin sighed, as she followed. Juugo picked up Suigetsu, who muttered, as his head was still reforming. He drank from a water bottle.

"Damn stupid crazy bitch, only thinking about Sasuke, and his co-." He was stopped by Juugo jostling him.

"Please don't talk about Sasuke-san like that. It makes me irritated." Juugo said calmly.

_Konoha Fortress Ishi Mori, three days later_

The fortress of Ishi Mori was the stronghold of Konoha's northern defenses, in times of war. The fortress was named after the rocky area it inhabited.

A long time ago, a lush forest had grown at the foot of a mountain in northeastern Fire Country. That was, until the mountain turned out to be a rather unstable volcano. One day, it erupted so violently, that the forest didn't even have a chance to burn. The trees were petrified, turning the forest into a maze of petrified trees.

It was in the middle of this maze of petrified trees and rocky terrain that Konoha had built its northern most defense. A fortress with high sloping walls, towers with murder holes, and a well fortified gate.

The fortress, due to its position and location, needed only about 400 ninjas to defend it against a force almost five times their size.

In the main building, the jounin commander looked at the report before him. "So wait...... we're to take all but100 ninjas, head into the petrified trees, let Kumo take this fortress, and harass them, until they're forced to retreat?" He asked, looking up at Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

Kakashi nods. "Yes. You need to make it look like you and the rest of your troops are moving to help hold up our defenses along the north west front, against Oto and Iwa. We'll stay here, and hold as long as we can."

The commander looked at the orders again. "And... pray tell..... why can't we simply do that from within the fortress?"

Kakashi sighed. "Because if we did that, we couldn't draw out a goodly portion of their army to take this fortress, and harass the countryside. If we do that, then Kumo is weakened in its own defense, allowing someone to attack Kumo, and force them to withdraw their troops."

The jounin scoffed. "And who would be that suicidal?"

Kurenai answered. "The Demon Dragon Rider."

The jounin's eyes widened, before looking down at the paper. He hesitated, before speaking. "I'll make it 125. Give them more of a fight." He said.

Kakashi nods. "Right. We'll make ready for invasion." He said. With that, the four jounin headed off, while the commander sighed.

To the far north, well past the Kumo border, Naruto gently stroked Onyxia's back. Kushina had stayed behind, to protect the Namikaze Estate. Naruto had been able to move fast and light after that.

Shortly after landing the previous day, Naruto had sent clones north to Kumo. Some had used his Sexy Jutsu, but with variations that made them look like different woman, some even making themselves look average. Others, who were regular Shadow Clones, had applied latex disguises over parts of their face, along with wound make up, hair dye, and contact lenses.

They had slowly began to infiltrate Kumo, sending back info via mental connections with Onyxia. They were also searching for places to plant 'surprises', for when Naruto invaded.

Naruto sighed softly, as he got off Onyxia, who looked at him. "_What is it, little one?_" She asked, nudging him.

He sighed. "I don't know.... ever since I ran into the others..... I feel.... conflicted...... they're all my friends, and yet..... am I not just hurting them by concealing my true identity?"

She sighed softly, as he removed his helmet, and chain coif. She licked his head, causing his hair to stick up more. "_Truth be told.... there is no easy answer. We are not in a position where we could openly reveal your identity. But the longer you put it off, the more it will hurt them. You must go with your heart._"

"**Good advice, fire breath.**" Kyuubi said mockingly. "**I always found the heart leads you down the stupid path. Your instincts are far better, as they never deceive you.**" She said.

Naruto sighed. "You two are like my angel and demon." He said, as he sat down. "I...I guess I'll just see what comes."

They both sighed, and went silent, as Naruto began sharpening his sword.

_Kumo, 4 Days later_

The Raikage looked over the report before him. "Is this correct?" He asked, his eyes looking over the recon Kumo ANBU before him.

"Yes, Raikage-sama. Konoha has pulled almost three quarters of their garrison at Ishi Mori. They were headed to the west, to probably shore up defenses against Iwa and Oto."

The Raikage growled. "Do they consider us less of a threat?"

"Well, as per your orders, we've been making light, sporadic raids, while we gather the main force for invasion. I'm guessing they figure we won't commit a large force." The ANBU said.

The Raikage smirked. "Then we'll teach them not to count us out. Deploy 1/3 of our forces to take Ishi Mori, and commence raids on the surrounding countryside."

The ANBU nods, and leaves. The Raikage smirked. "I'll teach you not to underestimate Kumo." He said.

Outside his window, a window cleaner with a bald head, eyepatch, and a crippled leg smirked to himself, as he relayed the info to Onyxia.

* * *

**S19: *Runs bye* Can't you all take a joke?!**

***Kushina and Naruto chase her, screaming about avenging Ramen***

**Sasuke: *Is hiding behind a desk* Why does everyone want to kill me?!**

**DALoS: Because you're a backstabbing Teme who betrayed Konoha and Naruto! Plus, you're such an easy target! *Blows Sasuke up with his bazooka***

**LR: Right........ I'm so glad I did these reviewer chapters again. *smacks himself upside the head, before wandering off***

**RS:** **Leaf? You need to finish!**

**LR: You do it! I'm tired!**

**RS: *Has deer in headlights look* Umm... ummm.... umm..... LOOK! TSUNADE KISSING OROCHIMARU! *Rushes off***

**Like I said, Kingswriter has a challenge, for any aspiring fanfic writers. Check it out if you're interested.**


	10. Kumo Meets Oni

**So, like I said in WoK 47, Knight-Bishop has a new challenge, so please look it up.**

**Today's guests are Trey 178 and Infinity or None.**

**T178: Hey.**

**IoN: Hello. I hope you don't mind, I invited a friend.**

**Tobi: HI! Tobi is a good boy! *Pulls out sledgehammer, and starts hammering the wall***

**LR: HEY DON'T DO THAT! *Tries to stop him, only to have IoN swing a bladed mace at him***

**IoN: Don't disrupt the chaos. *Leaf draws a sword, and they fight, causing massive collateral** **damage***

**T178: Wow... hey Naruto, can I ask you something?**

**Naruto: Sure.**

**T178: Well... what does it take to raise a dragon? And keep her healthy?**

**Naruto: *Nods thoughtfully* Well... you need to make sure to try and keep them company when they're younger, especially when they're hunting. Otherwise, some predator can just come and grab them up.** **You also need to check their teeth, claws, and scales regularly, to make sure they're clean.**

**T178: Right... can I ask Onyxia something?**

**Naruto: *blinks* Okay... she'll have to answer through me.**

***T178 is about to ask, when Leaf goes flying between them, and crashes into a wall.***

**Leaf: Oh HELL to the fucking NO! *Get's up, and yanks out giant double headed hammer with spikes* You're DEAD!**

**Arashen: *ducks under flying piece of debris* START THE CHAPTER! *is knocked out by Tobi***

**Tobi: Tobi knocked you out! *Runs off, laughing***

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kumo Meets Oni**

_Kumo, the next day_

The Raikage, simply named A, smiled as he inspected the force before him. Three thousand ninjas, one third of Kumo's entire attack force, stood ready for their invasion of northern Fire Country.

He nodded in approval, as he turned to the commander of the entire force. Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi, and Sword of Kumo. The blonde jounin saluted him, as he came over. "Raikage-sama, we're ready to move out, on your orders." She said.

A nodded. "Very good, Yugito-san. Your force will advance first, and attack the fortress. I'll send a second force after you have taken the fortress. With most of our force all ready holding their northern territory, Konoha will have to shift its focus back on us, and that will give Oto and Iwa more room to invade further in."

As Yugito nodded, A turned to the men and women. "Now is our time! Our time to destroy Konoha, and take what should rightfully belong to our village! Fight for the glory and honor that await us with victory!"

The shinobi cheered, and raised their arms. Within moments, they streamed out of the village, heading south.

High above, too small to be really seen by those on the ground, Naruto watched the whole force move. However, he wasn't looking through his eyes. They had changed into a vivid gold-green, with a black slit. Onyxia's eyes were glowing as well, as she watched the army.

Naruto and Oynxia had learned that when they were flying, their minds could merge, and Naruto would be able to see everything Onyxia saw, and felt everything she did.

Naruto slowly pulled his conscious back, and sighed softly. "They're on the move. But according to one of my clones, the Raikage will send a second force to back up this one."

Onyxia mentally nodded. "_Isn't that good? It means less troops for us to deal with here._" She said.

Naruto nods. _True... but it also means Kumo has more troops left alive... I'll need to rectify that._ He thought. _Let's get back to camp._ _I have some ideas._

Onyxia turned, and headed out towards the woods, where she and Naruto were camping out.

Back in Kumo, A had returned to his office. Inside was a man who looked like a younger version of him. Both of them had dark skin and white hair. A wore his Raikage robe, which was open to reveal his muscled chest. He also had on huge metal weights around his fore arms, and a white moustache and goatee**.**

The other man was Kirabi, his younger brother, and jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. He wore sunglasses, a beard, and a scarf, but no shirt. He also carried eight swords on his back.

A looked to him. "Kirabi. You're going to be the main defense of this village, with most of our forces afield. I'm going to need you to be on alert, even if we probably won't be attacked."

The Hachibi jinchuuriki grinned. "Yo, bro. Don't worry about a it. I'll chop any enemy to tiny bits." He began writing that down, while A had a tic mark.

"I thought I told you not to rhyme near me?" He said. Kirabi just smirked, as he put his note bad away.

"I think you did, maybe. But nothing can stop, the Rhyming BEE!" with that, he disappeared, right before A smashed a fist where he stood.

"DAMN IT BI!" He shouted. All of Kumo heard it, and shook their heads in despair.

_Ishi Mori, three days later_

The fortress of Ishi Mori had been a hive of activity. With most of the defenders gone, the remainder had to shore up defenses in certain areas, to make the ruse work, and draw out the fight against Kumo's forces.

Kakashi looked towards the north, along Ishi's strongest wall. The fortress had been designed with its strongest and most well defended wall towards the direction of Kumo. Its gate was placed south, preventing enemies from simply attacking it, and gaining easy entrance to the fort. Not only that, but the wall over the gate had been covered in explosive seals that could be activated from a distance. They would bury the main gate, and anyone under it, while the defenders held the breach, or escaped down a secret tunnel exit hidden in the barracks.

All along the wall, ninja ready kunai, shuriken, ballistae, and small catapults armed with explosive munitions. They wouldn't be as effective against shinobi as they were against bands of bandits, or ronin samurai. But they would still help in this battle.

Kakashi looked into the distance, where the smoke from campfires could be seen. Last night, the lookouts had spotted the arrival of Kumo's forces, which had set up camp a few miles from the fortress.

Now, they saw the movements of Kumo's forces advancing, making their way through the fallen, petrified trees. He looked along the wall, to his fellow defenders, who readied themselves for combat.

In the vanguard of the Kumo force, a chuunin muttered to his comrade. "Can't we move faster? It'll take us half the day to get within range of the wall at this speed."

His comrade was about to answer, when Yugito came over. "The reason we're taking it slow is for cover. This way, they don't have definite targets, and we'll be that much closer before they can attack us." She said. "That's why you're a chuunin, and not in charge. No head for strategy. Now move." She moved onward, while the chuunin flipped her the bird behind her back.

Asuma took one last drag on his cigarette. "I sure as hell hope this works." He said, looking at his fellow jounin. They nodded, as Kakashi looked ahead. He raised his hand, and several of the ninjas took up position at the weapon emplacements.

The Kumo forces advanced further, and Kakashi dropped his head. "FIRE!"

The defenders fired both catapult and ballistae towards the advancing ninja forces.

Yugito cursed, as she saw the incoming weaponry. "TAKE COVER!" The Kumo forces ducked down, as explosive barrels exploded above them, or amongst the petrified trees. The ballistae bolts buried themselves deep into the petrified trees, and exploded as well. Several Kumo ninja fell from shrapnel or the explosions themselves.

Yugito looked up. "GET MOVING! GET AGAINST THE WALL, BELOW THEIR FIRING RANGE!" The Kumo ninja leapt up, and began running, under a barrage of heavy weapons fire.

Kakashi watched, as they got closer. "Open up!" He shouted.

All along the wall, the shinobi began throwing kunai and shuriken. The Kumo shinobi tried to return fire, while dodging and maneuvering through the obstacles.

Several explosions went off, as explosive notes that had been set up amidst the petrified trees, catching several of the Kumo shinobi off guard. Several were killed outright, their bodies ripped apar by the explosions. Others were critically injured, or killed by shrapnel.

Despite this, the Kumo shinobi continued the charge, making it to a point where the siege weapons couldn't target the front lines. These shinobi began launching kunai and shuriken at the defenders, trying to lay down cover for their comrades.

Yugito joined them, growling, as she watched her force still struggling through the petrified trees. "This isn't working. We need to get our sappers up here, and now." She looked up the wall. "Stun tags on three." She told the shinobi close to her.

Several shinobi gathered together tags with kanji for lightning, and placed them on kunai, and launched them over the wall. The tags ignited, launching bolts of low level lightning blasts, meant to stun enemies.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "DOWN!" He shouted. Most of the defenders heeded him, but a number were still hit, and fell to the ground, their central nervous systems temporarily overloaded.

As Yugito's forward force continued to keep the defender's down, a group of specialized ninjas, skilled in destroying enemy defenses, quickly rushed forward. They crouched by the wall, as Yugito joined them. "Can you bust through this wall?" She asked.

"No way. Too thick for our current armament. We need some heavy duty siege explosive tags. Best bet is to try and hit the gate." The jounin in charge of them said. Yugito nodded, and pointed to a squad of shinobi.

"All right. You five, protect them as they head for the gate. We'll keep them focused here." She said. The group of shinobi nodded, and moved out, while she moved down the line. "C'mon! Keep their heads down! Let's move it people!"

Kakashi looked down, noticing a group of Kumo ninjas had gotten too close to the wall, and were starting to scale it. He smirked, as he pointed to a pair of shinobi standing by a pair of boiling cauldrons.

"Oil, now!" He shouted. The two shinobi tipped the cauldrons, causing them to pour boiling oil into grates, that had chutes leading along the north wall. These chutes branched off into openings all along the wall.

As the oil ran down the chutes, it would branch off, spraying out of the holes onto enemies below. The shinobi who had started running up the walls screamed, as the boiling liquid fell, scalding them. They fell, burning both inside and out.

Yugito cursed in anger and horror, as she saw this. Inside of her, Nibi growled as well. "**Those fools dare hurt our friends and comrades, kitten. Maybe we should show them what they're dealing with.**"

Yugito growled. _I couldn't agree more._She thought, as a deep, burning blue chakra began to seep out of her body.

Kurenai had caught a group of Kumo shinobi in a genjutsu, and watched as they screamed in fear, before dying of strangulation. She turned, as she felt a power similar, but weaker to the one she felt 18 years ago, when she was still thinking of being an Academy Student. A power that took the life of Minato Namikaze to defeat. She saw a dark chakra flare around a blonde Kumo kunoichi.

"KAKASHI!" She shouted, pointing to the kunoichi. Kakashi turned, and his eyes widened.

"Dear Kami." He whispered, as Yugito leapt up. She landed on the wall, a kunai flashing, and slitting the throat of two Konoha ninja near her. She glared at him, and charged forward. Kakashi barely parried it in time.

"You will pay for what you did to my shinobi." She said, as she shoved against him. Kakashi was a strong ninja, but even found himself struggling against the power he was facing.

Yugito grinned, as the other hand came up, and smashed into his arm, knocking it aside. She spun with the blow, coming around and kicking at Kakashi. The Copy Nin barely blocking it, but the power of the blow knocked him back a few steps.

Yugito moved to attack, only to be stopped by a green blur. Gai appeared, holding his stance.

"I'm afraid I can't let you hurt my most youthful rival." He said. Yugito growled, and attacked, only for Gai to block. The two entered into a fast pace taijutsu match.

Below, the Kumo shinobi watched in awe. Yugito was the fastest shinobi in their village, second to none. For this shinobi to match her speed was an unexpected surprise.

For Konoha's shinobi, it was the same. Except they were surprised at Yugito's speed. There was a momentary lull in the battle, before it picked up again.

Yugito ducked under a spinning kick, and went to stab Gai in the leg, only to be blocked by Gai's arm. He quickly struck her in the chest, sending her skidding. She stopped, panting form the blow, while Gai examined his fist, which was slightly burnt by the chakra flaring around her. "You're a jinchuuriki, aren't you?" He asked.

She growled. "So what?" She asked, as she attacked again. Gai blocked, but was struck by a quick palm thrust to his shoulder. He gasped slightly, but quickly recovered.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had recovered, only to find them losing the battle. More and more of Kumo's shinobi were now trying to scale the wall, following in Yugito's attack. He looked over his troops, who were launching weapon and jutsu down upon them. He quickly rushed to Asuma, who used his trench knives and wind chakra to slice open any Kumo shinobi in his range. "Asuma! We can't hold the wall! Start pulling them back into the courtyard!"

Asuma nodded, and began ordering the defenders to fall back. Kakashi turned, and immediatley began hand signs. "Chew on this." He muttered, as he finished.

Yugito leaned back from another of Gai's punches. She grinned, a she moved to strike while he was open, only to be blasted back by a dragon of water. She flipped, and landed, looking up to see Kakashi charging forward, a ball of lightning in his fist. She cursed, as she jumped, flipping over him, only for her eyes to widen as 'kakashi' poofed into smoke. The real Kakashi appeared above her, shooting flames down at her.

The force of the fire balls smashed her into the wall. Kakashi landed next to Gai. "You all right?" He asked.

Gai nodded. "She was a most youthful adversary." He said.

Kakashi was about to respond, when there was a sudden explosion opposite of their position. The gate had been blown open, and a small group of Kumo shinobi rushed in, launching kunai with explosive tags. At the same time, there was a flare of chakra, and Yugito exploded from the crater she was in. Her chakra had turned a dark blue, and was shaped like a cat, with one tail. Both Kakashi and Gai gulped, as she charged at them.

_Raikage's office_

"Raikage-sama! Urgent message from Yugito-san's camp!" A's secretary rushed into the office, where the Raikage was busy pumping iron. He stopped, as he looked up.

"What is it?" He asked. She quickly handed him the message.

"A shinobi from her camp sent this message 10 minutes ago, via lizard summon. Yugito's forces have begun overrunning the wall, and were moving in on the gate. Ishi Mori is expected to fall within the hour." She said excitedly.

The Raikage grinned. "Good! Send word for our second force to march out! Once Ishi Mori and the surrounding area is secured, they're to begin raiding south, and force Konoha to divert men to block us. With any luck, Oto and Iwa will capitalize, and begin their own pushes forward."

The secretary nodded, and rushed off. A grinned, as he went back to his weights. "Soon, Konoha, you'll get what you deserve."

Throughout the village, shinobi began spreading the word. The second force began to gather, ready to move out.

One of Naruto's infiltration clones, disguised as a street cleaner, noticed the increased activity of Kumo's shinobi forces. He relayed it to one of the dozen or so 'messenger' shadow clones Naruto created daily. This clone dispersed, sending the info back to Naruto, who nodded. "They're preparing the second wave of invasion. Kumo will be left with 4000 shinobi, the Raikage, and the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Which is more than enough to defeat me, if we don't play this carefully." He said.

Onyxia nodded. "_So what's the plan?_" She asked. "_Night attack?_"

Naruto shook his head. "Normally, yes. But this battle isn't about destroying Kumo. I want to minimize civilian casualties. A night attack would make it harder to distinguish targets. My idea is to attack at dawn. Undoubtedly, the Raikage will spread the news of their victory, and his village will celebrate. If we attack at dawn, most of the defenders will be too disoriented to react immediately."

Kyuubi chuckled. "**Sounds about right. I remember when me and some of the other biju would pretend to be humans... man, you apes sure can get wasted.**"

Both Naruto and Onyxia sweat dropped. "Anyways, our main targets are the village's wall, these warehouses here, here, and here. We're also going to target the ANBU headquarters. My clones have also planted explosive tags at key defensive points. If we succeed, Kumo's defensive capabilities, as well as its ability to make war, will be severely crippled. They'll be forced to withdraw their offensive forces to defend Kumo, until the defenses are restored. Kumo will be out of the war, and remain defensive for years."

Onyxia seemed to grin. "_So, we strafe the targets your clones haven't gotten to?_"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Then I'll take the fight to the ground, and see what I can do of destroying their morale further. I'll have to be cautious, in case their remaining jinchuuriki, or the Raikage come after me."

Onyxia nodded. "_I'll continue to fly cover for you, while you do that._"

Naruto nodded. "Right. Well, the plan is laid out. Let's hunker down, till tonight." He said, as he laid back on a bedroll he had put out. Onyxia curled up protectively around him.

_Ishi Mori_

The battle had turned against the Konoha ninja. They had managed to stall the assault through the gate by triggering the explosive seals in the wall over the gate. The shinobi there had jumped out of the way, and soon struggled over the rubble, followed by enemy shinobi who followed them around, and streamed through the breach.

The north wall had been overrun. With the exception of the area where Yugito, Gai, and Kakashi fought, the Kumo shinobi had begun swarming over the wall.

The fortress's defenders had pulled back into the courtyard, moving to protect the barracks, as it was their only retreat now. Kurenai watched as they slowly became surrounded. "Asuma, we have to fall back!" She shouted.

Asuma shook his head, as he parried a kunai with one of his trench knives. "Not without Gai and Kakashi!" He shouted back.

As if to answer him, Kakashi crashed in front of him, bleeding from a chest wound that looked like claws. Gai landed nearby, barely sticking his landing. On the wall, Yugito grinned, as she prepared to pounce.

Gai looked up. "I fear she may be more than a match for me and Kakashi-san." He said, as he grabbed up Kakashi.

Asuma nodded to them. "All right. ALL FORCES, FALL BACK INTO THE BARRACKS! MOVE!" Around 86 shinobi retreated into the barracks, followed by the four jounin. They quickly barricaded the entrance behind them.

Yugito landed, as her forces gathered around her. "They think that they'll be able to hold us off in there? Burn it down!" She shouted.

Several of the shinobi, who were skilled in Fire Jutsus prepared to launch their attacks at the barracks, when it suddenly exploded. Many of the Kumo shinobi dropped to the ground, while several were hit by flying debris.

Yugito slowly stood up, Nibi's chakra fluttering, as she looked a the smoking crater that was the barracks. Several shinobi rushed forward, looking through the wreckage. Finally, one stood up. "There's no one here, Yugito-san!"

Yugito growled. "Then they got away... but how?" She asked, as Nibi's chakra receded. "It doesn't matter. Begin work in securing the fortress! And get the wounded taken care of." Most of the shinobi rushed off to do as ordered, while Yugito turned to another shinobi. "You. Send a message to Kumo. Let the Raikage know of our success."

He nodded, and rushed off. Yugito took a deep breath. "Those two really pushed me to my limit. Anymore, and I'd have to have gone to two tails."

"**Well, I haven't had a chance to play in a while.**" Nibi purred form inside of her. Yugito chuckled.

"There will be time later. I have a feeling we'll have many fights ahead of us." She said.

_Kumo, that night_

In the village of Kumogakure no Sato, celebrations were running throughout the city. To a simple observer, it would seem that Kumo had all ready won the war.

The Raikage smirked, as he stood on his balcony. "Today is a good day. We've struck Konoha a blow, showing them their foolishness in underestimating us."

His brother was a bit more reserved, for a change. "I don't know, bro. This all seemed to easy. Maybe Konoha is trying to make us dizzy?"

A growled at his brother. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kirabi stopped rapping. "I'm just saying, maybe they pulled away on purpose. What if we were supposed to invade Ishi Mori? What if they wanted us to?"

The Raikage blinked. "That... that makes no sense. Konoha's defenses are stretched thin. Why gives us a stronghold in their northern lands?"

Kirabi shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it was way too easy."

A smiled. "Maybe brother. But for now, relax! Go and celebrate with the rest of the village!"

Kirabi nodded. "You're right bro. Time for me to put on a show!" He said, as he jumped off the balcony, and towards the village below.

The Raikage smirked, as he turned back to his office, and pulled out a bottle of sake. "To future victories." He said, toasting himself.

On the other side of Kumo's wall, a dark figure finished strapping a clawed gauntlet onto his left arm. Naruto picked up his helmet, and slowly slipped it onto his head, strapping it on. "Time f**or the show.**" He said, his eyes glowing red, and his voice turning demonic. He grinned, as he turned to his dragon, who gave a dragon like smirk.

All through the night, the parties continued. Slowly, as the moon began to set, the parties began to die down, as many of their participants staggered home drunk, or fell asleep in their parties. Meanwhile, a dark shape slowly took off from outside the wall, and ascended into the night sky. It became a black speck, which headed to the mountain the Raikage's tower was built into, before landing high above it.

As the moon began to disappear beyond the horizon, Naruto smirked, as he sent a small chakra flare. One that all his clones picked up. "**So it begins.**" He said.

On Kumo's wall, a sentry sighed wistfully, as he watched a couple stagger from the bar they had been partying. The man stopped the woman with him, pressed her against the wall of the bar, an began making out with her. "Lucky bastard." The sentry said, as he turned in time to catch a flash of movement near the wall tower to his right.

"What the-?" He started, only to be interrupted by the massive explosion from that location. It was followed by several more all along the wall, destroying towers, the gate, and several other key locations.

A was awoken from an alcohol induced slumber by the sounds of explosions, and yells of confusion. He stumbled onto the balcony outside his office, rubbing his eyes. When he finished, his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

The wall had been utterly ruined. Large sections had been destroyed at the base. Several sections of the city that were key defensive points had also been destroyed in explosions.

As the Raikage looked over this, a roar sounded from above him. He turned in time to see a giant black creature plummet towards the village. It stretched its bat like wings out, and pulled up, letting out another roar as it flew over the carnage.

In the streets below, shinobi and civilian alike stumbled out of their homes, or bars. They stopped, as they heard the roar. Then panic ensued, as the feared Demon Dragon Rider flew overhead.

Naruto tilted his head, looking over the village as Onyxia banked. "**My clones did well. Now, head to those warehouses.**"

"_Right._" she said, as she banked, and headed towards the outskirts of the populated area.

As they approached the target area, Naruto grinned. "**LIGHT EM!**" He shouted.

Onyxia opened her mouth, and let out a stream of fire. The flames engulfed the row of warehouses, lighting them up in a hellish inferno.

The Raikage growled, as he tried to shake himself free of the effects of the sake he consumed. He rushed into the streets, trying to bring order. "You men, get the civilians to the shelters! You, get some men, try to save the warehouses! The rest of you, with me!" He shouted.

Onyxia made another pass over the warehouses, before heading back towards the village. She headed low, as Naruto freed himself of her saddle, gripping his sword and shield. "_Get ready!_" She shouted, as they descended.

Naruto braced himself, and then leapt off, using his chakra to absorbed the impact of his landing. He rolled, and came to his feet, running towards a group of shinobi who were charging at him.

The lead Kumo shinobi, a chuunin, swung a kunai at him. Naruto ducked, swinging, and cutting the chunin's legs out from under him. He rose, slashing at the next shinobi, who was hewed in half. He blocked a punch with his shield, and stabbed that shinobi, before kicking, ripping open the stomach of the next one. The last one charged towards him. He spun in a circle to his left, bashing the shinobi with his shield, while still looking back. He slowly turned his head to the downed shinobi, advanced on him, and stabbed down, finishing him off.

He looked up, to see more coming at him. He simply grinned behind his helmet. "**Keep them coming.**"

Onyxia headed for her last target: the Kumo ANBU headquarters. As she approached, a hail of kunai and shuriken rose to meet her. She rolled and dodged as best she could, and most simply pinged off her scales, or missed. A few did tear at the vulnerable membrane on her wings, and she winced in pain. _Not nearly enough._ She thought, as she dived on the headquarters, and let loose a torrent of flames.

The building soon caught on fire, and began to burn. The ANBU inside started pouring out, as Onyxia banked away, launching a few fireballs before she did so for good measure.

Naruto grinned, as he sent a ninja crashing into a wall, knocking him out. So far, the Kumo shinobi had been charging at him in small groups, as they were still disorganized. He had slowly killed or knocked out everyone of them.

He suddenly looked up, to see three shinobi launch a series of lighting bolts at him. He rolled to one side, growling, as he raised a hand. "**_Jierda thierra kalfis! (Break their calves)_**" He shouted. The spell did jsut as it was worded. The three shinob fell, their calves broken. They screamed in pain, holding thier legs, while Naruto lowered his hand.

He turned in time to lean back from a sword that almost went through his neck. He jumped back, examining his opponent. "**You must be the Hachibi jinchuuriki**." He said.

"I am the mighty Bi! Here to rain on your parade, WHEEEE!" He blinked, and looked at his notebook. "Man, I must be slipping." He muttered, crossing that out.

Naruto blinked. "**Right... well, unless you want to fight, I'll be on my way.**" He said, as he turned to go, only to block a slash with his shield.

"You ain't going anywhere. I'm going to make you pay for what you did tonight." Kirabi said, as he attacked with his sword.

Naruto blocked, and counter attacked. Kirabi leapt back, drawing out all of his swords. The two faced each other, before Kirabi attacked in a whirl of steel.

Naruto grinned, as he found himself actually be really challenged. "**You're very skilled.**" He said, finding it hard to block all the attacks without both sword and shield.

Kirabi suddenly flipped a few of his sword, changing his stance, and attacking with a leaping side spin. Naruto was caught off guard, and one of the Hachibi's jinchuuriki's swords slashed his tabard.

Naruto backed up, looking down. The tabard had a diagonal slash on it, but the chainmail was undamaged. He looked up, growling. "**I like this tabard.**" He growled, as he tightened his grip on his sword.

He became a black blur, and Kirabi barely was able to block. He gasped, as his sword was sheared in half. He looked up as Naruto attacked again. He jumped away.

"That sword is some strong steel. I definitely don't want to know how it feels." He said.

"**Too bad**." Naruto said, as he appeared, slashing. He left a cut on Kirabi's chest.

The Kumo jinchuuriki jumped back, growling, as he held a hand to the cut. All ready, steam was beginning to form, as it slowly healed. He looked up, as chakra began to leak out around him. "Guess it's time to get serious." He said, as reddish-brown chakra formed around him, forming into a pair of horns, and a tail.

Naruto mentally cursed to himself. _I gotta end this fast. I don't want to reveal Kyuubi's power._He drew on enough to give himself a boost, but not enough to actually form a tailed cloaked. Instead, an aura of blood red chakra formed around him.

Kirabi blinked. _Yo Eight? Is that what I think it is?_He asked his biju.

"**I don't know, Bi. That chakra feels like a biju's, but it's mixed with something else, I can't really tell.**" The Hachibi responded.

Naruto grinned, as he raised a single clawed gauntlet. "_**Brisngr! (Fire)**_" He shouted. A ball of black flames erupted from the gauntlet, and shot at Kirabi.

The Hachibi jinchuuriki jumped out of the way, and landed on the side of a building. "You'll have to be faster than that, to beat me!" He shouted, as lightning began to form around his swords. He launched himself at the black armored figure. Their blades met, and sparks flew, as they strained against each other.

Naruto growled, as he tried to overpower Kirabi. He knew his sword was better forged, and it showed, as his blade slowly began to slice through Kirabi's, despite the lightning chakra reinforcing it..

The Kumo shinobi saw this too, and growled. He tried to push back, but this just increased the amount of damage the sword he was blocking with was taking. His eyes widened slightly, before he fell back, and kicked up.

Naruto, caught off guard by this move, was sent flying into the air, over Kirabi's head. At the same time, a large, muscled arm, that was surrounded in lighting chakra, came flying out of no where, and punched Naruto in the gut.

The famed Demon Dragon Rider was sent flying, crashing through a few buildings. Kirabi slowly stood up, helped by his older brother A. "Thanks bro. He was more than simply show."

"Right. He must be pretty tough, if you're having trouble handling him." The Raikage said.

Kirabi was about to respond, when they came a massive roaring sound. They both turned, in time for A to get slammed by a massive blast of wind, which sent him crashing through the buildings behind him. Kirabi was spun by the edge of the wind, and he fell to one knee. He looked up, in time to see the black armored figure heading towards them. He felt sweat form on his body, as he saw those glowing red eyes through the slits in the helmet.

"**You really think one little blow will finish me**?" He asked, as he advanced on Kirabi.

Kirabi cursed to himself, as more tails formed. But Naruto growled. "**I'm tired of this.**" He said, as he locked gazes with Kirabi.

Kirabi was about to attack, when he felt a sharp pain in his mind. He fell to the ground, clutching his head. "W-What... what was that?"

Naruto kept his gazed locked. "**That would be me**." He said, as suddenly, the two of them were drawn into blackness.

_Inside Kirabi's mind._

Kirabi found himself before the cave, that the Hachibi inhabited within his mind. He looked around. "What... how did I get here?"

"**Ask him.**" Came a rumbling voice in the cave, as the bull head of the Hachibi emerged. Kirabi turned, and backed up, as the black armored figure stood before him.

"**Quite an interesting place.**" He said, looking around, before looking at Kirabi and Hachibi."**But I don't have time for chat**. **I'm going to lay it to you straight. Kumo owes me for killing two of Akatsuki members, who were on their way to kidnap Yugito Nii, and extract the Nibi from her. So to pay off the debt your village owes me, you're going to tell your brother this. Kumo must withdraw from the war. Tell your brother he has 48 hours to decide. If he decides to continue this war... remind him I could have easily just started burning his village form the sky, and killed many of his civilians and shinobi, instead of focusing on merely disabling the village.**" With that, the black armored figure began to fade away.

"**One last thing... if your village does ally with Konoha, seek me out. I think I can help you with both the durability of your swords, and your... 'rapping'.**" With that, he disappeared.

_Real World_

Only a second had passed. A had pulled himself from the rubble, and was about to attack, when the black helmet looked at him. "**That is enough. I'm done here. When he is coherent enough, your brother has a message from me.**" He turned, and began to walk away.

"HEY! Don't think you can just walk away!" A shouted, as he charged at the retreating figure's back. Naruto turned, ready to fight, as the Raikage launched a punch at him. But lightning shot from his fist, straight at Naruto.

The Demon Dragon Rider blocked with his sword, but gritted his teeth, as some of the volts still transferred to him. He swung his sword, roaring out. "_**Atra kyeykva flauga! (Let Lightning Fly!)**_" He shouted, as he swung the sword, and the lightning shot back at the Raikage.

The leader of Kumo quickly countered with a new jutsu. "**Lightning Style, Lightning Armor jutsu!**" He shoute,d as lightning erupted from his body, and absorbed the lightning sent back at him.

He prepared to rush forward, now protected by his lightning armor. But he was stopped short by the massive wall of flames that erupted between the two. Onyxia landed, growling at A, as Naruto climbed onto her saddle.

"**I'll expect a response to my offer in 48 hours!**" He shouted, as Onyxia took off into the sky.

A roared to the heavens, as he dropped to his knees. Slowly, he looked up.

Kumo was in flames. Not half an hour ago, all was peaceful, and quiet. Then out of nowhere, a single man destroyed almost half the city. He growled, as tears fell from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, to see Kirabi looking at him grimly.

"We need to talk, big bro." He said.

* * *

**Leaf: *ducks under attack, and sw****ings hammer at IoN**,** who backs up* GET BACK HERE, AND DIE LIKE A MAN!**

**IoN: Not till I've caused enough madness! *Tobi rushes by, throwing bombs out of a sack he's carrying***

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! MAKES BOOMS! *Explosions rock the Ranger Lair.***

***Suddenly, a thunderous voice echoes through the lair* ENOUGH! LEAF, I SWEAR, I"LL GROUND YOU FOR A LIFETIME, IF YOU DON'T KEEP THOSE PEOPLE UNDER CONTROL!**

**Leaf: *Shivers* Okay dad! *Has tied up IoN and Tobi***

**T187: Anyways... back to my question to Onyxia... you got any teasing material on our whiskered friend here?**

**Onyxia: *Rumbles, and Naruto blushes***

**Naruto: Nope. None what so ever. *He's knocked flat by Onyxia.***

**Leaf: *Sighs* Well, that's all the time we have for this week. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Personally, I think I did really good, till I got to the very end with Kirabi. Then I think I screwed up. But, tell me what you think, or if you're a late entry, leave a review for a reviewer chapter request. Later!**


	11. Revelation

Like I said, Chewie Cookies has a challenge. Check it out, if you're interested.

**Anyways, our next two guests are Shadow at Midnight, and AleryaLeveilli. Welcome!**

**SaM: Hi... can I talk to Hinata?**

**Hinata: What? *Appears in her jounin outfit***

**SaM: Jeez, care to spare some ice from around your heart?**

**Hinata: *Growls* You got a question, or can I leave?**

**SaM: Yes, I do. What will you do, when it's revealed Naruto is alive?**

**Hinata: *Is frozen, before growling* If... by some freak chance... Naruto is alive...I'd probably slap him. *She storms off***

**SaM: That girl has major issues.**

**AL: Yep... she sure does. *Moves past RS, and runs after Hinata* Hey wait! I got a question for you!**

**Hinata: What?**

**AL: Do you want to be a Dragon Rider? Like... if there was another egg, would you want to be the next one?**

**Hinata: *Blinks*... maybe *Storms off**

**SaM: You know... I have to wonder if she's really still sane. But then again, are any of us? What is sanity, but just a need to establish the norm?**

**LR: Oh... just great.**

**Arashen: *Kicks RS's butt***

**RS: HEY! *Turns, only to be kicked by Elroth, as there is a kick me sign on her back.***

**LR: Great... well, moving on! To the chapter! *Suddenly get's a pie to the face, as AL laughs madly***

**SaM: See? She could be sane, and most people would call her insane! How would we know which to believe?**

"Regular Talk"

_Thoughts_

"_Onyxia talking"_

"**Kyuubi/Oni talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Revelation**

Kakashi watched the fortress of Ishi Mori from the shelter of some of the petrified trees. It had been a day and a half since the fortress was taken. The Konoha shinobi had regrouped, and began launching small counter strikes against the Kumo had launched enough attacks to harass the Kumo shinobi and injure them, but not enough to draw all of them out.

He gently stretched his left arm, which was still sore from his encounter with the Nibi Jinchuuriki. As he did, he saw a hawk fly down towards the fortress from the north.

He sighed, as he leaned back. _I sure hope this plan worked._

About 10 minutes later, there was a massive flurry of activity within the fortress. The gates began to open, and out poured the Kumo shinobi. They quickly turned and headed north with all speed.

Kakashi blinked, as he turned, and headed back to the Konoha camp. It was located at the exit from the secret passage out of Ishi Mori, hidden in a cave that was blocked by some petrified trees that were carved into a type of hidden doorway.

He soon arrived, and made his way directly to the center of the small camp. "The Kumo shinobi... their leaving." He said.

Gai nodded. "We know, my youthful rival. The Hokage received a letter from Kumo earlier. They're withdrawing from the war because Oni laid waste to their defenses, and a number of their shinobi. Hokage-sama is transferring the regular garrison back, and is ordering us to return."

Kakashi slowly nodded. "So... it worked? The plan worked?"

As they nodded, Kakashi blinked. "Does... does anyone think this is eerily similar to Minato Namikaze's attack on Tetsu Toride?"

During the Third Shinobi War, one of the major obstacles Konoha had while fighting Iwa was a mighty fortress that stood halfway between the border and Iwa itself. The fortress had walls of 6 foot thick iron, practically impervious to any attack, with chakra repressing seals on every surface, to stop enemy shinobi from using chakra to run up the 50 foot walls. With a garrison of 1,000 shinobi, defensive weapon emplacements, and enough supplies to last for years, it was thought that the fortress would never be conquered by an army under 20,000 strong.

Minato Namikaze, using his still new Hiraishin technique and a shadow clone to launch the tri pronged kunai over the walls, took down the fortress in 20 minutes.

They all blinked. "What are you getting at, Kakashi?" Kurenai finally asked.

Kakashi blinked, then shook his head. "Nothing." He said, turning away. "We should get going."

_Konoha_

Kushina smiled, as she left the Hokage's Tower. Tsunade had informed her of the success of her companion at Kumo, and that he'd be home the next day.

As she stepped into the open, a cloaked figure, wearing an ANBU masked appeared. However, this mask had the kanji for ROOT on it. "Kushina-san. My master requests you come with me," came the emotionless voice.

Kushina blinked at his sudden appearance, but growled. "You... you serve Danzou, don't you? I should gut you, and then him." She said, as she reached for her sword.

"That would be unwise, as Danzou has information... concerning your daughter," he replied, watching Kushina tense.

She stiffened, before growling. "What does he know about my daughter? She disappeared 19 years ago. How could he know about her?"

The Root agent just stood there. "Will you come with me?" He asked simply, turning and heading off. Kushina took a breath, before following.

He led her to a deserted training ground, and immediately moved into the shadows. From another part, Danzou slowly limped out. "Kushina Uzumaki." He said.

"Namikaze." She corrected, growling. "Now what is this bullshit about you knowing about my daughter? Because if you're wasting my time, I'll kill you now."

Danzou smirked. "Your threats are pointless, Kushina-san. Though I am intrigued to know what happened to you." _I need to know if she truly knows it was me who ordered her kidnapping._

Kushina crossed her arms. "None of your business. Now... what's the info? Or do I remove your remaining limbs that work?"

Danzou simply pulled out a file. "On the day your daughter was kidnapped, Orochimaru left on a mission to northern Fire Country. Around that time, a local orphanage found a one year old girl on their doorstep." He handed her a file. She opened it, revealing paperwork from the orphanage.

Danzou continued. "4 years later, she runs away with a flute she had stolen. She's never seen again. Around the same time, Orochimaru leaves Konoha. Now at the time of the Oto/Suna invasion, some 9 years later, a girl who matches the description and age range of your daughter, is found assisting Orochimaru's attack on the Sandaime. Afterwards, this female joined the abduction of Sasuke Uchiha. She was reported killed at the hands of Shikamaru Nara, and Temari no Subaku. Her body is never recovered."

Kushina looked over all the info. "So... that's it? You called me out here to give me this information?" She asked, as she snapped the file closed, and looked up angrily at him. She stiffened, at the smirk on his face.

"Of course not... I'm here to tell you where your daughter can be found, and how you can get her back." He said, as he turned, and walked a short distance away. "Your daughter, Tayuya, ended up in the care of a civilian healer. For the past 6 years, she's been living in a town in northern Fire Country... until I sent my Root agents to bring her here to Konoha."

Kushina growled, as her sword came out. "Where is she?"

Danzou smirked. "Threatening me won't work. Only I know where your daughter is... and only I am capable of giving said information. So killing me will end up getting you nowhere. And if you think of turning me over to Tsunade, your daughter will end up dying a slow and painful death."

Kushina held her katana, before sighing, as she relaxed. "Fine... what is it you want?" She asked.

Danzou turned to him. "Simple... I want the Demon Dragon Rider to aid me. He will help me take control of Konoha, so I can better further my aim to protect Konoha, as I see fit. And you will help me by getting the Dragon Rider to side with me."

Kushina felt herself torn inside. She could never betray her son. But her daughter... her little girl, now all grown up, was on the line. She needed to turn this to her favor. "I want to see her first. You want me to agree to this, you bring Tayuya here tomorrow night, and show me. Then I'll agree to help you, or not."

Danzou blinked, and growled. "Do you really think you are in a position to bargain?"

Kushina crossed her arms. "I think I am. What's to stop me from secretly telling my companion what has happened here? He could easily find you, rip the info he wanted from your head, and rescue her, before killing you. Now... do we have an agreement?" She asked coolly.

Danzou glared at her, before holding out his good hand. "Deal."

Kushina took it, and yanked him close, whispering into his ear. "If she's hurt in any way... you'll have more than my vengeance for having me kidnapped to worry about." With that, she turned and left.

Danzou turned. "It matters not, Kushina. You'll help me, whether you like it, or not." He headed off.

_The next Morning_

Onyxia landed outside the Hokage's Tower, and Naruto slipped off. He sighed, as he stretched, before walking in. The armor was definitely a plus in keeping him alive, but it wasn't something you'd want to fall asleep in.

He soon reached the Hokage's office, and entered. Tsunade and Kushina were both there, waiting.

"**Hokage-sama.**" He said in his distorted voice.

"Oni. You did an incredible job out there. Kumo has all ready announced its withdrawal from the war. Our northern defenses are secure, for the moment," Tsunade said, smiling.

Oni bowed his head. "**Shall I give a report, or do you not need one?**"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. It's pretty cut and dry, as long as you didn't cause any civilian casualties. And since the Raikage didn't report any, you're fine."

Oni nodded and left, Kushina right behind him.

As soon as they exited the Tower, Kushina leaned close. "We need to talk... something important has come up."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

As soon as they got into the Namikaze Estate, Naruto took off his helmet, while Onyxia slid her head in through a window, to listen to the conversation. Kushina sighed, as she sat down.

"Last night... Danzou came to me. He... He said that he had info... on Tayuya," she said hesitantly.

Naruto stiffened. He didn't speak for several moments, before finally asking. "What did he say?"

"He said... he said he'd return her to me... if I helped him get you to work for him." She sat down. "I told him I wanted to see her first."

Naruto growled. "The fucking audacity... heactually has the nerve to dangle her in front of you... that sick fuck."

Kushina nodded. "Especially since he's doing all this under the misguided idea that only he can properly protect Konoha."

Naruto growled more. "He's either a major bullshitter, or insane. So, when do you meet him, to see Tayuya?"

She stood up, and walked over to the window where Onyxia was. She gently stroked the dragon's snout, sighing. "Tonight, at Training Ground 2. You going to get there ahead of time?"

Naruto nodded, as he moved next to her. "Yes. And I'm going to get the info on Danzou's secret headquarters."

Kushina nodded. "Just be careful. I could sense several ROOT agents in the trees around us last night."

He nodded. "Agreed. Onyxia, can you be close by, to offer support?"

Onyxia smirked. "_Gladly. Can I maybe capture and eat one of the ROOT agents?_" She asked innocently.

Naruto chuckled, and shook his head. "Not unless a fight breaks out." He said, smiling. Onyxia seemed to pout, until Naruto promised to get her a full cow afterwards. At that, the black dragon grinned, and licked her lips, before licking him. They all laughed happily.

Elsewhere, in one of the training grounds, Hinata slowly and gracefully spun, training in a kata with her mother's swords. The famed 'Blue Demon' stopped, and yawned. Lately, her nights had been plagued with the same nightmares. It had caused her to wake up numerous times in the night, and then have problems going back to sleep.

She growled softly, as she remembered that these nightmares didn't start till after _he _came. _He's probably doing something to me. I need to get at him... but how?_ She shook her head, and went back to training, her movements like a graceful dance.

_Training Ground, that night_

Kushina stood in the training ground, waiting. Somewhere nearby, Naruto lay in wait for the opportunity to gather information from Danzou, or one of his lackeys.

She heard movement nearby, and turned to her right, where she saw Danzou coming from the trees. Behind him came two of his ROOT agents, who were supporting a figure between them. The figure appeared to be female, with somewhat baggy and torn clothing, and a black bag over their head.

Kushina immediately saw that the figure's legs weren't working. "What's wrong with her legs?" She demanded, stepping forward.

Danzou sighed. "Her back was crippled during her battle with the Nara and Suna kunoichi. The civilian who found her couldn't heal her fully. And after my own medic's examination, it would seem that healing her would require a medic of Tsunade's quality to even have a remote chance of successfully healing such long term damage."

Kushina growled. "How do I know this is her? You could have anyone under the bag, and under a henge."

Danzou snapped his fingers, and the bag was removed, revealing a gagged redhead. Her eyes, blurry with sedatives, slowly looked up, revealing brown through her red bangs. Kushina felt her heart clench, as the young woman she saw before her was replaced with the little one year old who had clapped and smiled at her when she held her in arms.

She shook her head, and looked at Danzou. "And how do I know it's not a henge?" She asked, stepping forward.

Danzou smirked, as he rapped his cane against Tayuya's shin. The blow was strong enough that it would dispel a normal henge. In this case, nothing happened, other than Tayuya's leg being moved by the blow.

Kushian growled in anger. "Bastard!" She said.

Danzou simply smirked more. "You asked, and I showed. This is your daughter, Kushina-san. So... do we have a deal then? You'll help me get the Demon Dragon Rider on my side, and I'll give you your precious daughter back. I'll even let you have a chance to let Tsunade heal her, before I make my move."

Kushina growled, before hanging her head in defeat. "Fine." She whispered.

Danzou sighed. "And this is why emotions are the bane of ninja. See how easy it was for me to gain power over you? Pathetic." He spat out, as he turned. "I'll have one of my agents visit once per week, to get reports on your progress." He said, as he left, followed by his agents.

Kushina waited for a few moments, till she head a small bird call. Then she smirked, as Naruto appeared in his black clothing. "Well?"

"I ripped the info I needed from one of the higher ranking ROOT shinobi around here, before modifying his mind. From what I got, Danzou's headquarters are under Konoha itself. But I couldn't get any info on Tayuya, other than she is kept somewhere in there." He sighed softly, as he looked at the direction they went in. "I could send a clone to infiltrate, but... it would cause too many problems, if Danzou found out."

Kushina nodded. "I know... don't worry. Danzou won't get away with this," she said softly.

Naruto smiled grimly. "We best get out of here." He turned towards the sky, and soon Onyxia landed near them.

"_Come... it's a beautiful night for flying._" She said with a smile.

They both got onto her back, and she took off into the sky.

_The Next Day_

Tsunade sighed, as she sat down at her desk. The tide was starting to turn in Konoha and Suna's favor. With Kumo out of the picture, Konoha could focus more shinobi along the borders of Oto and Iwa. And Kiri, hearing of the Demon Dragon Rider's attack on Kumo, had quickly ended diplomatic communications with Iwa and Kumo.

She opened a bottle of sake, and was about to drink, when Shizune rushed in. "Tsunade-sama! A message from the Fire Daimyo! He's coming to Konoha!"

Tsunade stood up. "What?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes. He said that he wishes to honor the brave warrior who fought against Kumo's might, and prevailed. He said that the message was sent shortly before he left. He'll be here in two days time."

Tsunade immediately sprang into action. "Call the Council together, to inform them of this. Have Oni come to my office as quickly as possible. Order the word to be spread, for the village to make ready for the Daimyo's arrival! GO!"

She turned back to her desk, shaking slightly. The last time the Daimyo came, it was shortly after her announcement of Naruto's death. He had admonished the entire village, for their brutality towards Naruto, their inability to honor their greatest leader's last wish, and their stupidity in not realizing the truth about Naruto.

She sat down. "Well... this should be interesting." She said, before downing the entire bottle of sake.

_3 days later_

The Chuunin Exam Arena was packed from wall to wall with the citizens and shinobi of Konoha. They were all present for the honoring of the Demon Dragon Rider, by the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

In the center of the arena, the Daimyo stood with four samurai guards. Each had decorated armor, a katana, wakizashi, and naginata.

The daimyo himself stood tall, wearing ceremonial armor, and a katana and wakizashi as well. He was an impressive figure, well built, with a trimmed beard and moustache, and long hair, that was tied in a ceremonial top knot. (1)

Near him stood Tsunade, who was simply there as part of the recognition of the service done by the Demon Dragon Rider.

The Daimyo turned slightly, and nodded to Tsunade, who stood forward. "People of Konoha! We're here this day, to honor the service of the Demon Dragon Rider, who served Konoha above and beyond the call of duty. He singlehandedly removed the threat of Kumo, and ensured that they would not rise against us again, in this war."

There was applause and cheers from most of the crowd, though it was mostly polite. In truth, most of the people still feared the armored figure greatly.

Amidst the applause, Oni stepped through the entrance to the Arena, and proceeded towards the Daimyo and Tsunade. He stopped in front of them, and bowed.

The Daimyo smiled, and nodded his head. "I've been told you prefer to simply be called Oni. Is this correct?"

The armored figure nodded. "**Yes, Daimyo-dono. That is correct.**"

The Daimyo nodded. "Oni then. In recognition of your service to Konoha, and Fire Country, I hereby award you the Amulet of Fire. This is the highest award that can be given to shinobi, samurai, or civilian, within the borders of Fire Country."

An ANBU appeared, and opened the box he was holding to the Daimyo. The Daimyo pulled out a golden amulet, shaped like a burst of flame that hung on red silk.

The Daimyo turned towards Oni. "Please... remove your helmet, so we may all honor you."

Oni stiffened, looking at Tsunade, who had stiffened but made no move to stop the Daimyo. Oni sighed softly. "**Regretablly... I must decline, Daimyo-dono. I cannot remove my helmet, as my true identity is precious to me, and I won't trust anyone here with it.**"

Immediately, the entire crowd began to talk, amazed, some of the older members scandalized at this. This was a major sign of disrespect, to refuse to reveal one's self to the highest authority in the entire country.

The Daimyo stiffened, and was about to say something, when one of the guards moved forward. "Insolent peasant! How dare you dishonor Daimyo-sama! I shall remove your head for this!" He shouted, as he readied his naginata.

Oni immediately stepped back. "**Daimyo-dono, I do not mean disrespect. I merely wish to keep my identity a secret to the people of this village.**"

The Daimyo raised a hand, and his samurai guard relaxed a bit. "I understand your concern, Oni. But you have dishonored me, even if unintentionally. However, I cannot simply have you killed, as you are a hero, and your skills are much needed. But my honor does need to be answered to, and that of my guard. As such... I'm afraid you must duel him. Not to the death, but until one of you yields."

Oni blinked, before sighing. "**I understand, Daimyo-dono, and accept this. Allow me to get my weapons, and I shall duel.**" He turned back to the entrance, and soon returned with his sheathed sword at his side, and his tear dropped shield on his left arm.

Tsunade, the ANBU, the Daimyo, and the three other samurai all moved back. As the samurai who had shouted at Oni moved forward, holding his naginata at the ready.

Oni drew his sword, and held it low at his side, pointing out and towards the ground. He presented his shield, showing the curled dragon, with its tail down towards the point, the head curled back at the curve, and the silver flames erupting from its mouth.

The two of them stared at each other, and then, on some unknown command, they charged. The samurai spun his naginata, swinging it down at Oni. He raised his shield to block, and swung under it. The samurai blocked with the shaft of his weapon, and whirled, swinging the weapon, and jabbing the butt end at Oni. He parried it to one side, and shoved with his shield, knocking the samurai back.

The samurai stumbled back, regained his footing, and spun his weapon, so it was pointing down. He blinked at Oni, who simply resumed his previous stance. He growled, before advancing; spinning the naginata around him, before giving a very fast slash at Oni's side.

The Demon Dragon Rider blocked, and counter slashed, scoring a slashing mark on the samurai's breastplate. He backed up, holding his hand to his breastplate, and then glaring at Oni.

Oni raised the hand with his sword, and made a 'come and get me' gesture. The samurai roared his challenge as he charged, and continued his onslaught, spinning, stabbing, slashing, and jabbing.

Oni blocked and parried with shield and sword, but was slowly being driven back. His chainmail armor restricted his movements to a degree, making it harder to move. This became evident when one slash got through. The naginata slashed his tabard, and grated against the chainmail, but didn't damage it in any way.

Oni used that moment for a stronger shield bash, which knocked the samurai onto his back. He inspected his chest, and looked up, as the samurai got to his knees. He charged, and slashed downward.

The samurai raised his naginata in defense, but the sword cleaved right through it, and Naruto kicked him onto his back. The three claws dug three gouges into the chest plate, but not deep enough to even wound.

The samurai rolled to his feet, drawing his katana in time to block another side slash. The katana went for a rapid slash at Oni's neck, only for the armored warrior to lean back away from it. He spun under the slash, and stabbed at the samurai, who leapt back. Oni followed, swinging his sword up around his head, and slashing from high right down to low left. The samurai blocked, but the force of the blow against his katana sent him staggering. He stumbled back, and then jumped to the side, to avoid a downward slash. He used the moment to slash at Oni's now open left biceps. The katana got some purchase on the chainmail there, and cut the links a bit, digging in.

Naruto immediately swung his shield, knocking the samurai away. He followed with a spinning slash, which the samurai ducked under, and swung at his unprotected back. Naruto rolled forward, turning and blocking a downward slash with his own sword. He rose up, knocking the sword aside, and swinging his shield so the side of it caught the side of the samurai's head. Then he jumped and drove both feet into his chest in a missile kick.

The samurai was blown back, and crashed to the ground, out of breath and disoriented from the blows to the head and chest. By the time he gathered his wits, he found the blade of Oni's sword at his neck. "**Do you yield?**" He asked simply.

The samurai looked up at him, before laying back. "Yes."

Oni sheathed his sword, and offered the samurai a hand. The samurai took it, and got up with Oni's help. "**You're an excellent fighter.**" Oni commented.

The samurai mutely nodded, and turned, bowing before the Daimyo, who had come back out, along with his other guards, and Tsunade. "Forgive me... I have failed you." He said.

The Daimyo placed a comforting hand on the warrior's head. "It is all right. You gave your all, and I am satisfied with that." He looked at Oni, who bowed his head. "Oni, I see now your reputation is more than earned. Although I am now curious as to why you refuse to reveal yourself to anyone."

Oni stiffened slightly, before relaxing. "**If it would please you... perhaps I could tell you why, in a secured area? You may have your guards with you, but no person of Konoha can be. And they must swear not to breathe one word of what I say.**"

The Daimyo blinked, and nodded. "So be it. Tsunade-san, may we have the services of one of your secured rooms, and the promise that no one will listen?"

Tsunade was torn at this. One the one hand, she was reluctant to give up this chance, and to let the Daimyo be protected by only his guards. On the other hand, she couldn't refuse his request. She nodded. "Of course. However, I would like to station a pair of jounin outside the room, just to be safe."

The Daimyo and Oni nodded. "Very well. Shall we?" He asked Oni.

Half an hour later, the Daimyo, Oni, and the four samurai were in a secured meeting room. Outside, Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga stood guard.

Inside the room, Oni looked at the Daimyo. "**I'm sorry about the trouble I caused, Daimyo-dono. But the truth is, if anyone knew of my identity... it would cause major problems for me, and those close to me.**"

The Daimyo nodded. "I understand. And you have my word that no one will learn your identity from me, or those with me in this room.

Oni nodded, as he reached up, and undid the strap of his helmet. He slowly gripped it, preparing to lift it off his head.

Hinata Hyuuga fumed silently outside the room. Inside was the source of her irritation of late. Now he was revealing his true identity, and she couldn't find out who he was. Or could she? She glanced at Kakashi, who was looking down the hall.

_It would only be for a moment. And it is the Daimyo in there. He might need protection._ She silently activated her Byakugan. At the angle was standing from Kakashi, he wouldn't be able to see the bulging veins, or changes in her eyes, unless he asked her to look at him.

She smirked behind her mask, as she saw Oni reach for his helmet, and slowly began to lift it off his head. Her smirk stopped, as soon as she saw something she was never expecting to see again. Something she only saw in her dreams.

Her Byakugan deactivated immediately, as she felt ice flow through her body. She stood there, unable to comprehend what she had seen.

Kakashi looked over at her, and noticed how rigid she was. "Hinata? You okay?"

She answered automatically. "I'm fine." Her voice sounded robotic, but Kakashi simply put it down as part of her current mood.

Hinata simply stood there, as a rush of thoughts and emotions rushed through her. Anger, fear, confusion, unbelievable joy, and above all... love.

_I... I... I don't believe it... Naruto._

About a half hour later, the Daimyo, his guards, and Oni exited the room. The Daimyo nodded to Kakashi and Hinata, and then shook Oni's hand. "I understand now. Thank you, for trusting me with this information. Here is your award... wear it with pride." He said, handing Oni the amulet.

Oni took it, and bowed. "**You do me much honor, Daimyo-dono. Thank you.**"

With that, the Daimyo left to see Tsunade, his guards following him. Naruto simply nodded at Kakashi and Hinata, and left.

Kakashi sighed. "Well. That ends that." He said as he walked off. Hinata didn't move a muscle, as she stood there, watching the armored figure down the hall, until it disappeared. Slowly, she began to walk, her mind not even bothering with where her body was going.

"Naruto... you're alive." She whispered.

_In a town to the south of Konoha._

Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sannin, and author of the Icha Icha series, stumbled into his hotel room, shit faced beyond belief. It had become a ritual of his. He would contact his spy network, maybe halfheartedly peep on some women, and then spend the rest of the day getting drunk, and crashing into the bed of whatever hotel room he was staying in.

His eyes closed, as he let his drunken stupor take over, and guide him into unconsciousness. But tonight wouldn't be a simple dreamless sleep.

_Jiraiya's dream_

_Jiraiya found himself locked in a fight against someone he never expected to fight. Someone he never wanted to fight. The Yondaime_.

"_Minato! What's going on?" He asked, blocking a kunai strike from Minato. The blonde Hokage simply growled._

"_Don't you act surprised, sensei! You abandoned my_ _son! Your Godson!" The Yellow Flash roared, as he slammed a Rasengan at Jiraiya. The Toad Sage leapt away._

"_Minato, you don't understand! He would have never been safe on the road with me!_ _I wanted to stay and take care of him, but Sarutobi refused, saying my spy network was too valuable to Konoha, and that if I did watch over Naruto, countries who hated you would become suspicious, and might go after Naruto!" He pleaded, only to receive a strong punch to the gut, followed by a knee to the face. He was sent flying, only to be grabbed by Minato, and slammed into the ground._

"_You know that's bullshit! Iwa was too weak to attack us after the Third Shinobi war, and Kumo viewed upon me with enough respect not to go after any child of mine! Didn't I tell you that Naruto's main enemies would be inside the village, not out!_ _But that perverted brain of yours couldn't comprehend that, could you?" _

_He raised Jiraiya into the air,_ _and made a Rasengan in one hand. "I should use this to rip you in half. I'm really tempted, unless you do exactly as I say. Got it?"_

_Jiraiya nodded, and Minato grunted. "Good. Now you listen to me. You'll return to Konoha. You'll go to my estate, where my wife is. You'll get on your hands and knees before her, and beg for her forgiveness for abandoning our son, when he needed you most. If she accepts, then maybe... you'll get a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes at least. Do you understand?"_

_Jiraiya nodded. "I understand... I will Minato. I'll do anything to make up for what I did."_

_Minato lowered him to the ground. "Good. Remember, old man. Or else the Shinigami will take pity on you, after I'm through with you._" _With that, he delivered one more punch to Jiraiya, knocking the Toad Sage on his ass, before he left._

_Real World_

Jiraiya's eyes shot open. He gasped for air, as he shot up, and then began to gag. He rushed into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

When he finished, he gasped for air, as he lay there. Slowly, he looked up at the ceiling, as if looking to the heavens.

"I will... Minato... I will earn your trust back and Kushina's as well." He whispered, before rushing to back. He had a long journey ahead of himself.

* * *

_**Omake! This is an idea given to me by Sashu. Enjoy!**_

The two of them stared at each other, and then, for no reason, the samurai asked Oni a question. "What's your real name?"

Oni blinked. "**What?**"

"Your real name? What is it?" The samurai asked again.

Naruto blinked. "**My name is 'Bitchslappedsayswhat'.**"

The samurai blinked. "What?"

Naruto suddenly appeared, bitch slapping the samurai with his shield. "**BITCH SLAPPED!**"

The entire crowd face planted, with massive anime style sweat drops on their heads. The samurai stumbled to his feet, as Oni snickered.

"What was that?" He yelled, as Oni got his laughing under control.

"**My name. But seriously. My name is 'Wheelofbitchlaps**'." He said.

The samurai blinked. "Wheel of Bitch slaps?"

"**You asked for it!**" Two clones of Oni appeared on either side of the samurai. And they began to smack the samurai around to each other.

Eventually, he fell unconscious, while the three Oni's snickered. "**That's why you don't ask for my name.**" The real one said, as he walked off.

In the crowd, Kiba started laughing. "I just got it! Excellent man!" He was punched into the ground by Ino and Sakura.

"Baka." They both muttered.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and the omake. Thanks again to Sashu for the idea.**

**RS: STOP KICKING ME! *Is running from a group of LR's Ocs,all of whom are intent on kicking her.**

**Arashen: We need reinforcements! *****He and Elroth are engaged in a pie throwing war with AL.***

**SaM: But how can you truly say that pie is delicious? For that matter, why is it called pie? Why do we even have a language? If the color blue is blue, does that mean it tastes of sadness?**

**AL: *Stops for a moment* Hey Onyxia! Who do you want the other Dragon Rider to be?**

**Onyxia: *Rumbles, and looks at Naruto, who nods* **

**Naruto: She said she doesn't really care. As long s it's someone who will treat the dragon right. She had wished it was my mom, but that didn't work out.**

**LR: Right... well, while the madness continues behind me, let me finish up.**

**I'd like to give thanks to Kevinwoopoo, for helping me with my weapons. Look him up, if you need help with weapons, especially in the modern era department. **

**Secondly, thanks to Kyuubi123, who has taken over as my beta. Give his stories a look ,as they rock out hard.**

**Thirdly, special thanks to VFSNAKE, who's stories helped inspire Demon Dragon Rider, and who also gave me the idea for Jiraiya's dream there.**

**Lastly, thanks to Sashu, for the omakes. **

**One last thing. I've tried to keep a record of everyone who wanted to be in a reviewer chapter. Unfortunately, my records are somewhat haphazard, so I need some help. If anyone has asked to be in a reviewer chapter, and hasn't been featured yet in this story, please let me know, as well as a reminder of what you wanted to do in your reviewer chapter. You have till I finish my next DDR chapter.**

***Is bombarded by pies, while SaM drives everyone out of their minds***

(1). I know that in the manga, the Fire Daimyo is made into a rather gay looking guy with a fan. No wonder Danzou was made the Rokudaime Hokage by him. But honestly... I hate the idea. So, since this is a fanfic, I'm using my right to change what I want about the story. Enjoy.


	12. Confrontation

**Okay. So, because I'm having such trouble with my next, and possibly last Wizard of Kitsune chapter, I decided to get to work on my next Demon Dragon Rider chapter. Thank you Zentary.**

**So, today's guests are Chewie Cookies, and Unknown-nin345.**

***A giant wookie enters, and roars, gripping a bowcaster. LR blinks* **

**LR: Why is there a Wookie here?**

***The wookie roars, but when no one answers, he growls, and holds out a sign.***

**CC's sign: It's me, Chewie Cookies.**

**LR: Oohhhhh... kay.**

**Un345: Hey. *Is eying Arashen, who is oblivious***

**CC: *roars more, and shakes bowcaster in air. Everyone backs up, and Sasuke runs in***

**Sasuke: WHO'S INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!**

**CC: *roars, and charges at Sasuke, firing bowcaster. Sasuke screams, and runs, with CC chasing him***

**LR: *Blinks* Wow... wonder if he'll pull his arms out of his sockets.***

**Un345: *appears behind Arashen*** **Arashen-san.**

**Arashen turns, only to find the most horrifying image there. He screams, and faints. LR blinks, and turns**.

**LR: What happened?**

**Un345: I showed him this. *Holds up pic of Arashen being mauled by rabid fangirls.***

***Everyone shudders***

**LR: Let's just start the chapter. Oh, if you're a medieval nut like me, whether it be real or fantasy, be sure to check out Fair Sword Maiden's Medieval based forum. It's pretty cool.**

Okay. This bit is my actual A/N about the manga. I've read a lot of people talking about it, and I'm kinda borderline on my opinion. Kushina actually being the previous Kyuubi jinchuuriki knocked me for a loop. At first I thought it was pretty cool. Now... well, I can go either way. There are so major plot holes that have popped up with these new chapters, btu some cool things as well, like seeing Madara get his ass handed to him by Minato, cementing the Yondaime as the Second most powerful ninja in Naruto history, in my opinion. The Sage of Six Paths still holds the number 1 spot.

But the real reason for this A/N is simple. I'm here to talk about how it affects us fanfic authors. And the answer is simple... it doesn't.

So many people have started freaking out, saying we'll have to change our stories to fit into this new development. Others have said screw it. And honestly... I'm one of the screw it types. Fanficition is supposed to be where we write what we want to happen. Meaning we can change anything we want. So for me... I might do the Kushina jinchuuriki bit in stories where Kushina is not actively involved. But otherwise, Kushina won't be the jinchuuriki in stories where she has a more active role. Just to let you all know where I stand on this issue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Naruto, or Star Wars. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Confrontation**

Izumo and Kotetsu, two chuunin of Konoha, were sitting in the guard house of Konoha's main gate. Kotetsu was busy doodling in a pad, while Izumo watched the area for those entering or leaving the village. "Have you ever noticed we almost always are either getting things for the Hokage, or sitting at this stupid gate? Is there really nothing else we can do?" He asked.

Kotetsu shrugged. "Hey, it's easy work." He said simply.

Izumo sighed, as he sat back down. "Yeah, but it's pretty boring. I just wish something interesting would drop down here, right in our lap!"

At that moment, a rather large toad landed right in front of the gate house. Jiraiya jumped off it's back, panting. "Thanks." He said to the summons, who simply croaked at him, and disappeared.

Jiraiya turned to the gate house, and came over. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, reporting my return from my recent spy trip." He said rapidly, so they could log him in. Kotetsu rapidly did so, and Jiraiya was off like a rocket, heading for the Hokage's Tower.

Tsunade calmly sipped her green tea. Things had recently been looking up. The Council had stopped pestering her for more control of Oni, Kumo was out of the war, and was all ready sending them supplies as reparations for casualties and property lost due to them.

But what was making her really happy was she had made some progress in reclaiming the girl she had thought of a daughter. She and Kushina had a pleasant, if still rigid, conversation.

As she took another sip, one of her windows practically slammed open, and Jiraiya almost rolled into the room. He stood up straight, and turned wildly to Tsunade, who was growling, having spat tea all over her desk due to surprise.

"Is there any reason for scaring the shit out of me?" She asked angrily, as Jiraiya moved towards the desk.

"Kushina... is she here?" Jiraiya asked, slamming his hands on the desk. Tsunade blinked at this.

"Yes. I sent a message to you almost two weeks ago." Shebegan to clean the tea up. "Apparently, she was kidnapped from the hospital shortly after Minato took Naruto to do the sealing. She was sold to an Iwa slave camp, where she was then sold to several different owners, until the Demon Dragon Rider rescued her. Now, she works with him."

Jiraiya looked up out the window, then back at Tsunade. "She's alive... oh Kami... I need to apologize to her..." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Tsunade.

"For now, you should report any findings to me. Otherwise, I'll have to wait till you're out of the hospital from Kushina beating you up." She pulled out a paper and pen to write on, incase she needed to make notes from his report.

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Right... umm...Iwa and Oto haven't been making any major preparations for advancing their troops, at least none that my spies could find. Akatsuki has gone silent, ever since the loss of Kakuzu and Hidan. I do have some reports of what seems to be some wandering ninjas in a village near the border between Earth and Fire countries, that has been attacking the nearby Iwa raiding posts. It might be worth something to look into it, and see what we can uncover to help us. Maybe we could even stop more raiders across our borders."

Tsunade nodded. "Good work. Thank you," she said, as she smiled at him. "It's good to see you back."

He smiled softly. "Thanks... I can't say the same, but it's nice to see you again." He headed off, to try and talk to Kushina.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat in the middle of her room. It had been three days since she learned of the true identity of the Demon Dragon Rider, three days of confused thoughts and emotions, waging an internal war within her.

_He's alive! But how is he Oni? And why didn't he come back, if he was alive? He could have at least let his friends know he was all right! That fucking prick. _She shuddered at that, and tried to calm her anger.

_He must have had a good reason. I'm sure of it. But now that I know, do I confront him about it? Or do I wait, and see if he reveals himself? _She slowly stood, and moved to her closest.

After Naruto's death, and her mental transformation, Hinata had taken anything and everything related to Naruto, and hidden it away in the very back of her closest. She didn't want any distractions, or reminders of her past life.

Now, her past life had returned. She slowly pulled out a photo taken of the Team 8 genin, and naruto. Shino was looking stoic, Kiba was grinning as he held Akamaru, and she was blushing, ready to faint, while Naruto had an arm around her. He had insisted on being next to 'the one who had saved them, and kicked major ass while doing it'.

She gently touched Naruto's image, and her old self. Her eyes showed shyness, fear, and happiness. But there was also fear and a low level of confidence in those eyes. She slowly looked up, and caught her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were hard. You could see the storm of emotions, but it was all behind a hard, cold exterior. She looked back down at the picture.

_I've changed so much since then... but was it for good, or bad? I... I'm strong now, but was it worth losing who I used to be?_ She gently touched the picture again. _There's only one way to find out._

She put the picture away, and stood up. "First chance I get... I'm talking to Naruto."

_Namikaze Estate_

In the back of the namikaze Estate, the clash of steel against steel could be heard. Kushina and Naruto were locked in a sword spar, that would make most people believe that they hated each other. In truth, both of them were trying to push each other's limits.

Kushina leaned back from a horizontal slash, and responded with a low slash of her own. Naruto leapt over it, flipping and striking at Kushina's head. She blocked and spun, slashing down, only to be blocked by Naruto's _Vindr._

The two kept at it for several minutes, watched by Onyxia, who rumbled in awe and approval as she watched.

Eventually, they stopped, and grinned, panting at each other. "Now that is what I call a workout!" Kushina said, flicking a few drops of sweat from her sword and then spinning it, sheathing it into its scabbard.

Naruto chuckled, as he sheathed his sword onto his back, and drank from a water bottle. "Yeah. You're almost as good as my sensei, Eragon. That guy really knew how to fight."

Kushina smiled softly. "I'd really liked to have met him. He turned you into an amazing person."

Naruto chuckled, then both he and Kushina stiffened, as they heard the deep toll of the bell at the gate, signaling someone was at the gate. Naruto sighed, as he made sure both his face mask and hood were on, since he was wearing his regular clothing, and not his armor.

Kushina checked, before heading to the gate. She opened it enough to look outside, and her questioning gaze immediately hardened at the sight of Jiraiya in front of her.

Jiraiya turned at the sound of the gate opening, and his eyes widened. "It... it's true... you're alive." He whispered.

Kushina stepped out, looking at him coldly. "Yeah... I am," she said. "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms in annoyance, and Jiraiya winced. "I... this may seem crazy, but... Minato came to me in a dream, and after beating the shit out of me, told me to come here." He suddenly dropped to his knees, and then to his hands. "I'm sorry Kushina! I failed you! I failed Minato, and I failed Naruto! I"m sorry!" He sobbed out, as he remained on his hands and knees, head bowed. "I know I don't deserve any forgiveness, and I won't ask for any. But please... know I had no ill intent towards your son. I should have trained him and raised him! I'm sorry that I failed you and Minato."

Kushina stood there, glaring at Jiraiya. She was about to speak, when a hand on her shoulder stopped hr. She turned, as Naruto leaned close to her ear. "Mom... I know you may think he just abandoned me, but he couldn't just abandon Konoha, and in the end, he did begin training me," he whispered. "I say we give him a chance to prove himself.

Kushina growled, but finally grudgingly nodded. "Fine." She crouched down. "Jiraiya... you were given the job of being Naruto's godfather... it was you who should have first cared for him. Failing that, you should have ensured that he was taken in by mine and Minato's friends. Again, you failed that... but unlike those who should have cared for him... you did return, and you did begin to train and watch over him. So... I will give you a chance, like I am with Tsunade. If you can prove to me that you truly mean what you are saying, then maybe... you can earn my forgiveness, as well as Minato and Naruto's."

Jiraiya slowly looked up. "R-Really? You mean it?" At Kushina's nod, he shot up, tears falling from his face. "Thank you... thank you! I'll prove worthy of your forgiveness! I swear it!"

Kushina waved her hand. "Just go for now. It's too soon." She muttered, as she turned away. Naruto gave a glance to Jiraiya, then sighed, and followed his mom back in, the gate locking behind them.

Kushina leaned against the wall of the estate, shaking slightly. Naruto hugged her. "It's okay," he whispered softly.

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It's just... it's hard." She said softly. "Minato and I thought we could count on so many people. In the end, we couldn't rely on any of them."

He hugged her again. "It's okay mom... they aren't entirely to blame... the Sandaime was." He said. "He should have had the balls to let my true name and identity out. Then almost all of Konoha would have rallied to support me, and I would have been protected enough to train and become strong."

She leaned against him. "Yeah... you're right." She sighed softly. "Anyways, enough about all this. We have more training to do."

He grinned. 'Excellent. Let's get to it."

They both laughed, as they headed back to their training.

_Hokage Tower, Two Days Later_

Tsunade looked up at the group assembled before her. "I'm sending you all on a recon mission towards a village that has been suffering attacks from Iwa raiders. I need you all to establish contact with the some ninjas in the area who have been attacking the raiders, and see if you can't convince them to join the village, or gather info from them. It's only three miles from our current defense line in the area, so you should be able to get reinforcements, or report back to Konoha, with minimum problems."

Before her stood Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, and Oni. Oni was decked in full armor, which was how he normally appeared to the majority of Konoha.

"**Excuse** **me, Hokage-sama, but why am I here? This seems more like a observe and report mission, and my speciality is attack, assault, and defense,**" the armored figure said, arms crossed.

Tsunade entwined her fingers together, and rested her head on the connected hands. "Normally, you'd be correct. However, I want to have some power, since they'll be close to the border. You'll go with them, but hang back. You'll only engage if required. Understood?"

Oni nodded. "**I see... then I'll make sure to be well stocked for boredom.**"

Tsunade blinked, and sighed. "We only have rumors on the location of these ninjas, so you'll need to snoop around a bit."

Kakashi nodded. "Right. Any way we can identify them?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Kakashi sighed. "All right, we'll get right on it. Meet at the West Gate in half hour."

The three ninjas and one Rider disappeared, and Tsunade growled. "Arrogant little bastard," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Kushina was out shopping for ingredients to her special ramen. She turned down an alleyway, only to turn around, her hand on the katana at her back. "You know, I don't like having Danzou's lackeys following me."

A ROOT agent dropped down. "It matters little, as Danzou-sama has ordered an agent follow you for status reports. He requests an update on your quest to gather the Demon Dragon Rider's support in his ventures."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Well tell him to be patience. It's not like I can just order him."

The ROOT agent remained motionless. "Danzou-sama told me to remind you that your daughter's fate lays in your ability to persuade him." With that, he disappeared.

Kushina growled, as she headed back for home. She stopped, seeing Naruto and Onyxia preparing to leave. "Oni-san! A word!" She yelled, running close to him. "When will we deal with that bastard Danzou?" She whispered.

Naruto sighed softly. "It's tough. We can't just make a move against him, until we're sure Konoha's forces won't attack us. If we just attack, Konoha will strike back, thinking we're attacking loyal forces of the village. When we make our move, it has to be at a time where we can get concrete evidence to prove Danzou's guilt."

Kushina took a deep breath. "I know, I know. But being tailed by his ANBU, and knowing Tayuya is so close, and yet so far... it's driving me insane."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It won't be long now." He turned, and got up into Onyxia's saddle. "**I'll look into this matter when I return, Kushina-san.**" He said, as Onyxia took off.

Kushina smiled, and headed inside. She grinned, as she arrived in one room. The walls were a soft rose pink. It was clear this room had been cleaned recently, with new furniture moved in. She grinned softly. "Soon, Tayuya-chan... you'll be back home." She said, as she picked up a picture of her, Minato, and little baby Tayuya. Next to it was a picture of her, Naruto, and Onyxia.

At the gate, the others waited patiently. Well, except for Lee, who was jogging in place. "YOSH! I can't wait to begin our most youthful journey!"

Hinata would have normally yelled or glared at Lee, but her eyes were unfocused, staring into the middle distance. Her thoughts were revolving around their other companion.

Kakashi noticed this, and moved towards her. "Hinata, you okay?"

She blinked, and looked at him. "I'm fine, Kakashi," she said, pulling her lower face mask up, and checking her headband.

Kakashi was about to question that, when there was a roar, and Onyxia flew over, with Oni waving from her back. Kakashi nodded to the others, and they raced off, taking to the trees to keep up.

_Ame_

Itachi paced his room restlessly, before dropping onto his bed. All his plans had begun to unravel so many years ago. He had tried to protect Sasuke from Madara by trying to make him strong, only for it to trigger a dark side of Sasuke that would seek power at any cost. Now Sasuke was roaming the Elemental Nations, and Itachi knew of a greater threat to Sasuke that was beginning to loom. Ever since the Kyuubi's disappearance, Itachi's mentor, and the true leader of Akatsuki, had begun to move out of the shadows.

The Akatsuki's plan had been put on hold by the reported death of Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But it wasn't completely halted, as the Kyuubi would reform in about ten years. It was the way of all the biju. If their host died, and took their biju with them, the biju would reform in a certain amount of time. How long depended on the number of tails the biju had, plus one year for the initial respawning.

Itachi stared at the ceiling. _It's been 4 years. 6 more till the Kyuubi returns. And HE is now trying to reach Sasuke, since I have become distant to him. Undoubtedly, he'll make us fight. He knows I can't kill Sasuke, so if, or should I say when Sasuke triumphs, he'll feed him some story about how it's all Konoha's fault for what happened to us._

He sat up. "I have to reach Sasuke first. Make sure he understands the truth behind what happened to our clan." With new resolve, the famed Uchiha killer stood, and headed to send a message to his real master.

_Village in Northwest Fire Country_

The village of Hada No (Grain Field) was one of the most fertile farming villages of the Land of Fire, as it had many miles of rich farmland, for the growing of vegetables, fruit, and other grains.

This was why it was such a prime target for enemies coming from Iwa. The village was well defended, but with all the farmland, several storehouses were outside the city. These were harder to defend, and the primary targets of raiders and bandits.

Which was the case now. Twenty shinobi from Iwa were busy carrying off stores of food from one of the storehouses. They were laughing and joking, as this was some of the easiest work they had ever done.

Not too far away, a pair of crimson eyes watched them. They narrowed, as the person who they belonged to moved away, and slid through shadows to another shadowy figure. "They're on the road, towards the ambush point."

The other figure giggled, and the first one grinned. "You ready?"

The second one nodded.

The twenty Iwa raiders entered a stretch of woods. As they continued on, not one of them noticed when the very last one was suddenly yanked up by a noose that had fallen around his neck.

As they continued, another swatted at his neck, muttering about bugs. He pulled away, revealing a dart. He blinked, as his vision blurred, and he swayed, before falling over.

The rest cursed, as they immediately went on alert. One of them stepped forward, only to catch on a tripe wire. This launched a spiked log at the group. Most of them jumped out of the way, but two were too slow. They're screams echoed through the woods, as blood spurted everywhere. They swung by on the log, impaled by the spikes.

The rest of them growled. "SHOW YOURSELF!" One shouted out.

Suddenly, a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair in two pony tails, and pink eyes, appeared. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a pink tie, flared black glove sleeves, black stockings, and boot like shoes. She giggled, and waved at them, before disappearing down the road.

A few of the shinobi, mostly chunin and pretty reckless, charged after her. One of the jounin's noticed that some of the ground ahead of them seemed off, and cursed. "WAIT!"

It was too late. The chunin fell into a pit hidden in the road. Their cries of surprise were abruptly cut short.

One of the other shinobi left rushed forward, and stopped, putting a hand to his mouth. The chunin were impaled on sharpened stakes of wood and stone, that were actually covered in mud, animal corpses, and things too disgusting and horrible to mention. One of the chunin was struggling weakly, and raised a hand. "Help me... please..." He whimpered out, blood spurting from his mouth. He coughed, and went limp, his eyes wide but glassy.

The jounin cursed, and glared up at the girl, who stood there. She smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head, before disappearing into the trees.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!" Shouted another chunin, who rushed forward, only to be thrown back by a Demon Windmill Shuriken that almost split him in half. A giggle echoed from the trees.

There was a cry from behind them, and they whirled, to see a chunin holding his severed arm. His head suddenly fell off, as a katana flashed between his shoulders and head.

Behind the chunin was a 17 year old boy with crimson hair and eyes. His skin was pale, but naturally so. He was wearing a white coat with red trim, and a light red scarf over both his shoulders. He had black pants and boots on as well.

He immediately jumped back into the trees, followed by a hail of shuriken and kunai.

One of the ninjas screamed, as he was grabbed by ninja wire, and yanked back into the trees. His screaming abruptly ended.

The ninjas were shaking now, as they formed a new defensive circle.

A male voice echoed through the woods. "You all have two minutes to head back to your base, leaving all you've stolen behind, along with your weapons and supplies. If you don't comply, you'll all be killed."

Most of the remaining ninja trembled, but their jounin commander growled. "I don't give a rat's ass who you think you are! We're not leaving without our supplies, and your heads!"

The male voice sighed. "Then prepare to die," he said simply.

There was only silence, then the ground shook slightly, as a pair of roars were heard. Then from each side of the road, the doom of these raiders appeared.

From the opposite side, a dragon made of wind roared out, with dark blue eyes. On the other side, a fire dragon roared, its red eyes blazing. The Iwa ninjas prepared to dodge, only to stop as the two dragons shot to the sides. Then they began to revolve around the Iwa ninjas.

One of the jounin's eyes widened, as the dragon's speed increased, and began to merge together. "SHIT! GET OUT!" He shouted, as he shushined. Another followed his example, but before the others could, the two dragons dispersed, forming a towering tornado of wind and flame.

The ninjas trapped inside screamed in fear and agony, as they were roasted alive. Eventually, the fire tornado dispersed, leaving only charred corpses behind.

The two remaining ninjas shook in fear, as the male's voice echoed around them. "**Fire and Wind Style, Firestorm Whirlwind.** And then there were two."

The two ninjas trembled. "W-What are you?" One whispered.

The male chuckled. "Who are we? We are Daibun and Muzai Youshi, the Seirei no za Shinrin. Leave, and tell your masters what happened here." (1)

The two ninjas, terrified at what they had seen, ran. As soon as they were gone, the guy and girl came out. Daibun grinned. "Another raiding party successfully dealt with, huh Muzai?"

She giggled, and nodded, as she pulled her Demon Windmill Shuriken from the chunin it was impaled in. She put it away, and hugged Daibun, who grinned more. "C'mon sis. Let's get these supplies back to the warehouse where they belong."

Two hours later, the stores of food were returned to the ware house, with no one knowing who had returned them.

_Two days later_

Kakashi, Hinata, and Lee entered the village of Hada. Because of the village's proximity to the border, they had expected to find it in decay, from constant raids. But as they found out, the village was relatively unharmed, as most of the raids were directing on the outlying farmlands and storehouses.

Still, there was a tense atmosphere, as the occasional Iwa raider came through town. The local militia kept them in line, but were unable to actually fight them, due to the fact that if they did, they would bring down the combined forces of the nearest Iwa outposts upon them. And unless they were aided by Konoha, or the Daimyo's own samurai, they would be wiped out.

Kakashi had ordered Oni and his dragon to set up camp a few miles out of town, in a small valley hidden between two large hills, then begin scouting in the surrounding countryside. The rest of them had done their best to disguise themselves, in case Iwa shinobi showed up. Their primary mission was to locate these wandering ninjas, not take on the Iwa shinobi.

Kakashi looked up from under the straw hat he wore, wearing simple farmer's clothes. He had a regular eye path over his left eye, with dirt covering the scar and other parts of his face.

Lee was harder, since he refused to wear anything that wasn't green. So, they had put him in peasant clothes that were green, and added a hunter's cloak and equipment. The hood of his cloak hid his unique hair style and eyebrows.

Hinata was easier. She was wearing a black, long haired wig, and contact lenses that tinted her eyes purple. She was wearing a female farmer's outfit.

Kakashi had his head bowed, while pulling a cart of grain behind him,as Lee had a few dead rabbits strung on his shoulders, and Hinata carried a bag of vegetables. To anyone who was looking at them, it seemed like a farming family coming in to sell their grain and animals at the market.

Hinata had used some dirt to hide the veins that would appear if she used her Byakugan, which she was using now. "I don't see any more large chakra signatures nearby. There are no ninjas in the village."

Kakashi nodded. "Right. I'll work the local pub. Lee, you and Hinata work the market."

They nodded, and separated.

Meanwhile, Naruto was approaching one of the stretches of woodland that surrounded the village and farms. He had used henged clones to ask around, and a few of the workers had some things to tell. A few times that the supplies had been returned, some of the workers would go out to look for the Iwa raiders, or those who had taken back the supplies. They would end up finding signs of ambushes and battles, mostly in the wooded areas.

So, Naruto was in one of the wooded areas close to the latest warehouse to be raided. And what he found intrigued him.

The area had been covered in traps, that had been removed. There were also signs of combat, including a massive burn mark in the center of the road.

He approached it, and kneeled. "Hmmm..." _Onyxia, can you hear me?_

"_Yes. What do you have?"_ The black dragon asked, stretching out in the camp.

_I've got weapon marks, burn marks, and traps. Looks like some type of major ambush._ _You think I have our wandering nins?_

"_Sounds like it._" Onyxia said, stretching. _"Can you find anything else?"_

He mentally shook his head. _No... I'll take a look around._

Naruto slowly stood, and instantly grabbed one of the long knives in his belt, blocking a shuriken aimed at him. He whirled, locking the blade of his knife with the katana aimed at his neck. His other knife came up and fast, driving the crimson haired youth that had attacked him.

Daibun held his katana at the ready. "Who are you?" He demanded, ready to fight.

Naruto growled softly. "Who are you, that you attack travelers on a road?"

"Don't play innocent. A simple traveler wouldn't be examining burn and weapon marks. Now who are?" Daibun demanded again.

Naruto sensed a presence in the trees behind him. He tensed, ready to dodge. "Who I am is not important. All you need to know is I'm not a shinobi if Iwa."

Daibun remained tense. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He said, ready to fight.

Naruto smirked, as he felt a familiar presence. "Because Iwa doesn't have dragons." He said.

Daibun gave him a quizzical look, until he heard the flapping of large wings. Suddenly, Onyxia crashed through the trees, landing and roaring.

Daibun's eyes were wide, and there was a feminine squeak of surprise from behind Naruto. The Demon Dragon Rider grinned, as Onyxia stood there, ready to attack. "So... care to talk now?"

_Base Camp, that night_

Kakashi blinked, as Oni made his report. "So... you ran into the ninjas we're looking for, but instead of bringing them here, you let them go... why?"

Oni shrugged his armored shoulders. "**A sign of good faith. I requested that they meet us in the same place tomorrow, so you could talk to them.**"

Lee smiled. "YOSH! A most youthful move, as it will show our good intentions, instead of hardening them against us!"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, you're right. Tomorrow, I'll go with you. Hinata and Lee will remain nearby to offer support, if this turns into an ambush."

They all nodded, except Hinata, who was staring into the flames of the fire they had started. Kakashi blinked. "Do you understand, Hinata?"

She looked up. "Yes... yes..." She looked back into the flames, before standing. "Oni-san... I need to talk to you... alone." She said.

Oni blinked, before standing. "**Of course, Hyuuga-san.**" He said.

Hinata led him a fair distance from camp. When she stopped, Oni stopped a few feet away.

They remained there for a few moments, before she turned back to him. "Why don't you remove your helmet?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He blinked behind his helmet. "**Why should I?**"

"Because it's about time you confessed who you really are. You can't hide forever." She said.

He sighed, as he turned away. "**If this is all you wanted to talk about, you wasted both our time.**" He said.

"Am I? Or do you not want to tell me that you're Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice caused him to freeze. He slowly turned, and she nodded. "You heard. It's time to stop lying, and to tell me the truth, Naruto."

* * *

**Sasuke: *runs by screaming* Get this walking carpet away from me!**

**CC: *Roars and fires bowcaster at him***

**Arashen: *fetal position, and shaking*So many... so terrifying... help me**.

**LR: *sighs* Wow... just wow...**

**Un345: *Grins* Job complete.**

**Sasuke: *screams in pain* You tore my arms from my sockets! You bastard!**

**CC: *Returns, roaring in contentment.***

**LR: Just... just end it. Please. *Walks off***

**Special thanks to Suna, who made the awesome OC's that appeared this chapter! Thanks imouto! *Sends huggle to Suna***

**1. Seirei no za Shinrin: Spirit of the Forest.**

**Read and review!**


	13. The Truth of It All

**And here is DDR reviewer chapter** **6! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Today's guests are Demon903401, and Mandalore the Crucible!**

**D903401: Hi.**

**MtC: What up?**

**LR: So, what up guys?**

**D903401: Well, I have a couple of questions. Will Naruto learn Sage Mode? And are Naruto and Hinata going to fight?**

**LR: Well, I'm not sure on Sage mode, considering he all ready has magic and Kyuubi's power. Besides, Sage mode can only be taught by the Toads, and Naruto's kinda been out of contact with them for at least 3-4 years. As for Naruto versus Hinata, you'll have to wait and see.**

**MtC: That's great and all, but** **I got a request. Can we go hunting?**

**LR: *blinks* Ummm.. Sure... what do you want to hunt?**

**MtC: *grins* Madara.**

**Madara is suddenly dropped out of a portal, and crashes to the ground.**

**LR: Excellent. Naruto, Hinata, other me's... it's time to hunt!**

**MtC: Let me get my own army. *Mandalorian** **and clone commandoes** **appear***

**Madara: ** Why? I JUST WANT TO RULE THE WORLD IN THE MOST CLICHE WAY POSSIBLE!**

**LR: *Grins* Too bad. GET HIM! **

***They all chase after Madara.***

**RS: Right... let's get going.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Eragon, Star Wars or the Halo Parodies known as Red versus Blue, and Spriggs. ENJOY, OR SUFFER MY INFINITE WRATH!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Truth of It All**

The black armored figure stood there, looking at Hinata, before chuckling. "**Hyuuga-san, I'm afraid you have me confused with someone who, last I checked, was considered dead by Konoha. How could I be him then?**"

Hinata growled. "I know it's you under there, because I've seen your face."

He stiffened, before his shoulders slumped. Slowly, he lifted his hand and undid his helmet's chin strap, before slowly lifting it up and away from his head, revealing his face. "You were one of the guards outside the room when I met with the daimyo," he said, as he dropped his helmet.

She nodded, as she stared into his blue eyes. "Yes. I used my Byakugan to watch the meeting."

Naruto stood there, growling. "So, I can't even speak to the leader of Fire Country without being spied upon?" He asked, his eyes flashing. Hinata just raised her chin defiantly.

"Considering you were only a mercenary, and that I had no reason to trust you, yes. And I was proven right!"She said, all semblance of control gone, as her eyes flashed dangerously. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted, her fists clenching in anger.

Naruto was taken aback, not expecting such ferocity from Hinata. He knew she had changed, but now was the proof of how much.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to hear one of your friends is dead? To mourn for them for 4 years, only to find that they've been alive and well, but they didn't see any reason to come home?" She screamed.

Naruto growled. "Come home to what? To an entire village that hated my guts? To being attacked by people who should have raised me? To wondering if this was the day the Council finally had me banished or executed?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Not everyone in the village hurt you. Or do you not remember your friends?"

Naruto snorted softly. "I remember people who claimed to be my friends. Of course, half those people put me down, beat me up, or abandoned me when it was the popular thing to do. And the rest didn't do anything to help me. They either cared about their own problems, or..." He stopped, but Hinata got the hint.

"Or were shy, and didn't approach you to offer friendship or aid. Of course, let's not forget that the shy person you're talking about also saved your life, at least three times," she said her arms crossed.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll give you that. Yes, there were people I had that I could have come back to. But in the end, I truly had to question if it was worth it."

Hinata growled softly at that. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't your friends be worth coming home?"

Naruto shook his head. "You want to know the real reason? You want to know why I didn't return?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I think I've earned that," she snapped. Naruto glared back.

"No, you haven't. But if it will get you off my back, then I'll tell you," he said, taking a deep breath. "Reason number one. My responsibilities and loyalty are no longer limited to Konoha."

Hinata blinked. "What do you mean? You're a Konoha shinobi. Why wouldn't you still be loyal?"

Naruto turned, and looked up at the moon. "I'll start with what happened to me. As you know, I disappeared during an ambush by Oto ninjas. What Jiraiya didn't know was a hermit found me on the canyon floor, and nursed me back to health, in secret. While I was there, I found a room with a black stone in it. As it turns out, that stone was an egg. And when I touched it, the being inside... my dragon Onyxia... decided I was the perfect person to be her Rider. A week later, she hatched, and the hermit, a former Rider named Eragon, asked me to stay, and learn to be a Rider. I agreed, but with every intention of returning to Konoha."

He turned back to her. "That changed during my training. As Eragon taught me, as I began to learn about the new power I had... I began to realize that my responsibilities couldn't be to just one village. The power I have... in the hands of Konoha? The Council would override any decision Tsunade-baa-chan made, and force me to lead Konoha in a conquest of the Elemental Nations. I would be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people, so they could have more land, more wealth, and more power. And that's not what Onyxia and I trained for. I am a Dragon Rider. I am a protector. That's one of the reasons for me not returning to Konoha, because I have a duty and responsibility to protect the balance of this world. And that's what I'm going to do."

Hinata's eyes widened, before narrowing. "So... even if you were going to be some big world protector, you could have come back and resigned, and let us know you were alive."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I know. That's what brings us to reason number two. You see, around two years ago, Eragon died. On that day, the Kyuubi attempted to take over my body. She failed, obviously. But afterwards, I decided it was time to open a scroll I had taken from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, one that had my name on it, as well as the Sandaime's. What was in said scroll was a letter from my dad to the Sandaime, telling him who I was to be raised by, should my mom not be there. One of those who were supposed to be my caretakers was the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata's eyes went wide, and Naruto nodded. "There was also a letter to me, along with a scroll full of my inheritance from my parents, which I was to receive after becoming a genin. Not only did Sarutobi not give me what was rightfully mine, but when I finally did get around to opening it, I discovered something. At least two people had all ready opened the seal on the main scroll, and both also attempted to access the blood seal holding the keys to my family's estate, and the jutsu my father left behind, including the Hiraishin. I've all ready had the blood analyzed. Even if it was dry, the experts I took it too were able to find out who it was. One was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The other was Fugaku Uchiha, my dad's most bitter rival. Which is funny, since my mom and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha were actually friends."

He looked at her. "Now do you see why I had no desire to return to Konoha? My family and I were betrayed by almost the entire village. Whether unknowingly, or on purpose, it doesn't matter. My father, my mother, and myself gave our sweat, blood, and lives for Konoha, and the village spat upon all our sacrifices. And no matter how much I love the village, even I have my limit."

Hinata blinked. "But... why... why would the Sandaime betray you? It makes no sense. He always seemed to care for you so much."

Naruto chuckled darkly. "I've thought about that too. He was such a nice, grand fatherly figure to me, wasn't he? But then, think about this. How is it that I was always so badly beaten in a village that always had shinobi active in it? How is it none of them came to my aid, until the last moment? Simple. They had orders not to interfere. Think about this too. My apartment isn't exactly in a good neighborhood. It's not the worst, but it's still an area filled with not so nice people, who would enjoy getting drunk and deciding to give 'the Kyuubi brat' some payback. And it was the Sandaime who gave me that apartment."

He looked back up. "My theory is that the Sandaime did it in some weird... twisted belief that it was for my own good. Now that I think about it, he always seemed to be more of a politician then a shinobi leader. He did what he thought was right for Konoha. And that meant making me loyal to the village, while appeasing the Council, who undoubtedly wanted me dead either for the Kyuubi, or for my family. So, he allowed the villagers and shinobi to beat me, but saved me, making me thankful to him. You see how it works?" He asked, looking at her.

She slowly nodded. "Yes... I do... and I... if it's true, I really can't blame you then." She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves.

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "So what now? Are you going to be a loyal Konoha shinobi, and turn me in?"

Hinata looked at him, thinking for several seconds. Then she sighed. "No... I'm not... the village has fucked you over royally. I won't prove you right even further."

Naruto gave her a half smile. "That's rather noble of you." He said, as he took a step towards her.

She suddenly felt a familiar warmth spread across her, which she did her best to squash. "Maybe, but you better prove your worth it," she said.

Naruto smirked. "Of course. Now... did I hear you correctly, when you said you loved me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened, before she sighed. "Yeah, I did. So what?" She asked, turning around.

Naruto sighed softly, as he looked at her. "You know... it took Kyuubi, Onyxia, and three years for me to realize that? I talked to them a whole bunch, especially about you. In fact, you, Iruka, and the Ichiraku's are the only thing I truly, really missed about Konoha."

She blushed at this, but only lightly. Naruto continued. "Honestly... I... I'm flattered you thought of me that way. But at the same time, I realize I might be too late to try and develop something with you. I'm not the only one whose changed during these years. Which is why... since you've learned my true identity... I'd like to try and find out more about the new Hinata."

She turned. "Is that so? And what if I don't want to?" She asked.

He blinked, feeling stung by those words. "That's your choice, Hinata," he said in a guarded voice.

She growled softly, looking up. "I just don't see the point of friends. I spent so much time worrying about what others thought about me, worrying that I would disappoint my friends and family that I barely even trained. It's why I was so weak. When you died, I realized that if I was going to be strong, I needed to concentrate on training and the missions. And I've been proven right so far. I've never failed a mission, and I'm a jounin, and... you get the idea?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "I get the idea... it's because you don't want to get hurt again, by having another person close to you either insult you, get hurt, or get killed. You're hiding your emotions, and keeping people from getting close."

Hinata's eyes widened, but Naruto stopped her from talking. "I'm not going to force you to change, Hinata... but is life worth living when you have no one to share it with?"

He turned to leave, but added one last thing. "And one last truth here, before I go. I really think that the old Hinata was strong too. In fact... I think she was stronger then you are." He said, as he slid his helmet back on, and walked back to camp.

Hinata stood there, staring at the space he had been in. She felt such conflicting emotions racing around in her. Anger, confusion, love, fear, sadness, and joy were the strongest. She was one giant blender of emotions.

Finally, she shook her head, and headed back to camp. Kakashi and Lee gave her questioning glances but she simply ignored them, and looked at Naruto, who was cleaning Onyxia's side. She felt that warmth spread across her again, but she squashed it again, as she turned and entered her tent.

_The next day_

Kakashi and Oni, with Onyxia, were back in the woods where Oni had found Muzai and Daibun. Lee and Hinata were currently back in Hada No, keeping an eye out for Iwa shinobi.

Oni looked around. "**This is where they were yesterday. I told them to meet us here,**" he said.

Kakashi simply nodded, as he looked around. Eventually, they both looked forward, as Daibun appeared through the trees.

The crimson haired youth nodded to them both. "Oni-san. Shinobi-san," he said respectfully.

Oni inclined his head slightly, while Kakashi nodded back. "Kakashi Hatake, jounin of Konoha. You're Daibun Youshi, yes? Where's your sister?"

Daibun shrugged. "She's around. I didn't want her getting caught if this went south."

Kakashi blinked. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm here simply to make contact with you, and deal with the enemies who might be in the area."

The crimson haired sword wielder nodded, as he sat down on a stump, and indicated for the others to sit wherever. Kakashi looked around, only to see Oni perched on one of Onyxia's legs, who huffed happily. He shrugged, and leaned against a tree.

Daibun slowly nodded. "So, why exactly is Konoha so interested in contacting me and my sister?" He asked, shifting his katana to a better angle.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Officially, we're here to gather any information you have on Iwa forces in the area, as well as attempting to enlist your aid in the war effort. Unofficially, we're here to help you deal with the Iwa forces in the area, or at least drive them back further from our borders."

Daibun slowly nodded. "I get it. Well, there's not much to tell. We mostly get Iwa raiders here. Not much on fighting ability, but they're a bit more aggressive and faster than normal shinobi. Since the village only has militia out here to defend them, the village doesn't bother them, unless they bother the town. They have an outpost about 20 miles west, on the Earth side of the border. They're about 50 strong, maybe more, maybe less. As for me and my sister... we're going to stay here. These are good people, and we want to defend them."

Kakashi blinked, and smiled slightly. "I understand. For now, let's deal with Iwa."

Daibun nodded, but before he could speak, there was a squawk on the radio around Kakashi's neck. He touched it. "Go ahead."

"_Kakashi-san, we have a problem! Multiple Iwa shinobi have entered the city. They're attacking business and people, demanding they hand over the Seirei_ _no za Shinrin! What do we do?_"

Kakashi cursed. "Move in and intercept, but be careful. We'll be there soon. I'll send a message to the front lines requesting aid!"

Lee cut off the connection, and Kakashi quickly summoned a small brown pug dog with a Konoha headband and a blue vest. The pug looked up. "Yo Kakashi. What up?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed. "No time to chat, Pakkun. I need you to head south east to the Konoha command post. Inform them we need reinforcements in the village of Hada No. GO!"

The pug, now known as Pakkun, shot off. Kakashi turned, only to see Oni all ready gone on his dragon, while Daibun and Muzai were running towards the village. He sighed, and followed.

_In the village_

It was chaos in the village. Iwa shinobi raiders had stormed into town, catching the populous off guard. The men of the militia had quickly tried to gather their armor and weapons, but were being overwhelmed easily.

Lee was running along one street of the village, heading to the closest screams and sounds of combat. He rounded a corner, in time to see two Iwa shinobi try to break down a door. He charged, and leapt into the air. "**LEAF WHIRLWIND!**" He shouted.

His spinning kick nailed both, knocking them back. He landed, planting one hand down, and launching another round house kick, nailing them again as they recovered. They both were knocked out, and Lee shot off again.

Meanwhile, three Iwa shinobi were running down one street. One of them stopped, raising a hand, as he saw movement. "Wait here." He headed to investigate.

He turned down an alleyway, only to see nothing. Shrugging, he turned in time to see both his comrades drop with blood seeping from their mouths. The remaining shinobi recognized the dark blue clad figure as the scourge of Iwa forces. "The Blue Demon," he whispered.

She drew her twin hook swords. His eyes went wide, and he wildly looked around, before grabbing up a long pole. "C'mon, you bitch! You won't get me!" He shouted.

She chuckled coldly. "We'll see," she whispered, rushing him.

He jabbed with his staff, but she knocked it aside with one blade and slashed at him with the other. He blocked, but it bit into the makeshift staff. She yanked, knocking him off balance, as she slashed with the other blade. It caught his arm as he stumbled back.

She grinned, as she attacked again, slashing quickly and horizontally. He blocked, but was unprepared for the second slash that knocked the weapon away. Hinata, spun, linking the swords at their hook points, and swinging fast as she came around. The crescent blade above the hilt of her left handed sword slit the Iwa shinobi's throat. He stumbled back, holding his neck, before falling to his knees.

She turned and moved on, only to stop as there was a roar, and a black dragon flew over. "Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto landed in the center of the village, leaping off Onyxia. "Go wild," he told her. She grinned.

"_Gladly_." She roared, as she leapt at a group of Iwa shinobi. Naruto gripped Vindr, rushing off in another direction.

Two Iwa shinobi had a man on the ground, beating him, while s spear lay broken nearby. "C'mon! Tell us where they are!" One shouted, as the other kicked the militiaman. Suddenly, from behind them came a voice, saying, "_Jierda!_"

The one doing the kicking suddenly screamed, as his leg snapped so hard, the bone stuck out of the skin. He dropped, as the other turned in time to see a black armored figure smash into him. The two figures fell to the ground. The shinobi tried to get up, only to be pinned down by one hand, as an armored gauntlet, gripping a sword, smashed into his face. The spiked parts on the back of the armored fingers ripped open the man's face, and he was knocked unconscious due to the combination of the force of the blow, of the metal gauntlet and sword hilt.

Naruto stood, looking at the man, who was getting up. "**Get to cover,**" he said, as he moved on.

Kakashi appeared in one street, looking around. He touched one hand to his ear. "Team, report in."

"_This is Lee. I'm in the southeast part of the village. I've run across at least five enemy shinobi, all now dispatched. Moving to the north._"

"_Hinata. I've dealt with three enemy shinobi, and am moving towards two more east of my position, near the inns. They have a group of civilians trapped there._"

"_**Oni here. Northern part of the city is heavy with them. I've got at least 10 or so here. I think they attacked with only a quarter or third of their garrison.**_"

Kakashi nodded. "Drive them out. We'll stalk them back to their outpost, and scout it out."

He turned, blocking a kunai aimed at him with a kunai of his own. The Iwa shinobi who held it grit his teeth, only to jerk, his eyes widening. He slumped to the ground as Muzai slowly lowered her hand from which she had launched several shuriken. She smiled, and nodded to Kakashi, before jumping off with Daibun.

Hinata had moved north, after driving the Iwa shinobi in the east to the north. She watched a group of three shinobi started setting a building on fire. She grinned, as she began running through her hand signs.

One of the Iwa shinobi grinned, as he pulled out a match. "This will teach these yokels to stand against us." He was about to strike it, when a female voice echoed above them.

"**Lightning Style, Divine Lightning Storm!**" Hinata yelled, as she held out both hands. Lightning shot out of all ten of her fingers.

Two of the shinobi were obliterated. The lightning shot through them, not leaving a mark. But inside, it was a different matter. Their organs were fried, their nerves overloaded beyond their ability to cope. Both shinobi fell, as if they were puppets with their strings cut.

The third shinobi got away, but Hinata was on him, a chakra laved palm headed for his head. He twisted, but Hinata's palm nailed his shoulder, obliterating the bone, blood vessels, and chakra pathways there. He screamed in pain, only for a second strike to destroy his throat. He gasped and choked, as he fell to the ground.

Lee reached the northern section, in time to see most of the Iwa shinobi gathering near the plaza south of the north gate. Kakashi joined him. "How many are left?"

"About 10," Lee said. "Hinata-san is coming in on the right, Oni-san on the left. We should be able to drive them out, and maybe capture one."

Kakashi nodded, as he touched the radio. "Team, try to capture one shinobi for questioning. The rest, drive away or take down."

Oni nodded, as he arrived in the plaza first. Immediately, the Iwa shinobi began to quake. "I-It'.s him... the Demon Dragon Rider! Fall back!" The leader shouted.

The shinobi quickly began to retreat. However, a female chuunin at the back of the group was brought down by a pair of kunai in her legs. She screamed out in pain, as she fell. Hinata was on her in a flash, pushing her down. The rest of the Raiders cursed, as they ran.

Oni quickly looked up to Onyxia, who was flying overhead. _Follow them. If you can, torch their outpost. They'll hopefully leave this village alone afterwards._

Onyxia roared in acknowledgment, as she flew after them. Naruto turned back to where the other three were gathered.

The kunoichi was trembling, but gave them all a defiant stare. "W-Well... get it over with," she spat out. "Torture me, or kill me."

Kakashi leaned down. "We might be willingly to let you go, if you tell us what we want."

She spat at him. "Go to hell." She whispered.

Hinata immediately drove a kunai into her arm, and she screamed out. "Then we'll do it my way. How about I slowly remove each of your digits, till you talk?"

Lee and Kakashi's eyes widened, but before they could do anything, Oni knocked her away. "**Enough! There's no need for this,**" he growled. Hinata glared at him.

"We need info from her, and she's not giving in. Besides, what I was going to do is mercy compared to what Ibiki and Anko would do to her," she said.

Naruto leaned down, and lifted the women's hand, showing a ring. He rifled through her pockets, pulling out a wallet, and looking through it. He showed Hinata a picture of the women with two little kids. "**You think her kids would consider it mercy, to know their mom was brutally slaughtered, instead of simply tortured with a chance of being released? Just because you can kill someone doesn't mean you should.**"

Hinata growled out. "Unless you want to make sure that enemy never hurts your comrades again. A good shinobi never leaves an enemy alive."

Oni stood up, staring into her eyes. "**No... a good shinobi kills only when he has to. A cold blooded, heartless monster leaves no enemy alive. Which are you?**"

Her eyes widened, going back to her dream she had shortly after Oni had arrived in Konoha. Seeing the dead body of Naruto say that had been terrifying, but hearing him, alive and well, say those words, horrified her. She trembled ever so slightly.

Oni turned back to the kunoichi. "**You are an Iwa kunoichi. But you're also a mother, or sister, or whatever to those kids. So you owe it to them to come back alive. Now, will you co-operate?**"

She trembled for a moment, but shook her head. "No."

Oni sighed. "**Fine... forgive me.**" He said softly, as he put his hand over her head. He closed his eyes, and she suddenly gasped, her eyes wide. Sweat dribbled on her forehead, as she began to tremble, whimpering in pain.

Oni soon pulled away, blinking, as the kunoichi fell unconscious. "**I've extracted any information from her we might need. I also implanted memories into her head that she was wounded, but we passed her by.** **She'll be able to heal herself, and get back home.**"

Hinata blinked, as Oni dragged the Iwa kunoichi to an alley way, and left her there, making sure the wounds wouldn't get infected.

Muzai and Daibun dropped down at that moment. "What's going on?" Daibun asked, while Muzai hugged her brother.

Oni turned back to them. "**Gathering information. This kunoichi will wake up, thinking she was wounded, but was able to hide. I extracted the info we might need from her mind. And..." **he stopped and tilted his head for a few moments. "**... my dragon, Onyxia, just reported in.** **She just finished torching the Iwa outpost to the ground. They're retreating back to one of their fortresses further in Earth country.**"

Daibun grinned, while Muzai giggled. "That's great. Maybe we'll have some peace around here, finally," he said.

Kakashi nodded. "I hope so too. But for now, we need to return to Konoha. Our mission here is done, and we have no time to waste. Daibun, Muzai, you'll keep in contact, and let us know if anything happens?"

Daibun nodded. "Count on it. If you guys need help in this area, we'll be sure to give it."

Kakashi nodded. "All right. Oni-san, you go ahead back to Konoha, and report in, since you're the fastest. We'll return as soon as we can."

Oni gave a simple nod of acknowledgment, as Onyxia soon returned. He got onto her back, and looked to Daibun and Muzai. "**Stay safe you two. Let's ride!**"

Onyxia roared as she shot into the air. Inside, Kyuubi giggled.

"**Let's ride? You're such a dork!**" She giggled, while Naruto sweat dropped.

_Can it fuzzball. _He muttered mentally, to Kyuubi's snickers.

_Konoha, 1 day later_

Tsunade looked over the info before her. "This is accurate?" She asked, looking up at Oni.

Oni, now clad in his dark outfit with hood and face mask, nodded. "It is. I took it straight from her mind. Iwa has plans for a massive offensive. It goes right along our southern most point in the defensive line, before sweeping around to the west to strike at Suna. By approaching from that direction, they'll be able to strike far into the Land of Winds, before they hit desert. Suna's forces aren't prepared to defend their eastern flank, and Iwa could cause a lot of damage by the time they get around to driving them out."

Tsunade sighed. "The problem is, we can't shift our forces from our defensive line, or Suna's. It will tip Iwa off that we know."

Oni scratched his chin. "Then we'll have to make sure they're slowed down as much as possible, so that when they break through, we have ample time to move and engage them. Probably guerrilla attacks by small groups, and traps laid out in front of them. While that is happening, Suna can shift a good portion of their forces east, and Iwa's forces will be smashed before they can get to where they're going."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll bring it up at the next Council Meeting. Thank you for this info, Oni-san. You're dismissed."

Oni nodded, and he leapt out the window, bouncing off roof tops back to the Namikaze estate.

Inside the walls of his home, Naruto lowered his face mask, and sighed softly. He walked inside, where Kushina waited. "Naruto...another Root agent came while you were gone. Danzou is getting impatient. Pretty soon, he won't wait for me anymore, he'll come after you."

Naruto nodded. "I know. My clones have been tailing his Agents, so I know of several exits. But that information I took from that Root agent's mind is not enough. Give me a few hours, mom. And then we'll make plans."

Kushina nodded, as Naruto moved past her, and into the indoor training dojo. He sat down, and closed his eyes. _Hang on sis. We'll be coming for you soon._

* * *

**Madara: Damn you all! *Is obliterated by everyone hunting him***

**LR: *Grins* Most excellent. What now?**

**MtC: Well, I had something planned for Sasuke. Want to see?**

**D903401: Wait. I have a couple more questions first.** **What will Akatsuki do, now that they think Naruto and Kyuubi are gone, and when will Naruto fight someone who can rival him?**

**LR: Well, the first question is kinda easy. From what I've come to understand, since the biju are beings of chakra, they'll reform if they're 'destroyed' in any way. So, I'm going to have Akatsuki going under the belief that the Kyuubi will eventually reform itself. Being sealed is different from being destroyed, so that's why it didn't reform after being sealed, since its power is still there, just contained. As for your other question, that's kinda hard. As a Dragon Rider, Naruto has the ability to enter a person's mind, and unless it's shielded, he can do almost anything to them. However, I've made Naruto more honorable then that, and most of his opponents, he defeats in fair fights. Now, due to him becoming a Dragon Rider, and having the access to Kyuubi's chakra he has, Naruto would probably be rated as Sannin or Kage, if not a bit above that. But I believe that Danzou might give Naruto a bit of a problem, and I know that Pein, Madara, and the mysterious new leader of Oto will all give Naruto problems as well. Madara and Pein being the worst.**

**MtC: Enough about that! Behold Sasuke's fate! *Points to a TV screen, where Sasuke is seen in the middle of a field.**

**Sasuke: Where the fuck am I? And what's with the weird sky that makes it look like I'm on a planet shaped like a ring? *Sasuke looks around a place that resembles Blood Gulch from Halo. In the distance are two bases***

***At one of the bases***

**Sarge: All right now Grif. You see that blue spy out there?**

**Grif: *Looking through sniper scope* You mean that dumb looking kid with the blue clothes and the duck butt shaped hair cut? How the fuck do you know he's a blue spy?**

**Sarge: Because he's wearing blue. And since he's not wearing armor, he has to be a spy. Now shoot him!**

**Grif: But what if he isn't a spy?**

**Sarge: Simmons! If Grif don't shoot that spy, put a grenade in his bed!**

**Simmons: Yes sir, Sarge!**

**Grif: I hate you, kiss ass. *Starts aiming***

***At the other base***

**Tucker: Well, he's dressed in blue. I think he's on our side.**

**Church: Tucker, don't be a dumbass. It's obviously a red spy, dressed in blue clothing, to make us think he's a blue spy. Now to just get him before he get's here.**

**Tucker: But what if he isn't a spy? What if he's just a civlian?**

**Church: Tucker, why the hell would a civlian be all the way out here? Now if you don't stop bugging me, I'll burn your entire collection of porn, after letting Tex beat the crap out of you.**

**Tucker: You suck, asshole. **

***With Sasuke* **

**Sasuke: Hey... maybe they can help me. *Starts waving at the red base***

**Sarge: Oh now he's taunting us! SHOOT THE NO GOOD BASTARD!**

***Shots ring out from both the blue and red base, and Sasuke ducks down.* WHAT THE HELL!**

**Sarge: He's taking cover! Donut! Simmons! Flush him out with the Warthog!**

**Church: Damn, he's taken cover. Caboose! Get him with the tank!**

**Caboose: Okay Chruch. Let's go Sheila. We'll blow him up, and then Church will be my friend.**

**Shiela: Affirmative. Acquiring target.**

**Simmons: Got him!**

**Sasuke: *in a scared, squeaky voice* Muther.**

***Everyone in the Ranger Lair winces, as there are loud explosions, gun fire, and Sasuke's screams of pain***

**LR: Oooowwwww.**

**MtC: Hey, he's still twitching!**

**Sasuke: *slowly getting to his feet* Why? Why me? *Is suddenly run over by a red armored figure on a Mongoose. Before he can get up, a missile blows him into the canyon wall, splattering him all over the place***

**Willy: You win this round Spriggs. But since I got to blow someone else up, I promise to make your death quick!**

**LR: Wow... you're sadistic MtC.**

**Anyways, quick announcement. Becasue the plot bunnies have ravaged my brain, I'm going to start my Harry Potter series, and flip flop between it, and DDR here. So, if you like harry Potter, give it a look.**

Okay. Before I end here, I wanted to mentioned something I think is kinda , one of my fave authors, and friends, recently had a story removed by FF. While I know it is within their jurisdiction to do so, I would point out that I think it was unfair that his story, Establishing Dominance, was removed, probably because it is a bit above the M-rating. Why do I think this is unfair? Because I've read and heard of fanfics that are well above the M-rating, and FF has done nothing to remove them. So why is it they are allowed to stay, but VFSNAKE's story, which is not nearly as bad, is taken off?

If FF really wants to be fair, they should just give us an MA rating, if they're going to mention it in they're thing. Then we could simply do stories with that rating.

Lastly, if you've read this comment, and don't agree, that's fine. I can respect that. But please, do not flame me, or anything for it. I'm simply doing a favor for a friend, and stating my opinion. That's it.


	14. Bringing Down the Root

**Let's give a big Ranger Lair welcome to today's guests, ninetails42 and XeroRami!**

**n42: Hey there. Hey, mind if I go say hi to your other personalities?**

**LR: Sure, no problem.**

**n42: *Heads off***

**XR: Do you mind if I examine the walls of the Ranger Lair? *Pulls out quantam microscope***

**LR: Sure.**

**XR: *Does so***

**LR: ...so... ummm... wow... nothing really bad seemed to happ-**

***Massive explosion, followed by screams***

**LR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

***All of Leaf's personalities run in, screaming, as they are followed by n42 in a tank***

**LR:... oh fuck me... just start the chapter.**

**Real quick note. Someone noticed how I've had people be in pain when Naruto enter** **their minds. But in the Eragon books, most people can't even register that their mind is being invaded, and pain only comes when the person doing the probing, or being probed wishes it.**

**So, let me clear it up then. The people who have been in pain in my fanfic's were from my theory that if a person knows the probe is coming and resists it, they end up in pain, due to the increased force of the prober. But if they don't know it's coming, or simply allow it, there isn't any pain, unless the prober wants it. That's how it will work.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bringing Down the Root**

Danzou growled softly, as he looked over the report before him. "So, our attempts to steal the documents concerning the sale of Kushina were foiled?"

The Root shinobi before him nodded. "Yes Danzou-sama. As you instructed, our agent wore no items that would connect him to any ninja. The Tsuchikage believes it was just a ronin shinobi. When he was captured, he detonated the exploding tags on his body, thus ensuring that nothing could be learned from him or his body."

Danzou stood. "Did any good come from this?"

The agent nodded again. "Yes. The death of our agent made the Tsuchikage and his advisors believe it was an attempt on his life. As such, a number of Iwa's more elite forces have been pulled back, and a goodly portion of their operations have been cancelled. In other words, we've stalled any major plans Iwa had."

Danzou simply let out a sigh. "Good. Then we have given Konoha aid, even if it's a small respite. Still, it would have been better if the documents had been secured. Have all Root shinobi stationed in the base remain alert. I fear that soon, we may have to fight."

The agent nodded and headed off, while Danzou began to muse silently.

As the agent moved away from Danzou's quarters, he was unaware of the presence in his mind. The same presence that had infiltrated the minds of numerous Root agents spread throughout Danzou's facility.

Back in the Namikaze Estate, Naruto had his eyes closed as he he did this, Naruto was able to spread his conscious out and enter the consciousness of others. However, while spread out, he couldn't affect them the way he could in one person's mind.

Currently, he was using his consciousness to map out the Root headquarters. By entering multiple consciousnesses like he was currently, he was able to get multiple perspectives of the base.

Eventually, he sighed and opened his eyes. He immediately grabbed a piece of paper, and began sketching. He murmured softly to himself, as Kyuubi helped him remember details he had forgotten, as did Onyxia.

Finally he stepped out of the dojo, and went out back where his mom was sharpening her katana. She looked up, as he held up the rolled up piece of paper. "It's done."

She nodded and quickly followed him inside, where they would be safe from prying eyes and ears. Naruto laid out the scroll, which was a map.

"I managed to make a map of Danzou's lair. From what I could tell, it's at least ten to twenty stories high, and is buried under Konoha. Actually, that's only partially true. A good majority of the entrances are in Konoha. The complex itself is about two miles south of town. It centers around this massive open cylinder here, which is the hub. This lower area serves as a training floor, med wing, and main armory. These two floors here above it are the main barracks and secondary armories." He pointed out each area, while Kushina nodded.

"The floor above that is where the experimental labs, torture and interrogation rooms, prison cells, and the offices of the ranking members of Root are up here near the top are all located. Including dear old Danzou's office." Naruto pulled out a pencil, and circled one area. "From what I can tell, this is where they're keeping Tayuya. It's a special prison, one for people they want in the best condition. It's also the most impenetrable cell ever made, almost impossible to escape from."

Kushina slowly nodded. "Okay, so what's the plan? Can we sneak into one of the entrances in Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Each entrance has seals on it, which scan a person's chakra, meaning a transformation is out. They also detect fluctuations in chakra, so even a Yamanaka wouldn't be able to get in using their jutsus. Aburame insects are out too, as the seals scan everything that comes in, and if its blood or chakra isn't in one of the seals, you're dead. So there's no way to infiltrate this place."

Kushina shook her head. "There has to be a way in!"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh there is. The problem? The only way in is to go in fighting."

Kushina's eyes widened as Naruto explained his plan. Then a grin spread across her face. "I like it."

Naruto smirked. "I thought you would. I just need to find the right place, and then we can proceed." He rolled the map up. "It's time ... to bring down the Root."

_Outside Konoha, that night_

Naruto, in his regular clothing, crept through the trees towards the approximate position of Danzou's Root headquarters. He grinned, noting that the ground in his target area was actually a large clearing. Naruto knelt, and touched the ground, his eyes closing. _This is the spot. I cen feel it... the ground is thinnest in this area. It shouldn't be a problem._

He slowly stood, and held his hands out. "_Deloi reisa_ (Earth rise)."

The earth began to rise up in the area, and Naruto moved his hands again, causing the earth to move to one side. Where it had once lain, Naruto found concrete. He smirked, pulling out several high-yield explosive tags, and placing them on key points of the exposed area. He gave each a set amount of chakra, which would slowly bleed away. Once the chakra was gone, the tags would ignite and explode.

Finished with his task, Naruto moved the earth back over it. He grinned, as he turned to leave.

As he was hopping form tree to tree, he stopped when he heard something. He turned and began to follow the noise.

He stopped in the trees at the edge of a clearing, and blinked. He smiled, watching the kunoichi in the field before him.

Hinata panted, gripping her swords. Around her were dummies she had brought with her. Most of them were slashed over their bodies, with a few actually having body parts gone, or were severed in half.

She slowly raised her swords, looking at the last puppet. She swung fast, the blade of one sword cutting deep along its neck, the other coming up and gutting the dummies stomach with the crescent blade above the hilt.

She pulled back, watching as the dummy fall over. She took a deep breath, before tensing and turning her head slightly. "How long were you there?" She asked over her shoulder.

Naruto silently landed on the ground. "About five minutes. Long enough to see you land the final blow."

She sighed, as she sheathed the swords on her back, and began cleaning the dummies up by sealing them into a storage scroll. "And what brings you clear out here? Are_ you_ stalking _me_ now?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nope. I'm actually out here for a very important reason. And you?"

She bit her lip. "... I'm restless... and it's your fault."

His eyes widened. "What did I do?"

She whirled on him. "It was those damn words you said! I've been... I can't get them out of my head! I'm so confused! First I'm not strong enough to be recognized by my clan or most of the village. Then you die, and I become a jounin, and everyone recognizes my strength. But instead of being happy and accepting me, most people seem sad or scared. And not only that, but you come and tell me you thought the old me was stronger than the new me. I'm just so confused!"

Naruto blinked. He closed his eyes, thinking on what she just said. "... I think I know what the problem is, Hinata. The problem is you're incomplete."

Hinata looked at him with confused eyes, so he elaborated. "Before I left on my training trip... before I 'died'... you were a very kind and caring person. Your personality certainly did not match that of a shinobi, who is supposed to kill for their village. But you still had something powerful. Compassion. Then I died. And you became pretty much the 'ideal' shinobi. Cold, ruthless, deadly. But in the process, you lost what really made you... well... you. And for a while, it didn't matter because you believed you didn't have a reason for all those emotions and stuff."

"You see Hinata... you are a shinobi of the village. Which means you need to have the ability to fight enemies, and to kill them, if need be. But shinobi are not just killing machines. A shinobi is a person too, with all the emotional baggage that comes with. A shinobi without their emotions might as well just be a kunai. A weapon to be used, and tossed aside when they have lost their use. It's your emotions that give you life, and give you purpose when you can no longer be a shinobi."

Hinata was looking down. "But... I don't get it Naruto. Why should I need these emotions, if I became so strong without them? It doesn't make any sense!"

Naruto looked at her. "... tell me Hinata... when you run into your sister, what happens? Do your teammates still joke around you, and ask you to come do fun meaningless things with them? Do you take time to simply stare at the night sky, and enjoy the stars?"

Hinata sat there, thinking. The last time she had seen Hanabi, her sister actually flinched away from her with fear in her eyes. Her teammates never talked to her beyond what was needed for missions.

Naruto slowly looked at her swords. "I've heard rumors about these swords. It's said they were once your mother's. Did she use them, the way you are using them? Or did she use them to protect others, only taking a life when there was no other way?"

Hinata froze, looking at him slowly. "Don't you dare bring my mother into this." She whispered, her eyes hardening.

Naruto knew he had struck a nerve, and pushed on. "Do you think your mom would be proud, knowing her daughter has become a killer? Not just a shinobi, but a destroyer of lives?"

Hinata raised her hand to slap him, but stopped, as her hand trembled. Tears began to stream down her eyes, as she shook. Finally her hand dropped, as she began to quietly cry.

Naruto sighed, as he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata... being able to kill an enemy doesn't make you strong. I have killed, and sometimes, I'm happy when I do. But only because I know the enemy I'm killing was a truly horrible person, who ruined lives. When I fight others... when I fight people who are simply doing their job... I take no pleasure in killing... I mourn the loss of life. That's what makes a person strong, Hinata. That is the real strength of a shinobi, Hinata. Being able to hold onto your humanity, while doing what you have to do for the village."

She kept sobbing for several minutes, while Naruto just sat there. Eventually, the sobs quieted, and she wiped away tears. She slowly looked up at him. "... what do I do?" She whispered.

Naruto sighed softly, as he got up. "I can't tell you what to do Hinata, except that you must find balance between your shinobi side and your human side. How you find and achieve that balance is up to you." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Some advice though. Try starting with your family, and working outwards. I'm sure your cousin and sister would love to have some of the old Hinata back, more than anyone."

With that, he left. Hinata watched silently, before looking back up at the sky. She couldn't help but be in awe of the clear night sky, peppered with thousands of stars.

"Balance, huh?" She whispered softly.

_Early the next morning_

Danzou sighed, as he got up from his bed. He wasn't able to get a good sleep, as he had been plagued by nightmares all night long. All of them involving the Demon Dragon Rider coming after him. No matter what he did, that black armored figure had chased him down.

He shook his head, as he picked up his cane, and began to get ready for the day ahead.

Elsewhere, Tsunade slowly stretched, and got off the couch in the Hokage's office. She had fallen asleep there, wanting to get an early start on her paperwork. He looked out the window, and smiled. "A beautiful day. Hope nothing disturbs it."

At the Namikaze Estate, Naruto finished strapping the last piece of armor on himself. He picked up his shield and slung it onto his back. He turned to his mom, who had stepped form her room.

In place of her usually red sweater like top and black shorts, she now wore ANBU like clothing, with a reinforced armored vest and flexible but durable leather pauldrons, bracers, and shin guards. The hunter nin mask she had used as Zetsumei was clipped to her side, as she put her hair into a tight ponytail.

As she slipped the mask on, Naruto nodded. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

"Then its time," he said as he led them out back. Onyxia waited eagerly for them.

In the Root headquarters, the Root shinobi were going about their usual business. There was little conversation, other then what had to be said. Only the newest recruits, who were not emotionless drones yet, were avidly talking with each other.

Not one of them was aware of the explosive tags that were slowly running out of chakra. Chakra that was suppressing the fuses for each tag.

Above, Onyxia flew over the walls of Konoha, causing the guards to blink. "What are they doing?" One asked.

"Best inform Hokage-sama." Another said, before shushining away.

Naruto grinned, as they landed a safe distance from the clearing when he had planted the tags. "About a half hour more. Get ready mom."

She nodded as she gripped the hilt of her katana.

Tsunade blinked, as one of the wall guards appeared before her. "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama, I came to report that we saw the Demon Dragon Rider and Kushina Namikaze leave Konoha. They left over the south wall with the black dragon." The guard remained at attention, awaiting her orders.

Tsunade turned, looking out the window of her office. "What are they doing?"

Danzou entered his office, and slowly limped to his seat behind his desk. Immediately, a Root shinobi appeared. "Danzou-sama, we've lost contact with the Root agent who was supposed to watch Kushina and the Demon Dragon Rider."

Danzou tensed. "Put all shinobi on alert. Prepare the base defenses."

As the shinobi disappeared, Danzou gripped his cane, and began limping to the prison cells. "Damn you Kushina. You couldn't play by my rules. Now you'll see your daughter die."

Just as he exited his office, his danger senses went off. He looked up at the ceiling of the central hub. His eyes blinked, as he felt a small flare of chakra, before several explosions ripped the ceiling apart.

At Konoha, the wall top sentries were shocked by the sudden appearance of smoke and flames not too far from the village. "Warn the Hokage, and lock the village down!"

Above the explosion, Onyxia seemed to grin. "_We brought down the roof-_"

"**-now it's time to bring down the Root.**" Naruto finished, as Onyxia went into a dive.

The Root shinobi scattered as debris rained down, smashing into the walkways crossing from wall to wall in the central hub. Danzou was thrown back off his feet by the force of the explosion, due to the proximity of the explosion.

As he struggled to his feet, his eye widened as the smoke of the explosion shot forward, then parted to reveal the black dragon of the Demon Dragon Rider.

Onyxia roared, as she flared her wings, launching flames straight down. The raw heat of her flames ripped through the walkways, incinerating concrete, metal, and flesh alike.

Onyxia slowed her descent near one of the mid-level entrances. Kushina and Naruto leapt off there. Onyxia nodded to them, and flapped, heading out of now damaged Root Headquarters. In the tight central area, she'd be trapped easily.

Naruto looked to his mom. "**Find Tayuya. I'll distract them.**"

Kushina nodded and headed off into the corridors, while Naruto drew Vindr, and his shield. As he turned, he saw the Root shinobi begin to regroup. Most were trying to understand what was happening, but a few saw Oni. They immediately went to attack him.

Naruto grinned. "**Guess I won't have to hide what I can do anymore.**" Ten shadow clones appeared around him. They all charged, ready to fight.

The two sides clashed in combat, with more Root shinobi pouring in as they noticed the fight.

Naruto whirled, Vindr cutting through one shinobi's arm, before he bashed him away with his shield. He watched as two more launched a combination of fire and wind at him, and he leapt over the attack, launching kunai at them both. They jumped back, only to be gutted by a clone.

Naruto smirked, only for it to falter as more Root shinobi poured from the lower levels. What made him cringe was he could sense they were either brainwashed victims, or young people who didn't know better. He closed his eyes, before nodding to two of his clones. They both leapt down, moving to incapacitate them.

Meanwhile, Danzou had stumbled to the edge of the corridor leading from his office to the central hub. A bit of walkway remained in front of him, littered with burning debris. Sunlight poured through the opening above.

Behind him, a pale effeminate boy landed, wearing a very short shirt with one long sleeve and one short one. He also had pants on, as well as fingerless gloves and a tanto on his back.

"Danzou-sama, the Demon Dragon Rider is attacking our shinobi on the lower levels. Not only that, but he seems to be using a clone jutsu. Possibly shadow clones." The Root shinobi said.

Danzou stiffened slightly. "Shadow clones... that's a Konoha technique. How could he have learned it... unless... perhaps Kushina allowed him to study from the Yondaime's libraries. No matter. I want him captured. Now!"

Sai nodded. "I should also report Kushina-san is here. Her whereabouts are unknown."

Danzou looked over his shoulder. "Take a squad. Find her, and hold her."

Sai nodded before he left. Danzou looked down at the fight below. "Fu, Torune." Two of his Root agents in cloaks appeared behind him. "We're going to deal with this upstart."

Kushina grinned, as another Root agent slid off her blade. "Told you not to stand between me and my daughter." She rushed onward, searching each and every cell she came across, before finding a very heavy door guarded by two masked shinobi. They both drew tanto's and charged, while Kushina gripped her katana. There was a brief flash of light, two spurts of blood, and then Kushina was past them. She flicked her blade free of blood, and sheathed it with a flourish, as the two shinobi slowly slid in half, spurting blood everywhere.

Kushina grabbed a set of keys off one of them, and began trying to open the door. Finally, she was able to unlock the door. She practically kicked it open, and walked in. Her eyes widened.

A figure was huddled on a cot, under a blanket. Red hair covered the pillow the figure's head rested on. They lay on the cot, making no movement except for their steady and somewhat shallow breathing.

Kushina rushed to the figure's side, and gently shook them. "Tayuya... Tayuya, please answer me!"

Tayuya weakly moved, her head lifting up, showing eyes that were somewhat glazed. "... who... are you...?"

Kushina's eyes misted behind her mask, before she shook her head. "I'm here to get you out of here. Don't worry." She said, as she slowly picked Tayuya up, wrapping her in the blanket. She turned, only to stop.

"I'm afraid you can't leave, Kushina-san. Danzou-sama has ordered your capture." Sai said, with three Root shinobi behind him.

Kushina growled. "You don't want to fuck with me. Not now, or EVER!" She said, as a clone appeared behind her and took Tayuya.

The three Root shinobi charged, as Kushina turned.

Two of Naruto's clones were surrounded by ten Root shinobi. They smirked at each other. "**First one to five?**"

"**You're on.**" The other said. They both charged into the group.

Another smirked, as he watched his wind jutsu scatter some Root shinobi across the place. Specifically, it scattered their body parts. He whirled, as a young shinobi charged. The clone sighed, as he seemed to vanish, knocking the young shinobi out.

The Root shinobi were slowly being obliterated. Despite their almost constant training, they didn't have the physical enhancements of Oni, due to his bonding with Onyxia. Nor did they have the advantage of being able to enter other's minds and shut them down that way.

The real Naruto grinned, as he watched from the shadows. One of his clones was facing against a shinobi who was pretty good with a kusarigama. The clone raised a hand, and beckoned him forward. The Root shinobi charged, swinging fast with the weighted end of the chain. The Naruto clone ducked under it, but the chain came around again, grabbing his leg and yanking him off balance. The Root shinobi grinned, only for his eyes to widen as the armored figure he was fighting grabbed the chain, and pulled him towards him. With a yell, he was pulled forward and onto the claws of one of the sabinots of the clone. His eyes widened, before he poofed into a rock.

The clone's eyes widened, before the chain gave off a bunch of volts, dispelling him. The Root shinobi yanked his chain back, only to find another armored figure practically materializing in front of him. A clawed fist smashed into his face, knocking him out and opening his face up.

Naruto suddenly jumped back, as a kunai hit the ground where he stood. He looked up, to see Danzou and the two cloaked figures standing on a broken walkway above him. "So... we finally meet, Oni. No Council or Hokage to get in the way." Danzou said, holding his cane.

Naruto chuckled demonically. "**Oh yes... nothing to stop me from making you pay for what you've done.**" He said, as he charged forward.

The two cloaked figures moved to intercept him. One ripped the glove from his right hand, as his hand began to blacken. Naruto's eyes widened, and flipped over him, blocking a sword strike from the other one. He landed away from Danzou, as the two figures appeared between him and his target.

_Play Hero by Skillet_

Naruto gripped his sword, smirking. "**What's the matter, Danzou? Too much of a chicken-shit to face me yourself? Or is it that you're so weak you flunkies have to fight for you?**"

The two cloaked figures took a step forward, but were stopped by Danzou's raised hand. "Do not lower yourselves to respond to his insults. I shall show him how wrong he is."

Danzou slowly removed the large sling that covered his right arm, revealing that his forearm was covered in large metal seals. Slowly, he began to remove them, only to have to jump back as Naruto's sword slammed down where he stood.

"**You really think I'll give you time to reveal whatever you're about to reveal?**" The armored figure spun away, as the shinobi with the sword slashed at him.

Naruto growled softly. "**You two are annoying me**." He said, as the other figure held his hand out. The blackness seemed to lift off him, and headed towards Naruto in a dark cloud.

Naruto held out his own hand. "**I don't think so. **_**BRISNGR!**_" Black flames leapt out, engulfing the cloud. They continued onward towards the figure, who tried to pull back. He was partially successful, as his right was severely burned.

Naruto tried to turn back to Danzou, but was caught off guard by the sword wielder. The blade grated against his pauldron, leaving one long scratch. Naruto whirled, back handing him into a rock. The shinobi, caught off guard, grunted as he hit, only for his eyes widened as he felt sudden pain. His right hand slowly separated from his wrist, as Naruto flicked his sword clean of blood. "**Stay down, you'll live longer.**"

He turned just as the other figure grabbed him. He suddenly felt something entering through the tiniest openings of his chain-mail, and affect his left arm. He dropped his shield, grunting in pain as his left arm shook.

"My microscopic bugs are very poisonous. You won't be able to move in about twenty seconds." The cloaked figure said.

"**An Aburame, huh? Too bad for you, you're bugs entered the wrong person.**" He growled, as the glow of his eyes increased. He roared as a red aura erupted around him, sending the cloaked Aburame flying. His arm stopped shaking, and he charged forward. The Aburame barely managed to get to his feet when Naruto's left hand closed around his neck, burning it. He was pushed backwards, as the armored figure shoved him before him, straight onto a twisted metal support beam.

Naruto pulled away, as the Aburame struggled on the beam, like a butterfly pinned to a wall. "**Stick around.**" He said, as he turned back to Danzou, who had un-done all the metal seals.

Danzou's eyes narrowed. "That chakra... that demonic taint... I've felt it before."

Naruto grinned under his helmet. "**Well you won't feel it again, after today. You're through!**" Naruto gripped his sword, and charged.

Danzou slowly unwrapped the bandages around his right arm, before he looked up at Naruto. Naruto stopped, trembling slightly at what he saw.

Danzou's arm was covered in Sharingan eyes, all looking out at him. Danzou slowly held his hand out. "What's the matter, demon... afraid of a few Sharingans?"

Naruto trembled. "**You... so it wasn't enough that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered... but now... you desecrate them... for your own power?**"

Danzou simply stared at him impassively. "You fool. Power is all that matters. That is what I want. The power to protect, and rule over Konoha. A village that has grown soft due to morals like that pathetic 'Will of Fire'. There can't be peace for the village by being good and just. By being friends with others. Not in this world. That is why I want your power under my command. So that Konoha will be protected."

Naruto growled, as the aura around him intensified. "**... you're wrong... you have no idea... how wrong you are!**" With a roar, he suddenly appeared in front of Danzou, gutting him.

Danzou's eye widened, as he spat up blood, before suddenly vanishing. Naruto turned his armored head in time to see the leader of Root finishing a series of hand signs. He sucked in, and launched a series of spear like wind blasts.

Naruto whirled, crossing his arms in front of him. The winds knocked him back, scratching and denting his armor.

When it finished, he growled. "**My turn.**" He raised his hands, and the rocks around them both raised up, before they all shot straight at Danzou.

The warhawk was crushed multiple times. Naruto panted softly, before his eyes widened, and he whirled, blocking a choke strike at his neck. Danzou grunted softly, as Naruto growled. "**What does it take to kill you!**"

Danzou pushed a little harder. "It's impossible for you. You can't beat me."

Naruto growled, until he heard Kyuubi's voice. "**Naruto, look at his arm!**"

Naruto looked, and his eyes widened. Two of the Sharingan eyes on Danzou's arm had closed. Naruto looked back at Danzou. "**It's those Sharingan eyes. They're doing something to stop my attacks, aren't they?**"

Danzou's good eye widened, before he actually let the smallest of smirks appear. "Perceptive. Yes. This technique is an Uchiha doujutsu technique. And since you can't win, I'll let you know the truth of it. This technique is called Izanagi. With it, for the briefest of moment, I can control everything. I can use to bend space and time, to ensure that any injury, or even death, becomes little more then a dream."

Naruto growled. "**Is that so... well... I'm just going to have to shatter your dream!**" He kicked Danzou away, as he stood there, panting slightly.

_Easier said then done. How do I defeat him, if he's using something that prevents me from killing him. Obviously he can't use it indefinitely, as each time he has so far, one of those eyes close. But I can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later, he'll catch me off guard. Wait... does it only negate physical attacks?_

Danzou stood there. "I'll give you this one chance. Surrender to me. If not... then I'm afraid you won't enjoy watching me torture your companion and the girl Tayuya."

Naruto stiffened, and growled. "**... don't you ever,**" he slowly began to remove his helmet, "**... ever,**" he dropped the helmet, as Danzou's eyes widened in surprise, "**EVER THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN!**" Naruto roared, as Kyuubi's chakra enveloped him.

On the surface, dozens of Konoha's shinobi had gathered near the explosion, including Tsunade and Hinata. Everyone was thrown back by the eruption of power that exploded outwards.

Danzou spat up blood, as Naruto's clawed gauntlet ripped into his stomach, spilling blood and organs on the floor. He vanished, only to have to duck under a reverse roundhouse kick. Naruto landed and swung one of the three chakra tails behind him at Danzou, sending him flying into a wall, before he rushed after him.

Danzou fazed away, but Naruto whirled, and grabbed him as he reappeared behind him. "**This is your end!**" He shouted, as their eyes connected.

Danzou suddenly found himself in a black void. He looked around, before he was suddenly thrown against a wall, with chains wrapping around his arms.

"Genjutsu. No matter. I'll use Izanagi and escape. It's pointless." Danzou attempted to use his jutsu, only to find nothing was happening.

"So, my theory was right. You can't use Izanagi to escape a mind probe, or mental assault. Not while your consciousness is trapped here." Naruto approached, still in his armor.

Danzou struggled, his one eye wide. "What do you mean! Izanagi should be able to handle any jutsu, even the Yamanaka's!"

Naruto chuckled. "This isn't a jutsu, you bastard. This is me using my new powers to rip into your mind, and take control. Of course, it's much harder to do it on you then those Root Agents of yours. Your mental will power is exceptional, especially when backed by those Sharingan eyes. I'm having to throw all my concentration into this."

Outside, the cloaked Root shinobi who had his sword hand removed by Naruto stumbled towards where Danzou and Naruto stood. He gripped a kunai in his good hand as he prepared to stab Naruto, when he was knocked down by the lifeless body of Sai. Kushina appeared with Tayuya on her back. "Let the kiddies play," she told the Root agent, kicking him in the face.

Naruto grinned, as he turned. "Well, I think it's time to end this. You know, I was going to kill you for threatening my sister and mom, especially since you had my mom sold into slavery. But since you did this all to get to little old me... I'm flattered. So I'll let you live. That way, you can enjoy my mom and sister's company. But first... I think I'll shut down that technique of yours."

Danzou's eye widened, as in the real world, his body halting drew Vindr from Naruto. He struggled to regain control, and the sword faltered, before rising up, and chopping his own arm off.

Danzou screamed in pain, as Naruto grinned. "Well, that takes there of that. Kami, you know how good this feels? I've spent so long planning this, waiting for the chance to pay you back for what you did to me and my mom. And now, I'm finally free of you. Free of the constant weight and shadow you threw over me. I hope you enjoy your eternity in hell, Danzou. Because that is where you're going."

Naruto pulled back from his probe into Danzou's mind. Danzou screamed in pain and rage, only to be silenced by the right hook from Kushina, that knocked him out.

The two of them stood there, surrounded on all sides by debris, and the bodies of the dead or incapacitated Root shinobi. They both grinned at each other, only for it to fade when dozens of Konoha ANBu dropped down around them. Tsunade soon followed, only to stop at what she was seeing.

"Wh... what... Naruto?" She whispered.

Naruto chuckled softly, giving Tsunade a subdued version of his once infamous Foxy grin. "Hey baa-chan. Long time no see."

* * *

**Well, this seemed to be a good place to end. I don't know, I'm mixed on the Danzou fight. I feel like its epic, and yet I also feel like it's not epic enough... or it's rushed. I don't know, but this actually has been the most comfortable I've been with an epic fight scene so far. Most of the time, I feel off.**

**XR: I've done it! I've broken down the analysis of your wall's make up! They are 40% Mithril, with 10 % Adamantine thrown in. Then 30% reinforcement spells, and 20% strengthening seals!**

**LR: *Blinks* Yeah... I knew that... I'm the one who did it.**

**N42: *Laughs maniacally, as he fires a chain gun at Leaf's personalities, who are hiding behind a giant boulder***

**DNHLR: Will you do something already! Stop him!**

**LR: ... nah. You all enjoy!**

**DHGLR: Well, at least he started his harry Potter fanfics. WHOO! *Ducks as he's nearly killed.**

**So, as my Diehard Harry Ginny Leaf Ranger said, I've started my Harry Potter fanfics. If you're a fan of Harry Potter, or** **just a fan of my works, please give them a check.**

**Also, I won't be on this weekend, but I'll be back Monday. Just to let you all know.**


	15. Revealing the Demon

**A word of warning to all. I just recently learned of FF's program. It targets stories it defines as MA** **rated, and deletes them. From now on, make sure to back up your stories, so you can reload them later on, with or without them being edited.**

**Now, on to the reviewer chapter! The last one in fact.** **Today's guests are JediDragonRanger, and Amethyst Uzumaki.**

**JDR: Greetings, Leaf Ranger. I have come to visit and meditate here, as I sense the Force is strong in this place.**

**AU: Hey! *Waves***

**LR: Hey. Well JDR, you can mediate over there. It's nice and quiet. **

***As JDR goes to a quiet corner of the Ranger Lair, Hinata enters***

**AU: Hey Hinata, can I hug Naruto?**

**Hinata: *Blinks* Yeah, why not? It's not like he's my boyfriend.**

**AU: *Hugs Naruto* Yeah! Now I want to hug you!**

**Hinata: What? *Is suddenly hugged by AU***

**JDR: I sense a disturbance in the Force.**

**Sasuke: *Strolls in* Great, more losers?**

**JDR: *Stands and activates a double bladed light saber, with dark sapphire blades* What was that?**

**LR: Crap. START THE CHAPTER! *Ducks as Sasuke and JDR clashes, while Duel of Fates starts to play***

**Sorry folks. The Torture scene was remvoed to prevent DDR from being removed from the site. To those who did enjoy it, I am sorry. Blame FF for being a bunch of jerks.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Eragon, or Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Revealing the Demon**

Tsunade stood there in absolute shock. Before her stood Naruto. The Naruto who had given her new life, the boy who had made it worth living again. The boy who had died on the training trip with Jiraiya.

Except he wasn't dead. He was standing there, decked in the armor of the Demon Dragon Rider. In one hand he gripped the black, rune covered sword, which now dripped with Danzo's blood. The other hand had picked his helmet up.

Around her, the ANBU with her were shocked a well. Here before them was the destroyer of one of Iwa's greatest border outposts, the man who had single-handedly caused Kumo to leave the war. To find out that the man who did all that was actually the blonde knucklehead who had been dead last in the Academy completely blew their minds.

Naruto shifted a bit, while Kushina gripped Tayuya closer to her. The red haired flute player just lay in Kushina's arms, oblivious to the world around her due to the sedatives placed in her by Danzo's shinobi.

There was silence for several moments, before Naruto finally cleared his throat. "So... baa-chan? You going to say something?" He asked nervously.

Tsunade, on pure instinct, growled at being called that. "YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" She shouted, rushing at him. Naruto tensed, only to find himself wrapped in a hug, as Tsunade hugged him.

Kushina let out a sigh of relief, as Naruto blinked in surprise. Tsunade hugged him close, crying. "You stupid brat... you died... stupid annoying kid," she whimpered.

Naruto felt his eyes soften, as he hugged her back. "Sorry baa-chan. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said softly.

The ANBU awkwardly hung back, unsure of what to do. Their problem was solved when Jiraiya landed near them.

"Tsunade, I just... what... what's going... on?" He asked, confused as to why Tsunade was hugging the black armored figure. Then he saw Naruto's face, and his eyes widened.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who was just staring at Naruto, his eyes wide. She looked at her ANBU, then to Kushina and Naruto. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk about this." She whispered.

_Tsunade's Office, Thirty minutes later_

Naruto stood before Tsunade and Jiraiya in the Hokage's office. Kushina had taken Tayuya to the hospital, while Danzo was kept in a stasis scroll on Kushina's person.

Tsunade had finally gotten over the shock and happiness of seeing Naruto alive, and now he could see the barely restrained anger in her eyes. "Naruto, while I'm happy to see you I'm also quite... I don't think angry is the right word, but that's what I am. I'm angry that you have apparently been gone these four years without letting me know you were even alive. Would you mind explaining why it is you're alive, and have decided not to let Konoha know you're all right?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay... but it's a long story."

And so he explained. He told them about how Eragon found him and nursed him back to health. How he had found the dragon eggs and that Onyxia had hatched for him. He explained that he had stayed to train and become stronger for Konoha, only for that goal to change as he better understood the power he had. His face saddened as he talked about Eragon's death, then Kyuubi's attempt to take him over.

With anger, he explained about how he had learned about his father, mother, and the treachery of Sarutobi. Both were shocked when they heard this, but kept their questions for later.

He then told them about his mercenary work, leading up to his attack on Ru-Take, and the discovery of his mom. He told them about their journey to discover how Kushina had been captured and sold into slavery. He produced documents taken from a now dead Iwa slaver, and additional copies made of documents in the Tsuchikage's office. They showed the transaction had taken place between one of Danzo's most trusted shinobi and the Tsuchikage himself.

Lastly, he summarized his and his mother's missions after that, before being hired by Konoha.

When he finished, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat there in silence. Naruto sighed as he looked to one side. "I know I should have sent a message about me being okay, but... if I did, you would have ordered me home. And if Konoha was in a position where they could use me and my powers freely... I just couldn't live with the idea of being used to conqueror when my powers are meant to protect the balance."

Tsunade slowly nodded. "I understand Naruto... and after the way you've been treated... I can't entirely blame you." She said, as a sad smile worked its way onto her lips.

Naruto smiled softly, before looking at Jiraiya, who was simply staring at him. Before he could speak, Jiraiya hugged him fiercely. "Don't you ever dare do something like this again, you hear me? I can't lose you again, Naruto. I can't."

Naruto smiled softly. "It's okay, pervy sage. Just promise to do a better job raising me."

Jiraiya smiled. "I will. I promise."

Naruto nodded softly. Before any of them could speak, one of the ANBU who had been present at the ruins of the Root Headquarters appeared. "Hokage-sama, the Council has gathered. They are... 'requesting' answers concerning the explosions, smoke, and fire that occurred outside Konoha."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto... it might be best to keep your identity hidden for now."

Naruto looked at her, before grinning. "Maybe." He said, as he placed his helmet on. "Or maybe it's time Konoha got a shakeup."

Tsunade blinked, before grinning. "You have no idea how much I've missed that."

The three of them quickly headed for the Council Room. As soon as they entered, every head turned towards them. They all were surprised to see the black armored figure with them.

Homura stood up as spokesperson for the Council. "Tsunade what happened? We've only heard rumors and reports on what caused the explosion outside the wall."

Tsunade went to her chair, and sat down. "I have only recently discovered what the explosion was. To be precise, it was caused by him." She pointed to Oni as she said that.

Everyone turned to him, as he stood there. "It's simple. I was breaking into the secret headquarters of the ANBU organization known as Root."

Everyone blinked, before Koharu stood. "You must be mistaken. Root was disbanded after the end of the Third Shinobi War."

Jiraiya took this moment to step in. "I'm afraid that we were deceived. Root was still active, but as a separate entity from Konoha's armed forces. They answered only to Danzo. And these documents prove that." He placed several documents on the Council table.

As the two Elders looked at the papers, Shibi took over. "Where is Danzo now?"

The helmet of the Demon Dragon Rider turned towards him. "Currently, he is trapped in a stasis scroll held by Kushina Namikaze."

Immediately, some of the civilians stood. "What right does she have in detaining him? He should be brought here to defend himself!" One shouted. Oni looked at him.

"She is detaining him because both me and her have business with him. And we will not give him the chance to twist the accusations that will be brought up against him. We have waited too long for justice against him." He growled, his eyes flashing.

Hiashi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Oni looked at him, before pulling out a scroll, and opening it. He placed a ledger and several documents on the table before Tsunade. "I mean these, Hiashi-san. Danzo was responsible for the kidnapping of Kushina Namikaze eighteen years ago. He sold her to the Tsuchikage, who turned her over to an Iwa slaver, who sold her to at least seven different owners. He also aided Orochimaru in the kidnap of Tayuya Namikaze, daughter of Kushina and Minato Namikaze."

Everyone blinked at the last part. They had all known about the Namikaze's first child, but it had paled in comparison to the birth of Naruto and the Kyuubi attack. Many people had simply shunted it to the back of their mind.

As the documents were passed around, one of the civilians looked to Oni. "Well, I can understand why Kushina Namikaze would want revenge against Danzo... but what about you? What did he do to you?"

Oni looked at him, before looking at Tsunade, who was about to interrupt. "Hold, Hokage-sama... I want to answer him."

Tsunade blinked, before sitting down. "I understand. But before you do, I want to make some things clear. What is about to be revealed here is an S-ranked secret. You cannot reveal this to anyone, without mine or Oni's expressed permission. Understood?"

Everyone blinked, and nodded. Oni nodded, as he reached up, and undid the chin strap of his helmet. "Danzo can pretty much be held responsible for the beginning of my horrible life. A life that many of you helped make even more horrible. But he is the beginning of it all." He said simply.

Everyone blinked. "Oni... I'm afraid you have us confused. What did we do to you?" Shibi asked, his voice actually sounding confused.

Oni simply gripped his helmet. "Let me... show you." He said, before he pulled his helmet off.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise, as Naruto smirked at them. "You all get the picture now?"

They sat there in absolute silence, before Homura rounded on Tsunade. "You knew this? You knew he was the Dragon Rider?"

Tsunade gave him a stern glance. "I do not like your tone, _Advisor_." She said, reminding him of his place. Many people were shocked to hear the steel in her voice, considering that she had been rather docile in Council meetings the last 4 years.

Homura backed down, as Naruto spoke. "Tsunade-sama didn't know it was me until today. She, Jiraiya, and a dozen ANBU were the ones to arrive after I defeated Danzo in one on one combat. I would also like to present additional evidence against Danzo." With that, he pulled out another scroll, unrolled it, and unsealed Danzo's severed right arm, and a Sharingan eye. Everyone gasped in revulsion, as Naruto held both items up.

"This is Danzo's right arm. The one he kept in a sling. There are close to 14 Sharingan eyes implanted into this arm. And this eye here," he held it up "was in his right eye socket. Obviously, someone profited well from the Uchiha Massacre."

As he sealed them away, many of the Council members looked sick. Others were staring at Naruto in fear, awe, and respect. But a few still gave somewhat concealed looks of anger.

Tsunade hesitantly took the scroll from Naruto. "Thank you... I'll have this analyzed immediately."

Naruto nodded, and backed from the table. As he did, one of the Civilian Council members stood. "Hokage-sama... while we applaud... Naruto-san... for his actions against an obvious criminal of Konoha, and for his work thus far in aiding Konoha in the war, I'm afraid there is a problem."

Everyone's eyes turned to the Council member. Some were neutral, but more than one burned with anger. He ignored their glares and continued. "Naruto-san disappeared four years ago, and was declared KIA while on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama. As we can plainly see, he was not dead. But if he is not dead, then he abandoned Konoha for the past four years. We have been at war with Kumo, Oto, and Iwa for close to two years now. And he, as a ninja of Konoha, should have returned. As far as I can tell, Naruto-san is a missing nin who deserted his home in its hour of need."

Immediately Hiashi leapt to his feet. "You dare call him a traitor, when he has done nothing but help this ungrateful and undeserving village?"

Others were about to join in the argument, when Naruto raised a hand, silencing them. His eyes glanced at Hiashi, showing coldness but some gratefulness. Then they turned to the civilian. "I won't argue with you. I willingly chose to not return to Konoha. Even if this village made my life a living hell, I was a Konoha shinobi, and should have returned to help."

The Civilian Council member looked smug, until Naruto smiled. "However, you forget something. Even if I did desert Konoha, it doesn't matter. I am immune from any punishment for criminal or treasonous acts I made against Konoha in the past."

Shikaku blinked, then his eyes widened. "His contract."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed, Nara-sama. When I made my contract with Konoha, and my mom's as well, we made sure one of the stipulations of the contract was that neither of us could be punished for our past crimes against Konoha. Which included desertion. Since Naruto Namikaze and the Demon Dragon Rider are the same, what applied to him in the contract applies to me."

The Civilian Council member mentally cursed, as he slowly sat down. Surprisingly, he was one of the few who seemed upset. Even most of the civilians present were nodding in approval.

Naruto simply nodded back. "I know that next, you'll all probably wish to ask me to rejoin Konoha's rank. Unfortunately... I... I cannot do so." He said.

Everyone murmured at this, as Naruto turned. "It's not so much a dislike of Konoha... I just cannot side with one village. I know that sounds silly, considering I have sided with Konoha here. But that is because Iwa, Oto, and Kumo threatened the balance of this world. I am siding with the side that will restore it. My duty, as a Demon Dragon Rider, is to protect the balance of this world, and ensure that it doesn't fall into anarchy."

Koharu looked at him. "But why must you do that? Is it a prophecy, or something?" She asked.

Naruto smiled, and shook his head. "No... It's not a prophecy... it's simply my duty. I have great power. Power beyond imagine. If I wanted to, I could kill everyone in this room with a simple thought."

Everyone cringed at that, and Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't use it... unless you deserve it. But see? How could I allow one village to control that kind of power? It would bring nothing but misery or death to those who are innocent. No... I cannot belong to one village... I belong to all." He said softly.

Everyone looked at him sadly, but Tsunade nodded softly. "I understand Naruto... though I wish I could convince you to stay."

Naruto smiled. "I can still come back to visit." He said.

Tsunade nodded, as she sat down. Homura looked at her. "What about Danzo? What is his punishment?"

Tsunade was about to answer, when Naruto interrupted. "If it would please the Council... my mother and I have been talking about a punishment for Danzo. With your permission, we shall execute it as soon as possible."

Everyone blinked, before Shikaku stood. "I think I speak for everyone when I say he and Kushina-san have earned that right. I agree."

Almost everyone followed suit, and Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Naruto, you may begin the execution when you're ready. I only ask that the Council witness it."

Naruto blinked, but slowly nodded. "Agreed." He said, as he slowly put his helmet on. "Well... time to go see my sis." He said.

_Konoha Hospital_

Kushina sat next to the bed containing Tayuya. The nurses had easily expunged the sedatives inside her system, and told Kushina that with some rest, Tayuya would be fine. Except for her legs.

Kushina looked down at them. She had cried softly when she had heard that her little girl wouldn't be able to walk again. The nurses had said that not even Tsunade could repair the damage, as it had been left alone too long to be dealt with. They had been skeptical that it could have been healed even right after the injury.

She gently moved some hair from her daughter's face. "Oh Tayuya... I'm so sorry." she whispered, as she gently placed a hand on her cheek.

The red head stirred at the feel of the hand on her cheek, before her eyes opened blearily. "...ma... mama?" She asked wearily, before falling unconscious again.

Kushina blinked, before a smile spread across her face. She gripped Tayuya's hand. "Yes... I am..." She whispered happily.

A few minutes later, Naruto came in. "Mom. The Council knows about me... and accepted it. They've also given us the go ahead to take care of Danzo ourselves, as long as they witness it."

Kushina grinned. "Excellent." She whispered, gripping the stasis scroll. "Excellent."

Naruto nodded softly. "How is she?"

"She woke up for a second, and fell asleep right afterwards. The nurses said she just needs rest... but... they... they also said... her legs..." Kushina choked softly.

Naruto blinked, then turned, and slowly began to examine Tayuya's legs. He sighed softly. "Her spine was broken, and reset off balance. Her chakra pathways to her legs were badly damaged as well."

She nodded. "They said that... even Tsunade can't heal her... that she won't ever be able to walk again."

Naruto blinked, then grinned. "Did you forget who your son is?" He asked, grinning. "Isn't that right Onyxia?"

Onyxia's head appeared upside down outside the window, and she nodded. Kushina blinked, as Naruto explained. "I set her to watch over you and Tayuya from the roof."

Onyxia rumbled, before retracting her head.

Kushina looked at him. "You mean you... you can heal her?"

Naruto sighed softly, looking at his sister. He tilted his head. "It's doable, but it will be difficult. She'll have to be sedated and restrained. Having one's spine moved back into place, having nerves and tissue be rebuilt... it's not easy on the body, even if she's sedated."

Kushina's eyes watered, and she hugged him. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "She'll be fine... trust me." He whispered.

Kushina just smiled, wiping away tears. "I do... I... I'm just worried... what if she doesn't want to have anything to do with us? With... with me?" She whispered. "I... I don't want to lose her after just getting her back."

Naruto shook his head. "She won't be like that. It might be awkward at first, but we'll work something out."

She nodded. "So... when do you want to deal with Danzou?"

Naruto's face became grim. "Tonight." He whispered. "He dies tonight."

_That night, ANBU HQ_

Danzo slowly opened his left eye. He winced in pain, which increased. He couldn't see anything through his right eye, which he knew was uncovered. And his right arm ached. Then his memories returned, and he looked to his right, seeing the stump that had been his arm.

"Finally awake, I see." Naruto said, as he exited the shadows of the room.

Danzo tried to move only to find his good arm and both legs restrained, as was his waist and neck. He growled at the black clothed figure. "So, what now? Surely you know that Konoha will punish you for what you've done."

Naruto chuckled, as did a female voice from behind. Kushina moved into his view. "Actually, Konoha's not going to do anything against him. The Council knows about what you've done, and given the go ahead for your execution. Which is why we're here. They're actually watching." She pointed to a black tinted window.

Danzo blinked in surprise. "They... do they know who the Demon Dragon Rider is?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes. I've been exonerated of any charges current or past. Now, no more talk." He said, as he came over. A sudden punch dislocated Danzo's jaw, preventing him from talking. "Now, it's time to set you up for your execution. Which will not be slow. Oh no."

The next hour was a scene of gratitous and soul shattering violence, mixed with the pain filled screams that came form the warhawk Danzou.

As soon as it was done, Kushina collapsed, panting as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto hugged her close, as she wept. She had gotten such satisfaction from the pain she was giving him, but now that Danzo was dead she felt hollow, empty. She felt disgusted with what she had done.

Naruto gently picked her up and supported her outside the room. Many people backed away, as the pair slowly left.

It was a silent pair that made their way back to the Namikaze Estate. Kushina looked at Naruto. "... why do I feel empty?" She whispered. "After everything he did to us... why don't I feel glad?"

Naruto held her close. "... maybe because even if he did such terrible things to us... he was still human... and we shouldn't enjoy taking human lives... it's what shows that we are also still human." He whispered.

She still just sobbed, as she hugged her son. Naruto held her close, as his own tears fell from his eyes. He thought back over the memories Danzo had, and closed his eyes. _In a twisted way... we were the same once._

Onyxia gently snaked her head in, and nudged them both. She rumbled softly and worriedly. _"Naruto... I told you two that it was a bad idea to do it yourselves."_

Naruto looked up at her. _Onyxia... it was the only way for us to have closure. You know this! _He snapped at her.

Onyxia pulled her head back, growling. "_If this is the price you pay for it, then you're better off without closure at all. But what do I know, right? I'm just a dragon._"

She turned and flew off and Naruto closed his eyes, hugging Kushina closer to him.

_The next day_

Tayuya groaned as she stirred in her bed. _Ughhh... what fucking hit me?_ She mentally thought.

She cracked her eyes open, shut them, then opened them again. She looked around, blinkingthe sleep from her eyes. "Where... where... the fuck am I?" She groaned out.

"You're home." A quiet voice caused her to look to one side. A beautiful red haired women with blue eyes smiled softly at her.

Tayuya blinked, but groaned as she shifted. "Home? I don't have a fucking home. Where am I?"

Kushina blinked, but set aside her annoyance at the language Tayuya was using. "You're in Konoha... and... I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

Tayuya's eyes went wide, before she fainted.

* * *

**Everyone watches Sasuke and JDR duel. They both clash in the center of the room, Sasuke's chidori enhanced sword against JDR's now separated duallightsabers.**

**Sasuke: You're good, but you've made a fatal mistake.**

**JDR: What's that?**

**Sasuke: You're looking at my eyes. TSUKUYOMI!**

**JDR: *smirks, as Sasuke runs straight into his mental shields* Sorry, but that doesn't work on a dragon rider. But I think you'll like this. Force Illusion!**

**Sasuke blinks, and looks around. Suddenly, thousands of fangirls appears, all shaped like scorpions.**

**Everyone blinks as Sasuke starts screaming and clawing the floor, walls and his own skin.**

**AU: Right... well... you know what? I think it's time for a group hug. *Glomps everyone into a group hug***

**LR: Oh wow... well... that does it for my reviewer chapters. Glad you all liked them!**

**Please review.**


	16. Family and Friends

**Okay... turns out I have one more reviewer chapter with just one more person. But that's it for this story. No mas.** **So please welcome Ookami88**

**O88: Hello all.**

**Everyone: Hey.**

**Sasuke: Oh great, another loser.**

**Everyone winces, while Ookami88 just smiles serenely at him.**

**O88: What was that?**

**Sasuke: I said, another loser. A nerdy one too, judging by those glasses. **

**O88: *Smiles, then roars in rage as he launches a Fireball at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges, but it explodes, sending him flying***

**LR: Here we go again**

**Everyone watches as Ookami88 chases after Sasuke, using the Sword of Light form Slayers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Eragon, or Slayers, which is where OOkami88's attacks against Sasuke came from.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Family and Friends**

Tayuya sat there on her hospital bed, looking between the red haired female sitting next to her bed and the young man standing near the window in black clothes, with a hood hiding his hair. "So let me get this straight...about twenty years ago, you and Minato Namikaze had a red haired baby girl that you named Tayuya? About a year later, said girl became sick and you took her to the hospital. About an hour after you arrived she was reported missing. And you believe me to be that girl?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kushina shook her head. "Not believe... know. I know you are my daughter Tayuya. I can feel it. That and Danzo specifically kidnapped you to use as a bargaining chip against me and your brother Naruto."

Tayuya looked at Naruto, who nodded distractedly at her. "What's your fucking problem?" She asked.

They both blinked, before Naruto answered. "Nothing. Just...distracted." He said, as he moved over to them.

Naruto was rather upset, because he and Onyxia were a bit at odds. He was angry, because a part of him knew she was right, even if he felt he and his mom needed to do what they had done. But also because she seemed to think he only thought of her as a dumb beast, when it was her that had brought that idea out.

Tayuya looked at Kushina. "I'll admit that some of what you said made some fucking sense, but I'll need more than just your word. As far as I know, I was taken from an orphanage by Orochimaru, and made into one of his personal bodyguards."

Kushina twitched. "Please, stop cussing." she said softly.

Tayuya blinked. "And why should I? This is how I fucking talk!"

Naruto sighed softly, as his mom gave a small frown. "Tayuya, it's just really annoying when every other word from your mouth is profanity. Could you please try to talk a little more politely? We are family."

Tayuya glared at him. "I'll talk how I want to fucking talk, and until you give me more proof then this story, I don't believe you! Me, the daughter of Minato Namikaze? Please! Really unlikely."

Kushina looked down at this, while Naruto gave her a hard look. "You could at least not make us feel like crap because you don't believe us." He said harshly.

Tayuya trembled slightly, as he had laced his stare with a tiny amount of Killer intent. "Sorry...I...I just don't know what to think here. I'm confused, and when that happens, I get defensive. Not to mention the fact that I won't ever be able to walk again. I didn't mean to take it out on you guys."

Kushina just gave her a small smile. "Well, I hope that I'll have better proof for you soon enough. I asked Tsunade to do a blood test between yours and mine."

Tayuya looked at her. "Well if I am your daughter, I hope you don't mind me being a cripple. Hate to be a burden to someone." She said bitterly.

Kushina just hugged her, causing Tayuya to blink and look a bit uncomfortable. "I could care less, Tayuya. Just having you back would be enough." She whispered.

Tayuya awkwardly hugged Kushina, before pulling back. She looked down, twisting the sheets before looking back up. "So...how come you're wearing that hood?" She asked Naruto, looking at him.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Basically, I was a ninja of this village, but I disappeared during a three year training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin. I was discovered by an old hermit, who was a warrior form across the oceans. He was one of the few warriors who had bonded with dragons, and was allowed to ride and fight with one of them. When one of the eggs he had hatched for me, he trained me to be a Dragon Rider. Afterwards I became the Demon Dragon Rider, and have been acting as a mercenary. Konoha hired me, but I decided to hide my true identity. "

Tayuya blinked, before pointing at him, her eyes wide and white. "You're the fucking demon Dragon Rider? Holy shit!"

Kushina's eyebrow began to twitch. "Please refrain from using bad language." she said.

Tayuya looked at her. "Or what?" She challenged.

Ten minutes later, Naruto watched as Tayuya sputtered and spat out soap bubbles while Kushina looked smug. "Told you."

She just glared at Kushina, before burping out a bubble. She was about to tear Kushina a new one, when the door opened and Tsunade stepped in with a clipboard. She blinked at Tayuya, who still had some soap foam around her mouth. "I don't think I want to know."

Kushina smiled. "Is it done?"

Tsunade nodded. "It is. And the results are a near perfect match. The only real discrepancy seems to be from a tiny hint of Orochimaru's DNA floating around in there, but that's likely from the Curse Mark."

Tayuya sat there, frozen. She slowly looked at a smiling Kushina, then to Naruto. She slowly looked back to Kushina. "I... I don't know what to say." She whispered.

Kushina just smiled, and hugged Tayuya again. "It's so good to have you back." She whispered.

Tayuya just sat there, before pulling away. "No... I... I'm sorry but... I can't simply accept this. I mean, one minute I'm an orphan. Now I'm suddenly the freaking daughter of the Yondaime Hokage! I... I... I just don't know what to say or think." She said as she started to hyperventilate.

Kushina quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I know. This is going to be tough Tayuya, but I'm not expecting you to instantly call me mom and Naruto your brother. I've only been there for one year of your life, and Naruto wasn't even born before you were taken. But...I do want a chance to form a relationship with you. Please?"

Tayuya looked at her pleading eyes, then looked down. "I...guess it might not be a problem. But I'm not dressing up in any frilly dresses or something!" She said.

Kushina giggled. "I wouldn't ask you to. I didn't like to wear those kinds of things either. Of course, then I met your dad, and he really seemed to like it when I did dress up."

Naruto smiled, as he hugged his sister. "It's good to meet you, nee-chan."

Tayuya blinked as she saw under his hood. Her eyes widened at the golden hair and whisker scars. "You're that little punk who ran off before I fought that shadow using bastard!"

Kushina threateningly held up a bar of soap, and Tayuya quickly quieted down. Naruto just smiled, before going over to talk to Tsunade. "Baa-chan, you sure there isn't anything you can do for her legs?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto. Even if I had reached her right after she was hurt, it would have been tricky. Now, it's too late."

Naruto shook his head. "Not for me, it isn't. I'm going to need an analysis of her injuries, and any medical books you can lend me on the subject."

Tsunade blinked before sighing. "Alright. But you're not going to do anything without me supervising, got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Understood. Now, can we take her home with us?"

Tsunade smiled at Kushina's eager face, and nodded. "Just take it easy."

Kushina grinned even more, as she and Naruto helped ease Tayuya into a wheel chair. Not ten minutes later they were out the door. Kushina was pushing Tayuya, while Naruto looked over the injuries.

_Hmmm...she's suffered trauma to the back that has set the lower spine out of alignment. The chakra pathways in her legs have become deformed due to a lack of chakra flowing through them, which was caused by some of the chakra points leading to her legs being damage. Only a minuscule amount is making it through down there. So...I'll need to realign the spine without damaging any of the nerve tissue. We'll also have to slowly repair the chakra points that were damaged. Otherwise her chakra pathways in her legs will explode from the sudden rush of chakra._

When they reached the Namikaze Estate, Tayuya whistled. "Dayum...you guys knew how to live in style." She said, as they rolled inside the gate.

Naruto saw Onyxia lounging nearby, only for the black dragon to sit up and turn away. He tentatively reached out through their connection, only to meet a steel wall where she would have been. He looked down slightly, before turning to his mom and sister. "I'll be there in a bit." He said, as he walked towards Onyxia.

The black dragon continued to ignore him, until he spoke. "So you're just going to ignore me now?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer, so Naruto continued. "You know, I'm not the one who called you a dumb beast or anything like that. You're the one who just threw it out there."

Onyxia huffed, before turning to look at him with one. "_You might as well have said it. Did you even think about me before you began ripping that man's mind apart? About how I would be feeling and seeing what you saw?"_

Naruto's eyes widened, before he looked down guilty. "...I didn't realize." He said softly. "I thought you would shut yourself off form the bond."

Onyxia growled as she faced him fully. "_I wouldn't abandon you during something like that! I tried to share your pain and disgust, tried to help ease your burden! I saw what you saw, felt what you felt. And when your mother broke down, I tried to help. But instead of checking to see if I was okay, you yelled at me! Am I really not worthy of any concern?_"

Naruto stepped back, as realization sunk in. His eyes watered, before he looked down, his hood shadowing his eyes. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Onyxia. But you're right... I mistreated you, and took you for granted. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

Onyxia stood there for several moments, before lying back down. But as she did, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt. Even if Naruto had been in the wrong, she didn't like cutting herself off from him. She slowly reached out to his consciousness, only to find herself shut out of his mind. Her golden eyes widening slightly as she tried again, but still couldn't get in. She slowly receded, laying her head down as she suddenly felt very alone.

_That night, in Iwa_

The Tsuchikage looked over the battle plans before him. it was for his most recent and ambitious plan. One that he felt was needed to break the stalemate of the war.

With the removal of Kumo from the war, the powers of Oto and Iwa found themselves in a stalemate against Suna and Konoha. Konoha was able to concentrate almost all their forces in a defensive line that was holding the brunt of Oto and Iwa's attacks. Meanwhile Suna was able to keep all their forces centered along one front against Iwa.

The Tsuchikage knew that if there was to be a favorable end to this war, it would have to begin with the devastation or outright destruction of one of the flanks of the defensive line. They couldn't hit the right flank, as they would have to pass through Kumo to do it, and Kiri could suddenly show up, destroying said force. So his top military advisors had come up with the plan he was going over now.

Scouts had seen that the defensive line on the left flank, near the border between the countries of Fire and Wind, was weak, as Konoha shinobi didn't get too close to Suna's borders, and Suna's shinobi were doing the same. If a large enough force could punch through the weakest part of the line between the two countries, they could hook around behind the defensive lines, and either obliterate Suna or Konoha's forces from behind, or simply head straight for Suna or Konoha. If they managed to force one of the two villages to surrender, they could use it as a base to attack the other.

His military advisors had suggested a strike against Suna. If they defeated the weaker village, they could then use the lands of Wind to strike at Konoha from the west and southwest. That would mean Konoha would have to stretch its forces to watch the north, northwest, west, and southwest. If they destroyed Konoha first, then Suna could still hold a defensive line along their north and northeast borders.

The Tsuchikage had sent the plans to the commanders of his raiding bases, calling for the elite ninjas from each base to join the growing force. He had also been pulling ninjas from his front lines, while still keeping up the appearance of a strong force in front of Konoha's forces.

Unfortunately, his progress in amassing his forces had been slowed considerably. Two of his raiding outposts had been destroyed by that damned Demon Dragon Rider. And the recent attempted break in of his office had set the entire village on high alert.

Still, he was sure he would soon be able to launch this new offensive, which would ensure victory for Iwa, and their rightful place as the most powerful of the Elemental Nations.

_Konoha, The Namikaze Estate_

Onyxia rumbled in worry, as she tried to reach Naruto through their link. The reason why was because she could sense fear and pain in him. And yet, she was still shut out of his mind. She couldn't take away the fear, couldn't shield him from it.

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Sweat covered his forehead, as his face scrunched in fear. He went rigid, before he suddenly broke down into silent tears as he slept.

Outside, Onyxia had enough. She rumbled loudly as she pushed her nose against the window in his room, till it and the wall around it broke inwards. Her head snaked in, immediately seeking Naruto. As soon as she saw her Rider twisting in distressed slumber, Onyxia nudged him, licking his face. "_Please, wake up little one. Please. Let me in._" She rumbled through their link.

Naruto shot up in bed, gasping for air. He looked around the room, panting as his eyes landed on Onyxia. He blinked, as he saw the destruction she had caused. "Why did you do that?"

She rumbled, looking him in the eye. "_You were in distress, and had blocked me out. I did what I had to do to reach you._ _Why were you blocking me out?_"

Naruto looked down. "...I didn't want you to be hurt by me anymore." He said softly.

Onyxia let out a mournful whine, as she nudged Naruto. "_I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I wasn't saying I don't want to share your burdens and pains. I just...I was hurt and angry by what happened, and I just added to your pain. Even if you were in the wrong, I shouldn't have furthered the damage._ _I'm sorry._"

Kushina came rushing in, just as Naruto hugged Onyxia's snout. She blinked, looking at the damaged wall, before sighing. "You're fixing that tomorrow." She said, rubbing her eyes, as she left to go back to sleep.

Onyxia and Naruto looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. They smiled happily, both of them glad they had reached an understanding.

As Onyxia retracted her head, and moved her body to block the hole, Naruto's smile disappeared as he thought back to the nightmare. In his dream, he had revealed to his friends that he was the Demon Dragon Rider. He had been hoping to gain their friendship but instead they had turned on him, calling him a monster for what he did to Danzo. Hinata had called him a hypocrite and a freak. And all the while, flashes of a mutilated Danzo laughing at him.

Naruto shuddered as he tried to banish those thoughts form his mind. He felt Onyxia's comforting warmth in his soul, and smiled, as he went back to sleep.

As morning came, Naruto was already out training. He loved the early morning, feeling the cool air and dew as he ran.

This particular morning though, he did have a lot on his mind. That nightmare he had last night made him realize something. Now that the Council knew his identity, maybe it was time to reveal it to his friends who he was.

As he finished training, he headed back inside for breakfast. He found his mom making some already, with a tray nearby. She smiled at Naruto. "I was going to take some up to Tayuya, since she was still resting. Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm good. I do want to talk to you about something after you give Tayuya her breakfast."

Kushina nodded, as she headed upstairs. Naruto sent a few clones to fix the wall of his room, while he got some breakfast.

Roughly ten minutes later, Kushina came back down. She sat down with a cup of coffee. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "...I'm thinking of telling the rest of my friends the truth."

Kushina's eyes widened, before she sighed softly. "I see...are you sure that's a good idea?"

He leaned back. "They deserve it. They deserve to know the truth about me." He said. "Besides, what happens if they learn it from someone other than me? What would happen then?"

Kushina slowly nodded. "You're right...even if I don't like it. But we should do it, so we can make sure no one leaves without promising not to spill the truth to anyone."

Naruto smiled. "Okay. I'll talk to baa-chan about it." He said.

Just as he finished eating, there was a gong from the gate seal. Kushina quickly went to answer, while Naruto made sure to hide his face. Kushina soon returned. "You've been called to the Hokage's Tower. A meeting with the top ranked jounin and chuunin."

Naruto sighed, and nodded. "Best get going." He said, heading off while Kushina drank her coffee.

_Hokage's Tower, 30 minutes later_

The armored figure of Oni entered the mission room that he had been directed to by one of the ANBU. Inside was most of the elite jounin and chuunin of Konoha, including Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Maito Gai, and Asuma Sarutobi.

Tsunade nodded to him, indicating a space opposite her in front of the group of shinobi. He quickly took it, while Tsunade looked over the shinobi gathered.

"As most of you know, the war has begun to turn in our favor. Thanks to the efforts of all our shinobi, and the Demon Dragon Rider, we managed to force Kumo from the war with a ploy that severely weakened their defenses, leading to their withdrawal. This has also led to negotiations beginning with Kiri, which can either ensure their neutrality, or aide in the war." Tsunade turned to the map behind her, as murmurs spread through the room.

"Unfortunately, this has led to our enemy becoming more desperate and dangerous. We recently received intelligence on an operation by Iwa that could lead to the defeat of our ally Suna. Oni will elaborate." She said, turning and nodding to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, as he moved in front of that map. "**Alright. On a recent mission to one of the farming villages near the border between Earth and Fire, I was able to pick apart the memories of an Iwa kunoichi. She and a number of other shinobi from the raiding outpost were soon going to be transferred here, to a rather large fortress city about two hundred miles north of their border with Wind country. Upon further examinations of her memories, I found out why. The Tsuchikage plans to gather a rather large force from that city, and punch through Konoha's defensive line here, close to Fire countries border with Wind**."

They shinobi began to murmur with each other as Naruto continued. "**Their intent is to punch a hole where the line is weakest on our side of the border. Once they've done that though, they'll swing west, and either obliterate Suna's forces from behind the defensive line they've set up. Or they'll head straight for Suna, destroying the village while a good portion of her shinobi are in the field**."

A chuunin stood. "How do we know they won't head for Konoha? Or that this isn't a bluff? From what I've understood from a friend on the front line, Iwa hasn't pulled back any of their forces."

Naruto sighed. "**It's a brilliant strategic maneuver, if we hadn't found out. Think about it. If Iwa targeted Konoha first, and succeeded, Suna would be outnumbered. But they would also only have to hold their northern most areas. But if Suna falls, Konoha has to watch its borders along Rice country, Earth country, and Wind country.**"

Tsunade took over. "I've already been talking over strategies with our military advisors. Konoha can't marshal a force large enough to stop the Iwa force head on. And guerilla style tactics won't work, since the enemy will want to move hard and fast. So, we've already mapped out all the routes that a large force could move fast and quickly through. We've come up with three."

She pointed them out on the map. "If Iwa takes any of these routes, they can cover the distance from our border with Earth to our border with Wind in only two days, three tops. I've already sent word to Suna, and they'll most likely set a trap to ambush the enemy threat. Our job is to ensure the enemy is so bloodied and exhausted by the time they get there, they won't be able to mount any resistance to Suna's trap or defenses. And we'll be doing that by laying our own traps all over these routes. I'll be assigning groups to lay traps over certain areas. Other groups will be attacking and harassing the enemy forces at key moments. For now, you're all dismissed."

The ninjas slowly began to disperse. Hinata glanced at Oni for a second, before talking to Neji, who smiled at her. He glanced over at Oni and nodded, before leaving with Hinata.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Tsunade. "**Hokage-sama...I'd like to make a request. Would it be possible for the remainder of those once known as the Konoha 12 to come to the Namikaze Compound later today, or tomorrow? I would also like their sensei's and the Ichiraku owners present.**"

Tsunade blinked. "Yes, it would be possible. Why though?"

He took a deep breath. "**I have something I wish to...inform them about that.**"

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh. Right. Well I agree, as long as me and Jiraiya are present to make sure no one speaks about it without permission."

Naruto nodded. "**Of course. Let me know when they're available.**" With that, he left.

As he walked down the street, he saw many people pull away. He sighed, as he knew news had leaked out of his and Kushina's execution of Danzo. Many of the populace eyed him with fear, knowing he could easily enter their minds if he wished.

He simply shook his armored head, as he continued along. _I just hope my old comrades don't react the same way._

_In another part of Fire Country, that night_

"I'm telling you man, this is pointless! We're never going to find Itachi!" Suigetsu yelled at Juugo and Sasuke as they sat around a fire. Team Hebi were still following rumors and tips on the location of Itachi Uchiha. There had been a number of sightings within the borders of Fire Country. That was a miracle in itself, since the borders of Fire Country were heavily watched by militia and shinobi alike.

Currently, they were camped outside the last town Itachi was spotted in with his companion Kisame Hoshigaki. Karin had been sent in to infiltrate some of places the villagers would gather and gossip, so she could get more information.

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu, while Juugo merely looked up at the sky. Suigetsu growled, and would have continued if not for a grumbling arrival.

Karin stomped into camp, throwing aside the skimpy waitress outfit she had been forced to wear in one of the bars. "Damn old men with grabby hands. You owe me Sasuke-kun! Do you know what's it like to have your ass grabbed by a fifty year old merchant and unable to drive a kunai into his manhood?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you get any information?" He asked, ignoring Karin's yell. The way she dressed and had come onto him when he recruited her, he would think she'd like having her fanny pawed at.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got the information. A man matching Itachi's description apparently was seen giving something to one of the local merchants in town. Then he left, rejoining his comrade. That was two days ago. No one saw them after that."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll go and talk to this merchant then." He stood, followed by Juugo and a still grumbling Suigetsu.

In the town, the merchant was copying the info given to him by Itachi down, and sealing it into an envelope. He headed out after that, not sensing the four shadows on the rooftops.

He slid the sealed envelope into a letter box and turned to go back to his home, when he was slammed into a nearby alleyway by a rather large figure. The huge blade of a sword appeared at his neck, while his arms were pinned by the hulking youth that had smashed him into the alleyway. Behind the two figures pinning him, a third approached, his eyes blazing red with three black tomoe in each eye.

"You know about Itachi Uchiha." The red eyed figure said, as he stared at the man. "Tell me everything you know. How often he visits, where he goes, where he comes from. Speak."

The merchant struggled, before spitting at Sasuke. "I don't know what you're talking about, punk!"

Sasuke wiped the spit away, before back handing him. "I asked you some questions. Answer them, or my large friend here starts breaking your arms."

When the merchant remained silent, Juugo squeezed one arm harder. The bones in the merchant man's left forearm snapped, and he screamed in pain, only to be muffled by a gag. When he stopped screaming, the gag was removed. "You ready to talk?" Sasuke asked again.

The merchant panted out. "Fuck... you..." He responded. Sasuke nodded, and the right forearm broke.

The merchant man was really panting now, as Sasuke lifted his head. "Next will be your legs. Tell me what I want to know, and we'll get you to a hospital."

The merchant man was silent, until those hands gripped his left leg. "Okay...okay! Itachi stops by here, to give me information on the group he's working for. I sent that information onwards. After that, Itachi leaves. I don't know when to expect him, or where he goes."

"What about the info? Who does it go to?" Sasuke asked.

The man shook his head. "I can't tell you. Believe me, I can't tell you. Only that it goes to someone who reports to someone else."

Sasuke slowly nodded. "Alright...thanks for the info. Juugo, you know what to do."

The orange haired teen nodded, and a punch knocked the merchant man out. As he carried the man to the hospital, Sasuke went to the letter box, picked it open and pulled the letter out. He scanned the front for the address, then put it back into the box and sealed the letter box up.

He turned to Suigetsu and Karin. "All right. New mission. We're going to track down whoever Itachi is passing information to. Hopefully, they can lead us to him."

The two nodded, and all three disappeared.

_Namikaze Compound, Next Day_

Naruto smiled, as he listened to Tayuya play. Shortly after coming to the Namikaze Estate, she had asked if they had any instruments. When she asked for a flute, Kushina had eagerly gone and bought one for you. Tayuya's face had actually lit up, as she tested it, then began playing for them.

Naruto smiled, as he disappeared to his room, and pulled out a rough wooden flute. During his years with Eragon, he had taken up playing a penny whistle style flute in his spare time.

He listened to Tayuya for a bit, then joined in, playing a lower harmony. The two continued for several minutes, as Kushina just listened. She applauded when they finished. "That was magnificent."

Tayuya blushed lightly, but smiled. "Yeah... I've always been good with the flute. Then...well...I was taught other ways to use it."

Naruto nodded softly. "Even if he was an evil lunatic, Orochimaru still knew how to make some impressive jutsu."

Kushina shuddered. "I just hope I don't ever run into him again."

They all nodded, only to look up as the gate bell was rung. Kushina stood. "I'll get it. Naruto, you take care of what you need to do, and bring Tayuya down with you."

Naruto nodded, as he quickly disappeared into his room. Kushina went downstairs and out to the gate. She unlocked it and slid it open, to reveal Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Both of them nodded to Kushina, who smiled and stepped back, letting them in. Tsunade smiled as she looked around. "You're right Jiraiya. Minato did know how to live."

Jiraiya chuckled softly. "Yeah... he did." He looked to Kushina. "So where's the gaki at? He's only got about ten minutes before the others arrive."

"Here, ero-sennin." Came a muffled voice from the doorway. Naruto stood there in his normal black clothes and hood, with the face mask over the lower part of his face. His eyes were already red and the pupils had changed into slits. "Glad you could join us."

They both smiled, as Naruto came over. He shook Jiraiya's hand and hugged Tsunade, who hugged him back. She sighed softly as he pulled back. "You sure you want to do this Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Yes... they deserve to know...well most of them. And it's better if they hear it from me then from someone else."

Tsunade nodded. "Don' worry. I'm sure after they beat the shit out of you, they'll forgive you."

All of them laughed as they headed inside, where Tayuya sat in her wheelchair. She blinked at their smiling faces. "What did I miss?" She asked.

Naruto waved one hand. "Nothing nee-chan. Nothing. Company should be coming soon."

Tayuya muttered as she straightened her shirt and pants. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a hat her mom had picked up when she and Naruto had been working outside the Elemental Nations for one month. It was called a ball cap, and she had it on backwards.

Naruto chuckled softly, only to stop as the bell rang again. He took a deep breath. _Here we go_.

The first one to enter was Shikamaru, followed by Kiba and Chouji. Both Shikamaru and Kiba stopped at the sight of Tayuya, and Shikamaru pointed at her. "Hokage-sama, what is a Oto kunoichi doing here? She's the one I faced off against with Temari-san from Suna."

Tayuya growled. "You're the shadow using punk! You asshole, you groped my ass with that shadow strangulation jutsu!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped, as Kushina glared at him. "This is my daughter, Shikamaru-san. I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause a scene."

Shikamaru gulped before sitting down, muttering troublesome as he did. Kiba lighlty blushed as he glanced at Tayuya, and moved away with Akamaru.

About ten minutes later, everyone was present. Shikamaru was lounging on a couch next to Chouji, who was stuffing his face with a bag of potato chips. Besides them was Kiba, who was scratching Akamaru's ears and stealing secret glances at Tayuya. Ino and Sakura were both looking around the room in wonder, while Tenten was eyeing Kushina with a slight fangirl tint to her eyes. Shino was off in a corner, examining a plant for insect specimens, while Neji and Hinata sat on another couch. Kurenai was next to them, while Asuma stood next to her. Kakashi had his book away, as he looked around, lost in memories. Lee and Gai were both jogging in place. Teuchi Ichiraku stood behind his daughter, who was sitting in a chair.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming. As most of you know...I requested this meeting with all of you. The reason why is...simple and complicated. It involves...my identity."

Everyone who didn't know all ready began to murmur and look at each other. Finally Ino spoke up. 'But why are you telling us? It doesn't make any sense." She said.

Shikamaru was glancing around, his mind working. _Why would he reveal his identity to us? The only thing we all have in common was... wait... no... it can't be._

His eyes widened, and the black clothed figure chuckled. "I see Shikamaru is already guessing. And yes Shikamaru...you're right."

As Shikamaru's eyes went wide, Naruto slowly reached up to his face, gripping the mask over the lower part. "What you're about to see and hear never leaves this compound. For those of you with family members on the Council, you can talk to them, since they know."

Slowly, he pulled the face mask down as his eyes turned to their normal blue. Everyone but Hinata gaped in silence, as Naruto's whisker marks appeared. Slowly, he lowered his hood, revealing his long spiky blond hair. He smiled softly at them all.

"Hey guys. Looks like I'm home." He said.

There was utter silence, then a scream of "Naruto", before a pink blurred smashed into him, hugging him tightly. Naruto gasped lightly, as Sakura cried while hugging him.

That seemed to trigger something, as Ayame, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba joined in the hug. Shino stood there in emotionless silence. Tenten's mouth was open wide, as was Ino, Asuma and Kurenai's. Kakashi's eye was wide, his body trembling, while Gai cried about how youthful this scene was. Shikamaru and Neji sat there, dumbstruck. Teuchi had actually fainted.

Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina all smiled, while Tayuya muttered about 'stupid situations'.

Eventually, the hugging mass surrounding Naruto managed to let go of him. Sakura was wiping away tears, smiling, while Kiba smacked his arm. "You asshole! Where the hell have you been?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "It's a long story. If you'll sit back down, I'll tell you."

And so he did. He told them about Eragon, and the basics of what he learned. About Onyxia and how she hatched for him and bonded with him. He told them about his training, forging his sword. His voice softened when he reached Eragon's death, and Kyuubi's attempt to take him over. His voice then hardened as he spoke about his learning of Sarutobi's betrayal of him and his family. He then talked about his adventures in and around the Elemental Nations, before arriving at the point where Konoha hired him.

When he finished, many in the room were shocked into silence. Finally, Shino surprised everyone with a single word. "Damn." He whispered.

Everyone blinked and nodded. "Damn indeed." Teuchi said. "You've really had an adventure, haven't you Naruto?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "I'm sorry about deceiving you all for so long. I know that I've caused you all a lot of pain. I hope that maybe you can forgive me for it."

Hinata stood, and approached him. Many in the room were silent, waiting to see how she would react. She simply smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "After all you've done? I know I can."

The others began to nod. Sakura summed it all up. "As long as you don't disappear on us again. We're just glad to have you back." She said.

Kiba grinned. "You know what we need to do now? We need to celebrate! The most unpredictable ninja is back, and better than ever!"

There was a cheer, as Naruto grinned even more. Outside, Onyxia roared in happiness, as Naruto felt warmth fill him. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt like he had returned home.

* * *

**LR: *Watches Sasuke as he is sent flying by the explosion from a fire arrow spell.* Wow... that emo boy can take a beating.**

**Everyone: Yeah.**

**O88: *Smiles as he comes back, leaving a smoldering crater that was Sasuke* I'm sorry for causing all this damage.**

**LR: It's okay. Let's all just get some snacks and hang out.**

**They all head off, leaving the smoldering crater**.

**Sasuke: I hate all of you.**

**By popular demand, here is the bio** **of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for Demon Dragon Rider It will be written liek an entry in the Bingo Book. However, I have no idea what that looks like, os I'm making it up.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Alias: Demon Dragon Rider, Oni**

**Age: 18 years of age**

**Appearance: Usually clad in demonic black armor with black chainmail, as well as a black tabard with silver trim and a silver dragon. Also wears a full style helmet. Occasionally wears black robe and pants with hood and lower face mask.**

**Rank: SS.**

**Ninjutsu: A-ranked**

**Taijutsu: A-ranked**

**Genjutsu: C-ranked**

**Kenjutsu: S-ranked**

**Other abilities: Has shown a strange ability, possibly a bloodline that can manipulate elements, objects, and even people. Also has a demonic chakra, which lends supposrt to the theory of him being a demon, or a jinchuuriki.**

**Companions: Zetsumei AKA Kushina Uzumaki. Also in the company of a large black dragon, known as Onyxia.**

**Suggestions if facing him: Run away, unless with your villages army.**


	17. The Next Dragon Rider?

**Today's before author bit contains three things.**

**First, I would like to advertise the awesome stories of zentary. If you haven't read them yet, you should. He's an excellent NaruHina writer.**

**Secondly, I have a challenge advertisement. Mafia-Maori-Spartan has three Harry Potter challenges**. **If you're interested in writing a mafia style Harry Potter, or a Roman-esque empire building Harry Potter, please see him.**

**Lastly, I have a request. If anyone has a good reliable online site for translating English to Latin, I would really appreciate getting a link, as my current site is apparently flawed in it's translations of English into Latin. Or if you're very good at translating English into Latin, that would be appreciated as well.**

**Anyways, enough about that. Onward to the next DDR chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 17**

**The Next Dragon Rider?**

It had been three days since Naruto had revealed his true identity to the remains of the Konoha 12, their sensei, and the Ichiraku. During that time, they had begun training with him in a somewhat secretive manner.

To the outside world, it seemed as if the famed Oni was simply training with some of the well known shinobi of the new generation. To those who knew who Oni was, it was Naruto's bonding time with his friends.

Currently, Naruto found himself under a massive kunai and shuriken assault from Tenten. She had been drooling over the prospect of showing her mettle against Naruto's armor and weapons, and had taken it as a challenge when Naruto stated his armor was almost impenetrable to most weapons used by ninjas.

Naruto's shield rattled under another barrage, as he blocked. He immediately shot forward, swinging fast and hard. Tenten back flipped away, drawing a ninjato and kodaichi combo to combat him.

The three blades clashed, and Tenten quickly went on the offensive with the kodaichi. Naruto parried and swung around, the hilt going for a strike against her head. Tenten ducked and swung, only for Naruto to flip over her and back slash. Tenten cursed as she barely blocked, the force of the blow caused her to stumble.

Naruto advanced a step, swinging hard. Tenten bent back at a nearly impossible angle before straightening, swinging as she did. Naruto cursed as he blocked with his shield. Tenten smirked and slashed hard with her ninjato. Naruto felt his grip loosen slightly on his sword, before Tenten smashed her kodaichi upwards, sending the sword spiraling out of Naruto's hand.

Naruto cursed as he continually blocked Tenten's attacks with his shield. He whirled, elbowing her in the gut with his right elbow. As she doubled over, he leapt over her, shouting, "_Gath sem sverd un lam iet! (Unite that sword with my hand!)_"

His sword turned and spun towards him. The hilt landed in his hand, and he turned as he landed. Tenten blinked, before grinning. "Not bad. You're quite the swordsmen." She said, as she retook her stance.

Naruto would have responded if his danger sense didn't go off. He ducked as a hooked blade slashed through the space above him. Hinata smirked at Naruto as she retook her stance.

"Don't forget, you're facing two of us." She said, as she gripped her twin hook swords.

Naruto kept his grip steady, trying to watch both of them. The three stood there, before Tenten and Hinata charged.

Naruto blocked Tenten's slash with his sword, Hinata with his shield. He spun, slashing and blocking in the same movement, causing Hinata to jump back and Tenten to curse as she tried to get around his shield. Naruto whirled, swinging his shield onto his back using a strap to hold it there and block a dual slash form Hinata as he swung with both hands down at Tenten. She blocked, but the force of the blow caused her two swords to break. She cursed and jumped away as Naruto turned back to Hinata.

The blue clad Hyuuga jumped back, hooking her swords together. She whirled, slashing at Naruto with the now six foot weapon. Naruto ducked but swung up, knocking the slashing blade loose. It spun through the air and landed on the ground, as Naruto moved against Hinata.

She tried to hold him off, but the type of sword she was using was not designed for single use. In a matter of moments, Naruto had knocked it from her hand. His blade lightly tapped her neck. "Dead."

Hinata sighed as she retreated while Naruto turned, only to be caught in the chest by the butt of a naginata. Tenten spun her weapon, slashing at him. Naruto cursed and leaned back.

As the blade went over his head, he back flipped away. Tenten followed, thrusting the weapon at him. Her eyes widened as Naruto dropped his shield, grabbing the naginata. His right hand came down, bringing the sword to her neck. "Dead."

Tenten sighed as she backed down. "Damn Naruto. I guess the rumors of your sword skills aren't just rumors."

Naruto smiled behind his helmet. "You're two aren't too bad yourself." He said, as Hinata joined them, her swords on her back again.

HInata grinned, as she handed them both some water. Naruto tilted his helmet up enough to be able to drink. "So what now ladies?" He asked.

Tenten stretched. "I gotta go back to the weapon shop. Gotta shift there in about forty five minutes." She groaned as a few joints cracked, before rolling her shoulder. "See you both around."

As Tenten headed off, Naruto glanced back at Hinata. "So what about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't really have anything to do. Except thank you again." She said, her voice softening. "You...really helped me out."

Hinata had really begun to change from the cold blooded killer Naruto had run into at Wave. While she was still rather brutal on the battlefield, she was opening back up to her family and friends. Something that Kurenai had hugged him in thanks for, while Hiashi and Neji bowed to him.

She had also begun to hang out with Naruto a lot. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura had all speculated that perhaps her old crush was resurfacing. Hinata had denied this, even though she did feel some small part of her old crush resurfacing.

No, the main reason she was spending so much time with him was because of the dreams. They had stopped, but what she had seen was still permanently etched in her mind.

Now, she wanted to seek answers from him.

The two were walking away from the training ground, when she decided to bring it up. "Hey ummm...can I ask you about something?"

He nodded. "**Of course, Hyuuga-san.**" He said, putting up the mask that was Oni the Demon Dragon Rider.

She sighed softly. "I...I've had these weird dreams...nightmares I guess. They've stopped recently, but...well they concern you."

He blinked. "**Perhaps we should save this for the security of the compound.**" He said, as he quickened his pace. Hinata fell in step.

Within twenty minutes, they were inside the walls of the Namikaze Compound, and Naruto reverted to his normal voice. "Okay Hinata. What's this about dreams and me?"

She took a breath and began to explain. "I've had these...nightmares...most of them involve you in your armor...we'd fight, and I'd kill you. And then I would reveal your face under your helmet, and your body would speak, calling me a monster."

She stopped and shuddered. Naruto moved to comfort her, but she stopped. "Recently though...my dreams have changed. I'm...I find myself in the air, flying through the clouds. And then I look down, and I see these mountains. And all these dragons in these nests. I land amongst the nests, and approach this one, where a blue egg lays. I start to reach towards it, and then I wake up."

Naruto stood there, listening to her. As he did, he felt Onyxia tugging at his mind. "_Naruto...I think she might be the one._"

Naruto held up a finger to Hinata, indicating she should wait._ Are you sure about this? I mean the dream sounds like it could, but she has a lot of problems. Some that make me wary of giving her power._

Onyxia's voice rumbled in his head. "_It's not your choice, is it? It's the dragon inside the eggs. Why don't you see what the egg thinks?_"

Naruto nodded, and turned to Hinata. "I think...I might have the answer to your dreams." He said, turning to the door. "Follow me."

Naruto led her into the Namikaze Compound and down into the basement. He stopped outside one room, which was covered in security seals. "Hinata...what you're about to see in here doesn't leave this room. If you can't promise me that, I can't let you in here."

Her eyes widened, before she nodded. "I understand, and I promise."

Naruto took a deep breath, before unsealing the door and opening it. Hinata followed him in.

The room was almost completely bare, save for some seals that were generating warmth. In the center was a pedestal with a cushion on it. And on this cushion was a large object. It looked like a dark blue stone.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw it, before her eyes glazed a bit. She slowly entered. "This is that egg I saw, isn't it?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded, but Hinata didn't notice. She walked to the egg, almost hypnotized by it.

Naruto watched, as she stopped before it. Slowly she raised her hand out to the egg and then slowly placed her hand on it.

Naruto stiffened slightly, feeling a small tingle on the back of his palm, where his Dragon Rider mark was. He smiled, as Hinata blinked, and pulled her hand back. She looked at Naruto. "Sorry. I didn't mean to just ...sorry." She said, looking embarrassed.

He smirked. "It's okay Hinata. Truth be told...I'm quite glad you did." He said as he gently stroked the egg.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked in a confused voice.

He chuckled. "Tell you what. Come back in a week's time. And bring your father with you." He said.

She tilted her head. "Why?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "It's...a surprise." He said.

She blinked before sighing. "Oh fine then." She looked at the egg again, gently patting it, before turning and leaving the room. Naruto just smiled at the egg and followed.

_Border between Fire and Wind county_

The border that separated the windswept deserts of Wind Country, and the deep forests and rolling farmland of Fire Country was an arid wasteland. Few plants grew there, most of them hardy little bushes and the occasional wizened tree.

It was here that the most elite of Suna's forces had gathered, erecting the defenses that would be used to obliterate the Iwa strike force.

On the other side of the border, several of Konoha's trap experts were setting up underground explosive tags, as well as entrapment and stun tags. They would slowly work their way from the border up along the paths most likely taken by Iwa's forces. Along the way, they would warn nearby villagers, and set up bridges to be blown.

Meanwhile, scouts had been stationed around the point where Iwa's forces would break through the Konoha/Suna defense line. They would send warning to Konoha and Suna via summons messengers. At which point, Konoha shinobi would strike along the right flank, rear, and front of the Iwa force, until they hit Wind's border and the new defense barricade there.

Jiraiya smirked as he watched a force of Konoha ninjas set up some seal tags he had developed. These particular ones, when set, would launch a storm of senbon needles, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons. Jiraiya had directed them to be set up to go off in multiple directions. So when they were triggered, they would strike at the ninjas that passed by or were still coming.

He turned back to look at the border, where he could make out the Suna nins. They were being led by Kankuro, the older brother of the Kazekage, Gaara.

He took a deep breath, looking back to the north. "This is one heck of a gambit we're playing here. If Iwa goes somewhere we don't want them to go, we'll be in real trouble."

Asuma Sarutobi nodded. "Agreed. It would be a real mess if they go in a direction we don't want."

Jiraiya nodded softly. "Right. Well I need to go get some information from one of my contacts. Can you take care of things here, till I get back?"

Asuma nodded. "Right Jiraiya-sama. I'll keep things going here."

Jiraiya turned and began heading northwards. Hopefully there would be new information from one of his more important spies.

_In Northern Fire Country_

Sasuke looked up at the building he and his companions were standing in front of. It was a publishing building. More importantly, it was the publishing company for the adult novels known as Icha Icha, written by the Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

Sasuke was quite puzzled as to why the address on the letter had led him and the others here. But if it meant he got closer to finding Itachi, then so be it.

As Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin kept watch outside, Sasuke entered. A receptionist looked up as he did. Her eyes widened as they landed on his weapons.

"U-Um...can I help you?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes you can. I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge here."

The women nodded, and quickly retreated further into the building. About ten minutes later, she returned. "Bukku-sama will see you now." She said.

Sasuke entered the room she had left, coming face to face with an old man with balding hair and wrinkles. The man adjusted his glasses as he looked up at him. "You wanted to see me, mister..."

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. And you're going to tell me who exactly you're sending information to. Information that you receive from my brother Itachi." Sasuke said as he moved in front of the desk.

Bukku froze, before trembling slightly. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Sasuke sighed, as he moved around the desk. "Don't play stupid. Your body gives away the truth. I am looking for my brother, and unless you can tell me where he is, I want to know where I can find the person who does know where I can find him."

Bukkua trembled. "I can't tell you."

Sasuke sighed, pulling out a kunai. "Are you sure about that?"

Bukku trembled even more. "I...I...Jiraiya of the Sannin. It's Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he nodded. "I see. Thank you for your information." He said, as he turned. "By the way, I would suggest not telling anyone about this. It could prove to be dangerous for your wellbeing."

Sasuke left, joining his three comrades. As they walked away, Sasuke growled. "We have a problem. The man we're now looking for...is Jiraiya of the Sannin."

They all looked at him, as he leaned against a wall. "It doesn't make sense. Itachi is a traitor to Konoha. Why would he be working for one of its greatest ninjas?"

Karin adjusted her glasses. "Could...could Itachi be possibly working for Konoha still? Despite what he did?"

Sasuke froze, and then turned, his black eyes ice cold. "If that was even remotely true, I would burn Konoha to the ground." He turned away. "Jiraiya of the Sannin is known to have a weakness for ladies. Karin will draw him close, and then weaken him with a drug in his drink. I will then attempt to gather information from him. Juugo, Suigetsu, be prepared to incapacitate him if need be."

They both nodded, while Karin looked sick. "Sasuke, do I really have to?" She whimpered. The look she received gave her the answer to her question.

_Konoha, a week Later_

Tayuya grumbled as she wheeled her way through the village in her wheelchair. She saw a lot of people give her small looks of pity. She gave them glares, as she wheeled into the park.

She was glad to be able to get out of the house. She had watched her brother and mom train, and felt a pang of jealousy. She had loved being a ninja. Sure, it may have been for a crazy power hungry freak with a fetish for snakes, but she still enjoyed the power that had been at her command. Now, she was reduced to wheeling around in a wheelchair and playing her flute.

She sighed a she rolled under a tree, and set the brakes. She slowly opened the flute case on her lap and removed her flute, setting the case aside.

Shino was making his way through the park, looking for insects. The Aburame were always on the lookout for new insects, which they would study, take DNA samples form, and see if they could alter their own Hives using the DNA samples taken from said insects.

He was looking at the trunk of a tree, when he heard the soft music of a flute playing nearby. He slowly looked up, as he felt his bugs respond to the music. They almost seemed lulled by it.

He tracked the music, only to stop as he found the source. He stood near a tree, listening to the soft melody Tayuya was playing.

Several others had stopped as well, listening to the music as Tayuya played, her eyes closed. Many were commenting about how good she was playing.

Shino actually felt his insects buzzing to the music. It was a low buzz, one indicating they were in a peaceful state. He also felt a strange peace come over him, as he slowly moved closer. Unfortunately, he stepped on a branch as he did so.

Tayuya's music stopped and her eyes shot open. She turned, her eyes narrowing as they landed on the Aburame. "Can I help you?" She snapped, placing her flute back in its case.

Shino bowed. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle or offend you. I was simply enjoying your music."

She growled softly, but her eyes softened. "Thanks." She muttered. "It's about the only thing I can do these days."

Sino approached and stood next to her. "I do not think we were properly introduced. I am Shino Aburame."

She sighed. "Tayuya...Tayuya Namikaze." She said, hesitating on adding the Namikaze. She was still getting used to it.

He nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded. "Yeah." She reached down and undid the brake, rolling her wheelchair back towards the path. One of her wheels got caught, and she cursed as she tried to get it moving.

Shino came up behind her. "May I render you some assistance?"

She glared at him. "I don't need any fucking help! Just because I'm crippled doesn't make me useless!" She struggled with the wheel.

Shino tilted his head, hiding it further in the shadows of his hood. "I didn't say you were useless. I merely offered my assistance. Since my presence is obviously offending you, I shall leave." He turned and started walking away.

Tayuya growled. "...fine. Yes I would like some help." She said. Shino turned back around and gently pushed the chair, causing the wheel to become free.

Tayuya sighed softy, as he pushed her onto the path. "...I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Shino simply nodded. "It's understandable. From what I've seen, you have a rather aggressive personality. Add in your anger and depression over your legs, and you have become somewhat volatile. You have no reason to apologize."

She sighed softly. "So what were you doing?" She asked. "I assume you were doing something other than listening to me?"

Shino nodded as he gently pushed Tayuya through the park. "Yes actually. I was looking for specimens of insects to try and enhance the abilities of my clan's hives. However, I was finding nothing of use, and your music presented a pleasant distraction."

Tayuya blushed lightly. "Thanks." She said. "It's just something I picked up in the orphanage I was dumped into."

Shino nodded and they continued in silence, occasionally talking about random subjects. Without realizing it, they had found their way back to the Namikaze Estate. Tayuya sighed as they stopped outside the gate. "Well...this was...interesting." She said.

Shino nodded. "Indeed. I hope you might permit me to visit you some time. I was rather intrigued about your music. It produced a rather...unique effect on my insects." He said.

She blinked. "Ummmm sure. I guess I wouldn't mind. I don't have a lot of people to hang out with."

He bowed. "You honor me Tayuya-san. Perhaps we could meet this weekend for lunch."

She nodded. "Okay. See you then Shino." She wheeled inside the gate, while Shino turned away. He was puzzled at the sudden impulse that had come up, causing him to ask to see her again. He shrugged it off as nothing, and walked off.

Inside, Naruto and Kushina were finishing a lunch with Hinata and Hiashi.

Hiashi was wiping his lips with a napkin in a somewhat dainty and pompous manner. It wasn't that he felt like doing it, as much as years of etiquette had turned it into an unconscious habit.

He glanced at Naruto. "So, Naruto-san. May I ask why you requested the presence of myself and my daughter here?" He asked, his voice warm. Naruto nodded.

"Of course Hiashi-san. Or rather then tell you, let me show you." As he made a signal with his hand, a clone entered, carrying the large blue stone from the basement. Hiashi looked at Kushina questioningly, while Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto had the stone set before Hinata. "This might take a while Hiashi-san. But trust me; the end is well worth it."

As it turned out, Naruto was only partially right. The stone began to squeak and rumble within a half hour. Everyone stopped and stared, while Onyxia watched from a nearby window.

The egg continued to rumble and squeak, before cracks began to appear. A small section began to pop up, as the squeaks increased.

Hiashi watched in absolute silence, his eyes wide. Hinata felt something growing in here. Fear, excitement, fulfillment, she didn't know.

Eventually, a reptile like snout poked though the newly made hole in the top of the egg. It opened, as a small squeak came from the creature in the egg.

The snout retracted, and there were a few more squeaks and trembles. Then the egg was broken apart, and a dark blue baby dragon rolled out, lying on the table.

Everyone stared, as the little dragon lay there, shaking and blinking. It slowly stood on shaky legs, before falling over with a squeak.

Onyxia rumbled softly as she watched the baby dragon. It slowly looked around at the others present, and squeaked as it got up on its legs. It looked at Hinata, and tilted its head. It slowly came over, and began to sniff her hand.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who smiled. "Don't worry." He said softly. "Though be careful when you touch it." He said softly.

Hinata slowly reached out. Her hand gently touched the tiny dragon's head. She suddenly screamed, falling back and gripping her hand.

Hiashi shot to his feet, only to be stopped by Naruto's raised hand. Hinata was panting, holding her hand against her chest. Naruto came over, and gently took her hand. On her palm, a white oval shape had begun to form. Naruto smiled.

"The _gedway ignasia (Shining Palm)_. So it is true." He said softly.

Hinata was panting. "What...what the hell was that?" She said. "And what is this?"

The little dragon hopped down, chirruping as it approached her. She blinked as it pawed at her. She gently reached down, and picked it up. The blue dragon snuggled against her chest.

Hiashi looked at Naruto. "I...I'm afraid I don't understand." He said.

Naruto looked at him. "Hiashi-san...that is one of two dragon eggs found by my sensei Eragon. The other hatched into Onyxia. This one...has hatched for Hinata."

Both Hinata and Hiashi froze, as Naruto nodded. "Yes. Hinata is now a dragon rider."

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Naruto smiled at her. "You're like me Hinata. You're a dragon rider. And that is your dragon."

Hinata looked at him, then at the dragon which blinked at her. It squeaked at her.

She slowly looked back up, and then her eyes rolled back into her head, as she slumped over. Naruto blinked, then chuckled. "It just wouldn't be Hinata if she didn't faint." He said, before turning to find Hiashi unconscious as well.

Kushina giggled, as Onyxia huffed in laughter. Naruto smirked.

"This should make things very interesting now." He said, taking a drink of sake.

* * *

**And chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've had...problems at** **home, and my motivation has dropped as well. **

**So as I said. Check out the stories of zentary, and check out Mafia-Maori-Spartan for his challenges. And if anyone knows a good English to Latin translator site, please let me know. **

**Please review. **


	18. The Choice and the Trap

**So Hinata is now a Dragon Rider! Which many of you had predicted.**

**For those of you who are worried about Hinata becoming as strong as Naruto quickly, don't be. Naruto got as strong as he did thanks to shadow clones, Kyuubi's chakra, and** **his incredibly high stamina. Hinata will take a long time to reach Naruto's level, especially since Naruto does not have the experience Eragon did in teaching. Plus Naruto is still learning and training too. Currently, I'd rank Naruto, in shinobi skills, to be a match for most of the kages, if not better. Add in his actual dragon rider abilities, and he's sannin at the least. Then again, if you add in the 12 words of death, Naruto can kill almost any enemy instantly.**

**But we will see an increase of skill as time goes by. So she won't remain the same, but she won't become Naruto's level instantly either.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **18**

**The Choice and the Trap**

Hinata sat in the study of the Namikaze Estate, distractedly stroking the back of the blue dragon that was snuggled in her lap. "S-So you're telling me...I'm like you?" She whispered.

The person she was talking to, Naruto, just nodded. "In a way, yes. You're a Dragon Rider now."

Hinata looked at her father, who was sitting there in a stupor. He finally shook it off. "Naruto-san...what does this entail?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well...that's where the problem lies. Hinata will get increased strength, speed, and reflexes as her bond with her dragon grows. She'll also gains access to magic, like me. However...there are some things that are not so good." He said.

At Hinata and Hiashi's questioning gaze, he elaborated. "The bonding with her dragon also gives her an extremely long life. As in...she'll continue aging to a degree, but she'll live for many more years than normal."

Hinata's eyes widened at this, while Naruto continued. "She is in no way immortal, but...most illnesses and disease won't affect her. Not only that, but...becoming a Dragon Rider also paints a target on her back, both for enemies and people seeking power. I fear that since Hinata is a Konoha shinobi, this could lead to her being used by some of the less then reputable members of Konoha to gain power."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly. "As clan head and her father, I would never let that happen." He said.

Naruto nodded. "I know that, Hiashi-san. But the Elders of your clan may not see your way. They could replace you, and sell Hinata's skills to the highest bidder. That is why...I want to ask Hinata to do some things."

He looked at Hinata. "Hinata...I know this is a lot to take in. But you were chosen by this dragon to be its rider. It is your destiny, should you choose it. If you want, I can train you to be a Dragon Rider. But I will have to ask two things of you."

Hinata bit her lip, looking at the dragon. "What...what are the two things?"

Naruto slowly stood. "One would be you moving into the Namikaze Estate, in order to protect you from those who would try to manipulate you for their gain. The other thing...I almost feel unreasonable in asking this. But...I have to ask that when we reach a certain point, you also retire as a Konoha shinobi."

Hinata looked up at him sharply. "What? I can't do that Naruto! I wouldn't be able to become the head of the Hyuuga clan if I did."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I know Hinata. Which is why I'm telling you these things now. I'm not asking for your decision. I'm just giving you the facts so you can go home and think about it." He said softly.

Hinata slowly nodded, and looked down. "Is it okay to leave...is it a him or a her?"

Naruto entered his mental link with Onyxia. _'Do you know what gender?'_

"_I'd say a male form the smell. A young male." _She said, somewhat excited. There would be only a few years difference between them. He could be a potential mate.

Naruto grinned as he felt her excitement. _'Easy there girl.'_ He looked back at Hinata. "Onyxia thinks he's a male."

She nodded. "So, do I take him with me, or leave him here?"She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Why don't you leave him here for now. But I would suggest you visit each day, until you make your decision. That way he can still bond with you."

Hinata nodded, as she gently handed the dragon to Naruto. The dragon blinked at her, as Hinata and Hiashi started to leave. Then he let out an almost mournful squeak as they left. Hinata actually stopped when she heard this, before turning and coming back. She gently brushed the dragon's head. "I'm sorry little one. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" She said softly.

The dragon blinked at her, and then reluctantly snuggled into Naruto's chest. Hinata looked at Naruto, her eyes actually holding some sadness to them, before she left.

Naruto sighed at the little dragon. "Don't worry. She'll be back tomorrow. And somehow...I feel like she'll accept my conditions." He said, as he went to get the dragon settled somewhere safe.

As he watched the dragon curl up on a pillow in the room he had set up for him, he sighed, thinking about the one person he still had to tell his secret too: Iruka. His old Academy teacher had been on a mission when he had called the others together to tell them. However, Tsunade had recently told him Iruka should be returning soon.

He smiled as he slipped into his hooded sleeveless robe and pants. He felt like a ramen run.

It would be a funny coincidence that the very man Naruto was thinking about was sitting at Ichiraku. Iruka Umino, one of the new rising jounin of Konoha, was partaking in a ritual he had begun after Naruto's death. He would visit Ichiraku at least three times a week, and remember all the times he had treated the blonde genin to ramen.

He sighed as he looked down, eating. Behind the counter, Ayame bit her lip and looked at her father, who shook his head. It was murder not to tell Iruka about Naruto being alive, but they were under an S-ranked law.

However, Ayame's distress disappeared as a hooded figure entered the stand. She smiled as she moved over to their new customer. "What can I get you?" She asked happily.

Naruto had stopped as he saw Iruka, but shook it off and sat down. "Yeah. I'd like one miso beef ramen." He said, as he shifted in his seat.

Iruka glanced at the figure, and stiffened slightly. "You're him, aren't you? The Demon Dragon Rider?"

Naruto nodded. "I am." He lowered his face mask, revealing a second one with an opening for his lips. He began drinking the water Ayame had given him. "And who are you?"

The scared man turned back to his food. "Iruka Umino, jounin."

Naruto turned his head. "I've heard of you. You were an Academy Instructor. Then about...what was it, four years ago? You became a jounin, right?"

As Iruka nodded, Naruto turned back to his food. "What made you change? From what I heard, you really loved being an Academy teacher."

Iruka sighed softly. "...I lost someone, who I thought of as a little brother...even a son. He was one of my students...someone I could relate to, as I was just like him when I was younger. When I heard he died...I couldn't take the pain. I retired from the Academy as soon as I could, went back to field duty, and became a jounin. Now every time I go on a mission, I fight hard to ensure that more young kids can grow older and fulfill their dreams."

Naruto smiled softly behind his mask. "This student...he wouldn't happen to be Naruto Namikaze, would he?" He asked.

Iruka glanced at him. "Yeah...he would be."

"You would be happy to learn then that he is quite alive." Naruto said, as he finished his food. In an instant, he was pinned against the wall kunai to his throat. Iruka was inches from Naruto's face, an enraged glare covering his own.

"Don't you dare joke about shit like that. Don't you dare!" Iruka growled.

Naruto just smiled under his mask. "Tell you what. Finish your food and meet me at Training Ground 12." He said, as he put money down and left.

It took him a few minutes to arrive. And only twenty seconds for Iruka to arrive after him. Naruto nodded. "That was...astonishingly quick."

Iruka growled. "You have thirty seconds before I begin taking you apart."

Naruto sighed as he pulled down his mask and hood. He looked up, showing his blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. "Is this proof enough?"

Iruka's eyes widened, before he growled. "You could just be in a Henge. Tell me or show me something only the real Naruto could possibly know or do."

Naruto blinked, before sighing. "Okay, how about this?" He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, replaced with a female version of himself wearing the same clothes, but with blond pig tails and the clothes stretching over her body. "Is this proof enough, Iruka-sensei?" He/she asked in a semi seductive voice.

Iruka's eyes widened, as a small nosebleed appeared. "Naruto." He whispered, before fainting.

Naruto poofed back to normal, and put his mask and hood back up. "Yep. That got him." He said, chuckling. "Though he seems to have built up a resistance to it."

He sighed as he sat down, while Kyuubi howled with laughter inside of him. "**I can't believe he fell for it! Amazing!**" She cackled.

Naruto chuckled as well. _'That was pretty good. I wonder how he grew a resistance though.'_

He blinked as he sensed someone coming. He gripped one of his two long knives, only to relax a bit when he saw who it was. "Anko-san." He greeted, only to have to dodge several kunai.

"What did you do to my Iruka-kun!" She shouted, launching snakes form her sleeve at him. He cursed as he jumped over them.

"I just told him something, that's all!" He shouted, as he rolled to one side, barely dodging a Tsunade-esque punch to where he had been standing.

Anko whirled, about to throw a handful of shuriken, when another hand stopped her. Iruka was sitting up, holding her hand. "Anko, its fine. He just told me something startling, that's all."

Anko blinked, and put away her weapons. "Okay." She said, acting like nothing happened. She suddenly plopped down on his lap and kissed him. "Missed you honey." She said.

Iruka smiled, only to blink at Naruto's surprised look. "You ended up with the crazy proctor lady?" He asked.

Anko blinked. "Wait...only one person called me that." She stared at him, then at Iruka. "Who is this? Other than the Demon Dragon Rider?"

Naruto and Iruka looked at each other, and Naruto slowly nodded. Iruka took a deep breath. "This is Naruto Namikaze. He's not quite as dead as we were all led to believe."

Anko blinked, and looked at Naruto, who nodded. She blinked, and shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't affect me." She said, as she went back to hugging Iruka.

Naruto blinks. "Well, she took that rather well." He watched the two of them. "So when did this happen?" He asked.

Iruka blushed, while Anko giggled. "Oh, it happened a while ago. Maybe a year or two after...well...after you disappeared." She said.

He nodded. "Okay...do I get to hear the story?"

Anko opened her mouth, only for Iruka's lips to claim hers. She gasped out, before her mind became mush and she closed her eyes.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and he stood there, watching as his older brother figure practically sucked Anko's tongue from her mouth. When they finished, Iruka pulled back while Anko lay in his arms. She had a huge grin, as her eyes were unfocused. She let out a dazed giggled.

Iruka looked to Naruto, who stared at him wide eyed. He blinked. "So...you...you're actually alive, aren't you?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Iruka grinned. "Wow...this is...this is...how?"

Naruto smiled. "Shall I explain now, or shall I wait till she's coherent?"

Anko shook herself from the daze. "I...what happened?" She asked.

Iruka looked at her. "Well hebi-hime, Naruto here was going to tell us how he's still alive. And perhaps why he's been gone all this time?" He said, looking back at Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay. Explanation number ten." He said, before explaining everything to them.

By the end, they both were blinking. "Incredible." Iruka said.

Anko was chuckling. "Damn gaki. Talk about a major upgrade." She said.

Naruto grinned. "So now you two know. I think that's about it for those who need to know." He said, as he stood up. The other two did as well. "So what now?"

Anko grinned. "DANGO!" She shouted, hugging Iruka's neck. "Pweeeaaassseee?" She asked Iruka, giving him the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Iruka sighed. "Ohhh...okay." He said, smiling. Anko cheered, and hugged his arm tightly.

As they started to walk off, she found Naruto winking at her, and slipping her a coupon for free dango for a month. She blinked, and then her eyes widened and she winked and nodded slightly. Naruto smirked, as they walked off.

_Northern Fire Country Two Days Later_

Jiraiya entered his publishers building, smiling. "Good morning all!" He said happily.

Bukku looked up from talking with his secretary. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama! Welcome, welcome. What brings you here today? A new book?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Afraid not, Bukku-san. Though I am writing one. I came over for any letters or documents for me." He asked.

Bukku nodded. "Of course. We have some fan mail, including one from your number one fan."

Jiraiya nodded as the secretary handed him a large pile of mail. He took it and immediately pulled out one particular letter. "Thank you. Like I said, I'm working on a new manuscript. Hopefully I'll have it in a few months."

Bukku bowed. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama. We eagerly look forward to it." He said.

Jiraiya hummed as he looked through the rest of the mail. He stopped, his 'pervert senses' tingling. Slowly he looked up, spotting a beautiful red head with long legs and D-cup breasts. She was wearing a skimpy blue dress with no straps and stopping at mid-thigh.

Jiraiya's eyes shot open as the woman stood there, checking herself in a compact mirror. She added some blush to her cheeks, closed the mirror, and adjusted her purse as she walked off. Jiraiya grinned as he followed.

She turned around a corner and gasped as her purse strap broke. The purse began to fall, only to be caught by Jiraiya. He smiled as he handed it to her. "Here you are ma'am." He said.

She smiled. "Oh thank you. I can't believe it, I just bought this." She said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Some really cheap stuff coming out these days."

She sighed. "Wait...aren't you ...Jiraiya? The author of the Icha Icha books?"

Jiraiya mentally winced, while he just smiled and nodded. "Why yes I am." He said.

She grinned. "They're amazing! I love those books! Can I get your autograph?" She asked, pulling an orange book form her purse. She smiled.

Jiraiya blinked. "Ummm...sure. Who to?" He asked.

"My name's Karin. Can I perhaps interest you in a drink?" She asked.

Jiraiya nodded as he signed. "That would be fine."

She smiled as she took her book back and led him to the nearest bar. "You know, I also read your first story, _The Gutsy Ninja_. It was pretty good."

Jiraiya smiled. "You liked that, huh? I'm glad. Not a lot of people did." He looked off to the side for a moment.

In that moment, Karin slid some type of powder into the sake that had just arrived. She poured them both a glass, and handed one to him. "So...do you think I might help inspire you for your next Icha Icha book?" She asked, smiling a bit seductively.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he babbled. He took a drink from his sake to calm himself, and blinked. "This taste's a little-." He fell flat on the bar.

Karin let out a relieved sigh as three other figures appeared and grabbed the sleeping Sannin. The four of them disappeared, and the genjutsu lifted on the bar patrons.

_Konoha, the next Day_

Hinata was sitting in her room, her eyes unfocused as she looked towards a wall. In her mind, she was going over her choices.

'_What do I do? Can I really give up all this? Being a shinobi of Konoha, being the heiress of the clan? This is insane. And yet...how can I just ignore this_? _That dragon chose me. Out of all the people in this world, he chose me. How can I just ignore that?'_

She sighed, only to look up as there was a knock on the door. She immediately stood. "Come in."

The door slid open, and Hiashi stepped in. "Hinata." He said, as he slowly sat down on the bed near her.

"Tou-san." She said softly, as she turned to him. He smiled softly at her.

"You're still unsure about this, aren't you?" He asked. When she nodded, he gently pulled her close. "It is a big decision, Hinata. A very big decision."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, tou-san. It...how can I choose? I have a duty to Konoha and the Hyuuga. But I can't just ignore this. Please, what should I do?"

Hiashi gently stroked her back. "I can't tell you what to do Hinata. Only you can make this decision. All I can say is this. You have to follow your heart and instincts. They will never be false to you."

Hinata looked at him, before cracking a smile. "That is so cheesy and clichéd." She said.

Hiashi gave her a half smile. "I know."

The two of them just laughed, before Hiashi calmed down. "Hinata...no matter what choice you make, I'll stand by it. You are my daughter. I failed you in the past. Not anymore."

Hinata smiled softly at him. "Thanks tou-san." She kissed his cheek. "I just...things have been too crazy lately." She said. "First the Dragon Rider shows up, who later turns out to be a very much alive Naruto. I've just had so many changes; I'm not sure what's up and down anymore."

Hiashi chuckled. "I know what you mean. We've all had that happen to us of late."

Hinata sighed. "Thanks dad. I need to think about this still."

Her father stood. "Take your time." he said, kissing her forehead. He left her room quietly, leaving her to fall back onto her bed in frustration. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping to let sleep calm her mind.

_Northern Fire Country_

Jiraiya groaned as he slowly came to. "Someone call off the man with the giant mallet." He muttered, as he tried to rub his head, only to find his arms tied to a chair. As were his legs and chest.

He slowly looked up, finding himself in a dark room. There was almost no illumination, except for some dim torches along the walls.

He took a deep breath, and tried to utilize one of the basic escape jutsu, only to find his chakra was completely out of whack. He blinked, and tried again and again, but each time he failed. He finally sighed and tried moving one of his arms, releasing the hidden kunai up his sleeves. He blinked when he felt them missing from his sleeves.

Finally, he just went with the old 'try to wiggle loose' method. He began working his arms and wrists, only to stop as a door in the shadows open. He couldn't quite make out who was entering, but he did see two shadows enter.

Jiraiya remained still as one figure spoke in a masculine voice. "Jiraiya of the Sannin. One of the Konoha's most prestigious ninjas. Why would you accept information from one of its biggest traitors?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The figure growled softly. "You don't ask questions. I do. Now where is Itachi Uchiha?"

Jiraiya blinked. "I don't know."

The figure growled more. "Liar! You are receiving information from him. I want to know where he is. Now tell me!"

Jiraiya blinked, and then nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha. It's you, isn't it?"

The figure stiffened, before stepping out of the shadows. "Tell me what I want to know." Sasuke said.

Jiraiya chuckled, and Sasuke glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Jiraiya smirked. "You are. You, the great last loyal Uchiha of Konoha. And now you're one of the top four traitors of Konoha, behind Danzo, Orochimaru, and Itachi. You're no better than any of them were."

Sasuke growled. "Don't you dare compare me to my brother!" He shouted, slugging the Sannin, only for him to poof into smoke.

Almost immediately, Sasuke turned to the other figure, Karin. "It was a clone! He tricked us!"

Karin had closed her eyes, only for them to shoot open. "He's coming!"

The wall nearby blew open, and an armored toad came in, its tongue shooting out and slamming into Karin, pinning her against the wall in a pool of mucus. Jiraiya came in afterwards, dragging a bound Suigetsu and Juugo. "A little late." He said as he dropped them.

Sasuke growled, his eyes blazing into their Sharingan form. Jiraiya sighed. "Sasuke, I have surrounded this entire building with the esophagus of the fire breathing toad of the Myoboku Mountain Rock Inn. In ten minutes, the digestive juices will have eaten through the walls, and begin digesting you. Now if you can defeat me before that happens, the summon will be cancelled. But if I don't die before then, you'll die. Or you can surrender, and return to Konoha to stand trial for abandoning the village, joining an enemy of Konoha, failing to aiding Konoha shinobi in danger, and attacking a fellow shinobi with intent to kill."

Sasuke stood there, glaring at Jiraiya. He weighed his options carefully. He highly doubted he could take Jiraiya on, and escape in time. Jiraiya was one of the Sannin, and while he may not know kinjutsu like Orochimaru, he was incredible in both sealing and ninjutsu. Even with his Sharingan, this would be fighting a one sided battle. He had taken Orochimaru out with sheer dumb luck and surprise. Jiraiya not only was ready for him, but had surprise on his side.

Sasuke took a deep breath. As much as it pained him to do so, he had no choice. He couldn't defeat Jiraiya. Slowly he undid his weapons, and dropped them to one side. He raised his hands, as the Sharingan disappeared.

Jiraiya nodded. "Smart move." He said coldly, as he bound Sasuke's wrists and legs, before applying a chakra dampening seal. He did the same to Karin, and then released her from the mucus.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, as Jiraiya moved the other three bound figures next to him. The Toad Sannin looked at Sasuke with contempt. "You know, I almost wish you hadn't surrendered. I would have loved to have killed you. If it wasn't for you leaving Konoha, Naruto might still be alive."

Sasuke just remained silent, and Jiraiya angrily chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. As Sasuke slumped to the floor, he felt something deep in his heart that he didn't remember feeling before...remorse. Then his world went dark.

_Konoha, Namikaze Estate_

Naruto sat in his father's study, looking over the scrolls Tsunade had provided him with. He nodded, as he finished taking notes. "I think that's it...I really think I've got it." He grinned as he stood up.

He quickly headed for the backyard, where there was a garden. He smiled as he stopped at the backdoor.

Tayuya was sitting in her wheelchair, playing her flute. Nearby, Shino was looking for insects. But if you were close enough, you could hear a content buzzing coming from his body.

Naruto smiled as he watched them. It had been three days since the two of them had met. And already they had formed a bond. Mostly because most people didn't socialize with the Aburame clan, and Tayuya was a bit of an unknown, causing people to be cautious around her. So they found a sort of kindred spirit with each other.

Tayuya finished, and put her flute down. "Find anything yet?" She asked.

Shino slowly stood with a container containing a couple of small insects. "Yes actually. I have found a pair of beetles with rather dense looking carapace. Hopefully they'll be able to upgrade our own insects." He said, as he joined her.

She looked at the insects. "Nice." She said, as she looked up at the sky. "It's really peaceful here." She said. "I didn't get much peace in Oto. In fact, I haven't gotten much peace like this at all in my life so far."

Shino nodded. "You might enjoy a visit to my family's compound. Most of the clan communicates more with their insects then to each other. Or use their insects to communicate with each other."

Tayuya gave him a small smile. "I'd like that." She said softly.

Shino moved his face, hiding the light blush. Tayuya blinked, before looking away. "But don't think that's asking for date or anything! I was just saying!"

Neither of them had noticed the flash of a camera nearby. Naruto did though, and grinned.

Shino blinked, and Naruto took that as his cue to save the bug user. He came over to them. "Shino-san, ane-chan." He said, smiling at them.

Shino nodded to him. "Naruto-san. Perhaps I should get going. I need to get these specimens to my clan. I'll see you later, Tayuya-san." He said, bowing, before leaving the compound.

Tayuya watched him leave, and sighed. "Damnit. I screwed up, didn't I?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry. It's nothing that bad."

Tayuya looked at him. "So what's up? I assumed you wanted to talk to one of us."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you...that I've been looking into your wounds and...I think I can heal you."

Tayuya blinked. Then she blinked again. Then she blinked a third time, before taking a deep breath. "...what?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I think I can. I've been studying the damage to your spine and legs, and I think I can heal them using my magic."

Tayuya sat there, before her face became neutral. She looked at him. "How can you do it, when Tsunade can't? She's the best medic in the world."

Naruto blinked. "Because I have power she doesn't have. Now like I said, I think I can do it. And even if I can't there won't be any harm done."

Tayuya bit her lip. "I...I just don't want to get my hope up. I've had it crushed too many times before."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure it works."

Tayuya nodded. "Right...well...I...I'll think about it." She said, before wheeling away. Naruto watched her, before Kushina joined him.

She smiled as she held out her camera. "Got a nice picture."

Naruto chuckled. "Blackmail?"

"Oh yeah." She said, as she headed off to get it developed.

Naruto sighed, as he entered the Estate, only to blink as he heard the door seal chime for the front gate. He hurried over, hiding his face with his face mask. He opened the gate, only to blink as he saw Hinata.

Hinata blinked as she looked at him. "Rider-san." She said, while they were in public.

Naruto nodded. "Hyuuga-san. Won't you come in?" He asked.

She did, and Naruto locked the gate. He smiled at her as they entered the Estate. Almost immediately, the little blue dragon stumbled into the room, and squeaked at Hinata. She came over and picked him up, smiling. "Did you miss me?" She asked. The dragon squeaked and nodded.

Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall. "So, what brings you here?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him. "...I've made my choice." She said.

* * *

**End! Hah! I'm supremely evil, aren't I? I left you with a cliffhanger! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**So, sorry again about slow updates. Christmas season really hit hard. Had to help get the house decorated.**

**Now, please enjoy the first of two omakes inspired by VFSNAKE! Go man! Whoo!**

**There is a Bio at the end for Naruto Namikaze.**

_Omake: The meeting of lovers_

Naruto grinned as he sat down in the dango shop. Anko was busy stuffing herself with dango. Iruka had left earlier to rest from the mission he had returned from. So now, Naruto was planning to get the info he wanted from her.

"Okay Anko-san. How did you and Iruka-kun meet?" Naruto asked.

Anko grinned. "Well. It took place about a year and a half after you...well died."

_**Flashback**_

_Anko sighed happily as she sank into the water of the female side of the hot springs. She felt the heated water loosen her muscles, and all the tensions, both in her spirit and her body, leave._

_She remained there for several moments, before she heard some commotion outside the wall. She lifted her head, looking at it._

_Before she could react, a figure slammed through the wall, and into the water near her. She stood, wrapping a towel around her, as the figure struggled to their feet._

_Iruka groaned as he shook water from his face. 'What the hell was I thinking?'_

_He had been walking by the Hot Springs after his latest mission, when he had heard giggling nearby. He had slowly headed towards it, only to stop at what he found. A jounin of Konoha had been crouched near the wall, peeping through the wall as his hand moved down to his pants._

_This had led to Iruka attacking said jounin, and the fight that had put him through the wall and into the Hot Springs._

_As he finished shaking his head, he looked up only to gasp. Before him was a radiant vision of beauty. Iruka began to blush, only for that blush to turn to terror as he realized who that radiant beauty was, and that she was only wearing a towel. He immediately turned away. "Sorry! Sorry! Didn't meant to drop in here like this!" He shouted, his back to her._

_Anko blinked, as she had been ready for him to have some nosebleed that led to him being unconscious, and then her torturing and pounding him._ _She slowly sauntered over. "What's the matter? Don't you think I look hot?"_

_Iruka blushed at hearing this. "W-Well... I...ummm...I..." He blushed even more as two arms wrapped around his chest. _

"_Now why don't you tell me what you're doing in here? Are you a naughty pervert?" She asked seductively into his ear. Yet under it was a dangerous tone._

_Iruka gasped and shook his head. "N-No! I was attacking some guy who was peeping!_ _He threw me through the wall."_

_Anko blinked. "Ohhh, were you defending my honor?" She asked him, her hands moving down._

_Iruka blushed even more. "I...I didn't know you were here. I was just dealing with the pervert. Now that he's gone, I guess I'll get going."_

_Iruka tried to leave at that point, only to be stopped by the pair of arms holding him. Then he felt her breath on his neck. "Where do you think you're going? You've seen me in nothing but a towel. And you defended my honor. I need to reward you."_

_Iruka let out a gasp as he was dragged into the deep end of the Hot Spring. There was a yelp, then his pants flying past the hole in the wall. Anko giggled as he whimpered._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto blinked. "You two did it right there in the Hot Springs?"

Anko nodded. "Oh yeah. We did it there, then I took him back to my apartment and we had more fun there. Then...he surprised me when he actually asked me on a date. And we've been going out ever since."

Naruto nodded. "Wow. Didn't know Iruka onee-san was like that."

She grinned. "Oh you have no idea. You should have been there when he finally had the courage to take over in the sack. I tell you, he really had me screaming that night." She said, giggling.

Naruto sat there, looking green. "Right. I know too much now." He said, as he got up. "Just treat him right."

Anko giggled. "Oh I will. Trust me. I'm not letting that stud get away. Espeically his big, long, thick-."

Naruto screamed as he ran, leaving Anko laughing on the ground.

**Okay. There's the omake. Hope you all liked it.**

**Here is something I promised a few chapters ago. A bio on Naruto in this story. It's styled how I think Bingo Books go.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: 18**

**Iwa ranking: SS-ranking. Flee on sight**

**Kumo: SS-ranking. Flee on sight**

**Konoha: SS-ranking. Do not provoke**

**Kiri: S-ranking. Extreme caution. Avoid if possible**

**Suna: S-ranking. Extreme caution. Avoid if possible**

**Overall ranking: SS-ranking. **

**Alias: Oni, Demon Dragon Rider**

**Kenjutsu: S-ranked**

**Taijutsu: S-ranked**

**Ninjutsu: S-ranked**

**Genjutsu: B-ranked**

**Fuinjutsu: A-ranked**

**Known abilities: Utilizes the Yondaime Hokage's Rasengan, as well as Shadow Clone Jutsu. Also utilizes some form of unknown energy, allowing him to manipulate people and elements, as well as other things.**

**Accomplishments: Single handedly defeated the Iwa fortress of Ru-Take. Single handedly destroyed Kumo's defenses and removed them from the Fourth Shinobi War. Killed Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan. Killed Root leader Danzo.**

**Special things of note: Has been seen in the company of a large black dragon, as well as a red haired woman, believed to be Kushina Uzumaki. **


	19. The Traitor's Return

**And here is the first DDR chapter of the new year!** **Welcome to 2011, my loyal and faithful fans!**

**For those of you who haven't been onto my profile, or read my Harry Potter fanfic, I'll let you know now. During December, my mom suffered a stroke, and passed away. **

**I will continue to write, but my writing may slow down. However, I'll do my best to keep going and not let my fanfics die away.**

**Anyways, here we go! Hinata's choice is revealed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**The Traitor's Return**

Tsunade sighed as she finished another piece of paperwork, and set it aside. Even with a war going on, she had to deal with paperwork. How she hated it.

She was reaching for the next piece, when Shizune poked her head in. "Hokage-sama, Oni and Hinata-san request a meeting with you."

Tsunade blinked, and nodded. "Let them in." She said, setting the paperwork aside.

The two of them entered, and took seats in front of her desk. She sighed as she leaned back. "So...what's up?" She asked, having signaled for her ANBU to leave them alone.

Naruto, dressed in his hooded robe, nodded to Hinata. She took a deep breath. "I ummm...I need to talk to you, Hokage-sama...about my...my resignation." She said.

Tsunade looked at her, then Naruto, then at Hinata who was looking down. "You do realize we're in the middle of a war, yes? And that you're one of my best jounin?" She asked.

Hinata nodded. "I know, Hokage-sama. And I would never ask this any other time. Except that...well..." She looked to Naruto, then back to Tsunade. "I am a Dragon Rider now." She said simply.

Tsunade blinked, and looked at Naruto, who nodded. "The other egg I brought with me. It hatched for Hinata." He said.

The blonde Hokage sat back. "I see...so you feel that your duties to this dragon supersede those you have to Konoha?" She asked, a bit testily.

Hinata shook her head. "It's not that Hokage-sama, it's...out of all the people in this world, this dragon chose me. How could I ignore that? And it's not like I'll be abandoning Konoha. I'll still be aiding the village alongside Naruto." She said.

Tsunade sighed. "Why can't you be both? Why do you have to resign from Konoha?" She asked.

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "For the same reason I can't rejoin Konoha, Tsunade baa-chan. The power we wield and can wield is too much to be given to any one village. It would destroy the balance of power in the Elemental Nations. That is the reason I allied with Konoha. To protect the balance."

Tsunade sighed. "I understand and even agree with you Naruto. But as Hokage, I must look to the safety and future of Konoha. I can't let Hinata go without a reason that equals or outweighs the loss of her." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I understand Tsunade. I really do. But let me ask you this. Does the idea of having a second Dragon Rider to aid Konoha not outweigh the loss of a jounin?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "It does, but-."

Naruto smiled. "Then there is your loophole, Tsunade. Remember the laws your grandfather set down for Konoha during the First Shinobi War? 'If at such time the resignation of a shinobi aids Konoha during a time of war or crisis, said shinobi will be allowed to resign'. Your grandfather set down that law during the First Shinobi war, to allow shinobi of Konoha to train with clans that were not yet a part of Konoha, but were allied with the village. You could enact such a law here, if I took Hinata as my apprentice. This would benefit Konoha. Yes it would take some time as we let her dragon grow older and I teach her, but in the end she'd be even more powerful than before."

Tsunade sat there, and looked at Hinata. Then she looked at Naruto. "Fine. But in exchange, I'd like for your mom to come here and talk about becoming active duty for Konoha, at least for a while." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll talk to her about." He said. Tsunade pulled out a piece of paperwork and handed it to Hinata. Hinata took it, and began reading it over. She looked back up, and nodded. Slowly she filled it out, and then signed her name.

Tsunade took it. "Very well. As you are being honorably discharged from Konoha's service, you may keep your head band. Plus, as the resignation paper stipulates, I can also call you back into active service if the need is great."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She said, bowing. Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to prove this will be worth it." The blonde Hokage said. "Now go on. I've got a lot of work to do." She turned back to the piles of paperwork.

Naruto and Hinata bowed and left. As soon as they were out of the Hokage's Tower, Hinata grabbed Naruto and they shushined outside the wall of the Namikaze Estate, where Naruto let them in.

Inside the Namikaze Estate, Naruto led her to the library and began pulling down some books. "Okay. First off, let's talk about some things. You'll need to move in first, to keep the Hyuuga Elders from getting to you. Afterwards we can really begin your training."

Hinata nodded as Naruto began setting the books he had pulled out on the desk. "Okay. One of the things we'll be doing first off is you learning how to speak and write this: The Ancient Language." He held up an opened scroll with the Ancient Language on it. "This is the language of the First Born, used to control magic. Which is something you can use as a Dragon Rider. You've seen me do it."

"You'll also begin physical training. And...I'm afraid you'll have to learn how to use a new weapon." He said.

Hinata blinked at this. "Why?" She asked.

Naruto stood and came over. "Your Hook Swords are impressive Hinata. However they are not effective when fighting from the back of a dragon. Their strength lies in the agility and mobility of the wielder, which you can't use from dragon back."

Hinata sighed softly and nodded. Naruto smiled and continued. "Okay. I'll also put you through exercises that will seem stupid and pointless. Trust me when I say they're very necessary. I'll also begin training you on how to care for your dragon."

Hinata nodded, as Naruto stood. "Other than that, I can't teach you much until your dragon is old enough, and you reach a certain point in your training. For now, you should get your stuff and move in, while I go talk to my mom."

Hinata smiled and bowed. "Okay Naruto-sensei." She said, grinning mischievously as she left. Naruto shook his head and headed off to find his mom.

Kushina was sipping tea in the kitchen, when Naruto entered. "Hey mom. Need to talk to you for a second." He said as he sat down.

Kushina smiled. "What is it kiddo?" She asked, setting her tea cup down.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Tsunade wants to talk to you about rejoining Konoha's active military, while Hinata learns how to be a Dragon Rider." He said.

Kushina became serious. "I see." She said softly. "Well I guess I should talk to her about it. See if it's full or part time."

Naruto tilted his head back. "Sorry about this." He said.

Kushina ruffled his hair. "Don't be. If it means Hinata gets the training she needs and wants, then it's worth it." She said. "Besides, I owe Iwa some pay back." She said, grinning.

Naruto nodded. "Okay mom. Don't worry. I'll have Tayuya on her feet and ready to take care of herself in no time." He said.

Kushina smiled, and hugged him. Then she stood. "I'll be back later. Take care." With that, she headed to go talk to Tsunade.

Naruto sat there, as Onyxia's eye appeared near a window. "_Hinata will be joining us?_" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep." He told her, smiling. Onyxia mentally grinned.

"_Good. Her dragon has been eager to be with her._" Onyxia lifted her head and headed off to do whatever it was dragons did when they weren't busy.

Naruto smiled, and leaned back. "And now, we see where the cards fall." He said.

_The Next Day, Konoha Hospital_

Tayuya lay on an operating bed, sedated, as Naruto and Tsunade stood over her. Both were dressed for operating. Something Naruto said wasn't necessary, but Tsunade demanded. So Naruto shrugged and accepted it.

"Okay. This procedure will take time, and several operations. I will be healing her spine this operation, which will allow her to walk and run and such once she's had extensive physical rehabilitation and built the muscles in her legs up again. However, the chakra pathways to her legs were damaged as well. And while they healed, they also shrank, till only a tiny trickle of chakra was able to get through. So what we'll have to do is slowly open them bit by bit. We can't just force them open, or the flow of chakra through them will shatter them. So next operation we'll open them slightly, give the pathways time to adjust to the flow of chakra, then open them even more, till they're back to a size that allows for normal chakra flow." Naruto explained, as Tayuya was laid on her stomach, allowing better access to her spine.

Tsunade came over. "Okay, I see what you mean. But how will you heal her spine. After it was damaged, it grew back in the deformed shape. In order to fix it, won't you have to break it again?"

Naruto nodded. "Slightly, yes. That's where you come in. I need you to keep her nervous system going Tsunade. No matter what, it has to keep going, or else we'll fail. Understand?" He said, looking at her.

At Tsunade's affirmative nod, Naruto took a deep breath. "Then let's do this." He walked over to the table.

Tsunade moved further up to keep the electrical impulses flowing through Tayuya's body, while Naruto took a deep breath. "Forgive me, nee-chan." Naruto whispered.

He held a hand near her spine, and whispered in the Ancient language. There was a snap, and Tayuya's monitor began spiking as the red haired girls upper torso shifted.

Naruto bit his lower lip, and began using his magic to manipulate her spine. Slowly, it moved back into a proper alignment. Naruto held his hands at the break, and slowly began to stitch the spine together with his magic. The process was slow, as he made sure the nerves connected back together correctly, and the spine was straight.

Meanwhile, Tsunade continued to work above, making sure the electrical impulses kept going, keeping Tayuya's brain, heart, and organs going.

It would be a half hour later, when Naruto finally pulled away, panting. "...done." He whispered, as he looked to Tsunade. "Now it's your turn."

Tsunade quickly set to work, using a healing jutsu to get the nerves firing again. There was a brief pause, and then she pulled back. "It's working." She said. "The nerves all along Tayuya's spine and legs are activating again. They'll need to be monitored to make sure they don't relapse."

Naruto nodded as he drank some water. "Good. Now we'll just have to wait and see." He said, looking at his older sister. "I can see why this operation would be beyond even you. Without magic, it takes two people of your skill to mend the spine, and keep the nerve impulses going. And no one is even near your skills yet."

She snorted. "Except you." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Trust me. I'm not. My magic simply by passes certain obstacles that stand in the medic's way. As an actual medic, I'd say I'm...maybe at Sakura's level. Probably quite a bit lower."

Tsunade snorted again. "So I just was outclassed by someone not even as skilled as my younger apprentice." She said.

Naruto merely chuckled. "Stop looking at the negative. Think of it this way. You have a one man medical corp at your disposal, if need be."

Tsunade blinked, and grinned. "Shadow Clones. Forgot about them."

Naruto smirked. "Yep." He went and checked on Tayuya's stats. "Everything appears normal. We might want to keep her on pain killers though. Her back will be hurting like a bitch."

Tsunade nodded. "You should go rest. My staff here can take care of this."

Naruto nodded, and stood, only to tense as the door was hurriedly opened and Shizune entered. "Tsunade-sama, we just received word. Iwa's forces have begun their movements along our border. They're heading for Suna."

Tsunade looked to Naruto who nodded. "I understand. I'll head out immediately." He said, as he rushed out. Tsunade nodded to Shizune.

"Get every available ninja we have to get out there and prepare to harass the enemy." She said. "We'll make sure when they reach Suna's borders, they'll be too weak to do anything." She said.

_Wind Country's northern border_

With the concentration of Suna's elite forces moved to the northeastern border with Fire Country, the northern border with Earth Country was left to medium level shinobi. They had to keep a show of force there, to keep Iwa off balance.

This allowed the pair of cloaked figures to slip through completely undetected. Of course, it helped that both were S-ranked missing nins. And both were Akatsuki. But what really helped was that the hunched over figure was Sasori, the ex Puppet Master of Suna.

The other one, Deidara of Iwa, sighed as he adjusted his straw hat over his blonde hair. "Sasori-senpai, this is so boring. Why can't we just fly there?" He asked.

Sasori sighed. "Because we would be too noticeable if we flew. With a war going on, the ninjas are a lot more attentive than they normally would be. Meaning that they would be on the lookout for anything entering their borders." He sighed. "Besides, you know I have no stomach for flying." He said simply.

Deidara groaned. "Fine, fine. But can we hurry up, now that we're in the borders?"

Sasori thought for a moment. "I suppose we could. After all, I hate waiting." With that, the two ninja began to speed off. Only for Deidara to step on a cactus. The blonde Iwa ninja screamed in pain, hopping up and down on his uninjured foot as he yanked needles from his injured one. He glared at the cactus, and suddenly stuck a hand under his cloak. When it came out, he had a white cricket that was made from clay. He channeled chakra into it, and sent it at the cactus.

The cactus exploded in a fiery explosion and Deidara grinned. "Now that is art!" He shouted, only to get smacked by a large metal tail coming from Sasori.

"Idiot. Now we really have to run." He said, as they booked it out of there, Deidara limping the whole way.

_Two days later, Fire Country's western border_

The border Fire Country shared with Kusa was heavily defended by Konoha shinobi since it was one of their allies, and they wanted to be able to move quickly to aid what resistance the Kusa shinobi could put up against their Iwa invaders. However, the border with Ame was less guarded, as it was a neutral country. Which is why Iwa had chosen to storm through Ame to pierce the weakened western flank of Konoha's defensive line. Ame was too weak to stop them, or so they thought.

Now, close to three thousand of Iwa's most skilled raiders and shinobi were poised to streak into Konoha's borders, before swinging south and west, to blast through River Country and into Suna.

In charge of the whole operation was Kurotsuchi, the grandniece of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. The raven haired girl watched the border with her maroon colored eyes, before glancing at the ninjas closest to her. "Remember. Keep everyone going hard and fast. We won't have long before Konoha or Suna figures something is up, so we need to get as close to Suna as we can before we run into any resistance."

Her shinobi commanders nodded, and dispersed to their various commands. She scanned the border again, and then raised one hand, and signaled. The first groups of shinobi rushed past her, heading straight for the border.

On the other side, several figures watched silently. These figures were Konoha shinobi, but were not part of the regular shinobi forces. They were a specially trained group who served as skirmishers and marksmen, meant to harass enemies for a distance with weapons, then retreat.

Leading the group was Tenten. While she was only a chuunin, there was no one in Konoha more accurate, so she was the leader. She watched the Iwa shinobi draw closer and closer. "Get ready." She whispered.

Behind them, other shinobi laid out trap tags. Most were explosive notes set to go off when trip wires or motion tags attached to them were tripped. Others though were different. They were a variation of the storage seal, that was set to expel whatever was stored in them when they were triggered by motion and chakra sensing tags. Jiraiya and Minato had begun creating them during the Third Shinobi War, and Konoha had continued to mass produce them, keeping copies of the original and using a special document replicating technique to create more.

As the last tags were set, Tenten turned to her skirmishers. Most were armed with small crossbows, as well as kunai, shuriken, senbon, and explosive tags. She turned back, waited then dropped her hand.

With that command, several 'thwacks' were heard as the crossbows fired, followed by screams and thuds. Several of the front runners of the Iwa force fell, crossbow bolts sticking out of legs, arms, torsos, or head. The ones behind them tripped over their dead or wounded comrades, and the front platoon of Iwa shinobi was slowed to a halt in surprise. As they did, a barrage of kunai with explosive tags rained down. The tags exploded, sending Iwa shinobi, or their body parts, flying into the air with smoke, blood, and earth.

Kurotsuchi rushed up to the remains of the first platoon, and found the highest ranking shinobi still live. "Report!"

The chuunin pointed to the woods ahead. "Ambush. I don't know how many, but it can't be more than twenty. They're-!" He was cut off by the kunai that implanted in his head, and a second that almost hit the Iwa jounin.

The Konoha shinobi fell back, watching out for their own traps. Tenten nodded. "Fall back by pairs and arm your traps as you go. Move it!"

With their comrades providing additional fire cover, the skirmishers began falling back in pairs, then providing cover fire for the next pair. The Iwa shinobi were unable to fully distinguish their targets, so they began firing blindly into the woods. Most of their weapons missed, but one did pierce the shoulder of a kunoichi chuunin, who bit back a scream, yanked the kunai out, and threw it right back, nailing an Iwa shinobi in the throat. Tenten nodded in approval, as they continued to fall back.

The Iwa shinobi surged ahead, as the fire upon them lessened. The first ranks jumped up into the branches of the tress, and more followed on the ground. As soon as they were twenty feet into the trees, new trials began.

An Iwa jounin led three chuunin on the left flank of the advance group. As his men hopped from branch to branch, he saw a poof of smoke ahead. His instincts told him to drop, and he did so. The three chuunin were not as fortunate, as their bodies became riddled with kunai. They fell to the ground, leaving the jounin to stand and curse.

On the far right flank, a chuunin on the ground never noticed the trip wire he tripped on, till it was too late. He fell down, right as the two tags attached to the trip wire were activated. Instead of blowing up, they released two streams of flames that had been stored into the seal.

The Iwa chuunin was roasted alive, screaming in agony. At the same time, the foliage caught on fire, drawing some shinobi over. What none of them noticed was that the flames had also set off an explosive tag placed near where the flames met. As the investigating shinobi landed, the tag exploded, killing three of them and wounding seven.

By the time Kurotsuchi and the main body arrived in the forest, the advance guard of fifty shinobi had been reduced to eighteen. Kurotsuchi cursed as the ranking member reported. "Those Konoha bastards have rigged traps in our path. We can't advance quickly without losing men."

She rubbed her eyes. "Alright. Get whatever trap experts we have up front. I want them protected at all times." She said. The shinobi with her nodded and dispersed to carry out her orders.

Way to the south and further east, the field Headquarters for the Konoha forces sent to harass the Iwa invaders was bustling with activity. Tents were still being set up, as well as defenses.

In the center of all this, the black dragon Onyxia landed. In full armor, Oni hopped up, and proceeded straight to the command tent, where Shikaku Nara stood looking down at a map. Oni saluted as he entered. "**Oni and Onyxia reporting for orders.**" He said.

Shikaku nodded. "Good to have you here. Currently, I've got no orders for you, so you can relax. Most likely, other than occasionally harassing the enemy from the sky, I won't have much for you to do."

Oni nodded. "**Right. I'll get myself and Onyxia squared away then.**" He saluted and strolled out of the tent, back to his dragon. The two headed to an unoccupied part of the camp, where Naruto began setting up his tent. Onyxia curled up on the ground nearby, watching as he did so.

Naruto sighed as he slipped into the tent, and shut the flaps, before pulling his helmet off. He laid back, opening his mental communication with Kyuubi and Onyxia. _'So Iwa finally did it. Took them long enough._'

"_Indeed. I was becoming quite bored, waiting for this invasion to happen._" Onyxia said, rumbling next to his tent.

Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi giggled like a school girl. "**Oh I can't wait for all the blood and carnage. Promise me we'll get right in the middle of all that. Please?**"

Naruto blinked. '_You do remember we're supposed to capture whoever we can to bargain for our own prisoners in Iwa?_'

Kyuubi groaned. "**Oh c'mon! I'm stuck in here serving you. Least you could do is kill some more like you've done in the past.**"

Onyxia made a rumbling laugh sound, as Naruto sighed. _'Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do_.' He said, as he rolled over to rest for a bit. Unaware of what was happening at the gates of Konoha.

_Konoha's north gate_

Jiraiya quickly rushed into Konoha, checking the scroll at his side to make sure it was still there. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure nothing was following him. Then he created a clone that rushed to the Tower, while he headed to the ANBU headquarters.

Once there, he rushed inside. "I need to see Ibiki Morino, quickly!" He said the receptionist/guard at the front desk. The woman nodded and quickly made the call.

Within moments, the head of Konoha's ANBU and Interrogation appeared. "Jiraiya-sama, what do you need of me?" He asked.

Jiraiya held up the scroll. "I need four cells for four high risk prisoners. And I need them now."

Ibiki nodded and led Jiraiya to the lowest levels of the building, where high risk prisoners were kept until they were transferred elsewhere or released. Several ANBU quickly followed, as Ibiki indicated the four cells.

Jiraiya moved into one of them, unrolling the scroll. Within moments, he had unsealed a bound and gagged figure, and quickly secured them in the room before exiting it.

As he disappeared into the next room, Tsunade appeared, walking towards them. "Jiraiya, this better be important. Iwa's made its move against us."

Jiraiya had secured the last prisoner and nodded. "Oh it is. Trust me." He said, indicating the person he had just secured.

Tsunade came over, and looked through the bars. Her eyes landed on the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha. She turned to Jiraiya. "My office, now."

**Alright.** **Kinda of a crappy way to end the chapter, but best I could think up. Pretty sure my betas will think of something better, knowing them.**

**I would again like to thank Bill Alain and Door1531 for their beta work on Demon Dragon Rider here, and thank Door1531 and Kyuubi123 for their beta work on The Battle Mage of Hogwarts. You three are a big help!**

**I also want to thank VFSNAKE, for his omake ideas. You all saw the first one last chapter, and here is the second one. Enjoy.**

_Omake: Anko's Training_

Anko happily munched on some dango in her favorite restaurant. It was her day off, but unfortunately Iruka was busy helping out at the Academy. So she had decided to get a snack while she waited for him.

When she saw the light shift from the doorway, she turned to see Hinata enter, and sit down not too far away. The Snake Mistress of Konoha grinned as she came over. "Well well, the Blue Demon of Konoha. What brings you here?" She asked, sitting down.

Hinata smiled at Anko. She had grown to like the rather energetic special jounin. She didn't take crap from anyone, and wasn't afraid to be herself. Well...not afraid to act how she wanted was a better term.

She ordered some tea and dango for herself. "Not much Anko-san. I was doing some training, but now I'm taking a break."

Anko nodded, and chewed on one of her dango skewers. "Yeah. I'm just waiting for Iruka-kun to get back from the Academy." She said.

Hinata smiled. "Hey Anko, can I ask you something? How do you train your interrogation skills?" She asked.

Anko blinked at her, then smiled, her eyes glazing over.

_Flashback_

_Anko mentally giggled to herself, as she tracked her quarry through the streets of Konoha, and into the training fields. Oh how she loved her training, especially with her training buddy. She grinned, as he dashed into the trees._

_The man panted as he finally hid against a tree, looking over his shoulder. "L-Lost her...finally." He whispered. _

_However, he spoke too soon as snakes wrapped around him, yanking him to the grinning Anko. "I got you. And I've been dying to try some new techniques on you." She whispered, licking the man's cheek._

_Iruka Umino whimpered, as Anko dragged him off to her apartment. When he left, he would be limping, but would also have a massive shit eating grin on his face._

_Flashback ends_

Anko shook her head. "Ummm, sorry. That's confidential." She said. If she taught Hinata that kind of stuff, she knew the Hyuuga would be all over her. Not to mentioned Kushina, if Hinata used those training methods on Naruto.

Hinata shrugged. "Was just curious. I had thought to enter the interrogation field, back before...well certain things changed." She said.

Anko looked around. "Well...maybe it wouldn't hurt to share a few trade secrets," She said, leaning in.

_Seven months later_

Anko smiled as she stroked Iruka's chest, as the two lay in bed after another 'training session'. "Mmmm, did my little dolphin like that?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded. "Oh yeah." He said, kissing and hugging her.

Their happy time was interrupted by a very loud yell that came from the Namiakze Estate, followed by Killer Intent that was directed at the Snake Mistress. "ANKO MITARASHI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD STAYED A VIRGIN!" Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's voice rang through the afternoon air. Anko paled, as did Iruka.

Back in the Namikaze Estate, a panting, exhausted, and naked Naruto looked at Hinata, who was the same way. "Where did you learn your interrogations from?" He asked.

Hinata just grinned.

* * *

**And there we go. Another omake, and probably the last for a few chapters, if for this story. Now here's the bio on Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.**

**Name: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: Estimated 40 years old. Those who have tried to find out for certain were beaten brutally**

**Iwa: S-ranking. Handle with extreme caution**

**Kumo: S-ranking. Handle with extreme caution**

**Konoha: N/A**

**Kiri: S-ranking. Handle with extreme caution**

**Suna: N/A**

**Overall ranking: S-rank**

**Alias's: The Bloody Habanero, The Red Death, The Crimson Blade, and Zetsumei.**

**Kenjutsu: S-ranked**

**Taijutsu: A-ranked**

**Ninjutsu: A-ranked**

**Genjutsu: B-ranked**

**Fuinjutsu: A-ranked**

**Known abilities: Is a master of the katana, and highly skilled in water jutsu, as well as hidden assassination techniques. Also has high skill in seals, which all shinobi from Uzu were well known for.**

**Accomplishments: Was rumored to have fought all seven of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri at once, and won. Was also rumored to have held off an Iwa flanking attack at the second Battle of Kusa all by herself, until help was able to arrive. She aided the Demon Dragon Rider in the destruction of Danzou's Root forces.**

**Special things of note: Has been seen in the company of the Demon Dragon Rider, and believed to have found her long lost daughter. **


	20. Battle in the Forest

**I've got a special treat for you all. Due to all the brain storming I've been doing with my good friend and beta Door1531, I've had a hankering to start my NarutoxAssassin's Creed fanfic. However, I'm not going to do it till DDR here is done, and also after I've done the second part of the trilogy that began with Legend of Naruto.**

**But the idea for it is screaming around in my brain. So as a treat to you all, and relief to me, I'll will be writing a preview of the fanfic at the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and if enough people like it, I may do another preview of another fanfic I'm planning that is rattling around in my cranium**

**In the meantime, let's get on with the show.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Eragon, or Assassin's Creed

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Battle in the Forest**

A group of five Iwa shinobi dashed through the trees of Fire Country's western border, rushing northward towards their home camp. They would occasionally look over their shoulder in fear**.**

Without warning, a hail of shuriken shot at them from the side, nailing one of them in the legs, left arm, and neck. He dropped like a rock ,smashing into the ground, his corpse rolling.

The other four cursed and began to separate, only for two of them to run straight into a net with metal spikes. Their cries of agony spurred the other two on, allowing them to get away.

Behind them, three Konoha shinobi dropped into a clearing, admiring their handiwork. They began gathering weapons and supplies form the dead, before retreating back towards their posts.

A few miles north, the two surviving Iwa ninjas rushed into the safety of the camp. The Iwa forces had spent a week in the woods of the Land of Fire, pushing towards their destination. One week of constant ambushes upon their engineer teams sent to dismantle traps, of stumbling across traps the engineer teams missed.

Kurotsuchi sighed as she sat in the command tent. Her first major command was falling to pieces. This was supposed to be a quick rush mission straight to Suna. Two weeks maximum. Now it was turning into a slaughter fest.

The Konoha forces had never given them more then fleeting glance of themselves. They struck from out of nowhere, hitting supplies, killing men, sabotaging equipment. Then they faded into the woods, killing or capturing all who pursued them.

She looked over to a letter she had received from uncle, the Tsuchikage. In it was a response to her assessment of the situation, and her call for a withdrawal, as it was obvious Konoha knew they were coming.

His response had been short and simple: 'Make the plan work'.

She sighed, as she began looking over a map. She began plotting other routes, before standing and walking to her tent opening. "Gather the commanders." She said to a nearby chuunin.

She returned to her table and sat down, waiting. Within minutes, three jounin entered and bowed to her. "Kurotsuchi-sama." The lead jounin said.

She sighed. "Tsuchikage-sama has sent a reply. He's decreed we push onwards. That we do not return without at least giving our all."

The jounin murmured, and one of them spoke up. "He can't be serious. We're being slaughtered, we're behind schedule. And this is just Konoha. Suna probably knows we're coming."

She sighed. "I know! But there's nothing we can do. We have to push onwards, or be declared traitors. Which is why I've gone over the maps. I think I found a solution."

She placed a map in front of them and traced out a route in red ink. "This is the current planned route for our forces." She said. "And these," she traced out two more routes in blue ink, "were the secondary choices. More than likely, if Konoha trapped this route, they trapped the other two routes. Which is why we're going to do this."

She traced out a fourth route in yellow ink. "We're going to fall back to here and strike eastward, before curving around and striking westward. With any luck, we'll be able to avoid their traps and planned ambush routes, meaning we can move even faster and strike at Suna here." She indicated a spot about twenty miles south of where they had originally intended to strike.

The three jounin nodded. "A sound plan." One said. "But we'll have to move extra hard and fast to pull it off."

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Yes we will. But if we're lucky, we'll stretch their ambush force out, meaning that their attacks will be less coordinated against us. It's either that, or we strike for the Suna border now." She stood. "Spread the orders amongst the camp. Now."

The three jounin nodded and rushed off after bowing. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath. "Kami let this work."

_Konoha Camp_

To the south east of the Iwa camp lay the camp of the Konoha forces sent to deal with the Iwa forces. The camp was a hive of activity, as Konoha ninjas returned from their ambush points, and other's rushed off to get into position or set up traps.

Other ninjas rested in or near their tents, talking with their friends and comrades. The mood was relatively light, due to the fact that so far, they hadn't lost any of their number yet. There were those who had been wounded, but due to the guerrilla tactics they were using, and the traps they had set up, the casualties had been light.

At one edge of the camp lay the black dragon, Onyxia. Next to her was Naruto's tent, though almost the entire camp knew him as Oni.

Naruto sat inside his tent, reading a letter he had received from his mom.

_Naruto_

_Things are going fine here, for the moment. I've returned to active duty, but I've been placed on village defense, while Tayuya recovers. So no worries about me having to run off, for now._

_Tayuya's already on her feet, though she is still taking little baby steps and needs a pair of crutches. She wanted me to thank you. Although what she said was: 'he did an okay job'. Shino has been by to support her several times. Such a nice boy._

_Hinata wanted to add her own letter, which I added into the envelope. She's been busy with her training, but she's also taken time to begin working on the garden. I occasionally join her, as it's very peaceful there._

_I pray for your safety every night, my son. I hope to hear from you soon, and I also hope for your swift return._

_Love, Your Mother_

Naruto smiled, as he set aside the letter and pulled out the one from Hinata.

_Dear Naruto_

_When I heard you mother was writing a letter, I felt I should add my own. Mostly, I wanted to talk to you about my training so far._

_I've continued studying the Ancient Language, and now have a firm grasps on the basics. Though I still have trouble, so I'll probably end up studying them again and again. I've also been going over some of the various sword styles you left behind, and I think I've found one. I've studied the basics of it, and have begun work._

_I also think the bond between me and my dragon has increased. He still hasn't spoken, but I'm starting to pick up on his emotions and thoughts. It's incredible._

_Your mother has been wonderful, helping me where she can, mostly in sword training. And your sister has definitely made things interesting, to say the least. _

_She and Shino seem to have hit things off pretty well. He has been by several times this past week to visit her, and has supported her as she regained her ability to walk. though she won't admit it, I think she really likes him._

_I need to wrap this up, as your mom is almost done with her letter. I hope you and the others remain safe._

_Hinata_

He chuckled softly at the bit about his sister and Shino, as he set the letter aside and went to get pen, ink, and paper to write a letter back to his mom and Hinata. However, shouts outside his tent caused him to stop, and raise his head.

A few seconds later, Onyxia's presence entered his mind. "_There's some type of commotion out here. You should see what's going on._"

Naruto nodded as he stood, raising his hood and face mask, since he was wearing his normal clothing and not his armor. He quickly rushed out to see what was going on.

In the center of camp, Shikaku was listening to a report from one of their scouts. "Are you certain about this?" He asked.

The scout, a Hyuuga kunoichi, nodded. "Yes. The Iwa packed up their things and began heading east at a fast pace."

Shikaku cursed. "Damn it. Alright. Send a message to Konoha, tell them what's happened. Everyone else, get ready to move out! We'll have to hit hard and fast!"

As the others rushed off, Shikaku came over to Naruto. "Take to the sky. Move ahead and do whatever you can to slow them down. Burn the forests, break bridges, whatever. Just slow them down." He said.

Naruto nodded, as he rushed off to his tent. There, he had a clone began to help him get his armor on.

Within minutes he was back out, packing away his equipment and securing it to the saddle as he climbed up into the saddle. "**Let's go.**" He said.

Onyxia roared and shot into the air. Below them, the Konoha camp was scattering, heading north east. Onyxia shot off in that direction, while a hawk began its flight to Konoha with a message on its back. A shinobi rushed off to the west, to inform the Suna defense group meant to intercept the Iwa shinobi.

_Konoha Prison Cells_

Sasuke lay in his cell staring at the ceiling. He had been here for four days now, and they hadn't even bothered trying to interrogate him. They just left him alone in here.

He sighed as he looked to his right, staring across to the opposite wall. Being in here was boring. And that boredom had led to him being forced to deal with thoughts that had been in his mind ever since he had heard Naruto had died.

He closed his eyes, remembering Jiraiya's words. _How is it my fault Naruto died? He was the one who took Naruto on that training trip._

He shook his head and turned away, unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching him through the bars.

Kushina looked sadly at Sasuke, wondering what had happened to one of her friends after her disappearance and Minato's death. Like Tsume, Mikoto Uchiha had been a good friend of hers. She had been saddened when Naruto told her about how Itachi had killed the entire clan, and Sasuke had been driven to revenge because of this.

She shook her head and pulled away, looking at Ibiki and Anko. "Thank you." she said softly, as she left. She wished there was something she could do for him, in memory of Mikoto.

They both watched her leave, and sighed. "So how come we haven't been given permission to interrogate the bastard yet?" Anko asked Ibiki.

The head of Konoha's ANBU simply shrugged. "Hokage-sama's orders. I don't know why other than that." He said.

Anko cracked her knuckles. "Lucky for him I guess. Hope we get a workout on his three teammates though." She said, as they went to Juugo's cell.

The large orange haired boy had been chained to the wall with many restraints attached to him, and seals added to reinforce the restraints. The reason for all this was because shortly after arriving, Juugo had gone crazy and attacked, killing two ANBU. He had quickly been knocked with knock out gas placed in security seals in each cell, and the restraints placed on him had been increased tenfold.

Anko and Ibiki looked at the boy. "This almost seems cruel." Anko said. "When he's not acting like a lunatic, he acts likes some scared kid who just wants to have a normal life."

Ibiki sighed. "I know Anko, but this is what we must do for our village. We have to be the cruel ones. No one else can."

Anko nodded. "Okay. Let's get too it." She said, as she got out some smelling salts, and prepared for the questioning to come.

_In an Unknown Location_

A cloaked figure sat in an underground base, staring at the info before him. Slowly, he pushed it all aside. "So. It seems my apprentice isn't who he says he is. Well that's too bad Itachi. I had such hopes for you. But in the end, it doesn't matter. Once I've freed your little brother, and directed him towards you, I'll be able to shape my new apprentice. And with him, Konoha will fall before my plans."

The figure chuckled to himself, as one blood red eye gleamed in the darkness. A red eye with three black marks. Round the pupil. "Soon, the world will know peace...and I'll be the one to give it to them."

_Ame_

Itachi looked at the letter Jiraiya had sent him. His hands shook slightly as he read it. Sasuke had been captured by the Sannin and brought back to Konoha, where he would stand trial for his actions against Konoha. More than likely, he would never be a ninja in Konoha again.

He closed his eyes and set the letter aside. "...dammit Sasuke." He whispered. "Why did you have to become like our clan?"

He opened his eyes, and glanced around. Maybe it was time to pay Konoha another visit, and finish this business with Sasuke.

As he thought about it, he knew what that meant. His death. It didn't matter, as he was dying anyways. He had been diagnosed some years earlier with a slow acting disease that ate away at his chakra. The more he used his chakra, the worse the disease became.

Itachi didn't mind dying though. It would be a welcome relief to him, if he was honest with himself. He was tired of all the fighting and death and pain in the world.

His only regret, besides his failure with Sasuke, was that he wouldn't be able to tell the one special person in his life how much he cared for her.

Yes. He, Itachi Uchiha, the famed murderer of the Uchiha Clan, had a secret love, who took the form of the blue haired Origami Mistress of Akatsuki. Itachi had thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The problem was, all his vaunted ANBU and shinobi training had never prepared him for dealing with love. So he had simply hidden his emotions away, rationalizing his decision with the excuses that he was going to die, and she cared for their leader Pein anyways.

He sighed softly, as he stood, donning the black and red cloak of the Akatsuki. There was to be a meeting, as Sasori and Deidara were closing in on Suna, and were already planning their capture of the Ichibi jinchuuriki. He glanced back into his room for a second, then turned and left, closing the door.

_Fire Country, the Next Day_

The Iwa force, moving a fast pace, had reached the point that Kurotsuchi felt was far enough point. Now, a group of them were going to pull the Konoha shinobi further north, while the rest rushed westward. Both groups were leaving behind traps, but the northern group's traps were a bit more obvious, looking like the Iwa shinobi were rushed to put them up.

However, the Iwa shinobi's planned was ruined by the simple fact that Konoha had a scout that wasn't slowed by traps.

Above, Naruto saw the Iwa force divide up. He landed at the point where the forces had separated, and quickly wrote out a message, leaving it where one of the advancing Konoha shinobi would see it. Then he launched into the air on Onyxia's back, tracking the main force heading west.

The main force was pushing hard and fast for the border, wanting to put as much distance between them and the Konoha forces. Kurotsuchi gave herself a grim smile, as it seemed that her plan was working.

That smile faded as she heard a roar above them. Almost as one, the Iwa shinobi looked up to see the bane of their existence. The black dragon of the Demon Dragon Rider.

Onyxia moved ahead of them, and banked, coming around and facing the Iwa shinobi head on. She let out a roar, before unleashing a massive stream of fire.

The Iwa shinobi quickly scattered. The ones on the edges and the fastest from the middle columns were able to jump to the sides. But the slower ninjas were caught in the extremely intense heat of the dragon's flames. They screamed in agony as they were engulfed in flames. Flaming bodies fell from the trees.

Some of the Iwa shinobi tried to smother the flames by burying them under dirt and rocks, while others launched kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and jutsu at Onyxia.

Naruto raised a hand, and all the attacks that came at him literally stopped in midair, dropping to the ground as they impacted against a magical shield.

Onyxia whirled around, preparing for a second pass from behind. Unfortunately though, the shinobi had learned, and were now spreading out. The streak of flame only managed to get a few who weren't fast enough to evade.

Naruto sighed as he watched the Iwa shinobi as they flew away from the strafing run. "That won't work again." He said, as Onyxia grumbled.

"**Try slowing them down then. Strafe ahead of them from south to north.**" Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto nodded, as Onyxia flapped rapidly to get ahead. She also started flying southwest.

The Iwa shinobi cheered as they saw the dragon fly off. But that cheer faded when they saw the dragon turn north, and fly low, letting out a stream of fire. It slowly created a massive firewall across their path.

Naruto smirked as he and Onyxia made a second pass, creating a second firewall behind the first one. The fire walls would slow the Iwa forces down, but also act as a signal to the Konoha forces.

Many miles behind, and to the south east, a Hyuuga shinobi called back to Shikaku. "I see smoke to northwest! A lot of it!"

A Inuzuka soon confirmed it. "I can smell it. Smoke and lots of it."

The head of the Nara clan nodded. "Right. Let's move out and investigate!" He shouted.

With the Iwa forces, Kurotsuchi commanded her forces to quickly try to smother the flames. Going around would take too long, allowing the Konoha forces to catch up. If they could smother some of the flames, they could pass through, leaving Konoha to let the fires burn, or put them out to spare some of their country.

The Iwa shinobi were using their earth jutsu as quickly as they could. But when the flames were so intense that the dirt and earth they threw upon the flames melted, turning into lava.

One jounin ran through the hand signs for a jutsu and slammed his hands down. "**Earth Style, Great Chasm!**"

A rip appeared form his hands, shooting through the flames, as the earth opened up. Flaming debris fell into the opening, as he created a passage forward.

Once the passage was wide enough, he closed the chasm, creating a path through both walls of fire.

Kurotsuchi looked it over. "It will be a tight fit. Let's move people!" She shouted, as she led the way through. The Iwa shinobi formed a tight column and advanced through the flames as quickly as they could.

Naruto cursed as we watched from above, before raising a hand to dispel the flames after the Iwa shinobi passed through. He had bought some time, but not as much as he had hoped for.

As the last flames disappeared, he panted. Even with his massive reserves, dispelling all that dragon fire was taxing on his magic and stamina.

Onyxia felt this as well. "_You need to rest Naruto. I'll find us a place to land so you can get some food and water._"

Naruto shook his helmeted head. "No. We got to keep going. If we lose track of them, it could be dangerous."

Kyuubi voiced her opinion. "**Kid, it's not that hard to see where they are going.**" She said. "**If you rest, you'll be able to deal with them better when we catch up.**"

Naruto sighed. "Fine. By majority vote, we rest."

Onyxia and Kyuubi chuckled. "**Girls rule/**_girls rule._" They both said.

Naruto sighed. "I've been freaking ambushed." He muttered, as they landed.

_Outskirts of Suna, that night_

Deidara and Sasori looked up at the tall walls formed by hardened sand and rock. The defensive walls that held back enemies and sand storms alike.

Sasori's body clicked as he moved, turning to look towards the entrance some hundreds of feet away. "Where is my damn spy. I hate waiting." He said.

Deidara was busy molding some clay, and grinning as he finished a sculpture of Sasori. "Look Sasori! It's you." He said, holding it out.

Sasori sighed as he looked at it. "...not bad." He said. "Are you intending to blow it up?"

Deidara chuckled. "Naw. I'm just messing around." He said, as he carefully squashed the sculpture and began molding the clay again.

Sasori was about to comment when a figure in a Suna jounin outfit approach. The figure was wearing a turban with dark blue hair and a goatee. He quickly bowed to Sasori. "Sasori-sama. Thank you for awakening me."

Sasori nodded. "Is everything ready Yuura?" He asked. The sand jounin nodded and Sasori shifted. "Good." He said, before gutting Yuura on a massive metal tail.

Yuura's eyes shot open, and he spat up blood, before slumping onto the tail, dead. Sasori dumped his body to one side. "Now Deidara...now it's time."

Deidara grinned as he checked his clay pouches. "Excellent." He said, as he began making a owl sculpture. With a poof, it turned into a massive owl which Deidara climbed onto. It began to flap it's wings, and he took off, as Sasori looked to the sky.

_Border of Suna, early the next morning_

The previous day had been hectic for the Suna shinobi sent to guard the border against the Iwa attack. They had been force to run nonstop northwards all day. Most of their traps and defenses, carefully crafted over the past few weeks had been destroyed. Now, hasty defenses were thrown up around their new defensive position .

Kankuro cursed softly at their situation. Suna had detailed a goodly portion of their jounin to this task. That still was only a few hundred though, as they had to keep some for their northern border defense, and still others for Village defense and missions. And these few hundred jounin would be facing off against close to three thousand Iwa shinobi, led by the grandniece of the Tsuchikage.

The Konoha force would join them, and with the Demon Dragon Rider, they would be able to easily handle this force. But with Iwa changing the plan up, there was a chance that Iwa could overrun the Suna position before the Konoha forces could catch up.

All Kankuro and his shinobi could do was hold the area for as long as possible.

Kankuro looked up as a flare erupted from the trees, exploding in a red explosion of light. He looked to his forces. "That's the signal! Get into position!" He shouted.

The various shinobi under his command rushed to their assigned defensive positions. a group stood near a series of seals.

Below them, various Suna skirmishers rushed back to them, heading to the safety of their own lines. as they reached the bottom of the hill, the first of the Iwa shinobi appeared in the trees, stopping at the sight of the force of Suna shinobi arrayed against them.

Amongst the trees, Kurotsuchi cursed softly. "Alright, we have no choice. We'll have to drive them off that hill, or kill them all. Move around and flank the hill from the sides. I'll head up the middle." She said. Her commanders nodded and split off to their various commands.

As one the Iwa force charged forward. On the hill, Kankuro looked to his group manning the seals. "Wait for it." He said.

When the Iwa shinobi were about fifty feet out of the tree line, Kankuro nodded to the group. As one they channeled chakra into the seals.

Almost instantly, a massive line of explosive tags, buried under the sand, were triggered, causing a massive explosion that went for over a hundred feet in radius. The shinobi in the middle part of the first few ranks were obliterated. Blood, organs, and body parts rained down upon their comrades, who yelled in disgust, fear, and anger. The screams of the wounded echoed across the field, as some Iwa shinobi lay there, missing limbs, or having gaping wounds in their bodies.

Kankuro then raised a hand and dropped it. "Let fly!" He shouted.

As one, the Suna shinobi launched shuriken and kunai at the Iwa forces. Others launched a vast amount of ninjutsu, most of which were Wind ninjutsu.

Below, the Iwa shinobi, still in disarray from the explosion, took the brunt of the attack. Numerous shinobi fell under the hail of kunai, shuriken, and ninjutsu.

Kurotsuchi grabbed the nearest ninja. "Get the man back into lines!" She shouted. "We need to get them organized!"

Kankuro watched as the Iwa shinobi fell back, regrouping. "Get ready everyone." He said, as he slid the three scrolls off his back, readying his three best puppets.

To the east, Shikaku and the Konoha shinobi were breaking camp when they heard the explosion. The Nara head cursed. "Everyone let's move! We don't' have all day!" He shouted, his usual laziness gone in the face of battle.

West of them, Naruto also heard the explosion. He finished strapping on his armor. "Time to go Onyxia." He said, as he slid his helmet on and jumped onto Onyxia's back. The black dragon shot into the air.

Back at the battle, Kankuro had Karasu launch a poison smoke bomb into a group of charging Iwa shinobi. Most of them shot out of the way, but a few were caught in the cloud and stumbled out, coughing. He turned and had Karasu turn and strike at another Iwa shinobi, driving him back towards Kuroari. The shinobi fell into the puppets stomach, which sealed shut before two saw blades ripped through the stomach. Blood soon seeped form in between the boards of Kuroari. Kankuro took a brief second to look around the battle field.

The Iwa shinobi, after regrouping, had split into three parts. One part had rushed back up the center again, but the other two parts had moved to the sides, trying to flank the Suna shinobi. Kankuro had been force to divide his forces attention between the three forces. The matter had become complicated when some of the Iwa jounin held back, using ninjutsu to launch massive boulders at their defensive positions.

Now the battle had become joined. The Suna shinobi were doing their best to hold the hill, but steadily, they were being driven towards the summit, and back down to the other side.

Kankuro cursed as a kunoichi near him was struck down, screaming in pain at the long gash ripped open in her chest. Just as her opponent was about to finish her off, there was a might roar. All eyes turned heaven wards, as the black dragon dove from the crowds, roaring and unleashing a torrent of flame upon the Iwa stragglers.

With another roar, the dragon landed on the ground, swinging its tail and sending anything she hit flying. The armored figure on the dragon's back jumped off, landing on the ground with sword and shield in hand.

For a moment, everything was frozen. Then the battle returned in full swing, as dozens of Iwa shinobi rushed the pair.

Naruto smirked under his helmet, as he moved into position, guarding one of Onyxia's flanks, as the dragon roared her challenge. Almost as soon as the first Iwa shinobi entered her range his upper torso was gone, a fountain of blood spewing from his hips as she munched on the torso in her mouth.

Naruto swung hard and fast with his long curved sword, cutting a Iwa shinobi across the chest before kicking him, ducking and blocking an attack on his left with his shield. He slashed under his shield, breaking both of the attacker's kneecaps and dropping him, before rushing forward, stabbing another Iwa shinobi in the back.

Meanwhile, Onyxia was a wrecking ball on the field. Her tail was swinging around, smashing enemies left and right. Her jaws were snapping on any Iwa shinobi within range, removing limbs, severing bodies in half, or removing large chunks form their torsos. And her claws were crushing enemies, or rending them to pieces.

Kurotsuchi cursed to herself, as she charged towards the black armored figure. As she neared, she ran through several hand signs. "**Earth Style, Stone soldier jutsu!**"

Naruto was just about to engage another target, when a hand formed out of rock shout out of the ground, grabbing his leg. He cursed holding his hand out and breaking the arm with a spell as he leapt back to Onyxia's side.

From the ground, several soldiers made out of rock and stone emerged from the ground. Their emotionless faces turned towards Naruto, as they formed weapons from the ground.

Naruto cursed softly as he got himself ready for their onslaught.

One with a spear charged at him, stabbing at his belly. Naruto slammed down with his shield, knocking the spear down into the ground before smashing up, knocking the earth soldier's head off. It stumbled backwards, before it stood straight. It turned towards its head and put it back on, as another with a pair of swords charged forward.

Naruto met a double down stroke his sword, grunting as the stone soldier put its weight down on the twin blades locking with Naruto's blade. Naruto smirked and fell back, kicking as he did. The stone soldier's torso was shattered on the double kick from the steel tri clawed boots, and the remains smashed into a rock, turning into dust.

Before Naruto could recover, a third soldier was on him, swinging a massive stone club down on him. Naruto cursed and rolled away, watching the club make a massive crater where he had been. He spun, slashing at the soldier's legs, causing it to fall over.

Naruto used the spin to get back to his feet, where he met two more soldiers charging at him, both wielding naginata. Naruto readied his shield when both of them froze, straining against something. That something was a long shadow coming out of the woods, with Shikaku Nara on the other end.

The Nara jounin grinned. "Looks like we're just in time." As he said that, Konoha shinobi poured from the woods, charging into the battle.

The beleaguered force of Suna jounin let up a cheer, and fought back with new fire, as the Iwa force found itself surrounded. While their numbers were still superior, the Iwa force was caught in between two forces. They had been given light supplies, since they were meant to strike hard and fast into Suna. Most importantly, they were tired from the fast push to the border, and the almost constant attacks from Konoha.

Naruto stood up, charging the first stone soldier, which had reformed a new spear out of stone. It turned and stabbed at him, but Naruto deflected the attack with his sword, using the momentum of the deflection to come up and around, slashing at its head. The stone warrior blocked with the haft of the spear, jabbing the butt at the armored helmet Naruto wore, only to be blocked by his shield.

Naruto, while busy fighting the soldier, didn't see Kurotsuchi coming up behind him with a kunai. But he could hear her. Just as she jumped to drive the kunai into his neck, he spun away, and she ended up stabbing her own stone soldier. She yanked the kunai out and turned, only to duck as Naruto's blade stabbed through where she was and shattered the stone soldier.

She spun around, as Naruto stood there, sword and shield at the ready. "So, I finally meet the infamous Demon Dragon Rider." She said.

Naruto grinned under his helmet. "**So you must be Kurotsuchi. Jounin of Iwa and niece to the Tsuchikage. A pleasure.**" He said, before looking around. "**I would suggest surrendering. Your forces are falling apart, and you're definitely not going to complete your objective.**"

She kept her stance, but looked around. She could see her shinobi slowly being overrun from both sides. She closed her eyes before opening them again. "I have to at least try. I have to show that I simply didn't give up. The shame would be too much." she said quietly.

Naruto looked at her, then nodded. "**Wait a moment.**" He stabbed his sword into the ground, and raised a hand, muttering under his breath. As he did, a massive flame rose up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"**Now that I have everyone's attention, I wish to cease this battle and spare everyone anymore bloodshed!** **I propose a 1 on 1 battle, between myself and anyone of Iwa's choosing. If I win, all Iwa forces will stand down and surrender. I promise that you'll be returned to Iwa at the earliest possible moment. And if your champion wins, then Iwa will be allowed to return to your lands without being attacked.**" He looked to Kurotsuchi. "**I can see you don't want anyone else to die, and neither do I. Let this be the end of this battle at least.**"

Kurotsuchi looked at him, and nodded. "Agreed. Though I think you should limit yourself to shinobi skills, and not your...strange powers." She said.

One of the Iwa chuunin spoke up. "Kurotsuchi-sama, we can keep fighting! We won't lose to them!" He said, with several other Iwa shinobi adding their agreement.

The jounin kunoichi nodded. "I know you all will, but that would just lead to more of you dying, and even if we win, we'll never complete our objective. It would all be for nothing. If I can save all of you...I will." she said, turning to the armored figure. "I will fight for my forces."

The shinobi gathered there slowly moved back into a ring, as the black armored figure drew his sword. "**You are a good shinobi and leader, Kurotsuchi-san. You think of your soldiers before yourself.**" He raised his shield, holding his sword low as they slowly circled each other.

The kunoichi attacked first, launching a volley of shuriken as she charged at Oni. the armored figure raised his shield, blocking the shuriken which dug into the wood and metal defense. Unfortunately, his vision was also impaired by it being raised, so he didn't see the kick that struck the shield, sending him skidding back. He got back into a ready stance as she charged again with a kunai in hand.

Naruto slashed at her and she ducked under, whirling and going for a strike against his side, only to be blocked by the shield. Naruto shoved, smashing it into her and sending her flying.

Kurotsuchi flipped and landed, launching a flurry of kunai before preparing a jutsu.

Naruto spun away from them and charged, only to be forced back as a massive wall of stone spikes shot up at him. He cursed as he landed, slinging his shield onto his back by its strap and going through hand signs with one hand. "**Alright. Guess it's time to turn it up.**" He said, as he finished. "**Fire style, Twin Dragon flame jutsu!**" He shouted, as he launched a stream of fire from his mouth through the air holes in his helmet. It slowly separated into two separate spinning streams of fire that formed into dragons.

Kurotsuchi cursed as she jumped, leaping over the flames and landing, only to see an armored fist in her face. She was sent flying back crashing into the ground and rolling.

Oni leapt into the air, spinning and landing next to Kurotsuchi as she stopped rolling. Before she could get up, Naruto held his sword to her neck. "**Do you yield?**" He asked, his red eyes glowing behind the eye openings in his helmet.

Kurotsuchi glared up at him, tense, before relaxing and falling back. "I submit." She said softly.

Naruto slowly sheathed his sword and helped her up. "**You fought well. But my specialty is close quarters combat.**" He said. "**As promised, you and your forces will be well taken care of, until an agreement can be reached, and you all can be returned to your village.**"

A cheer went up, as the victorious Konoha and Suna forces raised their weapons in victory. The Iwa forces slowly began to submit their weapons and supplies, and were corralled to one point of the battlefield, while medics began tending to the wounded on both sides.

Naruto smiled, as he turned to Onyxia. _Guess we'll finally get some rest, huh?_

Before Onyxia could answer, a shout came up form one of the Suna jounin, who was carrying a messenger hawk from their village. Kankuro came over, and spoke to the jounin, looking at the message the hawk was carrying, before he turned to the men and women gathered around him. "The Akatsuki have kidnapped Gaara!"

* * *

**Finally! Bloody chapter is done. Well, not quite done, but still, pretty much done.**

**Took me a while to do it, though I started off with better progress than normal. Still didn't help in the end.**

**So, as I promised, here is a preview of one of my upcoming fanfics. I've been tossing around ideas at this point, and am still unsure what to call it. So for now, I'll go with one suggested by my friend VFSNAKE. This is Shinobi's Creed: Brotherhood**

**Once again, I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed. they're owned by Kishimoto and Ubisoft.**

_Coming soon to a fanfiction near you._

_The Land of Rivers capital city_

Fireworks exploded in the night sky, as the Land of Rivers celebrated the 400th anniversary of their countries birth. The capitol city was a massive construction, built in the center of one of the lands massive rivers and dotted with numerous bridges and canals.

On one such canal, a pair of men were being escorted towards one of the largest celebration areas. Both were wearing masks, but the younger of the pair was eagerly looking around, while the older man simply sat in the boat, seeming disinterested with everything.

_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._

In a dark alley of the city, a pair of geisha were busy talking with a shadowy figure. They both grinned as the figure dropped a sack of money into their hands, and eagerly nodded in agreement to the figure's proposal.

_...nothing is true._

The two men, their robes and masks distinguishing them as some type of nobles, entered the outskirts of a plaza, where a massive dance was underway. They stopped at the edge of the dance, simply watching with the three samurai guards escorting them.

As they stood there, a pair of geisha noticed them and smiled, coming over and trying to entice the pair of nobles.

_Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..._

The older one shrugged the one near him off, but the younger man, caught up in her beauty and the thrill of the party, allowed her to drag him into the dance.

As the pair danced, a figure watched form the opposite side of the dance, before slowly making his way into the crowd.

_...everything is permitted._

The younger noble smiled behind his mask as he danced with the geisha, wondering if he could afford to pay her to join him in his room later that night. As they both moved to the music of the dance, he suddenly noticed she had disappeared, and quickly began to look for her confused.

_We work in the darkness, to serve the light._

As the man turned, his eyes widened as he saw a figure right in front of him, before his eyes were blinded by a flash, and he felt an odd sensation in his throat. He slowly swayed, looking around as people looked at him in confusion.

At the edge of the dance, the older noble blinked as he saw the odd behavior of his companion, only for that confusion to turn into horror as he saw a red liquid seep form under the mask. the young noble collapsed, revealing a hooded man wearing a cape on his right shoulder, and a bracer with some type of blade sticking out of it on his right arm. The figure seemed to smirk as he stared at the older noble.

_We are Assassins._

"Kill him!" The noble shouted, as he began to run. The three samurai charged towards the figure, who grinned more and ran towards them. He jumped off a table in his path, landing on one of the guards and knocking him down. aA second guard slashed downwards with his katana, only for the hooded figure to grab his arms. The killer yanked down, smashing the samurai's forearms onto his raised knee, breaking his grip on his katana, before the blade in his bracer came out and he stabbed it into the man's stomach, shoving him off into the crowd. He turned as the third guard stabbed at him with a naginata. He sidestepped, grabbing it and punching the guard in the face. The samurai stumbled back as the man kicked the butt end of the weapon, pinning it in his hands and stabbing the disarmed samurai.

He kicked the corpse off the naginata, and turned to the first samurai, who lay there with katana drawn. He tilted his head and smirked, before lunching and stabbing the naginata into the ground next to the man's head. then he rushed off.

The noble huffed and puffed as he ran, hoping to escape the shadowy figure who had killed his companion. He rushed over a bridge, not seeing the shadow that leapt across posts and boats on the river below.

The hooded figure grinned as he shot across the river, jumping over obstacles and weaving through the crowds, chasing down his fleeing target. That grin faded as he saw a pair of heavily armored samurai move to protect the fleeing noble. His eyes shot left and right, before he spotted a pulley. Rushing to it he kicked the locking block out of the way, shooting into the air as he gripped the now free rope. He landed on a roof and followed his prey.

The noble panted as he came around a corner, only to smile as he spotted the castle of the daimyo of River Country ahead. He rushed towards it, as a pair of samurai at the gate looked up and began to advance to find out what was going on. Neither samurai would have a chance as a figure dropped on them, knocking both to the floor and into unconsciousness.

The noble stopped as the hooded figure stood, looking at him. The figure witched his right arm, unsheathing the blade in his bracer, as the noble stood straight.

"So, Sarutobi finally decided to deal with me, eh? And he sent you to do it? I should have known." He said, as he quietly gripped the blade inside his robes.

As the figure advanced, he continued to talk. "Still, it won't matter. My comrades will deal with Sarutobi, and once they do, they'll deal with you. As well as those you're with."

The hooded figure stopped, staring at him, and the noble chuckled. "Oh yes. I can just imagine now. the demon brat finally dealt with, and that whore finally put into her place. Which of course will be as our sex slave. I imagine that mouth of hers is-."

He didn't get to finish as the figure raised his right arm, pulling on something under his brace and triggering a loud bang. The noble stood there, before slowly falling back, his mask falling to pieces due to the hole that went through it, and his head.

The figure slowly walked over and stared down at the man, before kneeling and closing his eyes. "_Descansa en paz_." He whispered, before he stood, and vanished into the shadows.(1)

_Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted._

**Okay. So as most of you may have noticed, this was pretty much based off of**

**RS: coughrippedoffcough**

**LR: Okay fine! This is basically the Assassin's Creed 2 trailer modified for the world of Naruto. Excuse me for not having enough imagination to write something completely original. Besides, I gave credit to where it's due. The Assassin's Creed games belong to Ubisoft, so the trailer belongs to Ubisoft. I just tweaked it.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you liked it, I might do some more previews for other upcoming fanfic ideas.**

**1. This is Spanish, and roughly, it translates to 'Rest in Peace'. I'm using Google Translate, and also having my beta Bill Alain help out, sinc ehe lives or lived in Spain.**

**Please review, unless you're going to flame. Then you can still flame me, but you'll just be ignored probably.**


	21. Dragon Rider Meets Akatsuki

**Alright! So a lot of you rather enjoyed my preview I did at the end of my last chapter. As such, I plan to do at least two more in this story for two more upcoming crossover fanfics I have planned, and intend to do.**

**This chapter may or may not have a preview at the end. However, I am planning an omake based on the Sage Deodorant short doujin's written and drawn by Mattwilson83. He also has his own manga called NaruHina on deviantart. If you'd like links to either one, let me know and I'll supply them in an review response.**

**Also, I'm advertising UltraNexus's story: ****The Law of Naruto Volume 1: The Fight for Heaven**

**For now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Dragon Rider Meets Akatsuki**

The village of Suna was on a total lockdown after the kidnapping of their Kazekage. After the battle at the border, the captured Iwa forces were taken to a secured location in the village, while the Konoha force was allowed temporary lodgings until they had rested and dealt with their wounded.

Now, Shikaku Nara and Naruto, in his Oni alias, were standing in the Kazekage's office, conferring with Kankuro and Baki. Both jounin were in temporary charge of the village.

Baki growled as he nursed a bandaged and singed arm. "They came out of nowhere. Two members of Akatsuki. One was an explosive expert, who actually fought the Kazekage. He got Gaara to fight him and...somehow during the fighting, he was able to get explosives into Gaara's sand. They went off while Gaara was shielding himself and knocked him out. The Akatsuki member grabbed him and flew away on a giant white bird. When we tried to follow, his partner stopped us. A strange hunched over figure with a large metal tail. I've never seen anything like it before."

Naruto was leaned against a wall, still in full armor. To anyone else, it would seem he was calm and uncaring. In truth, he was struggling not to simply burst from Suna to rescue his friend. "**Do you know where they went?**" He asked.

Baki shook his head. "No. They headed off to the north at high speed, but we were unable to send trackers after them. I would assume they continued north, but they could have split off in any direction once they were far enough away from the village."

Oni sighed to himself before standing straight. "**I shall retire to my quarters and meditate on the situation.**"

A few minutes later, in the room he had rented in the motel near the Konoha forces, Naruto sat and mediated on the situation. Which meant he was in conference with Kyuubi and Onyxia.

'_So, any thoughts on the situation?' _He mentally asked them.

Onyxia, who was lying on the roof, mentally shook her head. "_Not really. Any trail that was left behind has already been buried under shifting sand, and that's if they even moved on foot. In the air, it's impossible. As for spells, the closest is 'Draumr Kopa'(1) and that will only show you him, not where he is."_

"**And I'm unfortunately not entirely useful here either. We biju can sense each other for certainty when we're within twenty miles of each other. After that, it gets harder to detect each other over range. I wouldn't be able to sense Shukaku unless he was within thirty miles of us. Now if it was Hachibi, I could do it in a hundred miles,**" Kyuubi said, as she paced the home Naruto had created inside his mindscape for her.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking, before opening them. '_You know, I have been experimenting with combining my magic spells with Kyuubi's chakra. What if I combined Draumr Kopa with Kyuubi's chakra? Maybe since the spell actually opens a portal, if just a simple viewing portal, Kyuubi's chakra will react and act like a beacon. That way, I'll at least have a direction to go in._'

"_It's the only solution we have currently, but you'll need to be very careful with it. We're still not sure of what the effects of mixing biju chakra and magic will be," _Onyxia said worriedly.

Naruto nodded, as he got up and went to a mirror on the wall. He closed his eyes before reciting the spell while concentrating on Gaara. He also began channeling Kyuubi's chakra into the spell as well.

The mirror almost seemed to ripple, before an image slowly appeared. It was of Gaara, unconscious and laying on the ground. Or at least Naruto assumed he was on the ground. He could be laying on something else.

Naruto suddenly felt a faint pulse, off to the northwest. It was faint, but he could still feel it. He quickly ended the spell and gathered his supplies.

Outside, Onyxia stood to her feet and waited for Naruto. The blonde dragon rider, in full armor, soon emerged on the roof and jumped into her saddle. "To the Konoha camp first. We need to let them know."

Onyxia nodded and shot down towards the Konoha camp. The Konoha shinobi who were milling about quickly made a space for her to land, as Shikaku rushed over. Naruto leaned over in his saddle. "**I think I might have found a way to track the Kazekage. Alert Baki and tell him to send a force of shinobi northwest! I'll try to leave marks behind so they can follow!**" He quickly shot into the air on Onyxia's back, and the two quickly began winging towards the northwest.

_In Konoha, four hours later_

News had quickly reached Konoha of their combined victory with Suna over the Iwa task force. The fact that they had also captured the Tsucikage's grandniece had only made the news better.

However, all this good news was soured by the report that two members of Akatsuki had managed to kidnap the Kazekage while a goodly portion of Suna's elite forces were dealing with the Iwa attack. Tsunade had ordered the force of shinobi to remain in Suna till the situation was dealt with.

Now she was reading a report from Shikaku. She glanced up at the various jounin and clan heads that made up her military commanders. "Shikaku has sent word. Oni thinks he might be able to track Gaara down. He headed off, saying he would leave markers behind to point a follow up force in the right direction."

Ibiki picked up the report and began to read it. "Do we know which Akatsuki members kidnapped the Kazekage?"

Tsunade indicated the report. "Suna was able to positively identify the main attacker as Deidara of Iwa. He was an explosives expert with a unique ability to mold explosives into statues then animate them so he can hit his targets at range. They were unable to identify his partner. However, due to Jiraiya's spy network, we are able to. Sasori, S-ranked missing ninja of Suna. He's a puppet master of legendary quality. Almost as good as the Elder Chiyo of Suna."

There were some various murmurs at this. Sasori was well known amongst Konoha's ranks for his mastery of puppets. There were rumors that he actually made puppets from his most powerful enemies.

The only one not worried was Kushina, who smirked. "Hey, don't forget Oni has already killed two members of Akatsuki, and not only that, it was two of the hardest ones to kill. Kakuzu of Takigakure no Sato and Hidan of Yugakure no Sato, the famed 'Immortal Brothers'. I'm sure he can handle these two."

Kushina's words made many of those present nod, Tsunade being one of them. "I just hope he can reach Gaara in time," she said as she turned her chair to look out the window.

_Secret Akatsuki Outpost_

In northwestern Wind country, Deidara and Sasori slipped inside a cave. Behind them a boulder slipped into place. Deidara raised his one good arm and channeled chakra into the boulder, activating the seal on the front of the boulder. His other arm was currently tiny bits of flesh scattered around Suna.

He turned to Sasori. "Alright. Let's contact Pein-sama and get this over with, eh?"

Sasori nodded as they both took up positions and began channeling their chakra. Seals in the wall picked up on it and sent out signals to the four corners of the Elemental Nations. Soon astral projections started to appear of five other figures.

One, with spiky hair and gray eyes with several rings around the pupil spoke first. "You have captured the Kazekage. Were you followed?"

Sasori shook his head. "No Pein-sama. We had a good enough lead, and Deidara's bird allowed us to leave no tracks. It would be practically impossible for them to find us."

The figure known as Pein nodded, before turning to a figure with large spiky protrusions surrounding his head. "Keep an eye out for intruders just in case. Itachi, Kisame, I want you two to be ready to intercept anyone who follows."

The three figures nodded, as Pein turned to the back wall of the cave and began performing hand signs. He slammed them down, and a massive statue began to rise from the ground, as well as two large hands. The five astral projections were each standing on a finger, while Deidara moved the Kazekage into position. He and Sasori soon joined the projections on the fingers, and as one, they prepared the extraction jutsu.

About an hour's flight away, Naruto and Onyxia closed fast on their objective. Despite the massive lead the Akatsuki members had held, they had needed to stop to heal Deidara's severed arm stump to ensure he didn't die of blood loss. Plus the clay bird they had been riding had been weighted down with three people. Onyxia, being a dragon, had been able to move much faster with only Naruto on her back, and had more power in each stroke of her wings, eating up more ground.

Naruto grinned as he began to feel Shukaku's power. "It's faint, but we're close. He's about thirty miles ahead of us at least." He said.

Onyxia nodded and kept winging towards their destination.

Roughly a full day's travel behind Naruto and Onyxia was a response team of Konoha and Suna shinobi, led by Kankuro. They had been following clues left behind Naruto whenever he had landed to again track Gaara down with the Kyuubi empowered Scrying spell. They were moving as quickly as they could to support the rescue of Gaara.

Zetsu, having been commanded to keep an eye out for enemies, had tapped himself into the plant life between the edge of Wind Country's massive desert and the Akatsuki outpost. At first he found nothing, until he looked up about twenty miles from the base. He cursed when he saw Oni, flying right towards the cave.

In the Akatsuki outpost, the astral projection of Zetsu spoke up. "We have a problem. The Dragon Rider is heading this way. Less than twenty miles and closing fast."

He spoke up again in a different voice. "**The fucker looks like he means business.**"

The leader, Pein, cursed softly as he looked to Itachi and Kisame. "Can either of you intercept him in time?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. He's already too far away for us to get him before he arrives here. Even if we did, he would probably defeat us in a matter of minutes from the sky. We'd be at a major disadvantage."

Pein nodded. "I see. Then we'll simply have to hope he misses this place. Even so, Deidara, Sasori. Be ready for combat."

The two ninjas nodded as they continued the extraction process.

About forty minutes later, Naruto and Onyxia banked and began to circle the cave. Shukaku's power was practically pulsing inside it. Naruto scanned the cave, eyeing the main entrance. "You know, you'd think they would hide it better, instead of having a massive arch in front of it, and a seal in plain sight," he said.

Onyxia rumbled. "_Perhaps that is the point. They wish for enemies to try and find the entrance, and not bother looking for another way in?_"

Naruto nodded. "Good point. So let's make another way in. Land on the mountain above the cave."

In the cave below, the Akatsuki members concentrated on their work. That concentration faltered a bit when they heard claw marks on the ceiling above, and some dust and small rocks were broken loose by the landing of something above them.

Naruto hopped down from the saddle, and began testing the rock beneath him. "Hmmmmm...roughly ten feet thick here, and this is the weakest point. Explosive tag won't do. It would take too much effort to break it open with a spell. I need to conserve as much energy as I can for any fight inside."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Guess I have no choice. Rasengan won't break through on its own. Kyuubi, I'm going to need some help on this."

Kyuubi blinked. "**You do realize they'll feel the chakra and recognize it? And that will blow our cover?**"

Naruto nodded slightly. "I know Kyuubi. But it's either this...or we lose Gaara and the Shukaku. And besides, we'd have to fight them eventually if they're allowed to continue their plans. Now, are you ready?"

Kyuubi let out a defeated sigh. "**One biju enhanced Rasengan coming up.**" She muttered, as Naruto started to feel the power flowing through him.

Below, the Akatsuki members all flinched as they felt an explosion of power above them. Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened, as they recognized the power.

There was then a physical explosion above them. One that blew apart a twenty foot hole in the ceiling, and rained debris down upon them. Smoke, dust and dirt obscured the hole for a few minutes, before it was blown away by a large dark shape the flew through it all.

That dark shape soon was revealed to be the massive black dragon of the Demon Dragon Rider. And sitting in a saddle on her back was the famed mercenary himself, surrounded in a glowing red aura, with crimson eyes peering ominously from the eye slits of his helmet.

With a roar, the massive dragon circled above the statue and gathered Akatsuki members, before unleashing a torrent of flame down towards them. Most simply remained where they were, as they were nothing but projections. But Sasori and Deidara were forced to jump away, somewhat disrupting the extraction process.

Naruto glanced towards the massive statue, into which Gaara's power was flowing. He nodded towards it. "**Get me close to that statue!**" He yelled to Onyxia, who turned and shot towards it. Naruto undid the leg restraints of his saddle and pushed himself into a crouching position, drawing his sword _Vindr_. As Onyxia drew close, Naruto let out a yell as he leapt off.

Time seemed to slow as he soared through the air, his sword held in a reverse grip in both hands. As he reached the statue, he stabbed it into one of the eyes and hung there.

The whole cavern shook, and the statue trembled a bit. The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, roared to Sasori and Deidara. "STOP HIM! STOP HIM NOW!"

Naruto closed his eyes, whispering under his breath as black energy surrounded his fist. with a roar, he slammed his hand into the statue, blasting the spell he had been channeling into the statue. The whole thing began to shake, as Naruto yanked his sword and fist free and jumped clear, extending his limbs so he was spread eagle. The statue trembled as Onyxia came around and grabbed him, flying down and towards Gaara's form.

Sasori and Deidara were about to attack him while he hung vulnerably under his dragon, when the statue finally couldn't contain the power inside and exploded, partially destroying the face of the statue. Immediately, the energy flowing into its mouth stopped and reversed, flowing into Gaara at a rapid pace. At the same time, a sickly green chakra surged out, starting to form a shape as well.

Naruto ignored the green energy, and swung back up onto his saddle while Onyxia dived towards Gaara. As the last of his energy returned to him, he began to fall, only for Onyxia to catch him in her front claws and shoot upwards, trying to gain altitude and exit through the opening Naruto had made.

Below, Pein cursed as he viewed the destruction wrought upon them. The green energy escaping from the statue was turning into a large armored turtle with three tails. Pein turned to two of the projections. "Itachi, you and Kisame are closest. You'll deal with the Sanbi that is escaping. Sasori and Deidara, go retrieve the target! And bring me the Dragon Rider as well!"

The two ninjas nodded and quickly left, while the statue and astral projections vanished. The Sanbi roared inside the cave, looking for those that had trapped it within the statue.

Sasori and Deidara quickly unsealed the cave and left it, while Naruto, Onyxia, and Gaara exited through the hole they had made above. The astral projections and damaged statue disappeared, leaving only the infuriated demon turtle behind.

Naruto cursed as he felt Onyxia's uncoordinated flight, due to her holding Gaara in her claws. "**Can you land somewhere?**" He asked.

Onyxia grunted slightly. "_Only briefly. Those two Akatsuki members are after us._"

Naruto nodded. "**I won't need that much time.**" He said, as Onyxia began to descend. She let Gaara go a few feet off the ground, and landed as Naruto hopped down and quickly rushed to Gaara's side.

A quick scan revealed that Gaara was unconscious, and suffering from chakra exhaustion, due to Shukaku being extracted and then suddenly slammed back into him. He would be unconscious for some time. Naruto quickly summoned a pair of clones. One transformed into Gaara, while the other picked up the original Gaara. "**Head back to Suna. Me and the clone will draw off the Akatsuki,**" Naruto ordered the second clone. He and the first climbed onto Onyxia, and the clone quickly faked being unconscious as they took off.

As they did, Naruto spotted his enemies in the distance. Both were riding on a giant white owl. Naruto grinned in anticipation. "**So, air to air combat? Guess there's a first time for everything.**" With that they turned away and headed easterly, as if they were flying to the border with Fire Country.

Deidara urged his mount on faster, while making several clay models to attack their target. Sasori stood behind him, waiting till they could get close enough, and he could launch his poison senbon at them.

Naruto turned his head, seeing the clay owl struggle to keep up. Again, the superiority of his dragon showed, as Onyxia wasn't even moving full speed yet, and already the Akatsuki were falling behind. Naruto decided it was time to end them.

With a roar, Onyxia turned and started flying at high speed towards the Akatsuki.

Deidara's eyes widened. "He's charging us!" He yelled. Sasori just nodded, as he raised one arm from under his cloak, revealing a cylinder object surrounding his arm with a hole on the bottom.

Naruto and Onyxia continued to fly straight at the Akatsuki pair. Naruto whispered a spell under his breath.

Deidara smirked as he made a hand sign, and a clay model of a bird became bigger in his hand, before shooting at Naruto and Onyxia. The black dragon dove, with the small bird following and gaining speed.

As they leveled out, Naruto turned, throwing a kunai back at the clay model. It dodged to one side and homed in on them, until Naruto launched a black fireball at it. The clay bird was hit by the _Brisngr _spell and exploded.

Naruto was about to look forward, when he heard a whistling sound form above. He looked up in time to see the glint of sunlight on dozens of senbon needles streaking towards him. "**Onyxia, roll!**"

The dragon responded, rolling away from the senbon needles. Most missed, but a few still struck their targets. Or rather would have, if not for the fact that they seemed to bounce off of some invisible object surrounding the dragon and her rider.

Sasori blinked in confusion and fired a second burst of senbon needles. They again bounced off of something about a foot from the target, and fell harmlessly towards the ground.

Sasori cursed. "He has some type of jutsu or something keeping me from hitting him."

Deidara nodded. "Just hold tight then! I'll turn him into such art, even Kami will weep in awe!" He shouted, as he made another model.

At that moment though, their target had begun to climb to meet them. Onyxia roared as she unleashed a massive torrent of flame towards the owl above her.

Deidara cursed and banked the owl, barely dodging the flames. Onyxia kept on him, shooting fireballs after them.

Naruto cursed softly as he watched the fight. He and Onyxia just couldn't get a good enough angle on them. Naruto watched their movements, before nodding. "**I'm going to try something. When they head down, fire,**" he said, as he tilted his helmet up and began the hand signs for a jutsu.

"**Fire style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" With a roar of flames, Naruto launched a massive fire dragon at the Akatsuki duo at high speed.

Sasori's eyes widened as he saw it. "DIVE!" Deidara quickly dove.

Behind them, Onyxia gave a dragon like smirk before unleashing another fireball as they began to dive. Only this one she managed to fire slightly ahead of their path.

Deidara saw the fireball too late to completely dodge. The owl began to move out of the way, but the fireball still engulfed its right wing. The two Akatsuki members leapt away, falling towards the ground. Behind them, the owl exploded.

Naruto urged Onyxia into a dive, chasing the two Akatsuki members. Just as they dived, Deidara made a hand sign while holding another clay model. This one expanded into a large dragon, which Sasori and Deidara landed on.

Onyxia's eyes widened, before she let out a deep growled. "_How dare they? MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, WILL YOU!_" She roared in Naurto's head.

Kyuubi chuckled in Naruto's mindscape. "**Oh they fucked up big time,**" she said gleefully. "**Give it to them big girl!**"

Onyxia roared, launching a massive fireball at the clay model and its occupants. The dragon rolled away, barely escaping the flames as Onyxia gave pursuit.

Deidara cursed. "I can't send any of my models after them! I need to concentrate on flying!"

Sasori closed his eyes. "Then I shall deal with them," he said, before his body went rigid. A hatch popped open, and a young man with red hair stepped out, grabbing a scroll form under his Akatsuki cloak. He sealed the hunched over body that he had been occupying, and then from a second seal in the scroll, he unleashed a new puppet, with black spiky hair, yellow eyes, and a long brown cloak. Said puppet came to life, and its mouth opened, pouring out a stream of black sand.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

He got his answer when the puppet moved, and the iron sand formed into dozens of spears, shooting back at them. Onyxia rolled away, and the spears just missed them.

Naruto turned his head, his eyes widened as he saw the spears reform into one giant wall of iron sand, which shot towards them. He raised one hand, yelling out, "_Huilder (Hold!)!_"

The wall of iron sand froze, actually seeming to struggle against something, as Naruto held his hand up, and Onyxia dived. Sasori frowned at the sight of the iron sand being stopped, and struggled to control it through his puppet.

Naruto released the spell, panting lightly at the amount of energy he had to expend to hold the iron sand back. The gray wall reformed into a cloud that shot towards them.

Naruto cursed as he watched. "How the heck do we stop it!"

Kyuubi spoke up. "**Well the obvious thing to do would be destroy the source of the sand. Which is that puppet. But I'm sure you'll think of some overly complicated scheme that will waist time and energy,**" she said sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. _I figured that. But I doubt he's going to let us get close._

Onyxia growled. "_Don't worry about that. Worry about hitting it,_" she thought to him, as she turned and roared towards the clay dragon. The iron sand followed, turning into spears again.

Deidara had turned them to fly towards their quarry, and now the two dragons and their passengers were flying towards each other at high speed with iron sand spears chasing the black dragon.

Naruto smirked as they approached at high speed, mentally sharing a plan with Onyxia on how to disable the puppet. As they came within 50 yards of each other, Onyxia took a deep breath before unleashing a huge funnel of flame at the Akatsuki and their clay dragon.

Deidara cursed and rolled the dragon away, avoiding the flame. But Onyxia rolled with them, bringing the two dragons mere feet from each other as they passed. Onyxia had rolled onto her back as they passed, and Naruto swung at the right moment.

The black blade of Vindr sheared the head off the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage, causing the iron sand to fall uselessly towards the ground. Sasori cursed as he watched the head fall towards the ground, disappearing into the forest below them.

Deidara banked the clay dragon around, as Onyxia climbed, gaining altitude. Sasori shook his head, looking to his partner. "I need to get on the ground. I'll be of more use down there now." He said.

Deidara nodded and went low to the tree tops. Sasori hopped off, using chakra to absorb his impact and begin descending to the ground, while Deidara began to ascend.

Just as he had gotten some altitude, the sun was blocked by a massive shadow. He looked up in fear, as a massive black shape shot towards him, roaring. It impacted against his dragon, sending them both spiraling around.

Onyxia roared in triumphant as she bit down on the flank of the dragon, tearing away some of the clay and spitting it out. The clay dragon tried to fight back, but due to being clay, its teeth and claws were useless.

Deidara quickly jumped off, and smirked as he turned. "Say bye-bye!" He shouted, as he made a hand sign. Naruto's eyes widened, as he raised out a hand. In a massive fiery explosion, the clay dragon detonated, engulfing Naruto and Onyxia.

Deidara cackled madly as he looked through his clay pouches, and found that he had enough left to either make another model to fly away on. He quickly molded it, and it soon expanded into a large, unusual shaped bird. The blonde Akatsuki member landed on it and swung around, heading towards the explosion.

Out of the fire and smoke fell a large black object. They were in a free fall, Onyxia either stunned or knocked out from the proximity of the explosion. Thankfully the wards he had put up held, but at a major cost to his magical reserves.

_Onyxia? Onyxia wake up!_ He shouted to her over their mental link, as the ground started rushing up towards them. He cursed and pounded on her neck.

Suddenly the golden eyes shot open, and Onyxia's wings snapped open, pulling them up barely in time. Naruto panted as he clung to her neck. _Don't ever scare me like that again, _he mentally whispered to her.

On the ground, Sasori had removed his cloak, revealing that his body was a puppet body as well. He removed three scrolls from his back and opened all of them. He ran through some hand signs, unsealing the contents of each scroll.

Deidara had managed to turn his bird around, and was heading straight towards the struggling pair as they tried to get altitude. He let out a maniacal grin as he closed in on them. He didn't have enough clay to build another model. And he couldn't outrun them. So that left him with only one option.

"Guess I get to become my greatest work of art ever!" He shouted, as he headed straight for Onyxia.

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's going to ram us," He said softly, as Deidara headed towards them. If Deidara hit, not even the wards he had put up would protect them. He cursed as Onyxia began launching fireballs at the Akatsuki member. Howe over she was still disoriented form the explosion, and her aim was off.

Deidara began dodging the fireballs, as they got closer and closer. Eventually though, he just stopped, and grinned in an almost serene manner as one of the balls of fire engulfed them both.

Naruto's eyes widened at that, only for them to go even wider as the bird and rider came out of the flames. They were still on fire, but it hadn't ignited the bird yet. Deidara let out a loud laugh as flames licked his body. "ART IS A BLAST!"

Naruto cursed as he performed a jutsu that he hoped would save them. "**Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!**" He shouted, unleashing a massive blast of wind straight at the bird. It was sent flying back, most of the flames being put out. But some, being shielded by the bird's body, finally heated the clay up enough. It exploded, sending smoke, flames, and body parts everywhere.

Naruto and Onyxia wheeled away from the explosion, Naruto letting out a sigh of relief. "One down, one to go," he murmured, as he began scanning for the other Akatsuki member.

His search was soon ended by a barrage of arrow sand kunai that struck the wards below Onyxia, draining some of his magic to keep the wards up. Naruto turned and looked in the direction of the weapons, his eyes widening.

On the ground were roughly a hundred puppets, all wearing ragged red robes. Most were armed with ranged weapons of some sort, and were firing continuously at them. Onyxia rolled away from a second barrage, and struggled to gain altitude, to get out of the puppet's weapon range.

Below Sasori frowned slightly, seeing his target escaping his puppet's weapon range. He began manipulating his chakra to cause them to rise, though this would only have a limited range due the chakra strings attached to each puppet.

Naruto watched them, and nodded. "Alright. I would honestly think he was smarter than this. Onyxia? Strafing run."

The black dragon let out a tired mental giggle as she turned, going into a diving turn that was leading her away from the puppets.

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he ordered his puppets to follow, bringing up the rear behind them.

Onyxia continued her dive, until she was only a dozen or so feet above tree top level. She pulled up, banking so she now headed towards the army of puppets advancing on her and Naruto. Taking a deep breath, she began unleashing a torrent of flame.

Sasori's eyes widened, realizing exactly what had happened as the first puppets became engulfed in flames and were incinerated. Onyxia flew over the army of puppets, unleashing the stream of flame that engulfed them all, burning them into ashes.

Slowly she came around, flapping her wings and hovering slightly, before touching down. Naruto slowly slid down from her back, gripping his sword in his right hand while his shield remained on his left. He began to examine the area, looking for any sign of the red haired Akatsuki member.

All that lay before him was ash and burning trees. He carefully moved through the destruction, his eyes ever seeking. He finally stopped when he found nothing at the end of the trail of destruction. Slowly looking around, he suddenly tensed and spun, blocking an incoming saw blade with his sword.

Sasori stood before him, a walking arsenal. Two poles with multiple blades extended form his shoulder blades, and a cable with a blade on the end extended form his stomach. Under each of his forearms was a hose. In his left pectoral was a cylinder.

Naruto shoved the saw blade away, which returned to its position behind Sasori's left shoulder. "I'm impressed, Kyuubi jinchuuriki. You managed to not only hide from Akatsuki for almost five years, but you've grown strong. Very strong. Perhaps after you and your dragon are dead, I'll be able to make puppets of you both."

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasori. "Sorry pal. But you'll be dead long before me or Onyxia dies." He said, settling into his stance. Onyxia turned to help, but Naruto stopped her. _Let me handle this one._

Sasori raised his right arm, the hose pointed at Naruto. A stream of fire shot out of it towards the black armored warrior. Naruto rolled to one side, keeping ahead of the flames as he rushed towards Sasori. The puppet wielding member of Akatsuki shot his blades forward, spinning them at high speed. Naruto was forced to stop and jump back, blocking with his sword again before charging. Sasori whipped the bladed cable at him, and Naruto blocked it with his shield, his eyes widening when he saw the liquid glisten on the edge of the blade.

He jumped back, as Sasori stood there. "Poison huh? You're a real big fan of poison, aren't you?"

Sasori just stood there. "When your grandmother is Suna's foremost expert on poison, you pick up on her habits." He launched the cable at Naruto again, only it wrapped around his leg and yanked him off balance.

Naruto cursed and rolled to one side as the blades from Sasori's back shot forward and slammed into the ground where he had been. Naruto got to one knee quickly and stabbed up with his sword, straight into Sasori's lower chest. Nothing happened, as Sasori smirked. "Sorry, nothing there," he said, as he raised his right arm. Naruto cursed and let go of his sword, spinning on his back and smashing one tri clawed boot into the arm. It shattered under the power of Naruto's kick, and the weight and power of the metal sabinot with three claws.

Sasori stumbled back as Naruto got to his feet. The blonde warrior rushed at Sasori, jumping and driving a kick into his chest, yanking his sword out as he jumped away. Sasori was knocked onto his back, as Naruto retook his stance, sword again in hand.

The puppet master shot his bladed cable at Naruto, and the blade sunk deep into his shield, before it was yanked away. Naruto cursed softly as Sasori readied the cable again while getting back onto his feet. The two faced each other, silently sizing the other up, before Sasori launched his cable again.

This time Naruto spun away, coming around and slicing through the cable, detaching the blade from it. However he was off balance form the spin, and Sasori used that moment to bring up his other hose on his left arm, which launched a high powered blast of water at Naruto. The water sent Naruto crashing back onto the ground, skidding a few feet.

Sasori smirked as he slowly advanced, the two multi-bladed poles coming forward and spinning like saw blades. Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it, when a foot stepped on his sword, trapping it. He looked up, seeing Sasori stand there. "Any last words, jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I got one. _BRINSGR!_" He shot his left hand up, black flames leaping out and engulfing Sasori's head.

The red haired puppeteer stumbled back, yelling as he tried to put out the flames on his head with his water hose. Naruto stood, picking up his sword as Sasori put out the flames. Before the puppeteer could react, Naruto yelled and drove Vindr through the cylinder in his chest.

The former Suna ninja just stared at the blade, before looking up at Naruto. "I...I guess I lost," he whispered softly.

Naruto nodded and Sasori actually smiled softly, lowering his head a bit. "...so this is my end? You did...well. I guess I should...reward you...Itachi and Kisame...will come after you soon. They're stopping...the Sanbi. You should go...now." He whispered, before his head completely slumped forward, lifeless.

Naruto pulled his sword out, and the body of Sasori collapsed like the lifeless puppet it was. He stared at the body, before kneeling down and sealing it away in a scroll. He gave the scroll a long look. "Thank you, Sasori of the Red Sand," He said, before retrieving his shield and flying away on Onyxia, heading for Suna.

_Ame, two days later_

The five remaining members of Akatsuki had gathered together in their headquarters in Ame. Itachi and Kisame had managed to successfully restrain the Sanbi, and now had it safely sealed away in a container until it could be resealed. All five of them were staring at the damaged face of the statue Akatsuki used to contain the 9 biju.

Konan glanced at Pein, her eyes widening. For the first time in many years, she saw anger in his Rinnegan eyes. The body of their comrade Yahiko trembled in barely controlled rage.

Zetsu slowly looked at their leader. "I managed to track the Ichibi container. He was returned to Suna. They've increased the village's defenses now," he said, the darker side of him keeping quiet.

Pein didn't even look at him. "Scout out all the jinchuuriki. Try and find moments when they are most vulnerable. Do not return until you can tell me everything." He said.

Zetsu nodded and quickly left. Konan bit her lip, before finally speaking. "Pein-sama...perhaps we should...reconsider this plan." She said softly.

Itachi and Kisame tensed, as she continued. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki has already proven himself far more powerful then we could have ever thought. If he's able to kill Kakuzu and Hidan, and track down his fellow jinchuuriki, he can surely rescue them any time we go after them. And with his powers, he could be a danger to us if he-."

The cavernous room resounded with the sound of a slap and Konan fell back on the floor, holding her red cheek. Pein glared down at her, his arm still raised. "You dare doubt the powers of a god! That boy is nothing but a speck compared to me!"

Konan shook in fear as Pein stepped towards her. "I will not stop my plan because of a few mishaps. I do not care what the cost of our dream is. Even if every member of this organization dies, it will be worth it to complete our goal of world peace. If you ever question our mission again, I will end you Konan." He said, before turning away and walking to the statue, to begin repairing it.

Konan sat on the floor, just staring at the space that had been occupied by the body of one of her two friends. Tears silently began to fall, as she slowly stood, and walked away.

Itachi watched her go, before following Kisame shrugged and went about his business.

In her private quarters, Konan was sitting on her bed, crying softly as she held a picture. It had been taken long before all this had happened. Back when Yahiko was alive, and Pein was Nagato. Back when they were fighting against the tyranny of Hanzo of Ame.

She silently wished that things would go back to the way they were. Back then they were happy. They had each other, and everything seemed so simple. Nagato was so quiet, shy, and kind. Now though, he was something else. He had become obsessed with his plan for world peace. To force it upon people at the edge of a sword.

Konan knew this plan wouldn't work, but she had shoved those thoughts aside, believing the friend and comrade she had fought with would return when they had achieved their goal.

Now she knew she had been deluding herself. She had seen it in those grey eyes. Nagato was gone, consumed by this new person, this Pein. Her old friend would never come back.

She looked up when she heard her door open slightly. Standing there was Itachi, looking unsure. "...are you alright?" He finally asked.

Konan put the picture away. "I'm fine." She said in her usual neutral tone. She turned away, only to stop when Itachi's hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"Konan-san, I know you are close to our leader. So I know you must be hurting. I want to help." He said quietly.

She sat there, before slowly touching his hand. "...what do you think you can do to help me?" She asked quietly. "I've lost my closest friends, the two people I survived with, fought with, bled with. One died because I was held hostage. The other died when he became Pein."

Itachi slowly sat down. "I can listen. I've always been good at that." He said softly.

Konan looked at him, then looked down. "Why do you care? Why are you trying to help me?"

Itachi simply shrugged. "I just simply wish to help. Isn't that reason enough?" He looked away. "If you'd like to be alone, I'll leave."

Konan, for some strange unknown reason, didn't want him to go. She turned to him. "No actually...I...I would like for you to stay." She said. "I...maybe talking would help."

Itachi nodded as he sat back. Konan looked at him, thinking '_you are a strange person, Itachi Uchiha'_. Then she began to talk.

* * *

**And end chapter. Weird place to end, but honestly I had nothing left in my mind. Which is currently throbbing with a headache.**

**I have to say, I am pleased with this chapter. I managed to get it back up to the number of words I used to be able to do. **

**1. It means 'Dream Stare'. and for those of you who read the Inheritance books, you know that scrying can't give an exact location on what you're looking at. but as I said, I combined it with some of Kyuubi's chakra to track Gaara. I figured that if the scrying spell actual shows what you're looking for, it opens a limited viewing portal to said object or person. So if Kyuubi's chakra was present, it would react to Shukaku's send up a beacon that Naruto could trace for a short time.**

**Now I know I said I might do a preview for another of my ideas, but honestly this chapter ran long, so I'm going to do it next chapter. However, I am doing the omake I mentioned.**

**As I said, this omake is based off the hentai doujin shorts written and drawn mattwilson83. While I will not be going into lemony details, this will be somewhat perverted. So if you're not into that kind of stuff, please stop reading now.**

**If you're still with me, then away we go!**

_Omake: Sage's Deodorant_

Naruto looked at the can in his hands, then up at Jiraiya who was beaming at him. "You want me to try this stuff out?" He asked the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yep. A deodorant company wanted me to sponsor their new line of spray on deodorant. And they of course gave me a free sample. Now since I'm too manly for such a thing," Naruto scoffed at this, "I wanted you to try it out, okay?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine, if it will get you off my back." He said, as he took off his shirt, sprayed some on all over his torso and the pulled his shirt back on. "Happy now?" He asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Thanks kid. Let me know what you think tomorrow, okay?" With that he headed off.

Naruto sighed as he left his room. "Going to go run a few errands mom! Be back later!" He said, as he left the Namikaze Estate, pulling up his hood and face mask.

He smiled as he passed Tayuya, who was now walking, and Shino. The pair had been out getting lunch, and enjoying a walk.

As he passed by them, Tayuya blinked as she caught whiff of something. '_What the fuck is that smell? It smells...good...ugghh...did it get hot out here? And why do I feel achy all over?_'

Shino blinked as he saw Tayuya trembling. "Tayuya-san, are you alright?" He asked in concern. Tayuya looked at him, suddenly groaning and biting her lip as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Shino...I...I feel so hot...and...and..." She finally lost it and grabbed him, kissing him. Shino's eyes went wide, before he was dragged into some nearby bushes.

Naruto hummed to himself as he took to the roofs, hopping along until he found his first target. He landed on the road and entered the Yamanaka flower shop.

Ino and Chouji were talking at the counter, and absently waved at him when he entered. He chuckled and gathered up some gardening supplies, before coming over. Ino rang up the price, and Naruto paid for it. Ino blinked as she sniffed the air. "You guy's smell something?"

Chouji and Naruto both sniffed as well. "Maybe it's the plants?" Chouji suggested, as Naruto shrugged and left. Neither noticed Ino become flushed, or when her hand began rubbing her inner thigh.

Chouji was about to get back on topic, when Ino let out a groan and hunched over a bit. "Ino you oaky?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him, panting, before kissing him and driving him to the ground.

Naruto hummed as he left the flower shop, feeling liking grabbing some dango, which was his third favorite food/snack of all time, behind pocky and ramen. He passed by a weapon shop just as Neji and Tenten were leaving it. Tenten stopped when she smelt something in the air, before shuddering.

Neji looked at her curiously. "Tenten-san, are you alright?" He asked. Tenten looked around, before grabbing Neji and dragging him into an alley, kissing him. "Neji...I...oh Kami Neji...I want to see your 'kunai'." She said, kissing him as she began undoing his pants.

Naruto grinned as he arrived at a small shop that sold sweets and such. Inside, Anko and Kurenai were enjoying a double date with their boyfriends Iruka and Asuma. Naruto waved at them as he got some dango, noticing a nearby fan wafting the smell of his deodorant towards the table they were at as he left.

Anko was happily snacking on her dango when she smelt something different. She set her dango down, blinking as she sniffed again. '_What is that? It smells sweet but also...manly...it...wow...it smells great...oh wow, is it hot in here?'_

Kurenai also paused a she smelt it, and blinked. '_Huh? What is...ohhh...why...why do I feel achy? No! Oh Kami, not here'_. She began to groan softly, trying to suppress what she was feeling.

Both Iruka and Asuma noticed their dates acting strangely. Iruka moved closer to Anko. "Anko-chan, you okay?" He asked.

Anko suddenly grinned. "I am now." She whispered, grabbing him and dragging him off to the bathroom.

Asuma blinked, then his eyes went wide when Kurenai grabbed him and kissed him. "Asuma-kun...please...take me home..."

Asuma nodded, putting money down and disappearing with her in a shushin to her apartment. a yelp of surprise soon echoed from said apartment.

Naruto took a stroll through the park on his way home, snacking on his dango. He smiled and waved at Sakura and Lee, who passed him while enjoying a stroll together.

Sakura stopped when she noticed a funny smell. "Huh? Lee, do you smell that?" She asked.

Lee blinked. "Smell what?" He asked, sniffing around. "I smell nothing unusual. Perhaps your youth has detected something I have not!" He said, smiling.

Sakura didn't answer, as she shuddered, rubbing her thighs together. '_Oh no! W-what's happening? why do I feel so...so...'_ "Lee-kun." She moaned out.

Lee turned to her, only to be kissed, and then dragged into nearby bushes.

Naruto hummed as he came home, but stopped and blinked when he saw a destroyed bush. "What the...what the heck happened there?" He muttered, before shrugging and entering the house.

One of the first things he saw was his mom squealing as she excitedly rummaged through the old baby stuff of his and Tayuya's. "Mom...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, too excited to notice anything. He shrugged and left, heading out to the backyard. He set the gardening things down, smiling as he noticed Hinata meditating. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata smiled as she opened her eyes, looking up at Naruto. "Hey Naruto." She said, smiling as she stood up and came over. she stopped when she smelt something in the air. "Naruto, do you smell something?"

Naruto blinked, and sniffed the air. "Oh that. That's this new spray on deodorant I got from Jiraiya. Does it smell bad?"

Hinata blushed heavily, panting as she shook her head. "N-No...in fact...it...it smells great." She said, moving closer. "It smells...so good...ohhhh." She moaned out, moving a hand down to her legs and rubbing her inner thigh. She groaned as Naruto looked up.

"Hinata, you oaky?' He asked. Hinata bit her lip, moaning as she looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto...I feel so...so hot...and horny...I need you!" she screamed as she pounced on him, kissing him madly. Inside, Kushina giggled madly as she saw what was happening.

_The next Day_

Naruto stumbled into the dango shop, looking very tired and disheveled. He apparently wasn't the only one as he found Shino, Chouji, Neji, Iruka, Asuma, and Lee looking like he did. "you guys too?" He asked. They all just nodded as Naruto sat down.

On the roof above them, Jiraiya cackled madly as he wrote all this down. "Sage Deodorant a huge success." He grinned, only to stop when he felt amazingly strong KI directed at his back.

"What was a success?" Tsunade asked, as she cracked her knuckles. "not that stupid chemical stuff you talked about that would drive women crazy?"

Jiraiya trembled. "Ahhh...no?" He asked, sweating and looking for an escape. Too bad several ANBU had appeared and put up a barrier.

"Jiraiya...when it came to me you were always terrible liar." Tsunade said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now take your punishment.

Jiraiya whimpered as Tsunade's shadow came over him. It would be a good thing that sage Deodorant would sell so well. The first three checks would go to paying his hospital bills.

**And that's that. Thanks again to mattwilson83 for letting me do this. If you guys want a link to his hentai page, or a link to his deviant art works, let me know and I'll provide one. Till next time!**


	22. Aftermath

**And here we are with the next chapter of Demon Dragon Rider. This one will probably be a bit shorter than my previous one, mostly due to me not having any more action. However, I do have a special treat for you all. The end of this chapter will feature the promised preview from last chapter. A look at another of my upcoming fanfics, currently called... ****StarCraft2: The Reaver Project.**

**Like most of my stories, this is a Naruto crossover, that will feature both worlds but will focus heavily on the world of StarCraft and the Koprulu sector. There will also be the tiniest hint of Halo thrown, but that's more in the inspiration for a suit of armor for one of the characters.**

**Another bit of news. ShotgunRedneck, an author who I've started reading her works, needs a beta for his fanfic 'Dragons?'. If you're interested in betaing, please contact her as soon as possible.**

**Anyways, enough with the babble. On to the chapter!**

**By the way, this chapter will contain little action. As the title suggests, it's mostly covering the aftermath of Iwa and Akatsuki's attacks.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Inheritance Cycle, or StarCraft/StarCraft2. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Christopher Paolini, and Blizzard Entertainment. Otherwise, I'd be awesome and freaking rich.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Aftermath**

_Suna, two days after Gaara's rescue_

Naruto sighed as he looked out of his tent in the Konoha's camp within Suna. The camp was a flurry of activity, as Konoha shinobi struck their tents and packed up equipment, getting ready to return to Konoha. To one side stood the near two thousand Iwa prisoners who would be going with them, to be used in prisoner exchange and negotiations with Iwa. The remaining one thousand or so prisoners would be left in Suna's care, for similar purposes and uses.

Naruto sighed as he stepped out, helmet in place and clones packing away his tent and equipment. It had been two days since Gaara's rescue from Akatsuki. Gaara had only just awakened the previous morning, and after being briefed on what had occurred, had thanked Naruto for saving him. Naruto smiled at the hug and kiss on the cheek he had received from Matsuri, before the Suna chuunin had returned to her boyfriend's side.

This had been followed by a huge party, in which Naruto, under his Oni alias, and Onyxia, had been the guest of honor. The dragon had soaked up the fame, letting people come and look at her in awe and reverence.

_Flashback_

_Naruto chuckled as the tenth person walked away from Onyxia, who held her head up high and her wings spread a bit. "You're enjoying this attention, aren't you?"_

_She gave him a dragon like grin. "__It's nice to receive attention. I am a most majestic figure,__" she said, flaring her wings a bit more._

_Naruto chuckled. "Oh yes. Especially when you're having a mud bath or scarfing down a whole cow." _

_Onyxia gave him a sour look. "__You, sirrah, shall not mention that to anyone. Ever,__" she said haughtily. Naruto just chuckled._

_Inside the blonde, Kyuubi was writing down the details on a note pad. "__**Oh this is solid gold blackmail.**__"_

_Flashback Ends_

Of course her majestic image was ruined when she was offered a tub of sake during a toast to Konoha and Suna's combined victory. A tub which she graciously accepted. This had led to her swaying and dancing drunkenly during the celebration, launching a fireball haphazardly, and then crashing down to the ground. Her snores rumbled through the village for hours, keeping many in the village awake.

Now, the black dragon was lying near his tent, front claws over her head as her golden eyes remained closed. In his mind, Naruto could hear her moaning and groaning. 'Have fun last night Onyxia?" He thought to her as he grinned in her direction.

One golden eye glared in his direction. "_If my head didn't hurt so much, I would pin you to the ground under my claws and fall asleep, trapping you there for hours._" She groaned again as a fresh wave of pain hit her head.

He chuckled as he gently rubbed her snout. 'You'll be fine. Don't forget, we have to get back to Konoha. I'm sure the brisk air will help clear your head.'

She grumbled as she slowly got her feet, blinking blearily. She looked at the clones packing things into the saddle on her, then at the Konoha forces gathering together, ready to depart. She mumbled, as she glanced skyward. "_Fine. Let's get going._"

Naruto smiled, and was about to jump into the saddle, when Shikaku came over. "Oni! I need you to fly ahead and deliver this report to Hokage-sama. Tell her we should be arriving in three days time with these prisoners."

Naruto nodded. "**It will be done, Shikaku-san.**" He took the scroll and climbed onto Onyxia's back. With a grunt, the dragon leapt up into the air, amidst cheers and waves from the populace of the village. Onyxia circled, gaining altitude, before turning and heading northeast, back to home.

_Iwa, the Tsuchikage's office_

Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, growled as he sat back, having finished reading the report from his forward scouts. For once, the ancient and diminutive kage did not complain about his aching body. Instead, he crumpled the report. "So...our forces were captured?"

The shinobi who handed him the report nodded. "Yes Tsuchikage-sama. It seems they knew of the plan ahead of time, and set up a trap. Our initial estimates put our losses at in between two to five hundred shinobi. The survivors are undoubtedly prisoners of war now."

Oonoki sighed as he looked down. He was silent for several minutes, before turning to look over the fortress like village he ruled over. "Send a message to our field commanders telling them to halt all advances and to not provoke the Konoha or Suna shinobi. And send a letter to Konoha and Suna, asking for a cease fire to negotiate prisoner release."

The shinobi bowed. "Tsuchikage-sama," he said, before turning and leaving to fulfill his orders.

Oonoki rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed. He opened them again. "I'm getting to old for all this. Maybe this war wasn't such a good idea after all," he muttered, before turning to his desk. He had to prepare for any demands Konoha made. They had far fewer captives then Konoha and Suna did now. He grumbled, knowing that his stubbornness was about to cost Iwa dearly.

_Oto, some hours later_

Originally, the shinobi village known as Otogakure no Sato was nothing more than a series of bases hidden throughout the shinobi lands, all commanded by the rogue Snake Sannin known as Orochimaru. However, with his death at the hands of his apprentice and chosen future host, Sasuke Uchiha, these bases had fallen into disarray and chaos. The various shinobi and scientists left in charge of each facility had begun a mad squabble to cement their power and expand it.

This in the end had been in vain, as one by one, they were slaughtered and their forces added to the forces of the new Otokage. Their research, experiments, and forces had been taken back to the base hidden in the Land of Rice Paddies, where the ruins of Orochimaru's initial base were rebuilt into a mighty fortress.

Here, the Nidaime Otokage orchestrated his forces in the Fourth Shinobi War. Even now, he was assessing the situation with his top shinobi.

"Konoha broke the safety of our left flank by removing Kumo from the war altogether. And now the Iwa forces are standing down so they can exchange prisoners. Our supplies to the front lines, as well as our fringe outposts are in danger if we do not quickly shore up our defenses," he hissed form the confines of the cloak he wore. He pointed to one of the shinobi present. "Order our forces to fall back to our own borders. Reinforce those watching our eastern flank."

The shinobi bowed and headed off, as the Otokage turned to the others. "Konoha managed to grow a backbone with the arrival of their scaly mercenary. But even with Iwa standing down, they still do not have the forces to launch a full attack upon us and Suna cannot help them. For now, we must ensure they aren't able to raid our supply lines to our forces, and we wait to strike out again."

One of the shinobi hesitantly spoke. "Kage-sama, perhaps it would be better to withdraw from the war? We are outnumbered by two of the five great powers, and Kiri has already showing signs of allying with Konoha and Suna."

Before he could say another word, he found himself blinking, unable to talk and feeling warmth around his neck. He slowly reached up, finding blood and a gaping hole where his throat use to be. Gurgling up blood from his mouth and the hole in his throat, he fell to his knees, before falling over. A pool of blood expanded around him, as a bloody snake retracted into the confines of the Otokage's cloak.

"We will not abandon the war because of a pair of minor setbacks. Iwa continues to guard our western flank, and the south is protected by the fortress," he said, referring to the fortress of Saundobaria (Sound Barrier) that had been built. It was guarding the only southern entrance to the valley that the village was located in. The north and west were blocked by mountains, and the east by a steep cliff. He turned to the remaining shinobi. "Strengthen our defenses. Go!"

The shinobi nodded and disappeared, as the figure turned away, back to the map. "So, Konoha thinks they can turn things around? We'll see," he said, chuckling as the torchlight glinted off a pair of glasses.

_Ame, Pein's Tower_

The Akatsuki had been called off any jinchuuriki hunting, while Pein repaired the damaged statue. The Sanbi had been restrained by Kisame and Itachi, and now resided inside of a specially designed sealing container, which would hold it long enough for it to be resealed.

Konan had kept her distance from Pein since the incident two days ago. She just couldn't be near him, knowing the truth now. That her friend Nagato was truly gone. That there was nothing left there, replaced instead only by this being called Pein.

Instead, she had found herself spending time with Itachi, who despite his emotionless demeanor, proved to be a very good listener. The two of them had talked for hours about their lives, and then meaningless things like their interests and likes.

Konan couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her lips. Itachi was a rather interesting person. In a way, she was somewhat glad that he had come to talk to her after the incident. The smile faded as she touched her cheek, before she shook her head. She wouldn't dwell on that.

Meanwhile, several figures surrounded the giant statue that Akatsuki used to house the captured jinchuuriki. Six of them wore the Akatsuki cloak, and had orange hair, black chakra rod piercings, and the Rinnegan doujutsu. A seventh figure stood at the head of the circle around the statue.

The seventh figure was emaciated in form, his thin body being contained in a walking machine. Chakra rods exited form his back, as his ragged red hair fell around his face, almost hiding his Rinnegan eyes. This was the true form of Pein, once known as Nagato.

The six other figures had their hands raised, channeling chakra into the statue, causing it to slowly rebuild. Pein watched, coordinating their efforts. He didn't react to the figure approaching from the shadows.

The shadowy figure looked at the statue. "...so...our young Kyuubi jinchuuriki did this?" He asked. He looked to Pein. "He's been hiding under our noses as this mercenary."

Pein didn't respond. The figure stared at the statue. "How long until it's repaired?"

"I'm not sure," Pein quietly responded. "It could take weeks, maybe even months. This was something completely unexpected."

The figure nodded quietly. "We'll lay low, until then. But afterwards, I expect you to personally handle the Kyuubi. Itachi and Kisame are not good enough to deal with him. I suspect you are."

Pein simply nodded. "I understand. I will bring the Kyuubi in. To bring peace to the world." He said.

The figure nodded. "Soon, Pein. This world will soon have peace." He said, turning away as a lone Sharingan eye appeared in the darkness of his face, before he vanished.

Pein trembled. "Naruto Uzumaki. I will not let you escape again. You have my word."

_Konoha_

Sasuke grunted to himself, as he did pushups on the floor. He had to keep in shape, even if he wasn't going anywhere.

As he finished the one hundred pushups he usually did, he wondered why he hadn't been brought to trial yet. They had interrogated him for information, but otherwise, he was simply kept locked away. It didn't make any sense to him.

He sighed quietly, as he sat back, looking out of the cell. Close to six years ago, he was royalty in this village. Now he was a prisoner, a traitor. The irony was rather hilarious. He closed his eyes and leaned back. They had to have him here for a reason. Until they told him, he would wait.

Unbeknownst to the Uchiha, the reason he wasn't on trial yet was because of several reasons. Tsunade and Kushina wanted to let Naruto confront Sasuke first. They also didn't know how to handle things with Itachi. And lastly, the business with Iwa's attack had kept them busy.

Kushina was currently helping Tayuya to regain her ability to walk. The damage to her spine, legs, and muscles had been repaired, allowing her to walk and run again, with therapy. However, the chakra networks in her legs were still withered, and would require a few more surgeries to help repair them and allow her to become a kunoichi again, if she desired.

Shino was there as well, giving silent support to his friend. He watched as she slowly stumbled around, using a cane to support herself as she made small jerking steps. Kushina was following her, ready to catch her.

Tayuya had half heartedly tried to stop her. "I can do this myself. I don't need to be babied," she had tried to argue. But her heart really didn't mean it. Part of her loved having this woman, her mother, worry about her so. It made up for not having it all those previous years.

She sighed as she started to get the hang of it. "So how long till I can actually move on my own, instead of like some seventy year old with back problems?" She muttered.

Kushina smiled. "Tsunade said with proper therapy sessions, you should be able to move just fine in three or four months. You won't need the cane in probably a month or two, though you should take it easy."

She nodded as she glanced at Shino. "So Spec's, wanna go for a walk where you don't have to push me?" She asked, using her nickname for him. Shino might have bristled at the name, except he didn't care, and she had told him it was a sign of friendship and affection.

He nodded quietly as he stood. "That would be most enjoyable. Perhaps we could catch a movie as well."

She grinned. "You're on," she said, as she moved towards the door. Kushina just smiled, as images of little red haired Aburame like grandchildren appeared in her head.

In the backyard, Hinata quietly meditated, as suggested by Naruto. It was to help her feel for the center of her magic within in her mind and body. While he had been away, she had been studying the Ancient Language from a scroll he had left behind. She had also been studying new sword styles from some of the books Naruto had taken from Eragon's cave, searching for one that would better suit her for combat from dragon back.

Nearby lay her dragon, now already a great deal bigger than when he had hatched. He was now the size of a large dog. And the dragon had begun silent communication with Hinata. He wasn't speaking yet, but Hinata could sense his emotions and thoughts, to a degree.

She had named him as well; Azuren. She smiled as she sensed him stretching in the sun, almost cat like. It was adorable.

She quietly sighed as she opened her eyes, unable to meditate anymore. She slowly stood up, looking at the Namikaze Estate. She smiled quietly, feeling more at home here than she had at the Hyuuga Estate. But that could be because this home had a more family feel to it. The Hyuuga Estate had been designed and decorated to exude power and garner respect and fear from those who had entered. The Namikaze Estate was meant to be a home to a family.

Hinata smiled, shaking her head. She was glad Naruto's life had turned around. And she was surprised at how much hers had too. She glanced at her mother's blades, slowly picking them up. Somehow, she felt more at ease with them. Before, when she used them, she had simply seen them as tools, and as such they had been only tools in his hands. Now though, they felt...well they felt like more than tools. Like they were a part of her now.

She smiled and entered the house quietly. She had more scrolls to read, before Naruto returned and their training intensified.

_Konoha, The Next Day_

Naruto and Onyxia drifted down to the top of the Hokage's Tower, where Naruto dismounted from his dragon. He sighed as he rubbed her neck. "Good to be home, eh?" He asked her.

Onyxia rumbled. "_Speak for yourself. I prefer the wild where I don't have to smell the smoke and sweat of humans." _

"**I'm with the dragon on this one. You humans were always so repulsive smelling,**" Kyuubi added in.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at them as he headed to Tsunade's office to deliver the report.

Upon arrival, he was quickly given entrance to her office. Tsunade nodded to him. "Report."

"**The enemy force was defeated. We captured roughly two thousand eight hundred and twenty-nine enemy shinobi. The remainder were killed in action. We divided the prisoners between Konoha and Suna, and the Konoha force is on route with the prisoners as we speak,**" Naruto reported, handing Tsunade the scroll Shikaku had given him.

Tsunade nodded. "This was a decisive battle for us. Iwa has halted all advances, and even sent a message to us seeking a temporary truce to negotiate a prisoner exchange. And our forward scouts along the northern border have reported that Oto's shinobi have completely fallen back to their side of the Valley of the End. No doubt to tighten their defenses. Good work."

The helmeted head of the warrior before her tilted in recognition of the thanks. He was about to leave, when the Hokage stopped him. "There is a matter of some importance that I think I should tell you about. While you were away, Jiraiya of the Sannin managed to apprehend the missing nin Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto froze and slowly looked back at her. His eyes hardening a bit behind his helmet. "**I see,**" he said quietly. "**That was a stroke of good fortune for this village, was it not?**" He asked quietly.

Tsunade nodded, before looking around and dismissing her ANBU. When they vanished, she turned to Naruto. "It's okay now. You don't have to pretend anymore."

Naruto growled, his hands clenching. "That bastard...he's here in the village. After all the shit he put me through, he's here," he growled out angrily, trembling.

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, he can't hurt you. He's locked away, and we can use this cease fire with Iwa to deal with him. Don't worry about him."

He just trembled. "That's difficult when your best friend stabs you in the back," he said, as he moved away. "I'm going home now."

Tsunade sighed as Naruto left, rubbing her forehead. "This is going to be trouble," she muttered.

Naruto headed to the Namikaze Estate, ignoring everything around him. This was made easier by the fact that everyone was keeping away from him due to the aura around him. One that spoke of anger and possible pain.

When he arrived home, he went straight to his room, where with the help of his clones, he shed his armor. He barely noticed his mom in the doorway, her eyes holding a questioning look. "Naruto? What's wrong?" She asked, before blinking in realization. "You learned about Sasuke, didn't you?"

Naruto, now placing the discarded armor pieces on their stand, turned to her. "Yes mom. I did. I learned that the bastard that I obsessed over saving for four years of my life is now back in Konoha." His voice was harsh, his eyes cold.

Kushina looked at him, and he looked down. "I'm sorry. I just...I thought I had maybe put that part of my life behind me, worrying about him. And now, he's shoved back into my life. I don't know how to deal with this."

Kushina came over and hugged him. "Then don't Naruto. No one is asking you to deal with Sasuke. He is Konoha's problem. Not yours. Not anymore."

Naruto leaned into his mother's embrace. "...maybe your right mom. But still...I'm too involved to ignore him." he said softly. "I guess I'll think on it. For now, I have other things to worry about. Like Hinata's training."

She nodded softly, smiling. "She's been studying hard, while you were away. She's getting pretty good at the basics of the Ancient Language, and she named her dragon. Azuren."

He nodded. "A good name." He smiled quietly as he looked out the window. "Thanks for cheering me up mom," he said softly.

She nodded, as she left him be. He stared at the window for several moments, before letting out a deep breath. "There is a change in wind. A shift back towards balance. But is there enough momentum to keep it going?"

"_No one knows, little one. All we can do is hope for the best, and deal with the aftermath of what is to come,_" Onyxia rumbled in his head, as she lounged on the grass below. "_Now why don't you come outside? The sun is shining, and your apprentice is waiting for you._"

Naruto grinned softly and nodded. He'd worry about what might happen when it did happen. For now, he would live in the present. He grinned as he left his room, leaving his worries behind. For the moment.

* * *

***sigh* I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry. This chapter is not only extremely late, but also pretty bad in my opinion. It was meant to mostly just be a filler chapter, but I feel like I pretty much I butchered it. The problem is, I can't think of anything better to write.**

**I promise, next chapter will feature more action, as well as a time skip at the beginning. And hopefully, it'll be much better than this.**

**So, as I said, ShotgunRedneck is looking for a beta. Please PM him if you're interested.**

**Now as promised, here is the preview for ****StarCraft2: The Reaver Project. ****Now unlike my Assassin's Creed preview, this scene may or may not happen in the fanfic. But it'll give you an idea of what to expect. Sorta. XP**

_High Orbit over the planet Torus_

_Terran Dominion Science Vessel Columbus_

_2237 hour_

The Explorer-class Science Vessel _Columbus_, hung in orbit over the Terran Dominion refugee planet Torus. The planet, on the surface, held nothing impressive other than a camp for refugees fleeing their planets for various reasons; geological instabilities, spatial anomalies, aggressive alien races, and whatever else.

However, little was known about what was below the planet's surface. Which was why the _Columbus_ was orbiting the planet, conducting geological studies on what was below the planet's surface. The Dominion was always looking for new minerals that would give them an edge over the various Terran factions who sought to overthrow them, or the Zerg and Protoss races that sought to destroy the Terran race.

The _Columbus _had been in service with the Terran Confederacy, serving as part of the mysterious Epsilon Squadron. With the fall of the Confederacy and rise of the Dominion, the science vessel had been re-assigned to deep space exploration.

Commander Telran, a ten year veteran of the Sons of Korhal/Terran Dominion Marine Corp, sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He was in charge of the fifty man security team aboard the one hundred man vessel. There were also ten scientists and forty crewman to maintain and run the ship.

"Once again. Once again, we're in orbit over a dead end planet, while Raynor's Raiders continue to terrorize our forces and colonies. I should be out there, helping to put a stop to him! Not sitting here staring at computer screens and making sure a bunch of egg heads get their damn equipment!" He griped to those with him on the bridge. Most of them nodded, while a couple kept quiet. Considering that the average life expectancy of a Marine in combat was usually in between ten seconds to a minute, there were some who enjoyed the easy posts.

Telran was about to begin ranting again when his sense officer spoke up. "Sir, we've got a possible contact! It might be a ship, bearing two-one-five. Range ten thousand kilometers and closing fast."

The commander came over. "Can you identify?"

"It's small. Probably a one or two man ship. Metallic so it's not Zerg. I can't exactly tell sir, other then it's under a cloak. It's coming right for us though!" The sensor officer said, panic in his voice.

"Charge the EMP launchers! All crew battle stations!" Telran yelled out. Klaxon alarms sounded through the ship, as the crew began rushing to their stations. Marines rushed to get suited in their armor, and pick up C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifles. Engineers rushed to their damage control stations.

Telran checked the clip in his personal side arm, before turning to his sensor officer. "Status!"

"Target now five thousand kilometers and closing! Sensors are beginning to penetrate cloak! Bringing up a visual!" The sensor office shouted, as one of the screens activated. On it the bridge crew could see the disturbance in space that signified a cloaked ship. Slowly the cloak began to fade, revealing the ship.

"What the hell is that?" One of the bridge crew shouted.

Telran growled. "Doesn't matter. Disable it!" He ordered.

The science vessel turned, firing EMP missiles towards the incoming fighter. The small ship twisted and dodged the incoming attacks, dropping its cloak completely. As it neared, it stopped its evasive actions long enough to fire two missiles towards the science vessel. It pulled away, while the two missiles impacted into the ship, tearing open its hull.

Telran nearly lost his balance as the ship shuddered. "Report!"

"Two direct hits to docking bay 2! Hull has been compromised! Attempted to seal the breach!" His damage control officer shouted.

"Sir! Enemy fighter is heading for the opening!" His sensor officer shouted. Sure enough, the small fighter had come about, and now dove directly towards the breached hull. It disappeared inside.

Telran cursed. "All security personal, we have intruders! Split up by squads and search the ship!" He shouted. "Seal off docking bay 2 form the rest of the ship. NOW!"

"Sir, we have movement in hallway nine! The intruder is onboard!" Telran whirled to his sensor officer.

"Isolate him and direct Squads Echo and Foxtrot to intercept!" He shouted.

There were a tense few seconds, before a voice crackled over the inter ship's communications. "This is Echo squad. We've reached hallway nine. The bulkhead door's been cut open. Almost melted. No sign of the target."

"Echo, he should be right there! You're practically on top of him!" Telran shouted.

His response was a sudden scream of pain, followed by yells and gun fire. "SHIT! Echo lead is down! I repeat, Echo lead is down!"

"I can't see him! Where the fuck is he?"

"There! Blast him!"

"He's everywhere!"

"Get ba-AHHHHH!"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

Telran cursed. "Have all squads converge on Echo's position! Now!"

"Sir, he's ducked into maintenance tube 2! He's heading for the bridge!" the sensor officer shouted.

The bridge crew grabbed up their weapons, pointing them at the now sealed off door to the bridge. There was silence, other than heavy breathing. Then suddenly there were shouts in the hallway, followed by gunfire, several screams, and the heavy thuds of armored Marines falling to the deck. Then only the sound of armored footsteps approaching the bridge door.

Every person on the bridge kept their weapons pointed at the door, waiting. Sweat poured down their foreheads, as they gripped their weapons, praying that whatever was on the other side, they could kill it.

The bridge doors slowly cracked open, separating only a few inches before a round object flew into the room. Telran cursed. "Flash-Bang grenade! Cover your eyes!" He shouted. He was too late.

The flash-bang grenade went off, stunning almost the entire bridge crew. The doors flew open and a distortion appeared, before tracer fire from an assault weapon lit up the room. Blood and body parts splattered the deck, walls, and screens as the bullets form said weapon ripped through bodies and limbs, causing arms and legs to be blown off, heads to explode, or torso's to evaporate.

Telran had taken cover, as his bridge crew was systematically slaughtered. Within seconds, the firing stopped, and all was silent, other than alarms and damaged consoles fizzing and buzzing with exposed circuitry. Telran took a breath, then popped up and fired.

The first several shots missed, but one struck the distortion, causing it to stumble back. The air around it shimmered, before disappearing, revealing an armored figure.

Telran kept pulling the trigger on his gun, but he had already emptied the clip, so the gun only emitted a clicking sound. He kept this up, even as the armored figure approached and grabbed him by the neck with its left hand, lifting him into the air.

Losing air, Telran choked and gripped the hand grabbing him, as he looked at the figure. The figure before him wore armor, though it was much smaller than standard Marine armor, and more bulky than a Ghost Hazard Survival Suit. It looked almost like the figure was wearing armor pieces over some type of metallic cloth or fabric. The heaviest pieces were around the figures chest, thighs, calves and feet, shoulders, biceps and forearms. The armor was completed with a helmet that was angular, with a three sided visor.

The entire armor was painted in the traditional blue worn by Raynor's Raiders. But it was trimmed with burnt orange here and there, and the helmet itself had a fox head painted on it, with light emitters for the eyes and the visor inside the foxes 'mouth'.

The figure brought Telran close to its visor. A comm distorted voice echoed from inside the helmet. "_You know, you're the only person so far who actually hit me?_" The figure commented, before slamming him against the wall. "_Now, you're going to help me. Give me access to your databanks._"

Telran struggled. "W...what makes...you...think I'll...do that?"

The figure pulled him away from the wall. "_So I don't kill you, obviously. Now give me access!_"

Telran continued to struggle weakly. "W-What do you...want to know?"

The figure looked at him, as the visor retracted up into the helmet, revealing vivid blue eyes and three whisker like birth marks on each cheek. "I want to know how to get back home," growled out Naruto Uzumaki.

**And end preview. Like I said, this scene may or may not appear in the fanfic. Not sure at this point.**

**For those of you who are wondering, Naruto's armor basically looks like a more bulked up version of the armor worn by ODST in the Halo universe. So basically, an apt description is if someone a little smaller then Master Chief was wearing ODST armor, with a fox theme to the design.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and again I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and the poorer quality of it. At least I think it's bad. We'll see what you all think.**


	23. How Time Flies

**So let's see if I can get my good mood going, when it comes to writing. I felt really good with my last Harry Potter chapter and I hope to feel good about this one.**

**Now there is a time skip between the start of this chapter and the end of the previous chapter. But I'll be sure to cover anything that would be missed between then and now.**

**Also, I have to advertisements here. First off is Illusions11 fanfic, Son of The Fourth. So far, it looks to be an excellent fanfic, and I encourage others to at least take a look and judge for themselves.**

**The other ad is for The Best of Naruto, who has numerous challenges on his profile page. If you're interested, take a look at them and PM him if you want to take any of them on. I myself would do his NarutoxOverlord or NarutoxAssassin's Creed challenges if I weren't going to do my own anyways.**

**Speaking of which, this chapter will contain preview of my NarutoxOverlord fanfic, currently titled The Kitsune Overlord. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Last bit of news. I'm introducing an OC on loan to me from mattwilson83. Thank you for Mina!**

**Now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Overlord. Otherwise I'd be busy thinking of ways to make both better instead of writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**How Time Flies**

_Konoha, Six Months since Iwa invasion of Suna_

If one was to pass by the Namikaze Estate within Konoha's Clan District, they would have heard the clash and ring of metal hitting metal, as well as cheers from two female voices, that could almost be mistaken for the same voice.

In fact, the two voices belonged to Kushina and Tayuya Namikaze. And the noise of clashing metal? That belonged to the swords of the two shinobi sparring.

One was Naruto, clad in full armor and wielding his sword _Vindr_ with both hands, occasionally switching to one hand for faster shorter strikes. His opponent? Hinata Hyuuga, wielding her newest weapons.

In the seven months since Naruto took Hinata as his apprentice, the former Hyuuga Heiress had made leaps and bounds in her training, relatively speaking. She now had a very good grasp on the Ancient Language, and could easily speak it, though she still had not fully mastered the language. She had also learned how to write a considerable amount of it too.

This had led to Hinata learning a large amount of spells. Though Naruto had told her no one could every truly master every spell, due to the simple fact that the number of spells was nearly infinite. Each spell was shaped by the words spoken from the caster's mouth, and their intent. Their only limitations were their imagination, and what their body could handle.

Speaking of which, Hinata had also grown physically, increasing her strength as well as her endurance. While she was nowhere near Naruto's stamina levels, she could give most of the people in Konoha a run for their money, and even make Gai and Rock Lee sweat a bit. All this to ensure that she could launch numerous spells, as well as jutsus, before she would run out of steam

Now, Hinata stood before Naruto, panting lightly as she held her new weapons.

In her hands, Hinata held a curved one handed sword, which according to the books she had gone through, was an elfin saber. The blade was roughly two and half feet long, with a curve similar to the katana, but a bit steeper. The blade was also thinner, coming to a sharp point instead of tapering into one like the katana. The hilt was about six inches long, with a cross guard designed to look like dragon wings. The hilt was straight, before curving towards the cutting edge of the sword, forming a dragon head (1).

Nearby on the ground lay a small round shield, about two feet in diameter. The shield was slightly domed, and made from wood with a thin sheet of metal covering the front. A dark blue dragon design was drawn on the shield, chasing its own tail.

The sword and shield weren't the only changes to Hinata's arsenal. Naruto had also insisted on her wearing some form of armor, due to the fact that as Dragon Riders, they tended to be more on the front lines.

However, due to her lighter stature, Hinata didn't wear the full chainmail and metal armor pieces that Naruto wore. Instead, with Naruto and Tenten's aid, she had designed and crafted her own armor.

The main piece of the armor was a series of hardened leather pieces put together to form an articulated chest piece that protected Hinata form the collar bone down to her waist. Short sleeves of chainmail covered her biceps, while a chainmail went down to above her knees. The skirt was open between the legs, so it didn't restrict her movement when running. She also had metal studded leather pauldron's, similar to Naruto's full metal ones in design, as well as greaves. However, unlike Naruto's clawed gauntlets, Hinata wore leather bracers, with fingerless gloves attached. The gloves were backed with metal plates for protection.

Finishing up Hinata's armor was a light leather helmet, which was open faced but had a nose guard designed to look like a thin dragon, and cheek guards. It also guarded the back of her neck (2). All of her armor was dark blue in color, with silver edging.

The two warrior's clashed again, locking blades. While Naruto had strength on his sword, Hinata had the advantage of being able to place her left hand on the flat of her sword, adding to the power she was using to stop Naruto's blade. The two pushed off, re-assuming their stances and getting ready for the next clash.

Kushina grinned at Tayuya. "Hinata's really improved, hasn't she?"

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah. She can actually go a whole half hour with him now. Who knows, maybe eventually she'll actually land a hit."

They were interrupted by a roar, as two large masses landed in the backyard not too far from the group. Everyone stopped to look at the two dragons that now stood there, slowly folding their wings.

The smaller of the two dragons, a dark blue one, slowly ambled over and nuzzled his head against Hinata. Her dragon, Azuren, had finally reached the age of maturity, growing large enough to be ridden, and to also breathe fire. Due to his rapid growth, Tsunade had finally been forced to reveal that there was another Dragon Rider in their midst to the village. Roughly a year ago, there would have been a clamor to control said person and their dragon, and breed an army of Dragon Riders. Now though, the claim was met with acceptance, and a renewed sense of impending victory for Konoha.

Despite his growth, Azuren was still considerably smaller than Onyxia, who had continued to grow, albeit at a slower rate. She was still roughly one and a half times his size, dwarfing him in height and length.

The large black dragon came over, gently nudging Naruto with her snout. "_Now, are you giving Hinata a fair chance?_" She asked, turning her head to look at Naruto with one eye.

The blonde haired warrior removed his helmet and chain coif. "Of course I am."

The dragon rumbled, as her counterpart gently laid down, letting Hinata scratch him right under his wing joint. "_Mmmm. Thanks. I can't quite reach right there,_" he said, when she finally finished.

Hinata smiled. "No problem," she said, as she quietly rubbed that spot. She smiled as she looked at her companion. It was rather nice having someone she could talk to all the time, and who she knew would never spill her secrets.

Kushina smiled, tossing both the Riders bottles of water. Tayuya slowly got up on her legs, grunting softly. Tsunade and Naruto had finished their combined chakra and magic surgery on Tayuya's legs, but she was still going through a complete rehabilitation process. While she was able to move on her own, her legs were still somewhat stuff and sore. Still, it was far better than being forced to roll around in a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

The quartet of humans headed back inside, two of them intent on taking showers to clean up. As they headed upstairs, there was the sound of the seal at the Estate Gate being triggered. Kushina went to answer it, finding an ANBU messenger.

"Kushina-sama, you, Oni, and Hinata-san have been requested for a war meeting that is being held within an hour." The ANBU said, before disappearing. Kushina sighed.

"Guess it was too much to hope that the peace would last," She muttered softly, as she headed back inside.

The past six months had been tense, but the cease-fire had held. Kumo had quietly been rebuilding its defenses, content to remain out of the war. Especially when they learned Konoha had not only secured Kiri's help, but that they also had a second Dragon Rider.

Akatsuki had lain low as well, after the loss of the Sanbi and Ichibi. While occasional sightings had been reported, most were in remote areas, usually tracking down bounties.

Iwa's forces had fallen back to defensive lines outside the borders of Fire Country, before sending a request for a prisoner exchange with Konoha and Suna. In order to protect their imprisoned comrades, the Iwa shinobi had ceased all hostile actions, and simply waited while Iwa, Suna, and Konoha negotiated the terms of the exchange.

The only real battles were minor skirmishes against Oto to the north. Occasional raiding parties from both side attacked outposts and patrols, but no major moves had been made. This had given Konoha time to rebuild some of its forces, and strengthen its key defensive positions.

Now, it seemed the fighting was going to commence again, and soon.

_Konoha War Room, 1 hour later_

Within the Hokage's Tower, the Hokage gathered with her top shinobi and military advisors. They were discussing various plans when the doors opened, admitting Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata. The three of them bowed towards Tsunade, who nodded back.

"Thank you for coming. As most of you may know, we've reached an end to the negotiations with Iwa. In two weeks time, we'll be meeting in Grass Country to exchange prisoners. Each side has agreed to at least another week of peace after that before hostilities begin again. However, we've decided to take this time as an opportunity. Shikaku Nara will elaborate," she said, turning to her jounin commander.

Shikaku nodded as he stood. "After the temporary cease-fire began, Oto pulled its own forces back within their borders. We've been able to gather valuable information thanks to the spy network of Jiraiya-sama. The actual village of Oto appears to be an underground complex located here." He pointed to a map of the Land of Rice Paddies to illustrate. "It is in a rather good defensive position. The area that this village is located in is guarded by mountains to the west and north, making attacks from those directions nearly impossible. The southern passage to the village, the only one that is level, is guarded by a very well defended fortress. If we wanted to launch an all out attack with all our forces, we'd have to break this fortress first. However, there may be a second option. The east flank of Oto is protected by this large cliff here. To most normal shinobi, it might be impassable due to the jagged nature of the rocks all the way up the cliff. However, Kiri has provided us with a solution."

Kushina blinked. "How does that work? Last I checked, Kiri was known for its swords and water jutsu, not mountain and cliff climbers."

"That's the advantages of our village being hidden on a large island land mass," came a female voice form behind her. They all turned to see a rather beautiful woman wearing an off the shoulder blue battle kimono with mesh armor underneath. She had long auburn hair and blue lipstick and eye-shadow.

"Kushina Namikaze, meet Mei Terumi, the Yondaime Mizukage," Tsunade said, introducing them. Kushina bowed.

"Forgive me. I didn't see you there," She said, gently chiding herself.

Mei waved it off. "It's not a problem. But please, allow me to explain. Kiri has always been...wary of the other four Great nations, ever since our founding. As such, our shinobi undergo two types of training. The one we let the world and its spies see, and the other we've kept somewhat secret. We train our ninja to handle a wide variety of terrains. More specifically...we train them to handle the terrains of each of the other four Shinobi villages. So that way, they're not caught off should they fight in enemy territory. I have assembled an elite strike force of five hundred shinobi, all of whom are highly skilled in climbing up what others might consider 'impassable' terrain. Such as that cliff Shikaku-san mentioned."

Shikaku took it up from there. "This force of Kiri shinobi, along with a force of Konoha shinobi, will be the strike force into Oto itself. They'll attack from the east. However, we'll need to try and weaken Oto's defenses. And in this case, it means depleting their man power. So what we'll do is launch a fake attack on their fortress to the south. We'll move shinobi northwards pass the Valley of the End, making it look like we're invading from the south. To further force a drain of Oto's defenders, I'd like both Oni and Hinata to move ahead and attack the fortress from the air. Cause whatever damage possible. If you add in the advancing troops we'll have, Oto will be forced to relocate shinobi to the fortress, or abandon it entirely. If they go with the first option, the strike force will attack. If they retreat, then our forces will combine and assault Oto itself."

Everyone nodded quietly as Tsunade sat down at her chair. "Kushina, I want you leading the force of Konoha shinobi. You'll be working alongside Ao-san from Kiri, who is leading the Kiri strike force. The whole strike force will move out a week before I leave to oversee the prisoner exchange. Since we do not have a cease fire agreement with Oto, feel free to launch the attack once all forces are in position. But you must ensure that the attack happens before the cease fire with Iwa ends. Otherwise they'll be able to reinforce Oto, and this chance will be lost."

Kushina nodded. "It will be done, Hokage-sama," she said, as she, Hinata, and Oni bowed. The three of them left quickly to prepare.

"It's funny, you think they would have wanted to talk to Tayuya nee-chan about Oto," Naruto commented once they entered the Estate.

Kushina shook her head. "She already told them everything she knew about Oto. And her information is roughly six years out of date. Who knows what changes have occurred since then?"

Naruto nodded quietly. "Well, guess we'll just have to see what's waiting for us."

Hinata nodded quietly, feeling a bit nervous. While this wasn't her first time in combat, this was her first time utilizing her new abilities outside of a training session. She took a deep breath, to steady her nerves. When she felt Azuren's comforting presence in her mind, she smiled softly.

Tayuya looked up as they returned. "So what's up? What was the meeting about?"

Kushina gave her a smile. "Now you should know we can't just share important secrets we may have learned, can we?"

Tayuya crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, and Kushina giggled. "Okay, fine. Unfortunately, the meeting was for a battle plan. The three of us are going to be gone for a while," Kushina said. "The good news is, this battle should be able to hasten the end of the war and turn it in our favor."

Tayuya blinked. "Right. And what am I suppose to do here all by myself?"

Naruto grinned. "You could always invite Shino over. Maybe finally get him to ask you out?" He teased, only to duck the glass orb thrown at him. Hinata caught it, as Tayuya fumed while blushing.

Kushina giggled. "That's a wonderful idea! You two could go out on a romantic dinner date, and then go for a walk, before kissing in front of a full moon! Make sure to take some pictures for me."

Tayuya blushed more. "MOM!" She shouted, turning and limping away as quickly as she could. Naruto and Kushina broke into laughter, while Hinata tried to stifle a giggle.

However, they soon lost their merriment, remembering their task ahead of them. In silence, they separated to their rooms to prepare. None of them knew that perhaps their most trying battle so far lay ahead of them.

_Konoha Hospital_

Kiba growled softly in pain, as he held his dislocated shoulder. The reason for his injury being Shino, who had apparently taken some offense to Kiba's questioning of his relationship with Tayuya.

'All I did was ask if they had reached second base. You'd think I'd asked if I could sleep with her or something,' Kiba thought, as he entered the room where he would be treated.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed. A few minutes later, the door opened, and in stepped a kunoichi medic. She turned, closing the door, before turning around and gasping. "O-oh! Kiba-san," she said, blushing a bit and stuttering.

Kiba blinked. "Do...do I know you?" He asked, blinking at her odd behavior.

The girl bit her lip, clutching her clip board to her chest. "I'm...I'm Mina Mikon? Our genin teams worked together on a mission to escort some traders through dangerous territory?"

Kiba blinked, so Mina, blushing elaborated. "During a rainstorm, my clothes and sleeping bag were soaked, so you shared your blanket and some extra clothes with me, and then you and your partner Akamaru kept me warm?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "That was you?" He asked, surprised. Mina nodded, blushing more. "Wow. That was like five years ago. How come I haven't seen you since?"

Mina brushed a stray bang of her brunette hair out of her face. "I-I've been busy," she stuttered out, before looking at her clip board. "S-So you've dislocated your shoulder?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. My teammate Shino flipped me over on my arm." He said, wincing. Mina came over, looking at it.

"I-I see. Okay...well this is going to hurt a bit." She took his arm, and after giving him a chance to brace himself, pushed his shoulder back into place. Kiba grunted in pain, teeth gritted.

She looked away. "S-Sorry." She went over to a cupboard, looking for something. As she did, Kiba took a look at her.

He had to admit, Mina was rather cute. She had brown hair, currently in a ponytail like Shikamaru, a few lose hairs hanging over her forehead. She wore her Konoha headband like a hair band, similar to how a certain pink haired kunoichi did. Behind large glasses she had green eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a normal kunoichi top with mesh elbow covering and a chuunin flak vest over her shirt. She also wore kunoichi boots with shorts and a white skirt over them.

She finally came up with a sling. She quietly came over, and helped him to put his arm into it. "You should let that arm rest for a few days. Afterwards you should feel fine," she said, blushing lightly.

Kiba blinked at his arm. "Wow. This actually feels pretty good." He stood up. "Thanks!" He said, smiling as he moved about.

She blushed heavily. "Y-You're welcome," she stuttered out. "I-if the shoulder keeps hurting you, please come back for a checkup." she turned to go, only to stumble on her own feet and started to fall over.

Before she could fall over, Kiba had caught her and pulled her up with his good arm. "Careful," he said, unaware that he was pressing her against him.

Mina's entire face went red, as she slowly looked up, while feeling Kiba's muscles under the coat and mesh shirt he wore. Kiba suddenly seemed to realize what was going on, and let her go. She took a few steps back, blushing and looking down.

"S-So ummm...thanks again for this," he said, indicating the sling. "Hey ummm...would you like to get a bite to eat or something? My treat, in appreciation for helping me." He smiled, wondering why he had asked her that.

Mina gasped and looked up, startled. She just stared, before nodding. "S-Sure! I'd love to!" She said, her voice eager.

He smiled. "Great. I'll see you out front?" He asked. When she nodded he headed off, blushing lightly.

'Why did I ask her that? Although, she is cute,' he thought.

Back in the examination room, Mina squealed and spun in a circle, before yelping as she fell over again. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "H-He asked me to go eat with him! Yes!" She said, giggling and blushing the whole time.

The door opened and Sakura poked her head in. "Mina? Are you okay?"

Mina sat up. "J-Just fine Sakura nee-chan!" She said, getting up and rushing off to finish up her shift. A smile graced her face the entire time.

_Akatsuki Headquarters_

Itachi quietly lay on his bed, thinking about all that had occurred recently. Like how close he and Konan had become. While they were not in an intimate relationship, they were close. If Itachi was honest with himself, Konan was as close to him as his family had been. Or at least, the ones who hadn't been arrogant fools.

He also was thinking about his eyesight. Currently, his eyesight was badly degraded. Everything now, except what was close to him, was fuzzy. He knew he couldn't continue like this, and would either have to have Sasuke kill him, or return to Konoha.

He sat up when the door opened, and in stepped the robed and masked figure of Tobi. Itachi sighed quietly. "What do you want, Madara-sama?" He asked quietly.

Madara turned towards Itachi. "You've been getting close to that woman friend of Pein's," he commented. "I hope you're not becoming distracted from our objective."

Itachi looked at Madara. "Do not try to fool me Madara. We both know you know where my true loyalties are at. The only reason you haven't gotten rid of me is because you still need me for your plans."

Madara shrugged. "So long as you don't work against me. But remember. If you do, those close to you will be in danger."

Itachi stared at him quietly. "Is that all?"

Madara shook his head. "Pein has repaired the statue. You will accompany him and Kisame to retrieve Naruto in one month's time." He turned and left.

Itachi sat there, before closing his eyes and sighing. He finally opened them, and began to write out a message. Jiraiya had to know what was going on. And afterwards? He would talk to Konan. She had to know the truth of it all.

_Konoha Prison_

Naruto sighed quietly. He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this. But Kushina had finally worn him down and told him he should confront Sasuke.

So here he was, approaching Sasuke's cell. He stopped outside, took a deep breath, and then nodded to the guard, who opened the door.

Sasuke looked up. About ten minutes ago the guard had come in and chained him to the bed. He could still get up and move, but not more than two feet. Now, the door opened and a figure entered, wearing black clothing, with a hood and face mask tat hid their identity. As the door closed, the figure stared at Sasuke.

The imprisoned Uchiha simply shrugged. "What are you looking at?" He asked belligerently.

The figure didn't move, though it did speak. "Someone I wasn't expecting to see for quite some time." They moved to lean against the wall. "Last time I saw you was...five, maybe six years ago."

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you want?"

The figure sighed. "I'm here to face some past demons. Meaning you," he said. "You obviously don't recognize me, do you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Unless you're Kakashi Hatake."

The figure chuckled. "Nope. Though I imagine he wouldn't want to see you at all. After all, didn't you break his motto? 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who forsake their comrades are lower than trash'? Guess that makes you lower than trash, hmmm?"

Sasuke snarled, only to stop. "Wait...how did you know Kakashi's motto?"

The figure smirked. "I know it because I as one of the three people he taught it to. Can you figure it out now? Or do I need to spell it out?"

Sasuke stared at him. "Y-You...you can't be him! H-He's dead! You can't be Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled, lowering his face mask. "Are you sure about that, teme?" He asked.

Sasuke stared at the whisker marks that had always identified Naruto. "N-No...you're dead...Orochimaru's shinobi killed you!"

"Almost...teme. Almost. If it wasn't for Kyuubi's help, I'd have instantly died. even then, I was probably going to die anyways, if not for the actions of a hermit living nearby."

Sasuke stared at him, before his eyes hardened. "So what now? You going to beat me up? Gloat about me being locked up as you become Hokage and get Sakura?"

Naruto gave a hollow chuckle. "Ohhh, I have no intention of going after Sakura or becoming Hokage. Those dreams are long behind me, Sasuke, thanks to you. No...I'm here for one simple question Sasuke. Why?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Why what?"

Naruto was instantly in his face, grabbing his collar and lifting him off his bed. "Why you sack of shit? Why was it so damn important to betray Konoha? What made you think that you had the right to betray your friends and comrades?"

Sasuke looked at him. "I had to avenge my clan," he snarled out, only to get shoved against a wall.

"And that makes you think you have to leave Konoha? You don't think you could have done that in a village filled with people more than willing to help you achieve your goals?" Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke glared at him. "This village was holding me back. I wasn't getting any stronger, while you were passing me up! I had to get stronger, to defeat my brother!"

Naruto glared. "That's all you care about, isn't it? Fighting your damn brother! You could care less about anything else in this world, so long as you kill your brother. Are you even doing it for your clan, or just for your own damn need?"

Sasuke looked away, as Naruto dropped him on his bed. "That's what I thought. Sasuke, you're not doing this for your clan anymore. You're doing this because it's all you know, and all you care about. You're just trying to prove to your brother and yourself that you're good enough." He moved away. "You know Sasuke...I would have gladly helped you. You were like a brother to me. All you had to do was ask." He said, as he turned away.

Sasuke glared at his back. "I don't need anyone's help, dobe."

Naruto dryly chuckled. "No, you don't," he said quietly. "Because you're not the Sasuke I knew. My brother died that day at the Valley of the End. You're just some fake who's taken his name." Naruto banged on the door, raising his mask. "Good bye, Uchiha."

With that, he was gone. Sasuke stared at where he left, not sure why he felt empty inside.

Naruto leaned against the wall, breathing a bit heavily. He took a deep breath and left. He had a battle to prepare for.

_Rice Country, 1 week later_

The fortress of Saundobaria was a rather large fortification that had been constructed not long after the Nidaime Otokage had taken power. While nowhere near as large as some of Iwa's fortresses, it was just as formidable, if not more so. The walls of the fortress, instead of being straight edges forming a square or pentagon, formed a circle. In the center was a large tower like structure that formed the keep, with several smaller buildings lining the inside of the wall acting as storage and such. The fortress was manned by two hundred of Oto's finest shinobi. Though after the truce between Iwa and Konoha, Oto had reinforced the fortress with another hundred shinobi.

Currently, about twenty were on guard duty, while the rest trained, rested, and/or relaxed. They were rather tense though, even in rest. The reason why was the force of four hundred Konoha shinobi grouping on the other side of the Valley of the End.

One of the guards sighed quietly, as he leaned on the wall. His eyes quietly scanned the south for any sign of the enemy. He couldn't wait for his shift to end, since he missed breakfast this morning. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He blinked as he heard a faint whooshing noise. He looked up, just in time to see the giant fireball that impacted right where he was standing, incinerating him and leaving flames for over twenty feet.

Above, two dragons circled, roaring as alarms rang throughout the fortress, and the shinobi inside rushed to their battle stations. The invasion of the Land of Rice Paddies had begun.

* * *

**Wow...I feel so horrible about how long it's taking me to write these now. I really do feel bad. I'm sorry that I'm failing to get these out within a decent amount of time.**

**Hopefully, things will pick back up for me eventually. I sorta miss the days when I was churning out chapters every couple of weeks. Of course they were badly written, so I guess I traded speeded for quality.**

**Anyways, here are some notes for you all to read, before I get to the preivew.**

**1. Hinata's sword is based on the Persian Shamshir, a thin saber that might also be recognized as the stereotypical sword worn by the Muslim/Arab soldiers in most medieval based movies. And the reason I gave her a new sword is simple. The Twin Hook Swords are absolutely devastating on foot. But they're next to useless when used from horse, or in this case dragon back. So Hinata has two separate sword styles now.**

**2. I know I'm going to get flak for giving Hinata armor, but let's face it. She's a Dragon Rider now. Dragon Rider's main focus is to act like flying knights. Which means they get into the thick of battle, so they need more protection. As you saw, I gave Hinata light armor in comparison to Naruto, so she's not being weighted down by all of it. she'll be lighter and faster than Naruto, which matches her sword and taijutsu style.**

**Also, Hinata's helmet looks like a blue and silver dragon themed version of Merry's Rohan Scouting helmet from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Which I do not own. Tolkein, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema own that.**

**So anyways, here we go. My preview for The Kitsune Overlord. This will be done more like a movie trailer instead of a potential scene from the fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

Fire erupted from the molten depths of the planet, licking upwards to the inverted tower hanging from the cavernous ceiling, blue energy being drawn up into it from the molten magma below. Small imp like creatures scurried the halls of the tower, performing the tasks assigned to them.

_My Village scorned me._

Within the throne room, a shadowy figure, deep in thought, sat regally upon the throne, clutching a large two handed sword with one hand.

_My teammates betrayed me._

The figure slowly reached up with one hand gently touching their chest, as if to touch the hidden scar that marred their flesh.

_My sensei tried to kill me._

The figure was adorned in dark, sleek armor with blood red runic designs adorning it. A sleek helmet designed to look like a snarling fox face sat next to him. The only opening was the visor slit for the eyes.

_**He should have tried harder.**_

The figure stood, grabbing his helmet. He put it on, before raising a gauntlet covered arm. A jewel on it glowed, causing a deep horn noise to bellow through the air. Within minutes, the throne room filled with imp creatures of various sizes, shapes, and colors.

_**Because now it's my turn to strike back! It is my turn to take all they hold dear, and grind it into the dirt! To take my revenge upon those who betrayed me! To take what is my destiny to rule!**_

The figure raised his sword, roaring as the imps cheered and raised their clawed hands and weapons. The figures eyes shot open, going from cerulean to dark purple to deep red.

_**Because Evil will always find a way.**_

**The Kitsune Overlord**

**Well there we go. Hope you all enjoy this short teaser trailer preview. To forewarn you guys, the story will feature a darker Naruto in it, as well as massive Konoha bashing. However, Naruto will not necessarily be pure evil. One of the aspects of the Overlord games is you can sort of direct how your Overlord will act. While his actions will always be in his self interest, he may perform good deeds to earn the favor and service of others. Or he may simply slaughter, pillage, and destroy all in his path. In my fanfic, Naruto will be constantly struggling between his inherently good nature, and the darker side of his anger and what he is and has become. You'll see.**

**So anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	24. The Snake of Oto

**Hello all!**

**So, here we are in another chapter of DDR. Here, we're going to get some major action, to pick up from the lack of action in the past couple of chapters. Hopefully it'll all be epic enough for you all.**

**Now I've been getting some reviews complaining about the lack of NaruHina thus far. To you NaruHina fans out there, I can guarantee that we'll be getting some NaruHina bonding and possible fluff in either this chapter, or the next one. It depends on how long things run.**

**Now on another note, I recently received a PM from Demon King Sin. Now this guy apparently has a lot of fanfic ideas. However, he currently is unable to write them himself. So, if you're looking for new ideas to write, or you know someone who is looking for new ideas, give him a call.**

**Secondly, KaixShadowBane is in need of a co-author. They are planning a NarutoxDC Universe Online fanfic. If anyone is interested in co-authoring with them, give them a PM.**

**Thirdly, Bill Alain has a challenge fanfic. If you're interested, check my profile under challenges, and then contact him.**

**And lastly, for those of you here who enjoyed my Harry Potter fanfic, I'll be starting the second year after I've posted this chapter. And I figure out how exactly I want to open the second year up.**

**So, sit back and enjoy folks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Are you happy that my dreams are shattered? HUH! *Goes off to emo corner*

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Snake of Oto**

The Oto controlled fortress of Saundobaria was a scene of chaos. Shinobi were rushing here and there, either to get into positions to try and repel this attack, or to try and put out the flames.

Above, Naruto and Hinata, on the backs of their dragons, continued to circle the fortress, making strafing runs on the supply buildings against the wall, the wall based defensive emplacements, and the men and women who called the fortress home.

Naruto leaned to the left a bit, balancing as Onyxia banked to the right, coming around for another pass on the fortress. As they neared, a few kunai and shuriken shot up towards them, most missing by fair amounts. The few that did hit home simply bounced off the armor scales of Onyxia's hide. One did hit the membrane of her wing, and she winced in pain inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto growled, singling out the one who had thrown the weapon. With a single word from the Ancient Language, that man fell to the ground, his brain nothing but jelly.

Hinata, on the other side of the fortress and much higher, nodded to Azuren. "Go for that storage building there!" She pointed to a building along the wall.

Azuren went into a steep dive, wings folded back against his body. He and Hinata soon became a blue blur. The wind whistled and shrieked around them, whipping Hinata's hair.

About a hundred feet from the target, Azuren roared, before launching a single fireball. It ripped through the roof of the storage shed, before the whole building exploded. Azuren flared his wings, pulling up out of the dive.

Hinata turned to look at the devastation from that attack. As she did, a kunai whipped past her head, nearly getting her cheek. She looked up to where the kunai came from, seeing several shinobi had gotten to the roof of the central tower of the Fortress. They were using the height advantage on the two Riders, raining weapons down at them.

Naruto saw Hinata signal towards the top of the tower and nodded to her. She pulled away on Azuren, while he had Onyxia climb.

The shinobi on the top of the Tower began concentrating their attacks on him, as he flashed past them, heading up. None of them noticed Azuren gripping onto the side of the Tower. But they did hear his roar, before the dragon unleashed his flames point blank range at them.

Screaming in agony, the burning shinobi fell over the sides, smashing into the ground. Azuren climbed onto the top of the Tower, seeing the opening that led into the inside of the Fortress. He spewed a continuous torrent of flame inside.

The shinobi below cringed as flames erupted from multiple windows along the top floors of the fortress. More screams could be heard as the shinobi on those floors were wreathed in flames.

Above, Naruto saw the destruction caused by Azuren. He nodded quietly to himself, only to be startled by a large bolt that shot past him.

Below, some shinobi had gotten to a few of the intact defensive emplacements. In this case, small mounted ballistae's or scorpions, which could hurl four foot long shafts about half a foot in diameter. They would pierce right through a man, and could even get through one of their dragon's hides. Or worse, tear through the vulnerable membrane on the wings.

Onyxia rolled away, just as a second bolt ripped through the space her right wing had been in. She headed downwards, rolling and turning, till she headed on a head to head with the defensive position. One of the two scorpions had been reloaded and was now aiming at them, before firing.

Naruto raised one hand as the bolt shot at them. "_Gath sem oro un lam iet! (Unite that arrow with my hand!)_"(1)

The bolt seemed to slow and turn, so it was travelling sideways, straight into Naruto's hand. He reared back, holding it like a javelin, before using chakra to hurl it back. The two shinobi manning the scorpion were forced to jump away as the bolt tore through their machine, destroying it.

The other launcher was being aimed towards Naruto, who turned his hand and aimed it at that launcher. With a simple mental command, the wooden launcher lit up in black flames, causing the shinobi manning it to curse and jump away. Naruto smirked as he flew over.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Azuren were in a shallow dive, heading towards the central tower of the fortress. Hinata had pulled out a kunai, to which she had attached several exploding tags. She flung it hard with all her might, as Azuren banked away. The kunai flew through a window and stuck into a wall inside.

Within seconds a massive explosion ripped through the tower, strong enough to actually shatter the walls. The top thirty feet of the tower slowly started to tilt over, as the whole tower seemed to groan as if in death throes. Slowly, the top portion, still wreathed in flames from Azuren's attack from above, tilted over and fell. Below, Oto shinobi scrambled to get away from the falling stone and flames.

With a thunderous crash, the stone tower struck the earth, tearing a massive hole in the wall as it hit, crushing several shinobi beneath it. Flames were scattered by burning debris, as smoke rose started to rise from the fortress.

The two dragons slowly rose above the destruction caused by them and their rider's. Naruto scanned the fortress before nodding to Hinata. The two of them banked their dragons and headed south, back to the Konoha force now camped on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Paddies.

_Oto, four hours later_

The Nidaime Otokage looked at the messenger before him. "I see. So the fortress of Saundobaria was almost completely left in ruin?" He asked silkily, causing the messenger to shiver.

"Y-Yes, Otokage-sama, that is correct. The shinobi who survived the attack will be unable to defend the fortress against the Konoha attack force that is camped on the other side of the Valley of the End. The commander is hoping you will order a withdrawal," the messenger reported, head bowed.

The man before him sat back in his throne. "This is most unfortunate. I was hoping they would last much longer than this. But it matters little. Konoha will still have to fight their way to reach us. Tell the commander he may withdraw further up the valley, but he must create a new defensive position and hold it. I will reinforce his position with fresh troops."

The messenger nodded and hurried off, while the Otokage sat back, deep in thought. 'So, Konoha. Your precious mercenaries managed to defeat the last barrier between your forces and my village. But how well will they fight underground, and without the use of their scaly companions? We shall see.' He chuckled darkly at the thought of the battle to come.

_Kiri Base Camp, two days later_

The force of Kiri ninjas was currently camped in a large wooded area about ten miles east of the cliffs they would be scaling. The force was waiting for info from their scouts on what Oto was going to do in response to Hinata and Naruto's combined assault on the fortress Saundobaria.

Kushina sat in the commander's tent, going over reports in front of her. The plan seemed simple enough, depending on what Oto did. If Oto reinforced the fortress, the Konoha forces would launch an attack on the fortress, followed by the Kiri shinobi climbing the cliff using ropes attached to grapnel hooks fired from special chakra launchers. They would assault Oto during the night.

If Oto didn't reinforce the fortress, but pulled the troops back, then the Konoha forces would move up and attack Oto, trying to draw as many enemy shinobi away before Kiri made its attack during the night.

She sat back, sighing quietly. Either way, she would have to rely on the expertise of these shinobi to get up the cliff. Due to the fact that Oto was almost completely underground, Onyxia and Azuren wouldn't be able to help in the coming assault. So it was decided they would hang back and only approach if absolutely needed.

Kushina looked up as the ranking Kiri shinobi entered. "Kushina-sama, our scouts have just reported in. The Oto shinobi in the fortress are abandoning their positions. However, they are not retreating to Oto, but to a new position north of the fortress, already being held by some troops from Oto."

Kushina nodded. "Send a message to the Konoha force commander. Tell them to attack the Oto force when they are able. We'll make our assault on Oto after their attack on the entrenched shinobi."

The jounin nodded and bowed, before leaving to carry out her commands. She sat back, biting her lip as she looked at the map, specifically where Oto was located.

"I hope things go according to plan. Or at least close enough," she muttered, as she got up to take a walk. If only she knew what lay ahead, she might have found a reason not to enter Oto at all.

_Cliff side, two nights later_

It was a silent night. The moon was hidden behind cloud cover, muting its light upon the world below. There wasn't even a breeze to stir the leaves of the trees.

The quiet of the night was soon interrupted by several muted clanks, as several small dark objects appeared over the top of the cliff and hit the ground, before slowing being dragged back to the edge. As they caught on various jutting rocks, they would stop, becoming secure.

If anyone were present on the top of the cliff, and looked over the edge, they would see a massive black swarm at the bottom, a swarm that quickly began scaling up the ropes. They moved quickly and quietly towards the top.

As the first of the group reached the apex of their ascent, they quickly scrambled onto solid ground, before turning and helping those behind them up. All of them could be seen wearing navy blue and black clothing, with headbands, weapons and exposed skin being darkened by ash and soot.

Within a half hour, the entire force had scaled the cliff. Leading them were three figures; Kushina, who was dressed similar to the Kiri shinobi, as well as Naruto and Hinata in full armor. Both of them had dulled their armor as well, to prevent any light form shining off them.

With a silent nod from Kushina, the entire force silently headed west, keeping alert for any sign of enemy patrols or sentries.

To the south, they could see the small campfires from the Oto camp, which was occupied by those holding back the Konoha force. The Konoha force had launched its own attack that morning, first harassing and probing the Oto's defensive line, before striking full force at midday, then retreating. Small skirmishes had lasted throughout the remainder of the day, before both sides withdrew as night fell.

The Kiri shinobi veered north a bit, heading for their target.

About an hour later, they were gathered in the trees and bushes south of the entrance to Oto. Nearby lay the bodies of two Oto sentries, who had been slain silently from behind.

Kushina studied the entrance quietly, before turning to Naruto, Hinata, and the Kiri commanders. "There could be twenty different traps on that entrance, and we wouldn't even know it," she said quietly.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "I do see a pair of seals facing each other. They have minimal chakra output though. They're also connected to several further in, facing the entranceway. Those ones are putting out more chakra. I think they are some type of storage trap seal," she reported.

Naruto looked it over. "I could have some clones rush in and spring the traps, but that would give the enemy time to plan their defense and counter attack."

Kushina nodded. "I'll handle this then." She pulled out a couple of tags, and silently hopped down. She stealthily approached the entrance, moving slowly so she didn't accidentally rush into the seal's range.

The others watched as she quietly placed the tags on the walls near the security tags, before moving back. Once she did, she made the ram hand sign. The two tags emitted a small pulse of chakra, very localized so no one could detect it.

The two security seals on the wall glowed before going dull again. Nothing else happened, as Kushina waved to the others to approach. Naruto quickly knelt next to her, blinking. "What did you use?" He asked, glancing at the seals.

She grinned. "Special seals me and your dad worked on together. They emit a special pulse of chakra, used to disable nearby seals and genjutsu," she said, as she slowly slipped inside. The entire force of Kiri shinobi slowly followed her in.

Kushina turned to the shinobi commanders. "Alright, everyone get your platoons and fan out. Take captives if you can, but our objective is to neutralize Oto as a threat. I'll be going after the Otokage with Hinata-san and Oni. Now go."

The shinobi nodded and started to disperse down the passageways they found, moving as quietly and carefully as they could. Kushina turned to Naruto and Hinata, and nodded. "Hinata, where's the Otokage?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the underground complex. "The passage ahead will lead us to him," she reported.

Kushina nodded, and they all slowly moved forward.

An Oto chuunin yawned softly as he walked down a passageway. He had just finished his shift in one of the laboratories of the Otokage, ensuring that none of the living experiments escaped. He was looking forward to a long night of sleep.

As he passed around a corner, he was grabbed from behind. One hand covered his mouth while he was put into a sleeper hold. Despite his struggling, he couldn't escape, and soon fell unconscious. A Kiri shinobi began dragging him away as the rest of the platoon moved out.

In another hall, a male and female pair of chuunin talked with each other while leaving the mess hall. Fixated on their conversation, neither of them noticed the figure above them until it reached down and slammed their heads together. Two more figures dragged them off, as a group moved outside the mess hall. Two of them pulled out tags attached to kunai, and with a nod from their platoon leader, threw them into the mess hall. Seconds later the tags let out a blinding flash and a loud bang. The Kiri shinobi rushed in to subdue those still in the mess hall.

Unfortunately, one of the Oto shinobi had been at the edge of the blast, and was only slightly disoriented. As he shook his head to rid it of the ringing in his ears, he saw the Kiri shinobi rush in. Cursing, he slammed a palm against a wall, channeling chakra into it. Alarms started blaring throughout the base, alerting the inhabitants that something was wrong.

Kushina cursed as she heard the alarm. "Well, there goes the subtle approach!" She drew her sword from its scabbard on her back, as the group charged forward.

All over the underground base, Oto shinobi were arming themselves with weapons, rushing to find those who had infiltrated their home. The Kiri shinobi reacted with less stealth, now that their cover was blown. Soon, battles erupted all over the base, as Kiri and Oto shinobi clashed in combat.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina were rushing down the hallways, directed by Hinata. They had just entered one large room when a cloaked figure dropped down, smashing into Kushina and knocking her away. She rolled to her feet and held her katana in a ready stance, as the figure adopted a taijutsu stance.

Naruto and Hinata turned to help her, but she shook her head. "Go! Take down the Otokage, and fast! I'll handle this," she ordered them.

Naruto hesitated, before nodding and moving off, Hinata following. Kushina held her katana at the ready, staring at the cloaked and hooded figure. The figure seemed to stare back, though their face was completely hidden by the shadow created by their hood.

Kushina growled softly. "Well come on! I don't have all fucking day!" She said, showing where her daughter got her temper, and possibly some of her swearing from. The figure seemed to hesitate, before pulling out a kunai and attacking.

Naruto and Hinata had passed through a couple of corridors, the Byakugan allowing Hinata to pinpoint traps so they could avoid them. However, as they reached another large room, Hinata found herself ducking under a rapid palm strike to her head. She returned her own palm strike at the attacker, who jumped over Hinata and rolled away. Hinata got up, slowly pulling out the scroll she used now to carry her mother's blades, and unsealed them. Naruto reached down for his own sword, but Hinata stopped him as she stared at the cloaked and hooded figure. "Naruto, I've got this," she said quietly. "You need to get to the Otokage."

Naruto growled. "This has got to be a setup. He's trying to separate us," he said.

Hinata nodded. "I know. But we don't have much of a choice, do we? If he escapes, Oto lives on."

He finally nodded. "If you insist then. But be careful."

Hinata just nodded as she drew her mom's Twin Hook swords. The figure seemed to stiffen, before settling into a stance that seemed way to close to the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance. The two faced each other before charging.

Naruto rushed ahead, grateful that it was a straight shot to the Otokage. Ahead he could see the doors leading to the man's throne room. He sheathed his sword as he ran, and held out his right hand, channeling chakra there. With a roar, he smashed the signature jutsu of his father into the wooden doors, blowing them open.

Inside, the robed figure of the Otokage looked up, as the black armored figure entered. "Ahhh….so you've finally arrived," he said silkily.

Naruto just stood there, sword and shield at the ready. "So, you're the Otokage? You don't look like much."

The figure smirked. "I thought the same of you when I first met you…..Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto tensed slightly. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, as he slowly got up from the throne. Only he didn't stand on two legs. Instead, his lower body resembled a snake's. The figure slowly slithered into the torchlight, pushing back his hood. "Do you recognize me now?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. Standing before him was Kabuto, Orochimaru's former right hand man. Except this Kabuto was much different from the one he saw when he was retrieving Tsunade. This Kabuto's skin was pale and scaly, just like a snake's. His face was slightly protruding as well, forming a snout like appearance. His eyes were now yellow with reptile like slits for pupils.

Kabuto chuckled, as he spread his arms. "What do you think, Naruto? After Sasuke killed Orochimaru-sama, I integrated some of his DNA into my own. It was a struggle for a time there, as his DNA tried to take over mine. And yet I prevailed. Now I have become superior to Orochimaru, in every way."

Naruto just gripped his sword. "You've definitely become a bigger monster than Orochimaru, that's for certain."

Kabuto dropped his arms. "The greatest minds have always been considered monsters," he commented. "That is a sad truth of this world."

"If the 'greatest minds' maybe had some morals, they wouldn't be considered monsters, would they?" Naruto retorted.

"Morals? Morals are for the weak and misguided. For those who truly think things like teamwork and friendship can defeat those who are stronger than them. If I had any morals, your mother and that Hyuuga girl would be fighting me with you. Instead….they'll die by the hands of people very close to them," he said, smiling evilly.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "What do you mean?"

_With Kushina_

The red haired Uzumaki stumbled back, panting a bit. Whoever she was fighting was good; really good. He had woven in and out of her attacks, striking back with a kunai. He seemed to know her every move.

The figure stood opposite, seemingly not winded or disturbed by her attacks at all. She eyed him carefully.

"So who are you? You're pretty strong, for an Oto shinobi," she taunted a bit, hoping to get a reaction.

The figure kept quiet, and Kushina sighed, before attacking again. She went for a quick stab at her opponent's gut, and when the figure jumped back, she quickly slashed upwards. The figure tilted back, their hood sliding off.

Kushina readied herself as the figure stood straight again, only to stop, her eyes wide. Her katana dropped from her numb hands, making a clanging noise as she stared at the blue eyes and spiky blonde hair of her deceased husband. "M-M-Minato?"

Minato Namikaze, the former Yondaime Hokage and father of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, sadly smiled at his wife. "Hello Beni-hime," he said, using one of his nicknames for her (2).

_With Hinata_

Hinata studied her opponent carefully, as they circled each other. The two of them had so far only been feinting and studying the other's moves. Hinata had the advantage of range and damage thanks to her Twin Hook Swords. But the person she was fighting not only knew how to fight using the Hyuuga Jyuuken, but had years of experience it seemed.

Hinata charged at her opponent, swinging both blades from her sides inwards towards her opponent. Unfortunately, said enemy stepped inside her attack, grabbing her wrists, and then head butting Hinata. She stumbled back in pain, unwittingly releasing her swords.

The figure stumbled back too, but had grabbed the hook swords, and adopted a stance. Hinata shook her head, and was reaching for her Rider sword, when she stopped, as she realized two things. The first was that the figure's hood had fallen off, revealing a Hyuuga woman. The second, which froze her completely, was that said Hyuuga woman was her mother.

She stared at the figure, her mouth open, her eyes watering a bit. "M-Mom?" She whispered.

Hitomi Hyuuga mentally cursed her hood falling off, as she slowly straightened. "Hinata," she whispered sadly, looking into her daughter's eyes.

_Naruto and Kabuto_

Naruto growled. "I will enjoy killing you, you four eyed bastard."

Kabuto chuckled. "Oh, I doubt you'll be able to, Naruto. Oh, I've heard of your exploits thus far, but quite honestly, I'm sure they are an exaggeration. Not only that, but each time you fought, you had your pet helping you, did you not? And now, here you are. Fighting me all by yourself. Me, who has surpassed Orochimaru and become the strongest shinobi in the-!" Kabuto was interrupted by the blast of black fire that erupted around him and engulfed him.

Naruto growled, one gauntlet hand held out, his eyes glowing red. "**One, do not ever call Onyxia my pet. She is my partner and sister rolled into one! Two, you need to shut the hell up, as your bragging and your voice are giving me a fucking headache. And three, you don't ever…..EVER…FUCK AROUND WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!**"

As the flames died away, all that was left was the burning cloak Kabuto had surrounded himself in. Naruto drew his sword and shield, silently waiting for Kabuto to strike. He slowly looked up, in time to see the half human, half snake monster lunge at him from a pillar.

_Minato and Kushina_

Kushina barely blocked her husband's kunai with her katana, being forced back a few steps. She just stared at him in shock and sadness. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked.

Minato shook his head. "The Otokage. He used the Nidaime's Impure World Resurrection Jutsu to revive me. I can't control myself," he said, looking at her sadly. "The only good news I have is that thankfully, he was unable to replicate my Hiraishin seals. So you won't have to deal with that jutsu."

Kushina just trembled. "M-Minato, I can't fight against you."

Minato's face became stern. "Damn it Kushina, you have to! If you don't defeat me, I'll be used against Konoha! I don't want that to happen. Please, you have to stop me!"

Kushina just trembled a bit, staring at her dead love in horror. Slowly her gaze hardened, as she nodded, before taking back up her regular kenjutsu stance. Minato smiled softly, before he lunged an attacked again.

Kushina blocked and flowed into a counter strike, which Minato ducked under. He spun, trying to go for a round house kick, only for Kushina to jump over his leg, and kick back, striking him in the face and knocking him back several feet.

Minato recovered quickly, already going through hand signs. "**Wind Style, Slicing Blades jutsu!**" Small blades of wind shot at Kushina, who held her sword up. It glowed as she channeled chakra through it, before she stepped forward, slashing at each wind blade that came at her as she rushed at Minato. She was suddenly in front of him, slashing at his neck. He leaned back, only to grunt in pain as her blade pierced through his stomach.

Kushina's eyes were closed, as each blade of wind dispersed. "Uzumaki Kenjutsu Art, Mirage," she whispered quietly, a tear falling from her eye. Her eyes shot open though, as Minato spoke.

"I'm not dead yet," he said, before striking at her. She back flipped away, pulling her katana out, as Minato stumbled a bit, the hole in his stomach slowly sealing back up. He looked up at Kushina, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he held up a hand sign.

Kushina's eyes widened as a seal Minato had placed on her went off, shocking her. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees and twitching, as electricity danced over her form. Minato slowly walked forward, crying as he raised a kunai, only for Kushina to disperse into smoke.

"Shadow Clone." Minato whirled in time to get a boot across the face, sending him crashing into a wall. Kushina finished her own hand signs. "**Fire Style, Grand Tiger Claw!**"

She blew flames out of her mouth which formed into a giant tiger. It roared at Minato, before rushing at him, and swinging a massive paw.

Minato barely escape, though his cloak ended up catching on fire. He tossed it away, watching it burn. He looked to Kushina, who grinned sadly. "I've learned a few new tricks in the past year or so."

Minato just nodded. "Impressive," he said, before two of his own Shadow Clones appeared and rushed at Kushina.

Kushina watched them, and somehow, she knew almost immediately what Minato was going to do. She closed her eyes, as the two clones rushed at her.

In two flashes of light, she had moved half a step forward, with her sword held out to her right. Both clone dispersed into smoke, only for another Minato to come out of the smoke with a Rasengan in hand. Kushina rushed at him, sword at the ready.

Time seemed to slow down, as the two neared each other. Kushina slowly opened her eyes, meeting Minato's, before they clashed.

_Hinata and Hitomi_

Hinata stumbled back, dodging one of the hook swords that had been trying to catch her leg. She parried the other one with her Elvin scimitar, back stepping as she did. Her mother continued to launch graceful and fluid assaults, forcing Hinata to use all of her experience and abilities to stay out of the way of those weapons.

Hitomi was crying, even as she attacked Hinata. "I'm sorry, my sunshine. I didn't want to see you again like this," she said, as she struck downwards with both swords. Hinata barely blocked them, straining as her mom pushed downwards with both swords.

Hinata kept straining, closing her eyes, before opening them. Her right hand glowed as she pushed it towards her mother, shoving her off with a blast of magic.

Hitomi flipped and landed, skidding back. She slowly looked up at her daughter. "What was that?" she asked softly.

Hinata closed her left hand in a fist. "A little something I picked up recently," she said.

Hitomi just nodded, before attacking again, connecting the hooks of the swords and swinging one of them at Hinata repeatedly in a rapid circle. Hinata danced back, till she hit the wall. She blocked the spinning blade with her sword, but the force of the impact knocked it from her hand. Cursing, she tried to dodge to one side, only to be blocked by a jab from the dagger point on the hilt of the right sword. She desperately ducked under another slash, but a second slash caught her arm, cutting the sleeve and drawing blood.

Hinata rolled away from her mom, wincing and clutching her arm. She panted softly, looking up at Hitomi, who had retaken her stance. Horror and despair were etched on Hitomi's face, as she stared at her daughter.

Hinata slowly stood, panting softly as she held her arm. "Mom….you have to fight this," she said. "You can't let yourself be controlled like this."

Hitomi cried quietly. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm trying. I really am. But my body isn't listening to me at all. Please. You have to stop me. No matter what, you have to stop me!"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't! I can't fight you!"

Hitomi sobbed, as she felt her body jerk forward, rushing at Hinata. Hinata bit her lip, before her eyes widened and she raised her left hand. '_I've got one shot at this!_'

_Naruto and Kabuto_

Naruto grunted, dodging out of the way of Kabuto's tongue, which had extended and turned into a python like snake. The tongue retracted, as Kabuto smirked. "Face it Naruto. You are outmatched!"

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, he held out his left hand, causing the pillar Kabuto was coiled around to crack, and start to tip over. Kabuto uncurled form it and leapt to the ground, slithering towards another pillar, only to shout in pain as Naruto's sword stab down through his tail. He spun, shooting snakes from his right arm at Naruto's face.

The blonde slung his shield from his back onto his left hand, and blocked the snakes. They bounced off his shield, only to wrap around it and rip it from his arm, knocking him off balance. Naruto stumbled, but jerked himself up right, causing his leg and back muscles to scream in momentary protest.

Kabuto watched him from his perch. "Oh, come now Naruto-kun. Is this really all you have now? Some pathetic tricks and that sword?"

Naruto glared at him. "**Be careful what you wish for,**" He said, as he held out his left hand, forming a Rasengan. Then he suddenly shot his hand out, yelling "_**Losna (Release)!**_"

The Rasengan shot forward from his hand, impacting the pillar right where Kabuto had been. The human and snake hybrid had jumped clear, but was still pelted by shards of rock, some of which cut through the more vulnerable parts of his body. He glared at Naruto, who smirked.

"**Face it Kabuto. You've never been a real fighter. Before you turned into this, you may have had the strength, speed, and stamina of Kakashi Hatake, but almost all of your jutsu's were support or diversionary based. Your only combat capable jutsu were those chakra scalpels. Now, you're even less of fighter than you were. Your abilities are all support based,**" Naruto said, smirking (3).

Kabuto growled. "I don't need flashy jutsu to beat you. I have become a god amongst shinobi!" He shouted, slamming his hands down and summoning two large snakes, who shot at Naruto.

Naruto jumped at them, stabbing at one's head with his sword while kicking at the other. The sword pierced further back then he wanted, missing any vital areas, but cutting deep and drawing blood. The three claws on his armored foot tore gashes into the other snake's face.

Naruto landed and turned, slashing straight into the gaping maw of the first snake that had turned quickly to strike at him. The top of its head flew off, crashing to the ground, before the whole summon poofed out of existence.

The other summon shot through the smoke, wrapping around Naruto quickly and forcing him to drop his sword. Naruto struggled, grunting as the snake slowly began to crush him.

Kabuto smirked, as he finished the hand signs for his next jutsu. '_Even if you escape that snake, let's see how you handle this,_' he thought with malicious glee.

Naruto growled, as he began to summon Kyuubi's chakra. A bubbling red aura began to form around him, as he slowly pushed with his clawed gauntlets, digging into the snakes's scaly hide. It hissed in pain as Naruto dug in, before shouting and shoving his hands outward. The force of his push ripped the snake into pieces, spraying blood over Naruto and the surrounding area, before that summon poofed away too.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Kabuto, only for his eyes to widen as he saw a coffin rise up from the ground. The lid slowly fell off, revealing the figure inside. Naruto's eyes hardened, as he saw the figure in black clothing step out. "**So…..it's you,**" he said quietly.

"Who are you?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

_Kushina and Minato_

The two of them were standing opposite of each other, backs to each other. Kushina was holding her sword to one side, before she screamed in pain, dropping her sword and clutching her left arm, which had been broken by Minato's Rasengan grazing it. Minato's right arm, still held, slowly fell off, landing on the floor and dispersing into so much dirt and debris.

Kushina, panting and holding her left arm, slowly turned to face her husband, who was turning to face her too. His face easily displayed the horror and pain he felt at what he had been forced to do.

Slowly, Kushina released her left arm, and slowly leaned down, picking up her katana again. As she did, she noticed Minato's arm regenerating. Minato looked at his arm, then at Kushina.

"Kushina, you can't beat me like this. You have to stop my body. You need to seal my body away, keep me from being able to move at all," he told her, as he felt his right hand draw a kunai.

Kushina just trembled in pain and some fear. Her clan had been experts on sealing, but she would need time to do something like that, especially with only one good arm. She took a deep breath, as she came up with a plan. Summoning her reserves of chakra, she created three shadow clones. Thankfully, unlike herself, the shadow clones were not hindered by a broken arm. They attacked, keeping Minato occupied. Kushina slowly knelt on the ground, grabbing a scroll and writing something on it as rapidly as she could with only one good arm.

Minato ducked under the sword of one of the clones, only to barely block a kick with his arms. He shoved back, skidding away, while the three shadow clones pressed the attack. Minato drew a second kunai, and charged. Blocking a sword stroke from one, he managed to stab it, destroying the clone, before turning and kicking another across the face. The last one jumped back, shooting a fireball jutsu at him. He rolled to one side, before throwing one of his kunai at the clone. It blocked it, only to have Minato's fist drive into its belly, dispersing it.

Minato turned to Kushina, only to get hit in the face by a smoke bomb. He staggered back from the impact and the blinding smoke in his eyes, mouth, and nose. Suddenly, the scroll Kushina had been writing on shot through the smoke, wrapping around his midsection. It stopped with the seal Kushina drew on his chest, before Kushina slammed a fist onto said seal, channeling the last of her chakra into it. "**Uzumaki Full Binding Seal!**"

Minato froze, and fell over, unable to move a single muscle. He smiled sadly at the panting Kushina, who dropped to her knees. "You did it. Thank you," He whispered, as he remained bound there.

Kushina just weakly nodded, panting as she slowly moved back against a wall, and began to weakly try and put her arm into a splint. As she did so, Minato looked at her sadly. "Kushina-chan…..can you tell me what happened to Naruto?"

Kushina sighed. "It's a long story. And since neither of us are going anywhere, I have the time," she half joked, before she began to tell him.

_Hinata and Hitomi_

Hitomi was currently laying on the floor, held in a binding of magic. Hinata, who had cast the spell, was currently leaning against a wall, panting as she held the long gash on her chest. She had been too slow to stop her mother's attack completely, but had managed to move back enough to reduce the damage. Quietly, she whispered the words for a healing spell, trying to heal the wound.

Hitomi looked at her daughter with a mixture of awe, pride, and sadness. "You've become very strong, my little sunny place," she said quietly, as Hinata was forced to stop healing her wound. Her magical reserves were still small compared to Naruto's, and the power needed for the binding spell on Hitomi had taken most of her magic.

Hinata glanced at her mom. "It hasn't been an easy," she said softly. "I've had to learn some hard truths, before I could get this far."

Hitomi nodded, as she glanced at her swords laying nearby. "They must have been hard indeed, if you took my swords from the memorial shrine. Care to tell me?"

Hinata just sat down, nodding quietly. Slowly, she began.

_Naruto and Kabuto_

Naruto just growled as he removed his helmet. "Maybe you'll recognize me now, Sarutobi," he said, revealing his face. His eyes were glowing red from the influence of Kyuubi's chakra, the whisker birthmarks had grown thicker, and his canine teeth had grown as well.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Sandaime Hokage, blinked in amazement. "Naruto? Is that you? My, you've certainly grown. And changed," he said, looking him over.

Naruto just nodded. "It's been five years since you died, Sarutobi. A lot's changed since then." He looked over at Kabuto. "So this is who you're bringing out to fight me? Are you serious?"

Kabuto smirked. "I know you won't ever hurt your favorite grandfather figure, would you?" He mockingly said.

Naruto's answer was to suddenly appear in front of Sarutobi, ramming his sword straight through the old undead man's chest, before tearing it out in a sideways slash. This of course did not kill Sarutobi, but it still hurt a lot, and rendered him useless as he regenerated the damage. Naruto turned to Kabuto.

"You obviously are out of date. I found out that his man not only helped spread misinformation about me, thus keeping those who were suppose to take care of me from doing their jobs, but that he also tried to steal my father's techniques! Techniques that were suppose to go to me as soon as I became a genin! This man is a traitor who sought the safety of the village over the wishes of my family and my own freedom and life. If anything, you've just made one of my fondest wishes come true." Naruto said, grinning as he waited for Sarutobi to finish regenerating.

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "So you found out, did you?" He asked.

"Oh I did, you old bastard. I found out plenty. And guess what? Your plan went to shit by the way, courtesy of your old student Orochimaru. Thanks to him, I no longer serve Konoha as a shinobi. Instead, I'm a mercenary working for them, until the war with Oto and Iwa is over," Naruto said, rubbing salt into the old man's wounds.

Sarutobi snarled, as he finished regenerating, and prepared a jutsu. "Then I'll have to make sure you can't become a threat to Konoha after this war is over!" He inhaled to unleash a devastating fire jutsu, before unleashing a roaring inferno at Naruto.

The flames engulfed the armored blonde, and it would seem that this was the end for Naruto. Until the flames cleared, revealing Naruto without so much as a singed piece of fabric or scorch mark on him. His left hand had been raised, parting the flames with his magic. Now he whispered, clenching his fist. The earth shot up, wrapping around Sarutobi and dragging him deep underground.

Naruto turned to Kabuto, putting his helmet back on. "**Don't count on him coming back to help you. He's currently buried two hundred feet below the ground, with rock, dirt, and earth pressing so tightly against him, he'll never be able to move even a centimeter. It's just you and me,**" Naruto said, drawing his sword and shield again.

Kabuto now felt fear for the first time. Despite his bragging and posturing, he knew Naruto was right. Almost all of his skills fell under the support role. He wasn't a frontline fighter, not since he fused with Orochimaru's DNA. His mind raced for a way out of this, as he shot snakes from his arms towards Naruto.

Naruto simply raised his shield, batting aside the snakes before cutting them in half. Kabuto backed up, before slamming his hands into the ground. Hundreds of snakes popped from the ground, shooting at Naruto with blades emerging from their mouths.

Naruto growled as he created three shadow clones, who formed a barrier in front of him, their swords sheathed. Each held up both hands, shouting "_BRINSGR!_"

A massive torrent of black flames erupted forward, incinerating the center fifteen feet of snakes in the group. Naruto leapt over his clones and through the opening created, catching Kabuto off guard. The snake/human hybrid had been preparing the jutsu that would ensure his escape, when Naruto appeared over the wall of flames his clones had created, slashing _Vindr _down at him. Kabuto reacted on instinct, throwing his arms up.

The curved ebony blade slashed through skin, muscle, and bone, sending a spurt of blood into the air. Kabuto scream as his hands fell to the floor, leaving him with stumps oozing with blood. Before he could react, Naruto stabbed up, gutting him. The force of Naruto's stab drove the blade into a wall behind Kabuto, pinning him there.

Naruto slowly let go of his sword, watching Kabuto squirm weakly, his life's blood trickling from the wound in his stomach and the stumps that had been his hands and forearms. Naruto slowly raised one hand, as Kabuto begged, blood trickling from his mouth. "P-Please…..Naruto…s-spare me….I can….I can help against Iwa!" He spat out, globules of blood hitting the floor.

There wasn't a glint of mercy in his eyes. "**Fuck you, Kabuto,**" he whispered, before slamming his clawed gauntlet covered hand through Kabuto's head. Flesh and bone yielded to the steel and muscle, splattering Kabuto's brain all over the wall and Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly pulled his hand out of the mess of wall and brain matter, before setting Kabuto's body ablaze, to ensure he was truly dead. Slowly, he pulled his sword out, and turned to go find Hinata and Kushina. As he exited the throne room, he could hear the mute cheers throughout the base.

The battle for Otokagure no Sato was over.

* * *

**Finally. Done**

**I'm truly sorry about the long wait folks. I've had a few personal problems at home, but not nearly enough to slow my writing down this much. I just really need to find my drive to write again and beat the living shit out of it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. For you NaruHina fans, the next chapter will contain the fluffy bonding that will be the beginning of their relationship going beyond friends and comrades. Before this story is done, they'll be hooked up. Trust me.**

**For those of you who enjoy my Harry Potter fanfics, the second Year will be starting soon. I've already begun writing the chapter for that, and hopefully, I can get it out quickly. Very quickly.**

**Until next time!**

**1. For those of you have read the Eragon books, you'll recognize that line I used from the second book, Eldest. It was used on regular arrows, but ballistae/scorpion bolts are similar, just bigger.**

**2. I know someone is going to say Minato couldn't be resurrected, because he used the Shinigami to seal away the Kyuubi, thus ensuring his soul was forever sealed inside the belly of the Shinigami. And to that, I answer with this: who was the third person Orochimaru tried to summon when he was fighting Sarutobi? It was going to be Minato, simply because it fit the theme going there. Orochimaru was summoning the previous Hokage's, why wouldn't he summon Minato as well? Who else could he possibly have summoned? So that means it is possible to summon people even from the Shinigami's belly. We just haven't seen one in action yet because Orochimaru failed to bring back Minato thanks to Sarutobi, and Kabuto decided not to bring back the Hokage's, for whatever reason. But it is possible to do, otherwise Orochimaru wouldn't have tried.**

**3. This is actually true, if you think about it. Think over all the times we've seen Kabuto fight thus far. We've seen him use the chakra scalpels, his regeneration technique, and his ability to control dead bodies, or whatever he used to fake out Kakashi when he went after Sasuke. Then he gained the Striking Shadow Snakes jutsu and Impure World Resurrection jutsu when he implanted Orochimaru's DNA in himself. But not once have we ever seen the guy pull out a true combat based technique. Honestly, I think Kishimoto really exaggerates Kabuto's power, considering that's all we've seen him use so far. He's definitely more of a support fighter, better used to harass an enemy while letting a frontline hitter take them out. In actual one on one combat against a frontline style fighting shinobi of at least jounin rank or higher, he'll probably fall.**


	25. Bonding in the Aftermath

**And here we are. The next chapter of Demon Dragon Rider.**

**For those of who you are Harry Potter fan's, or fans of my battle Mage of Hogwarts story, then I'm pleased to announce Year 2 is now out. Please give it a read if you're interested. **

**And for those of you who have been bugging me for NaruHinaness in this fanfic, I am sorry it's taken so long. This fanfic sort of got away from me, as I was intending to get some bonding and such in long before this. **

**Last thing. Noctus Of The Thousand Blades has a challenge Naruto/Bleach/Darksider's crossover fanfic. Please visit their profile if you're interested in taking it up.**

**Anyways, enough of my chit-chat. On with the fanfic!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. They are owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto and Christopher Paolini. Both of whom have done an equal job of astounding and disappointing us.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Bonding in the Aftermath**

The shinobi camp of Konoha and Kiri's forces were in high spirits. After the defeat of Kabuto, the remaining Oto forces had surrendered. The Kiri shinobi had ransacked the whole underground facility, before burning the whole place down. They had then moved south, catching the force that had been distracting the Konoha shinobi from behind, and forcing them to surrender. Oto was officially out of the war, having no leader and almost no shinobi left to fight.

However, three members of this victorious force were anything but excited or cheerful. Kushina, Hinata, and Naruto had managed to take care of each other's physical wounds after the battle. Their emotional wounds though were much harder to heal.

After Kabuto's death, both Hitomi and Minato had not lasted long. Apparently their reanimation had been tied to his life force, and when he died, they only had a limited amount of time left in the world.

Kushina was sitting at the main desk in the tent, which was covered with maps and documents. Her arm had been completely healed by Naruto, and she now rested her head on the backs of hands, as she mulled over the short time she had spent with her husband.

She had been able to tell her husband everything that had happened since the night of the Kyuubi sealing. How she was stolen away and sold into slavery to Iwa by Danzou. How Naruto had finally rescued her, even if it was unintentional. The life their son had faced in Konoha, and the new training and power he had acquired. And she had told him about finding their long lost daughter.

Minato had been heartbroken when he heard the fate of his son, but he was also proud to hear of the man his son was becoming, and that their daughter was alive and well.

Eventually though, the jutsu began to end, and Minato slowly began to crumble away into nothingness. Before he did though, he was able to share one final kiss with his wife, and told her how much he loved her. Then he was gone, lost again to Kushina.

She fought back tears at that final memory, at having to lose her husband a second time. Silently she cursed the Otokage to the foulest pit of hell, hoping he burned forever for his cruelty.

In another part of the tent, Hinata was huddled in a corner, staring blankly at the floor. She and her mother had talking for a while, with Hinata sharing her life with her mother. What had happened in the Hyuuga clan after she died, her time in the Academy, her team and friends, and her crush on Naruto. Then she talked about Naruto's assumed death and her transformation into the cruel hearted Blue Demon of Konoha. The missions she had gone on, the battles she had fought. All of this leading up to her discovering Naruto to be alive and well, hiding behind the armor of the infamous Demon Dragon Rider. And she finished on how she became a Dragon Rider as well.

Hitomi had barely had time to tell her how proud she was of her daughter, before she started to fade away. Hinata had tried vainly with what little magic she could muster to stop this, and save her mom. But it hadn't been enough.

Naruto sighed quietly, as he watched his mom and Hinata. Both were suffering greatly, having been forced to fight someone they truly cared about and then watch them disappear, losing them a second time. He had tried to talk to them, but neither had seemed interested in talking about what had happened at all. They had just remained silent, returning to the tent when they got back to camp.

He sat back, quietly thinking. '_Kyuubi, Onyxia, do you two have any thoughts on what I should do?'_

Onyxia, who was sitting outside the tent with Azuren, rumbled as she thought about it. "_I would suggest just letting them be, for now. Let them try to work it out. But be there for them if need be,_" she finally answered.

Inside Naruto, Kyuubi snorted. "**Humans, and your emotions. They should get over it. It was just a pair of bodies made to look like those close to them,**" she said.

Naruto growled. '_Maybe if you had someone who actually cared for you, you would understand what they are feeling,'_ he thought back at her.

Kyuubi just remained silent, so Naruto looked at his mom and Hinata. Quietly, he decided to follow Onyixia's advice. He would stand by, and wait to see if things got worse or if they needed him. He sighed, as he got up to go do something. Silently, he cursed Kabuto to the deepest pit of hell, as he spared one last glance at them, before heading off.

_Konoha, a week later_

The mood in Konoha was currently the brightest it had been in four years. Shortly after the return of the combined Kiri and Konoha task force, Tsunade had returned with not only the prisoners held in Iwa, but with a substantial amount of repartition money, to pay for the release of Iwa shinobi that couldn't be traded back to Iwa due to the smaller amount of Konoha shinobi held prisoner. Not only that, but the Iwa shinobi hadn't made a single aggressive move since the prisoner exchange, due largely to the loss of their only remaining ally in the war. Iwa was alone, besieged entirely along its southern and eastern border by the allied forces of Konoha and Suna.

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the Hokage's office at the light hearted people below, who felt that this war would soon be over, and it would end in their favor. Turning, he watched Tsunade enter.

The blonde Hokage nodded. "Sorry I'm late Naruto. I had to deal with a couple of issues," she said, taking her seat.

Naruto shook his head. "It's fine baa-chan. I didn't mind waiting," he answered, as he sat down in front of the desk.

Tsunade watched him, analyzing his mood. "Your mother and Hinata….they still haven't recovered, have they?"

Naruto sighed as he slouched a bit in the chair. "…..my mom has recovered, a bit. She has both me and Tayuya. But Hinata…..she hasn't told anyone else about it. I don't think she wants to hurt her father and sister by telling them what happened. And she seems determined not to talk to me about it, for whatever reason. I don't know what to do."

Tsunade pulled out some sake and cups, before pouring some of the alcohol into the two cups. Handing one to Naruto, she took the other. "I could order her to visit Inoichi, but…it wouldn't be right to force it upon her. Not unless it was truly necessary. For now Naruto, I think you should just be there for her."

He took a sip, contemplating the cup. "I suppose you're right. But I….I don't know. I wish I could do more. It's…..unsettling to see her so distressed."

Tsunade grinned. "Worried about her? You wouldn't happen to be getting close to her, would you?"

Naruto growled. "Can it baa-chan," he said, pouring himself another cup. "Hinata is my pupil. I worry about her because of that. Nothing more."

Tsuande just chuckled, as she took another sip. "Sure Naruto. Sure," she said, giggling, before calming and smiling softly. "I missed just talking to you. It was kinda lonely with just Jiraiya around," she said.

Naruto smiled softly. "Well, we'll try to remedy this, won't we?" He said, before sighing. "But for now, I do need to go check on Hinata and my mom," he said finishing his sake and standing up.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright Naruto. Maybe you could come by tomorrow, and chat."

"It's a date," he said, smiling as he left.

Outside, he let out a sigh, as he walked back to the Namikaze Estate, glancing around a bit as he walked. Truth was, Tsunade's mentioning of him caring for Hinaata brought up memories of a discussion he had both with Eragon during his training, and with Kyuubi and Onyxia some months later.

The sad fact was, Naruto couldn't really be in a relationship with anyone other than Hinata. Thanks to his bond with Onyxia, he would live for many generations beyond that of any woman he took as his wife. Hell, he would probably outlive their great-great grandchildren. It would be too hard to see any woman he took as a wife grow old while he remained looking young. To see them pass away and know he wouldn't join for a long time, if at all.

The only reason he hadn't pursued a relationship with Hinata already was because he was unsure if she wanted to be in one, and if she did, if it was with him. They had become friends again, but did she feel anything beyond that? He doubted it, not after the years she had spent forgetting about him.

He stopped when he saw some of his old friends at a small outdoor café. The café was promoting some strange holiday involving hearts of pink and red. Something called Valentine's Day.

He moved into an alley, his gaze still fixed on his friends. Sakura and Ino seemed to be gossiping, sitting next to Lee and Chouji respectively. Neji and Tenten were talking about something, probably weapons, while Chouji and Lee were having a semi civil eating contest.

The surprise though, was the two other couples present. One was Kiba, who was sharing a milkshake with a kunoichi medic he had seen at the hospital a few times. He tried to remember her name. Mina, that was it.

The other couple was Shino and his own nee-chan, Tayuya. Tayuya seemed to be going on about something, gesturing in typical Uzumaki enthusiasm. Shino just listened quietly, though he did seem intent the whole time.

He sighed softly, as he turned and left them to their fun. They did deserve it, after all, whatwith this whole war going on around them. He shook his head quietly, as he jumped to the rooftops and rushed home. He had other things to worry about. One of which being the five S-ranked criminals of the Akatsuki organization.

_Amegakure_

Itachi slowly entered his quarters within the Akatsuki's main base, closing the doors behind him. He and Kisame had just received orders from Pein to stand down from their attempts to track and capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It seemed Pein himself, having finished repairing the damaged sealing statue, would handle Naruto. And he would be taking Konan with him.

Itachi sighed as he made his way to the small writing desk in his room, sitting down to write out a warning message to Konoha. He stopped as he saw a picture on the desk next to him. One of he and Konan, simply sitting on a couch and reading together. Kisame had taken the picture for blackmail purposes. Itachi had left him beaten and senseless on the ground, and had planned to destroy the camera, but Konan had stopped and asked that he develop the picture. Both of them had gotten a copy of it.

In the six months since his and Konan's initial conversation, they had grown close. Itachi wouldn't label them as girlfriend and boyfriend, but he would say they were close friends.

Now, she was about to go with him on a direct assault of Konoha, to force them to either surrender the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, or force said jinchuuriki to fight them. Konan would probably not engage in any fighting, but she would be there to guard Pein's real body, while his 'Paths' did all the fighting.

Itachi stared at the picture. From what he had gathered in Zetsu's reports, Naruto was incredibly strong. This fact had been compounded by Jiraiya's own reports, which had given him information so he could know what to expect from Naurto, and avoid being killed or compromising his secret role as Jiraiya's spy in Akatsuki. Apparently Naruto was even holding back, to a degree. Naruto had hinted of certain powers he had that could easily slay any of them within seconds. But Naruto had refused to use them. For whatever reason, Itachi couldn't fathom.

If Naruto ended up fighting the real Pein, it was conceivable that Konan could be killed or seriously hurt in the process. And if not, she could be captured and interrogated by Konoha. The thought of which turned Itachi's stomach, and made his heart ache in pain.

Itachi looked back down at the message before him. He stared at it quietly, before reaching a conclusion. He finished it, before standing up and gathering together everything of a personal nature within the room. He sealed them away before picking up the message he wrote for Jiraiya. Without even a backward glance, he left the room.

Meanwhile, Konan was in her own room, contemplating these new events. She sighed quietly, wishing truthfully that she didn't have to go at all. But she wouldn't disobey an order from Pein. Not out of loyalty to him, but more out of a slight fear of him. She knew now he would turn on her and kill her if he felt like it. And truthfully….she had no desire to die anytime soon. She wanted to live, so that she could further explore the strange development with Itachi.

She found herself not only greatly enjoying his company, but also missing it at times as well. She quietly wished Pein would take Kisame with him tomorrow to get Kyuubi, and let her remain here with. But Kisame had been sent to scout out Kumo, and possibly a way to relieve them of either the Nibi or Hachibi. Pein trusted only her to protect his true body, the body of the man once known as Nagato.

She sighed as she lay down on her bed. It would take them at least a week to make it to Konoha from Ame. She closed her eyes, dreading the coming morning, but knowing it was foolish to put it off. Her last conscious thoughts were a silent prayer that she would get to see Itachi again.

_Konoha, that Night_

Naruto lay in bed, looking out the window at the full moon. His thoughts, now no longer dwelling on worry over his mother and Hinata, or the woes of his personal life, were directed towards the next step of the war.

Iwa had made no aggressive moves at all since the transfer of prisoners. The loss of their last remaining ally had probably shaken them, since now their borders were completely open to attack by the allied forces of Konoha, Suna, and Kiri. Several of the smaller villages were even rallying together now, bolstering their own forces and defenses to prevent Iwa from getting footholds within them again. Iwa's forces had retreated completely to within their own borders now.

The only other enemy out there was Akatsuki. The organization had gone silent, but Naruto knew they wouldn't give up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled voice. Instantly alert, Naruto sat up, trying to hear the voice. When he couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying, he whispered a quick "_Atra eka horna_," under his breath. (1)

His now magically enhanced ears soon distinguished the muffled voice as one of a female in distress. Naruto quickly grabbed a knife, silently getting out of bed and creeping into the hallway.

The voice was coming from the guest bedroom, thus identifying the one in distress as Hinata. As quickly as he could without making noise, he opened the door, peering inside.

Hinata was tossing and turning on her bed, her face scrunched in pain and fear, as she cried, whispering 'momma' over and over again. Naruto quietly walked over, putting the knife away, and gently touching her shoulder. Almost as soon as his hand touched her shoulder, Hinata's eyes shot open and she shot up, taking a deep breath. She panted, her eyes wildly scanning the room before landing on Naruto.

"W-what happened?" she panted out. "I-Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head quietly. "No…..I heard you…..it sounded like you were having a horrible nightmare," he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hinata looked down quietly, clenching the sheets with her hands. "It….it was nothing," she whispered, not looking at him.

He watched her, feeling a little frustrated, but also sad. He let out a breath, before standing up. "Alright then," he said, as he made to leave, "I'll let you get back to sleep."

He had just barely reached the door when her voice stopped him. "Naruto…..please…..don't go."

Naruto turned, to see tears streaming down from her eyes. He went back to her side, sitting down and hugging her to him. And in an instant she was sobbing, clutching his sleep shirt and burying her face into his chest. Naruto held her as she kept crying, letting out all the pain and sadness she had bottled up since the battle against her mother. Slowly, he stroked her back, doing his best to comfort her.

After a half hour, she slowly calmed down, hiccupping occasionally as she looked up at him. He gently wiped tears from her cheeks, causing her to smile but blush ever so slightly.

She let out a shuddering breath, as she recollected herself. "T-Thank you," she whispered quietly, before giggling as she saw his shirt. "Sorry about getting you all wet."

He smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind at all," he said softly, as he finished clearing her tears away.

She nodded softly, before looking down. She blushed a bit, trembling. "N-Naruto? Could…..could you stay here tonight? I….I don't want to be alone."

Naruto would have pointed out she had Azuren, but the dragon couldn't be here physically. So he nodded softly, smiling and blushing.

Hinata slowly shifted, allowing him to slip under the sheets. Hesitantly, almost shyly, she moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling. Her face was almost glowing now, with Naruto's not being much better as he held her close.

Hinata bit her lip, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "T-T-Thank you," she whispered, some of the old Hinata coming out. "Good night."

He blushed more, and nodded. "G-Good night to you too," he said, as he tried to think about how he was going to sleep holding her like this. Especially considering she had just kissed his cheek. It had seemed like a mostly platonic gesture, but still.

She buried her head in his chest, hiding form view. She too was wondering how she would sleep that night.

Little did either of them realize they were being spied upon by four pairs of eyes. From the window, Onyxia and Azuren smiled softly, watching their Rider's bond and help each other through a tough time.

Form the door way, Tayuya and Kushina smiled as they held near identical cameras. However, their purposes were different; Kushina wanted a picture of an adorable moment, while Tayuya wanted blackmail material.

The four watchers retired to allow the two Rider's privacy, as they settled back into their own beds. One by one, they nodded off to sleep, feeling like the house had become a little brighter. As if some weight had been lifted.

Naruto just watched Hinata, feeling her shudder every so often in his arms. He quietly stroked her back, to comfort her. He slowly felt the tension ease out of her, and soon her gentle and regular breathing let him know she was asleep. Quietly, he examined her, seeing the moonlight gently light her face up, which was now at peace.

In his eyes, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Slowly he leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to hers, in a chaste expression of his affection.

"Good night…..Hinata-chan," he whispered quietly, as he held her. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, not seeing the smile that graced her face in her sleep.

* * *

**Okay…this is a short as heck chapter. And I had actually planned to write a lot more than this. But I…..I can't explain it. As soon as I wrote that last line, something in me told me to stop there. Go no further. And I…..am going to listen to whatever that was.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to come out with a longer chapter next time, featuring a mixture of fluff and action. Who the fluff will be for, I can't say.**

**Thanks again to mattwilson83 for the use of his OC Mina.**

**1. This translates to 'Let me hear'.**

**Also, Happy Post Valentine's Day to everyone! And Happy Birthday…..to me! That's right, February 19****th**** is coming again, meaning I'm another year old! Yeah! *Is slightly sarcastic about that***

**Please review.**


	26. The Day of Pein

**I'm glad so many people were okay with the last chapter. I was worried you all would be upset at the short chapter.**

**I do promise plenty of action this time around, as well as seeing Naruto face his first real challenge. I hope. I've always had a hard time writing fight sequences with this particular enemy he'll be facing today. Hopefully, it'll be enough to show you all Naruto's not the overpowered Gary Stuart he's mostly been so far.**

**As a side note, it seems my previous assesment of Kabuto was wrong, thanks to the latest Naruto manga chapter. Thank you, Kishimoto, for once again fucking up us fanfic author's and our concepts. Seriously, what is it with him and his bad guys pulling out these overpowered abilities from their asses right when they need them most, and with no hint that they actually ever learned this crap? It's like two little kids arguing back and forth about their imaginary attack being better by making crap up on the spot to negate the powers of the other one. Seriously, I did that when I was 8. You're a grownup Kishimoto! Actually develop the training or incorparation of these powers, don't just pull them out of your ass and give them to a character because they need it at that moment!**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. My dreams have been shattered by Kishimoto and Paolini. So just leave me to my wallowing! *Downs a shot of whiskey*

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Day of Pein**

Tsunade smiled happily as she finished the last piece of paperwork on her desk. It was a good day for her. The day was beautiful, Konoha and her allies had turned the tide of war, she had a lovely breakfast with Naruto and Kushina, and she had just finished her paperwork for the day. Life was good.

She grinned, getting her secret stash of sake and a cup. However, just as she was about to poor sake into the cup, the small drinking vessel cracked.

Tsunade stared at it, before setting the bottle down. She knew this day had been too good to be true. She was about to call Shizune in to give out orders, when Jiraiya came in through the window. However, his usual goofy expression was gone, replaced with the serious expression of the veteran shinobi she had fought alongside in the Second Shinobi War.

"Tsunade, I've got some bad news," he said, pulling out a small slip of paper. "I got a message from Itachi. Akatsuki is coming to Konoha. It's their leader, Pein," he said.

Tsunade took the message, reading it over. "How bad is he?" She asked.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat down. "You remember those three kids I trained in Ame? He's the one with the Rinnegan I told you about. Itachi sent me all the information he could on this guy. He uses six bodies to actually attack his opponents, while he controls them from a distance. He's guarded by Konan, a kunoichi skilled in using paper based ninjutsu. Pein plans to force Naruto to fight him, or he'll level Konoha to bring him out," the Toad Sage said, looking exhausted.

Tsunade nodded quietly. "Do you have info on these bodies?" She asked, setting Itachi's message aside.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Only what Itachi has been able to gather. He knows the powers for the body he met when he first joined Akatsuki. Apparently, this body uses jutsu capable of controlling gravity itself, allowing him to float, and manipulate others around him. From my studies of the Rinnegan, that is one of its powers, as well as the use of all elemental based jutsu. I have no idea what the other bodies can do, as Itachi hasn't seen them in use yet. He's only seen the one and its powers."

Tsunade took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking over this whole situation. She finally looked up at Jiraiya. "So what do we do?"

Jiraiya looked down quietly. He didn't speak for several moments, before finally answering. "I think there's only one option really. I know you may not like this, but Naruto will probably have to fight Pein outside the village."

Tsunade shot up from her desk. "You're right, I don't like it! Are you insane? That would be giving them what they want!"

Jiraiya held up his hands. "I don't know what else to say! This man practically destroyed Itachi using only one of the bodies at his command. Using all six, he could probably invade this village all by himself. You and I are maybe the only shinobi here who can fight him, and even then I don't know if we could win. You know Naruto is more powerful than us. And he wouldn't be alone. He'd have his dragon and Hinata with her dragon out there too."

Tsunade paced angrily for several seconds, trying to come up with a counter. Finally she stopped, glaring at him. "It doesn't mean I have to like this," she said, before sighing and sitting down. "….bring him in. He needs to know," she said softly.

Jiraiya nodded, as he disappeared out the window. Tsunade meanwhile just sighed as she leaned back in the Hokage's chair. '_All good things end,_' she thought tiredly, as she went to work.

About a half hour later, Jiraiya returned with a serious looking Naruto. "Ero-sennin said we've got a problem?" He asked, still using his nickname for Jiraiya. Anything else sounded off to him, so he stuck with what felt right.

Tsunade nodded quietly. "We've received word that the so called 'leader' of Akatsuki is on his way here, intent on capturing you. Apparently you've proven too much for Itachi and Kisame to handle."

Naruto just nodded. "What have we got on him?" He asked, before Jiraiya handed him a folder.

"Not much, unfortunately. The information we have is a mixture of what little out informant has seen firsthand, and myths and legends based on the man's doujutsu. He has the Rinnegan," Jiraiya said quietly. "From what we know based on legends, the Rinnegan is capable of controlling and manipulating the six forms of nature manipulation. And before you ask, the sixth is apparently gravity."

Naruto nodded as he read through the info. "Your informant's Itachi, isn't he?" He asked, causing them both to start. "What? It wasn't that hard to figure out. I've studied Itachi's profile, and he was a dedicated shinobi. There's no way he would assassinate his clan and then join a criminal organization unless it was under orders. Am I right?" He asked, looking at them.

Jiraiya sighed. "I almost miss the days when you were goofy," he said quietly, sitting down. "Yes. Itachi is my spy in Akatsuki. He's been sending me information since he joined their ranks."

Naruto sat down as well. "So why did he slaughter his clan then? I can't imagine Konoha offing an entire clan just to get one shinobi into a group of S-ranked criminals. Something was up with the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who subtly nodded. "You're right Naruto. Itachi killed his clan under orders from the Elders of Konoha, and Danzou. Though it was Sarutobi who gave the final order. The reason why was because the Uchiha were planning a coup. They felt their position within the village was threatened after the Kyuubi attack. Many blamed them for it, since it had been confirmed that the Sharingan can control Kyuubi."

Inside Naruto, Kyuubi snorted. "**That's only partially true. Uchiha eyes can suppress my chakra when I'm sealed in a jinchuuriki. But not one of them can actually control me, unless they have those damn eyes like Madara did. The regular Sharingan isn't powerful enough to do that.**"

Naruto mentally thanked her, as Tsunade continued. "Itachi was the mole in the clan, spying on them for Konoha. In the end, he showed his loyalty to the village over his clan. He requested Sasuke be left alive though, in exchange for him having to leave the village."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "Okay. So what will happen to him after Akatsuki is gone? Will he be allowed to come back to the village, and the truth exposed?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya shrugged. "It's not that simple Naruto. Itachi is suffering from a fatal illness. I could cure him easily, but he doesn't want it. He feels he needs to die in repentance for slaying his clan, even if he was saving Konoha by doing it. Honestly…..we'll probably keep the secrets under wraps."

Naruto looked at them. "That's real shitty, you know? A man loyal to the village so loyal that he's risking everything to help it, will forever remain a traitor, while the real traitor's are praised as martyrs?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked guilty at that. "We know Naruto. It's not right. But what's the point of causing all that unrest if Itachi isn't going to be coming back?"

Naruto stood, looking at them. "It would at least mean his soul can have peace in the next life," he said, before turning to leave. "I've got to go. I've got a battle I need to prepare for." With that, he left, leaving behind an uneasy Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Outside, Naruto just trembled softly in a mixture of disgust and rage. Disgust that someone making such huge sacrifices for his village would be remembered as a villain, and rage that the true villains were praised; the Uchiha clan, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto growled, hardly believing he once looked up to the Sandaime Hokage.

He shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts from his mind. Right now, he needed to focus on the bigger problem: getting ready to fight Pein.

He quickly entered the Namikaze Estate, before opening his mind to his dragon. '_Onyxia, we need to get Hinata and Azuren. Meet me in the backyard'_.

Onyxia gave him a mental confirmation before taking off into the air, since Hinata and Azuren were off flying. Naruto entered the house, finding his mom and Tayuya there.

Kushina looked up at her son, and frowned a bit at the serious expression on his face. "Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up.

"We've got trouble," he said. "Please meet me in the backyard."

Kushina and Tayuya just blinked at each other before following him out the back door. About ten minutes later, Onyxia landed with Azuren and Hinata behind her. Hinata slid from her dragon's saddle and came over.

Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. "I've just been informed by Jiraiya that the leader of Akatsuki, a man named Pein, is coming here. He intends to attack Konoha, to try and force me to fight him. What's worse is, apparently he wields the Rinnegan."

Kushina and Hinata both gasped in surprise, while Tayuya looked puzzled. "Rinnegan? Is that a doujutsu?"

Hinata nodded quietly. "Not just a doujutsu. It is THE doujutsu. It was the kekkai genkai of the Sage of Six Paths himself. It's said that my clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan both came from the Rinnegan."

Naruto gave a grim nod to confirm what Hinata said. "The Rinnegan gives its user the ability to use all five forms of nature manipulation, as well as manipulation of a sixth element, gravity. But apparently, Pein has gone an extra level. He uses his Rinnegan to control six bodies, each with their own unique abilities. Unfortunately, the only information we have is on the abilities of one of these bodies. The other five are completely unknown."

Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder. "What will you do then, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his mom. "The only thing I can do. I'll meet him before he arrives in Konoha, and fight him outside its walls. I can't let our fight endanger the lives of this village."

Tayuya moved in front of him. "You can't do this alone Naruto. It sounds like this guy is on a whole other level from what you've fought."

Naruto nodded. "He is. This man apparently defeated Itachi with ease. A man who defeated Orochimaru easily. So you can imagine his power. But I can't ask anyone else to take this risk."

Hinata stepped forward. "Then what have you been doing these past seven months? Training me to just sit on the sidelines? Naruto-kun, we're both Dragon Riders. I'm not going to let you fight out there alone. And I know Azuren wouldn't either."

Naruto looked at her. "Hinata, this is going to be dangerous. This man will be unlike anything you've ever fought before."

Hinata nodded. "I know. But if I can't fight his bodies, maybe I can fight the real him. You said he controls six bodies, right? So if I find him and take him down, then the threat will be over."

Kushina bit her lip. Truthfully, she wanted to come too. But she knew this foe was beyond her, just from what she had heard so far. She would just be a distraction to Naruto. Quietly, she hugged her son. "Please, sochi. Take her with you. You'll need all the help you can get out there."

Naruto looked at her, before nodding as he turned to Hinata. "I'll want you to hang back, use your Byakugan. If you can find where the real Pein is, go after him. If not, then jump into the fight."

Hinata gave a nod of confirmation, as Naruto let out a sigh. "For now, we need to rest up, and get ready for the battle. According to Jiraiya's info, he won't be here for a few more days. Use that time to rest and train," he said. "I have a feeling this battle will be unlike anything we've fought so far."

_Ame_

Madara Uchiha studied the form of Zetsu carefully. "So, Itachi has finally declared his real loyalties, has he?" He asked the missing Kusa nin.

Zetsu nodded quickly, both of his sides and personalities confirming their report. "Yeah. We saw him heading east rapidly, in pursuit of Pein and Konan." "**The fucker will probably attack them while they fight Naruto or something!**"

Madara nodded quietly. "I have no doubt he'll fight Pein. But I do believe he has grown close to Konan. He may work to save her." He quietly contemplated the information. "Perhaps it's time I recruited young Sasuke into my plans. Pein's attack on Konoha will provide a nice distraction while I slip into their prison, and take him. Zetsu, I want you to keep track of the battle. Inform me when one side or the other wins," he said.

Zetsu bowed, before disappearing into the ground. Madara stood up, his one Sharingan eye glowing from behind his mask. "I think it's time Sasuke learned the….. 'truth' about his clan and big brother."

_Outside Konoha, three days later_

It was almost as if the entire world knew of the fight that was going to occur. The entire forest surrounding Konoha was still. Not a single animal made a noise. No birds singing or insects chirping.

On the wall were the grim faced shinobi of Konoha who weren't deployed on the frontlines against Iwa. Tsunade had informed them of the incoming aggressor, and had ordered all available shinobi to be ready to attack if need be. It would probably be a futile gesture, but she wouldn't leave Konoha undefended. Nor would she simply allow Pein to take Naruto if he should overpower the blonde Dragon Rider.

About a hundred feet from the walls, Naruto silently waited for his opponent. Clad in black armor, with his shield on his back and sword at his waist, he silently scanned the road ahead of him for any sign of his opponent. He knew normally it would be suicidal to simply stand in the open, waiting for a ninja. But if he hid, Pein might launch an attack on Konoha first. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Behind him, Onyxia was standing, also watching. Unlike Naruto though, she was using her hearing and smell as well as her eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to join Naruto in battle if Pein really was able to control gravity. He would be able to knock her right out of the sky, and on the ground she would be at a disadvantage, surrounded by several high level ninjas. Against most chuunin and jounin, she had no problems. Most were ill equipped to damage her, whether it was by weapon or jutsu. But ninjas of high caliber, such as the jounin of Kakashi Hatake's fame and skill, the sannin, or Kages would have posed a significant threat to her. And considering the man they were about to fight was at least sannin or kage in strength, Onyxia would be at a disadvantage. However, she would do her best to handle any surprises that might pop up, and support Naruto in whatever way she possibly could.

Hidden in the forest were Hinata and Azuren. As promised, Hinata would hold back, and judge how the fight was going while searching for the real Pein. If she found him, she'd strike there, hoping to end the battle by defeating him. However, if Naruto was doing badly before she found him she and Azuren would move to help. Hopefully, if she could flank them in a surprise attack, she could turn the battle far enough for them to win.

Onyxia suddenly stopped, turning her head to look a bit off the road about three hundred feet away. "_He's here,_" she rumbled in Naruto's mind.

Naruto turned and looked as well, his eyes barely making out movement of a group of people. One of the benefits of being a Dragon Rider was the enhanced senses, mostly with the eyes gaining almost binocular like vision. While not near the capabilities of the Hyuuga, it was still very useful.

Naruto shifted his weight, moving his hand to draw his sword. As he did, the figures detached from the forest and landed fifty feet from Naruto on the road.

There were six of them in total, each wearing the black cloak with red clouds of Akatsuki. Each also had the Rinnegan in their eyes, numerous piercings on their faces, and each wore a headband of the Ame village with a slash through it, indicating missing ninja status. Five of the figures had red hair in various styles, while the sixth had no hair, and pale white skin.

One of them slowly stepped forward, and Naruto did the same, until they were a few yards apart. The body he was facing had spiked hair similar to Naruto's, and with three piercings going through the sides of his nose, and two more in his lower lip.

Naruto slowly looked at him, before speaking, his voice muffled slightly by his helmet. "So…you're Pein. The 'leader' of Akatsuki," he said, his body tense and ready for anything.

Pein just simply stared at him. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It was thought you were dead, thanks to Orochimaru. Yet you were hiding all this time. It might have been a better choice to remain hidden, instead of letting us know you were still alive."

Naruto tightened his grip on the hilt of his still sheathed sword. "Maybe. But it wouldn't be the right thing to do, considering you had kidnapped my friend and fellow jinchuuriki."

Pein simply continued to stare at him. "You only postponed the inevitable. Once you are defeated and Kyuubi extracted, I will simply hunt the Ichibi container again and finish what you interrupted."

Naruto growled and drew his sword, ready to fight. "Over my dead body. I'm not going to let you continue with your plan, whatever the hell it is," he said.

Pein didn't even twitch at Naruto's declaration. "You should just surrender, Naruto Uzumaki. You cannot hope to fight me and win. You death is necessary for there to be peace."

Naruto growled. "Peace? How the fucking hell does me dying create peace? How does gather the biju create peace? The only thing you could possibly use them for is to destroy and kill people!"

Pein simply nodded. "Exactly. The power of the biju combined would give me the weapon I need to force the people of this world into submission. There wouldn't be any more war, anymore fighting. Peace would finally be achieved."

"That's not peace, that's slavery! You can't force people to stop being free and being who they are. You can only try to help them understand one another so they won't try and kill each other! What you're proposing would simply lead to rebellion after rebellion against you! People fighting to liberate themselves from the shackles you would impose upon them! All you would accomplish is an endless cycle of death and hatred!"

Pein just simply closed his eyes. "You understand nothing. I can see now you won't surrender. Prepare to face the power of a god." With that, the other bodies joined him. "Prepare to witness the Six Paths of Pein. Deva," he said, pointing to himself, "Animal," he pointed to a body who's hair was in a ponytail, "Human," he pointed to another body who had long hair, "Hell," he pointed to a fourth body that had spiky hair as well as a square jaw, "Asura," he pointed to the bald and pale body, "and Ghost," he pointed to the last body, who was a little bulkier than the others and had his hair slicked back.

Naruto slowly pulled his shield from off his back, and slid it onto his arm. "Let's do this then," he whispered.

Almost as soon as those words exited his mouth, the Ghost and Human bodies rushed forward to engage him in taijutsu. Both of them had opposing styles. The Ghost body seemed to be more of a defensive stance, meant to deflect and absorb attacks. The Human body was more aggressive, and a little acrobatic.

Naruto blocked a kick from the Human body with his shield and stabbed at him, only for the Ghost body to deflect with a jab at the side of the sword. Naruto went with a backhand slash towards the Ghost body, who stepped back, allowing the Human body to strike at Naruto's center. Naruto raised his shield, but the punch still drove his shield and left side back a bit.

Naruto grunted in surprise at the power of the blow, before settling himself back into his stance. The Human and Ghost bodies weren't attacking, and he paused in surprise at that, only for his eyes to widen when he noticed that the Deva Pein was missing.

"_Above you!_" Onyxia shouted in his mind. Naruto looked up, seeing the Deva Pein descending at him with his hands in the Ox hand sign. As he did, water seemed to simply gather form the air around him and shot towards Naruto in the form of a giant dragon.

Naruto cursed as he jumped back, channeling chakra to his sword before slashing downwards as he landed and the dragon shot at him. The chakra in his sword cut the dragon in half, causing water to shoot to either side of Naruto. He slowly looked up at the six bodies of Pein, who had regrouped.

"**Is that it?**" He asked as his eyes glowing red as he began to channel a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra, going into what he had coined his Demon Rider mode. The chakra gave him greater speed and reflexes, as well as making his attacks hit harder.

The Pein's didn't react, except for the Asura body, which raised its arm. Suddenly, the forearm detached, almost like a missile, heading straight for Naruto. Behind him, the Animal body was performing hand signs.

Naruto spun away from the fist, watching it retract back to the Asura body. '_Okay. We've got two bodies that engage in taijutsu, and the bald one can launch its arm like a missile. The Deva one has water ninjutsu and those special Rinnegan techniques. That leaves the Animal and Hell bodies to find out what they do,_" he thought, as he stabbed his sword into the ground while slinging his shield onto his back. He quickly ran through handsigns for a ninjutsu. "**Wind Style, Typhoon Cutter!**"

A huge blast of wind shot forward, with the leading edge forming into several razor sharp blades of wind. The Ghost Pein moved to the front of the group, raising its arms as the attack came. Just as it hit, it began to dissipate, as the Ghost Pein opened its mouth, and almost seemed to suck the attack into itself.

Naruto raised an eye at this. '_Okay, so the Ghost Pein can also absorb ninjutsu. Well then let's see him handle this!_' Before Naruto could make his next move, there was a massive explosion of smoke from the Animal Pein. And where it stood was now a very large and mean looking dog summons, with Rinnegan eyes and piercings.

Naruto cursed as he backed up. "**Oh great. I'm definitely not a dog person,**" he said, as the canine advanced towards him, growling and baring its teeth.

Just as it was about to lunge, there was a roar, and the dog was smashed into by a black blur. Onyxia slammed it into the tree line, flattening dozens of tress as she bit into the creature's neck, her claws ripping into its flank. The dog roared back trying to get at her with its own claws. Suddenly, a second appeared on its body, this one able to try and bite at Onyxia's neck. While its teeth weren't strong enough to penetrate her scales, it did make her back off, roaring.

Naruto turned his attention back to the Pein's. "**Okay. Got to get rid of the Ghost and animal ones first, I think**," he said, as he decided to try a different tactic. As the Human and Ghost bodies rushed him again, he went for a spell. "_**Orums abr brinsgr! (Serpents of fire)**_"

Black flames formed around his body, before surging at the two charging bodies, forming into snakes as they did so. They opened their mouths, fiery fangs ready to sing into their target's flesh.

The Ghost Pein moved to absorb them. But instead of being absorbed, three of the serpents slammed into the Ghost Pein, one straight into his mouth. And as they did so, they exploded. Within seconds, the Ghost Pein was completely engulfed in black flames. And since he was unable to absorb the attack, the Human Pein was also hit, erupting into flames as well. Both bodies fell to the ground, burning as they did.

Naruto smirked as he erupted through the flames, rushing towards the four remaining Peins. However, as he did so, the Asura one stepped forward, opening the top of its head. Naruto blinked, seeing some type of machine in place of a brain, before it lit up, shooting a beam of energy at him. He raised his shield, ducking as he did so. The beam sheared through the top of his shield, destroying it. Naruto was thrown back by the force of it, grunting as he hit the ground. He looked at the smoking remains of his shield, before tossing it to one side. "**Well that sucks.**"

Meanwhile, Onyxia was having a bit of a problem. Every time she hit the dog, it seemed to grow a new head. While its heads were limited in movement, the number of them made it a problem to attack.

She reared back as multiple jaws snapped at her, before finally having enough and breathing flames at it. The super hot dragon flames roasted the dog, causing it to scream in pain before disappearing. Onyxia, smirked, only to roar in pain as a large ox like creature with Rinnegan eyes and piercings slammed into her side. She hit the ground as it snorted, pawing the earth with one of its hooves.

Naruto had gotten back onto his feet, when the Asura Pein made its next move. It pulled its other forearm from its body, revealing a row of small cylinder like objects attached to a long metal coil. Suddenly, flames leapt from the bottom of each cylinder, and they launched out towards Naruto.

"**Oh give me a fucking break!**" Naruto shouted, as he raised his hands. He was engulfed in a cloud of flames and smoke as the missiles exploded around him.

_Konoha Maximum Security Prison_

Sasuke grunted as he continued to do pushups in his cell. He didn't have much else to do besides try to keep his body in shape. Considering he was a high ranking criminal, they didn't even let him out to do manual labor like the other prisoners. The others of his team, with the exception of Karin, were the same, due to their 'unique' natures. Karin, he had no idea what they had done with.

He sighed as he got up, and moved to his cot to do sit ups. But just as he prepared to start them, he heard a grunt and a thud outside.

He stood up, just as the door opened, and a figure stood in the entrance. Sasuke blinked, as shadows hid the person's face. "Who are you? What's going on?" He demanded, getting up.

The figure seemed to chuckle. "Making demands while a prisoner? Not a smart thing to do Sasuke Uchiha," the figure said, before moving back. "But to answer your question, I'm here to free you, and help you get vengeance."

Sasuke slowly stepped out of his cell, now seeing the figure. He wasn't that much taller than Sasuke, with short spiky hair. He wore an orange spiral mask with one eyehole over his face. But what grabbed Sasuke's attention was the black cloak with red clouds.

"You're part of Akatsuki! Where's my brother?" Sasuke demanded settling into a taijutsu stance. The figure just shrugged.

"Do you really want to know that now? Or do you want to escape so you can find him and kill him later?" He asked, before turning. "If it's the latter, come with me."

Sasuke blinked as the figure strolled away, before following. "Who are you?"

The figure grinned behind his mask. "Who am I? I'm Madara Uchiha."

_Outside Konoha_

The smoke from the multiple explosions cleared away, revealing a panting but undamaged Naruto. He slowly dropped his hands, lowering the magical ward he had put up to block the attack.

Farther away, Hinata watched the battle, biting her lip in worry. Naruto seemed to be holding his own, but she could see the battle was already taking a toll on him. She widened the gaze of her Byakugan, trying to find the real Pein and his cohort, Konan. She blinked as she detected a rather large chakra signature quite a distance away from the actual battle. It wasn't a person, but it seemed to be a tree made entirely of chakra.

Hinata bit her lip, trying to decide if she should attack or not. The choice was made for her when she spotted a second smaller chakra signature that had just entered her range of vision, and was heading straight for the tree. At the same time, she saw something Naruto didn't, concerning the dead Ghost Pein and the Hell Pein. She made up her mind and rushed towards the battle.

Back at the battle, Naruto had redrawn his sword, when the dog the Animal Pein had summoned crashed into the clearing. The dog had multiple heads now, but it was bloodied and at least two of its legs were broken. The ox summon soon followed, it's fur singed and on fire in some places, and its horns broken. A bloodied Onyxia limped out after them, roaring as she unleashed her flames upon them both, lighting them both on fire.

The two creatures roared in pain, before disappearing in a large cloud of smoke. The Animal Pein quickly moved to summon another creature, this one a giant bird with a drill like beak. It hopped onto the bird's back, flying off.

Onyxia turned, growling in anger as her golden eyes narrowed. With a roar she took off into the air after it.

Naruto turned, preparing to rush the Peins, when he sensed movement to his side. He quickly dodged, causing the fist aiming for him to miss his head but impact his right shoulder, knocking him a bit off balance. He blinked as he saw the Ghost Pein, seemingly unharmed.

'_How the hell did that happen? I burned him alive!_' Naruto thought, before noticing the Hell Pein going to the Animal Pein, who was still lying on the ground. The ghost Pein was between Naruto an him, so he couldn't stop him from turning into a giant Enma head. However, just as said head was about to ingest the Animal Pein, a blue blur streak form the trees and drove a curved sword into the giant head. It fell back, turning into the Hell Pein, as Hinata yanked her sword out and swung down, chopping its head off.

The Ghost Pein jumped away, joining the other Pein's, as Naruto moved next to Hinata. "Decided to help me, huh?" He asked her, panting softly.

Hinata nodded, as she gripped her shield and sword. "You seemed to need more help. Besides, I think someone else has Pein handled," she said quietly, ready to fight.

The Deva Pein narrowed his eyes slightly. "So, you have help," he said. "It still won't help you in the end. Your power is meaningless compared to mine." He slowly raised his right hand towards Hinata. ""**Banshou Tensei,**" he said quietly.

Hinata was suddenly yanked towards him, just as the Asura Pein revealed a large metal tail, ending in a point. It was aimed straight for Hinata.

However, before the tail could hit, a ramp of earth appeared before her. She slammed her feet down on it, using its momentum to run up and leap over the Asura Pein, landing behind it and swinging back with her sword. The stronger metal of her sword, forged with magic and dragon flames, sheared through the tail, as a spear of rock shot out of the ramp and pierced into the chest of the Asura Pein. It slumped over as Hinata stood, while Naruto appeared next to her, releasing the spell he had used to manipulate the rocks. The ramp of earth fell, causing the now dead Asura realm to fall over, leaving the Deva and Ghost Peins left.

In the sky, Onyxia was panting as she tried to fight the Animal Pein and its summon. She was tired from her previous battles, and the wounds she had received to her wings and body had sapped her of additional strength. While the bird she was fighting was very fast and agile.

It was coming around for another pass, trying to ram the drill like beak into her. Onyxia managed to dodge to one side, but the beak still shredded some of the membrane of her right wing. She shrieked in pain, and began to fall as the wing collapsed. She barely managed to get it back open, but she was still slowly falling. And it was then the bird made another pass, aiming its beak at her back.

Onyxia tried to avoid, but her wing faltered again, causing her to drop more. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. It never came, as a roar echoed through the sky. The bird was slammed into from the side, sending it careening as Azuren roared into the fight, rage blazing in his eyes. "_YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!_"

The bird tried to fly away, only for Azuren to crash into its back, his jaws snapping around the animal Pein and ripping it the body in half. His front claws gripped its wings before ripping them off, causing the fatally crippled summon to spiral towards the ground in a shower of blood and feathers.

Onyxia slowly landed before collapsing, panting in pain and exhaustion. Azuren landed next to her, rumbling in worry as he gently nuzzled her. She weakly opened an eye looking at him.

"_T-Thank you…..,_" she panted, before falling unconscious. Azuren just quietly curled up next to her, shielding her with his wings and body.

Naruto and Hinata faced the remaining two Peins. The Deva and Ghost Pein bodies stood next to each other, silently watching their two opponents.

Naruto glanced at them. "The Deva one is the real threat. His gravity control makes it really hard to strike at him or escape. And the Ghost one can absorb any chakra based attacks we send. So we'll need to wipe him out first before trying to simply overwhelm the Deva one."

Hinata nodded softly. "But how do we get to the Ghost one?" She asked softly.

Naruto bit his lip. "I'm not sure. We need to get at him hard and fast. I guess maybe I'll need to go back to my basics." With that, Naruto created five clones, which all held their swords, ready to battle. Naruto nodded quietly. "They'll go in first to try and draw the Deva realm into using one of his techniques. We'll follow behind and attack. GO!"

With that command, the five clones charged in, aiming to attack both the Deva and Ghost Peins at the same time. Each had their sword ready to strike.

The Deva Pein simply held up both hands, as he watched them. "**Shinra Tensei.**" With that command, the clones were thrown black exploding into smoke as they hit the ground. But through that smoke burst Naruto and Hinata, blades at the ready.

The Deva Pein loosed a rod of metal from his right sleeve, grabbing it and using it to block Naruto's sword strike. The Ghost Pein stepped back, barely dodging Hinata's downward slash. However, she then leapt at him with a Jyuuken strike with her left hand. The Ghost Pein simply absorbed the chakra from the blow, only to blink as it felt something else. It slowly looked down as Hinata retracted her left arm, a now blood stained blade peeking from under her left forearm and hand. (1)

Hinata stepped back, as the Ghost Pein fell to its knees, then onto its side, blood seeping from its neck in pulses as the beating heart of the body sill pumped blood through the body and out of the wound.

Naruto grinned. "And then there was one," he said, facing the remaining body of Pein. Hinata gripped her sword and brought her shield back onto her left arm, as she slowly moved to flank the Deva Pein.

For the first time, the Deva Pein showed an emotion; its face was showed a small hint of rage and frustration, as it gripped the chakra metal rod in its right hand like a sword. "Why do you two continue to fight! You're denying this world it's true chance at peace!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Pein. We're trying to prevent you from advancing the cycle of hatred to a new level. It's you who should stop," he said quietly.

The Deva body just held up the chakra rod. "No," he said simply before attacking.

Naruto blocked the strike with _Vindr_, before pushing back and striking. Deva Pein stepped back beofre ducking under a strike form Hinata's sword, _Thringra (Rain)_. The blade had been so named because on the day that it was finished, it had begun to rain as soon as Hinata unsheathed the sword.

Hinata followed up with a blow from her shield, but the Deva Pein leapt over her, striking at her back. Naruto parried for her, and leaned over so Hinata could roll ove rhis back and slash at the Deva Pein, cutting through his cloak.

The surviving member of Peins bodies stepped back, as part of his cloak fell away, revealing the upper left part of his torso. He stared at them both, before shaking his head. "I've had enough of this," he said simply, as he stabbed the rod into the ground and held up both his hands to them. "**Chibaku Tensei!**"

A dark sphere of energy suddenly shot out of his hands, and hovered near them. They both stared at it, only to be shocked as the ground started to rip up around them. The very ground they stood was pulled up with them on it. Before they could react, the ground they stood on, the sphere, and the other pieces of uprooted ground floated into the air. The pieces of earth began to form around the dark sphere, including their own, soon trapping them into a giant sphere of earth that was hovering in the air.

The Deva Pein stood there, staring at the giant sphere hovering in the air. "This is the fate of those who dare try to match the power of a god," he said simply.

Inside the sphere, Naruto panted, barely able to move. "H-Hinata! You okay?"

Near him, Hinata nodded painfully. "Yeah. Naruto….what are we going to do?"

Naruto grunted softly. "I…..I've got an idea. But…..it's risky. Can Azuren get to us in time to catch us?"

Hinata blinked. "I'll contact him. But what are you going to do?"

The blonde Dragon Rider grunted as he moved his right hand a bit. "Either save us or kill us," he said, as he closed his eyes, and reached for his magic.

The Deva Pein was preparing to move the giant ball of earth, when it began to shake and rumble. The Rinnegan user narrowed his eyes, before they widened as a large section simply blew out in a cloud of dust, dirt, and mud. And form this cloud fell two armored figures.

Hinata sucked in a breath of fresh air, before glancing at Naruto. She could see him making any real movement, so she reached out to him, grabbing his hand. '_Hurry Azuren!_'

"_Don't worry about it, I've got you,_" the voice of her dragon echoed in her head, before her dragon appeared near them. He slowly moved beneath them, allowing Hinata to land and pull Naruto on with her. Azuren flared his wings, slowing down and leveling off.

Deva Pein narrowed his eyes and slowly raised his hands, about to drag the dragon from the sky. But then he froze not moving at all.

The reason why was simple. With the real Pein and Konan, hidden in a giant tree made of paper, a distraction had arisen that drew his focus from his Deva body. That distraction took the form of black flames burning through the paper walls of the tree, before dispersing, allowing Itachi to enter. No longer was he clad in the cloak and wide brimmed straw hat of Akatsuki. Now he was clad in his former Konoha ANBU armor. His Mangekyou Sharingan eyes slowly morphed back into normal Sharingan, as he stared at Pein.

Konan just stared in disblief and some horror. "I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" She asked, startled.

Itachi looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Konan," he said softly. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Nagato glared at Itachi. "So, you've turned traitor Itachi?" He asked, as he coughed a bit inside the machine he was forced to reside in to survive and be able to move. His almost skeletal frame had piercings in it as well, that connected to the machine and allowed him to direct his thoughts.

Itachi turned to Nagato. "It's hard to turn traitor to an organization I never truly gave my allegiance to. The only one I've betrayed here is Konan," he said emotionlessly, trying not to look at the amber eyes full of pain and betrayal.

Nagato growled. "It doesn't matter. You've betrayed Akatsuki, Itachi. And for that, you will die!" He said. Several metal rods launched from his chakra at Itachi, propelled by his gravity control.

Itachi drew his sword, deflecting each one of them that came close enough, before launching a kunai at Pein. Pein stopped it with his gravity control, only for his eyes to widen as a second one, hidden in the shadow of the first, slipped past and headed straight for him. There was a cry of pain, and a splash of blood as the kunai buried itself into a body.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror. His second kunai had buried itself in Konan's chest. Yet Konan hadn't moved to block the kunai. She had been pulled there by Pein, to take the attack he couldn't block.

Konan slowly looked down at the kunai buried in her chest, before dropping to her knees, weakly trying to pull it out. Itachi just stared in horror, as Nagato stepped over her body. "Do not look so surprised Itachi. It is an angel's duty to protect her god, even at the cost of her own existence," he said, not caring what he had just done.

Itachi lowered his head, trembling. "….you would use your friend…your family…to save your own life?" He whispered. "I wonder now if Yahiko really forced you to stab him…..or if you just did it yourself and made Konan think you did. You've betrayed the very ideals you once fought for!" Itachi roared, remembering Konan telling him about her past, and her friendship with Yahiko and Nagato.

In that moment, a rare thing occurred. The normally reserved Itachi disappeared, replaced by a vengeful warrior. He roared out, releasing all his pain and anger as he suddenly appeared in front of Nagato, his right fist smashing into the Rinnegan wielder's face. The force of the blow actually drove Nagato and his mechanical chair back, before Itachi flew through the hand signs for an Uchiha trademark jutsu. "**Fire Style, Phoenix Bomb Jutsu!**"

A series of rapid fire balls shot out of his mouth and impacted around Nagato, barely deflected by his control over gravity. However, Itachi tore through the smoke, a ninjato in hand. He slashed at Nagato, who wasn't entirely quickly enough to dodge the attack fully. The blow cut through the chakra receivers of the chair, destroying Pein's connection to his Deva body, which collapsed on the battlefield.

Itachi followed up his attack with a roundhouse kick, knocking Pein over, before stabbing his blade through the chair and Nagato, pinning him to the ground. The Uchiha clan destroyer gripped Nagato's head with one hand, keeping him from moving, while drawing a kunai with the other. With one quick slash, Nagato scream in agony, as his eyes were destroyed by Itachi.

Itachi stood, growling. "I guess you're not a god. Otherwise, you wouldn't be bleeding," he whispered, before his eyes morphed into Mangekyou form. "**Amaterasu.**"

The black flames leapt forth, consuming Nagato, who continued to scream in agony, before finally dying. The flames completely consumed his body, leaving behind not even ash. Only a scorch mark would remain of the man know as Pein.

Itachi cancelled his Amaterasu, before turning to Konan, rushing to her side. Seeing her eyes closed, and her face pale, he frantically checked her for a pulse. Finding a weak one, he picked her up before running towards Konoha. He didn't care about the consequences anymore. All he cared about was saving the woman in his arms, as he rushed towards his former home.

* * *

**Hmmm….ending feels a little weak here. But for some reason, I just couldn't see the chapter going any further. It's already gotten to over 8000 words at this point, and I've covered what I wanted to cover.**

**Some of you may be questioning my portrayal of Pein/Nagato here. Yeah, I really doubt Nagato would use Konan like he did in my chapter here. But honestly…..I just felt like it. I just wanted to make him into an asshole like that. So sorry if you don't like it.**

**Anyways, Pein is now out of the way. And I'm glad for that. I really hate writing battle scenes for him. For some reason, it is really hard for me to write battle scenes for him. I don't know why, maybe it's just a mental block or something for me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back as soon as I updated Battle Mage of Hogwarts: Year 2! Till next time!**

**1. For those of you who don't remember, I gave Hinata a Hidden Blade in the Sixth chapter of this fanfic, then forgot about. While I was writing this chapter, I realized this was the perfect place to finally show it off. And just so you all know, back when I wrote that chapter, I was geeking out over Assassin's Creed 2 or Brotherhood, so I thought it was a good idea to give Hinata a hidden blade. And then I when I realized it wasn't such a good idea, it was too far into the story to really go back and erase. So here you all are then.**


	27. A Hero's Homecoming?

**Well here we are again. A lot of you were actually upset about the way I portrayed Pein. I'm sorry about that.**

**But anyways, it doesn't matter. He's dead, and it's time to move on to the next chapter!**

**First off, Kyuubi16 wanted me to advertise that Dragonrider626 on deviantart has made a lot of great pictures for his fanfic, The Guardian's Kitsune. Which is a NarutoxW.I.T.C.H. crossover. So take a look, and leave comments!**

**Also, for those of you who have read the manga or watched the anime, you'll realize that the explanations given in this chapter concerning the events of Itachi massacring his clan do not match up to the ones from canon. The reason is simple. I started writing this story before we ever saw those scenes, or learned the shocking truth about Kushina. So, I wish to try and keep the consistency of my story, instead of screwing it over just to satisfy the consistency of canon events.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. If I did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**A Hero's Homecoming?**

_Konoha Hospital_

The hospital was a flurry of activity, in the wake of the battle between Pein and the Demon Dragon Rider. A majority of the medical ninjas were outside, doing their best to heal up Onyxia, under the watchful eye of Hinata and Azuren. The latter of which seemed a lot more protective of the black female dragon than usual.

In another room, under protection by ANBU to ensure un-authorized personnel didn't enter, was Naruto. Sakura had been assigned to heal up his minor wounds, and make him comfortable, considering all he was suffering form was something similar to chakra exhaustion. Naruto was currently clad in only a hospital gown, resting in bed.

In another room, Shizune was dissecting the bodies Pein had been using that were still intact. The Animal Pein was currently missing its top half, which was inside Azuren's digestive track, and the real Pein, or Nagato, had been burned away to nothing. The other bodies were still in good enough condition for examination.

In a final room, Tsunade was working on healing the blue haired kunoichi that had been brought in by Itachi. She had been surprised to see former ANBU captain and slaughterer of the Uchiha clan. Currently, he was held in a secure room by two of her most skilled and well trained ANBU, awaiting her decision on what to do with him.

In a few other rooms were the injured guards who had been guarding Sasuke Uchiha's prison cell. They had been found shortly after the battle, with Sasuke gone from his cell. None of his teammates had been released though.

Tsunade slowly pulled away from Konan, sighing as she washed up from the surgery she had been performing. She had saved her, and now Konan was merely unconscious. She snapped her fingers, causing two ANBU to appear. "Escort her to the Prisoner Wing and keep watch over her. No one is to see her except for myself or my apprentices."

The two ANBU nodded and escorted the nurses who were wheeling Konan to where she would be held as she recovered. Tsunade meanwhile headed to the secure room where Itachi was being held on the second floor. She nodded to the two ANBU on guard, before entering.

Itachi was sitting in a chair, shackled with chains that had chakra suppressing seals on them. He quickly looked up as Tsunade came in. Before he could speak, Tsunade raised a hand. "She's going to be fine. Although what we do with her when she wakes up is another matter," she said.

Itachi nodded. "I understand. But she has not actually taken action against Konoha itself. While she was part of the Akatsuki Organization, she has not actually committed any acts against Konoha," he said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You're rather quick to come to her defense, aren't you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Itachi just looked back at her. "She became a rather close friend during these past six months. Would you not do the same?" He asked.

She just smirked softly. "True. Still, why did you leave Akatsuki and come back? We could have still used your position as spy in Akatsuki."

Itachi shook his head. "No, you couldn't. As you already know from my reports over the past year or so, the real leader of Akatsuki began to surface within the organization, after the loss of Kakuzu and Hidan. Madara Uchiha, the real leader of Akatsuki emerged. He knew, from the very start, my true purpose within the Akatsuki organization. However, he also knew that I was not actively working against his plans, merely sending information to Jiraiya. And he also knew….that I had tried to steer Sasuke onto a path that would lead him to kill me and restore the Uchiha's honor. As such, he still kept me around and had use for me."

"However, I knew that if Pein failed in his attempt to get Naruto, he would move his operation. He would go underground, trying to become anonymous as he readied his next movements. And if that happened, he would have never let me continue my work. As such, I felt my job as a spy in Akatsuki was over, and instead, decided to come and protect the only precious person I had left in my life," Itachi said, as he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade watched him, before sighing softly. "I guess I can't entirely fault you there. The problem is….what do I do with you now?" She asked.

Itachi gave a sad smile. "Nothing, Hokage-sama. Nothing." At her questioning gaze, he elaborated. "I'm dying of illness, and am nearly blind. There's nothing you can honestly do for me, Hokage-sama. Within a few months, my time will be up. I had hoped Sasuke would be the one to kill me, but that's not likely to happen now, is it?"

Tsunade blinked, before running a diagnostic jutsu over Itachi. She narrowed her eyes a bit, before pulling her hand away. "I see…..for now Itachi, you'll remain here. I'll have Jiraiya replace these shackles with regular chakra draining seals, so you'll be able to move about. I'll decide your fate later, after discussing it with some of my advisors."

Itachi just nodded, as she turned and left. As the door closed behind her, she headed for the medical archives. "I know I've seen that illness before," she muttered to herself. If her hunch was correct, than there was a chance Itachi wasn't as doomed as he thought he was.

_Unknown Location_

Sasuke impatiently paced the floor of the room he had been escorted to by the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. Madara had brought him here, given him fresh clothes, food, and an Akatsuki cloak. Then he had left to deal with something, promising to tell him the truth about Itachi and Konoha, and tell him why Itachi was still serving Konoha by passing information to Jiraiya.

Sasuke whirled as the door opened, and the masked figure entered. He shut the door, and turned to Sasuke. "You've been waiting for me," he said simply. "You could have been training, or something more productive."

"I don't care about that now! I want to know about my brother! I want the truth!" Sasuke nearly shouted, his Sharingan flashing.

Suddenly he was on his knees from a brief flash of Killer Intent, before it vanished. Madara simply snorted behind his mask. "Do not make demands of me, boy. I will tell you when I am ready, not when you demand it."

Sasuke slowly got to his feet, as Madara leaned against a wall. "I suppose I have kept you in suspense long enough," he said. "The fact of the matter is, your brother never turned traitor against Konoha. When he slaughtered your clan, it was under orders from the Hokage himself."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what? Why?"

Madara sighed. "To understand that, we must look back to my battle against the Shodai Hokage. I'm sure you heard all about it, correct? How I betrayed the village, and fought Hashirama Senju. And especially how I summoned the Kyuubi to fight him. It's that last part you really want to remember here."

As Sasuke slowly nodded, Madara continued. "Everyone assumed the Shodai defeated me. In truth, the battle was a draw, and I left. And the Kyuubi disappeared as well. But the fact that I was able to control the Kyuubi would be something that Konoha did not forget. And it would be a fact that would come back into the light several decades later. About eighteen to nineteen years ago, on October 10th, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha again. Of course you know about it. All of Konoha goes on about how the brave Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, giving up his life. But what you don't know, Sasuke, is that the sudden appearance of the Kyuubi affected Konoha's faith in your clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened, causing Madara to nod. "Yes, I think you're beginning to understand. The knowledge that I was able to control the Kyuubi made the higher ups of Konoha very suspicious of the Uchiha clan. They had taken very few losses during the fighting against Kyuubi, due mostly to a majority of their shinobi being away on missions. Paranoid minds might take that as a plan to weaken Konoha's might, and fill the majority of its shinobi ranks with Uchiha. And they were indeed paranoid, for the Uchiha had no part in making the Kyuubi appear. It was just a freak chance. Pure coincidence."

"Still, this did not stop rumors from spreading, that the Uchiha could control the Kyuubi with their eyes. Soon, the Uchiha clan was being treated with mistrust. And once that happened, the Uchiha made the paranoid fears of the Konoha Elders, and the old war hawk Danzou, into actual fact. Feeling that their position in Konoha was being threatened, and feeling that they deserved to be the ruling power of Konoha, the Uchiha clan began to plan a coup against Konoha. However, a young Uchiha ANBU proved himself more loyal to the village than to his clan. Itachi spied on the Uchiha for the Hokage, as the Hokage attempted to negotiate with your father, Fugaku Uchiha. Eventually though, when it became apparent that negotiations would fail, the advisors ordered that Itachi kill the clan for the good of Konoha. And the Sandaime Hokage approved it. Itachi agreed to this mission, on the condition that you would be spared."

Sasuke had shut his eyes by this point, turning away as silent tears fell. "…..why? Why did he ask for me to be spared?" He whispered.

"For one simple fact, Sasuke. Your brother loves you. He couldn't kill you. And…..he also believed that you could restore the honor of the Uchiha clan, by killing him. He left you alive so you could restore the honor he had taken from the clan," Madara said.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, his Sharingan seeming to almost glow. "NO! He did not take the honor of our clan! Konoha did!" he shouted, clenching his fists and slamming them into a table, breaking it. "I will restore the honor of my clan, by destroying those who were the true cause of its destruction! I will burn the village to the ground around their bodies!"

Madara almost seemed to nod approvingly. "And what of your brother? My spy has told me he has returned to Konoha now. Will you kill him too, should he foolishly defend the village?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No. I am sure that if I can talk to him, Itachi will realize the truth and join us. Or perhaps…perhaps his mind is not entirely his own! What if Konoha has done something to him to force him to be loyal!" Sasuke shouted, his rage causing him to come up with wild theories that could explain what had happened.

Madara just watched him silently. "It matters not, Sasuke. What is important is what you plan to do concerning Konoha. Will you join me, in ending the era of the Five Great Shinobi Villages?"

Sasuke looked at him, before grinning a bit madly. "To avenge my clan, I shall."

Behind his mask, Madara grinned. "Good….good." He said, laughing a bit. "Then come. We have much to discuss."

Sasuke grabbed the Akatsuki cloak, and slid it on, as he followed Madara to his new destiny.

_Konoha Hospital_

Naruto groaned softly as he began to shift in his bed, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He grunted as the light reflecting off the white walls of the hospital room nearly blinded him. Blinking a bit to give his eyes time to adjust, he finally was able to take in his surroundings.

Sunlight was streaming through the window, illuminating the two patient room. It also illuminated the figure sitting next to his bed with her head resting on the bed itself. He blinked before smiling slightly at the sight of Hinata. He didn't know why, but the sight of her there filled his heart with warmth. He shrugged those feelings aside as he glanced around, seeing his mom asleep in another chair opposite of Hinata, her long red hair streaming over the back of the chair as she was laying back in it. And on the other bed was Tayuya, curled up and fast asleep.

Naruto grinned softly at them, before slowly reaching out with his mind to find his dragon. '_Onyxia? Can you hear me?_'

There wasn't any reply, making Naruto blink as worry began to eat at his heart. He called out to her again, a bit more forceful this time, only to receive an answer from another source.

"**She's asleep. She's recovering from some intensive surgery,**" Kyuubi said with a yawn, as she woke up due to Naruto's incessant calling for Onyxia.

Naruto panicked even more. '_Is she okay? What happened!_' He demanded.

All was silent in his mind for a few moments, except for the sounds of bones and joints snapping a bit as Kyuubi stretched, before answering. "**She took a real beating fighting Pein's animal summons. However, Azuren rescued her and got medical ninjas to her as quickly as possible. Hinata helped in the healing when she wasn't here with you and your family. Onyxia will be fine, but needs a few weeks to fully recover from her wounds.**"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he slumped back against his pillows. They had managed to make it through the battle intact. He closed his eyes, letting the sweet feeling of relief wash away his anxieties.

His eyes opened though, as he heard stirring within the room. He blinked as he saw Hinata sitting up, stretching and yawning. He grinned at her. "Morning," he said, his voice snapping her from her yawn.

Her eyes shot open, and landed on him. "You're awake!" She all but yelled, hugging him. This caused Tayuya and Kushina to wake up as well.

Naruto didn't notice though, as he just felt Hinata hugging him. For some reason, it caused warmth and happiness to spread through him, feeling her hug him. He blushed lightly as he hugged her back, causing her to blush, before they quickly separated. "I….well….it's good to see you awake," Hinata babbled out, blushing.

Naruto just grinned softly, only to let out an 'oof' as Kushina glomped him, hugging him close. "Oh my baby, you scared me!" Kushina nearly sobbed out, hugging Naruto. "I thought you had been hurt when Hinata rushed you here to the hospital!"

Naruto patted her back. "It's okay mom. I'm alright," he said softly.

Kushina just held onto him for a few more seconds, before letting go and bopping him in the head. "You scared me to death! If I could, I would so ground you for a year, young man!" She said, causing Naruto to see a small part of the wrathful kunoichi who had been nicknamed the 'Hot Blooded Habanero'.

Tayuya just grinned as she ruffled his hair. "Awwww, don't be so hard on him mom. At least he only had chakra exhaustion," she said.

Naruto grumbled softly, fixing his hair up. "If we're all done mocking and physically hurting me, can I ask when I'll be able to leave? I want to try and help heal Onyxia."

Kushina crossed her arms. "You're not doing anything like that till you're fully recovered. Onyxia is in good hands, you hear me?"

Naruto sighed, laying back. "Fine, fine. Can I at least get some ramen?" He asked, slightly begging.

Kushina smiled. "Alright. I'll go get some," she said, smiling at her son. "C'mon Tayuya. I think Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto in private."

Tayuya shrugged. "I actually have plans with Shino anyways," she said, walking out. She was still limping slightly, but it was barely noticeable now.

As the two left, Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was smiling softly. "I'm glad you're alright,' she said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, me too. What happened after I got us out of the giant rock sphere?"

Hinata tilted her head in thought. "Well Azuren caught us, after you fell unconscious. I thought that body of Pein's would have attacked us, but instead he stopped. Then he eventually collapsed. I learned that was thanks to Itachi. He fought the real Pein, and his companion, and ended up killing Pein. He's currently being held in an undisclosed location."

Naruto nodded quietly. "And Onyxia?"

Hinata moved closer to him. "Azuren said that she was fine, last time he talked to her. Though she's still really weak."

Naruto bit his lip. "Kyuubi filled me in. I'm glad she's okay," he said.

She nodded softly. "So what happens now?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "Now….we rest, regroup, and wait for our next orders. I'm going to be out of it for a few days, and Onyxia probably even longer. So for now, just help out where you're needed," he said, smiling.

Hinata nodded, before standing up. "I guess I should let you rest," she said. "I'll stop by tomorrow, if you want."

Naruto nodded. "Maybe bring some books with you? I'm bored here."

Hinata just nodded and smiled, as she headed to the door. Before she could open it, Naruto's voice stopped her. "Hinata? Ummm….thanks. For saving me out there. More than once, in fact," he said, blushing slightly.

Hinata smiled back at him. "You're welcome," she said.

"When I get out, would you maybe like to get some dinner? Just the two of us?" He asked. After he said that though, he realized the possible implications of his words, and his eyes widened.

So did Hinata's, and the blush on her face showed she was thinking the same thing. "N-Not like a date, but just…well…..two friends, hanging out," Naruto said quickly.

Hinata just looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "I'd like that," she said, before leaving.

Naruto slumped back against his pillow, only to hear chuckling inside of him. "**Smooth, Romeo.**"

He growled. '_Stuff it furry_.'

Kyuubi just giggled more. "**Why don't you just ask her out on an actual date? I know you've been thinking about it ever since you spent the night in bed with her.**"

Naruto sighed. '_The reason I don't is because we're in the middle of a war, and I don't want to start anything until the war is over. Besides, how do you know if she even still likes me?_'

"**Well I'd say she does if that blush was anything to go by. But have it your way.**" With that Kyuubi disappear from his mind, and Naruto sighed.

"Stupid fox," he whispered, as now she got him thinking. One thing he couldn't deny, though, was he didn't dislike the idea of asking Hinata out on a date. He sighed again, rolling over in bed and closing his eyes as he waited for ramen, trying not to think about Hinata.

_Konoha's Hospital, Prisoner Wing, twodays later_

It had been four days since her life had been shattered. Again. Konan just looked up at the ceiling of the secured hospital room she was in. She had woken up two days ago, and had spent the first two minutes of consciousness trying to get her bearings. And then it had all come crashing down on her.

Coming to Konoha with Pein, waiting for the battle to end. Then Itachi appearing, and her learning he was a traitor to Akatsuki. And then Pein, the man who had once been Nagato, a man she looked upon as one of her brothers, had used her to protect himself from an attack. He had basically nearly killed her to save his own skin.

Konan had cried for hours after realization sunk in. She had screamed, ranted, then lapsed into silence. And now, she just stared at the ceiling.

It was the same color it had been two days ago. The room was all the same monotone white, without even a picture to break the blandness, to add some color. There was a window, but it was barred, and the window itself was a pane of reinforced glass stuck into the opening in the building.

Konan closed her eyes and lay on her side. The only people who had come to see her thus far were a teenage pink haired kunoichi medic, and the ANBU who delivered her meals. She wished they would hurry up and interrogate her, or something. Just anything that could help her get her mind off her now broken life. Her amber eyes opened when she heard talking outside her door, followed by the locks being undone, and the door slowly opening. She turned over to see who it was, only for her eyes to widen as she saw Itachi being escorted in by an ANBU and a raven haired kunoichi in a grayish-black kimono. The ANBU left the room, closing and locking it again.

Itachi looked at Konan. "It's good to see you're awake," he said softly.

Konan stared at him, before her eyes hardened and she turned over, showing her back to him. "What can I do for you, Uchiha?" She asked, her voice cold.

Itachi looked down a bit. "I…..was hoping I could explain my actions to you," he said.

"There is nothing to explain, Uchiha. You joined Akatsuki to act as a spy for Konoha. Your attempts at befriending me were simply a ruse so you could attempt to gain more information than you previously were getting, via me. Due to how closely I worked with Pein, I was a prime source of information," she stated, her voice now as hard as ice. What he couldn't see were the small tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Itachi looked up at her. "That's not accurate, Konan-san," he said.

"You do not need to lie, Uchiha. You are a shinobi after all. That is what shinobi do. They use whatever means they can to gain the information they seek. So your reason for being here is pointless. Please, leave me to rest before the interrogator's arrive." Her voice left no room for argument.

Itachi just stared at her, before nodding numbly to Shizune. She bit her lip, part of her wanting to comfort him, but another part still remembering him as a member of Akatsuki and the slayer of the Uchiha clan, even if she didn't have the whole story behind those two parts of his live. She knocked on the door, and the ANBU let them both out.

Itachi looked to Shizune, as another pair of ANBU appeared to escort him. "Thank you, Shizune-san, for at least letting me see her," he said, before they escorted him to the Council Chambers. Shizune watched him go, before sighing, and glancing at the closed door. She nodded to the two silent ANBU as she left.

Itachi, meanwhile, was being escorted to the Council Chambers. Tsunade had decided that the truth of what happened with the Uchiha would be revealed to the entire Council, and then they would decide on an appropriate course of action. Itachi would be brought before the Council to reveal the truth, supported by the few documents left from the events involving the Uchiha Clan, and Jiraiya's own testimony.

The two ANBU discreetly led Itachi to the Hokage's Tower, using routes known by the shinobi when they needed to be discreet in their movements through the village. Within ten minutes of leaving the hospital, Itachi stood before the Council.

Many were muttering darkly, glancing at Itachi with dark eyes. In their minds, it was his fault entirely that there was no Uchiha left in Konoha. He had slaughtered them, and driven the sole survivor, his own younger brother, to seek power with Orochimaru.

Tsunade saw this, and felt a small amount of anger. At least after this meeting, they would realize the truth, and hopefully praise Itachi, or at least realize he was not a villain. She was, however, worried about the clans. What was about to be revealed would possibly cause tension amongst them, making them believe that Konoha could turn on them. Though Tsunade knew she would never allow that to happen.

Once everyone was present, she called them to order. "This meeting has been called to deal with the S-ranked criminal, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha was responsible for the slaughter of nearly his entire clan, as well as joining an organization of S-ranked criminals who pose a significant threat to the entire shinobi world. It is only recently he has come into our custody."

She sighed, as she pulled out a file. "However, certain facts have been kept from the public, and this Council's, knowledge, concerning the actions of Itachi Uchiha on the night question, as well as his actions over the past ten years."

The Council blinked at this, as she opened the file. "What has been kept from the public is that Itachi Uchiha was acting as a spy and double agent for Konoha. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup against the leadership of Konoha. Their reasons for this were due to a concern for their safety and position within the village, due to unjustified rumors that began spreading through Konoha from an unknown source. These rumors connected the Uchiha clan to the Kyuubi attack on October 10th, over 18 years ago."

One of the civlians stood up. "Hokage-sama, surely you jest! The Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha. They were loyal shinobi and citizens! Surely they would never turn on their village?"

Jiraiya held up a document form the file Tsunade was looking through. "We have information here, gathered from a few ANBU during the time that confirm the Uchiha were conducting suspicious movements within their clan district. We also have the documents given to the Sandaime by Itachi Uchiha himself. These documents have been kept in a secure location that is known only to the Hokage ever since."

Tsunade nodded. "Itachi confirmed that the Uchiha were planning a coup. The Sandaime attempted all diplomatic attempts to deal with the situation, but the Uchiha wouldn't budge. Near the planned time of their coup, the Hokage's advisor's, and Danzou, ordered that the clan be massacred. The Sandaime Hokage agreed, and assigned the mission to Itachi."

The Council was in stunned silence for several moments. Tsunade quickly gauged the reactions of those present.

The Civilians were simply shocked beyond belief, staring either at her, Itachi, or blankly into space. The Clan Heads though, had tensed a bit at this news, learning that one of their fellow clans had not only been planning treason, but had been dealt with by their own village in such a harsh manner.

Tsunade sighed, as she continued. "Itachi Uchiha agreed to all this, but with the condition that his little brother Sasuke be spared. The rest of what happened, you know most of the truth. Though I do have one question Itachi."

Itachi looked up, as Tsunade continued. "How were you able to slaughter your entire clan on your own? I know you are a prodigy, but even someone of your skill should have had trouble fighting that many skilled shinobi."

Itachi nodded. "And you are right, Hokage-sama. In truth, I had outside help. In a way, it tied into a mission given to me by Jiraiya-sama. Shortly before my mission, I was approached by a man wearing an orange spiral mask. He claimed to be Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of the Uchiha clan. I didn't believe it, until he showed me his memories of the battle against the Shodai Hokage. I also learned about the power of my clan's bloodline from him. Madara came to me, offering to help me in destroying the clan. He had a grudge against them ever since the clan betrayed him after Konoha's founding. He was the one who helped me to destroy my clan. Afterwards, I went with him, and joined an organization he had founded, known as Akatsuki. Ever since then, I have been spying on the group, passing information to Jiraiya-sama."

There was silence for several moments, before Shibi finally spoke up. "If you were a spy in Akatsuki, why did you abandon that position and mission?" He asked.

Itachi looked to him. "Whether or not Pein succeeded in capturing Naruto, my usefulness as a spy was nearing its end. Madara knew of my intentions almost as soon as I joined Akatsuki. He let me continue to send Jiraiya information, not viewing me as a threat. And honestly, he was correct. Akatsuki was full of S-ranked criminals, all of whom were stronger than most of the jounin in the Elemental Nations. Some of whom were stronger than the Sannin themselves. Konoha couldn't launch any attack against the organization, and the villages would never unite against them."

"But now Akatsuki is weak. The only members left are Madara himself, Zetsu from Kusa, and Kisame Hoshigaki from Kiri. He will most likely go into hiding. And he would not likely let me send information on his new hiding place. As such, I felt that I should return to Konoha, and help level the field a bit in Naruto's fight against Pein." He said, finishing.

Tsunade looked around at each member of the Council. "As you can see, we have a dilemma before us. Itachi Uchiha is listed as a criminal in the Bingo Book, and we now have him in our custody. The people will demand he be punished. But if we reveal the truth, that Itachi always has been a loyal shinobi of Konoha, we would be forced to reveal the truth about the Uchiha Clan. It could cause strife in the village, something we do not need considering we are at war."

Tsume stood up. "Hokage-sama, I cannot speak for anyone else here, but I know I speak for the entirety of the Inuzuka Clan when I say we should tell the truth. If what you have said is true, Itachi has served this village above and beyond the call of duty asked of any shinobi. I for one will not reward that loyalty with an execution."

"Troublesome, but I agree with Inuzuka-san. I would not be able to live with the knowledge that we sacrificed Itachi-san twice for the village. Espeically to protect a clan of traitors." Shikaku said, with Inoichi and Chouza joining him.

Shibi spoke up next. "While my fellow Clan Heads raise good points, I do not see the logic in revealing the truth right now. I would suggest holding Itachi-san in confinement until the war is over. After which, we can reveal the truth, and deal with the repercussions."

"The Hyuuga clan agrees with the Aburame. While we should not sacrifice Uchiha-san for his loyal actions, we should not also cause strife in our village when we need unity. It only invites disaster." Hiashi said.

Tsunade turned to the Civilian council members. "And your thoughts?" She asked.

The civilian council members looked at each other, before one finally spoke. "Hokage-sama…..we honestly have no idea what to think or suggest here. This is all so…..staggering. Quite honestly…..we think it best to just let you handle this situation as you see best."

Tsunade looked to the two old advisors, Koharu and Homura. "Quite honestly, I don't think I care for either of your opinions on the matter. After all, if the truth is revealed, it'll be known you ordered the death of the entirety of the Uchiha clan, not just the guilty ones. That includes those of the clan who were not shinobi, but simply wives and children."

Both of them stiffened a bit. "We did what we had to in order to protect Konoha," Homaru said. "We will not apologize for that."

Tsunade just turned away, looking at Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha. It is my decision that until such time as the village is better able to handle knowing the truth, you will be confined to the Uchiha Clan District. You will continue to wear chakra suppressing seals, and will be monitored by ANBU at all times."

Itachi bowed his head. "I am not worthy of the generosity or praise given to me here today, Hokage-sama. Thank you," he said quietly.

Tsunade just nodded. "If that is all, I call this meeting adjourned." She said, dismissing them all.

As the various clan heads, civilians, and temporary prisoners left, Tsunade turned in her chair to Jiraiya. "So how will you keep track of Akatsuki now? Madara stole Sasuke from under our noses. And it's not likely they're still hiding in Ame."

Jiraiya nodded. "I know. While I wish he wasn't right, Itachi had a major point there. I'll send word to my spies who aren't already busy working in Iwa. Hopefully one of them will find someone."

Tsunade nodded. "Get on it. In the meantime, I have research to do. I swear, I've seen Itachi's illness before. If I could remember where, I could maybe heal him of it."

Jiraiya smiled. 'I'm confident you can pull it off hime," he said, before disappearing. Tsunade just smiled as he left.

"Flatter," she whispered, before heading off. She had a disease and a cure to find.

* * *

**So, a little shorter than I would have liked. But overall, I'm rather pleased with it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time. Until then, I remain Leaf Ranger! *bows and disappears***

**Please Review**


	28. Matters of the Heart

**Welcome to another addition to the Demon Dragon Rider saga! This time we'll be-**

**Naruto: Whoa whoa whoa! You can't give up chapter secrets!**

**Me: Oh right. Thanks.**

**Naruto: You're welcome. Now in the words of zentary: "HURRY UP AND GET TO THE NARUHINANESS!"**

**Me: Jeez, try to prolong the relationship stuff, and get your head bitten off by character and reviewers alike.**

**Naruto: Hey, I'm not the only one here.**

**Hinata: I agree with Naruto-kun, you should hurry up.**

**Kushina: I want grandkids already!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* So why aren't you pestering Shino and Tayuya?**

**Kushina: You're right! Time to go push them into making me grandkids! **

**Me, Naruto, and Hinata: *Sweatdrops as she rushes off***

**Me: Right….well, on with the chapter.**

**Side Note: this chapter will jump around a bit. Sorry for that folks. I hope it doesn't detract too much, if anyone feels like it does. I just really want for what will happen in this chapter to happen.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. They are the property of that jerk Kishimoto, and the mostly awesome Christopher Paolini. I say mostly awesome because the jerk didn't give me the ending I was hoping for.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Matters of the Heart**

It had taken Naruto at least three days to fully recover from the battle against Pein. And it had taken two weeks for Onyxia to fully recover as well, even with Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade helping the healing process along. She had just barely been cleared that morning, and she was slowly stretching her wings, testing them.

Naruto smiled as he watched. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Onyxia looked at him. "_Better. Much better, little one. Now let's see if I can fly._"

Naruto nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

The black dragon nodded, and slowly flapped her wings. Soon, she had taken off into the sky, though she was moving slowly. She wheeled around the hospital a few times, before landing, panting lightly. "_I felt tired far too easily,_" she grumbled, not sounding pleased at all.

Naruto stroked her side. "You'll be fine. You just need to work on getting your stamina back up," he said, rubbing her side.

She rumbled affectionately, as they began to make their way back home. "_I suppose you're right. Besides, I do enjoy spending time with Azuren,_" she said, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely at that. During the whole time Onyxia had been recovering, Azuren had stayed by her side. He had talked with her, comforting her, and bringing her fresh food. Naruto knew that the two of them had grown close. Very close. He could feel through his link with Onyxia that she had grown affectionate towards the blue dragon.

Kyuubi had also sensed how close they were growing. Something she delighted in teasing Onyxia over. "**Onyxia and Azuren, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes mating, then comes the eggs that are incubating!**"

Onyxia growled. "_Quiet fuzz face!_" She roared out. Kyuubi just giggled madly at that.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Awww, it's just harmless teasing," he said, grinning at her.

Onyxia turned a golden eye to him. "_Oh? And what about those dreams and thoughts you've been having about Hinata, huh?_"

Naruto blushed, looking away. Ever since he had woken up and saw Hinata asleep halfway on her bed, he had been getting strange feelings when he thought about her. And when he slept, he would have dreams of them walking together, holding hands, or sharing a picnic.

Onyxia let out her rumbling like laugh, as they arrived at the Namikaze Estate, and entered. Onyxia headed to the backyard, where Azuren was, while Naruto headed inside, deep in thought.

He stopped though, when he found Anko sitting on front steps of the house itself. She had her face buried in her arms and knees. As he approached, she looked up, her eyes red, and her face streaked with tears.

"Anko-san? What's wrong?" He asked, as he came over and crouched down next to her.

Anko looked at him, before looking down. "I…..I've ruined things with Iruka," she said.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Anko sobbed a bit, before she began to explain.

_**Flashback**_

_Anko grinned as she hugged Iruka's arm as they walked. "My, my. What are you planning Iruka-kun?" She asked. She was dressed in a purple dress that hugged her figure. It had a plunging neckline, and little back, with the straps tied around the back of her neck._

_Iruka was dressed up in casual slacks, a button down shirt, and jacket. He smiled softly at Anko._

"_It's a surprise," he said, as they entered a rather nice restaurant. Twenty minutes later, they were seated, and eating their appetizers._

_The two of them made small talk, making their way to their entrée's. When that happened, Iruka began to act nervously._

_Anko blinked as she saw him fidget. "Iruka-kun? You okay?" She asked._

_Iruka sighed. "I…..I want to talk to you about something," he said. "We've…..these past few years, being with you….it's been the best time of my life. I love being with you, hearing you talk and laugh, seeing you smile, watching you sleep next to me. I…..I love you Anko."_

_Anko blushed, smiling at him. "I feel the same way about you Iruka. I've had so much fun with you. It's been unbelievable."_

_Iruka nodded. "And that…that's why…..I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, as he slowly pulled a box out, and slowly opened it. "Anko Mitarashi? Will you marry me?"_

_Anko's eyes went wide, as she stared at the ring in the box. Then she looked up at him. "W-what?" She asked._

_Iruka blinked. "I…..will you marry me?" he asked again._

_Anko looked at him, then the ring. "You…..want to marry me?" She asked._

_He nodded, worried and confused. "I do. Anko, is something wrong?" He asked._

_Anko bit her lip. "It's just…..we have lots of fun together. Being playful, dating. If we get married, it'll just add a lot of responsibility to our relationship, won't it?"_

_Iruka nodded softly. "It would but….the fun wouldn't have to end. It would just mean that….we were husband and wife. It means we'd be spending the rest of our lives together."_

_Anko looked away. "I…..I'm sorry Iruka. But I don't want to get married," she said quietly. "I…..I just don't think it's something we need to do. Besides, what if things go bad between us, and we go through the hassle of a divorce?"_

_Iruka sat back. "Do you think we'd get divorced?" He asked._

_Anko shook her head. "N-No, but what if it did happen? Wouldn't it be better to just stay where we are?"_

_Iruka looked at her with a blank expression. "Anko, where do you see our relationship going?"_

_She shook her head. "Why does it have to go anywhere? Why can't it stay here? Where it's fun, and with no worries?"_

_Iruka looked down quietly. "…if that's what you want then," he said softly, as he put the ring away. Anko couldn't fail to see a few tears fall from his eyes._

_They didn't talk anymore after that. Iruka got the bill, paid for it, and they left, walking to Anko's apartment. _

_At her door, Anko turned to him. "W-would you like to come in?" She asked hesitantly. She felt her heart break a bit when Iruka shook his head. _

"_I….I've got a busy day tomorrow, so I need to get up early. Good night Anko," he said, kissing her on the cheek._

_Anko shuddered a bit. "G-Good night Iruka-kun. I love you," she said. Iruka just nodded as he left._

_**Flashback End**_

"That was over a week ago. Ever since then, things have been going downhill. He hardly spends time with me, and when we do, it's strained. Please Naruto, I need your help." Anko practically begged him.

Naruto sat back, sighing. "Why didn't you want to marry him?" He asked her, looking at her.

Anko looked down. "…I don't know. I….I do love him. I really do. Just….when I saw that ring….and I heard him ask me to marry him…..I was scared. I never thought he would ask me to marry him. I never thought I would be married. I….I panicked."

Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as she broke down. "Everything I feel for Iruka…it scares me. He's gotten closer to me than anyone has before. At least since…..since my old sensei betrayed me."

Naruto nodded. "And you don't want to move beyond your comfort zone?" He asked. "You're scared of being hurt again, if you get that close to him?"

Anko looked down. "I don't want to lose him. I…..I love him. I really do."

Naruto looked away for a few minutes. "Then you need to let him know the truth Anko. You need to let him know how you truly feel. Maybe if he understands, he can help you get over your fears."

Anko bit her lip, as she looked down. After some contemplation, she stood up. "I have something I need to do."

Naruto nodded. "I understand Anko."

Anko left, running towards Iruka's apartment.

Iruka sighed quietly, as he looked at a picture of him and Anko. Anko was getting a piggyback ride from him, while smiling and eating some dango. He was smiling as he held her on his back.

He slowly looked at the ring box. '_Maybe I was pushing too fast. I should have talked to her a bit, before I did ask her to marry me.'_

He looked up as there was knocking on the door. Slowly he got up and answered it. His eyes widened as he saw Anko standing there.

Before he could say anything, she put her hand to his mouth, before walking inside. She closed the door, locked it, and then kissed him deeply.

Iruka's eyes widened even further, before she pulled away. "Iruka, I need to talk to you. So please, don't say anything until I finish."

Iruka just nodded quietly, as Anko led him to the couch and sat down, pulling him down with her. "Iruka…..I….I wanted to tell you why I didn't say yes to marrying you," she said softly. "I was scared Iruka. I…..I'm scared about these things I'm feeling for you. Things I haven't felt for anyone in a long time," she said, as she wrung her hands nervously.

Iruka watched her as she looked away, getting up to pace. "After my sensei betrayed me, I locked myself away, behind a sarcastic and sadistic attitude. I didn't want to be hurt again by anyone. But you…..somehow…..you….you wormed your way past my defenses," she said. "For the first time in years, I felt myself opening up to someone. And I was happy. But when you asked me to marry you…..I realized if I said yes…..I would be saying I completely trusted you; with everything. And it scared me, because I didn't know if I was ready to trust anyone that deeply again." She turned to him, and sat back down, as she took his hands, staring at them. "But when I realized how much you were hurt by what I said….when I realized how horrible things were without you anymore…..I realized that I don't want to be afraid anymore."

She looked up at him. "I don't know if I'm ready to marry yet but…I…..I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Iruka trembled a bit, before pulling her into a kiss. Anko wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back deeply, as he held her close against him. They stayed like that for several minutes, sharing their love for one another. When they finally had to break for air, they both were panting heavily. Iruka smiled at her, and she smiled back, before leaning in and nuzzling against him. "I love you, Iruka-kun."

"I love you too, Anko-chan. Now and forever," he whispered, smiling.

The reunited couple stayed like that for some time, enjoying the restored closeness between them.

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade sighed as she looked through one of her medical textbooks. When she wasn't busy handling Onyxia's recovery or village matters, she had been pouring over her various records of illnesses and diseases, looking for Itachi's disease. It was about time Konoha paid Itachi back for all his services.

She turned a page in her text book, only to stop and for her eyes to widen. This was it! She had found it. She quickly read over the disease, looking for a cure to it. When she did find it though, her eyes narrowed a bit. She closed the book, thinking over what she had just read, before standing up and leaving her office. A pair of ANBU fell into place behind her as she headed out of the Tower.

Ten minutes later she was stepping through the gate into the Uchiha District, heading towards the house Itachi had taken for himself. Itachi had refused to live in his old house, and instead had decided upon staying in the house of another Uchiha family.

Tsunade went up to the door and knocked on it, waiting patiently for an answer. Minutes later, Itachi opened the door. "Hokage-sama? This is certainly a surprise," Itachi said, as he let her in, followed by her two ANBU.

Tsunade nodded. "I know it is, Itachi. But I have something very important to discuss with you." She indicated her book. "I have not only identified your disease, but I also found a cure for it," she said.

Itachi, who had been in the middle of pouring them both tea, stopped and froze. Slowly, he set the tea pot down and looked up at her. "You have?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, I have. However, the procedure is not without risk. It requires some precise surgery, as well as some medicines that need to be made fresh. If they're not made correctly, they could kill you. And so could the surgery. Overall, I'd say we'd have a 70% chance of success," she said quietly.

Itachi slowly sat down. He didn't speak for several minutes. Finally, he looked at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama…..I am not sure if it would be worth it. I honestly do not see any point in my continued existence. I'm not even sure I wish to keep on living," he said quietly. "I killed my clansmen. Not just those conspiring against Konoha, but those who were innocent as well. Who had no idea of what was going to happen. I do not believe someone like me deserves a second chance at life."

Tsunade felt his pain at that, and nodded quietly. "I cannot comprehend the pain and emotions you're feeling, Itachi. And I cannot argue against your wishes. But you could honor those innocent who you killed. Those who were innocent of your clan's treachery. Honor them, by making the Uchiha clan one who is worthy of them." She slowly stood. "If you do wish to proceed, let me know in three day's time. I'll handle the procedure myself," she said, as she left.

Itachi quietly sat there, in the empty house. As he did, his thoughts drifted to the family that had once lived here. Who had it been, who had dwelt in this house. Was it an old couple, their children long moved on? A family, with children who had laughed and played in this very room? A new couple, eager to start a family of their own? Itachi did not know, as all personal effects had been removed after the loss of the clan, at his hands.

Slowly, Itachi stood up, and went to the window, looking out into the empty district. Could he do as Tsunade asked? Rebuild his clan, make it better than before? That was an answer he didn't have at this time. But it was one he needed to answer. Slowly, he went to the back yard, to meditate.

_Unknown Location_

Madara watched in satisfaction as Sasuke continued to train, wanting to grow stronger after his months in prison. Madara respected that, and had ordered Kisame to train with Sasuke. So far the tailless biju from Kiri was winning, like he did in every previous match. But one could see Sasuke was making slow improvements against Kisame.

He turned away, as he began to think over his situation. Ever since he left Konoha, left the Shodai Hokage at the Valley of the End, he had begun to work towards his ultimate goal of world domination. He had subtley extended his influence into dozens of factions and governments around the world. A word here, a nudge there, and he had helped instigate a number of conflicts, to help divide the world, making it that much easier for his plans to unfurl. He had helped instigate the old hatred between Iwa and Konoha by making it appear that Konoha shinobi had unjustly assassinated the son of the Shodai Tsuchikage, made Kumo hunger for the bloodlines and powerful shinobi of other villages, and nearly destroyed Kiri with their Bloodline Purge.

His greatest achievement so far though, had been the Fourth Shinobi War. Admittedly, he had been worried when the Kyuubi jinchuuriki disappeared, but he also saw it as a chance to destroy Konoha, and swoop up as many jinchuuriki as he could during the chaos.

And then _HE _had appeared. The Demon dragon rider. He had slaughtered Kakuzu and Hidan, and prevented the capture of the Nibi Jinchuuriki. And then he had sided with Konoha, and turned the tide of battle. What was worse was when he found out that the same Demon Dragon Rider was Konoha's jinchuuriki, the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Now, the war was on its last legs. Konoha had Iwa on the defensive with their allies. Kumo and Suna still held their jinchuuriki, and his most powerful piece was lost to him. Pein had died thanks to Itachi's treacherous actions, and with him went his Rinnegan eyes.

Madara knew he had no choice now. He would have to go deep underground, until such time as he could strike out against his targets. He knew he couldn't ally with Iwa after taking their jinchuuriki. And his only other possibly ally, Kabuto, was dead.

Madara turned away. "Soon, I will take my rightful place as ruler of this world," he said, as he watched Sasuke. "And you'll be the pawn to help me."

_Hokage's Office, Three Days later_

Tsunade looked up as Naruto and Hinata entered. "I have a mission you two," she said. "Iwa has made no movements against us since the failed attack on Suna. Other than small raids and skirmishes, their forces have remained completely defensive. I want you two to infiltrate behind their lines, and try to get a feel for what's going on. Do they expect us to attack, or they preparing for a ceasefire, etc."

Naruto nodded. "Right. How long should the mission last?"

Tsunade sat back. "Two weeks. Any longer and you risk being discovered. There's a small village about ten miles behind Iwa lines, where some of the force commanders reside. That should be your primary target for information," she said, showing them the town's location on a map. There should also be a cave nearby here, based on reports from a team that hid in the area on a mission before the war began. You might find shelter there if it's not in use."

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they memorized the information and the map Tsunade showed them. "Any side objectives?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. "There's a supply caravan that will be travelling through the area, taking supplies towards their northern force. If you can, sabotage it."

They nodded. "Right. We'll be heading out in an hour," Naruto said, bowing. The two of them left the room, just as Itachi came in.

Tsunade looked up. "Itachi-san?" She asked.

Itachi bowed to her. "Hokage-sama. I've come to a decision," he said softly. "…I wish to undergo the procedure to cure me," he said softly.

Tsunade nodded softly. "I'll begin preparations at once, Itachi. As I said though….this procedure could take your life. You might want to write out a will beforehand, and make sure you have any affairs in order."

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will get on that right away."

Tsunade nodded. "I imagine it should take me about a week to prepare. I'll let you know when everything is ready," she said.

Itachi bowed and left, quietly being escorted back to the Uchiha Compound by his ANBU escorts.

Once there, Itachi quietly sat down, studying the paper in front of him. He quietly pondered what he wanted to write, before slowly, he began to write, the only noise being the near silent whisper of his brush on the paper in front of him.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Hinata had packed for their mission. Neither of them were taking their armor, as the mission require stealth and subtly, not brute force. As they moved to the backyard where their dragons waited, they were met by Kushina and Tayuya.

Kushina hugged Naruto. "Be careful out there. You're going to be in the middle of the enemy's territory," she said softly.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He hugged his sister as well, earning him a gruff goodbye from Tayuya. He climbed into Onyxia's saddle. With a glance to Hinata to make sure she was ready, he gently patted Onyxia's neck.

"Let's ride!" He said, as the two dragons opened their wings, and took off.

In the streets below, civilian and shinobi alike looked up to see the two dragon riders fly off. It filled them with courage and hope, as they watched them disappear out over the wall.

Up above, Hinata was deep in thought. And what was the subject on her mind? The man flying on his own dragon not too far ahead of her.

When she had learned of Naruto's death, she had gone from shock into despair and mourning. And then she had locked her emotions away, thinking she had rid herself of them forever. When she learned Naruto was alive, her emotions had resurfaced with a vengeance. She had felt shock, anger, bewilderment, and happiness, when she had seen him with the Fire Daimyo.

Eventually though, as she confronted him, and heard his reasons, her anger gave way and slowly was replaced with happiness that he was alive again. And as she became a Dragon rider as well, they had become close friends.

Now though, Hinata had feelings she hadn't felt for a long time. When she had seen him lying in the hospital, she had felt fear above that of a missing friend. When he had awoken, she felt joy that she hadn't felt since her days as a genin. And now, as she watched him, she felt a tightness around her heart. Tightness she had when she was a shy little genin, silently watching Naruto.

That was what had her in such deep though. The female Rider was trying to decide if these feelings she had were true. If she was starting to fall for Naruto all over again.

She sighed quietly, as she switched her gaze to the ground below. '_What do I feel for him? Is it just a stupid crush, or am I really falling for him?'_

"_You can share your thoughts with me,_" Azuren rumble din her mind.

Hinata looked at her dragon, smiling a bit. '_Azuren…..you know my thoughts and feelings. What do you think?_' She asked, as she held onto him.

"_I think that your feelings for Naruto never died. Quite honestly, after talking to you about it, I'm surprised it's taken them this long to resurface. The feelings you have for him….I truly believe they go beyond a mere affection for him,_" Azuren said, tilting his head slighlty to look back at her.

Hinata just sighed softly, as she thought about it. The sad fact was, Naruto was the only man she could really be with. Being a Dragon Rider, as Naruto had explained, equaled being immortal. She would never really die of old age, to his knowledge. But any man she fell in love with would. As would any children they had.

Hinata didn't want a relationship based on circumstances though. She didn't want to be with Naruto just because he was really the only man she could be with. She wanted to be with him because her feelings for him were really that of love. And that was why she was concerned about her feelings. She wanted to know if they were really real, or just fleeting affection.

She shook her head quietly, unable to decide. For now, she'd leave those thoughts alone. She and Naruto had a mission to accomplish. Steeling herself, she readied for the task ahead.

_Konoha Hospital, 1 week later_

In the Security Wing of the Hospital, Konan sat in her hospital bed. She had found it strange that she hadn't been moved to prison cell after she had finished healing. Or that she had been taken to an interrogation room when some of their interrogators came in to question her. Then again, they didn't ask many questions. She had been asked about the location of Akatsuki outposts, and if there were any members beyond those already confirmed dead or still alive. She had answered truthfully, seeing as she had no reason to remain loyal to Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was not the group of freedom fighters she had believed it to be. The group of ninjas bent upon world peace. It was merely a front for a mad man bent on global domination.

She turned to look out the window, at the village. A small part of her hated this village. Konoha ninja had been the ones who slew Nagato's family, had helped Hanzo the Salamander kill her comrade and friend Yahiko.

But a small part of her was envious too. From her window, she could see the citizens of Konoha wander the streets. They were happy, almost without a care in the world. It was hard to believe that this village was at war.

In Ame, the atmosphere was always tense. Even when Pein had taken over, the people had been tense. The civilians rarely travelled outside their homes or work places, leaving the streets empty, save for shinobi.

Konan wanted to say that this village had never suffered, hence the reason for their happiness, but she knew it would be a lie. Konoha had suffered the wrath of the Kyuubi attack eighteen years ago, and then an invasion from the combined forces of Suna and Oto five years ago. While they may not understand the hardships of Ame and Kiri's civil wars, they did understand the pain that came from such things.

She looked down at her bed quietly. She was bored, and she was lonely. No one ever talked to her, outside the interrogators. The raven haired kunoichi would come to check on her occasionally, and an ANBU would bring her meals. But no one else visited. And she wasn't allowed outside.

A small part of her, born from the loneliness, berated her quietly for shoving away the only person who probably was willing to visit her. She was still angry at Itachi for his betrayal, but part of her missed their conversations together. If she was completely honest, she had come to care for Itachi, perhaps like she once had for Yahiko, or Nagato before he became Pein. But that part was ruthlessly crushed by the side of her angry at him for his role as a spy for Konoha. She continued to see his 'friendship' as nothing more than a role he played to gain more information.

She looked up when the locks on the door were undone, and the raven haired jounin entered. Shizune, she believed her name was.

Shizune entered the room, locking the door before she turned to Konan. "I have something for you," she said, as she held up a scroll. She brought it over and handed it to her.

Konan blinked curiously, as she looked at the scroll, before slowly opening it. Inside, she found a folded piece of paper, as well as a document written on the scroll. She quietly set aside the folded paper, and began to read the scroll.

"_I, Itachi Uchiha, being of sound body and mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament. Should I die or be left in a comatose state with no chance of recovery, I do declare the following:_

_1. That the house of the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan should pass into the hands of Konan, former kunoichi of the Akatsuki. That it should remain in her possession unless she wishes to sell or destroyed it._

_2. That the remainder of the Uchiha district be given to the village of Konoha, for the Hokage to do with as he or she sees fit._

_3. That all jutsu and techniques of the Uchiha clan, outside of those involving the Sharingan kekkai genkai, are to become the property of the Konoha shinobi forces, and that the Hokage may do with them as he or she sees fit._

_4. That all written and recorded knowledge of the Sharingan kekkai genkai become sole property of the Hokage of Konoha, to be archived or destroyed as he or she sees fit._

_5. That one quarter of the Uchiha monetary holdings be distributed to the holdings of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, for the pains I brought upon her son, either through my direct action, or my indirect actions through my brother Sasuke Uchiha._

_6. That one half of the Uchiha monetary holdings be distributed into the finances of Konohagakure no Sato, to be controlled by the Hokage as he or she sees fit._

_7. That one quarter of the Uchiha monetary holdings be distributed into a bank account accessible only to Konan, former kunoichi of Akatsuki. Only she may be allowed to access it._

_Should any part of my will be ignored or violated, I stipulate that all properties, possessions, and monetary holdings of the Uchiha clan should go directly to Konan, former kunoichi of Akatsuki, to be done with as she sees fit._

_This is my final will and testament._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Konan just stared at the scroll, before looking up at Shizune. "W-What…what is this?" She whispered.

Shizune sighed. "Itachi-san is about to undergo a procedure that will cure him of an illness he is suffering from. However, the procedure does have a chance of killing him. Hokage-sama suggested he fill out his will beforehand. This is one copy of that will. Another copy was hidden in a secure place, and a third was filed with the Hokage's office."

Konan trembled a bit, as she looked at the scroll. Her eyes slowly turned to the folded piece of paper, before she slowly began to open it. She slowly began to read its contents.

"_Konan. Since you are reading this letter, you have already seen my will. And if not,then read it after you read this letter._

_If you haven't been informed already, I am about to die from an illness that I have had for many years now. Perhaps I was born with it. I do not know. Hokage-sama has found a way to save me, but it is not without risk. As such, I made out that will so that the possessions of my clan did not simply fall into the hands of a greedy civilian. I wished for all that belonged to me now to go to those who could benefit the most from it._

_If you have concerns about what I left for you in the will, do not worry about claiming it. I have discussed it with the Hokage. After taking into consideration the information you have provided, as well as the fact that you yourself have not conducted any actions against Konoha or its citizens, she has agreed to release you. You will be allowed to become a citizen of Konoha, or be free to leave this village behind forever. She has stated that she will make it official after she has either successfully completed my procedure, or after I have died._

_Konan…I wish to explain the truth behind my actions, as well as the truth behind my interactions with you. Yes, I did betray you, in that I was a spy for Konoha. I was passing information back to my village, on the activities and movements of Akatsuki. I will not deny it._

_However, not once did I consider using you to further my gathering of information. When it came to you, those thoughts were perhaps furthest from my mind._

_I do not know how it happened, but when I first saw you, I felt like my heart had stopped beating. I felt like I was frozen to the ground, held in place by some genjutsu. At the time, I did not know what I was feeling. I had spent most of my life hiding my emotions as an ANBU operative and captain, disconnecting myself from them so much, that on the rare occasion I did feel something, it felt alien to me. But as time went on, and I spent more time pondering m feelings, I slowly realized what they were._

_I cared for you, Konan. I do not know if that is a suitable term to describe what I felt, but it is the best I can think of to describe my feelings back then. And as time went on, and I learned more about you, my feelings continued to grow. I could see an overwhelming sadness, buried beneath a calm, almost cold demeanor. I felt my heart break, wishing I could make you smile, wishing I could hear your laugh. _

_When Pein turned on you, after Naruto-san rescued the Ichibi jinchuuriki, my heart went out to you. When I approached you, it was with nothing but the intention of trying to ease the pain and sadness you were feeling. I had no intention of using you to gather new information on Akatsuki._

_These past few months, of us spending time together, talking and sharing our lives…they have only helped to confirm the suspicions I had. The suspicions I had that my feelings for you were feelings of love. I fell in love with you, Konan._

_Now though, it doesn't matter. I have destroyed the bond we had. I have betrayed your trust and friendship. And for that, I am truly and eternally sorry. I do not ask for forgiveness, for I deserve none. Should I survive the procedure I'm about to undergo, I will not bother you again, Konan. I just wished to thank you for your friendship, and to explain how sorry I am for betraying you._

_I hope that you find a peaceful and happy life Konan, whether within the walls of Konoha, or out in the world. And I pray you find a man truly worthy of your love and affection._

_Sincerely, Itachi Uchiha_

Konan trembled as she read the letter, before looking up at Shizune. "…w-where is he?" she asked, trembling.

Shizune watched the trembling kunoichi, the turmoil flashing through her eyes. "I'm sorry. He's currently at his estate, preparing for tomorrow. They're going to begin the procedure then. He needs his rest right now."

Konan shook, trying to hold back the emotions in her. "P-Please, I need to see him! Need to talk to him!" she said, as she tried to ge tout of bed.

Shizune stopped her. "I'm sorry, but you can't! It's important he rest before tomorrow. The stronger he is, the better chance he has of surviving."

Konan stopped struggling, and slumped into the bed, trembling as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "D-D-Damn him," she whispered, struggling with her emotions. "D-D-Damn him."

Shizune gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "If he survives the procedure, you can see him then," she said softly.

Konan looked down. "It might be too late by then," she whispered, before breaking into quiet sobs. She buried her face into her pillow, quietly sobbing as she did so. Shizune let out a sigh, as she did her best to comfort the sobbing woman.

_Hidden Cave, behind Iwa lines_

Naruto grunted as he finished setting up a fire, while he waited for Hinata. Per Tsuande's orders, they were still spying behind enemy lines, getting a feel for what was happening.

Onyxia and Azuren had flown them high enough above Iwa's lines to keep from being seen, before landing in an isolated area. The two dragons had left their riders, since they wouldn't be able to hide as easily. Now the pair of dragons were behind Konoha lines, though one of them would fly over to their position at intervals to communicate with them. When need be, the dragons would be ready to fly them out.

Hinata and Naruto had been taking shifts in spying on the town. The two of them had employed a mixture of magic and cosmetic disguises to hide themselves, while they got a feel for the town's layout. It was a medium town, about maybe 10,000 citizens. The Iwa commanders, as they discovered on their second day of spying, were staying in a large hotel part way into the city.

After two more days of getting a feel for their schedules, guard rotations, and such, Naruto and Hinata had felt confident enough to sneak in and check over any papers or documents the commanders had stored in the room.

Overall, the information they got from their infiltration, mixed with what they overheard from the shinobi commanders, led them to reach the same conclusion: Iwa's will to continue the war was all but gone. The Tsuchikage had ordered his forces to remain defensive, while the top shinobi were recalled to Iwa to discuss matters.

While this might have seemed like enough information to return to Konoha, Naruto had decided they should remain, in case a sudden change occurred.

Naruto looked up as he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He worried a little, as he saw dark storm clouds forming in the slowly fading light, as evening approached. Hinata would soon be returning, but the approaching storm might hit before she got back.

Naruto bit his lip as he thought about Hinata. He had found himself becoming increasingly worried over the past week, when she went out on her turns to spy on the Iwa shinobi. Hinata was a well-known jounin of Konoha, for her actions against any and all shinobi who had fought her. Most ended up dead or crippled for life. Iwa's bingo Book had a kill or capture order on her, due to the fact that she had cut off the right arm and left leg of an Iwa genin who had happened to be the son of an Iwa Council Member. This had been during her second Chuunin Exams, not too long after Naruto's disappearance. It had been in the exam finals, being held in Iwa at the time. Hinata had dominated the competition thus far, and came face to face with Iwa's pride and joy of the year. In his arrogance, he believed Hinata wouldn't be any problem.

Hinata had dominated him and finished the match by taking away his shinobi career permanently. While Iwa couldn't legally do anything then, they had used the Bingo Book to make Hinata a target.

Though if Naruto was completely honest with himself, he knew his worry extended beyond that of a comrade for a comrade or a friend for a friend. He had barely admitted to himself that recently, he had felt something more for Hinata.

He admitted she was very attractive. Her pale skin, lavender like eyes, long indigo blue hair. And she had a great body as well. Though when they had met up again, when he joined Konoha, he had been very put off by her cold, dark demeanor. She was ruthless, almost blood thirsty to her enemies, and she was cold and indifferent to her allies.

Now though, she was different. In the months since he had revealed himself to her, since they started training together, she had changed. She was confident still, and could be ruthless towards her enemies if need be. But he was beginning to see some of the old Hinata return. She was gentler and kinder. She laughed and smiled. And what a smile. As Naruto thought about it, it made his heart beat faster, and his face flush a bit.

Naruto wasn't sure when he started to see Hinata this way. He had spent over half a year training alongside her, teaching her the ways of the Dragon Rider. Was it when he had comforted her after the Invasion of Oto? Or was it when he had awoken in the hospital, and seen her lying there, asleep?

Naruto didn't have an answer. All he did know was that he was thinking of Hinata in a different way. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything to her yet.

Naruto knew that quite likely, Hinata was the only woman he could ever have a serious relationship with. His extended life span meant that any woman he cared for would age and die long before he ever did. Hinata, being a Rider herself, wouldn't. She would age just as slowly as he did. But Naruto didn't want to base a relationship solely on that fact. He wanted a relationship based on mutual feelings of affection. And if Hinata did find herself caring for another man, he wanted her to be able to enjoy it, instead of feeling chained to him for eternity.

As he thought about it, he finally decided he would ask Hinata a few questions, see if any of her answers helped him decide what to do.

He looked up as the weather grew worst, and the first raindrops began to fall. Within ten minutes, it was pouring rain outside. Naruto grew worried, and was about to go look for Hinata, when one of the shadow clone sentries he had set up, dispersed, sending information back to him. Hinata was coming in.

Within minutes, Hinata ran into the cover of the cave, soaking wet. She shook herself, trying to rid her body of the excess water. "It's really pouring out there," she said, as she shivered a bit.

Naruto grabbed one of the extra blankets they had and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks as she took it, and disappeared further into the cave to dry off and change clothes. Naruto blushed lightly at the thought and turned to face outwards to ensure complete privacy. Deciding to occupy himself, he began to make dinner.

Hinata soon returned, setting her wet clothes near the fire to dry off, along with the now slightly wet blanket. Naruto looked up at her. "Anything new to report?" He asked.

She shook her head. "More of the same. The Iwa commanders dispatched a few messengers to the front lines, but that was about it. No flurry of activity, no new messages from Iwa. I think that there's a good chance they'll call for a negotiation soon."

Naruto nodded. "We'll wait a few more days, just to make sure."

The two fell into silence afterwards, listening to the fire roar and the storm outside. Eventually, Naruto spoke up. "Hinata? Can I ask you something?"

When she blinked at him, he continued. "Have you had any thoughts about….well…..dating someone?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, before she looked into the fire. "…up until you disappeared…..I had thought about what it would be like to date you," she admitted. "But afterwards…..I gave up any thoughts about relationships. I was focused on becoming the best shinobi I could be. At least, in my twisted belief of what a shinobi should be."

Naruto tilted his head a bit, as she continued. "Now though….no, I honestly haven't given much thought to dating someone. I've been busy training with Azuren and you and….well…..there's also the fact that I'm going to be aging really slowly," she said softly. "It seems pointless to try dating if it's not going to lead anywhere."

Naruto looked away sadly. "I-I see," he whispered.

Hinata blinked. "Why did you bring it up?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No reason. Forget about it," he said, waving a hand as he looked away and went back to tending the fire.

Hinata tilted her head a bit, curious now. "C'mon, you can tell me."

Naruto chuckled dryly. "I'm not so sure I can."

Hinata scooted next to him. "Why, have you thought about dating someone?"

Naruto bit his lip. "I have been but…..I don't know if I should make a move. There are…..certain circumstances in the way."

She looked down a bit, disappointed. "W-Who is it?" She asked. "Is it Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Remember, I share the same problem you do," he said.

She blinked. "But then….who would you….?" Her eyes widened as realization struck her.

Naruto just stood up. "Guess you figured it out," he said, as he went to the cave entrance and watched the rain.

"You…..you've been thinking of dating me?" She asked.

The blonde Rider just nodded quietly. "You…..you've been in my thoughts ever since I woke up in the hospital," he said. "I keep thinking about you. Bu I…..I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. And I….I didn't want us dating to be because we're both Dragon Riders or something. I wanted it to be because we both actually wanted to do it. So I didn't say anything, until I found out if you….if you actually wanted to date me."

Hinata blushed lightly. "W-why wouldn't I?" she asked, standing up.

Naruto turned to her. "I….I didn't want to assume your feelings for me had remained the same all these years. I just…..I don't know," he said.

Hinata came over and gently took one of his hands. Both of them were blushing heavily now, as they stood there, the open cave mouth framing them. She quietly looked up at him. "I….thank you, Naruto, for not just assuming that I had the same feelings for you that I use to. To be honest….I wasn't sure of my feelings for you anymore. I've been trying to find out what they are exactly."

She smiled up at him. "I think I would like to go on a date with you Naruto. And from there….I'd like to see where things go."

Naruto smiled. "R-Really? W-Well alright then!" he said, smiling. "We'll go on a date when we get back to Konoha. My treat. And it won't be Ichiraku ramen."

She giggled. "I wouldn't mind that," she said, grinning.

Naruto just smiled, only to be startled by a loud crash of thunder. Hinata jumped a bit too, before they both giggled nervously. "I should get back to the food," Naruto said, as he moved back to the fire. Hinata just randomly began sorting through their equipment. Neither could hide the huge grins on their faces though, as they thought the exact same thing: '_Yes!_'.

* * *

**Okay then. Chapter's all done. Sorry to those of you who wanted more than this from the NaruHinaness but honestly, I just could not justify them saying things like 'I love you' and such. I've been trying to work on my relationship writing, make it better and not just love at first sight. So for now, they're just a new couple who's starting to date.**

**As many of you have probably noticed, FF went on a 'purge' of M-rated fanfics that exceed the 'standard' for M-ratings. This means lemons, limes, citrus action, and extreme or graphic violence. **

**I believe this to be a load of bullcrap. No matter how much FF might try to deny it, there will always be an audience who craves those things, and there will be writers who wish to write those things. And they're not going to want to go to a whole other site to be able to read it.**

**I'm not going to give you a link to any petitions or anything (even though I did sign them), as I'm sure more than enough of you have already seen the links and signed on or ignored them. Me doing it would just be overkill. Plus….well…I don't have the links anymore.**

**I am going to say though that FF has shown a complete and utter disregard for the satisfaction of its customers. They have destroyed the countless hours, days, weeks, months, perhaps even years of work that some authors have put into their stories, and they've done it with no warning, or even a chance for said authors to possibly edit their work. This site's motto is 'Unleash Your Imagination'. But if the practically fascist actions of the admin and mods are anything to go by, I'd say the word Unleash should be replaced with Censor.**

**Anyways, enough with the rant of the day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for how long it took to get out. I've been busy dealing with some things here, and geeking out over the new trailers and video footage for Assassin's Creed 3. From what Iv'e seen, AC3 definitely looks like a huge step forward for the series, and definitely makes up for the lackluster performance of its predecessor, Assassin's creed; Revelations. I so can't wait to get my hands on AC3.**

**Please review!**


	29. The Uchiha Contingency

**And another chapter begins. A lot of you actually commented that you enjoyed how I handled the relationship between Naruto and Hinata thus far. I'm glad for that. I thought I was making my fans who are NaruHina supporter's upset.**

**Sadly though, I must confess that I did blunder. I had intended for them to be together well before now, but somehow I could not pull it off, no matter what I tried. *sighs***

**For now though, I'll focus on building what I can before the end of the fanfic. Currently, I'm more interested in finally wrapping this fanfic up. While I have enjoyed working on it, this fanfic spun out of control, and got away from me. I meant for it to be done in less than twenty chapters, and I'm now nearing thirty.**

**Oh well. You've all enjoyed it, and I've enjoyed it. That's what counts in the end, right?**

**I have a challenge from narutofan2012. It seems like an interesting fanfic idea, so if anyone's interested in taking a look, give him a call. **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**Secondary note: sorry for the long delay folks. Our computer's operating system went to shit on us, so I'm using my dad's laptop to write this. Sadly, the computer may not be recoverable. We'll have to wait and see what an IT friend of my dad's has to say. Which won't be till after next week or so.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, or the Inheritance Cycle. They are the property of Kishimoto (I can never remember his first name), and Christopher Paolini

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Uchiha Contingency**

_Konoha Hospital_

Itachi Uchiha quietly entered a preparation room, dressed only in a hospital gown and pants. Today was the day of the procedure. And by the end, he would either be dead, or alive. Quite honestly, he wasn't sure which he would prefer. To be alive, but most likely alone for the rest of his life? Or to be dead and to finally atone for the sins of slaughtering his clansmen.

The Uchiha clan slayer quietly sat down on the surgical bed, and waited. When the time came, he would be taken to an operating room, where Tsunade would begin the procedure to purge the illness from his body. He looked up at a clock on the wall. There was still a half hour to go.

In another part of that same hospital, two ANBU continued their duty of guarding Konan. Both stood at attention, silently scanning the hall, searching and listening for any sign of disturbance.

Such a sign came when a loud crashing noise echoed from the very room they were guarding, followed by Konan screaming. The two ANBU immediately burst into the room, weapons drawn.

They found Konan's bed tipped over, but no sign of the blue haired kunoichi herself. One of the ANBU slowly moved further into the room, scanning for any signs of the occupant of this room.

The other ANBU remained at the door, kunai held at the ready. He blinked though when he felt a presence appear behind him. He whirled just in time to see Konan shove him out of the doorway and into the room. The other ANBU whirled as Konan slammed the door shut, the automatic locking seal activating, trapping the two ANBU inside. With a determined gaze, Konan rushed down the hallway.

Tsunade sighed quietly as she approached the operating room, having finished scrubbing. Itachi would be brought in soon for the operation. Quietly, she prayed that it was a success, as she entered the operating room.

Konan stopped at a corner and peeked around it quickly. Spying a lone nurse, she quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting woman, and knocked her out with a quick jab to a nerve on her neck. Grabbing the unconscious woman, she dragged her into an empty room. A few minutes later, she stepped out, wearing the nurse's uniform. As calmly as she could, she proceeded down the hallway, reaching a nurse station. She quickly picked up a clipboard, scanning it. Her eyes widened, and she dashed off, clutching the clipboard to her.

Itachi was in a wheelchair, even though he didn't need it. Shizune was wheeling him towards the operating room, with two ANBU guards. He quietly looked at the doors as they approached. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

They were about to enter when they heard running feet. The two ANBU turned kunai out and ready when white shuriken ripped the kunai from their hands and pinned them to the walls. Shizune turned only for her eyes to widen as she saw Konan there, a now empty clipboard behind her on the floor. The shuriken were made from the papers of the clipboard.

Shizune raised her arms, about to unveil her hidden senbon launcher, when Konan held up her arms. "Please….I…..I need to talk to Itachi. Please," she begged.

Shizune bit her lip, and was about to answer when a voice behind her did so for her. "You have five minutes," Tsunade said, standing there. She had exited the operating room when she heard the clatter of kunai hitting the floor and bodies hitting the wall.

Konan nodded before moving quickly to Itachi's side. The Uchiha in question looked up in confusion. "Konan-san, what's going on?" He asked.

Konan immediately dropped to her knees next to the wheel chair, looking at him with tears barely being held back. "Did you mean it?" She asked. "What you said in your letter to me? Did you mean it?"

He looked at her, before looking down. "Yes. I promise I will not bother you anymore, if I survive this, and-," he was suddenly stopped by her shaking her head.

"No! I mean about you loving me! Did you mean that?" She asked, gripping his arm.

Itachi looked at her, before slowly nodding. Konan felt the tears start to fall, and she tried to wipe them away. "E-Even though I treated you horribly?" She whispered.

"I deserved it. I betrayed your trust, Konan-san," he said softly.

Konan sniffled. "You also saved me, Itachi. You saved me when Pein destroyed my heart, and you saved me when Pein used me as a shield," she said. She placed a hand on his chest. "Itachi…...I don't know if I love you…but I want to find out."

Itachi looked up at her in surprise, as she leaned closer, to whisper in his ear. "Please…..come out of this procedure alive. I don't want to lose you."

Itachi just nodded numbly, as Konan gently kissed his cheek, before standing. She turned to Tsunade, not flinching at all. "I am ready to return to my room," she said. "I'll accept whatever the consequences are for my actions."

Tsunade looked at her quietly, before turning to the ANBU. "I believe Konan-san is done with her authorized visit to Itachi-san. Please escort her back to her hospital room, and change the guard outside her room. Also, be sure to check on whichever nurse she took that uniform from." The two ANBU just nodded quietly, and escorted Konan away. Before she moved out of sight though, she turned and smiled at Itachi, before disappearing.

Itachi just sat there, before Tsunade got his attention. "Well, seems you definitely have something or someone worth living for, don't you Itachi-san?" She asked with a grin.

Itachi just quietly nodded, as he was pushed into the operating room by Shizune. Yes, it seemed he did.

_Unknown Location_

Madara looked up as Sasuke approached him. "What do you want? I was busy training," Sasuke snapped.

The masked Uchiha simply stared at him. "I wanted to inform you that we'll be going soon. I have thought of a way to rid ourselves of our problems."

Sasuke just crossed his arms. "Is this why you sent Kisame away?"

Madara nodded. "Indeed. He is initiating phase one of what I like to call….. 'The Uchiha Contingency'. We will begin phase two immediately. Now go and get ready," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. But this better be worth it." He went to go get ready to leave.

Madara turned away. "Now I just have to find the right stooge," he said, as he stabbed a kunai into a map. Right next to Iwa.

_Small town behind Iwa lines_

Naruto was sitting in a café, 'watching' a pair of Iwa commanders as he drank a cup of tea and read a newspaper. He had entered town to get confirmation on Iwa pulling out of the war before they pulled out and returned to Konoha. If Iwa was pulling out of the war, and soon, then it wasn't required for them to stay. But if it was a ruse, they would have to stay longer.

He had used a spell to enhance his hearing, so he could spy without looking like he was spying. Currently, they spoke of non relevant things, like family and such.

Naruto was starting to think that looking for any sign of a ruse was a waste of time. He was just about to pay and leave, when an Iwa chuunin came over to them, and began to whisper. But his spell allowed him to hear everything.

"Sir, we've just received reports from a group of merchants who came into town. Our caravan of supplies that was coming in was hit," the chuunin said quickly.

One of the commanders growled. "Do we know how?" He asked.

The chuunin nodded. "Preliminary investigations reveal a rather large use of water based ninjutsu. The bodies also have numerous broken bones and lacerated skin and muscles. The injuries are consistent with those suffered at the hands of the shark skin sword Samehada, wielded by Kisame Hoshigaki."

The other commander blinked. "Why would a member of Akatsuki be here? They already took our jinchuuriki, didn't they?"

The other commander shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to deal with this. Prepare a squad to find him, and send word to Iwa. They need to know about this."

Naruto paid for the tea and quickly left. He needed to talk to Hinata about this.

Hinata was currently in the cave, waiting for Naruto. She was grinning, as she thought about the previous night. She and Naruto were going on a date when they got back to Konoha. It was so exciting! She knew her old self would be fainting and would nearly die of giddiness from finally going on a date with Naruto.

She smiled as she quietly packed things, ready to head out. It was easy to do so, since most of their stuff was packed already in case they had to make a fast get away.

She stopped when she felt one of the wards in the surrounding area go off. These wards had been put up far enough to warn her and Naruto of approaching enemies.

Hinata drew her sword and shield, only to stop when Naruto appeared at the entrance. "Hinata, we've got a situation," he said.

Hinata blinked. "What is it Naruto?" She asked.

He went to get his equipment. "It's Kisame of Akatsuki. He attacked that caravan that Tsunade told us to attack if we got a chance. Now Iwa is going after him. I doubt they can take him down."

"So what do we do then? It's not our job to take Kisame down," she said in response.

Naruto nodded. "I know. But this is a chance to remove the only remaining heavy hitter in Akatsuki. If we can take him out it'll make dealing with the remainder of Akatsuki that much easier. And you know they'll be a problem the longer we let them live."

Hinata bit her lip, before sighing. "Alright. But let's do this quietly and quickly, okay?"

Naruto grinned. "No problems. We'll have shark sushi in no time."

Hinata rolled her eyes as they finished packing, and got rid of any traces of their presence within the cave. They dropped the wards they had erected, then left quickly, heading in the direction that the caravan would have been in, according to the info Tsunade had provided for them.

It took them a few hours to reach the spot where the Iwa supply caravan had been ambushed. The place had already been picked clean by the Iwa pursuit squad sent after Kisame. They managed to quickly pick up their tracks and followed them.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll see what's happening first. If the Iwa ninjas have it handled, we'll hang back or retreat. If they don't, we'll attack Kisame," he said, looking ahead. "Try and disable his chakra system as quickly as possible. If we do that, we take away one of his two greatest weapons."

She nodded. "His Ninjutsu is that dangerous?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded. "According to Itachi, it is. The man was known as 'The Tailless Biju', for his incredibly high chakra reserves, and the power of his Ninjutsu. What's more though, his sword Samehada would steal chakra from his enemies and use it to heal his body and refill his chakra reserves. That's why we need to shut his chakra network down and quickly, if it comes to an all-out fight. Take that down and he's reduced to his sword, which still leaves him very dangerous."

Hinata just nodded as they continued onward, following the trail left by the Iwa shinobi.

They finally caught up an hour later, only to find a horrible sight before them. Seven Iwa shinobi lay dead, their bodies mutilated by the shaving, ripping power of Samehada. An eighth shinobi, a chuunin kunoichi by the look of her outfit, was lying on the ground, gripping a badly cut leg, as Kisame stood over her, smirking.

"Heh, what a pity. I barely broke a sweat here," Kisame said, his sword on his shoulder. The bandages near the edge had been ripped away, revealing blood stained shark scales. The bandages still intact on the sword were bloodied as well.

The kunoichi grit her teeth, glaring up at him. "You'll pay for this," she said in a strained voice.

Kisame chuckled. "Probably I will. But it won't really matter to you, will it?" He asked. "I'm going to enjoy carving that pretty face of yours off. Now please…..scream for me," he said, as he swung his sword down at her.

However, certain individuals had a different plan. Kisame was sent flying by a concentrated blast of wind which slammed into his side, knocking him through several trees.

Naruto landed where Kisame had stood, with Hinata appearing next to him. Both were in their Rider armor, though only Naruto was armed with sword and shield. Hinata was crouching next to the kunoichi. "Take it easy," she said, placing her hands over the wounded leg.

The kunoichi growled softly. "Blue Demon," she spat out. "Why should I let you help me?"

Hinata looked up. "Because I'm not the one trying to kill you, am I?" She asked. "Now hold still or the wound won't heal," she said.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched Kisame stumble back to them. "That was a dick move," the blue skinned ex-Kiri nin said.

Naruto shrugged. "Thought you had better reflexes. Guess you're getting old. And Itachi spoke highly of you," he said.

Kisame growled. "I'll deal with that traitor another day. For now, I'm glad to have another chance at you. When was the last time we met? When you were that little snot nosed genin, wasn't it?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep. If I remember correctly, you ran like a little bitch when the old perv came. So much for the famed Monster of Kiri."

Kisame roared and swung his sword at Naruto, who dodged. "Fight me!" He yelled.

Naruto looked at the indentation in the ground from where the sword hit. '_I can't let that hit me, and I can't rely on my shield,_' he thought as he got ready again.

Hinata finished up healing the kunoichi. "Well that's been taken care of. Now I'm afraid I'll have to knock you out," she said. Before the Iwa kunoichi could complain, Hinata's fist had smashed into her forehead, knocking her out. Hinata grabbed her sword and shield and rushed to join Naruto.

Kisame growled as he spun, swinging his sword. Naruto ducked under and stabbed at Kisame's legs, but the Akatsuki swordsman jumped back. However, he was unable to dodge the lightning flash slash from Hinata who cut across his shoulder. Kisame growled, inspecting the wound, before looking at Hinata and Naruto, who were standing side by side.

"Two on one hardly seems like fair odds now, does it?" He asked. "Especially since we're all swordsmen here."

Naruto shrugged. "And what do you propose, hmm?"

Kisame grinned. "Swordsmen duel. No Ninjutsu, no magic or whatever you call it. Just our strength and skill with a blade."

"And why should we accept that?" Hinata demanded.

Kisame smirked. "It's a lot less noticeable then a full out battle with Ninjutsu and whatever you call that power of yours. You don't want to draw the attention of every Iwa ninja within a hundred miles, do you?"

Naruto growled. "Fine. I accept your challenge," he said.

Kisame smirked. "I wasn't giving it to you. I'm giving the challenge to your little girlfriend here."

Hinata's eyes widened, before she looked at Naruto. Naruto bit his lip before leaning in. "Don't let him hit you. Dodge and parry, but don't try to block. You'll be fine," he said softly.

Hinata looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "I have faith in you."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded. "I accept your challenge then," she said to Kisame.

Kisame smirked. "Get ready to die, little girl. I owe you for this," he said, pointing to his shoulder. "And you, fox boy. I hope you enjoy watching your girlfriend die by my hands."

Naruto slowly backed away, glaring at Kisame as the two warriors faced each other. They both slowly saluted; Kisame with Samehada, and Hinata with her elfin saber. Then they adopted their battle stances.

The two of them stared at each other, before Kisame made the first move, making a fast slash at Hinata. Hinata dodged to one side, before striking at Kisame's hand. Kisame pulled back in time and attacked again, only for Hinata to parry it to one side quickly, relying on speed and skill with her lighter blade to knocked the attack aside.

Kisame quickly recovered and stabbed at Hinata, forcing her to jump back, before swinging his sword around. Hinata didn't have time to dodge, so she did the only thing she could think of. She raised her shield to block.

The heavy sharkskin blade smashed into the shield with incredible force. Hinata nearly screamed in pain from the impact, as the sharp scales dug through the metal and into the wood. With one sharp yank, Kisame ripped the shield from Hinata's arm and smashed it into a tree, shattering the wood and metal.

Hinata stumbled back, left arm clutched to her chest as she panted. At least one bone in the hand or arm was broken. She could feel that much at least.

Kisame smirked. "Is that it? C'mon," he said, before attacking again. Hinata dodged, but was forced to dodge a second downward slash before she could counter.

On the sidelines, Naruto grimaced, watching Hinata. She needed to get inside his reach or else she'd never be able to defeat him.

Hinata looked up at Kisame, before taking a deep breath, focusing. Kisame smirked, as he lunged, stabbing at her again. Hinata ducked under his attack and charged in, slashing quickly. Kisame leaned back, but the sword still cut his Akatsuki cloak.

Kisame growled, ripping the cloak off of his body and readying his next attack. He was forced to block as Hinata stabbed quickly at him. Samehada squealed in pain, as the pointed tip of her saber bit into the tough shark skin.

Naruto clenched his fists. He wanted to stop this and rescue Hinata, but a swordsmen duel prevented that. No one could intervene until the battle was over, and one yielded….or was dead. He couldn't do anything.

Kisame shoved with the flat of his sword, knocking Hinata back. He swung his sword around, trying to bring it back down on Hinata. Her eyes widened as she rolled away, the blade hitting the ground. Thinking quickly, she stabbed her sword through Samehada, pinning it to the ground. She reached with her good hand into her equipment pouch attached to her sword belt, grabbed a kunai, and stabbed it into Kisame's leg, right at the knee.

Kisame roared in pain, and punched Hinata in the face, ripping the helmet free from her head. Hinata panted in pain, blood seeping from a cut on her forehead and from her broken nose, as Kisame tried to wrench the kunai from his knee. He roared in pain as he did so, before staring at the blood on it. He growled, glaring at Hinata, who was struggling to get up. He threw it away, and ripped her sword from his Samehada. He threw it down next to her, before smirking. "Time to die, little girl," he said, getting ready to bring his sword down upon her.

Hinata looked up at him, panting. One eye was closed with blood seeping over it. Every bone and muscle in her body ached. She stared at him, and time seemed to slow down, as he slashed down at her. She slowly fell to one side, Samehada smashing into the ground next to her, as she grabbed her sword, spun, and stabbed him through the chest, where his heart was.

Kisame stood, there, bent over, surprise etched on his face. He slowly looked down at the sword through his chest, before grinning, spitting up a bit of blood. "Well played…..little girl," he said. "But I'm not dead yet!" He tried raising his sword, only to slowly fall back as Samehada's weight pulled him too far back. He lay there, panting raggedly as he looked at the sword in his chest. "Heh…..guess I underestimated you."

Hinata looked at him, as she lay on the ground. "Lot…..of people…do that," she panted out.

Kisame gave her a toothy grin, even as the life bled from his eyes, and his breathing stilled.

Naruto was next to Hinata in an instant. He was quickly holding a hand over her head, healing her forehead and nose, before moving to her left arm.

Hinata groaned softly. "Remind me to never fight a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri in just kenjutsu again," she said weakly, as Naruto worked on healing the most serious of her injuries.

He nodded. "You've got it. But we'll be working on your speed when we get home. Now, can you move?" he asked, as he finished healing the worst of her injuries.

She nodded as she slowly stood up, and winced, picking up her helmet and then yanking her sword from Kisame's corpse. Naruto cut his head off, as well as taking Samehada, which seemed completely inert. Hinata looked to the remains of her shield. "It's not salvageable," she said, dropping the shattered remains of the shield.

Naruto nodded as he set the shield remains on fire with a _Brinsgr _spell, as well as Kisame's corpse. With head and sword in tow, he left with Hinata.

_Konoha, three days later_

Tsunade looked at the report in front of her. "So, after ascertaining that Iwa's intent was to surrender, you remained a day to ensure the data was accurate. But that led to your encounter with the missing nin Kisame. Hinata here killed him, and after spending a day resting, you returned to our lines to deliver your information?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded, and Tsunade sat back. "Well, this is the best news I could hope to hear. Not only is Iwa about to end this war, but Akatsuki has lost perhaps one of its most powerful remaining members. This only leaves Madara, Zetsu, and Sasuke, according to Konan and Itachi. As a sign of good faith, we'll be sending Samehada and Kisame's head to Kiri. Hinata, here is the bounty on his head," she said, handing her a check.

Hinata smiled as she took it. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said, bowing.

Tsunade smiled at them. "You two did an excellent job. We can't spread word of this, but at least we can prepare for it now. You two take the next week off. Enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

They both bowed with smiles, and left, while Tsunade pulled out some sake and happily began to drink.

Outside, Naruto grinned as he watched Onyxia and Azuren fly overhead, playfully whirling around each other. He glanced at Hinata. "So, a whole week off. Any plans?" he asked.

She smiled and blushed. "Well there was that date you asked me out on," she said, looking to be in mock thought.

Naruto grinned. "Tonight at seven? Ichiraku?"

She grinned. "You're on."

Naruto gave her a grin back. "Alright then. And maybe a nice movie too? I heard that there's a new Princess Gale movie, featuring a certain mercenary and his dragon."

She rolled her eyes. "Somehow I'm not surprised," she said with a grin, as they arrived at the Namikaze Estate.

Almost as soon as they arrived inside the house itself, Kushina was upon them. "You're back!" She said happily, hugging them. She pulled away, staring at them. "Something happened with you two. I can sense it," she said.

Naruto blinked. "What?" he asked, blinking and blushing lightly.

Kushina stared intently into his eyes, and he stared back, before she grinned. "You asked her out, didn't you?! He asked you out, didn't he?!" She asked Hinata.

They both stared. "How do you do that?" Hinata finally asked.

Kushina grinned. "I'm a mother. We know these things," she said with a grin. "Oh this is so wonderful! Both of my children are dating! And soon they'll be giving me lots of grandkids! Yes, yes, yes. I must make sure they give me grandkids," she said, her aura turning dark as she rubbed her hands together.

Naruto and Hinata slowly moved away, watching as she cackled and uttered darkly about her plans for getting grandkids. They rushed upstairs to escape.

Hinata panted outside her door. "Your mom….is scary," she said. Naruto just nodded in agreement, before standing straight.

"So, I'll see you tonight at seven," he said with a grin. She nodded, smiling and winking as she entered her room. He let out a happy sigh and left for his own room.

In the hospital, a pair of onyx eyes slowly opened. Their owner groaned as they blearily looked around the room, before they slowly sat up. Itachi Uchiha grabbed his head, feeling it ache from his movements.

"You should take it easy. You've been unconscious for three days," a female voice came from next to his bed.

Itachi looked to the voice, to find Konan sitting nearby. "K-Konan?" He said in slight bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

Konan smiled softly as she got up. "I was let out early for," she sat down practically on his lap, "good behavior."

Itachi blushed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "O-Oh?" He asked, stuttering

She nodded, smiling happily. "And you survived. Tsunade-sama said your illness was completely neutralized."

Itachi smiled softly. "So what happens now?" he asked quietly.

Konan slowly kissed his lips. "Now…..you're going to recover. And once you have, you're going to take me on a date."

Itachi smiled. "It would be my pleasure….m'lady."

She giggled at that. "I like the sound of that. I may just keep you," she whispered.

The two of them just laughed happily, as they enjoyed each other's company.

_Northeast Rock Country, twenty miles from Iwa_

Madara and Sasuke, garbed in the cloaks of Akatsuki, were slowly making their way down a dirt road, heading towards Iwa. The two were silent as they walked, not bothering to speak.

They stopped when a figure emerged in front of them from the ground. The plant like Akatsuki member, Zetsu, opened his venus fly trap like growth around his head. "Madara-sama, we have problems."

"**That moron Kisame is dead. He ran into the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.**"

Madara looked at him. "It doesn't matter. He allowed us to sneak past the border. And more importantly, the Uzumaki's presence within their borders will cause them to double their patrols in the countryside. Our objective will still be open to us. You have a route in for us?"

"Yes Madara-sama. We can get you in." the white half of Zetsu said.

Sasuke joined the conversation then. "Naruto killed Kisame?" he asked, eyes wide.

The black half of Zetsu answered. "**No actually. His apprentice did. Killed Kisame with a stab through the heart.**"

Sasuke growled. "Who is this apprentice?"

Zetsu began to describe her, only for Sasuke to burst out laughing. "You're kidding. Hinata Hyuuga? She was a weak little wall flower! There's no way she could kill Kisame!"

"Well she did. And Naruto burned his body after cutting his head off," Zetsu said.

Madara shook his masked head. "Enough. We have no time for this. We need to reach our destination, and fast. Now move."

Sasuke clenched his fist. '_Just you wait dobe. I'll kill your apprentice in front of you, before I finish you off. Once you're out of the way, Konoha will fall._'

_Konoha, that Night_

Naruto stood in the living room of the estate, smiling quietly. He was dressed in a black long sleeved button down shirt that had the top button left undone, as well as khaki slacks and shoes. Since most of Konoha was still unaware of his identity, he wore a mask over his eyes, as well as a bandana tied over his hair, covering it.

He looked up as he heard Hinata enter the room, only to stop and stare. "Oh wow."

Hinata was wearing an off the shoulder white blouse with flared sleeves, and a long skirt. Her hair was out of the usual pony tail she kept it in, and hung long and straight down her back, with two bangs framing her face. She had very light makeup as well.

She blushed but smiled softly. "What's with the mask?" She asked.

Naruto looked down. "Most of Konoha still doesn't know it's me so…sorry," he said, feeling bad about that.

She just came over and smiled. "I actually think it makes you look a little dashing," she said, smiling.

He blushed at that, smiling. "So, I thought dinner and then a movie," he said, offering her his arm. She smiled as she took it, and they headed off. Kushina watched form a window, grinning happily.

Naruto smiled as they walked through the streets of Konoha. It was dark, but the streets were lit with the lights of shops and the street lights.

Hinata smiled happily. "I heard that Kiba found himself a pretty sweet girl," she said.

Naruto nodded. "I saw her. Mina Mikon, a medic kunoichi. She seemed nice. Kinda klutzy."

Hinata giggled. "I should meet her, since she's dating my teammate," she said.

Naruto just smiled as they reached Ichiraku and he led her inside.

Ayame grinned. "Hinata! Welcome. And who is this mysterious stranger?" She asked, grinning.

Naruto smiled at her. "Nee-chan," he said, winking at her.

Ayame smiled at them both. "So, you two on a date?" When they nodded, she squealed. "Oh that's wonderful! What can I get you?"

Several minutes later, they both were blushing, as Ayame set one large bowl in front of them. "Sorry. We only have this bowl. All the rest are currently being cleaned," she said. "I hope you two don't mind since you ordered the same thing."

They both just blushed and began to eat. Ayame watched them, smiling a bit mischievously.

The two quietly talked and ate, neither paying a lot of attention to the bowl. So neither of them noticed that one of the noodles they both grabbed was one long noodle. The two began eating their mouthful of noodles, and slowly moving closer, only to blush when they saw how close they were to each other. Naruto was about to let go of the noodle, when Hinata moved quickly and kissed him, stealing the noodle.

Naruto just sat there, staring, while Hinata looked down, blushing up a storm. Ayame grinned as she watched them. "Success," she whispered, going back to work.

The two of them both ate in quiet embarrassment afterwards, stealing glances at each other. This continued until the bowl was empty.

Naruto put some money down. "Thanks for the ramen, Ayame nee-chan!" He said, as they left and headed for the movie theater.

There, Naruto bought two tickets for Princess Gale: The Dragon Chronicles, the newest Princess Gale movie. They grabbed two sodas and large popcorn, before getting their seats and settling in.

As the movie began, Hinata slowly snuggled against Naruto's side. His eyes widened, before he slowly put an arm around her shoulder. She blushed, but smiled, as the two of them ate their popcorn and enjoyed the movie together. Neither of them were aware that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

_Tsuchikage's office, Iwa_

Oonoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, sighed as he read over his proposed terms for a truce between him and the alliance against them. He had started the war confident in Iwa's victory when allied with Oto and Kumo. Now they were the last of their alliance, and on the ropes. He had no choice but to save Iwa, via surrender.

He looked up as his grandniece, Kurotsuchi, entered. "Working late?" She asked.

Oonoki nodded quietly. "I wanted to get these terms of truce done now. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can get our people safely home."

Kurotsuchi nodded quietly. "…I…..I'm sorry I failed you before, Tsuchikage-sama," she said quietly, head bowed.

Oonoki shook his head. "You didn't fail me. I failed you. I should have called you and the others back when you informed me of your situation."

Kurotsuchi looked up, and was about to speak, when an explosion erupted in the city. Within seconds an Iwa ANBU appeared.

"Tsuchikage, we're under attack!"

* * *

**Okay first thing first. I know that Hinata and Kisame's fight was rather fast, but I would point out that they were fighting solely with swords. What's more, you had a fast powerhouse like Kisame versus a faster and more agile fighter like Hinata. The battle would be over quickly because they would both be moving fast. Plus, they're only using kenjutsu, and nothing else. So….yeah. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm glad I could get it done and out. And sorry if it's not up to snuff. But I've been distracted with my computer being all screwed up.**

**But to hopefully cheer things up, here's an omake! Thank you VFSNAKE, for the idea. **

**Omake: I want grandkids!**

Kushina grinned as she watched Naruto leave with Hinata on their date. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. She rushed back down to the kitchen, where she was busy making dinner. As soon as she had heard Naruto and Hinata were going on a date, she had invited Shino over to dinner with her and Tayuya. Except she wasn't planning on eating.

She smiled as she made her famous Uzumaki Special ramen, before adding in a secret ingredient. One that had helped her to finally get Minato in the mood, and had helped create Tayuya. She giggled as she stirred the ramen, almost like a witch at her cauldron.

About a half hour later, Kushina grinned as she filled two bowls and entered the dining room with them. Both Tayuya and Shino were there, talking quietly. They looked up as she set the bowls down. "Dig in!" She said, grinning.

Tayuya blinked. "Mom, there's only two bowls. Where's yours?"

Kushina smiled. "Oh I thought you two might enjoy some time alone. I was going to go and eat on the back porch, enjoy the moonlight. You two have fun!" She said, smiling as she left.

Tayuya and Shino looked at each other, before shrugging. "Woman is so damn weird," Tayuya said as she began to eat. "But she does make great ramen."

Shino nodded. "Indeed. It's rather easy to see where Naruto got his love for ramen from," he said, as he ate. After a few mouthfuls, he stopped, blinking. "Tayuya-san, do you taste anything funny in the ramen?"

Tayuya blinked. "No, not really. Do you?"

He blinked. "I….my insects do, but they can't indentify it," he said.

Tayuya shrugged. "Maybe it's just some new type of spice," she said as she ate, only to blink and pull at the collar of her shirt. "It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" He asked.

Shino nodded quietly. "It does feel hot. Strange though, as it didn't feel hot earlier."

The two slowly ate, but neither could deny that they were feeling hot. And then both started to feel achy and aroused. That's when realization set in.

"I can't believe her! She spiked our food!" Tayuya half shouted and half moaned out.

Shino nodded. "I find it highly illogical that she would try this. It would seem that she is trying to force us to procreate."

Tayuya growled. "I'll kill her! I swear I'll kill…..her." She panted, hunching over.

Shino slowly and shakily stood. "I-I think my insects can….counter the….drug. Let me just-," he started to reach for her, only to be stopped as she grabbed his hand and kissed him deeply.

"S-Sorry Shino-kun, but I can't help it," she said, before kissing him again. And Shino's resistance collapsed.

A couple of hours later, Naruto and Hinata came home from their date. As soon as they entered, Naruto grinned. "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head, so Naruto went to the kitchen. He stopped though, when he entered the dining room. There were two bowls of mostly eaten ramen on the table. There was a shirt that belonged to his sister Tayuya, as well as a coat belonging to Shino laying on the floor, and a knocked over chair. Naruto blinked as he went into the kitchen, finding a shirt on the floor, and a skirt near the door to the living room. Naruto slowly approached the darkened living room, and slowly reached out to turn on a light. As he did so, something hit him in the face and hung there, blocking his view.

Very slowly, Naruto pulled off the item, looking at it. What he held was a bra. Naruto's eyes shot up as he heard a female moan. What he saw made his eyes shoot open. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Within seconds, Kushina and Hinata were rushing into the living room. They found a very flushed Tayuya hastily covering herself with a pillow, wearing nothing but her panties. They caught sight of a shirtless Shino running out of the room, with Naruto on his tail.

Kushina snapped her fingers. "Damn it! So close!"

Outside, Shino tried reasoning with Naruto as he ran for his life. "Please, Naruto-san, be reasonable. It is illogical for you to kill me over being intimate with the girl I'm dating."

"YOU TRIED TO DEFILE MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, launching black fireballs at Shino.

Back in the Estate, Tayuya had rushed to gather her clothes and disappear, while Kushina lamented the failure of her plan. Hinata, meanwhile, quietly entered the kitchen, and grabbed the small vial Kushina had left next to the pot of ramen. She pocketed it, before blushing as she headed up to her room. Maybe she could put it to good use.

**Please review!**


	30. Storm in the West

**Welcome to another addition to the Demon Dragon Rider. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed the previous chapter. And that so many are eager to see what I come out with next. **

**Quick little ad here. My friend bunji the wolf is searching for a beta for his fanfics. If you're a beta in search of work, or know a beta, please contact him quickly, as he's decided to stop writing fanfics until he gets a beta.**

**Also, for those of you who have been keeping track of the actual Naruto manga, we finally learned Tobi's true identity. I won't spoil who it is (in this fanfic at least), but I will say it's not Madara, as we were led to believe. It's someone else. But I'm going to keep referring to Tobi as Madara in this fanfic. I started with Madara, and I'll end with Madara.**

**Now, without further ado, onto the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Inheritance Cycle. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Christopher Paolini

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Storm in the West**

_Konoha, 2 days later_

Word had spread through Konoha quickly about the former Hyuuga Heiress dating the famed Demon Dragon Rider. At least, that was what the gossip said. It didn't matter that they had only gone on one date. To the common citizens, it was a major event, worthy of gossip.

Naruto and Hinata didn't care though. They had a wonderful time, and had continued to enjoy each other's company, whether it was training, dating, or just simply hanging out with each other.

When they had returned from their date, they had met with the happy and knowing smiles on Azuren and Onyxia's faces. The two dragons had simply huffed in happiness before retiring for the evening, happy to see their Riders together.

The two of them were currently in the backyard, meditating, feeling the life force of everything around them. Though both were a little distracted by each other and how close they were to each other.

Inside, Kushina was muttering and plotting. Her schemes to get grandchildren had been foiled, and now she needed a new one.

"I'll get grandchildren yet, I swear," she muttered, feverishly drawing and writing on paper, before tossing the paper aside and starting to work on another one.

Sadly, her plans were soon interrupted by a knocking on the door. She quickly went to open the door.

Naruto blushed lightly as he eyed Hinata from the corner of his eye. When she meditated, she tended to wear very light clothing. In this case, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, as it was a hot day. The clothing did little to hide her very curvaceous and mature body, her pale skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. It was very distracting to him.

Hinata was in the same boat. Naruto had gone with a slightly tight sleeveless shirt, revealing his muscular chest and arms. She licked her lips, eyeing them, before trying to meditate again.

Both of them were disturbed when Kushina arrived, looking very serious. "Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade-sama has called for us. She just received disturbing news from Iwa."

They both blinked, standing up. "Right. We'll get ready," Naruto said, as they went inside.

Twenty minutes, the three of them had arrived at the Hokage Tower, and were quickly escorted to the War room, where the Hokage and their war advisors met to discuss strategy.

Tsunade was there with Shikaku, Ibiki, and several other ANBU and jounin. She looked up as the three of them entered. "Good, you've arrived. I'm afraid this war has taken a turn for the worse," she said.

Naruto, under the guise of Oni, crossed his arms. "What's happened, Hokage-sama?"

Shikaku answered. "Yesterday, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, under a banner of truce, signaled our ninja at the front line. She begged them to deliver a message to us. It seems Madara and Sasuke Uchiha have made their move. They attacked Iwa…..with an army of one hundred thousand clones of the Kusa missing ninja, Zetsu."

The entire room was silent as they heard this. Finally, Naruto spoke up. "Are we certain about this?" He asked.

Tsunade sighed. "This could be a trick. But Kurotsuchi willfully gave herself into the custody of our forces, to hasten this message reaching us. We've also received reports that the entirety of Iwa's forces that were stationed in the field have converged into a single camp, not too far from where Kurotsuchi turned herself in. By doing this, they've left their flanks open to us encircling and destroying them."

"So what's the plan then?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade slowly sat down in her chair. "There's only one thing to do, though it is a dangerous course. We're sending messages to Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and the smaller shinobi villages. We're going to gather together all our forces, and launch an attack on Iwa as quickly as possible."

"Even then, the battle will be hard fought. At best, we can muster and effective fighting force of in between thirty to forty thousand shinobi, against an army of one hundred thousand, and whatever Iwa ninjas Madara converts to his side. If we're to win this battle, we'll need a major advantage to tip things in our favor," Shikaku said.

Naruto looked at him. "You're referring to me, aren't you? You want me and Hinata-san there."

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. We would like the both of you on the frontline, to bolster the morale of our troops, and provide aerial support."

He nodded. "If this involves Akatsuki, then I have every intention of being there. When do we move out?"

Shikaku pulled out a report. "It will take us at least thirty six hours to establish a defense force for the village, and mobilize the shinobi here in Konoha who will be heading out. It will take at least another forty eights after that for all the other villages to do the same and meet us at the rendezvous point, which is where the Iwa forces in the field have camped out. We'll meet with Kurotsuchi there and get the full story."

Naruto looked to Hinata and Kushina. "And who will be in charge of the defense?"

Tsunade nodded to Kushina. "We were hoping you'd take the job. Other than myself and Kakashi, you are the most powerful ninja within Konoha's walls."

Kushina bit her lip, glancing at Naruto. He barely nodded, and she sighed. "Alright, I'll do it," she said.

Tsunade looked to them all. "Then let's start mobilizing our forces. We have to move quickly."

With a nod, they all dispersed.

_Iwa_

The village of Iwa lay in partial ruin. The once mighty shinobi village was filled with partially destroyed buildings and the bodies of Iwa shinobi and civilians, as well as the white clone bodies of the Akatsuki tracker, Zetsu. Thousands of these clones now patrolled the streets, removing bodies for….. 'disposal', while others rooted out the last pockets of resistance.

In the Tsuchikage's office, Madara watched it all. The first part of his plan had been an almost complete success.

Madara's contingency plan was simple. Using the massive army of Zetsu clones he had been building ever since he had found the Kusa missing nin, he had snuck under Iwa, and had his army launch critical blows against the village at key points, before he and Sasuke had gone straight for the Tsuchikage. Oonoki had been a powerful opponent, but in the end, his power had proven useless against Madara's. The Sandaime Tsuchikage's body now lay in one of the piles of bodies belonging to Iwa citizens who hadn't survived the night. Those who did survive were currently corralled into detention areas, awaiting their fates.

The only hiccup in Madara's plan had been Kurotsuchi. She had escaped the attack on Iwa, and had rallied the Iwa shinobi in the field. Undoubtedly, she was rallying the other nations as well, to try and stop him. But in the end, it mattered little. All she was doing was accelerating his plan.

It had been inevitable that he would have to fight the other nations. That had been his goal. To draw out the few remaining jinchuuriki in battle and capture them, while killing the leaders and more powerful shinobi of each Hidden Village. While he had been hoping to pick them off one by one, he was confident that his army, soon to be bolstered by the Iwa shinobi he planned to brainwash into fighting for him, would be able to handle the combined might of the other Hidden Villages. Just as he was confident that he and Sasuke combined could handle Naruto, the infamous 'Demon Dragon Rider'.

He turned to Sasuke, who was standing nearby. "We have taken the first step, Sasuke. The first step in avenging our clan, and destroying the taint of Konoha and the other Shinobi Villages."

Sasuke just crossed his arms. "I don't care about the other villages, so long as Konoha falls," he said.

"Soon, my young apprentice. Soon. For now, let us begin the process of turning the Iwa shinobi to our side. It will help demoralize the Iwa shinobi we'll face, forcing them to fight their own comrades," he said, his Sharingan eye narrowing.

Sasuke just made a 'tch' sound as he exited the room, followed by Madara.

_Alliance camp, 3 days later_

In the entire history of the Elemental Nations, never before had a gathering like this been seen. Shinobi from all the shinobi villages, both large and small, had gathered together. Not to make war on each other, as they often had in the past. But to band together in a common cause, to fight an enemy they shared.

Naruto watched this from above, as he flew on Onyxia's back over the camp, with Hinata flying nearby on Azuren's back. From there, they could see the entire camp. Thousands of tents were set up, clumped around the banners that represented each village that had come. Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa were the largest camp clusters, but shinobi from Taki, Hoshi, Kusa, and Shimo had also made their presence known.

Despite the camps being set up separate from each other, Naruto could see shinobi from different villages mingling, though some were doing it hesitantly. This was good, as it would foster unity, greatly increasing their effectiveness in the battle come.

In the center of the entire camp stood the command tent, where the kage and head shinobi from each village was meeting to discuss the battle plan. And it was near here that Naruto landed with Hinata not too far behind.

Both entered the tent, where all the leaders were gathered around a map of Iwa and the surrounding terrain. Besides Tsunade there were A the Yondaime Raikage, Mei the Godaime Mizukage, Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, and Kurotsuchi, representing the Iwa forces. Besides them were four other individuals, one of which Naruto recognized.

That person was a young man a few years older than Naruto, with long brown hair that partially covered his Taki headband. He was wearing a blue-green short sleeved shirt and grey pants. He had a pauldron on his left shoulder, and fingerless gloves over his hands. This was Shibuki, leader of Taki.

Naruto grinned to himself behind his helmet as he saw Shibuki. He had met him as a genin, when Team 7 had been charged with escorting him back to Taki. At the time, the young chuunin Taki shinobi had been a bit of a coward, afraid of trying to fill his late father's shoes as leader of the village. But when rogue Taki shinobi invaded, trying to steal the Hero's water, Shibuki had stepped up and aided Naruto in defeating the invaders.

Next to Shibuki stood a girl with mint green hair, orange eyes, and slightly orange tinted skin. She wore a short white sleeveless top that stopped a little below her breasts, with a midriff baring mesh shirt underneath that. She also had a white short white skirt that had slits on both sides, revealing her mesh shorts underneath. She also had white sleeves that went from mid bicep to her wrist, with her Taki headband around her right arm. Completing her outfit was a red scroll on her back, white zori on her feet, and an orange hairclip in her short hair.

Off to one side stood Yugito and Kirabi, who were talking quietly to each other. They both stopped though when they saw Naruto enter along with Hinata. Of course, they didn't know it was Naruto. They recognized him as Oni, the man who single handedly attacked Kumo and brought its defenses to its knees.

Naruto just nodded to them as he approached the table. Tsunade looked up as he joined them. "Oni, glad you could join us. You're already familiar with most of those here. May I introduce Shibuki of Taki, and Fu, the Nanabi jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded to them both. "**Shibuki-san, Fu-san,**" he said. They both bowed back.

"And this is Atarashi (Nova), of Hoshi," Tsuande said, introducing the next man. He was tall, standing at about six feet with dark red hair, and vivid blue eyes. He wore the standard dull purple flak vest of Hoshi shinobi over a long sleeved grey shirt, and black pants. His headband was tied around his forehead. He nodded to Naruto.

"Next is Tsuru (Vine), of Kusa." This time it was a woman with long dark green hair and brown eyes, with a Kusa headband around her neck. She was wearing a forest green long-sleeved shirt that bared her shoulders and midriff, with forest pattern camo pants and boots. At her side was a kusarigama, made from a strange green metal that seemed to fit her outfit. She gave a small grin at Naruto, bowing to him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you. You helped Kusa out quite a bit, before joining up with Konoha," she said. Naruto just nodded.

"**It was my honor to help your people,**" he responded.

"And last but not least is Futan (bear), of Shimo." This man fit his name perfectly. He was massive in size, wearing a sleeveless gray white shirt and pants, with a cape made from a bear skin, with the head of the bear resting on his head like a helmet. His headband was tied around one massive bicep, while a kanabo club that was almost as big as Naruto rested at his side. Ice cold blue eyes scanned the armored figure, before he gave a curt nod.

Tsunade turned back to the map. "Now that our forces have all been gathered, we must prepare a strategy for the coming battle. Thanks to the intel provided by Kurotsuchi-san, we have a good idea of what we're up against, as well as a great deal of knowledge about the terrain."

Kurotsuchi indicated the map, which was of the village of Iwa, as well as the surrounding area. "Iwa was created in what was once a series of small canyons at the base of a mountain. The first shinobi to call it home carved the canyons into streets and buildings. The village gradually expanded outward from there. Outside the wall, the ground is rocky, with almost no plant life. This gives approaching enemies almost no cover what so ever, allowing the wall top sentries to spot approaching enemies miles away. There are secret tunnels into the city, but considering how Madara was able to attack us from within the city, it's safe to assume they are compromised. The only way to attack the village with the element of surprise would be to attack from the mountains to the north of the village. But it's impossible to move large groups of shinobi through those mountain paths."

Tsunade nodded. "Our best strategists from each village have looked over the map and the data. They all say the same thing. Our best course of action is a frontal attack. Draw Madara's armies into the open….and use our one major advantage." She looked to Naruto and Hinata as she spoke. "Your dragons can really change the tide of battle for us, striking the enemy from the air with their fire."

Naruto nodded. "What about Madara himself? I doubt many here can handle him in combat."

A smirked. "That is where we come in. If Madara makes an appearance, we the leaders of the villages will attack him. You just worry about thinning the ranks of those clones."

"And what about the population inside Iwa? Madara may try to use them as hostages against us," Hinata added.

Kurotsuchi stiffened at that, before looking down. "If…..if that happens…..we'll have to do what we must…..the threat Madara poses is too great. We must stop him….even if it means sacrificing my people."

Tsunade shook her head. "We will do all we can to stop that from happening. But it is something we may have to accept in the end."

Naruto clenched his fists. 'Not if I can help it,' he thought quietly.

Tsunade sighed. "Unless anyone else has anything to add, that's all. See to your troops, and prepare to move out tomorrow morning. We'll probably reach Iwa tomorrow evening, and attack the following day."

The commanders nodded and began to file out, one by one. Naruto turned and stiffly walked to Onyxia, Hinata right behind him. When they reached their dragons she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Naruto turned to look at her. "I am not going to let innocent people die because one man is too cowardly to accept defeat. I won't allow it," he growled out.

Hinata gently took his armored hands, holding them. "I know you won't. We won't let it happen," she said.

Onyxia and Azuren both added their agreement, and Naruto slumped a bit, relieved. "Thank you," he told all three of them.

Hinata smiled. "C'mon. Let's get some food and rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," she said.

Naruto just nodded quietly and followed her towards the Konoha section of the camp, with their dragons following behind.

That night, the warriors of the first ever Shinobi Alliance ate, drank, and prepared for the hardships and horrors that would soon be upon them.

_The outskirts of Iwa, the next night_

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, as the Shinobi Alliance arrived on the outskirts of Iwa. In the distance they could see the wall of the city and some of the taller structures over it, framed against the mountains that backed it from the north.

They set up camp about twenty miles away, posting sentries and sensor ninjas to give warning of incoming ambush, while the other ninjas proceeded to set up camp.

In Iwa, Madara watched the camp being set up by his adversaries. He looked at Sasuke next to him. "I think we should be courteous enough to give them a chance to surrender. Before we show them the power of the Uchiha Clan. Don't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just staring out at the camp. Madara chuckled softly, as he signaled to a group of Zetsu clones.

In the Shinobi Alliance camp, or SA camp as some of the more military-minded called it, Tsunade was going over final preparations for the battle tomorrow with the other kages and head ninja, when a chuunin messenger came in. "Hokage-sama, the sentries have reported that a group of twenty individuals are approaching, bearing a white flag of truce!"

Tsunade looked towards Iwa through the open tent flap. "Madara wants to negotiate? Surprising," she said quietly, before looking towards the other leaders. "I'll go see what he wants. The rest of you should stay here. In case it's a trap. We don't want to lose all our leaders at once, do we?" She asked, as she headed out, taking a small force of ANBU with her.

Well outside the camp stood Madara with Sasuke and eighteen Zetsu clones. One of the clones was holding the white flag, as they watched Tsunade approach with ten of the most elite ANBU of Konoha.

When they were close enough, Tsunade stopped and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Madara?" She spat out.

Madara chuckled softly. "Temper, temper, Tsunade-san. This is a civilized negotiation, is it not?"

Tsundae just narrowed her eyes. "Speak your peace and be gone."

Madara eyed her. "I'm giving you this one chance Tsunade-san. Surrender the jinchuuriki to me now, as well as those responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan. If you do this, the rest of your forces will be spared. No one else needs to die."

Tsunade growled. "You really think any of us here are that stupid? If we hand over the jinchuuriki to you, you'll simply use them to complete your Moon eye plan, and we'll all be your slaves. Itachi told us your schemes."

Madara just looked at her. "Would that be so terrible? The world now is nothing but war and chaos. I will be creating a world where no one has to fear anymore. No more pain and bloodshed and hate. A perfect world."

"With you as the leader? It's only perfect in that deluded head of yours. People deserve to be free, to choose their own path. What you want is not a perfect world. It's slavery, with you the slave master. And I tell you this now. Not one of the shinobi behind me will surrender to you while they still draw breath."

Madara just glared with his one eye. "Then you condemn them all to death. I'll enjoy watching your forces die tomorrow," he spat out, as he turned to leave, before stopping. "And tell your Iwa shinobi that their comrades are looking forward to….'seeing' them again," he said, before leaving with his group.

Tsunade just clenched her fist before turning and returning to camp. As she did, she heard the rumble of thunder, as a storm approached, setting the tone of what was to follow.

* * *

**And chapter. Yeah I know, it was really short and I bet you all really wanted some action. But I found that with what I have planned, it's better to end this chapter here. Rest assured, next chapter will be jammed pack full of action-y goodness, and the end of either the Shinobi Alliance, or the Akatsuki threat. One way or another.**

**As I said earlier, my friend bunji the wolf is in need of a beta, so please contact him if you're interested in betaing, or knows someone who would be interested in betaing. **

**For those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese names for the villages, here's a translation for you.**

**Konoha=Leaf**

**Kumo=Cloud**

**Kiri=Mist**

**Suna=Sand**

**Iwa=Rock**

**Taki=Waterfall**

**Hoshi=Star**

**Kusa=Grass**

**Shimo=Frost**

**There are several other shinobi villages that are active at the time, but these are the ones that I thought would actually give a damn about what is going on, because they are a major hidden shinobi village, or are near to/allied with a major shinobi village. Hence why they are the ones present.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	31. To End it All

**Well, here it is. The final battle of DDR. The clash between the Shinobi Alliance and the forces of Madara.**

**This fanfic has become much longer then I intended but I've been very happy for the most part. And I'm glad so many have enjoyed it. *nods***

**Well, no reason to keep you all waiting. On to the battle! **

_-(insert song title)- _= Play song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Inheritance Cycle, or The Red Warrior music. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Christopher Paolini, and Hans Zimmer. Let's get this going!

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**To End it All**

The sky was gray and dark, as rain fell upon the rocky plains around Iwagakure no Sato. The fields were slightly muddy from the rain, making walking on them treacherous in holding one's footing.

Onto this field massed the combined might of the Shinobi Alliance. Ninjas from around the Elemental Nations stood shoulder to shoulder. Once bitter rivals, all now united for one cause.

At the head of the army stood the leaders of each of the Shinobi groups arrayed behind them. Kage and head ninja stood proudly in the pouring rain, eyeing the city before them.

Next to them stood Onyxia, Azuren, and Gamabunta, the boss of the Toad summons. Each with their respective rider or summoner on their back.

Naruto glanced at Hinata through the eye slits of his helmet. She glanced back, and nodded quietly, to which Naruto returned the nod.

In Iwa, all seemed silent. Not a figure was seen patrolling the walls. It almost seemed like the city was empty of life.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, unnerved by the stillness of the city. She would have thought that Madara would have made a move before now. Or at least put his forces to field in a display of strength.

As if hearing her thoughts, the walls came alive with Iwa shinobi, causing some consternation in the Iwa members of the Shinobi Alliance army. And at the same time, thousands of white forms began to rise from the ground in front of the walls. Within minutes, the Shinobi Alliance found themselves outnumbered over two to one.

_-The Red Warrior by Hans Zimmer-_

Madara smirked as he watched from his vantage spot in the center of Iwa's wall, seeing the outnumbered Shinobi Alliance.

The sudden appearance of such a large force, one with vastly superior numbers, started to cause the shinobi to mumble and shift a bit, their confidence drained by the sight.

Naruto, seeing this, gave a small command to Onyxia. The black dragon moved forward, ahead of the entire army, before turning to face them. Naruto looked over them all, before slowly raising one hand.

"**My friends! My comrades! My fellow warriors from all across these lands! Heed me now!**" He shouted.

As the shinobi turned their attention to him, he continued. "**I know you are afraid. We face an enemy who not only has a larger force then our own, but also has great power, few of which can rival! But we must not falter! Our enemy believes this battle is already his to win! But this day we shall prove him wrong!**"

Some of the shinobi began to nod, as murmurs and shouts of agreement echoed through the ranks. Naruto drew forth _Vindr _from its scabbard at his side. "**Though we may be rivals and strangers from different villages, we share one thing in common! We are shinobi! And today we unite to show those who oppress us that we will fight and die as proud shinobi! For your homes, for your villages, and for yourselves! WE STAND AS ONE!**"

A mighty cheer went up as Naruto raised _Vindr _high in the air. Kunai, ninjato, and numerous other weapons rose to join his. Turning, Naruto pointed his sword at Iwa. With a mighty roar, Onyxia took to the air, as the Shinobi Alliance charged forward.

Madara just waved one hand, signaling his Zetsu clone army to advance, as the shinobi charged across the muddy field towards them, undeterred by the slippery round, the pouring rain, or the thousands of clones bearing down upon them.

Naruto and Hinata took to the air on Onyxia and Azuren's backs, struggling to gain altitude in the pouring rain, which made it harder to fly. But both dragons fought against the elements, and soon reached an acceptable height to begin maneuvering. They both wheeled around the flanks of the Zetsu army.

Madara's one visible eye narrowed as he saw the two dragons flank his army. With mighty roars, the two unleashed torrents of flames, burning the rear of the Zetsu clone army, cutting them off from Iwa and destroying hundreds in the process.

Madara growled as he turned to Sasuke. "Deal with them," he snapped. Sasuke just nodded as he bit his thumb and went through the hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

Naruto and Onyxia were banking around for another pass when they heard a loud screeching noise. Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder, only for his eyes to widen. Behind him were three large hawks, each with an Iwa shinobi on their back. Turning to look forward, he saw off in the distance that Hinata had a similar problem, only she had two to deal with. (1)

On the ground, the Zetsu clone army moved forward. As they got within range, the shinobi of the Shinobi Alliance opened up with ranged attacks. Kunai and shuriken, some with explosive tags, mingled with ranged ninjutsu. The front ranks of the Zetsu clones were hit, white plant like corpses falling by the dozens. The Shinobi Alliance actually halted its advance, shredding the incoming clones with ranged attacks and forcing them to close the distance. When that happened, all hell broke loose.

A, the Raikage of Kumo, activated his lightning armor and become a literal blur, tearing through the Zetsu clones with relative ease. Tsunade joined him, smashing skulls, ribs, and limbs with earth shattering blows. Mei and Kurotsuchi, sharing a similar bloodline, both launched lava based jutsu, burning groups of clones, before Mei added in her Boiling Mist bloodline to create several clouds of mists. As groups of Zetsu clones were caught in these clouds, or entered them, they screamed in agony as their bodies melted away, revealing the mists to be made up of acid.

Gaara meanwhile was having some trouble. His sand was getting wet from the rain, making it more sluggish. However, it also led to him realizing he could still control sand, even as it turned to mud. Seeing the battlefield littered in mud, he began to use it to his advantage. While he wasn't able to use the sand to kill, he was able to use it to disrupt vast groups of Zetsu clones, leaving them open for other shinobi to dispatch them.

All throughout the battle, shinobi clashed against clones in an epic struggle. The shinobi had jutsu and weapons on their side, but the clones had vast numbers, which they used to their advantage, ganging up on individual shinobi.

Up above, Naruto and Onyxia rolled away as one of the controlled Iwa shinobi launched shrapnel at him from a boulder another had raised up for him to use. The sharp rocks missed and ripped into the fighting below, catching clone and shinobi alike. Naruto turned, raising one hand to cast a spell. With a cry of "_Jared! (Break)_", the magic in his palm shot out, connecting with the wing of one of the hawks. The hollow bones in that wing snapped, and with a shriek of pain, the hawk spiraled out of control, dispersing in a poof of smoke back to the summoning realm. Its rider was not as fortunate, and the Iwa shinobi smashed into the ground amidst the combatants and corpses.

Naruto grinned, only for his eyes to widen as he realized that only one of his two remaining pursuers was behind him. He turned wildly looking for it, only to hear the other hawk let out a cry of triumph as it dove on them. It raked its talons forward to rip into Onyxia's wing.

Thankfully for Naruto and Onyxia, the dragon reacted, rolling and meeting talons with claws and beak with fangs. The two battled, the hawk trying to tear into Onyxia's neck with its beak, and failing to penetrate her scales. Onyxia's fangs found no such problems digging through the feathers into the hawk's neck. It squawked in pain and broke off, flapping to escape, while its rider launched a barrage of shuriken to cover their retreat. Naruto stopped them in midair with another magic spell, and they fell to the ground below.

Hinata and Azuren found themselves in a deadly aerial ballet against their two opponents. The two hawks would circle her, each making a diving pass, then zooming back up while the other attacked, keeping Azuren's attention on avoiding their attacks on his wings. Hinata was put on the defensive blocking jutsu, shuriken, and kunai from the two Iwa shinobi on their backs.

Hinata finally managed to catch a break, as she slung her rebuilt circular shield onto her back to block a barrage of kunai aimed there. Her left hand freed, she shot out bolts of lightning at the other hawk summon and Iwa shinobi, who were preparing to dive. The hawk dived under the attack, but sadly the Iwa shinobi wasn't as lucky. He screamed in pain as lightning arced through his body, and he fell off the hawk, plummeting to the ground below.

The hawk summon, now no longer directed by its rider, wheeled away and dispersed as Hinata and Azuren turned their attention on the remaining attacker.

On the ground, the battle was slowly turning in favor of the Shinobi Alliance. Little by little, the superior skills of the shinobi were chipping away at the Zetsu clones numbers. Every shinobi who fell in battle managed to take at least five or more Zetsu clones with them. And every shinobi who didn't die went on to slaughter more, to avenge their fallen comrades or protect those still living.

Tsunade grunted as she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a mini-quake that caused the clones surrounding her to fly into the air, where Gamabunta and Jiraiya fried them with a Toad Oil Bomb. The massive toad summon crushed more of the Zetsu clones under his webbed feet and massive bulk, while sending others flying with his sword.

Yugito and Kirabi were fighting back to back, both using the one tailed cloaks of their respective biju. Yugito had unleashed a pair of metal claw gauntlets, and the bladed gauntlets were matching Kirabi's seven sword style kenjutsu kill for kill, as they caused crimson blood to mingle with the falling rain.

Naruto grunted as he looked over his shoulder. "We have to deny these guys the freedom to maneuver. Onyxia, take us into the city. We'll see how they like some low level flying," he said.

Onyxia grinned at him. "_My pleasure!_" She roared as she shot away from the battlefield and into Iwa proper. She dove down amidst the buildings, with the two hawk summons trying to follow. Sadly, hawks are not meant to constantly flap and maneuver. Usually they perch somewhere, watching for prey, or soar up high in the sky, before diving down to capture their prey and eat. The almost constant flying and maneuvering, especially in bad weather, was taking its toll on the two hawk summons pursuing Naruto and Onyxia.

Madara's one visible eye narrowed as he watched Naruto and his dragon disappear into the city. "Sasuke. I think we might be able to land a crippling blow to our enemies. Come with me," he said, as he left the command post on the wall. Sasuke followed, eager to face against Naruto.

Naruto grinned as the pair banked around a tower, twisting to watch their pursuers. They were starting to fall behind, and one was forced to peel off or risk slamming into a building. Naruto grinned. "Just got one on us now. Let's get ready to deal with him."

Outside the city, Hinata and Azuren had turned the tables on their remaining opponent, chasing him down and putting hawk and Iwa shinobi on the defensive. The bird of prey tried to outmaneuver them, as Azuren launched fireballs after it, trying to bring it down. Hinata held on as Azuren followed the hawk's maneuvers, rolling to keep it in front of him.

The hawk went into a dive, heading down towards the ground, with Azuren and Hinata in pursuit. Its rider turned, launching a hail of kunai with explosive tags at them. Hinata raised a hand, using a spell to deflect the kunai away, causing them to explode around them.

The hawk pulled up mere feet above the battlefield, and winged its way above the carnage, screeching as its talons raked out and grabbed up a group of shinobi. Hinata's eyes widened as the hawk crushed them and dropped their corpses on the battlefield, before growling.

On the battlefield, Chouji narrowed his eyes when he saw that as well. He ran through several handsigns. "**Full body Expansion Jutsu!**" He shouted. His body began to rapidly expand, growing larger and larger till he was a giant on the battlefield. One that the hawk was heading straight to.

With a screech of alarm, the hawk pulled up and to the left, trying to get away from the massive Akimichi. That was its mistake, as that gave Azuren and Hinata the chance they needed. With a roar, Azuren smashed into the hawk, claws and teeth digging into it.

The hawk summon flailed and screeched in pain, trying to get loose. The Iwa shinobi moved to try and stab Azuren with a kunai, only for the knife to bounce harmlessly off his scales. In an instant Hinata moved from her saddle and moved to where she could stab the Iwa shinobi with her sword.

The Iwa shinobi's lifeless corpse fell towards the battlefield, as Azuren released the hawk summon. One of its wings was broken, and it squawked helplessly as it fell, before dispersing back to its summoning realm.

Azuren let out a mighty roar of victory, as Hinata secured herself back into the saddle. She quickly began looking for Naruto, only to find empty skies. She began to reach out with her mind to find him.

Naruto, inside Iwa, grinned as he and Onyxia flew between buildings, before coming around a corner. With a massive building fast approaching in front of them, Onyxia flared her wings and reached out, grabbing the side of the building with her four clawed legs, before pushing off and shooting back the way she came, just as the hawk summon came around the corner.

The hawk summon flared its wings and tried to pull up, only for Onyxia to launch a fireball at it, consuming it and its rider. The flaming mass fell to the ground below and crashed in a massive fireball.

Naruto grinned at that. "Nice job Onyxia!" he called out as they began to pull up.

They had just cleared the buildings, when the last remaining hawk summon, who had peeled off earlier, came tearing down towards them, slamming into Onyxia. The four of them smashed through a building, and crashed into a large plaza. The hawk stumbled to its feet, one wing broken and trailing on the ground. Onyxia had several cuts from where fragments of stone had managed to rip through her scales, but was not otherwise wounded.

Naruto slowly crawled off of Onyxia, battered and bruised but otherwise fine. He looked up just as the Iwa shinobi was descended at him, kunai in hand. Naruto reacted quickly, blasting him away with a spell. The Iwa shinobi hit a wall and fell over, unconscious. The summon, in no condition to fight, poofed away as well.

Naruto grunted as he went to climb back into the saddle on Onyxia's back, when he heard the sound of someone clapping. He turned to see Madara approaching, slowly clapping as he did. Behind him, Sasuke stood; one hand on his chokuto in its sheathe at the back of his waist.

Naruto slowly drew _Vindr_ while settling his shield onto his left arm. "**Madara Uchiha,**" he growled softly, his voice shifting to its more demonic growl.

Madara smirked. "Spare me the theatrics, Uzumaki. Your voice doesn't frighten me."

In an instant Onyxia was behind Naruto and roaring loudly and defiantly at the pair. Naruto grinned. "**Maybe mine doesn't, but I'm betting hers did.**"

Sasuke smirked. "Big talk when you have a dragon at your back, dobe. Take her away and you're nothing. Just like you were when I left you at the Valley of the End."

Naruto growled softly to himself. '_…..Onyxia, go and help the army deal with the Zetsu clones._' He thought to his dragon.

Onyxia growled. "_You are playing into their hands little one. Let me stay and fight with you, as I have done before._"

'_I know Onyxia. But at the same time, there is strategic value in this. You can't move as fast as they can. And not only that, but your movement is limited here. If one of them managed to gain the upper hand and threaten you in some way….I wouldn't be able to bare it._' He glanced at her, trying to make her understand.

Onyxia rumbled softly. "_I understand little one. Give them hell for me. And you, Kyuubi…protect him since I cannot._"

Inside, Kyuubi grinned. "**Count on it scale butt,**" she said, but in a teasing manner instead of an insulting manner.

Onyxia just huffed before taking off and flying towards the battle. Naruto held sword and shield. "**There teme. Now you can't cry foul when I beat you both. And you no longer have a possible hostage to use against me.**"

Madara smirked. "A poor choice Naruto. You should have kept your dragon. Now you don't have anyone to watch your back."

Both Madara and Sasuke froze when they heard Naruto laugh. "**You don't know me at all, do you Madara. Or you Sasuke. I always have someone watching my back.**" In a poof of smoke, a second armed Naruto stood beside him. "**Now let's get this done!**" with a roar, the two Naruto's charged the two Uchiha.

Hinata had found Naruto, sensing him. But before she could contact him, she saw Onyxia flying towards them. Azuren pulled closer to her, as Hinata called out. "Onyxia, where's Naruto?"

The dragon rumbled. "_He is facing the two Uchiha by himself. He told me to support the army out here. I'm sure he wants you to do the same._"

Hinata blinked. "We can't let him fight the both of them alone!"

Onyxia looked down a bit. "_We can serve a better purpose here. Because of Kyuubi, they won't kill him. So even if he's defeated, we can still rescue him. But only if the enemy's army is defeated. Let us ensure that happens!_" With that she dove down, firing fireballs into the rear of the Zetsu clone army. Hinata lanced in the direction she sensed Naruto, before doing the same.

Back inside the city, Naruto had gone after Madara, letting his clone face off against Sasuke. However, Naruto found himself at a disadvantage right off the bat. Madara was continually phasing his body, causing Naruto's attacks to pass right through. When he countered though, his attacks felt solid. Naruto gritted his teeth as he countered the katana Madara had slid out of the sleeve of his robe with his shield, swinging low at Madara's legs.

His clone had locked blades with Sasuke, and the two were engaged in a fast taijutsu/kenjutsu battle. Sasuke jumped back, creating some distance as he went through handsigns with only one hand. "**Fire style, Dragon Bomb Jutsu!**" he launched a massive, white hot fire ball at the Naruto clone, who rolled out of the way barely in time to dodge it. He was back up in time to counter Sasuke's blade with his own sword and smash his shield across the Uchiha's face, causing him to stumble back.

The real Naruto locked blades with Madara, before finally capturing the man with a surprise head butt, causing his mask to crack and nearly shatter form the force of it meeting Naruto's helmet. Madara stumbled back, dazed as Naruto went for a kill strike there, but Madara managed to dodge the attack slightly. Instead of Naruto's sword piercing through his chest, it cut his side.

Madara jumped back, glaring at Naruto while touching his side and seeing blood. "It's been a long time since someone was able to make me bleed," he spat out.

Naruto grinned. "**It won't be the last time today**," he said. However, he stiffened as he felt his clone dispersed due to Sasuke launching a series of lightning senbon into it. He barely turned in time to block Sasuke's sword, but not the kick to his chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

He grunted as he slowly got up, seeing both Uchiha ready to fight him. Sasuke smirked. "Looks like you're on your own again, dobe," he said.

Naruto growled as he readied himself. "**I'd rather fight alone then alongside a traitor to my village and family,**" he snapped back.

Sasuke growled. "Madara was betrayed by the village and the idiocy of the old Uchiha clan! He would never betray them!"

Naruto blinked, before laughing. "**You mean you never told him? Oh that's rich! You never told him you're responsible for the death of his clan, both directly and indirectly?**"

Madara growled as he attacked Naruto to try and keep him quietly. Naruto managed to hold off his assault. "**You sure know how to pick your allies teme! Madara here is the reason Itachi had to slaughter your clan! He's the one who caused Kyuubi to attack Konoha the night I was born, knowing my father would do the honorable thing and sacrifice himself to stop Kyuubi. He was getting rid of the one of the few people who could stop him! If not for him, Kyuubi would have never attacked Konoha!**"

Sasuke growled as he watched Naruto shove Madara away and start his own offense. "You lie! He told me that the Kyuubi attack was a freak coincidence!"

"**Who you going to believe teme? The man who claims to be innocent? Or me, who has my information from Kyuubi herself!?**" Naruto said, before barely dodging a fireball from the now enraged Madara. "**And let's not forget Madara took part in killing your clan either!**"

At this, Sasuke moved between them, blocking Madara's sword, glaring at Naruto with Sharingan eyes. "What did you say?"

Naruto grinned. "**Sasuke, do you honestly think your brother alone could kill an entire clan of his fellow Uchiha? Not even he was that good. No, he need some help. Help from the one who had the most experience and knowledge of the Sharingan. Help from Madara Uchiha.**"

Sasuke trembled as he looked at Madara, who was glaring at Naruto with absolute spite and anger. "Is this true?" He whispered.

Madara snarled. "So what if it's true? The Uchiha clan was weak! In my time, it would have taken an entire Shinobi village to wipe them out! Forget what this boy has said! We can still rebuild the clan the way it was meant to be! As rulers of this world!"

Sasuke growled. "I still intend to get my revenge on Konoha. But I swore to avenge my clan. Which means that I need to kill you too!" With that he struck at Madara, his sword phasing through him and the Uchiha stumbling through his body. He turned to strike at Sasuke, only to let out a scream of pain as Naruto's sword ripped through his left shoulder, missing his heart. He phased away, appearing some feet away nursing his left shoulder.

Now the three combatants formed a triangle, looking at each other. Naruto had caught a breather by dividing the Uchiha against each other. But that still left him with fighting the both of them. Just now they weren't working together.

Sasuke summoned lightning to both his sword and his left hand, glaring at them both, before launching spears of lightning at both Naruto and Madara. Madara phased through it while rushing at Sasuke, while Naruto dodged and launched a ball of fire at Sasuke with the '_Brinsgr_' spell.

Sasuke dodged the fireball and blocked Madara's sword with his own, before punching at Naruto with his left fist. Naruto blocked it with his shield while slashing at Sasuke, who yanked out a kunai in time to block the sword. The three of them became a spinning dance of sword, shield, fist, magic, and jutsu, each trying to overcome one or both of the others while protecting themselves.

Eventually, Madara jumped from the fight, growling. "Enough! I've had it with you pitiful worms! This ends now!" He growled, his Sharingan morphing into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Red chakra erupted around him, forming into a ribcage.

Naruto growled. '**What the hell is that?!**" He shouted, as Sasuke was stunned too. He had no idea what that was.

Madara chuckled. "Oh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. You still had so much to learn about your bloodline. But sadly, it doesn't matter now. This is Susanoo, the ultimate technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan! With it, I shall defeat you both and that pathetic rabble that dares to challenge me!"

As he yelled this, the ribcage started to form into the skeletal upper body of a humanoid shape. Glowing yellow eyes peered down at the two of them from the skull. And it seemed to be growing still.

Naruto cursed. "**Sasuke, we need to stop him now, or else this battle goes to him. I can stop him from moving, but you need to try and find a way through whatever he's creating!**"

Sasuke just growled. "We're still enemies after this, dope," he said, before he moved away. Naruto just turned to Madara, praying this worked.

Madara just laughed as 'skin' started to appear over his Susanoo, only to stop when he felt something pressing against it. He glared at Naruto, only for his eyes to widen as he saw some type of energy with his Sharingan trying to get through Susanoo. The energy wasn't chakra, but something else. Something he couldn't indentify.

With a sudden burst, the energy broke through and slammed into him, his limbs snapping against the sides of his body. Susanoo growled, glaring at Naruto who was holding out his left hand, his shield on his back.

Naruto grunted from the strain of holding Madara in place with his magic, while Madara was inside Susanoo. He could see the giant chakra construct struggling, trying to attack him with a wavy blade of pure chakra. "**Sasuke, now would be a good time!**" he shouted.

Sasuke just growled, as he finished his handsigns. **"Chidori Eisou!**" he shouted, shooting a spear of lightning straight at Madara's prone form.

Madara struggled to escape Naruto's spell, as the spear approached and slammed into Susanoo. Unfortunately, the chakra guardian held against Sasuke's attack. Madara smirked, and began to laugh.

Naruto growled at that. '_Damn it, his attack can't get through! We need something here!_'

Kyuubi answered. "**I've got an idea. But this is going to take my energy as well.**"

Sasuke growled, trying to force his spear through, but he couldn't. He blinked when he sensed Naruto's chakra spike, causing him to glance over. Naruto was surrounded in the red bubbling aura of Kyuubi's chakra, as one tail began to form. Naruto had stabbed his sword into the ground, and was forming a demonic purple Rasengan in that hand. With a roar, Naruto actually launched the Rasengan from his hand with his magic. (2)

The biju enhanced and magically propelled ball of chakra smashed into Susanoo's chest, grinding against the massive chakra construct. Susanoo groaned, as he tried to resist the power of the attack. It was the age old question of an immovable object hits an unstoppable force.

In this case, the unstoppable force won. The chakra forming Susanoo's chest collapsed against the Rasengan, and Sasuke's Chidori Eisou struck at Madara. Madara's eye widened as he let out a final scream, before the spear of lightning pierced through his chest and out the back. His body began to jerk madly as much as it could against Naruto's magical bindings. As it did, Susanoo began to collapse around Madara. (3)

On the battlefield, the Iwa shinobi who had been manning Iwa's walls all suddenly grabbed their heads, crying out in pain as they dropped to their knees or onto the ground. The brainwashing technique Madara had used on them was fading.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, they watched as Madara's body kept jerking, even as the life left form his body. Naruto ended the spells binding Madara's body, and watched in morbid fashion as it kept jerking around, smoke pouring from under the mask and under the cloak.

Sasuke ending, the jutsu, watching as Madara's body kept jerking and smoking. He turned to Naruto, panting lightly. Naruto had let the Kyuubi cloak disperse, and was panting as well, looking at Sasuke.

The two of them nodded, before slowly settling into their combat stances. Naruto drew his sword, but kept his shield on his back.

Without a word, the two charged each other again, clashing in a shower of sparks as sword met sword. They grunted as they kept striking and parrying, each trying to get the upper hand on the other.

Hinata watched from above, as the Iwa shinobi who had been their enemies got up shakily. As they recovered, she heard angry shouts, and small groups began to rush down the wall, charging into the rear of the Zetsu clone army. The end of the battle began, as the Zetsu clones found themselves being smashed between the Shinobi Alliance, and the angry ninjas of Iwa. Seeing the battle had turned in the Shinobi Alliance's favor, Hinata and Onyxia turned, heading towards Naruto.

The two combatants leapt apart, panting. Sasuke's Sharingan, even at full, was having a very hard time keeping up with Naruto. Still, he was able to keep up with Naruto, if barely.

Naruto panted as he stared at Sasuke. He had higher stamina and chakra reserves, but he had also expended a lot of energy bringing down Madara and Susanoo. If he would guess, he would say he and Sasuke might be roughly equal in terms of energy they had left to spend. Naruto had more, but his magic and jutsu burned through his energy and chakra a lot quicker.

Sasuke slowly stood up straight, growling. "You can't stop me Naruto. My family needs to be avenged! Konoha killed my family! They took away my entire clan!"

Naruto growled. "**Only because your clan was going to tear the village apart! They were going to cause hundreds of innocent people to die, and all because of stupid rumors! If your family had simply waited and proven they were loyal to Konoha, none of this would have happened!**"

Sasuke growled. "It still doesn't make it right! I will AVENGE THEM!" He shouted, as he rushed at Naruto.

Naruto parried the wild slash down, and went for a quick thrust. Sasuke parried the blow and slashed at Naruto, only for Naruto to duck and counter with an uppercut. Sasuke flipped back, launching kunai at Naruto. The knives just bounced harmlessly off his chainmail and helmet, not finding any openings to exploit.

Naruto growled, charging in and slamming his shoulder into Sasuke gut. Sasuke let out a gasp, the air rushing form his body, before he slammed the hilt of his sword into Naruto's back. He pushed Naruto off him and drove the hilt into Naruto's helmeted head, causing it to ring and disorient Naruto. He wasn't able to stop the blade form stabbing into his right arm, causing him to yell out in pain as he dropped his sword.

Sasuke kicked Naruto, sending him onto his back and quickly stepped on his chest, keeping him pinned. He held his sword at Naruto's throat, panting. "You'll be the first….Naruto…..you'll be the first step in my path of revenge," he said, as he raised his sword.

At the last minute, Naruto managed to move his head and throat out of the way, so the sword stabbed into the ground. He used his left arm to smash Sasuke's leg off of him, before rapidly crawling to his sword. Sasuke grabbed his blade and leapt at Naruto, just as Naruto spun with his sword in his left hand. There was a squelch and a splash of blood, as the battle between them was ended by one final blow.

Hinata, Azuren, and Onyxia arrived to see the conclusion of the fight. Naruto lay on the ground, panting heavily as he held his sword up. Sasuke was above him, his eyes lifeless as Naruto's sword as protruding out his back.

Naruto grunted as he raised his leg up and pushed Sasuke off his sword, before slumping back on the ground, panting and exhausted. He barely noticed Hinata rush to his side and remove his helmet. But he did grin when he saw her worried eyes. "You….okay?" he managed to get out.

Hinata let out a giggle, nodding as she held his face. "I'm fine. And you?"

Naruto grinned. "Never better," he said, before closing his eyes out of sheer exhaustion, not seeing the gates of Iwa be thrown open, and the combined forces of the Shinobi Alliance pouring through.

The Battle of Iwa, and the Fourth Shinobi War, was over.

* * *

**Finally! Took me for-freaking-ever to write this! Sorry about the long wait people, my motivation to write has been crap lately. At least this chapter. Not sure why.**

**Well, I was expecting this to be the last chapter, but my muse has demanded that I write one more to properly end this. So, expect one more chapter, and then the tale of the Demon Dragon rider will be over! Which honestly makes me sad and glad. Sad that another of my fanfics is over, but glad that I finally got this sucker done!**

**So, please let me know what you think. I'm actually a little disappointed with the battle, but not a whole lot. I think it could have been better, but I'm not sure how.**

**Just a few notes here, before I end:**

**1. Spoilers here. For those of you who don't remember, or haven't read the manga, shortly after joining 'Madara', Sasuke showed he had a hawk summoning contract. In order to give Naruto and Hinata more of a challenge, I'm implementing said contract here. **

**2. For those of you who might call foul or something here, remember back in chapter five, I had Naruto launch a Rasengan form his hand at the Iwa fortress of Ru-Take. So this isn't a spur of the moment thing, it's a skill I gave Naruto, that I think works if you combine chakra and magic.**

**3. For those of you who ask why didn't Madara phase to avoid the attack, I would point out that he's using an incredible amount of chakra to form and maintain Susanoo. I believe he would be incapable of phasing while using it.**

**So, please review!**


	32. Farewell

**And so we come to the end. Demon Dragon Rider's final chapter. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this fanfic. And hopefully, you'll stick around for my next Naruto fanfic, Shinobi's Creed! A NarutoxAssassin's Creed fanfic.**

**In other news, I've got my hands on Assassin's Creed III, and the game, so far, IS EPIC! YEAH! **

**Also, Kamen Rider Arashi has several challenges on his profile. Please check them out and let him know if you're interested!**

**Anyways, time to get this show on!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. They are property of Kishimoto and Christopher Paolini

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Farewell**

It had been three days since the end of the war. Iwa was back on its feet, none the worse from its temporary occupation by Madara, Sasuke, and their Zetsu clone army. The mass of dead clone bodies had been piled and burned, while the dead of the Shinobi Alliance were preserved to be buried in their respective villages. Kurotsuchi, the newly proclaimed Yondaime Tsuchikage, formally surrendered Iwa to the Shinobi Alliance, to end the Fourth Shinobi War. Then she held a special memorial to honor all those who had died to liberate Iwa.

Afterwards, a grand festival was prepared to celebrate the end of the war and the liberation of Iwa. Shinobi from across the world helped prepare the village for the festival.

In private, Kurotsuchi met with the other leaders of the Shinobi Alliance, as well as Naruto and Hinata, though Naruto was still under the guise of his alternate persona.

Naruto entered the office of the Tsuchikage with Hinata behind him, to find all the leaders already present. He bowed to Kurotsuchi. "**You summoned me, Tsuchikage-sama?**" He asked.

The newest Kage nodded. "I did. Tomorrow's festivities will begin with a special ceremony honoring those in particular who helped Iwa in her time of need. You and your apprentice are among the foremost to be honored. But…..I would like to be able to present the person behind the armor of Oni," she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, though the action was hidden by his helmet. "**You want me to reveal my identity?**" He asked calmly, while glancing at Tsunade. She shrugged quietly, telling him it was his choice.

"I understand your desire to remain anonymous. It helped to protect you from those who would wish you harm, by going after those close to you. But considering how many of the shinobi villages owe you deeply, I think the reason is now moot?" Kurotsuchi said, before she quickly added, "Of course it is your choice. If you do not wish it, I will not press."

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who simply told him with her eyes that she trusted any choice he made. He then turned inwardly. 'Kyuubi? Onyxia? What do you two think?'

Onyxia answered first. "_I think it is high time we stopped hiding. The world should know who to thank. And they should know of the one who will watch over them,_" she rumbled softly.

Kyuubi just huffed. "**It doesn't matter to me what you do. Tell them, keep it a secret, it all means the same to me. Though it might be nice to have them appreciate the fact that it was my jinchuuriki who saved them all,**" she said with a satisfied smirk.

Naruto took a deep breath, before nodding to Kurotsuchi. "**Very well,**" he said, as he began to undo his helmet strap, and slowly slide it off. "**My name **is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened, as did many of the leaders in the room who didn't know it was he. Only Gaara and Tsuande remained unaffected.

Shibuki's eyes widened before he grinned. "Naruto! You're alive!" He said as he hugged Naruto. "It was a sad day when we heard you were dead. All of Taki mourned the loss of the genin who saved our village."

Naruto smiled. "It's good to see you too Shibuki. I'm sorry I couldn't reveal myself earlier."

Kurotsuchi blinked as she looked at Naruto. "How ironic," she said softly. "The son of the man who devastated Iwa during the last war is the one who saved us," she said with a small grin.

Others chuckled at the irony of that, while Tsuande crossed her arms. "I hope there won't be any Iwa shinobi looking for revenge for what his father did," she said.

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "If there are, they will be dealt with, I promise you. Iwa owes Naruto more than enough to overlook what his father did to us."

Naruto smiled. "Then I look forward to tomorrow. I think it's about time I stopped hiding as Oni, and let my true name be my only one," he said.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Till tomorrow then. Good day."

Naruto bowed and put his helmet back on. As they left, Hinata moved closer to him. "What happens afterwards?" She asked softly.

Naruto glanced at her as she elaborated. "The war's over. What will we do now?"

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky. "**I'm afraid we can't stay in Konoha,**" he said quietly. "**Our power is great. If we stayed in one village, it would seem we were favoring them. It could cause distrust, aggressive actions, and other things that could lead to war. No…..we'll need to establish our own home. And possibly….begin building our own Order.**"

Hinata sighed quietly, until Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "**That does not mean you can't visit your family, Hinata-chan. I would never ask you to sever all ties and connections to them.**"

She smiled softly at that. "Good," she said. "But where would we go? There isn't a place for us, is there?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "**I've actually already taken care of that, to a degree. I sent a shadow clone to The Land of Iron, to talk to them about possibly letting us set up shop within their land. It's a neutral country, that has almost nothing to do with the outside world beyond some trading and acting as neutral ground for negotiations between warring and aggressive factions. If anything, it is perfect for us.**"

Hinata nodded. "Let us hope they agree then," she said, as they returned to the building they were being quartered in, along with quite a few other Leaf Shinobi.

_The Next Day_

The Shinobi Alliance and citizens of Iwa had gathered together in the village's arena, used for their Chuunin Exam Finals. Today though, it was being used to honor those who had fought to defend Iwa.

Kurotsuchi, in the robes of the Tsuchikage, stood on a platform with the other leaders. They had already honored quite a few shinobi who had distinguished themselves in battle. Iwa had also honored each village that had come to their aid, via their head shinobi and Kage.

Now, Kurotsuchi knew, was the moment of truth. She looked overall those present. "We have honored many brave people today. But none more so then the one who truly ended the threat to our village and the world. It was one man who fought the leader of our enemy. One man who freed the minds of our shinobi and citizens. We are here now to honor that man."

She gestured to one side, and the armored figured of Oni mounted the platform and came up to her bowing. She bowed back to him, smiling.

"Oni, you were once an enemy of Iwa. You had fought our people in the past. But in our hour of need, you came and helped us, and saved our people and village. For that, we wish to honor you now. Before we do, would you please allow us to know your true identity?" She asked.

There were quite a few gasps of surprise, and murmurs of conversation as people began to look eager.

Oni slowly scanned the arena, before looking at her. He then slowly removed his hood, and lowered the chainmail coif from his head. People gasped as they saw the spiky blond hair. Kurotsuchi smiled at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, also known as the famed Demon Dragon Rider, I, the Godaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, award you this medallion, forged specifically for you. It is known as the Elemental Star," she said, holding up the medallion. It was shaped like a star, with the emblems of the five major villages arrayed at each point of the star. In the circle surrounding the star were the emblems of the other Shinobi Villages. "This medallion shows that you are a hero to all the Elemental Nations. With it, we all honor you for what you've done. Take it, so all may know what you have done."

Naruto bowed his head, allowing her to slide it over his head and around his neck. When it was on, he raised his head. Kurotsuchi smiled as she raised her arms. "May I present the Hero of the Elemental Nations!"

There was quiet murmuring, especially from the Iwa shinobi. Naruto's grin faltered slightly, until one grizzled Iwa shinobi stood and started to clap. There were soon several others, followed by more and more. Soon the entire crowd was on their feet, clapping. Their voices rose up as pone, chanting "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!".

Naruto grinned, as he raised one hand, waving as the crowd cheered even more. He smiled as he continued to wave.

_Konoha, two weeks later_

Naruto stood in the backyard of the Namikaze Estate, watching the sun rise in the east. As he did, he sensed a presence behind him.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Kushina asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded, his arms crossed. "It is," he said quietly.

Kushina moved next to him. "…..is something wrong?" She asked him softly.

He sighed quietly. "My clone finished negotiations with the Daimyo of the Land of Iron. They've agreed to let me and Hinata establish ourselves in their land."

"And that means it's time for you to leave, doesn't it?" His mother asked sadly.

Naruto nodded quietly. "I wish I could stay. But if I do…..I could be putting Konoha, or the Elemental Nations in danger. People out there could see me being here as a sign of my allegiance to Konoha. And people in Konoha could try to manipulate me to use me against the other Nations. There's always another Madara, or Danzou, waiting to enact their plans."

Kushina hugged him. "We could come with you. Me and Tayuya."

Naruto smiled quietly. "I know. But that would be asking Tayuya to be separate from Shino. And you've seen the way they look at each other. I couldn't separate them. And I can't separate you from her either."

"But I can't be separated from you either!" She said, turning him to look at him. "I lost both my children, and now I have them both. I don't want to lose either of you," she whispered.

Naruto hugged his mother. "You're not going to lose me. I'll come back to visit you, and Tayuya."

Kushina hugged him tightly, sobbing a bit. "Promise me you will. Promise me," she said.

He nodded. "I promise Mom," he said, as he held her.

She shuddered, as she slowly let go. "I'll expect you to come back home for the holidays, and birthdays," she said. "And you better let Hinata do the same for her family."

Naruto nodded. "I had planned to. And who knows? Maybe I'll learn dad's Hiraishin, so I can come visit anytime," he said with a smile.

Kushina smiled weakly, rubbing tears from her eyes. "I'll be expecting you to," she said, before hugging him again. "I love you Naruto," she whispered.

"I love you too Mom," he said, as he held her close. He sighed, as he didn't want to let go. But eventually, he had to. "I'm going to go tell Tsunade. Let her gather together friends and stuff, so we can have a proper farewell party. Me and Hinata will be leaving tomorrow or the day after, depending on how things go with her family," he said.

Kushina nodded. "Then we're going to spend as much time as we can as a family, until you leave," she said. "In fact, I think we should have my special Uzumaki Ramen for dinner tonight!"

"Minus the aphrodisiac this time?" He joked, as Kushina pouted, arms crossed.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" She asked, as they headed inside. Naruto stopped for one moment, looking over his shoulder towards the Hokage Monument. He smiled, seeing his dad's face up there, before heading inside.

The rest of the day was spent with family and friends. Hinata had told her father, sister, and cousin about what she and Naruto had to do. They were unhappy to say the least, but after Hinata explained it all, they agreed with her and Naruto's choice. They joined Naruto and his family, as well as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Teuchi and Ayame, Iruka, Anko the rest of the Konoha 11 and their sensei's in a daylong celebration at the Namikaze Estate. Tayuya nearly beat the crap out of Naruto when she learned he was going to leave, but eventually Shino calmed her down.

The party lasted into the night. The next day, Naruto and Hinata spent it with their respective families.

Eventually though, the time came for them to leave. Naruto and Hinata met each other and their dragons at the main gate. There, those who wanted to wish them a final farewell had gathered.

Naruto and Hinata shared goodbyes with their friends, shaking hands, hugging their friends. Naruto stopped at Shino. "Take care of my sister man. Or else I'll kill in the most painful way," he said.

Shino nodded, before Naruto turned to Tayuya and hugged her. "Don't drive him crazy. And make sure to give me some niece and nephews," he said.

She smirked. "I could say the same to you," she said, nodding to Hinata. "Take care shithead," she said.

"You two red," he said with a grin. He went to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsuande was crying a bit while Jiraiya grinned softly.

"You be careful Gaki. I'll be coming to visit you when I'm not busy with my spy network," Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll look forward to. And hearing that you finally got baa-chan to go out with you, Ero-Senin," he said.

"Like that will ever happen," Tsunade said. She hugged Naruto. "Be careful Naruto. I'd hate to hear something happened to you."

Naruto nodded. "I will baa-chan. I can't disappoint you," he said, tapping her necklace, which was still around his neck.

She smiled at him, as Naruto then met with Iruka and Anko. "You'll be here for the wedding, right? I'd love for you to be my best man," Iruka said.

Naruto grinned. "Of course ni-san. I'd never let you down," he said.

Anko smirked and kissed his forehead. "Thanks gaki, for helping me get Iruka back when I screwed up," she said.

Hinata hugged her sister quietly. "I don't want you to go nee-chan," Hanabi whispered. "Can't you stay? Please?"

Hinata held her close. "I wish I could. But Naruto's right. I can't stay. It'll just cause problems. But I'll be back to visit, I promise."

She lifted Hanabi up, and wiped her tears away. "I'll be counting on you to unite the clan," she said.

Hanabi nodded. "I will nee-chan! I promise! I'll be the best Clan Head!"

Hinata smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning to Neji.

"It will be hard with you gone, Hinata-sama," Neji said, bowing his head.

Hinata smiled. "Please, ni-san. Call me imouto?"

Neji smiled. "Very well, imouto-chan," he said. Hinata giggled as she hugged him.

Hiashi looked at her. Hinata stood before him, as he tried to speak. Finally, he took a deep breath. "I know that I….I haven't been the best father. I failed you miserably, Hinata. But I want you to know that…..I am so incredibly proud of you. You have done things I never thought possible. And I know your mother would be proud of you as well."

Hinata smiled, as she hugged her father. "Thank you tou-san," she said. "I love you."

"And I love you, my daughter," he said, as he held her.

Naruto smiled at his mom. "Promise to give them hell from me. Can't let the Uzumaki pranking streak die out," he said.

She giggled. "You got it. Soon they'll be begging to throw me out," she said, before hugging him. "I love you sochi. I always will," she said.

Naruto smiled. "And I love you mom," he said. "I'll be back to visit before you know it."

She nodded, as she kissed his forehead. "I'll be waiting."

Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata. She nodded, as the two walked to their dragons.

The two dragons kneeled down, allowing their riders to board. The two waved to their friends and family one last time, before the two dragons leapt into the air, and began to fly away, heading off to their next adventure.

_Epilogue_

_The end of the Fourth Shinobi War brought about an unparalleled era of peace to the Elemental Nations. No country was eager to bring about the devastation of war and conflict again. The peace was further aided by the efforts of Naruto and Hinata, who acted as mediators and deterrents to military and aggressive options. The pair of them founded the Order of the Dragon Riders, a group dedicated to maintain peace and stability within the Elemental Nations. Multiple nations each sent a liaison to the castle where the Order dwelled, allowing them to send messages back and forth between the Order and the countries that might need aid._

_In Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka ended up marrying Mina Mikon, the girl he had met in the hospital. The two of them lived happily in the Inuzuka compound, where Kiba eventually became head of the clan. His mother became his advisor, and his sister Hana became head of the Veterinary in Konoha._

_Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka ended up marrying, joining their two clans together. Ino managed to get Chouji to eat a more healthy diet of food, though she still allowed him to eat enough to maintain the figure he needed to perform his clans jutsu. Their teammate Shikamaru Nara ended up marrying Temari, the sister of Gaara the Godaime Kazekage. Despite his claims to her being a 'troublesome woman', their relationship turned out to be a very happy one._

_Sakura Haruno, apprentice to Tsunade Senju, eventually agreed to date Rock Lee. The two of them were happily engaged and married within a year. Sakura managed to help reign in Lee's energetic nature, but she didn't truly dampen it. After all, he wouldn't be Rock Lee without it._

_Hanabi Hyuuga made good on her promise to her sister, becoming the head of the Hyuuga clan and finally ending the division of the clan. With the help of Jiraiya of the Sannin, the branch members of the Hyuuga clan were freed from their seals. A new seal was put in place on all of the Hyuuga, one that protected their bloodline without the use of causing pain or enslaving those who wore it. Afterwards, Hanabi began to date Konohamaru Sarutobi. _

_Neji Hyuuga, freed from the enslaving Caged bird Seal, happily began to date his teammate Tenten. After four months of dating, the two were married. Neji became Hanabi's advisor, helping her to ease the last shreds of tension in the clan._

_Iruka Umino ended up marrying Anko Mitarashi in a grand ceremony, made even grander by the arrival of Naruto and Hinata. Not too long after, Anko was pregnant with their first child. One who they planned to name Naruto or Naruko, in honor of the child's godfather._

_Jiraiya of the Sannin finally managed to convince Tsunade Senju to go out with him, even going so far as to end his popular Icha Icha series and giving up his perverted ways. Their first date led to many, and soon a marriage followed. Jiraiya retired, and became an author full time, writing stories similar to his first story __"The Gutsy Ninja__", as well as a line of adult romance novels, based on love and romance instead of smut. His stories rose in popularity that easily overshadowed his previous works._

_Konan and Itachi were married within two months of the end of the war. The truth of the Uchiha clan coup attempt was brought forth, and Tsunade proclaimed Itachi a hero. While not all in Konoha were able to accept the facts immediately, enough were able to adjust to this new information for Itachi to be able to move through the village freely. The happily wedded couple forgot their past lives as members of Akatsuki, and began their new job of re-building the Uchiha clan into something great._

_In time, Shino Aburame and Tayuya Uzumaki Namikaze were married. A very happy Kushina immediately began planning for their grandchildren, while Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze teased his sister and brother in law. It was only the calming presence of her husband that kept Tayuya from sending her brother to Iwa via a high powered uppercut._

_Shino Aburame was assigned a position as the Konoha liaison to the Order of the Dragon Rider, allowing him to move with his new wife and mother in law to the castle of the Dragon Riders. Both Tayuya and Kushina were ecstatic to be reunited with their brother/son._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga both continued their blossoming relationship, and eventually became as connected to each other as they were to their Dragons. They eventually married, and Hinata was soon pregnant with twins. Their dragons, Onyxia and Azuren, also soon mated, leading to a large batch of eggs. The birth of Hinata's twins coincided with two of the eggs hatching, and the baby dragons bonding with the twin children, and leading to the first of a new generation of Riders._

_In time, the members of the generation before them, and many of their own generation died off. Naruto and Hinata, now masters of an ever growing Order of Dragon Riders, mourned the losses of their loved ones and friends. But they also celebrated in each new life, born to the grandchildren and great grandchildren of their family and friends, as well as each new dragon that was born, and each new Dragon and rider who bonded and joined their order._

_Now, almost two hundred years after the Fourth Shinobi War, the Elemental Nations are no more. The warring Nations have set aside their differences, and joined into one glorious Nation, one glorious people. And as such, we have begun to explore beyond our boundaries. Perhaps one day, we will find the lands of Alagaesia to the East? Perhaps in time, we Riders will return to the birthplace of all Dragon Riders._

_Excerpt from "__The History of Dragon Riders"_

_Written by Eragon and Arya Namikaze,_

_Children of Naruto and Hinata Namikaze._

**The End**

* * *

**Well, this is the end. Demon Dragon Rider has been finished. I can't believe it's finally done. It seems like forever since I started this fanfic.**

**I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this fanfic. I honestly did have a fun time writing it, even if this fanfic got away from me at one point. I honestly expected it to be shorter than this.**

**I hope you'll all stick around for my next Naruto crossover, Shinobi's Creed. It should be out as soon as my next Harry Potter chapter is out. **

**Until then, happy trails friends.**

**Please review.**


End file.
